Wanderer of Time
by Tinker16
Summary: A normal life was all Wanda had ever known. She thought it was all she ever wanted. Until one fateful night when her seemingly simple world was turned on its head. Wanda, once an ordinary human girl, now finds herself in a universe of strange creatures and even stranger people. A universe she had only visited in her distant dreams. The universe of the Doctor.
1. Ch 1: Worlds Collide

Hello, readers!

This is my very first Doctor Who story. I have been working on this for a long time now, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. :)

XxXxXxXx

Wanderer of Time

Chapter 1: Worlds Collide

The stars were beautiful. They were always beautiful. Twinkling like a thousand crystals across the night sky. All creatures throughout the universe would look to these stars, gaze to them. Sometimes they would look to them in wonder or amazement. Other times they look towards them in curiosity or adventure. Even some would look to these stars with envy or desire. The stars were the one thing all creatures would look to. Something all wished to reach and grasp within their hands.

One such creature lay under these stars, lying on lush green grass under a clear star-filled sky. A young girl, who looked to be in her twenties, lay out on this lush green carpet of the earth. She was a rather lanky girl with long legs stretched out and her long arms folded under her head. Her chestnut hair spread out in waves around her head, bright hazel eyes stared up in admiration. Moving her arm, she reached up to the sky stretching her fingers out, almost as though wanting to touched the stars. She gave a soft smile, placing her arms back under her head while sighing with content. Blissfully enjoying the cool night.

"Wanda! Time for dinner!"

The girl, Wanda, glanced sideways towards her mother. Her mother waved to her, smiling brightly before walking back into their small, cottage-like house. Wanda gave a light smile as well. She stood up and brushed off the backside of her jeans, denim jacket, and straightened her purple shirt before walking back towards her house.

_Wanda._

Wanda froze for a second, and then quickly shook her head. There was that voice again. Or one of the many voices anyway. She knew her imagination had just been overactive lately. She has been watching too much of her favorite show. Maybe she should cut back and watch something else for a while.

Walking inside, she turned to see both her mother and father sitting at the dinner table already, laughing away at some joke her father had made. They turned to her as she entered the room, beaming to her.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?" her father asked. Wanda sat down smiling to him.

"Fine, how was your day, father?" she asked while sitting down. "And your day, mother?" Wanda glanced down to her plate to see a wonderfully made chicken dinner, just the way she loved it. She quickly picked up her fork and dug in.

"Oh, I had a lovely day working on my carvings again," her father spoke brightly.

"I worked on my garden some more," her mother also spoke.

"Oh! Are the tulips coming in well," Wanda said with a mouth full of food.

Her mother gave her a small smile. "Don't talk with your mouth full, honey."

Wanda quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Oh, right, sorry."

"The tulips are coming along fine. They should be ready for the picking soon."

"And the tiger lilies?" Her mother gave a happy nod. Wanda cheered in delight. She could not wait until her mother's flowers came up. Especially, the tulips and tiger lilies, they were her favorites. Wanda smiled brightly to them both. "Will Tina be coming back home soon?"

"She called in the other day," her father replied. "She should be coming home next week from another one of her travels." Wanda cheered once more, excited to see her older sister again. She quickly ate up the rest of her meal. Getting up from her table, she quickly began to clean up and wash the dishes for her parents.

"More of your show recorded tonight. Will you be watching it?" her father asked. Wanda smiled brightly again.

"Oh, that must be more of _Doctor Who_, "she said happily. "But those will be just repeats now. I finished season seven last week. It'll be a while before the next season comes on."

"You could always make the next season come earlier, dear," her father said.

Wanda paused, half way from washing her dish. Blinking rapidly, she turned to her father wondering if she had heard him right. "What did you say father?"

"I said, that's too bad, honey. How long will it be until the new season?"

She blinked at him, and then smiled. "Not until next fall."

She turned back around, continuing her task from before. She heard both of them getting up from the table and leaving the room. She frowned as she pondered what she had heard her father say. Comments like that had been happening quite often lately. Ever since . . . the voices started. Not just from her family, but from her friends and people living within the village as well. They were small comments. Many to which Wanda could dismiss. However, some made her wonder . . .

She was startled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Hurriedly, she wiped off her hands and ran over to the phone. Picking it up, she heard the squeal of her friend Shelly on the line.

"Have you seen tonight's episode, Wanda? It's our favorite," Shelly said brightly over the phone. Wanda smiled happily; glad to hear from her friend. She had even just been thinking about calling Shelly herself. Shelly and she have been together since they were young, and the greatest bond between them is their shared love of _Doctor Who_. They loved everything about it. The same characters (which were really all the characters), the same episodes, and everything else were all held in the same light by them. Wanda remembered her mother used to joke with them, saying they were twins.

"Oh, _Partners in Crime_ then?" Wanda said happily while jumping up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth in the air.

"Yes! It was the best!"

Wanda nodded some. "It always is." They laughed together.

"Well, aren't you going to watch it?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Oh, maybe later. I already know that episode by heart." Wanda could hear Shelly giggling.

"You know _all _the episodes by heart; you've only watched them about a _million_ times."

"Well maybe not million . . . but close enough." They both laughed once again. Wanda just sighed softly, thinking on the show itself. She had always loved that show, ever since her younger years when she first started to watch it. The story, the adventures, the characters: she had fallen in love with them all. She could not help but smile remembering the episode her and Shelly loved. It was always so funny, even after seeing it a hundred times.

"I just thought you would enjoy watching it again before you left," her friend said happily. Wanda blinked rapidly, not sure if she had heard her friend right.

"Huh? I'm . . . I'm not going anywhere, Shelly. Where did you get an idea like that?" she questioned quietly.

"Of course you're not going anywhere silly! What makes you think you are?" Her friend started laughing loudly. Wanda frowned heavily. Shelly had been acting very strange for quite some time now. Even stranger than the others around Wanda's life. Shelly's comments have been even more bizarre from the rest and always mentioning something about Wanda leaving. She was really starting to worry. She could no longer pass it off as lightly as she has been.

_Wanda._

There it was again, the Doctors voice ringing within her head. It has never been the same voice either, always a different one from a different incarnation. She was not sure when it had started, but the Doctor's voice had been popping up more and more lately. Always calling her name or . . . calling out _Wanderer_. She quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of these voices. She was becoming afraid, not sure what exactly is happening to her. She wanted to confide in someone, but the fear of what they would tell her or do to her kept her at bay to actually speak up about the occurrences. So, she refused to tell anyone. Even Shelly.

"Are you still having those dreams, Wanda?" Shelly asked. Without thinking, she pinched her right thumb between the index finger and thumb of her opposite hand. Nervous on the discussion of this certain subject. Wanda nodded slowly. Realizing Shelly could not see her, she answered 'yes.' "Are you still unseen by them? The Doctor and his companions I mean?"

"Always. I'm always invisible," Wanda said quietly. She smiled softly. "But that's ok. It's better to be just an observer than a nuisance."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Wanda. The Doctor is going to love you!" Wanda laughed lightly at first along with Shelly, and then it hit what exactly Shelly had said.

"Wait . . . 'is'?"

"Your dreams are going to change, becoming very real, very soon." Shelly spoke this time a very serious tone, not sounding at all like the Shelly Wanda knew. Wanda's grip on the phone tightened. She could feel her heart speeding up in fear. Closing her eyes tightly, she wished that she could just get off the phone. Afraid of what else Shelly might say.

"Oh! Mom's home! I have to go now, Wanda. I'll talk to you later. We're still up for tomorrow right?"

"Um, yeah sure. See you later, Shelly." Wanda held onto the phone for a few moments, listening to the dead line before hanging up slowly. Jumping down from the counter, she walked up stairs. Glancing over, she saw her parents' bedroom light was still on. Knocking, she opened the door to see them both reading on the bed, lying close together with her mother's head on her father's chest. Both with a smile of contentment on their face. Wanda smiled warmly at them. She had always admired the affection her mother and father held for each other. Such love and devotion to which Wanda wished someday she might find someone for her as well. Perhaps, they may have the same wonderful relationship that her parents had. Her mother blinked, realizing Wanda had been standing in the doorway.

"What is it, honey?" she called out softly to her daughter.

"I just wanted to say goodnight . . . I love you both," Wanda spoke softly.

"We love you too, sweetheart," her father said gently. Wanda closed the door behind her.

Going into her room, she gave a soft sigh of peace as she sat on her bed. She was ready to get this abnormal day over with. From her window, Wanda could see the small village below, settled comfortable within a valley. Their lights twinkling like the stars above. Wanda could not help but give a small smile to the place she has grown to love over the years. Everyone within the village was always so friendly and always there for each other. They all treated each other as one large family. This village has defiantly been a much better place to live than the one where she and her parents had lived before. Wanda had always been content with her life, where she was in life, and those surrounding. However . . . lately she had this feeling that perhaps . . . something was missing. Something very important. Something . . . calling to her.

_Wanda . . . it's time to wake up._

She gasped, hearing Eleven's voice echoing within her head. Griping her head, she started shaking.

"No, you're not real. This isn't real," she muttered.

_Wanda._

"Shut up!" She stood quickly from her bed, some of her pillows falling to the floor. She breathed heavily, trying to get her thoughts in order. The voices have gone on long enough. She needed to tell someone. She did not care if they thought she might be mad, she just needed it to stop. Maybe the doctor from the village could help her? If they could stop the voices then maybe . . . she could go on continuing to live a normal life.

Light flashed from the corner of her vision. Wanda turned to the window to see where it had come from. The night was just as dark and silent. She walked closer to the window, folding her arms tightly around herself. Suddenly, she saw it. A bright light flashed off in the woods across from the house. Wanda's hands tightened their grip on her jacket. It was a beautiful white light which lit up the night. It lit up Wanda's face, making the green flecks within her eyes sparkle. The light disappeared just as soon as it arrived. The night took hold once again, sending Wanda into the darkness once more.

Before she knew what she was doing, she spun around and ran out of her room. Bounding down the stairs, she threw open the front door to the night. The air sent a chill down her spine as she ran to the last place she saw the light. She had to find it. She just knew it had something to do with all the occurrences going on in her life. If she can find this light, perhaps then she may discover what has been happening to her lately. Entering the woods, she glanced around trying to see where exactly she had seen this light. The night lit up once again. Wanda quickly looked over to see it was coming from a clearing.

Slowly, she started forward, suddenly questioning why exactly she decided on doing this. How was this good idea? Could this light possibly hold any answers at all? Or was it something else entirely? She walked closer and closer to the light while it sat filling up the clearing with its brilliance. Her heart raced with each step towards the light. Getting even closer, she felt something strange occur within her. Her heart drummed so loudly within her chest now, an echo of it ringing in her ears. She was suddenly terrified by the light, wanting nothing to do with it. But she found herself unable to pull away. Her body just kept walking towards it, drawn to it. A trembling hand reached up, her fingertips caressing the light. She gasped as she felt warmth over take her body, a light filling up her vision, and then . . .

XxXxXxXx

"Our plot is up ahead."

Wanda moaned softly. She ached all over, feeling as though her whole body were one giant bruise. She tried moving, but everything hurt too much. Even trying to open her eyes hurt. So she just lay where she was, trying to get her bearings. She could feel herself lying on cold, wet, muddy ground. Breathing in the air, she felt as though it smelled off. Something felt wrong by it. In fact, something felt incorrect with the ground she lay upon. Though why exactly the air and ground felt so wrong? No answers would come to mind. She could hear voices talking from a distance, as well as their footsteps coming closer to where she lay. The one voice she heard had been from a female.

"Plot?"

This time she could hear a male's voice; their footsteps coming even closer. Wanda started to feel more like herself. She could actually move her body ever so slightly. Though still no luck in opening her eyes.

"Yes, you know, from the ones we've been calling about," spoke the female. The footsteps were right up next to Wanda now. She could tell they were actually coming from above her. Had she fallen into a hole? "It's a family plot, see." Suddenly, she heard a scream in shock.

"Oh my god," cried the male.

"Wow! Where'd she come from?" shouted a young boy's voice. Wanda held still as she heard quick scraping and scrabbling, dirt shifting as someone jumped down next to her.

"Oh my god, is that a dead body? Is she a dead body? I mean the bodies have been disappearing, but I never considered some might be moved to different graves," the woman spoke in alarm. Wanda felt nimble fingers pulling back her hair and checking her pulse along her neck.

"No, no. Not a body, she's still alive," said the male. "Hello? Hello, can you hear me?" Wanda finally felt she had the abilities over her eyes. She fluttered them open to see . . . Rory Williams? She blinked rapidly and did a double take. No . . . it could not possibly be him. There was just no possible way. Perhaps it were just some other bloke . . . who happened to have the same light brown hair, same green eyes, same plaid shirt with brown vest, and same everything else. Heck, he even had the same voice. This had to be one hell of a coincidence.

"Where am I?" she finally managed to ask. She glanced up to see a middle aged woman and young boy staring down at her, their mouths gapping. Ambrose? Elliot? No . . . it . . . just another coincidence. But these people had exactly the same clothes, hair, and features as the characters from the show. What was going on? She glanced back to the Rory double, knowing this had to be an illusion of some kind.

"You're in my family's plot. What exactly are you doing in my family's plot? Have you been the one stealing the bodies?" the woman said angrily from above. The Rory look-alike looked up to the Ambrose double.

"Mrs. Northover, please. This girl is injured and clearly is just in the wrong place at the wrong time," said the Rory look-alike. He turned back to Wanda, giving her a kind smile. "Are you all right? Did you fall into this hole?" Wanda blinked at him in confusion, not quite sure what to make of the situation currently unfolding.

"Um, I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was walking through the woods," she spoke quietly. She did not mention the light she had seen, not wanting these strangers to question her sanity. The man pulled out a small medical torch, waving it back and forth over Wanda's eyes.

"Can you see everything all right? No impairment at all?" Wanda shook her head no. "How is your head? Does it hurt in anyway?"

"No, my body is just a little sore is all."

Gently, the Rory clone sat her up. He felt her head around, asking if anywhere hurt. Answering no to all of his questions, he scooted away slightly. "Well, you don't have a concussion from what I can see. From everything I can tell you're perfectly fine." He gave her a light smile. Wanda gave a small one back.

"Well, that's all dandy, but that doesn't explain why she is in our family's plot? Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before," the Ambrose look-alike asked harshly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be in your family's grave," Wanda spoke quietly.

"That doesn't answer my quest—"

"Mrs. Northover, please," called out the Rory double. The Ambrose double quickly shut her mouth. He turned to Wanda softly. "What's your name?"

Wanda just stared blankly at him. Not sure in whether or not she should be telling random strangers her name. Never before has she ever had to deal with a situation like this. She has only ever been around people that she knew, or been within the confines of her village. Heck, her family has never even left the village for a vacation. Now, suddenly, she was surrounded by strange people who held the appearance so stunningly similar towards the actors of her favorite show, and finding herself in a strange place as well. She could not think of what to do in this predicament she found herself in.

"Can you tell me your name?" the Rory double asked again. He seemed so kind and caring, just like the real Rory she loved from the show. She could not help but feel she could trust him.

"Wanda," she finally answered. Suddenly and unexpectedly, the Rory look-alike gasped in shock. He leaned back in enormous surprise, staring wide eyed at Wanda.

"Wanda?" he asked in amazement.

XxXxXxXx

So, readers, did you it enjoy so far?

Any thoughts or comments, please leave a review. It will help me see what is good or bad, or it just shows me if everyone wants more. :)

Also, please note, that I have edited over this many times, but I'm sure there are still some mistakes left in. Please be patient with me for I promise to reedit over everything again and again until it is perfect. I do not want to disappoint any readers out there. I will try my best to make sure all of you are happy with the story. :)

~Tinker~


	2. Ch 2: Meeting the Doctor

Hello, readers.

As always, welcome to the story and please enjoy! :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: Meeting the Doctor

"Wanda? Is that really you?" Rory's gaze held such bewilderment that it started to make Wanda uncomfortable.

"Um . . . that is my name yes. D-do . . . do I know you?" she asked quietly. Rory smiled kindly at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wanda. I didn't recognize you at first. Of course I've only ever met your blonde and raven self so far. Then of course you probably already . . ." He broke off from the rest of his sentence, suddenly going wide eyed. Not from shock or surprise, but realization. "Oh! Oh. You . . . you don't know me yet. Or . . . but wait . . ." He sat back on his hunches staring at her. She shifted slightly, starting to become extremely nervous now.

"So that's what she meant," he muttered quietly.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here? Do you know this woman?" asked Ambrose. Rory jumped, not realizing where he still sat and what he had been doing.

"Oh, yes, she's a friend of mine," he called up. Standing up quickly, he reached a hand out to Wanda to take. Slowly, she reached up and grasped the hand. He pulled her up with ease, helping her stay steady on her feet.

"What was your friend doing down there?" asked Elliot curiously.

"Oh, um . . ." Rory glanced back between Wanda and the two others above, seeming not quite sure how to explain her appearance in there. "She had been sent out earlier . . . to you know, do some investigating . . . and stuff. Must have fallen in. Right, Wanda?" He gave her a look that said to just agree with him. Wanda nodded slowly. Still unsure as to what was happening. Rory quickly pulled himself up from the grave, then turned and helped Wanda up as well.

"There. All better now, right?" he asked as he helped brush the mud off of her. She gave him a small nod. "Right, well we better be off and find our other colleagues, then." Rory started walking along, pulling Wanda lightly beside him.

"Now, hold on a second. Aren't you going to investigate what's been happening here?" called Ambrose. "I've waited long enough for you people to even come out here."

"We're just going to get our other friends, and then I assure you, Mrs. Northover, we will come back and work out what has been happening here. I promise," said Rory calmly. Suddenly, the sky above them lit up red. All present froze in place, staring wide eyed at the sky as a dome shape of electric red covered the sky. The whole land, of which they stood, now trapped within a cage of electricity. Wanda, shocked and surprised by seeing such a sight, stumbled backwards as she stepped away from the group. She landed with a soft thud on a patch of blue grass. She blinked in surprise as she felt the grass.

"Blue grass," she whispered quietly. She stood up slowly, plucking up some of the blue grass with her. Rolling the blades between her fingers, she bounced lightly on the ground. "The ground is wrong." Rory turned to her, giving her a gaze of questioning.

"The Doctor said something like that earlier," he said. "Do you know what's happening, Wanda?" She glanced around the graveyard. In the corner of her eye, she saw a patch of ground shifting. She looked quickly to Rory.

"The ground is dangerous," she told him. Rory's eyes widened.

"All right, everyone, I think we should head back into the village. Quickly!" He led the way while the rest of them followed. Wanda's head buzzed with questions while she followed behind. They reached the centre of the village to see . . . the Doctor. The Eleventh Doctor. Wanda froze behind Ambrose and Elliot, staring in shock at the sight before her. She could not believe her eyes, but there he was. Tweed jacket, maroon braces, and red bow-tie. Everything, down from the last hair on his head to gleam in his eye, screamed the Doctor. He was even waving his green-tipped sonic screwdriver in the air at the red dome above. Shaking her head quickly, Wanda tried ridding herself of the image before her. This had to be some sort of dream or trick. There were no possibilities of this being real. The only logical solution would be a dream, but never before had Wanda had a dream such as this. Not only was it extremely vivid, but the characters could actually hear her, see her.

"Doctor, we've got a problem," Rory called to the Doctor.

"Not now, Rory!" said the Doctor loudly, continuing to scan the dome with his sonic.

"But Doctor, it's Wanda she's—." The Doctor suddenly turned sharply to Rory, panic etched onto his face.

"What? What is it?" he questioned hurriedly. "What about Wanda? Where is she? Rory, tell me the ground didn't get her like Amy." He grabbed Rory's shirt, starting to shake him harshly. "Please tell me it didn't get her!" Dread fell onto Rory's face.

"What happened to Amy? Where's Amy?" Rory asked.

"Well, where's Wanda?" Doctor seemed to be getting angry.

Wanda started to worry and wonder why he was getting so angry. Rory just pointed to where she stood. She stiffened as the Doctor turned to her, looking her right in the eye. Relief seemed to sweep through him as he ran up to her. Frozen on the spot, Wanda had no idea what to do as the Doctor came closer to her. Before she could even act or realize what was happening, the Doctor drew her up to him and kissed her passionately. She stood there, stiff as a board as the Doctor's soft lips melded with her own gently. One hand placed softly on the side of her face, the other wrapped firmly around her waist as he held her there for a few more seconds. Finally, what felt like an eternity later, he let go.

"Good, at least you're okay," he whispered to her. He turned back around to everyone, clapping his hands together. "Right, now everyone, we have exactly," he flipped up his sleeve, glancing to his watch, "nine and a half minutes until whatever is burrowing its way up reaches us. So, I suggest we all get inside the church. Now." He walked quickly back to the spot he had been standing earlier, getting out his screwdriver. He once again started to scan the dome while everyone, excluding Rory and Wanda, went inside the church.

Wanda stood glued to the spot. Eyes almost popping out of her head, she remained frozen with her mouth rounded out in a small surprised 'o' in udder astonishment. Not only in her dream could the Doctor and his companions now see her, but the Doctor . . . had kissed her. A trembling hand reached up and touched her tingling lips. Her face lit up bright red. Never before had she ever been kissed by anyone, real or not. It felt . . . peculiar.

"Wanda, could you use your screwdriver to help me with this? Maybe with both of us, we could manage to get the energy barricade down," the Doctor said to her. He turned to her blinking curiously. "You do have your screwdriver on you don't you?"

"Doctor, look at her," Rory said slowly. The Doctor pulled his screwdriver away from the air, staring at her at her with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he laughed. "I didn't even realize what version of you this was. I bet I gave you a little shock with that kiss. I would explain, but as you always say 'spoilers'!" He paused in laughing, looking her up and down slowly. "Do you even have a screwdriver yet? Or . . . "

"Doctor, remember what she had said last time? 'The next time we meet will be the _first _adventure.'" Rory nodded to Wanda again, trying to get the Doctor to really look at her.

The Doctor stared at Rory in surprise, and then looked to her in awe. He walked up ever so slowly to her, as if scared he might frighten her. He pointed his screwdriver, waving it in front of her. Wanda finally closed her mouth, moving her hand away from it so she could wrap both arms around herself. The Doctor brought the screwdriver up, extending it for a reading. He stared at the readings in amazement. The same look was given to her.

"Look at you," he said quietly, "you beautiful girl. You're so young." He reached a hand up as if to touch her face again. Wanda backed up slightly, too nervous for him to be anywhere close to him again. At the current moment, she even felt like running to Rory and hiding behind him. He winced somewhat, dropping his arm to his side. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to frightened you."

Wanda whispered softly, "You didn't frightened me . . . you just . . . surprised me."

He gave her a small smile. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Wanda pinched her thumb, staring at his shoulder. Too embarrassed to look at him directly. "I know."

His smiled widened. "Do you know who he is?" He nodded to Rory.

"Yes. Rory Williams. Fiancé to Amelia Pond."

He gave her his brightest smile yet. "Oh, but you always know, have known, and will know. Haven't you, you magnificent girl?"

She was not quite sure what he meant by that. She just stared up into his eyes, her own wavering from uncertainty. He gave her one last smile before turning around marching hurriedly over to some equipment he had placed down earlier. She saw Rory give her a small smile as well before turning the Doctor with a frown.

"Doctor, where's Amy?" he asked. The Doctor picked up his equipment and started walking to the church.

"Rory, I'll get her back," he said hurriedly, walking past Rory.

"What do you mean, 'Get her back'? Where's she gone?" Rory demanded. The Doctor spun to him.

"She was taken into the Earth."

Rory, stunned, seemed to have lost his breath by that statement. "How? Why didn't you stop it?"

The Doctor sat down the equipment, walking up to Rory assuredly. "I tried. I promise, I tried."

Rory's face grew with outrage. "Well, you should've tried harder!" He got into the Doctor's face, screaming this at him.

"I'll find Amy. I'll keep you all safe. I promise." Rory just glared at him. The Doctor's shoulder slumped some. "Come on please, I need both you and Wanda here beside me." The Doctor turned, picking up the equipment once again and started walking to the church. He stopped short in front of Wanda. She could see he seemed conflicted by something. Half leaning away, half leaning towards her, he looked as though he were torn by something he desperately wanted to do, but was holding himself back.

"Stay close by my side, okay," he finally said to her. She gave him a small nod before he walked off. Wanda glanced over her shoulder, watching the Doctor walk off. Turning back to Rory, she saw the pained look on his face. She knew at the moment he was greatly upset with the Doctor and sick with worry over Amy. Rory looked down at the ground, shaking lightly as though he were about to breakdown. Then he sucked in a deep breath, pulling himself back together with a determined expression.

"Wanda," he spoke quietly, "please, tell me . . . is Amy going to be ok? Are we going to find her?" She could hear the desperation in his voice. Wanda nodded to him, hoping that in some way she might reassure him and ease his pain. "Promise me?"

"I promise she is okay, Rory. In fact, she doesn't get hurt at all today," Wanda told him. "The Doctor finds her safe and sound. She'll be brought back to you."

Rory sighed, seemingly in relief. "Thank you. At least I know I can trust _your_ promises." He started walking towards the church, but then stopped to gaze around. "What exactly is going on though? What's happening here?" Wanda gazed around too. Looking to all the patches of blue grass around, she saw another area of dirt shift.

"The ground is dangerous," she whispered. Rory looked to where she was staring, then back to her.

"What do you mean? The ground itself is dangerous?"

She gazed up to him, a hint of warning in her eyes. "No, it is what lies beneath the ground."

XxXxXxXx

Everyone rushed about in the church, setting up different equipment and electrical cords. Wanda sat on an old stool, trying to sit as quietly as possible. Hoping she would not disturb anyone or interrupt anything. The Doctor directed all of them in an orderly fashion, giving them each an important job to do. Every few moments the Doctor would stop by where she was sitting, asking her how she was doing and holding up. She would tell him 'fine' each time, and then he would give her the brightest smile before whizzing off again. Rory would stop by her to ask the same questions, but then ask others such as what was going to happen next, what exactly they should, how they should do it, and so forth. Each time she explained some of the things which she knew they should do, but other than that she knew nothing. Then he would run off to do exactly what she suggested, which surprised her greatly.

Mostly though, she sat there pinching her thumb or reaching her hand up behind her back to tug on her long chestnut hair, periodically. Every few moments, she would wince and rub at her chest, trying to get the extremely sore feeling to go away. She felt so useless just sitting there, but she did not know what to do with herself. She felt so . . . naked being seen by all of them. She was used to being in the shadows. The same applied even at the village back home. She never really cared much of asserting herself into things. Now, she felt so out of place . . . Also, she noticed the dream moved strangely compared to what she has been used too. In the past, her dreams always jumped around to her favorite parts or skip the ones she did not like. Now, however, the dream moved so slowly.

"You still doing okay?" the Doctor asked happily to her. Wanda looked up from her lap to see him holding an arm full of wires and cords. She gave a small nod. He leaned forward suddenly and quickly, giving a kiss on her forehead. She gave a gasp as he bounced away to the computers. She touched her forehead softly, before quickly looking back down to her lap and twisting her fingers around. Her heart giving off the rapid echo beating again.

Rory came up beside the Doctor, helping him to set up the computers. He glanced over to Wanda, before looking back to what he was doing.

"I've never seen her so quiet before," he finally said to the Doctor. The Doctor hummed lightly, electronics sparking from whatever he was working on. Rory glanced back to Wanda. "I mean, from what I saw, she always had something to say or was always bouncing around doing something." The Doctor shot a quick look to the girl of discussion before going back to his job.

"This is the first Wanda. The earliest her. She isn't used to being seen or around very many people," the Doctor explained. "She told me how she had always been invisible all her life, so right now she's very skittish. I don't think I helped matters with the kissing either. At the moment, she is also seeing all of this as only a dream. She's just waiting to wake up. Other Wandas are very different" The Doctor smiled at remembrance. "Second Wanda is always sassy and sarcastic. And Third Wanda has one hell of a mouth, one hell of a temper, . . . and one hell of a left hook." The Doctor rubbed his right cheek as if remembering it being in pain.

Rory sort of stared at her for a moment, then back to the computer systems in front of them.

"She knew the ground felt wrong," he told the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up, smiling. "Oh? She did? Oh, she's just as clever as ever." He gave the girl an affectionate glance.

"But there's something else. She kept saying . . . 'the ground is dangerous'." Rory glanced at the Doctor to see a solemn expression on his face. "What does that mean, exactly?"

The Doctor did not say anything for a few moments. He glanced at the timer on the screen, ticking down until their time ran out. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Wanda gazed around the room to have her eyes fall upon Elliot working on the map for the Doctor. She saw him nibbling on his pencil slightly, seeming to be having an issue in figuring out the schematics of the village. Slowly, she stood up from her seat and walked over. Coming up behind him, she glanced down to see the map was only halfway done.

"Are you doing all right?" she asked quietly. "Need any help?" Elliot turned his head to her, looking embarrassed.

"I can't seem to get this one area right," he mumbled dejectedly. She sat down next to him, looking closely at the map. Smiling calmly, she pointed to the map.

"If you make the lines here and here, you give a better range of space equal to the same measurements from in the courtyards," she suggested.

"Oh! Yeah, I see! And if I space out these buildings out here . . ." They continued to work together on the map, each giving helpful ways to improving it. Wanda found joy in helping Elliot. She had always enjoyed this character on this particular episode, and found it enjoyable that he seemed so at ease with her. She had never really been around children that much before. The village from where she lived did not really have very many children. But being with Elliot, she found herself calm and happy to help him. It was much easier to talk with him than anyone else.

Halfway through the map, Elliot turned to her with in question.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" he asked. Behind her back she tugged her hair again, wondering if she should play along with her dream. Making a decision, she gave a gentle smile.

"You really want to know?" she questioned. He nodded excitedly. Wanda glanced around as if to make sure no one heard them. She leaned in close to whisper to him. "We're time travellers from the past. We accidently wound up here. Good thing we did though, so we can help you guys out."

Elliot stared curiously at her. "Really?" She gave a happy nod. The boy raised a brow, his eyes filled with curiosity. "What year are you from?"

"I'm from 2013 myself, and I know Rory and Amy are from 2010. The Doctor is the one who takes us to and from everything." She knew technically this was a lie about herself. She did not travel with the Doctor or his companions. But since it was a dream, there was no real lies told.

"Could I come with you guys?" Elliot asked, looking hopeful.

"Maybe someday. I'd love for you to travel with us."

Elliot nodded excitedly, seeming suddenly ready for adventure. He quickly scribbled some more on the map, making some last minute touches.

"Thanks for helping me," he told her gratefully. "I was really having troubles cause of my . . . dyslexia." He muttered the last part in shame. Wanda smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help," she said. "But don't let something like that stop you, I never did."

He looked up at her, blinking in surprise. "Are you dyslexic?" She nodded to him. "How do you deal with it?"

She hummed softly, thinking on it. "I learned to work with it and use it to my advantage. It actually comes in handy sometimes when you want it too. My friend Shelly and I actually came up with our own secret language because of it."

"Really? Cool!"

She smiled brightly at him. Looking down at the map, she saw it had finally been completed. "I think you should show the Doctor your map now, and don't worry, he's going to love it."

Elliot gave her a smile before jumping up to rush to the Doctor. She saw how Elliot gave the Doctor his creation and watched the Doctor praise the boy for a job well done. At one point, Elliot turned and pointed to Wanda. The Doctor beamed brightly to her in admiration. Wanda just bowed her head, staring down at her twiddling fingers in her lap.

She was glad she had made both Elliot and the Doctor happy, but still felt unsure of herself around the Doctor. What had been that kiss earlier? Why had he done that? She felt her lips again, feeling a tingling sensation from remembering what had happened. She wondered what Shelly was going to think and say about all of this once they both woke up tomorrow. Wanda bet her friend will have a good laugh.

"I left my headphones at home."

Wanda's head shot up as she saw Elliot walk out of the church. She sat there, unsure what she should do. She knew what was about to take place, but should she interfere? The Doctor had said to stay close . . . but this was only a dream after all. She should be able to change Elliot's capturing and keep him safe. If anything, it could help Ambrose not make the biggest mistake of her life. Pinching her thumb, Wanda looked over to the Doctor, seeing him intently gazing at the computer screen. Not paying attention to what went on around him. Making her decision, she stood up quickly and went outside after Elliot.

After a while, everyone ran back inside the church for safety as the sky darkened and the ground began to shake. The Doctor hurriedly went to the computers, working on getting a fix of the source when suddenly all the electrical appliances sparked wildly and fizzled out. The Doctor stared in shock at the now useless equipment. Tony went over to the wall, flipping a switch to check the power.

"No power," he declared.

"It's deliberate," explained the Doctor. He paced about, trying to think of something.

"What do we do now?" Rory asked him.

"Nothing. We've got nothing," the Doctor cried out in frustration. "They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems." He continued to pace, thinking. Rory checked around the room, looking to everyone.

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" he asked around. Everyone muttered a response. Rory scanned around, seeing that a certain someone was no longer in the room. "Doctor, where's Wanda?" The Doctor froze instantly, spinning on the spot to face everyone there. He looked wildly around the room, to see a very important someone gone.

"Wanda? Where's Wanda? Has anyone seen Wanda?" he asked quickly. Everyone shook their heads. The Doctor glared to the male nurse. "Rory, you were supposed to watch her! Why didn't you watch her?"

Outraged by such a statement, Rory glared at him in return. "_I_ was supposed to watch her? What about you! You were the one who wanted her close by your side!"

The Doctor waved his hands around to the computers. "I was busy!"

"Well, so was I!"

The ground suddenly started to rumble and shake violently. A loud electrical noise of sorts sounded from below. They all stared in shock at the ground. Rory was the first to speak up. "Doctor . . . what was that?" he questioned carefully, starting to feel dread build up inside him. The Doctor quickly placed his ear to the ground, listening closely.

"It's coming through the final layer of earth," he spoke quietly.

"What is?" asked Nascreen. The Doctor jumped up, frowning heavily. The sounds stopped, leaving the area in eerie silence.

"Whatever it is, it's coming up outside," the Doctor muttered. All remained silent, before Ambrose stared around seeing someone else was missing.

"Where's Elliot?" she called out. "Who saw him last?" She looked quickly around to everyone. The Doctor stared in shock to her.

"I did," he answered quietly.

"Where is he?" demanded the mother.

"He . . . he said he was going to get headphones."

Ambrose looked to him in anger. "And you let him go?! You let him and that friend of yours just run off?!" Rory looked at them both.

"Ambrose, it's most likely Wanda went with Elliot. So, he's not alone and safe with her," he said evenly.

"But . . . that means . . . that they're both outside . . .," Ambrose paused in her sentence, apparently too afraid to finish her thought. The Doctor stared to the church door, the color of his face draining and a look of horror washing over him.

"They're both outside with whatever's come up," he finished her sentence with panic laced in his voice. Loud banging and shouting erupted from the church door. They could hear Elliot shouting in a state of terror. Ambrose ran to the door, shouting for her son and yanking on the door. Everyone rushed forward to help, trying to get the door to open.

"Open the door! Please open the door!" Elliot cried out to them.

"Push Elliot!" Ambrose shouted to him. They could suddenly hear another pair of hands banging on the door.

"Come Elliot, push as hard as you can with me," they heard Wanda say hastily outside. The Doctor's eyes went wide upon hearing her voice.

"Wanda!" he shouted. He started yanking on the door with all his might, determined to get it open. "Come Wanda, you got to get it open!"

Eventually, the banging outside had stopped. They heard small whimpering coming from Elliot.

"Doctor, I'm sorry," they heard Wanda say through the door. Then everything on the other side went silent.

"Wanda?! Wanda! NO!" the Doctor yelled. The door finally opened up completely as the Doctor stumbled out. He ran outside, whipping his head around wilding looking for her. Nothing. All he could see was an empty darkness. Wanda was nowhere in sight. He breathed heavily in horror, not believing what had just occurred. He turned to the graveyard, screaming into the darkness. "WANDA!"

XxXxXxXx

Any thoughts or comments, please leave a review. I always enjoy seeing what everyone has to say. :)

I hope you enjoyed the read and will continue to do so in the future. :D

~Tinker~


	3. Ch 3: Cold Blood

Hello, once again readers! :)

Please, enjoy the chapter.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: Cold Blood

"So, I think I've met these creatures before. Different branch of the species, mind, but all the same . . .," the Doctor explained to Rory quickly. They were currently outside in the sunlight, standing by the cellar door which led underneath the church. The Doctor had a lighthearted tone as he explained all of this to Rory, but his face spoke otherwise. His eyes were in a storm of emotion, and expression set with constant worry. Rory glanced at him repeatedly, anxious about the Doctor. He knew what the Time Lord got like when Wanda was in trouble. He still remembered what the Doctor had been like in Venice. All Rory could hope to do was to keep the Time Lord as calm as he could.

"Let's see if our friend's thawed out," the Doctor went on as he opened the cellar door. Both Rory and him walked inside into a cobwebbed and damp cellar; the whole area itself rather cramped and small.

"Are you sure? By yourself?" Rory asked concerned.

"Very sure," the Doctor told him confidently. "Venom gland takes at least twenty-four hours to recharge, so I don't have to worry about being poisoned." He stood in the doorway of the interior room, glaring at their prisoner. "Am I right?" He received no answer from the other. "I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." He assured Rory, even giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

Rory gave him a skeptical look before exiting the cellar. The Doctor then turned back to their captive, studying them closely with his piercing gaze. He walked towards them slowly.

"I'm The Doctor. I've come to talk," he spoke calmly to the creature sitting on the floor before him. After removing their mask, he revealed to himself a Silurian female who stared aggressively back at him. Very much a Homo Reptilia, with green scales as skin though with many features similar to humans. Giving her some compliments, trying to ease the tension between them, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in front of the Silurian. He crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands together tightly. "Now, your people have a friend of mine, and have taken someone very precious to me." The Doctor leaned forward slightly, giving her a hard stare. "I want them back."

XxXxXxXx

"Are you sure about this?" Rory asked once again as the Doctor stormed off to his TARDIS. The Doctor seemed to have made up his mind by going down below to the Silurians. Rory did hope that maybe he could save Amy and Wanda, but at the same time had a horrible feeling about the Doctor leaving the rest of them behind.

"Yes, I'm sure," the Doctor said firmly. He reached the TARDIS doors, ready to open them when he paused. "Rory . . . I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Just know, I wasn't blaming you."

"Yeah, I know," Rory sighed. "Same goes for me."

"It's my fault . . . I should have been more careful with Amy, and I should have paid more attention to Wanda." The Doctor leaned his head against the TARDIS door in a sorrowful manner. "It's her first time with me and I let her get captured. I couldn't keep her safe. It's Venice all over again."

"It's okay, Doctor. Wanda told me earlier that Amy would be all right. She promised." Rory patted the Doctor's shoulder lightly, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure that means she'll be all right as well."

The Doctor turned his head to Rory. "But that's the thing, Rory. She can always promise the safety of others . . . but she can never guarantee her own. You've seen that for yourself."

XxXxXxXx

Wanda's eyes fluttered open as she heard someone struggling next to her. She looked around rapidly, trying to get her bearings as to where she was. She had been certain she would have woken up by now. But it appeared she was still trapped within her dream. She was in an underground lab of sorts, with dirt walls and vegetation growing everywhere. She felt herself strapped into a chair with restraints wrapped around her wrists, keeping her bound to it. Instantly, she knew she had awoken within the Silurian Doctor Malohkeh's lab. But . . . if she was in the lab . . . that means . . .

"Commencing dissection."

Wanda whipped her head over to see Amelia Pond, in her getup for Rio, strapped onto one of the other examining chairs with Malohkeh leaning toward her with his scalpel. Amy started whimpering as the Silurian Doctor drew closer to her. Wanda's eyes went wide with terror; afraid her dream might just turn into a nightmare by making her watch Amy be dissected. She jumped slightly when voice spoke over the intercom system.

"Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested," it called out. Malohkeh back up from Amy, glancing curiously at the ceiling from where the announcement had come. Then he hurriedly left the room, seeming to be rushing off when he was requested.

"Yeah! And stay out!" yelled out Amy, sounding slightly unsure at what had just happened. Wanda watched as Amy used the remote she had taken from the Silurian Doctor's pocket to undo her restraints. They clicked open; Amy gave a laugh of success. She swiftly got up from her chair and went over to Mo to help him out the same way.

"How did you get that?" the man asked in disbelief. Amy grinned largely at him, waving the device in her hand.

"You never picked a lizard man's pocket? Come on, before he gets back," Amy told him. She started to rush out the door, but Mo held her back.

"Wait. We need to get her out as well," he said, pointing to Wanda. Amy spun around, gazing in surprise to Wanda. Wanda just stared back meekly.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. Didn't realize you were there," Amy said apologetically. She ran up to Wanda, freeing her from her chair as well. "What's your name then?"

"Wanda," she told her.

Amy gasped in disbelief. "Wanderer?"

Wanda blinked back blankly, not quite sure what Amy had meant by that. Amy seemed to deflate a little by Wanda's confusion.

"Oh. Must be a different Wanda. Well, come on then. We need to get out of here." Amy instructed the two freed captives. Amy led the way while Mo and Wanda followed behind. Wanda glanced around; somewhat in amazement on how detailed everything appeared in her dream. To her, it was the most realistic one yet. She looked to Mo as he spoke up.

"That creature, do you think it was an alien?" he questioned to Amy. Amy continued to march down the hall determinedly. Though not without throwing cautious glances around every corner. Mo started to do the same. "Any more of them, do you think? Do you think the Earth's been invaded?"

Wanda wanted to answer his questions, hoping she could possible help calm both him and Amy. Also, it might help them figure things out sooner and help the Doctor. On the other hand, she might mess things up and ruin everything for them. If she let them know too soon on what was going on, the situation might be rushed to the point where the timeline would not turn out all right. Too afraid she might mess up; she reached behind to tug on her hair and kept quiet.

"Don't know. But I know some people who could have some answers," Amy said to the man. "One isn't currently here, so we have to find the other. We need to get back to the surface and find him." Amy stopped short of a large metal door with a small computer screen next to it. She gave them both a large grin. "I wonder where this leads."

"Maybe it's a way out," Mo said excitedly.

Wanda watched as Amy pushed a button on the side, the lights within the room lighting up. Mo peeked in to see his son Elliot hooked up to different wires and tubes within the sedation chamber. Wanda felt a wince in shame. She had hoped by staying outside with Elliot she might have been able to help him push the door open, saving him the trouble of being captured. Then in return, Ambrose might not kill the Silurian captive, Alaya. She gazed up to the ceiling, wondering if maybe Alaya's murder had already been committed.

"Oh, my god, no," Mo said brokenly. He started to wiggle the door handle, trying to get it open.

"What is it?" Amy asked. Mo started to shake the door more desperately.

"It's my son. It's Elliot. What've they done to him?" He backed away quickly, going over to the computer next to the door. He started pushing buttons wildly. Amy walked up to the door, looking horrified by the sight of Elliot. Mo continued to struggle in releasing his son. "He's in there! We have to get him out!"

"He's okay," Wanda spoke calmly. Both Mo and Amy turned sharply to her in question. Wanda felt her face heat up in discomfort. Tugging on her hair, she began to explain, "It's a sedation chamber built for observation and study. The Silurian doctor placed him in there so that he might examine human young. There is no ill intent for the act, only curiosity. Elliot is perfectly safe being within there." They gazed at her in astonishment.

"How do you know all of this?" Amy asked skeptically. Wanda tugged on her hair from behind some more, uncertain on what to tell them exactly how she knew. Would they believe her if she told them she had watched all of this on the telly before? She decided on avoiding the subject. She gazed over to Elliot within the room, giving him a sad stare.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to stop it," she told them softly. "I tried staying outside with him, hoping I could stop him from being taken, but . . . ," she lowered her head in shame, "I only got us both captured in the end." Amy eyed her for a moment, not sure what to think of the girl then turned to Mo.

"Look, these screens," she pointed to the computer on the wall, "they're monitoring something. I think they're vital signs: heart beats, pulses. He's still alive." Mo appeared conflicted to leave Elliot's side, but agreed in the end to continue on.

A while later they came to another hallway, with rows of glass doors lining the hall on each side. Wanda recognized them as the transport chambers for the Silurian warriors on the geothermal currents. Amy walked up to one wall, pushing a button which activated the light within two of the chambers. Two Silurian warriors stood there, armed and ready for battle. Mo jumped back in fear. Amy hurriedly turned the lights back off. They all stared at the warriors, waiting to see how they would act.

"They're not moving," Mo finally said.

"Maybe they're asleep?" suggested Amy.

"They are," said Wanda. Both turned to her, eyebrows raised. She nodded her head to the Silurian. "They're in suspended animation right now; placed into a deep sleep, but ready to be awoken at the moment's notice when needed."

"How do you know so much about them?" Amy questioned her. Wanda just gazed down and shrugged.

Amy turned the lights on once again, opening the chambers at the same time. She stepped within, inspecting the sleeping warriors. She crouched down at their feet, examining the transport discs under their feet.

"I wonder what these are?" Amy questioned aloud curiously. Wanda almost started to explain, but held herself back. She had already been talking too much. Amy glanced back to them. "The Doctor and Wanderer would know. They always know."

After a few more moments of checking, both Amy and Mo grabbed the Silurians' weapons ready to fight back. Wanda felt slightly repulsed by this, but reminded herself that this was all a part of her dream. There were no real weapons or deaths happening. So she had no real reason to worry. They walked to the end of the hall into a vast area, filled with hundreds of Silurian warriors. All in the suspended animated state. All at the ready for battle. The trio stared at the sight in alarm.  
"We don't stand a chance," Mo breathed out.

"We have to find the Doctor," Amy said quickly. They backed up from the feared place, leaving swiftly down the way. Eventually, they came across another area. One which looked much nicer and well kept. They could hear voices coming from down the way. Mo went around one direction, going to the opposite door for a surprise attack.

"This is our court and our place of execution," came a commanding female voice from within the room. Rushing forward, Amy charged in with her weapon at the ready pointing to the Silurian General, Restac. Restac hissed loudly at her. The Doctor and Nasreen stood in the centre, with their hands bound behind their backs and a group of Silurian warriors surrounding them with weapons.

"Let them go," Amy commanded to Restac, keeping her weapon aimed steadily at her.

"Amy Pond, there's a girl to rely on," praised the Doctor.

When Wanda came around the corner, the Doctor's face light up with relief. He started forward only to be held back by a Silurian warrior. He shot a glare to the warrior before looking back to Wanda. Amy demanded the Silurians let the Doctor and Nasreen go, but Restac easily disarmed her. The Silurian General then turned to Mo, making him drop his weapon as well. Malohkeh tried reasoning with Restac, to get her to see reason in acting on such violence, but she had him escorted out of the courtroom. Declaring the case a military tribunal, she ordered for their execution. Each of them was grabbed roughly, tied to large, black pillars at the end of the room. Mo and Nasreen were tied on one pillar, while the Doctor, Amy, and Wanda were tied to the other. The girls placed on either side of the Doctor.

"Are you all right, Amy?" asked the Doctor.

"Pretty good, besides the, you know, part of being tied up. Sorry about the rescue, it didn't live up to its potential as I'd hoped," said Amy. The Doctor turned his head as far as he could to Wanda, trying to get a good look at her.

"Are you all right, Wanda?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she whispered. She looked to him gently. "You didn't get hurt too bad from decontamination, did you?" The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile, once again amazed by her ability of knowing.

"Nah, I'm fine. Never better," he reassured her. His smiled dropped, giving her a serious expression. "Wanda, I'm sorry. I took my eye off both you and Elliot."

"It's fine, Doctor. I didn't mean to worry you. I wanted to keep Elliot from being taken. I thought I could change things, but, in hindsight, I probably should have just warned you instead. I didn't really think things through." Wanda turned her head, feeling embarrassed by her mistake.

Overhearing their conversation, Amy turned her head to the Doctor in curiosity.

"Wait, Doctor . . . she isn't our Wanda, is she?" she asked him quietly.

"Yep," the Doctor answered.

"Are you sure?" Amy countered. "She doesn't look anything like the other Wandas. She didn't know me. She didn't even know her name."

"This is first Wanda. You haven't met her yet. In fact, she hasn't met you or anyone else yet herself. This is the very _first_ time for her actually," the Doctor explained to her quietly, not wishing for Wanda to know what they knew just yet. "She showed up in a grave earlier. Rory found her."

Amy blinked in shock. "Blimey, how many times does she change her face? I can't keep up with it."

"Three times so far," he laughed quietly.

"And . . . how many times have you changed your face, exactly?"

"Eleven."

Amy blinked and gave him dumbfounded stare. Then she shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "You two never cease to amaze me." She grew quiet for a moment, staring at the Silurians working on some computer on the large centre court table. Finally, she spoke her next question very quietly. "So . . . does that mean she has no idea who or what she is?"

The Doctor shot a quick peek over to Wanda. He saw how she stared calmly to the wall across from her, seeming unfazed or troubled by neither their capture nor the immanent execution hanging over their heads. He looked back to Amy. "No . . . not yet."

All were quiet for a few seconds. Finally, Restac finished her work on the computer, bringing up a holographic computer screen. Everyone could see Rory, Tony, and Ambrose standing within the cellar. Wanda kept her fingers crossed, hoping that perhaps things have been done differently by Ambrose on this occasion.

"Who speaks for the Apes?" Restac called to the screen. Rory walked warily up to the screen from his side.

"I speak for the . . . humans. Some of us, anyway," he spoke up, sounding unsure of himself or of the situation unfolding before him.

"Do you understand who we are?" Restac asked harshly.

"Sort of," Rory answered. Then he seemed to second guess himself. "A bit. Not really."

"We have Ape hostages," Restac said with a sneer. Rory and the others suddenly saw everyone tied up to the pillars. Rory leaned closer to the screen in alarm.

"Doctor! Amy! Wanda!" he cried out. Ambrose and Tony pushed their way closer upon seeing Mo and Nasreen tied to the other pillars.

"Mo! Mo, are you okay?" Ambrose shouted to the screen. Mo reassured her, evening telling her the good news of their son. Amy and Rory exchanged some quick lighthearted words as well, each glad to see the other in one piece.

"Not to interrupt," the Doctor called out, "but just a quick reminder to stay calm." Restac gritted her teeth as she spoke next.

"Show me Alaya," she commanded. Everyone could see the conflicted and frightened expression crossing over Ambrose's face.

"Oh, Ambrose, what have you done?" Wanda breathed softly. Only the Doctor had heard her. He gave a sharp glance to her before staring back to the screen.

"Show me and release her, immediately, unharmed, or we kill your friends," Restac told them fiercely. "One by one."

"No," Ambrose cried to the screen, terror written across her face. The Doctor tried to calm her and the others from beyond the screen, but Ambrose just became frantic. "We didn't start this!"

The Doctor tried to get the situation to turn around, but Ambrose ruined delegations by declaring none would follow or work with the Silurians. She demanded that they give her back her family. Restac simply glared at Ambrose.

"No," the Silurian General stated firmly. "Execute the girl." She pointed to Amy, giving her warriors the order.

They could hear Rory become panicked and desperate on the screen. Amy cried out in terror as the warriors grabbed her and placed her within the firing line. She screamed out for Rory as the warriors began to aim. The screen went black, leaving nothing but static. Everyone started to become hysterical then, fighting to see reason to the madness of the situation and keep Amy alive. Wanda was the only one remaining calm. Staring at the court entrance, she began to count down softly.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1," Wanda breathed out quietly. Just as she reached one and Restac cried out to shoot, the Silurian superior, Eldane, walked in and shouted for them to stop. All stopped hesitantly while Restac spun around in outrage to Eldane.

"You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" questioned Eldane while walking in with Malohkeh following closely behind.

"The Apes are attacking us!" Restac shouted.

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac," Eldane scolded. "Unchain them." After some argument between the three Silurians, Restac left the room in rage while the rest of them were freed from their imprisonment. The Doctor went straight to the computer after he was freed, starting it up again to contact Rory. Rory asked anxiously for Amy. The Doctor and Amy both reassured him of her safety.

"Oh, thank god. Wanda kept her promise," he breathed in relief.

"She always does," Amy called out happily. She even turned to said girl and gave her a wink. Wanda just blushed, shuffling her feet some. Wanda just knew Shelly was going to be in a fit of giggles in the morning once she told her friend Dream Amy winked at her.

"No time to chat," said the Doctor in a rushed manner. He then instructed Rory on what to do for their current situation. Making sure they bring Alaya down safely. He cut off the transmission as soon as he had finisehd explaining. The Doctor then sat both Amy and Nasreen down at the court table, Eldane on the other side across from them. Stating merrily how today was the perfect moment for each species to get together and make a compromise on the planet. To coexist on the Earth peacefully. Each party was reluctant and skeptical on discussing such matters, but eventually agreed to at least talk.

"Now, Mo, let's go and get your son. Wanda, you're with me," the Doctor finished speaking.

Wanda quickly followed behind him and the others, leaving Amy, Nasreen, and Eldane to discuss the future for both races. She felt saddened, knowing none of it worked out in the end. In actuality, she really thought of it a wonderful idea to share the Earth with the Silurians. She, herself, was completely willing to help the species out in settling themselves back upon the Earth they once lived. She and Shelly had both agreed after watching this episode it would have been cool having a Silurian as a neighbor or friend.

"I heard you earlier," the Doctor whispered to Wanda, making sure Mo and Malohkeh could not overhear them. "What did Ambrose do?" Wanda lowered her head sadly.

"It's Alaya. I'm sorry," she whispered as well. The Doctor stayed facing ahead, a hard look falling upon his face. Wanda winced upon seeing the fuming expression. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you." She felt horrible. She just knew she had made the Doctor angry with her. The Doctor glanced to her, realizing what she was thinking. He reached down and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's all right, I'm not angry at you. I know how you can't or aren't always able to tell me these things," he whispered gently. He pulled her hand up, giving it a quick kiss before letting it go. Wanda felt her throat tighten slightly with conflicted feelings once again. Not completely sure what to think of his ease being around or touching her. "So, how bad are things going to get?"

"Pretty bad," Wanda answered.

The Doctor chuckled forlornly. "It always does."

After they gathered Elliot back into their group, they followed the Doctor back to the courtroom. Though, Malohkeh stayed behind to see to something. Halfway to the courtroom, Wanda remembered suddenly on the fate of Malohkeh. She knew by now Restac had unleashed the sleeping warriors, killing Malohkeh once he discovered them. She looked sadly over her shoulder, knowing that there was nothing she could do now. Maybe if she had this dream and was seen again, she might just change things for the better.

They finally arrived to the courtroom, just as Amy, Nasreen, and Eldane reached an agreement to a peaceful union of the Silurians and humans. Not long after, the others from the surface arrived. Rory came in first, giving a small wave. Then Ambrose walked in. Elliot rushed to her, giving a hug of joy to his mother. Tony staggered in under the weight he currently carried.

They all watched Tony carrying in a body, wrapped within a blanket. The Doctor reached down and grabbed Wanda's hand once again. She could feel his hand shaking tensely. She glanced to his face to see him hold a harsh gaze to them. Tony finally set the body down in front of them. The Doctor let go of Wanda's hand slowly, walking forward to pull back the blanket. Revealing the deceased body of Alaya, he flipped the blanket back over the Silurian female's face, glaring at Ambrose.

"Tell me. What did you do?" he said harshly. Ambrose appeared shocked that the Doctor knew right away that it had been her which committed the act. But she just gave him a hard stare right back.

"I killed her," she told him, sounding almost proud. Elliot pulled away from her, looking horrified to her.

"Mum?" the boy questioned in disbelief.

"I just wanted you back," Ambrose explained to her son, trying to get him to see her reasoning. Elliot pushed her away when she tried to grab him again, going over to the others instead. Ambrose glanced around to everyone, seeing their harsh stares. Wanda could see Ambrose seemed to realize the grave mistake she had made with fear crossing over her face.

"You have to believe me, they're better than this," the Doctor said to Eldane hastily, trying to make the Silurian see none of the other humans had wanted this. Ambrose did not help matters when she yelled out that the Earth was the planet for the humans, not the Silurians. The Doctor turned to her, glaring and storming up to her. "We had a chance here. In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity!" He ended his sentence in a shout, making Ambrose stare at him with regret in her eyes.

At that moment, Restac and her massive army walked into the courtroom. She demanded for her sister, then her gaze fell to what lie on the floor. She walked up slowly, kneeling down to uncover Alaya from the blanket. She wailed out in misery, before placing the blankets back over her lost sister. Enraged by what she had seen.

"And you want us to trust these Apes, Doctor?" she spat out.

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She's not typical," the Doctor reasoned to Restac.

"I think she is." Restac turned in rage to Ambrose.

"One person let us down. But there a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there," the Doctor said, desperately trying to get the situation back under control. He looked around the room, seeing all the angry or withdrawn faces. "You were building something here. Come on, an alliance could work." He started to plead then, wanting nothing more than today to work for both sides. The whole time Wanda pinched her thumb in a nervous manner, knowing that none were listening the Doctor's words.

"It's too late for that, Doctor," Ambrose said out loudly.

"Why?" the Doctor asked, confused by Ambrose not wishing to help fix her mistake. Wanda gasped abruptly, remembering what exactly Ambrose and Tony had done before coming down.

"It's the drill, Doctor," Wanda said quickly. "They set the drill to start burrowing again in fifteen minutes." Ambrose and Tony both looked to Wanda shocked that she even knew that.

"What?" Nasreen said in disbelief. "Is that true?"

"Yes," confirmed Ambrose.

"Don't do this, don't call their bluff," the Doctor said angrily, disgusted on what actions Ambrose and Tony had done.

"Let us go back," Ambrose began to plead with Silurians, "and you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone." Restac glared at her in fury.

"Execute her!" she commanded to her warriors. Everything fell apart at that moment.

The Doctor grabbed Ambrose right before she was hit by the Silurian guns. The Silurian military then started firing at everyone. The Doctor and the rest of the group ran out of the room in a panic, running back to Malohkeh's lab at the Doctor's order. The Doctor quickly disarmed most of the warrior's weapons with his sonic before rushing after everyone else. Halfway down the hall, the warriors had caught up with them, shooting their weapons and just barely missing the retreating group. The Doctor turned, facing them with his sonic.

"I'll cover you! Go! Go!" he shouted to them.

Wanda paused for half a second before Amy grabbed her arm and pulled along. Wanda had to reassure herself that everything turned out fine for the Doctor. Though . . . She shot glance to Rory and Amy. Not for everyone else. Once they reached the lab, Wanda noticed how Tony sat down on a chair away from the others. He panted heavily, seeming to be in severe pain. Wanda walked swiftly over to him, knowing right away what was wrong.

"Are you hurting badly?" she asked him.

"Not so bad," Tony panted. Wanda saw the scared look within his eyes. She patted his shoulder lightly in comfort.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine," she said, trying to sooth him. She wanted to promise him everything would be okay for him, but . . . she did not know for sure if, in fact, he did turn out all right in the end. She knew he did not die today and would end up staying behind in the lab to live out his life with Nasreen and the Silurians. But after that, his future was unclear to her. She did not feel right by making a promise she was not absolutely positive would come true.

The Doctor rushed into the lab, locking the entrance door behind him.

"Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company," he ordered. He turned to Amy, tossing her a stop watch. "Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got."

"Okay, twelve and a half minutes till drill impact," she told him hurriedly. The Doctor rushed around some more, working on different computers within the lab.

Wanda watched him curiously. She kept glancing back from him to Tony, wondering why he had not checking up on Tony. She remembered how in the show he had noticed and went to Tony right away. Checking up on how he was doing and his condition with the poison. Now however, he seemed to not notice at all. What was different this time? She knew the Doctor needed to help Tony, so she decided to speak up.

"Um . . . Doctor," she said quietly. The Doctor turned his head to her to see her standing by Tony with her hand still placed in comfort upon the man's shoulder. The Doctor went quickly over to them. Bringing out his sonic, he started to scan Tony.

"Tony Mack, sweaty forehead dilated pupils," he muttered hurriedly. He gave Tony a concerned look. "What you hiding?" Tony pulled back his shirt to show green veins running all along his neck.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure," Tony told them gravely. "I'm dying, aren't I?" The Doctor turned back to the computers to console his scanning with them.

"You're not dying," Wanda stated to Tony.

"You're mutating," the Doctor finished. Tony question how it could possibly be stopped. The Doctor then went into how the decontamination could possible work and even asked Eldane for assistance. Mo then announced the arrival of Restac's army standing right outside the door. At the ready to storm into the lab. The Doctor formulated a fast plan to send an energy pulse to the drill to destroy it. The only issue was all must be back at the surface before the sending of the energy pulse, or else they would be trapped below.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops," Rory brought up.

"I can help with that . . ." Everyone turned to Eldane as he spoke up, beginning to explain. "Toxic fumigation. An emergency fail safe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation, by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

The Doctor agreed in the end once Eldane assured him the Silurians were not endangered by the toxic gas. He also told Eldane to set an awakening day for the Silurians for a thousand years into Earth's future. This way, one day, they may return to the surface to live with the humans in peace. The Doctor went to work right away. Wanda could not hold back the small smile as she watched the Doctor doing what he did best: saving the day. Alarms started going off as the emergency fail safe was activated. Restac's army ran back to their chambers to avoid the toxic gas which led the way open. They started to head to the surface then, after much argument with Tony and Nasreen about them deciding to stay behind with the Silurians.

The Doctor grabbed Wanda's hand, pulling her close behind him as they all ran down the halls. She knew he was mostly holding her hand this time to make sure she kept up with them. They reached the TARDIS is record time. The Doctor let go of Wanda's hand to quickly to make sure Mo, Ambrose, and Elliot got into the ship first. Wanda came up beside the Doctor as Amy and Rory ran up from behind.

"Come on! Five minutes and counting . . ." The Doctor trailed off as he saw what appeared behind them. Amy, Rory, and Wanda turned around to see a large glowing crack forming on the wall across from them. It grew larger as they stared at it, leaking energy out from it and brightening the room with its glow. The Doctor shook his head some. "Not here. Not now. It's getting wider."

Amy scooted closer to the Doctor in fear. "The crack on my bedroom wall."

"And the Byzantium," the Doctor added. He walked closer to the crack, crouching down in front of it. "All through the universe rips in the continuum. Some sort of space-time cataclysm . . . an explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?"

Wanda pinched her thumb as she listened to the Doctor, knowing exactly what had caused the cracks. She felt she should warn him, but once again held herself back. Knowing the main rule from the Doctor himself, as told by River, was to not give away spoilers. The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief to wrap around his hand as he went for the crack.

"Doctor," Wanda called out to him just before he reached in. He glanced back to her. "You're not going to like what you find." Staring at her in question for a moment, he looked back to the crack and reached in. He cried out in pain before pulling back with a smoky fragment wrapped within the cloth. The others stared at it curiously while Wanda knew instantly that it was a destroyed piece of the TARDIS.

At that moment, Restac crawled into the room. She grunted in pain, slowly dying from the toxic gas she had inhaled. The Silurian General shot at the Doctor right before dying. The Doctor was then pushed out of the firing line by Rory. Rory gave a shout in agony as he collapsed to the ground from the fatal wound. Amy yelled to him as she dropped to the ground, kneeling next to him in dismay. The Doctor crouched on the other side of the nurse, scanning him to help in some way. Wanda froze in shock by the TARDIS.

Never before had watching Rory slowly die on the ground been this horrible in a dream. She watched as the light within Rory's eyes slowly fade, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell. Standing there, staring at Rory's lifeless body, Wanda never even felt the tears welling up and flowing freely down her face. The Doctor finally brought her out of her daze when he pulled both her and Amy into the TARDIS. Pulling them away from the light of the crack before it consumed them as it was doing to Rory.

Wanda stumbled around in a stupor, not able to grasp on any particular emotion. She heard the Doctor trying to get Amy to remember Rory. Even more tears flowed as Wanda knew there was no saving even the memory of Rory.

"Wanda," Amy sobbed to her. "Please. Please, tell me I remember him. Please tell me I don't forget Rory." Wanda wiped away her tears quickly and went straight over to Amy. She crouched down next to the chair the ginger girl currently sat in, holding both of her hands tightly. Amy gave her a pleading look. Wanda could only stare sadly at her.

"I'm sorry," she said gravely. Amy began to sob even harder. Wanda grabbed her face then, keeping their eyes locked to give Amy a serious and determined gaze. "But I do promise you this, Amy, Rory does come back to you. You will get him back. And then, you two will always, always be together. Forever. I promise."

The TARDIS suddenly rocked violently, throwing all of them to the glass floor. Amy got up before either Wanda or the Doctor. She looked at them both. Confused at what she had been doing, the ginger girl announced how much time they had left before walking away. Rory leaving her mind permanently.

Wanda spotted the Doctor slowly picking up the red ring case Rory had set aside for Amy. The Time Lord looked at it softly in sadness. Wanda moved closer to him, placing a hand lightly upon his shoulder.

"You'll get him back, Doctor. You'll bring them both together again," she reassured him.

"I don't think you can promise something like that. Not this time," the Docor said quietly. She was about to continue to assure him the truth of the meaning behind her message when it happen. The warmth started to spread through her and the white light began to fill her vision. The same warmth and white light she had found in the woods of her village from before.

"Doctor?" she called out, worried by what was happening. As the room began to fill with the white light to the point she could barely see the Doctor or anything else, she saw him turn to her, giving her a soft smile.

"See you soon," he said softly before everything turned white.

XxXxXxXx

Did everyone enjoy the read? Any thoughts or intake? Leave a review and let me know. :) Any little comment helps me know how the story is coming along.

As always, I hope everyone had a pleasant read and will enjoy the rest of their day. :)

~Tinker~


	4. Ch 4: The Lost Play

Hello, fair and lovely readers!

Well, here is the next chapter of my story. Please, enjoy and be merry. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: The Lost Play

The white light disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Leaving Wanda blinking rapidly in bewilderment, trying to clear her vision. Finally able to see clearly, she saw she was standing within the TARDIS again. This time in Ten's control room. The same coral pillars and grunge outlook as from the show. Staring around in confusion, she wondered what she was doing here.

Two people standing within the room caught her gaze. It was Martha Jones and Ten himself standing by the TARDIS doors. Martha stood there with her arms crossed, staring in puzzlement at Ten. Ten stood with his back to Wanda, his hands within the pockets of his brown pinstriped suit.

"So . . . she just jumps around your timeline? Just like that?" Wanda heard Martha ask.

"Yep," the Doctor said with a small pop at the end with the 'p'. He even started bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Martha started to open her mouth again in question before she finally spotted Wanda standing by the console.

"Who's she?" she blurted out, pointing to Wanda. The Doctor spun on his feet, facing Wanda as well. He gave a big smile upon seeing her.

"Wanda! Sorry, didn't notice you there," he said brightly. He bounded over to her, opening his arms to give her a hug. Wanda, in fear of what was happening, backed away quickly. The Doctor stopped short, confusion written all over his face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't understand," Wanda stuttered out, pinching her thumb hard. "I-I should have woken up by now. Why haven't I woken up?" She pinched her thumb even harder then, wondering if maybe the pain would awaken her. Her heart beat rapidly, causing a pounding echo within her ears. She rubbed her chest, wincing in pain from it.

Frowning heavily, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and began scanning her. Wanda flinched at the sonic passed over her face. He flipped it up to him, staring at the readings. Eyebrows raised high; he stared at her in pure shock.

"Wow, uh . . .," he said quietly. At that point he started rubbing his hand through his hair in a nervous manner. "Blimey . . . um . . ." He seemed very unsure of what to do with the situation before him. Wanda just stared wide eyed at him. He finally let his hand fall back to his side. His eyes searching her face carefully. "Have we . . . met before or . . ." He trailed off, seeming not sure on what to say to her.

"I've . . . I've just been with your Eleventh self," she said lightly.

"Good, good," the Doctor nodded slowly. "So, then . . . we've met before. Well, you've met me before. Well, not _this_ me. Future me . . ." He trailed off, blinking at her. "Um, hello."

"H-hi," she said back. Staring blankly at him for a moment, her eyes began to drift around the room.

Spotting the TARDIS doors, Wanda ran to them and rushed out. With the door closing behind her, she spun to face the ship. The color, design, windows, and light fixture on top were in the slightest and exact detail to that of the show. Wanda began to walk around the TARDIS, trailing her hand on the box, feeling the wooden texture. She could almost sense the power and might held within, the energy radiating and pulsing into her fingertips. It felt so real. Everything felt so real: the night air, the noises of London echoing around, the hard wood underneath her hand. She even spotted the _Vote for Saxon _posters a wall off to the side of the TARDIS. Everything suddenly became so clear at that moment, the moment she realized . . .

"Wanda?!" the Doctor called as he rushed out of the TARDIS. He looked wildly around before spotting her standing beside the TARDIS. With her hand still pressed against it. He held up his hands to her in a soothing and cautious gesture. "Look, I know what this seems like, but trust me on this, this is—"

"This is real," she said for him. He froze slightly, dropping his hands back down in surprise. Wanda kept her gaze steady onto his. "This is real, isn't it? This isn't a dream?" He just nodded his head lightly. At that point, Martha had walked out of the TARDIS looked at them both confused. Wanda's eyes drifted to the girl. "You're the real Martha Jones." Martha stopped, a wary expression directed to Wanda.

"Um, yeah, I am," she said slowly, glancing between the Doctor and her. Wanda looked to the Doctor.

"You're the real Doctor," she directed to him. He gave a warm smile and nodded. Wanda looked back to her hand on the TARDIS, rubbing the wood gently. "And this is the real TARDIS." Wanda walked back inside, hearing the other two follow behind. She walked up to the console, gazing around in wonder to everything within. Slowly turning in a circle as she stared in awe at the interior.

"It's . . . ," Wanda trailed off quietly.

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "I know, it's bigger—"

"It's beautiful," Wanda breathed. She frowned suddenly at what she said, realizing her mistake. "No, I'm sorry. She's beautiful." She could not help but smile hearing the TARDIS make a gentle hum to her words.

The Doctor stopped short of what he had been saying, staring in slight wonder at Wanda for what she had said before a warm smile grew on his face. "Yes, she is."

"How though?" Wanda asked, looking back to the Doctor curiously. "How is this real? From where I come, you are just a story." She frowned for a moment, thinking. "Unless . . . multiverse? I come from a different universe to which you and your companions exist as a story?"

"Well, that's the theory," the Doctor said, while shrugging. Wanda nodded slowly, gazing around once again.

"Hang on. That's not Wanda," spoke up Martha. "I just saw Wanda, we both did. She was blonde. Wanda is blonde and tiny and . . . that can't be Wanda." She looked to the Doctor, extremely confused now and seeming lost about what was going on around her. Wanda felt she herself was just as confused as Martha.

"Yeah, about that," the Doctor mumbled while rubbing his hand through his hair again. "She changes. Three different versions of Wanda. This is First Wanda." He gestured to Wanda who now stared blankly at him. "First Wanda, Martha. Martha, First Wanda."

"S-she changes," Martha said bewildered. Then she frowned to the Doctor, eyebrows furrowed heavily. "Do you do that too?"

"Yep! Just did not that along ago," he said cheerfully, slapping his face lightly in emphasis. Martha shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Boy, you two give me the biggest headache," she muttered. The Doctor just threw back his head and laughed.

Wanda stood there dumbfounded. She had heard Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all saying similar things back in the Welsh village. Of course, at the time she had just dismissed their talk as just a part of her dream, but now . . . Three different hers? That cannot be right. Unless there were three different hers from three different universes, which seemed unlikely, so that just left . . . no that was not possible. There was no way. She was human. How could insignificant human her be able to change as easily as the Doctor could? Opening her mouth in question, she quickly snapped it shut. She did want to know what he meant . . . but felt it was a conversation better left in private.

"So! Martha, Wanda, ready for your first trip?" the Doctor asked with excitement. Going over to the console, starting to flip switches and pull levers. "Well, first trip with _this _me anyway." He said this to Wanda with a wink.

Wanda felt her face heat up from both embarrassment and nervousness. Now that she realized this was no dream, this was the _real_ Doctor . . . well, she felt even more naked now. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever been with the Doctor nor even be able to talk to him. But now here she was, standing by a TARDIS railing, holding on as the control room shook. She was here and the Doctor actually seemed . . . okay with her being here. He actually seemed happy about it almost. She blinked, wondering if perhaps it was not this her, but the other versions of herself he had mentioned. Perhaps he only tolerated this her. If there _was_ even other hers to begin with. She still speculated this being a dream and an extremely elaborate one at that.

The TARDIS stopped with a jolt as they arrived to their destination.

"Now, Martha," the Doctor said hurriedly. He sprinted around, grabbing both his long, brown coat and Martha's red jacket handing it to her. "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door . . .," he stopped by the door, "brave new world." He opened the TARDIS door with a flourish, revealing the new world to them.

Martha went out quickly while Wanda lingered behind. She pinched her thumb and twisted it nervously. The Doctor turned to her, giving her a comforting smile.

"After you," he said, nodding to the outside and opening the door wider for her. She walked out and looked around slowly. She knew instantly where they were.

"Elizabethan, London, 1599?" she asked the Doctor just to make sure she was correct. He gave a grin to her, nodding. She gave a small, shy smile back, looking back around to the old London surrounding them.

"Oh, you're kidding me. You're so . . . kidding me," Martha exclaimed, amazed and excitedly. "Oh, my god. We did it! We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. Got to get used to this whole new language. _When _are we?" Before the Doctor could say anything, a call came from above. He grabbed both Martha and Wanda, pulling them back away from the incoming chamber waste as it hit the ground.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that," he mumbled, seeming embarrassed by the close call.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift, A&E," Martha told him, slight humour in her tone. Then suddenly, she seemed a little fearful. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" he questioned, confused by her sudden unsure nature.

"It's like in the films . . . you step on a butterfly you change the future of the human race," Martha said. The Doctor just sort of blinked at her.

"I'll tell you what, then, don't . . . step on any butterflies," he finally said. "What have butterflies ever done to you?" He started to walk on with Wanda and Martha following behind.

"What if . . . I don't know," Martha continued on. "What if I kill my grandfather?"

The Doctor turned to face her, walking backwards. "Are you planning to?"

"No."

"Well, then." The Doctor turned back around, continuing his stroll.

"And this is London?"

"Not sure. Wanda, you have any idea?" The Doctor gave her a small wink. Wanda felt herself blushing again, pinching her thumb from embarrassment. She wondered why he was asking her. He knew what time they were in. Was he just trying to get her to talk?

"Um . . . we're in 1599 London," Wanda told Martha quietly. The Doctor gave her yet another smile. She averted her eyes to the ground.

Wanda did not think she could take any more of the smiles he kept giving her. Why was he even smiling at her in the first place? This is him recently after Rose. In the show, he had been distant from Martha and everyone else. Still torn from the loss. Now however, he seemed at ease. Light and happy. A bounce in his step even. Wanda peeked back to him, seeing how he waved and smiled to some people around the city. Laughing along lightly with Martha as she joked and talked happily. Wanda wondered if perhaps . . . the other verisons of her (as the Doctor had mentioned) had helped him in some way. Maybe helped him overcome the loss, or reassured him that he would find his love again one day. Perhaps . . . she and the Doctor were really good friends? Or at least, the_other_ hers. If that were even real or possible.

"If I'm right," the Doctor spoke up, "we're just down the river, by Southwark, right next to . . ." he glanced around, looking for something specific, and then started to pull both Martha and Wanda down the way with him. They came around the corner see, "Oh, yes! the Globe Theatre, brand-new, just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe. It's a . . ."

"It's a tetradecagon, fourteen sides," Wanda said in a rush of excitement. The hugest smile broke out onto her face. She felt so giddy seeing the historic and marvelous theatre before her eyes. "Oh, my gosh! I've always wanted to see the Globe Theatre!" She bounced up and down slightly, wanting to rush off to it.

"Thought you'd like it. I know how much you enjoy the theatre," he told her with a grin. Without realizing it, Wanda grabbed both his and Martha's hands, pulling them along in an excited rush. Wanting nothing more than to be at the theatre. Both the Doctor and Martha laughed at her excitement.

Once they arrived, Wanda, realizing her mistake on grabbing both their hands and let go at immediately while muttering a quick apology in humiliation at her over excitement. They both just shook their heads and waved it off as nothing. The Doctor managed to get them tickets just in time, and walked them into the pit area for watching. The play was fantastic. Wanda could not stop herself from giggling and bouncing up and down while watching it. She also could not stop gazing around and admiring the beautiful theatre. It was even more amazing that what she had always imagined. Being here, in 1599, in the brand-new Globe Theatre . . . it took her breath away.

Once the play had ended, the actors started bowing at the applause.

"So, did you like it?" the Doctor asked Wanda.

"Oh, yes," she beamed at him. "I loved it." She blushed when the Doctor pulled her in for a quick hug and peck on the head. He let go and started clapping again with everyone else.

"That's amazing, just amazing," Martha praised, clapping away along with everyone as well. "Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare." Martha raised her fist and began to cry 'Author'. Everyone else within the theatre began to chant the same as Martha. Martha laughed loudly at what she had started. Wanda could not help but laugh with her.

Shakespeare then arrived to the stage upon hearing the chanting. He waved widely to the audience, giving a large grin. Everyone then began to cheer and applaud even louder.

"He's a bit different to his portraits," Martha commented to them. Indeed he was. No balding head, no ruffle collar. He had a more laid back look as well.

"Genius," the Doctor praised. "He's a genius . . . _The _Genius . . . the most human, human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak." Wanda smirked slightly, knowing what was coming up. The Doctor grinned with excitement. "Always, he chooses the best words, new, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Ah . . . shut your big, fat mouths!" Shakespeare yelled to the audience right after the Doctor's praise. The audience laughed around them, while the Doctor deflated slightly. Caught off guard by what had just been said.

"Oh, well," he said. Disappointed by what he had heard.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha told him, seeming just as disappointed as him. Wanda just laughed, catching their attention.

"Don't worry. He's still brilliant," she told them. "He just doesn't flourish it as much as you'd think."

She watched as Shakespeare talked to the audience some, talking of the play. The audience began to shout, demanding to know when the next play would be. Shakespeare simply waved them off, telling there was no rush when suddenly he seemed to be jolted by some invisible force. Then he announced the next play would be tomorrow, leaving the audience in a frenzy of excitement. Wanda glanced up into the upper gallery to see the young witch, Lilith, petting her little doll of Shakespeare. She looked away quickly, not wanting the witch to see that she was watching. Continuing to clap evenly, she watched the stage with a distant look.

The Doctor stared at the stage, the same look within his eyes as well. He glanced down to see Wanda slowly clapping, an anxious look growing on her face. He knew that look all too well.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Love's Labour's Won'," Martha said while they exited the theatre with the crowd.

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "The lost play. Doesn't exist, only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays, but never, ever turns up. And no one knows why."

"Have you got a mini disc or something?" Martha asked him. "We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home, make a mint." Wanda tugged on her jacket lightly, getting her attention.

"Bad idea," she told her, shaking her head slightly.

Martha just agreed, chuckling, and then continued to ask them. "How come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well . . . I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS.," the Doctor said slowly. He glanced at Wanda once again, seeing the anxious expression still there. "But I suppose we could stay a bit longer." He took them to an inn called _The Elephant_. Hoping for a place to rest for the night. There the Doctor heard Shakespeare talking upstairs, to which he quickly bounded up them with Martha and Wanda following behind.

"Hello. Excuse me. Not interrupting, am I?" the Doctor said cheerfully to those within the room. He beamed brightly to them all. "Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in," Shakespeare groaned upon seeing the Doctor. "No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good and shove—" Shakespeare abruptly stopped in midsentence as he spotted both Martha and Wanda standing behind the Doctor. He grinned cheekily at them both, gesturing and asking them to sit with him. Making the other two men leave from the table.

"Sweet Ladies," he sweet-talked to them. "Such unusual clothes. So . . . fitted." Martha and Wanda sat down across from him. Martha held a very flattered grin to him, while Wanda just gave a small smile. She could not help but feel happy to be meeting Shakespeare. Though he had never been her favorite playwrights, she really did see his writings as brilliant. Now, meeting the brilliant man in person, Wanda felt almost overwhelmed by it.

The Doctor cleared his throat lightly before introducing them all with his psychic paper, to which Shakespeare spotted right away as being blank.

"Oh, that's . . . very clever," the Doctor said, amazed at what Shakespeare had spotted. Wanda and Martha both glanced to the paper as well.

Wanda blinked, surprised that the paper . . . also looked blank to her. Strange. Was she not looking at it right or something? She would have thought she would see what the Doctor had on there at the moment. Martha pointed to it, disagreeing with Shakespeare as she saw different. Seeing exactly what the Doctor had introduced them as. The Doctor quickly dismissed it to Martha.

"Who are you, exactly?" Shakespeare asked curiously. "More to the point, who are your delicious blackamoor and castanea ladies?" Wanda felt herself blushing, not from feeling flattered or taken by what the man had said, but rather . . . uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat, pinching her thumb slightly. The Doctor, brows furrowed unhappily, threw a stern look to Shakespeare. A small glare of sorts.

"Um, Wanda and Martha are from a far-off land, Freedonia," the Doctor explained sternly. At that moment, Lynley, Master of the Revels, stormed into the room.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment," he spoke loudly to Shakespeare. "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning. I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing I'll send it 'round," Shakespeare assured the man.

"I don't work to your schedule," Lynley scoffed. "You work to mine. The script, now!" Once Shakespeare explained to Lynley the script had not been written up yet. Lynley then declared there would be no play performing tomorrow before storming back out of the room. Wanda did not notice the witch, Lilith, leave the room after him nor noticed her being in the room at all to begin with. If Wanda had, she might have tried to put a stop to what happened next.

Everyone within the room heard Lynley wailing in pain down below along with the screaming of others. Startled by the sound, the Doctor rushed down outside while Martha, Wanda, and Shakespeare followed behind. They came outside to see Lynley clutching at his throat, water spewing out of his mouth choking on it.

"It's that Lynley bloke," Martha said in disbelief.

"What's wrong with him?" the Doctor said in the same disbelief. Wanda watched Lynley, horrified by what was happening before her eyes. She grabbed the Doctor's arm in panic.

"He's drowning," she said in a rush. He looked to her then back to Lynley.

"Drowning?" the Doctor asked, not believing at first what Wanda had said. He and Martha then rushed over to Lynley to help him in some way. Wanda just stood there, frozen, unable to move forward to help the two. Nor was she able look away from the scene before her. Lynley finally collapsed to the ground, dying from the spell Lilith had used against him.

Martha tried seeing if she could get the man's heart started again, but when she went to give him mouth-to-mouth water came pouring out. The Doctor kneeled down next to the man, examining the cause of death. He shot a glance over to Wanda when he saw she had been right. This man had been drowning, as well as some sort of invisible blow to the heart, and had died from it. He saw how Wanda stood here, petrified by what happened before her. Her thumb pinched between her shaking hands, both of which were held close to her chest. He felt guilty, knowing how this was earlier her before . . . before she had gotten used to the life they lived. A life which he would have never wished upon her nor wished for her to get accustomed to in the first place. He looked back to the body in regret and shame to the life he knew he put her through.

Eventually, after the Doctor had seen to taking care of the dead man and explaining away the cause of death to the frightened crowd, as to not scare them with the truth of the witchcraft that occurred, he walked over to Wanda. She became startled slightly when he touched her arm gently. She looked to him, then away quickly. Ashamed by the showing her fear, knowing she must seem weak and pathetic to the Doctor in such a state. She followed behind as they all went back into the inn.

"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare spoke solemnly once they got back into his own room. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia, where a woman can be a doctor." He directed this to Martha, whom he watched earlier trying to say Lynley.

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Martha said to him.

"And you, sir Doctor, how can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakespeare then asked the Doctor.

"I do a lot of reading," the Doctor told him dismissively. Shakespeare then looked to Wanda, studying her closely.

"And, if sir Doctor has eyes so old, you have eyes so young. Much younger than the age of which you appear. Holding such innocence within them," he spoke evenly to her. Wanda merely blinked at him, not sure what to think of his statement. "And you," Shakespeare once again directed to Martha, "you look at them both like you're surprised they even exist. They are as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me." They all stared at him, uncomfortable by his insightful deductions.

They all bid him goodnight before leaving for bed. After some persuasion by Wanda, she convinced both the Doctor and Martha to take the small bed. She knew how they both needed the sleep. She, on the other hand, felt very restless. She knew there was no sleeping for her tonight, and perhaps for a few nights ahead. So, she sat on an old, wooden chair by the window. Leaning her elbow on the sill, she laid her chin on her open palm and stared to the stars. Listening to the even breathing coming from Martha.

Thinking upon today, everything still felt so surreal to her. Then, seeing Lynley dead today, hit her hard. It made her realize . . . that Rory, Alaya, Restac, and Malohkeh had really died. She had really witnessed their deaths and . . . she had done nothing to stop them. Of course at the time, she had believed them to be nothing more than a dream, but . . . Then with tonight the same had happened. She had let another die when she could have saved them. She could have saved Lynley. She could have saved Rory. She could have saved them all. But then again . . . how did she know she was meant to save them? How did she not know that perhaps . . . even though the notion disturbed her, there had been nothing she could or should have done? That it was an event that was meant to happen no matter what. And she simply had the unpleasant knowledge of knowing beforehand to what would happen.

After some time, she heard the Doctor getting up from the bed and felt him coming over to her. He leaned against the wall beside the window in front of her, staring off into the room. She could tell he wanted to talk with her, but seemed conflicted by it. Finally, she decided to speak up.

"The stars are the same," Wanda said quietly, not wishing to awaken Martha.

"Huh?" the Doctor asked in surprise by her statement.

"The stars . . . they're the same stars. The same stars from where I come," she whispered. "I wonder why that is?"

"Same kind of universe . . . just parallel I suppose," he said just as quietly.

"Still so beautiful." She could not stop the small smile from gracing her lips. They both stayed silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "I know this is not a dream now . . . but everything still feels so bizarre and surreal." She turned to look at him. "I grew up . . . watching you my whole life. And yet, here you are . . . real."

"Here I am." He gave her a small grin. She turned back to the window, continuing to stare at the stars.

"I'm sorry. About earlier. I did not mean to show such . . . weakness," she apologized.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

She turned away from the stars, looking down to her hands lying within her lap. "My fear, from seeing the body. It's just . . . I've never experienced something like that before."

The Doctor crouched down in front of her, taking her hands into his to give a comforting squeeze. "It's not weak by having fear. It's okay to be afraid. Fear and other emotions like that, you're stronger by having those feelings," he told her softly.

"I don't feel stronger," she whispered. He just shook his head sadly.

"You never do. No one does." He suddenly looked saddened by something.

Wanda realized instantly what was going through his mind. She had seen the very same expression many times on the show. "Don't be hard on yourself, Doctor. It's not your fault what happened today."

He shook his head some more. "It's not that. It's just . . . by being with me I put you through all of this." He tightened his grip on her hands.

She frowned at him. "Like I said 'it is not your fault'," she said sternly. "Death is a normal part of life. It's never your fault nor do you cause it. Death happens whether you are there or not. I have been naive by thinking I would never come across death. It's just, no one from my village has ever died, so I've never been around such incidents to experience it for myself. But I know I would have come across it someday."

"No one from your village . . . has ever died?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Not to my knowledge." She wanted to question him then what her life was now. What she was to him? Why she had been brought to this universe in the first place? So many other mysteries to her life she wanted answers for. Suddenly, she noticed that he was still holding her hands. His thumb absently stroked her left hand. A blush crept up on her face, her heart starting to flutter rapidly. The echoing effect sounding once again. She winced as her chest hurt, removing a hand from the Doctor's grip to rub at her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concern tone.

"I've been having this . . . odd sensation within my chest. It feels sore," she told him truthfully. "And . . . I've been having this . . . echo of a heartbeat." The Doctor sat back away from her for a moment, a troubled and unsure expression growing on his face. He quickly reached into one of his pockets, pulling out his stethoscope.

"Can I check?" He held it up cautiously. She nodded, giving him permission. Placing the earpieces within his ears, he moved the end piece to her chest. He moved from one side, over her heart, then to the other where it had been sore. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked him. He removed the stethoscope.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just . . . I don't know how to explain this to you," he mumbled. He rubbed his hand through his hair for a moment, before rubbing it down his face. He then clasped the two hands together nervously. "Wanda, have you wondered about . . . what I said earlier? About there being more than one you?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask you about that actually," she said slowly. Though, truthfully, she was afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Well . . . you see . . . the thing is . . . man this is difficult, um . . ." He started rubbing his hand through his hair again. Finally, he moved it away, pulling up the stethoscope to her. "Why don't . . . I just show you." He placed the earpieces in her ears, and then moved the end onto her heart. She listened to it flutter from the closeness between them. Ever so slowly, he moved it to the other side of her chest.

She gasped, jerking away from the Doctor. The chair fell behind her with a sharp bang as she stood up. Martha sat up in the bed, sleepily asking what was wrong. The Doctor stood up quickly, trying to calm Wanda down. Wanda back up away from him, clutching at her chest. She had been so oblivious to it. She had been so silly and stupid to have not seen the signs of its existence. But if one were in denial enough, one could ignore something quite clearly as this. Even it was right in front of them. But now, there was no denying it. She had heard it clearly. She could feel it clearly now. Beating away rapidly, her second heart. The heart beating along beside her first, creating their four beats.

"D-Doctor, what is it? Why do I have two hearts," she asked, panicking. "I can't have two hearts. I mean, I'm not . . . I'm not . . ." The Doctor gripped her shoulders softly, comforting her.

"You are, Wanda. You're a Time Lord," he said to her.

Then, the screaming began.

XxXxXxXx

So, did everyone enjoy and be merry in the read? If so, leave a review. I would really love to see everyone's thoughts and notes for the story.

Until next time! :)

~Tinker~


	5. Ch 5: Ruined Theatre

Welcome, readers! I hope everyone is having a lovely day! :) As always, please enjoy the chapter.

Well, enough of me. Onto the story!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 5: Ruined Theatre

They all ran to the source of the scream coming from Shakespeare's writing room. They arrived just as Shakespeare himself woke up from sleeping on his scripts. He looked around the room sleepily, confused by what was going on. The Doctor rushed in first to see the innkeeper lying on the floor, dead from fright. He crouched down next to her. Martha ran to the open window, looking out to the sky. Wanda stood in the doorway, once again frozen by the sight of the dead woman in front of her. She started shaking in fear.

Wanda quickly sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. She knew at this moment she must get over this. Death was normal, it was life. If she was going to become a quaking, shivering mess every time she saw a dead body, then she would be getting nowhere and be of no use to anyone. This fear must be put into its place. Breathing deeply, she counted. One. Two. Three. She squashed the fear down, slamming the door shut and locking it away. She opened her eyes again, a determined expression replacing the frightful one from before.

She crouched down next to the Doctor. He glanced over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, unsure by the sudden change within her. She gave him a quick, unwavering nod.

"Yes," she said steadily. He nodded as well, looking back to the body.

"Her heart gave out," he said, slight confusion written in his voice.

"She died of fright," Wanda said for him. "She was killed by Lilith."

"Lilith?" the Doctor questioned.

"She's the witch that Martha is watching fly away at the moment."

"Doctor," Martha called to him. He rushed over by her side to look out the window as well. While they talked of what she had seen, Wanda stayed by the dead woman's side. Though the fear was gone, the sadness was still there. It lay like a stone within her stomach, giving her a heavy feeling. Once again she could have stopped this but . . . no . . . She took another deep breath. She needed to let things pass as they would. She could not over step her bounds and rewrite time. But that did not mean she could not mourn the loss now or the losses to come.

Gently, she placed a hand on the now empty woman and whispered softly, "Be at peace now."

XxXxXxXx

None of them slept afterwards, staying up far into the morning discussing over the loss of innkeeper and Shakespeare's lover. Shakespeare spoke greatly of her, going into how brave and wonderful the woman had been. Martha started to question why exactly these events seemed to tie around Shakespeare himself. The subject changed to witches and the architect, helping the Doctor come to the revelation of the Globe Theatre being the main key to the happenings around them. They all went straight there for the Doctor to investigate.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to explain anything to you yet," the Doctor spoke to Wanda while on their way to the theatre. "I know you are confused and don't understand a lot of things."

"That's all right," said Wanda. "I know how things get on your travels. Yes, I am confused on what my life is now . . . and I really don't understand . . . what exactly I am." She paused in thought. "I really don't believe you, you know. About me being a Time Lord and all. It's not that I don't trust you are telling me the truth, it's just . . . how can it be true?"

"It just . . . is," he replied. "You and I both know it is. The evidence to that is right within you." He indicated to her heart . . . no, _hearts_. She had to keep reminding herself that. She had hearts now. Two living, beating hearts. She sighed deeply.

"I know, 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth'," she said quietly.

He looked to her curiously. "Spock?"

She gave a small smile, chuckling lightly. "Sherlock. And don't ask me to quote anything else. That's the only one I can ever remember" He chuckled and smiled as well, nodding. She stared steadily at him. "There's so much more I wish to know, though."

"I know, and I promise right after this we'll sit down and talk all you want. I'll explain everything."

She nodded to him and kept marching onto their destination. She would just have to ignore her plaguing mind for now.

When they finally reached the Globe, the Doctor began pacing around the area. He observed and checked every corner and angle, trying to decipher what clues it may hold to the troubles surrounding them. He even checked back stage to see if that certain location held an importance. All the while, Martha, Shakespeare, and Wanda sat on the stage, watching him at work. Wanda sat patiently, knowing eventually the Doctor would discover the truth behind the theatre. Though . . . perhaps, she could give him a clue? Should she? Would that be over stepping her bounds? Did other hers give him clues? Was that her main purpose for the Doctor? To help him along in the right direction? Or . . . was there some other purpose to her being here? She had no idea.

"The columns there, right, and fourteen sides," the Doctor finally said after coming back into the pit. He slowly turned around, gazing around at the walls and designs of the theatre. Analyzing everything around him. He turned to Shakespeare curiously. "I've always wondered, but I've never asked. Tell me, Will, why fourteen sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Street thought best, that's all," Shakespeare replied dismissively. "Said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen," the Doctor muttered. He started turning around again, studying the architecture. "Why does that ring a bell, fourteen?"

"Things that come in certain numbers can be very powerful," Wanda said to them. She watched the Doctor closely, hoping what she said might be a well enough clue for him. Though then again, it might not be. She pinched her thumb, worrying that she might not be as helpful as she had hoped.

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet," Martha suggested.

"So there is. Good point," the Doctor agreed. "Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head! Tetradecagon. Think! Think! Think!" He started slapping his head, trying to get his ideas to flow. "Words, letters, numbers, lines."

"This is just a theatre," Shakespeare said, disregarding its importance.

"Yes, but this theatre, and all other theatres of the world, give all words and imagination incredible power," Wanda defended strongly. Everyone look to her in interest to what she had said. She felt her face light up in embarrassment of drawing their attention to her. She mumbled the rest. "I mean . . . that's just how I've always seen it."

"No, you're right. A theatre's magic, isn't it?" the Doctor approved of what she had said. He turned to address them all, walking up closer to the stage. "Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time . . . oh, you can make men weep or cry with joy . . . change them." Wanda saw as the Doctor's face light up once he realized what he had said. She smiled, knowing he had finally seen the truth. "You can change people's minds, just with words, in this place. And if you exaggerate that . . ."

"It's like your police box," Martha said to him. "Small wooden box with all that _power_ inside."

"Oh, Martha Jones, I like you," the Doctor said joyfully to her. "Tell you what, though, Peter Street would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer," Shakespeare said solemnly. He explained to them that shortly after finishing the theatre, Peter had gone mad. Raving on about witches, voices, and such. He had become so undone and unmanageable that sadly, in the end, Shakespeare had to send him away to Bethlem Asylum. A frightening place for anyone to be during this time period. Even for those who were mad.

"We've got to go there right now. Come on," ordered the Doctor after Shakespeare's explanation. They all followed behind the Doctor. Shakespeare only being held up for a second giving the script to his arriving actors.

They arrived to the asylum sometime later in the day. Upon seeing it, Wanda felt her fear starting to work its way up to the surface again. Managing to push it away, she could not stop the anxious expression from forming upon her face. She kept pinching and twisting her thumb around while staring at the lowly place. In appearance, the building did not have the look of a fearful asylum. At first glance, one might mistake it for a court house. Its true nature could not be seen, but it could be heard. Even far away they heard the screams from the residents. Wanda knew inside must be real hell for those poor souls.

Once inside, the Doctor showed the keeper his psychic paper to pass himself off as a Lord for seeing Peter. The keeper then led them down into the depths of the asylum where the more 'unstable' residents were placed.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits," asked the keeper. They passed by different cells, the people pleading or screaming to them from behind the bars. "I can whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you." The keeper looked back to them. Wanda hated the glee she saw within his eyes. Knowing the only joy this man receive was from the pain of others.

"No, I don't," the Doctor replied in disgust. The keeper just shrugged and went off to get Peter ready for them while they lingered behind.

"So, this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry and you put your friend in here?" Martha questioned to Shakespeare. Clearly as appalled by the place as the Doctor and Wanda.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia?" retorted Shakespeare.

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place does any good," Martha asked, trying to understand his reasoning.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. The fear of this place set me right again. Serves its purpose," explained Shakespeare, looking around the area with similar disgust as them. Though, with a strong hint of fear.

Martha stared to him curiously. "Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son," the Doctor said to him. Shakespeare stared off distantly in remembrance.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there," Shakespeare said thickly.

They could see a brief glimpse of deep sorrow within Shakespeare's eyes. A remnant of what he had felt for his loss and pain he had gone through. Wanda stared to the floor, feeling pity for Shakespeare. The overwhelming misery must have driven him to the peak of insanity. She knew if she ever went through a loss such as his, she might just go mad as well.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," said Martha. Sympathetic to his loss.

The keeper finally called their attention, letting them know Peter was ready to be seen. They went to his cell to see Peter himself in a bad state: rags for clothes, thin from lack of food, his skin pale and pasty. Currently, Peter sat hunched over on his cot, not looking to anyone or anything. Lost within the depths of his mind.

"They can be dangerous, my Lord. Don't know their own strength," said the keeper.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now, get out," the Doctor said angrily at the man, glaring hatefully. The keeper seemed surprised by the Doctor's outburst, leaving in confusion to why the Time Lord would be so angry. The keeper closed the gate behind him, leaving them locked in the room with Peter. The Doctor walked cautiously up to Peter.

"Peter?" he called gently to the man. "Peter Street?" He crouched down in front of Peter, trying to get his attention.

"He's the same as he was," Shakespeare told them. He shook his head to the Doctor. "You'll get nothing out of him." The Doctor glanced to him, then back to Peter.

"Peter?" he tried again. He gripped Peter's shoulder. Suddenly, Peter's head shot up to stare wide eyed to the Doctor. The Doctor gently reached up with both hands, placing his fingertips on Peter's temples. They all watched as the Doctor slowly eased Peter's horrible memories away. Helping him to let go to what happened to him in the asylum, back to remembering what had happened to him during the making of the Globe. Peter lay down on the straw cot after the Doctor was finished, continuing to stare with wide eyes. The Doctor stood back up to look down at Peter. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches . . . spoke to Peter," Peter told the Doctor. "In the night, they whispered. They whispered." He started to twitch madly, remembering the terrible things the witches had put him through. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their_ design. The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done . . . they . . . they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"But where did Peter see the witches, where in the city?" the Doctor asked him. Peter just panted heavily, his mind starting to slip again. The Doctor crouched down again in front of him. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me. Where were they?"

"All Hallows Street," Peter finally managed to speak.

"Too many words," hissed a new voice.

The Doctor jumped back from Peter's cot. Shocked by the sudden arrival of one of the witches. She was a much older one than Lilith, with sharp teeth, and a long chin and nose. She touched Peter's chest, killing him instantly. The Doctor backed away over to the others standing by the cell doors. He held out a hand in front of Wanda, keeping her away from the witch.

"A witch! I'm seeing a witch," Shakespeare cried out in alarm.

"Who would be next, hmm?" the witch asked with wicked delight. "Just one touch. Oh, oh! I'll stop you frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals. Who would die first, hmm?" She gazed around to the four of them, seeming to be picking her next meal.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers," the Doctor said lightly, stepping up closer to the witch.

"No, don't!" Martha cried out to him. Wanda stood calmly next to her, knowing the Doctor was going to be perfectly fine.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" asked Shakespeare.

"No mortal has power over me," sneered the witch.

"No, but there's a power in words," the Doctor retorted. The witch looked taken back by what he had said, small fear growing in her eyes. "If I can find the right one, if I can just know you . . ."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us," she said confidently.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," he bit back. "Now, think, think, think humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy."

He kept muttering fast, trying to think of what the witch was. The witch grinned wickedly, knowing the Doctor was not solving it fast enough. Wanda eyes widened in horror, realizing the Doctor was not recognizing what the witch truly was. He had gotten it right away in the show, but here . . . She saw the witch starting to lunge at him, reaching out to touch him and stop his hearts. A ping of warning echoed within Wanda's mind. A chill of fear, knowing the Doctor was in danger. She quickly jumped in front, thrusting her finger out in the witch's face. The witch's clawed hand inches away from touching her hearts.

"Creature, I name you Carrionite!" she shouted. The witch wailed in agony as she was transported away from them and back to her lair. Wanda let out a breath of relief, glad she had stopped her in time. She felt herself be spun around to face an angry Doctor.

"What do you think you were doing?" he questioned harshly. He gripped her shoulders hard. Wanda could feel his hands shaking slightly.

"S-she . . . she was going to kill you," Wanda stuttered, frightened by the Doctor's anger. "I had to save you."

"She almost touched you. She could have stopped your hearts. She would have killed you. You can't just . . . ," the Doctor paused from his scolding. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes once more, this time speaking in a softer tone. "You can't just jump into danger like that."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Wanda bowed her head, staring at the ground dejectedly. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"No, it's not that. You didn't cause trouble. It's just . . ." The Doctor sighed heavily. He pulled Wanda into a strong hug. She just stood there rigidly, uncomfortable with the hug. "You've got to think these things through, all right? You can't just throw yourself into danger like that all the time." He let go, turning to the others to explain to them what had just happened, and what was going to take place with the Carrionites here on Earth.

Wanda just stared at him, confused by what he had said. What exactly had he meant by 'all the time'? Were the other hers a major nuisance for the Doctor? Or was that just this her currently, making the Doctor's life difficult? Feeling a twinge of shame, she hoped that she would not become a burden to him.

XxXxXxXx

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend," the Doctor explained as he paced around in Shakespeare's study. They had gone straight back here right after leaving the asylum. Though, not without taking care of poor Peter first. The keeper did not even seem to care that he had died while they were there. Apparently, that was a normal occurrence within the asylum. But the keeper promised Shakespeare at least a decent funeral for the architect.

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare said after he finished washing his face from the basin. He turned to face them while patting a towel around his damp face.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked. She was currently leaned up against a cabinet, crossing her arms tiredly. Wanda stood off beside her, absently tugging on her hair from behind her back. She kept watching the Doctor pace, not sure how to proceed after the mistake she had made in the asylum. Wondering, perhaps, how she could make it up to him.

"A new empire on Earth," the Doctor explained to Martha. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" she questioned.

The Doctor's gaze fell onto Shakespeare. "I'm looking at the man with the words."

Shakespeare paused in drying his face, looking shocked by what the Doctor had said. "Me? But I've done nothing," he asked, bewildered by the Doctor's statement.

"Hold on, though," Martha spoke up, finally realizing something. "What were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play," Shakespeare answered. The Doctor suddenly looked rather worried.

"What happens on the last page?" he asked quickly.

"The boys get the girl. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual," Shakespeare told them. He trailed off, thinking. "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's because you didn't," said Wanda. They all looked to her; she stared to Shakespeare's shoulder not wishing to look anyone in face. "Lilith used one of her puppets, making you write what she wanted."

"That's it," said the Doctor, realizing what that meant. He turned to Shakespeare, talking directly to him. "They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labour's Won' . . . it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken in the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" He turned to rush out the door, not before turning back to Shakespeare for a quick moment. "And, yes, you can have that."

The Doctor rushed off again, going to retrieve some supplies for planning. He swiftly walked back into the room, slamming down different maps onto Shakespeare's desk. He searched quickly through all of them until he found the Carrionites' location.

"All Hallows Street . . . there it is," he pointed to the map. "Martha, Wanda, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." They all agreed, hurriedly running off to do their parts in stopping the Carrionites. While Shakespeare ran in one direction to the Globe, the trio ran to the other towards All Hallows Street.

When they finally arrived to the street itself, the Doctor spun around trying to find the right house. 'Which house' he kept muttering while looking around. Eventually, the house revealed itself by opening the door to them. They all just glanced to each other, brows raised before entering. Once inside, they saw a horrid place with ghastly chains, whips, and other decorations one would expect to see in a horror film. They turned a corner and there standing towards the end of the dark room was Lilith herself. Smiling ever so maliciously to them.

"I take it we're expected," the Doctor said to her. Lilith just sent him a cold stare.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time," she replied shrewdly.

"Right, then. It's my turn," spoke up Martha, glaring hard at the Carrionite. She pushed her way forward, thrusting her finger out at Lilith. "I name thee . . . Carrionite!" Lilith pretended to gasp in horror, only to snicker afterward. Martha looked back to the Doctor and Wanda, confused. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe," Lilith said gleefully. She stepped towards Martha. Wanda quickly reached forward and grabbed Martha by her jacket, pulling her back towards them. It was Lilith's turn to thrust her finger to Martha, pointing harshly to the girl. "I gaze upon this bag of bones, and now I name thee Martha Jones!"

Wanda held onto Martha firmly as the girl fainted into her arms. The Doctor rushed over, grabbing at Martha as well to check on her.

"What have you done?!" he shouted in rage.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping," Wanda assured him. "The spell won't work because of the time difference."

"The clever girl is correct," Lilith said darkly. She held a cold gleam within her eye as she started forward, raising her finger at Wanda. "Now, to take care of the one who knows of us." The Doctor jumped up and immediately placed himself in front of where Wanda kneeled by Martha.

"Your quarrel lies with me," he growled at the witch. "I was the one who told her to say your name." Lilith paused, smiling wickedly at him.

"Well, then," she purred. "For you, sir Doctor . . ." She pointed to him, then paused, gazing at him curiously. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair?" She paused again, seeming to realize something. "Oh . . . but look. There's still one word with a power."

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he stared down to the Carrionite. "The naming won't work on me."

Lilith merely smirked, matching the dark gaze within his eyes. "But you heart says it all. Searching for thy traveller, carried on time as the . . . _Wanderer_."

The Doctor stormed up to her, staring down at her furiously. "Oh, big mistake. 'Cause that name keeps me fighting." She just looked at him up and down, sizing him up, unfazed by his anger. The Doctor glared down to her. "The Carrionite's vanished. Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word," Lilith turned away from him, "to banish us into deep darkness." After walking away some, she turned back around.

The Doctor raised a brow. "Then how did you escape?"

She then began her tail, explaining how she and the two others escaped through the words Shakespeare had created. Then, she boasted how they would free their trapped sisters through the play tonight. Telling the Doctor exactly what he needed to hear. Wanda was not even paying attention to what they were saying. She still sat there, trying to figure out why Lilith had not said Rose's name. The witch had said something else entirely. Something Wanda had been hearing whispered within her mind for some months now, and the same name Amy had called her. Why would Lilith say the name as well?

Wanda snapped out of her daze as she heard the Doctor cry out in pain. He collapsed on the ground in front of the open window of which Lilith had made her escaped. Wanda let out a gasp in horror, realizing that her foolish mind had kept her from stopping this. She rushed forward, along with a now awakened Martha, to the Doctor's side. She knew the Doctor would be all right, but still . . . this was just another incident where she had messed things up.

"Oh, my god, Doctor!" Martha cried out to him. She kneeled beside the Doctor, the same as Wanda had. She flipped him over to his back, Wanda helping her turn him over gently. "Don't worry. We've got you." Martha started to lean over to hear if he was still breathing. Then she sat back up, realizing something important. "Hold on, Mister. Two hearts."

"I'm making a habit of this," the Doctor chuckled while he sat back up. Martha chuckled as well, while Wanda only felt horrible for letting the Doctor become hurt by the witch. Martha helped the Doctor start up his other heart by beating on his chest in the right place. The Doctor cheered as the heart started up once again, but as he tried standing up he wobbled a bit. Still unsteady by the one heart being hurt.

"Doctor?" Wanda asked quickly. "What name did Lilith say?" The Doctor stumbled. Martha helped him keep steady. He shot Wanda a quick glance before looking away, uncomfortable by her question.

"Doesn't matter now. I'll tell you later," he told her dismissively. Wanda only frowned at him.

"But . . . she was supposed to say Rose's name. Why didn't she say _Rose_?" she questioned seriously. He just closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He grabbed her hand in a hard grip, pulling her outside quickly to rush off to the theatre. All the while, Wanda stumbled behind him trying to keep up and to understand his reaction to her question.

After the Doctor getting slightly lost trying to find right direction to the Globe, they finally reached the street to the theatre. But the play had already done its part. Whirl winds of energy erupted from the theatre's top. People on the street screamed in terror and ran from the scene. They ran toward the chaos, all determined to stop the Carrionites' victory. They entered the theatre through the stage door to find Shakespeare sitting on the ground holding his head.

"'Stop the play.' I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play!'" the Doctor yelled at him.

"I hit my head," groaned Shakespeare.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then a rather loud scream could be heard within the theatre itself. At that cue, they all rushed off onto the stage. They watched as Lilith held up the crystal orb, releasing the trapped Carrionites into the world. These Carrionites flew around the air, cackling madly as the audience screamed in terror. The Doctor turned around, grabbing Shakespeare from behind them and threw him up in front.

"Come one, Will! History needs you!" the Doctor shouted over the noise of the howling winds and cackling Carrionites.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked him in confusion.

"Reverse it!" the Doctor ordered him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Shakespeare, this time in dismay by the task at hand.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power," the Doctor went into explaining, "but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready."

"You're William Shakespeare!"

After some more persuasion from the Doctor, Shakespeare finally stepped up to the centre stage. Determined to get the words right and send the Carrionites back into the darkness.

"Cloe up this din of hateful, dire decay. Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show between the points . . ." He looked over to the Doctor for some quick words to help.

"761390," the Doctor instructed him quickly.

"761390," Shakespeare continued to proclaim. "Vanish like a tinker's cuss. I say to thee . . ." He paused again, not sure how to end his counter.

"Expelliarmus!" both Martha and Wanda shouted at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare threw his hand up into the air as he cried the last word.

The Carrionites screamed in anguish as the darkness pulled them into their prison once again. Shakespeare's script of 'Love's Labour's Won' flew from the stage and up into the air. Disappearing into the darkness along with the Carrionites. The audience, in a daze to what happened, started to applaud. Believing to what had occurred at the play was nothing but mere effects for the showing. Shakespeare grabbed both Wanda and Martha's hands, holding them so they would bow to the audience along with him. Both Martha and Wanda giggled as they bowed. Waving to the audience as well. Wanda kept blushing madly, slightly self-conscious by being on stage with everyone looking to her in cheer.

She gazed up to the gallery to see the Doctor grabbing the crystal orb which now held the three main Carrionites, imprisoned. Trapping them in the orb for the rest of time. He looked down to her on the stage, giving her a smile and wave, even beginning to clap along with everyone else. She smiled and waved back, finding herself suddenly happy and at ease. Perhaps, being on stage was not so bad after all.

XxXxXxXx

The night had passed with the warm return of the morning. Sunlight streamed into the theatre as Wanda sat on the edge of the stage. She let her legs dangle over the side while leaning back on her hands to look up to the blue sky. Shakespeare and Martha sat behind her on a costume chest. Shakespeare was currently trying to serenade Martha with his words. Jokes mostly. Martha tried telling jokes back, but neither of them seemed to understand what the other was trying to pull as funny.

"Good props store, back there," the Doctor said as he walked on the stage. Currently he held onto a large cow's skull and had on a ruffled collar. "Not sure about this, though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." He held up the cow skull, studying it. "I don't know. Wanda, what do you think?" He turned the skull in her direction, as if seeing what she thought. At her blank stare he seemed to realize something. "Right. Right, sorry. You haven't done that yet."

The Doctor unbuckled the ruffled collar from his neck and placed it on Shakespeare's, telling him to wear as a neck brace for his head. But not without dropping a hint to keep wearing it for future times.

"Anyway, time we were off," the Doctor went on saying. Wanda jumped up from her spot, walking over to them. The Doctor reached down and grabbed the crystal orb of the Carrionites. "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS, where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space," Shakespeare said, throwing the Doctor a knowing smirk. The Doctor and Martha looked to Shakespeare, completely stunned by what Shakespeare had figured out. Wanda just smiled at the man.

"You what?" asked the Doctor, flabbergasted by what he had heard.

"You're from another world, like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future," Shakespeare told him easily. But then Wanda was surprised when he turned to her, giving her a curious look. "As for you, however, I do see you are more a part of the Doctor's world than Martha's. Though . . . I see some rift there. You true self lies as much as a mystery to me just as it does for the Doctor and even yourself."

Wanda stood there, not quite sure what to think about the man's words. She looked over to see the Doctor held same unsure expression as herself, but . . . at the same time another emotion danced within his eyes. She could not place exactly what that look was. Almost as though, he himself was trying to fit a complex puzzle together. Though, she had seen that very same gaze before. It had always been dancing within his eyes back when he had been trying to figure out the mystery behind Bad Wolf.

Suddenly, Shakespeare's actors came rushing into the theatre. They told him excitedly how Queen Elizabeth had arrived to meet Shakespeare and to see the marvelous play from last night. Wanda scooted over to the Doctor.

She whispered hurriedly to him, "We should probably get out of here now."

"Oh, come on. What's the harm in staying longer? Besides, we get to see Queen Elizabeth I," he dismissed to her. The Queen walked in, a band of her guards marching behind her and trumpets playing to her arrival. The Doctor smiled brightly to her. "Queen Elizabeth I!" The Queen stopped in place upon seeing him with an enrage expression emerging.

"Doctor!" she snapped at him. The Doctor's smile vanished instantly in shock, confused by what she had said.

"What?" he questioned.

"My sworn enemy," she gritted in anger.

The Doctor became even more baffled. "What?"

"Off with his head!" The guards started to run towards them, drawing their weapons.

The Doctor's eyes went wide as he saw the guards running to them with swords in hand. "What?!"

The trio took off running. Shakespeare's loud laughter resonating behind them as they made their way out of the theatre and down the street back to the TARDIS.

"I did try to warn you," Wanda told the Doctor loudly over the shouting of the guards.

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor grumbled back to her.

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asked while panting from running.

"How should I know? I haven't even met her yet," the Doctor said frantically. Wanda started to giggle, knowing exactly what he had done. The Doctor frowned to her. "Oh, let me guess. _Spoilers_?" Wanda just nodded, not being able to stop giggling.

They reached the TARDIS, with the guards still close behind them. All at the ready for the attack on the Doctor with their swords flashing in the sunlight and some even with bows arched for firing. The Doctor reached the TARDIS doors first, opening them up. Martha and Wanda were not far behind, with Martha running in front of Wanda. That was when the warmth spread throughout Wanda, the white light beginning to fill up her vision once again.

"Doctor!" she cried out as the light made it almost impossible to see in the daylight. She could barely see Martha running inside the TARDIS and the Doctor standing there, holding the door open for her. Wanda rushed in and the door slammed behind her. The whiteness enveloped her completely just as she felt herself fall into the Doctor's open arms.

XxXxXxXx

Good? Bad? Let me know what thoughts everyone has in a review. I always love to see what readers have to say. :) I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far, and will continue to do so in the future. Or the past. Which ever way anyone wishes to view it. :D

Reviewers:

**laughsnervously-what**: Aww. Thank you. :) I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you will continue to love it.

Have a wonderful day!

~Tinker~


	6. Ch 6: The New Life

Howdy, readers!

Welcome back for another chapter. Please, enjoy! :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 6: The New Life

Wanda had the wind knocked out of her as she fell to the floor. She lay with her face pressed to the hard metal beneath her, gasping to fill her lungs back up with air. Lying there, she tried blinking her vision clear of the appearing white spots from her jumping through time. Finally, everything came in clear for her to see herself in a metal corridor. The low hum of the TARDIS sounded around her. Slowly, she pushed herself up and stood with the quiet halls.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?"

Whipping her head around, she saw Donna Noble standing down the way. With her hands on her hips sending a stern gaze to Wanda's direction. The woman walked up swiftly to the girl

"I'm asking you a question, now spill," Donna said in a commanding voice.

"Wanda," the chestnut girl croaked out. The air still not fully back into her lungs. Donna frowned heavily at the girl, crossing her arms now.

"You ain't Wanda. I know Wanda. She ain't no brunette," Donna said sternly. Then she blinked, seeming to realize something. "Hold on, the Doctor did mention something about . . . 'other hers'. Or something like that. So . . ." She sent Wanda a cool stare. "If you _are_ Wanda, prove it." Wanda stood there nervously, not quite sure what to say. She decided basic information would do.

"You're Donna Noble," Wanda began to list off rapidly. "You're the daughter of Geoff and Sylvia Noble. Grandfather is Wilfred Mott. You don't get along with your mother very well, but wonderfully with your grandfather. You used to work as a temp at H.C. Clements, where there you had been dosed by Huon particles. The only reason you had decided to take that job is because you had made the decision to turn left instead of right to the other job your mother wanted you to take. Your first day at school you were sent home from biting a boy, Thomas, who had—"

"All right. All right," Donna stopped her abruptly. Wanda paused, blinking at her in fear that what she had said was not enough for Donna. But Donna just smiled kindly at her, laughing lightly. "I believe you. Blimey, the Doctor wasn't kidding about the changing faces. I'm jealous! I wish I could do that. You have no idea how tired I get of this daft face of mine." She pointed to her face, laughing.

"Oh! But you have a wonderful face," Wanda said quickly, not wanting Donna to put herself down. Donna just laughed again, waving it off. She then came beside Wanda, hooking an arm with one of her own.

"Sorry, about the tough girl act. Can't be too sure who to trust anymore. Now, come on, let's go find your Spaceman." Donna steered the girl down the corridor, towards the control room. Wanda could see the Doctor messing around lazily with some of the controls on the console.

"Donna?" he called out. "Are you done looking around yet? We have places to go to, you know."

"Oi, Spaceman! Guess who I found," Donna yelled to him. The Doctor turned around to see Wanda next to Donna. He beamed at the girl.

"Wanda! Glad to see this you again. It's been awhile," he said happily. He jumped down to where they stood, standing close to them. "So, what've you been up to?"

"We've just been with Shakespeare," Wanda stated slowly. She glanced to Donna then back to the Doctor. Feeling confused as to why she kept jumping around the Doctor's timeline. She knew the white light caused it. But what was the light and why exactly does it transport her around at random? "Doctor, what's been happening to me? Why do I keep jumping around your timeline at random?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head and said, "Shakespeare, huh? We never did get a chance to talk, did we? Well, then," He walked up and took her hand into his, "I think it's time we did. Better late than never, right?" He then steered Wanda back down the corridor. "Donna, I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna steal Wanda away for a while." Donna waved them off.

"Go do whatever it is that you Martians do," Donna called to them as they were halfway down the corridor.

"For the last time, we're not Martians!" the Doctor yelled back to her. They could hear Donna laughing loudly as a respond. The Doctor shook his head in annoyance. "Why does she keep calling us that?"

"Because it's fun to tease you," Wanda chuckled lightly. The Doctor rolled his eyes, shaking his head in a fond manner. He pulled her along down different corridors. Wanda was not sure if she could ever find her way around the TARDIS with so many twist and turns.

Eventually, the Doctor guided her into a study room. A very cozy room with a small fire lit within a stone fireplace, two armchairs sitting close by, and books all around for reading. He led her into one chair and seated himself into the other across from her. Wanda scooted in the seat, glad to be in a comfortable environment for once. Being in the TARDIS . . . it felt peaceful. The Doctor smiled to her, glad to see her comfortable.

"So . . . what do you want to know?" he finally asked. Wanda sat there for a moment, thinking of the right questions.

"Why is it I keep jumping around?" she decided to ask. The Doctor leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his legs with hands clasped together. He seemed to be searching for the right words.

"Well . . . you're connected to my timeline. You jump around, never meeting up with me in the right order," he explained. Wanda nodded, already understanding this from the way others acted around her. As well as the Doctor's odd behavior.

"Why though? How is it I'm connected to your timeline?" she asked.

"I don't know," he responded while shrugging. But she could see it, in his eyes, he did know. He just refused to acknowledge it. She frowned heavily at him.

"You do know. I can see you're lying. Don't lie to me, Doctor. I hate when people lie," she said sternly. She saw how he winced, uncomfortable with being caught in a lie.

"How is it you always know when I lie?" he muttered. He sighed heavily, sitting back into the chair, fidgeting. He rubbed a hand through his brown hair, making it become ruffled and messy. Not much different than it already had been. "It's still . . . early for you."

"Doctor, if it's spoilers then I understand. All you have to do is say spoilers and I won't ask."

A small smile was given to her. "All right then. Spoilers."

She nodded, understanding immediately. She thought for a moment on her next question. Pondering carefully on what to ask. "So . . . if I jump around your timeline . . . does it start for me when you first met Rose or . . ."

He smiled warmly to her. "We actually met before Rose."

Wanda blinked at his response. This shocked her greatly. Before Rose? She did not know what happened before Rose except . . . "So . . . did we meet during the . . ." She could not bring herself to say it. Afraid that she might make him upset, or that it might be the time they did meet. She shivered at that thought. She would never wish to be a part of that particular time frame.

The Doctor shook his head quickly. "No. No, we didn't meet during the Time War. Sometime afterwards."

Wanda nodded to him. "How long am I usually around?"

"Oh, sometimes just for a few days, sometimes weeks, or even for months at a time. You're never gone for long either. The longest you had ever been gone was four and a half days."

"Do I . . .," she hesitated, afraid of the answer she might receive. Swallowing heavily, she preceded to ask, needing to know. "Do I ever go home again?" The Doctor gave her a sad gaze, a look of pity.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. It was all he needed to say. The look itself had given her the answer she needed.

Wanda stared into the fire for some time, digesting this upsetting information. Her home was now lost to her. Gone, in an instant. She felt numb, no real emotion taking hold on her. She could not grasp sadness or even shock. Just numbness by those words and the thought of never seeing home again. She would never again see her mother, father, or older sister. She would never again be with her wonderful friend Shelly, or any of the others. The loving village she had known her whole life, gone from her forever. It was funny; one does not know what they have . . . until it is taken away. She felt a hand brush away the stray tears that had begun to fall. Strange . . . she had not noticed the tears at all or even when they had welled up in the first place. Shaking herself out of her grief, she quickly wiped away the tears.

"So, um . . . do you know how and why I am now a Time Lord?" she asked with her voice still thick from the tears. "I'm still finding that the hardest to believe out of everything else." The Doctor took her hands into his.

"Believe it. You are a Time Lord," he said gently. Then he paused, giving her a curious expression. "Can't you feel it?" Wanda blinked at him for a moment, wondering what he had meant by that. Then . . . she did feel it.

It felt strange. Almost the same sensation as knowing when one was being watched by another. Only . . . much deeper than that. It felt similar to a warm and welcoming presence. A strong comfort from the cold universe. She knew that if she were to ever become lost in a crowd of billions, she would still feel this presence and be able to find it once more.

It was him. She knew it was him. The Doctor. The universe spinning fast around them while they stood still. A strong connection of which made her feel as if they were the only two in the universe. Or maybe they were? Maybe they were really the only two and the rest of the universe was simply some mere dream they both shared. She wondered if all Time Lords felt this way. An eternal and unbreaking bond with one another. It was . . . unnerving.

She slowly removed her hands from his. The sensation diminishing to a much weaker state than when they had been touching, though still dancing around within her.

"How though?" she whispered. "I was nothing more than an insignificant human before. How am I suddenly a Time Lord?" He frowned at her, not liking what she had said.

"Hey, I have never met anyone insignificant. And you, I know for a fact, have been nothing less than magnificent," he assured her. She stared down at the ground, not accepting his words.

"I don't deserve to be a Time Lord, though. Any one of your companions deserves that honour a million times more than I do," she mumbled. He leaned forward, grabbing her chin to make her face him.

"You deserve to be a Time Lord more than anyone," he told her sternly.

She shook off his hand, leaning away from him. "Still . . .how? How did I become this."

Another smile and sad look were given to her. "Spoilers."

Wanda sighed heavily to that. The fire danced in her vision as she stared to the fireplace. One more question still plagued her mind.

"Who's Wanderer?" she asked. She turned her gaze back onto him, seeing the curious brown eyes of the Doctor staring to her.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"I've been . . . hearing it for some time now. A companion called me that, and then the Carrionite, Lilith, saying it . . ." Wanda shifted her eyes away, only peeking to him in the corner of her vision.

"Oh. Well . . . 'the Wanderer' is a title that you gave yourself."

She stared at him for a moment, unsure what to think. "You mean, in the same way as you gave yourself your name?"

This time he turned to the fire, staring deeply at it in thought. "Something like that," he said quietly. She stared into the fire with him for a second before looking back to him.

"But why did I give myself that name?" she asked.

He looked back to her and just smiled. "Spoilers."

Wanda nodded understanding, but then frowned when realizing something else. "But . . . if that is my name, why did Lilith say it instead of Rose's name?" He suddenly looked unsure what to say, opening and closing his mouth trying to get out the right words.

"Well," he finally said, drawing out 'well' slowly, "let's just say spoilers for now." He stood up from the chair, holding out his hand to her. "Come on. Let's go find Donna again. And don't worry; you'll understand someday . . . Wanderer."

She frowned at him, taking his hand. He pulled her up from the chair, making her walk with him out of the room with their hands still connected. "I'm not exactly 'the Wanderer' yet."

He grinned at her. "Nah, you always are, were, and will be a Wanderer. Wanda is just a nickname." He finished with a wink to her, gently squeezing her hand. She shook her head and sighed. She then yawned loudly, suddenly feeling exhausted after everything she had been through. The Doctor gave her a concerned look. "How long has it been since you slept?"

Wanda blinked sleepily, trying to remember when exactly the last time she had gotten some sleep. She had been about to go to bed before being whisked away into the Doctor's life. Starting her new life itself. Back at home she had even been up for a few days before that. She always did have horrible insomnia.

"Um . . . I really don't remember," she finally told him. The Doctor nodded.

"Time for bed then," he said, steering her down another hallway.

"But what about Donna? Shouldn't you be taking her on an adventure right now," asked Wanda, wondering where exactly he was taking her.

"No. Donna can wait, she'll understand," he said firmly. He looked back over his shoulder, grinning to her. "Besides, I need to show you your room."

He directed her to a wooden door, indicating to her to go in. She pushed it open to find . . . her room? No, it was not exactly her room, but it held many similar features. The wooden carvings her father had made for her (the butterfly ones hanging over the bed), her bed having the same lilac coverings and pillows (queen size instead of twin), her mother's flowers were even in a vase over on her old oak desk. However, this room was much larger than the one back in the village. On one end, she saw the room had its own bathroom. On the other, a study area of some kind with a sofa, bookshelves lining the walls, and . . .

"Is that my violin?" she asked in shock. She walked over to her violin which lied neatly on a desk. With an assortment of sheet music scattered around. A music stand stood off to the side, a music piece resting peaceful on said stand. It looked handwritten, titled _To My Traveller_.

"Well, it's not an exact copy. Just a duplicate the TARDIS made," the Doctor explained quickly while going over to where she was. He hurriedly picked up many of the music pieces lying around, placing them neatly into the desk drawn and closing them up. "Sorry about that. A lot of this is spoilers. You usually keep these locked up." She shrugged it off, knowing she will probably run into many spoilers from now on.

She picked up her violin, comfortably lying into her hands as it always has. She caressed the wood, smiling fondly as she felt the grains. Gazing around the room once again, she found herself feeling oddly at home. Everything just felt so peaceful and tranquil. In the corner of her eye, she saw how the Doctor seemed hopeful to what her reaction would be.

"So, what do you think?" he finally asked her. She turned to him, smiling brightly to him.

"I love it," she assured him. He smiled back to her happily.

"Oh! There's one more thing though," he said quickly, as if suddenly remembering something. He ran over to the light switch, standing at the ready. "Ready?" She nodded, unsure what he was doing. He flipped the light off, sending them into darkness. Then, stars slowly appeared on the ceiling. Lighting up the room with their twinkling colors. Wanda stood there amazed how the room held its very own night sky. It was so realistic. A shooting star even zoomed across the ceiling. "So . . . what do you think now?"

Wanda was startled slightly, not even noticing when the Doctor had walked back over. He stood so close to her. She looked to him, then back to the starry ceiling. "It's wonderful."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his side. "I added this a while back. It's not as good as the real thing, but . . ."

"It's perfect. Thank you." She relaxed into the gentle hold he had on her, for once comfortable with being close by him.

At that moment, she noticed certain items within the room. Small things which she had missed beforehand: one of the Doctor's ties lay sprawled across an end table, a pair of his converse pushed underneath the bed, and his glasses lying on an open book on her desk. Small items of the Doctor scattered throughout her room. Why would these be here though? Would they not be in the Doctor's room? She pulled away from the Doctor, uncomfortable with him once again.

"I think I should go ahead and sleep. I don't want to keep you away from Donna any longer," she told him, walking over to the bed. Sitting down, she gave him a small smile. "You two go have fun on your adventure." He gave her a puzzled expression

"What do you mean?" he questioned. She sent him an unsure and confused look.

"Aren't you going to take Donna somewhere nice?" she asked him.

"Not without you," he said. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. "When you're here, I don't go anywhere without my Wanderer." He then turned and walked out the door, though not before turning back in real quick to say, "Goodnight, Wanda."

She continued to stare at the door long after his footsteps receded down the corridor. Everything about the Doctor's behavior just perplexed her. Why was he so affectionate around her? Were they truly that close in their friendship? On the show, the Doctor always did seem . . . _friendly_ with his companions throughout his journeys. Though, she knew that was more accurate with Eleven than any of the other incarnations. But that had just been a trait of his. However, Ten seemed to be just as open as Eleven. Well, not as open. He had yet to kiss her like Eleven had. Something which still baffled her greatly.

Sighing, Wanda kicked off her trainers and fell back upon the bed. Not bothering to take off her clothes. She figured that eventually she might uncover the mystery between the Doctor and her. For now though, she felt too tired to dwell on it. Pulling the covers over herself, the plush and cozy bed wafted her into sleep almost instantly.

XxXxXxXx

Did everyone enjoy the read? If so, please leave a review to let me know. I always appreciate everyone's thoughts and input into the story. It helps me greatly. :)

~Tinker~


	7. Ch 7: Carnival Fun

Welcome back, readers!

Please, enjoy the chapter and have an excellent read. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 7: Carnival Fun

When Wanda woke up from her rest, the first thing she saw were her father's butterfly carvings hanging over her bed. She closed her eyes once more, sighing lightly. Home. She was home. It had really been nothing more than a dream. A very strange dream. A very nice dream. She rolled over on her side, curling up and cuddling into a pillow. It had been such a wonderful dream. She hoped she might have it again someday. For a while during the dream, she had even been happy at the thought it might be real.

"Wanda, time to get up."

Wanda's eyes snapped open when she heard that voice. A voice she knew all too well from the show. She looked to see River Song, lying on the bed next to her, grinning wildly.

"Hello, sweetie," River said with a cheeky grin.

"Ah!" Wanda threw herself back, almost falling out of the bed. She sat up, startled greatly by River's presence. River laughed loudly, clutching her stomach while rolling on the bed.

"I never get tired of that," she managed to say through the laughter. She sat herself up, jumping off the bed. "So, what have we been up to last?" She opened up her TARDIS blue journal, flipping through the pages. River glanced to Wanda for a second before going back to the journal. "This is First you so . . . have we done the Blue Glaciers yet?" At Wanda's blank stare, she turned back to the journal. "Ok . . . oh, have we partied with Caesar yet? Or gone to the Crystalmere Clouds? Or . . ."

River continued on naming for events, each time looking to Wanda to see her reaction. Wanda felt guilty, not having the heart to tell River this was their first time meeting. She knew how upset and hurt River had been when meeting the Doctor for the first time. His first time and . . . her last. Wanda quickly shook her head, not wishing to dwell on that thought.

"Um . . . River," Wanda finally decided to speak up. River stopped looking in her journal, lowering it to her side and giving Wanda a sad expression.

"We haven't met yet, have we?" River asked her quietly. Wanda shook her sadly.

"But that's okay. This just means you never again have to run into a me that doesn't know you yet. And starting today we can have whatever adventure you want," Wanda told her quickly, not wishing for River to be upset in any way. River chuckled and smiled at her.

"It's all right, sweetie. At least you actually know who I am and everything else about me," River said lightly, seeming to push the sadness away. "You just don't know me personally yet. But starting now, we are going to change that." She gave Wanda a sly wink. "Come on out when you're ready. I think the Doctor is starting to get impatient." She walked out of the room, leaving Wanda in a daze.

So, it had not been a dream after all. Everything that had happened . . . had truly occured. She felt . . . relieved and happy that it was not simply a dream. She smiled, knowing that the Doctor and all the wonderful companions were still there waiting for her. She could not wait to meet them all. She just hoped that they would all like her, and that she would not cause too much trouble for any of them.

Her eyes began to drift around the room, taking in her surroundings. Nothing had changed much. Possibly, a little messier than before. A few different items were scattered around the room. She spotted a few of Eleven's bow-ties lying around, one worn-out tweed jacket thrown across the sofa, and a fez rested on top of a lamp. Maybe it was normal for the Doctor's things to end up in different rooms. It was his TARDIS after all.

Shaking her head, she jumped from the bed and reached down for her trainers, only to find them gone. Confused for a second, she suddenly realized what River and the new items meant. She had transported to another time with the Doctor. Her trainers had been left behind in the past. She wondered if it was a normal occurrence for her to jump to another time in her sleep. Sighing heavily, she walked out of the room, her toes freezing on the cold metal floor. She really wished she had not taken anything off now. Those had been her favorite trainers.

She walked past an open doorway, only to quickly walk back and look inside. It was the famous TARDIS wardrobe she had always seen on the show. She smiled happily, realizing the TARDIS must have led her here for some new trainers.

"Thanks, old girl," Wanda thanked the ship fondly. She patted the wall affectionately. A small hum and some beeping were given to Wanda as appreciation. Wanda walked in quickly, ready to explore the vast room of endless clothes. Glancing at her own clothes, she saw that she really needed a change and maybe take a nice shower as well. Grabbing a new pair of jeans, shirt, and a pair of converse, she quickly went back to her room.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda felt refreshed after taking a quick shower and having clean clothes. She did keep her denim jacket though. She was too attached it to let it go, afraid she might jump away and never retrieve it again. Walking down the hall towards the control room, she started to hear voices.

"Maybe I should go back to check up on her?" she heard Eleven ask. She also heard someone pacing, wondering if maybe it were him.

"Relax. She's probably just getting ready," she heard Amy say.

"Eight days. That's how long she's been gone. Eight days. She's never been gone that long," she heard the Doctor mutter. Wanda came around the corner, seeing Amy and Rory lounging on one of the control room chairs. River was leaning against a rail while watching the Doctor pace with a smirk. River spotted Wanda first.

"Hey, sweetie," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Wanda, glad you could join us," Amy waved her brightly. Rory sent her a friendly smile and nod. Upon seeing Rory there, Wanda's eyes went wide. She ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa, um . . . are you all right, Wanda?" Rory asked her curiously. She pulled back quickly; pinching her thumb and staring down in embarrassment of letting her emotions get the best of her.

"I'm sorry, it's just the last time I saw you . . . we had been with the Silurians," she said quietly. She stared up to him with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have stopped it from happening." Rory smiled kindly to her, patting her shoulder gently. Amy stood up, giving Wanda a warm hug. Touched that even young Wanda cared so much about Rory and her.

"Don't be sorry, Wanda," Rory said gently. "There was nothing you could have done to stop it. So don't blame yourself, okay."

"And he's fine, just remember that," Amy whispered in her ear. "He came back, just like you promised." She let go of Wanda, going back over to Rory. They both put their arms around each other, giving the girl bright smiles. Wanda stared at them, still unsure if they were fine with her. By this time, the Doctor walked up and hugged Wanda gently.

"Everyone's fine. You have nothing to worry about," he whispered in her ear, trying to reassure her. He patted her arm before turning away. He jumped around the console, flipping switches at random. Wanda stared around to them, unsure what to think about their reactions to her presence. They all seemed genuinely happy of her being here with them. Was it really her though, or the _other_ hers that they enjoyed having around? The other Wandas must sure be something amazing. She wished she was.

"So, now that everyone is here, where do we all want to go?" the Doctor asked excitedly, clapping his hands together loudly as he spun around to face them.

"Please, just somewhere normal for once," Amy groaned. "After that pirate ship, I just really want a day to relax. Somewhere nice on Earth, and nothing weird."

"I think we all need a day off," Rory agreed.

"I second that. After the run in with the Zaxonas, I think I need a break," River added in while shrugging. The Doctor frowned at her, looking annoyed.

"You mean you need to lay low so they won't catch you after you stole their transport," he scolded her. River just grinned and shrugged once more. The Doctor pouted and glanced around to the group. "Come on everyone! We can go anywhere and to anytime in the universe, and all you want is a 'normal' day on Earth?"

"Why don't we ask what Wanda wants to do?" River asked, a small sly smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah. Wanda, what do you want to do?" asked Amy, having a similar smirk.

Wanda pulled on her hair, not sure why they were asking her to choose. She had no idea what they could do or would want to do. Anywhere they wanted to go was fine with her. But . . . there had always been one thing she wanted to do her whole life. Something her village never had, and her parents never took her to.

"Well, um . . . I have always . . . wanted to go to a carnival," Wanda told them. She kept twisting her hair behind her back, looking up hopefully to the Doctor. He stared at her for a moment before turning to the console in a rush.

"Carnival! That's what I've said we needed to do! A nice break, at a nice carnival," he said merrily. He continued on chatting away. River and Amy gave each other a small high-five while Rory chuckled at them. Wanda was not sure exactly sure what happened, but she chuckled as well.

When the TARDIS landed with a jerk, they all walked out to see she had brought them to a boardwalk carnival. The sunny ocean shining happily from all around the wooden dock. The carnival had almost everything Wanda had ever imagined seeing at one: a giant Ferris wheel, rollercoasters, funhouses, arcades, food stands, and so much more. Wanda's eyes lit up. She started bouncing with excitement, ready to run off to it.

"So, are you ready for some fun?" the Doctor asked her. In response, she grabbed his hand to dragged him straight there. River, Amy, and Rory all started laughing behind them. The Doctor chuckled as he squeezed Wanda's hand lightly. Grinning away at the girl's child-like excitement.

As soon as they entered the carnival, Wanda let go the Doctor's hand in embarrassment, muttering an apology for her over reaction. Once again she had let her excitement get the best of her. But the Doctor grabbed her hand right back into his, giving her a wink. Wanda felt her face heat up.

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asked her. Just before Wanda had a chance to answer, she felt someone grab her open arm and pull her back from the Doctor.

"Oh, no you don't. You get Wanda to yourself all the time," said Amy in a stern manner. River came up on the other side, taking her hand away from the Doctor and linked their arms together.

"Today is our day," River told him. Both females grinned to Wanda. River winking some. "Ready, sweetie?" They dragged her off while the Doctor was heard complaining behind them. Wanda could not help but laugh merrily along with River and Amy as they continued to pull her with them.

The carnival was amazing. Wanda had the most wonderful day. First, River had Wanda ride almost all the rides with her. Except on the roller coasters. The Doctor managed to jump in the seat next to Wanda each time so they could ride them together. Wanda clung to him in fearful delight as she screamed cheerfully with every drop and loop. Then, Amy and Rory steered Wanda to the arcade to play different games against each other. At one point, both Wanda and Amy stood in the sidelines cheering as they watched the Doctor and Rory have an epic game of air hockey. That is, until River jumped in and, with two of them against her, she beat them easily. Afterwards, when Wanda's stomach started to complain loudly, they went to a food stand for an assortment of carnival treats. Everyone laughed at Wanda's reaction to her first try of cotton candy, her eyes going wide with joy and amazement. Shortly after, Amy spotted the carnival games.

"Wanda, I say we put our men to good use," she said. "How 'bout it boys? Think you can win us some prizes?" She pointed to a milk bottle stand. Some carnival goers were already there, trying to knock the bottles down with baseballs. The Doctor started shaking his sleeves as if warming up.

"What, a simple old game that like?" he said sarcastically. He walked up to it confidently. Grabbing the nearest ball, he tossed in the air. "Simple physics." He aimed and threw it. The ball then flew right past the bottles. He stood there, seemly in shock.

"You missed," River chuckled. "I can't believe you missed. A child could have hit those."

"Well, you're useless," Amy said while rolling her eyes. She turned to Rory, giving him a small pat on the arm. "You're turn."

"I've never been real good at these, but I'll give it a shot," he told them, giving a small shrug and not looking too sure that he would actually win at the game. He walked up and managed to knock down the bottles in one throw. Amy cheered as the game operator handed her a cute stuffed bear for a prize.

"Ha! I knew _you_ weren't useless," she said happily. She leaned up, kissing Rory gleefully. The nurse looked rather proud of himself as his wife hugged him with great affection.

"Beginners luck," grumbled the Doctor. "Let's try again." He walked up quickly and threw the ball hard, missing once again. Both River and Amy snickered and playfully booed him. Wanda giggled at their antics. The Doctor grabbed another ball, ready to try again.

"Don't worry, Doctor. Rory just has better aim than you," Wanda called out to him. The reaction she got was not what she had been expecting. The Doctor, in midthrow, jerked as if in shock, the ball actually knocking the bottles over this time. Rory sort of sputtered, as if choking. River and Amy both roared in laughter, clutching their stomachs and holding onto each other for support. Wanda stood there and blinked at them in question. Greatly confused as to why they would be acting in such a way.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked them with innocent curiosity.

"Young Wanda is just too adorable!" River cheered, giving Wanda a huge hug. Wanda stood there awkwardly, extremely baffled by their actions. The Doctor handed over her prize, his face a dark red. He coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"Anyone up for the beach?" he asked hastily.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat on a lone dock, dangling her legs over the side. Every few moments a wave would hit the side, sending a few droplets up to her. The ocean held a brilliant orange glow with the setting sun. It sent a fiery reflection upon the waters within the horizon. The whole scene took her breath away. She had never seen an ocean before. It was even more beautiful than what had always imagined. She could stare at the sight before her for hours and never grow tired of it. Off in the distance, in the corner of her eye, she could see Amy and Rory strolling along on the beach, hand-in-hand. While River could be seen lying lazily on the sand by the shore. Hearing footsteps walking upon the wooden dock, approaching behind her, Wanda glanced over her shoulder to see the Doctor coming towards her. He sat beside her, watching the sunset with her.

"Did you enjoy your day?" he asked her gently. She hugged her stuffed dolphin prize to her chest and smiled to him.

"Oh, yes. It was wonderful," she replied happily. "Thank you." He placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side.

"You're always welcome," he whispered. She shifted on the spot. Noticing her discomfort, he quickly pulled his arm away, but stayed sitting close. They sat in silence for a while, continuing to enjoy the view.

"Doctor, I've been meaning to ask something," she spoke quietly.

"Ask away," he told her merrily.

She gazed to the waters below their feet, carefully constructing her thoughts. "I've notice some . . . differences, between what I have seen from my universe and this one. They're small things. Just slight changes from what I know, but still . . ."

He looked to her, curious by her words. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's only little changes, such as with the Carrionites and then back in the Silurians' lab." She paused for a second. "Is it because of my presences? Have I changed your timeline somehow?"

The Doctor hummed, looking back to the ocean. The setting sun's orange glow reflected into his green eyes. "No, I don't think so. I've always theorized what you've been able to see back in your world had been an alternate timeline. Mostly the same as this one, but different in its own way." He paused for a minute in thought, then turned to her with a small smile. "Or, maybe being here you _have_ changed things."

Wanda's eyes grew wide in horror. "B-but I don't want to change things for you! If I change things, I could ruin everything for you!"

Seeing her starting to panic, he quickly hugged her. "No. No, you don't ruin anything. In fact, you make them better. Better than I could have ever dreamed." He pulled back to face her, keeping their eyes steady upon each other. "It's still too early for you to understand or see it for yourself yet, but you've made the biggest difference in my life. You helped me become the man I am today."

Wanda merely shook her head in response, not believing him that she could have made such a change. Or even be that helpful to anyone, especially him.

"That was Rose, not me," she said quietly. "And . . . I know it hasn't happened yet but . . . River is going to help you even more someday. She'll help you move on."

"River? What does River have anything to do with me?" the Doctor asked her in confusion. She shook her head again.

"Spoilers," she whispered. He sighed heavily, leaning his head against hers and looping his arms around her loosely. They both sat there, listening to the waves below them.

"Come on, I think it's time we head off," he said gently. He helped her up off the dock, holding onto her hand firmly as they walked. She stared at their linked hands, her mind feeling muddled and buzzing loudly with questions. If she really has been (or will be) changing the timeline, just how much of a difference had she made? Or, the real question to ask, how much of a difference is she going to make?

XxXxXxXx

Any thoughts, comments, input, or just wanting to give a shout out, please leave a review. It always makes my day when seeing what everyone has to say. :)

Reviewers:

**TheChemicalAuthor**: Thank you. I'm so very glad you enjoy the story. :) Actually, I sort of stumbled upon the name. I searched around at different sites for character names ideas and I found a interesting sci-fi name called 'The Wanderer.' Going to another site for Time Lord names, I saw that the Wanderer meant 'The Lonely Traveller.' So, I decided upon that name. :) Wanda is just short for Wanderer. I actually never heard of The Host until a friend of mine pointed out my characters name was similar to the book series. But by then I had already finish my story, so I decided to stick with it. :)

**Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine**: Well, let's just say Wanda has sort of a naive and innocent outlook on some aspects in life. Don't worry, it will become more clear why exactly later in the story. ;) Also, I'm happy you like the story. :) And yes, I think that would be most of our reactions. lol

**HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond**: Aww, thank you so much. I'm glad you think so. :) I hope you keep enjoying the story. :D

**Guest**: Thank you! :D I hope you continue to think so, and love the story in the future.

Thank you to all reviewers! I really appreciate all your comments and thoughts. :D I hope you and all readers will have a wonderful day. :)

~Tinker~


	8. Ch 8: Corrupt Time

Hello, once again, readers! :)

Time for another chapter upon Wanda's life with the Doctor. Let's dive right in, shall we? ;)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 8: Corrupt Time

The white dots slowly disappeared from Wanda's vision. She blinked rapidly trying to see where she had been brought to. She had just walked into her room and laid her stuffed animal on the bed when she jumped through time once again. This time she had not arrived within the TARDIS. From the looks of things, she had landed in a rather large area with different complex buildings around her. Flats from their appearance. Papers and graffiti lined most of the concrete walls in the surrounding area. The sounds of the city echoed in every direction. Wanda started to worry that she had been transported to somewhere with no Doctor near her. She might just have to go searching through the city.

"So, trouble at school then?"

Hearing a voice echo from far off behind her, Wanda turned to see the TARDIS parked a ways down from her with Ten, Rose Tyler, and Mickey Smith standing in front of the ship. She started to walk forward, but then stopped very quickly. Realizing who exactly stood a ways from her, she became unsure on how to proceed. This was the time with Rose, and Rose in the show had always been . . . 'protective' of the Doctor during this period. The Doctor more or less the same towards the blonde girl. Would either one of them want her present during this time? She would just be getting in the way of their growing relationship during this stage of time. She had already promised herself to not ruin or change the Doctor's time. Especially, after the talk she had with Eleven back on the dock. Her being here might ruin their chances together permanently. Besides . . . she doubted Rose (or the Doctor at this point in time) would really want her to be around anyway.

But before she knew it, Rose had glanced down to where Wanda stood. Rose beamed brightly upon seeing her. The girl jumped up and waved at her excitedly as if seeing an old friend after a long while. The Doctor turned her direction, sending a small smile and wave to her. Mickey just stood there, confused as if to whom she was. Wanda smiled shyly and waved back, walking more towards them. She felt happy seeing how Rose seemed okay with her. As she came up beside them, Rose gave her a warm hug.

"It's good seeing you again, Wanda," Rose said happily. She pulled away, looking up and down at Wanda. "So, where have you been off too?"

"Oh, um, somewhere in the future. Eleven took me to a carnival," Wanda told her.

"Why did you go to a carnival?" Rose asked her curiously.

"I've never been before. I loved it though! It was amazing! I hope we can go again someday," Wanda said excitedly. Rose giggled, linking their arms together and leaned against Wanda slightly.

"So, now that our lucky charm is here, I don't think we have much to worry about," said the Doctor. He bounced lightly on the balls of his feet, seeming to have been perked up by something. Rose chuckled while watching him bounce.

"Don't you mean _your_ lucky charm?" she asked him, poking him in the side. She snickered lightly as he suddenly stopped bouncing with a red tint forming on his face. Wanda smiled at them, glad that they were getting along so well in their relationship. Perhaps her being here, she could help them come to terms with their feelings sooner.

"So . . . is this _another_ Wanda then?" Mickey asked them, pointing to Wanda. He frowned some. "No, wait, I think I met this one before."

"Yes, Mickey, she's another Wanda," the Doctor said after clearing his throat. He still appeared to be embarrassed by something. Wanda wondered if it had been Rose poking him. "Now, as you were saying. Trouble at school?"

"Yeah, there's been strange sightings and stuff. All kinds of UFO activity, and I think this one school has something do to with it," Mickey told them.

"How so," the Doctor asked, suddenly very curious.

"These kids have been getting record grades. Way too advanced for their age, or even for humans I think," Mickey explained. "I think it's at least worth checking out."

"Sounds like it," the Doctor agreed. "Looks like we are going to have to get inside this school and figure out the mystery."

"But, how are we going to do that?" Rose asked. The Doctor grinned at her.

"We get jobs of course!"

XxXxXxXx

"I hate this. I really, really hate this," Rose grumbled as she served out food to the children. Wanda smiled apologetically at the girl as she moved down the line with Rose serving her as well.

"I'm sorry. I did tell him I could take your job. You can still have mine if you want," Wanda whispered to her, making sure the other workers did not overhear.

"Nah, might as well stick to our parts now. 'Sides, I think he would be disappointed. I'm pretty sure the only reason why he wanted you as secretary in the first place was to see you in a skirt," Rose snickered slightly. Wanda blinked at her, confused by her words. Wanda glanced down to the purple suit she wore then back to Rose.

"What do you mean?" she asked, baffled by what Rose had said.

"Hey, could you move please," one of the students asked Wanda.

"Oh, sorry," Wanda apologized quickly. She grabbed her tray and walked off. Wanda blushed, not only in embarrassment from holding up the line, but by Rose's words. The Doctor wanted to see Rose in a skirt. Not Wanda. Had she really be ruining the Doctor's timeline that much? Had she ruined the Doctor's and Rose's chance in seeing their relationship bloom? Well, starting today she was going to make sure they saw each other in a better light.

Wanda spotted the Doctor sitting at a lone table. She went over and sat down across from him. He sat there, nibbling on one of the chips slightly. He kept pulling it away from his mouth, giving it a disgusted look before going to back to nibble some more. Wanda shook her head at his antics, pushing her own tray away from herself. Not planning on eating any of the food. Knowing how the food was made, she lost her appetite.

"So, are you liking your job at least?" he finally asked, giving up on eating his food. She smiled and nodded to him, unable to bring herself to talk much around him.

Wanda felt so frustrated with herself. One minute she would feel confident with being around him and the others; then the next be a self-conscious, tongue-tied, and blushing mess. Why could she not get past her shyness? It kept weighing her down. Then again, she had never been the real confident one. Not even back in her village. Shelly had been the one with all the confidence. In fact, most of the time she had always let Shelly do the talking. However, Wanda knew she had to push past this. There was no Shelly here to do the talking for her. If she was going to get Rose and the Doctor together she had to talk to them.

What did help her confidence slightly was that _this_ Doctor did seem less touchy with her. He didn't hug her or hold her hand. It was kind of a nice break for her actually. Too much touching just made her even more self-conscious. Not only that, but it helped not feeling that overwhelming sensation of the Time Lord bond as she had felt back within the study room during their discussion. That feeling was truly too much for her. Him not touching her helped diminish it to a state of which she could handle.

"How's your present working out for you?" he continued to ask.

Wanda patted her suit coat, feeling the sonic screwdriver he had given her earlier. He had handed it to her almost right away after talking with Mickey. Telling her how he had been planning on giving it to her for a long while now, but had never run into a Wanda who did not already have one. She loved it instantly. It was beautifully hand crafted. Different designs of silver swirling around it, and the rest of it a golden bronze metal. To her delight, the tip of it lit up purple. He had looked so happy when her face had lit up upon receiving the gift. Then, her smile had fallen once she had realized something.

"But, I don't know how to use a sonic screwdriver very well," she had told him. He had just smiled in reassurance.

"That's all right. I'll teach you all about it. I'll even start showing you how to drive the TARDIS if you'd like," he had said to her cheerfully.

"I haven't had much time to use it yet," she said to him bashfully while shifting in her current seat.

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Found anything in the records, then?"

Wanda sat up straighter, ready to discuss the investigation of the school. "Yes. I've managed to gather some of the new staff's work records."

"And?"

"Everything about the records just screams wrong. Most of them are blank, while others are exactly alike. I even ran a check online and found almost all were just copies from internet references. And all their credentials had nothing to do with working at a school. None of them should have been hired in the first place."

The Doctor hummed in thought, taking a sip from his drink. He gave a small smack after sipping, setting it back down to stare at her.

"Do you know what's going on here," he asked her. Wanda hesitantly nodded her head, unsure of why he would be asking. He raised a brow slightly. "Care to give any sneak peeks?"

"Sneak Peeks?" she questioned to him, tilting her head curiously at him.

"Oh! Um, it's sort of something you say when you give a hint or two," he explained, rubbing the back of his head as he talked.

She nodded, thinking for a moment. "Okay . . . sneak peek: the answer is in the chips." She pointed to one of the chips he was about to nibble on again.

He froze, moving the chip away. He gave a small glance to the food in hand then back to Wanda. "The chips?"

"Well, more of what is used to cook the chips."

The Doctor whipped out his glasses and began examining the chip closely. At that point, Rose came over to the table and began wiping it down.

"Sorry, could you just," the Doctor smirked and pointed to the table, "there's a bit of gravy." Rose frowned, scrubbing at the spot. The Doctor shook his head some, pointing again. "No, no. Just there." Rose paused in her work to glare at the Doctor. He snickered as a response.

"Two days we've been here," Rose complained to them.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us on this, and he was right," the Doctor told her. "Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth. Then, Wanda found corrupt records for the staff. And now, the mystery behind the chips." He held one up, showing it to Rose.

"What's wrong with the chips?" she asked. He studied it some more.

"I don't know, but they don't taste right," he muttered.

"I think they're gorgeous," Rose countered. She grabbed the chip out of his hand.

"Wait, Rose, don't—," Wanda said quickly, trying to stop Rose but she had already popped it into her mouth. Chewing it happily. "—eat that." Wanda sighed, shaking her head as Rose ate a few more. She knew the chips weren't exactly harmful, but still . . . she did not want Rose to have her mind messed with. The Doctor raised a brow at Wanda's reaction, looking to Rose.

"You probably shouldn't have ate that," he warned her. Rose just ignored them both, sitting down at the table. She grabbed a few more chips, continuing to eat away.

"Wish I had school dinners like this," she remarked lightly. The Doctor just rolled his eyes at her while Wanda shook her head. The Doctor leaned back into his chair slightly, crossing his arms while glancing around the room.

"It's very well behaved . . . this place," he commented. "I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones, yeah? Yeah?" Both girls started giggling madly at him. "Oh, yeah, don't tell me I don't fit in."

"You don't fit in," Wanda responded. They giggled even more at the pout the Doctor gave her. One of the head dinner ladies stormed up to the table, demanding that Rose come back into the kitchens. Rose grumbled loudly, going back to work.

One of the new teachers suddenly came into the room. The Doctor and Wanda watched as he told one of the students she would be moving up to the top class. To another student he gave extra class before walking off with them both. Both Time Lords watched them walk out. The Doctor with an eyebrow raised; Wanda with an anxious expression, pinching on her thumb from under the table. The Doctor saw this expression from the corner of his eye, a frown forming on his face while continuing to stare.

Noticing another watching, he glanced up to see the headmaster, Mr. Finch, standing up on a walkway above the dining hall. The man scanned the area slowly, observing all below him. The Doctor stared at the man for a while, thinking.

"I hate that man."

The Doctor turned to see Wanda staring hard up at Finch. He was surprised by her statement. He had never heard this Wanda ever voice hate, or even show anger of any kind.

"Why?" he asked her curiously.

"Because he's hurting children," she stated. She stood up, grabbing her tray. "And I hate people who hurt children." With that said, she walked off. The Doctor stared at her for a moment before turning back to Finch. Giving him the same look Wanda had.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor and Wanda both returned to the teacher's lounge. Wanda worked helping different teachers with paper work while the Doctor asked questions about the school. He learned that many teachers were finding the changes to the school just as odd. One teacher told him how many of the advance stages of the children had started ever since the new headmaster arrived. Along with the other new staff members hired on. The Doctor continued to ask questions. Wanda absently shuffled papers together while she watched the door. Waiting for a certain person.

Wanda smiled brightly as she saw the woman come into the doorway.

"Excuse me, colleagues . . . a moment of your time," Mr. Finch announced to the room as he walked in, a woman following close behind. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith?"

The Doctor turned to the doorway, seeing both people present at the door. He stood up slowly, blinking as though he could not believe his eyes. Then a rather large grin appeared on his face.

"Miss Smith is a Journalist who's writing a profile about me for the _Sunday Times_," Mr. Finch continued on. "I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak." He turned and spoke a quick word with Sarah Jane before leaving. Sarah Jane smiled brightly at everyone in the room, then she spotted the Doctor looking to her.

"Hello," she said, walking up to him.

"Oh, I should think so," he grinned to her.

"And you are . . .," Sarah Jane asked.

"Hmm? Uh, Smith . . . John Smith," he told her.

Sarah Jane nodded, feeling nostalgic upon hearing that name. "John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

The Doctor's grin brightened. "Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very uncommon man."

At this point, Wanda slowly walked up. She knew this was a special moment between the Doctor and Sarah Jane, but she could barely hold herself back or contain her excitement with meeting _the_ Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor spotted Wanda standing over a ways from them, looking bashful at them both.

"Oh, this is a friend of mine," the Doctor pointed out to Wanda. Sarah Jane turned to Wanda, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Wanda," Wanda said, introducing herself. She shook hands with Sarah Jane, giving a warm smile of her own. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. The both of you," said Sarah Jane. She turned to shake the Doctor's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice," the Doctor said cheerfully, giving Sarah Jane a happy hand shake. "More than nice . . . brilliant." He sent over a grin to Wanda. She grinned as well, just as happy in seeing the old companion.

"Um . . . So, um, have you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked him.

"No, um, it's only my second day. For both of us, actually," the Doctor explained to her. Pointing to both himself and Wanda.

Sarah Jane looked to them both. "Oh, you're both new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum, so many children getting ill . . . doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The Doctor grinned away. "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

Sarah Jane shrugged slightly. "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

The Doctor nodded, grinning at her. "No, good for you." Sarah Jane smiled and walked off to introduce herself to the other staff members. The Doctor continued to grin while he watched her. "Oh, good for you Sarah Jane Smith."

"Very good," Wanda agreed happily. They both grinned to each other.

XxXxXxXx

Late into the night, the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Wanda broke into the school for some more investigating. The Doctor wanting to look more into the records, the different departments, and more into this 'chips' mystery that Wanda had hinted to. The Doctor walked in some, glancing around the halls while the rest walked in behind him. All was empty and silent within the school. The dark halls created an ominous feeling within the air around them.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night," Rose commented. "It just feels wrong."

"It feels weird being at school in general," Wanda said to them. "I've never been to a school before, so this is a whole new experience for me." The Doctor turned to her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You've never been to school?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then where were you taught? Did you not have any type of schooling?" Wanda hummed, trying to recall memories of how she had received her education.

"If I remember correctly, I had a private tutor. He was a Professor from . . . an all-boys school. I was the only girl child in the town, so they just sent him to teach me," she explained. She paused, continuing to think. "I remember he was a very nice man and a great teacher as well."

"You were the only girl in town? As a child that is?" he asked.

"Still am, I believe. There aren't many children in the village. There aren't many that are born to begin with," Wanda told him. This time the Doctor hummed in thought, staring up to the ceiling. Wanda saw he had the same expression as he had back in 1599 London. The one he wore after what Shakespeare had said to her. He suddenly shook his head, turning back to them.

"Anyway, team." He frowned immediately after saying this. "Oh, I hate people who say 'team.' Um . . . gang. Um . . . comrades. Uh . . . anyway. Um, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Go and check the maths department. Me and Wanda are gonna look in Finch's office." He and Wanda started to walk up the stairs quickly. He called back to them as they climbed. "Meet back here in ten minutes."

They walked down the hall some, making their way towards Finch's office when they heard the noises. A loud screeching and flapping of wings echoed down towards them. The Doctor walked off hurriedly towards the noise, though with some caution. Wanda following right behind. She started to smile, knowing who they were going to run into next.

They came down towards the boiler room where the Doctor had hidden the TARDIS earlier. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw Sarah Jane backing up out of the same room. She stared wide eyed towards the door, looking as if she had seen a ghost. The Doctor stared calmly to her, waiting for her to turn around. Wanda held a small smile, excited in seeing the woman once again. But she made sure to stand back away from the Doctor. This was Sarah Jane's and the Doctor's reunion, and they deserved a moment to their own. Sarah Jane turned, finally seeing them standing there.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," the Doctor said softly to her, hoping not to frighten her in any way. The woman stared at him for a moment.

"It's you," she spoke in disbelief. "Doctor. Oh, my god, it's you, isn't it?" She started shaking slightly from an overwhelming emotion of joy, and slowly walking towards him. She glanced at him from head to toe. "You've regenerated."

"Yeah, half a dozen times since we last met," he replied.

"You look . . . incredible," Sarah Jane breathed out.

"So do you," he nodded in compliment to her.

She chuckled, dismissing his comment. "I got old." She stared at him a minute, taking in that he was real and there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well . . . a UFO sighting, school gets record results . . . I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same." They both started chuckling at that statement. Some things just never change. She then began to cry. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you. You didn't come back. And I thought you must have died."

The Doctor's eyes shifted from happiness to sadness. A mixture of emotions swimming within his eyes. "I lived. Everyone else died."

Sarah Jane saw the change within his demeanour, staring at him with concern."What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah. It's just me . . . and Wanda left now." He nodded to Wanda. The girl blinked in surprise, not sure why he had mentioned her. Sarah Jane glanced over to her.

"Are you . . . a Time Lord as well?" she asked Wanda curiously. Wanda shuffled her feet feeling slightly out of place.

"Well . . . y-yeah . . . sort of, yeah," Wanda mumbled. "I . . . don't really count though." The Doctor frowned to her.

"Of course you do. Why wouldn't you?" he asked her. Confused by her dismissal. Wanda pinched her thumb, not really wishing to discuss this.

"I used to be human, remember," she reminded him. He sighed, shaking his head while looking away.

"Yeah, well . . . that's still up for debate," he mumbled. Someone suddenly screamed down the hall. Sounding a lot like Mickey. They ran down the hall back the way they came, going as fast as they could. Halfway there, they ran into Rose, also running to the same direction. She skidded to a halt upon seeing them.

"Did you hear that?" she questioned, out of breath. She blinked in surprise upon seeing Sarah Jane with them. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose," the Doctor introduced quickly. Wanda smiled brightly, glad for two of the Doctor's companions to meet.

"Sarah Jane is an old companion to the Doctor. One of the best," she said excitedly, her giddiness finally breaking through. Oh, she just knew she was being an overexcited fan, but this was Sarah Jane. Wanda had grown up watching her the most. Rose's eyes narrowed, staring hard at Sarah Jane. Wanda gulped silently, suddenly remembering exactly what happened between Rose and Sarah Jane during the beginning of their meeting.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Sarah Jane said to Rose. She looked over to the Doctor. "You can tell you're getting older . . . your assistants are getting younger." Rose glowered at her.

"I'm not an assistant. I'm _their_ companion," she said firmly. She pointed to both the Doctor and Wanda when saying this. Wanda felt surprised by what Rose had said. She was the Doctor's companion, not _hers_, and not only that but she knew Rose was much closer to the Doctor than that. The Doctor's eyes flickered nervously to them all, then pushed around them to continue running.

They ran into the room which Mickey had fallen into the packaged lab rats. He said a quick apology, embarrassed by being frightened by the rats. The Doctor began to make fun of Mickey after seeing the rats, calling him a little girl while Mickey began to look even more embarrassed. Rose interrupted them, trying to get them to see the strangeness in the rats being there. Sarah Jane dismissed this, believing the rats were just used for biology. There was a tense moment with the two women arguing back and forth, and throwing a few insults at each other for a few seconds before resolving to just glare at each other.

"Anyway, moving on," the Doctor went on, trying to move past the tension between the companions. "Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." Only Wanda and Mickey seemed to really be paying attention to what he was saying. Wanda glanced at the two females, shaking her head. She will have to talk to Rose and reassure her that the Doctor only really loved her. Sarah Jane was just a really close friend, nothing more. Rose had nothing to be jealous over.

They walked down the hallway to Mr. Finch's office when Rose and Sarah Jane started to go at it again. The two stormed off ahead of the rest, continuing to babble on while the others slowed down behind. Mickey glanced over to Wanda, seeing her with a worried expression on.

"Are you mad too? With Sarah Jane being here?" he asked her. Wanda was surprised by such a question, unsure why he was even asking this.

"No. Why should I?" she asked in return. Mickey shrugged at her.

"I don't know. I mean, one of the Doctor's exes showing up out of the blue. Girls tend to not like that," he said.

Wanda blinked at him, even more confused by his words. "But I think Sarah Jane is amazing. You should have seen all the wonderful adventures she had with the Doctor."

"Really? You don't mind Sarah Jane?" the Doctor asked her then. She stared at him, confused to why these two seemed so sure she would have a similar problem with Sarah Jane as Rose was having.

"Of course not. I've always wanted to meet her actually," she told him. She started smiling and bouncing a little. "Now she's here! Oh, I have so many questions for her." She walked off quickly, ready to go talk with Sarah Jane. The Doctor smiled to her as she walked on, moving forward to follow behind.

They reached Finch's office. The Doctor let Wanda go ahead and open the door. She blushed as she worked on the lock with her own sonic. Managing to get it open, she knew she must have took longer to get it open than what the Doctor would have. But he smiled and whispered in her ear that she had done well. Her blush darkened. He opened the door ahead of her, starting to go inside before stopping suddenly. Staring up at the ceiling when hearing the hissing snores. A group of bat-like creatures hung from the ceiling, all sleeping away. When the rest of the group saw the creatures, they hurriedly ran back down the hall. Only Wanda stayed behind with the Doctor as he slowly back out of the room, staring hard at the creatures. Both of them walked swiftly back outside where the others were. All had ran clear outside to the parking lot in the front of the school.

"I am _not_ going back in there, no way," Mickey told them firmly.

"Those were teachers," Rose panted out after the run.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies, and a nurse," the Doctor told them quickly. "Thirteen . . . thirteen big bat people. Come on." He turned to walk right back into the building.

"You've got to be kidding," Mickey complained loudly. The Doctor turned back around to frown at him.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen," he said to Mickey. He turned back around to go in when Wanda tugged on his coat to stop him.

"No you don't. Sarah Jane can help us with that. She has K-9 with her in the car," Wanda said to him. Sarah Jane looked to Wanda, blinking with clear astonishment.

"How . . . how do you even know that?" Sarah Jane questioned in shock.

"Oh, um, I'm sort of . . . from another universe where this," Wanda pointed around to them all, "is nothing more than a show on the telly. I . . . kind of know what's going to happen or what has happened already." Sarah Jane just blinked at her for a while.

"So, does that mean you've seen every adventure with the Doctor?" she asked curiously. Wanda nodded in response. The woman appeared to be slightly embarrassed by this thought. "Well, I hope I didn't look like too much of a fool on the telly."

"Oh! No, not at all! You were always wonderful," Wanda praised her, smiling brightly to her. Sarah Jane gave her a smile as well.

"Why, thank you, my dear," Sarah Jane responded brightly back, feeling flattered by Wanda's words. In the corner, Rose crossed her arms and stared harshly at the woman.

They went over to Sarah Jane's car, opening up the back for the Doctor to reveal a very old and worn K-9 lying under a blanket. He gave a cry of surprise and delight, introducing Mickey and Rose to the old metal companion. Wanda reached up and happily petted the metal companion. The Doctor asked Sarah Jane about K-9's ragged state, to which she explained how K-9 one day broke down. On Wanda's suggestion, they went off for a place to fix K-9 and eventually found a nice coffee shop.

The Doctor went straight to work on fixing K-9. Sarah Jane and Wanda sat at the table with him while Rose and Mickey went to the counter for some chips. Wanda kept opening her mouth slightly, wanting to ask Sarah Jane a few questions about herself, but shut it instantly each time. Sarah Jane noticed this and smiled to her.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked Wanda gently. Wanda blushed lightly, twisting her thumb around within her hand nervously.

"Well, um . . . how did you ever become interested in journalism? And what was it like when you went to that parallel Earth? And was the amusement park, Space World, really fun? Besides the hypnotizing Naglons, of course. And . . ." Wanda continued to ask questions excitedly while Sarah Jane answered them happily. They both laughed and joked on many parts, especially when she told Wanda of the Doctor's more embarrassing moments. The Doctor pouted at them when the mentioning of those which just made them laugh even more. Wanda glanced up during their laughter, seeing Rose glare at Sarah Jane while eating her chips. Wanda sighed and shook her head once again. She went quiet then, letting the Doctor and Sarah Jane to catch up with each other. This was their reunion after all. Wanda knew she was just getting in the way again.

K-9 started to whirl as the Doctor finished his repairs. The Doctor gave a shout of joy as the old companion came back to life. K-9 gave a greeting, happily wake again. They all gathered around the table as the Doctor gave K-9 the oil for analysis. After a few seconds, K-9 announced the oil's origin.

"Confirmation of analysis . . . substance is Krillitane oil," he announced.

"They're Krillitanes," breathed the Doctor in shock.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked him. Wanda nodded to her.

"Very," the Doctor confirmed. "Think how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad. They're a composite race, just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You got bits of . . . bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered, but they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy."

"What are they doing here?" questioned Rose. By this point, Wanda was looking out of the window. Staring hard at a certain spot of which she knew they were being watched. She crossed her arms tightly in front herself, hands gripping her jacket hard in anger.

"It's the children," she gritted out. They all looked to her, seeing her hands shaking. "They're using the children for something horrible. Something dreadful, _disgraceful_. Something that should never _ever_ be tampered with. All in the name of greed. And they're all shameful, loathsome creatures for doing it."

She stormed out of the coffee shop, too angry to talk anymore. She had not meant to speak at all. But this was the one thing she hated more than anything. Even watching this episode had made her so angry. Yes, she was not used to children herself and had ever been around them much of her life. But children were innocent. Children were the one thing in the universe that held such joy, kindness, love, and it did not matter from which world they were born to. Even the few children they had back at the village she felt she must protect them at all costs. No matter what. One can mess with anything else in the universe, but go after children and Wanda felt ready to bite some heads off.

Rose came up behind Wanda, slowly making her way closer. She had no idea what to do. She had never seen this incarnation of Wanda angry before. Not even in the slightest.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" Rose asked gently. Wanda sighed heavily, dropping her arms to her side.

"Yes. I'm sorry for storming out like that. I just . . . hate seeing children being hurt or used for such . . . horrid acts," Wanda said quietly. At second later, Sarah Jane came up behind them.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked politely. Rose turned sharping to her.

"We're fine, thanks," Rose gritted out. Sarah Jane rolled her eyes to that.

"We're putting up K-9 now. We'll be by my car," she pointed back behind her. She walked back, leaving Rose glaring at her back. Wanda sighed and shook her head once more upon seeing how Rose was acting.

"Look, Rose, there's nothing going on between the Doctor and Sarah Jane. They're just friends. That's the way it's always been," Wanda started to explain to her. "You don't have to feel threatened by Sarah Jane coming in and taking your place or anything. I know you probably think the Doctor is going to abandon you too someday, but he would never do that to you. Especially you. It's just . . . " Wanda paused to stare up to the sky. "He can't stand to watch those he cares about to wither and die. He knows nothing can last forever, unlike him. So . . . he must let go to those he loves unless he wishes to be tortured by their deaths."

Rose frowned firmly at Wanda.

"I know this already. You've already explained this to me once. Or at least, future you has. The Doctor isn't the one my worried about," she said in a hard tone. "I'm more or less hurt the fact that _you_ seem so friendly with a woman you barely know."

Wanda turned her head to the girl in shock. "But . . . I do know Sarah Jane. Maybe not personally, but I've watched her, along with everyone else here my whole life. She always been one of my favorites so . . . sorry, I guess I did go all fangirl."

This time, Rose glared at Wanda. "So, she's your favorite huh? Is she so much better than . . . the rest of us?"

Wanda jerked back slightly, stunned by Rose's words. "What? No. No, it's not like that. I see all the companions in equal light. Each one of you amazing in your own way. None is better than the other. I've always have just . . . seen everyone from the show as family. So I guess, I see all of you as friends and family as well, and Sarah Jane is kind of like . . . like an Aunt I've never had."

Rose crossed her arms, staring at Wanda for a minute. "All of us are special in our own way?" Wanda nodded quickly, wanting to reassure Rose. "And a friend or family member to you?" Another nod. "Then . . . who am I to you?"

Wanda gave her a large smile, going up to link their arms together. "Only my most best friend in the whole universe!"

Rose returned the smile, giggling happily. "You better not let your mate Shelly back at home hear you say that."

"Are you kidding? She'd attach herself to your other arm and say the same thing!" They both laughed after that. Wanda smiled; glad she could feel so at ease when talking to Rose. It was the same thing with Shelly. Her confidence and self-esteem just went up around her friend from her universe. Maybe Rose could help her do the same?

"So, then, what's my specialty with the group?" Rose asked her after they finished laughing. Wanda gave her a warm smile.

"You're the one the Doctor cares about more than anything. The one who helps him move on from the Time War," Wanda said softly, giving a warm smile to the blonde girl. "You're the one who the Doctor loves." She did not expect Rose to response she did. Instead of seeming happy or joyful by this news, Rose just laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, but that's not me," she responded. Wanda frowned, confused by her reaction.

"Of course you are. You're Rose Tyler, the one the Doctor will do anything for. Even if . . . even if he has to break his own hearts in the end," replied Wanda. Her voice went quiet and her words trailed off some, remembering exactly the great lengths the Doctor goes in making Rose happy in the last moments they shared together.

Rose stepped back away from her, continuing to shake her head.

"Once again, not me," she said firmly. "Yes, I love him, but he doesn't love me. That place in his hearts has already been taken."

Rose then walked off, going towards where the others were by the car. Wanda stared towards the girl, wondering exactly who Rose was talking about. Fear started to strike through Wanda. Where exactly had the timeline gone so wrong?

XxXxXxXx

Yes, where has the time gone wrong? Well, I guess we all must wait and see. ;) As always, if anyone has any thoughts or comments, please leave a review. It always makes my day when seeing what the lovely readers have to say. :D

Reviewers:

**sophia verbree**: Then, wait no further. ;) lol I hope it was worth the wait.

**Rebecca guest**: Thank you. :D I'm glad you enjoy it.

**idonothaveagentleheart1105**: lol Well, I'm glad you like Wanda so much. I hope you keep enjoying both her and her story. :)

Well, that's all for today. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading the story. :) I dearly wish everyone has a wonderful day and will continue to have a delightful read in the future.

~Tinker~


	9. Ch 9: Finch's Greed

_Bonjour_, readers.

Welcome to another chapter of the story. Please, have a fun read. :) And as always, enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: Finch's Greed

Wanda slowly made her way over to the others, holding herself around the middle tightly. She felt so confused with everything that has been happening around the timeline. Everything seemed so wrong. Had this been her doing? Or was Eleven right and what she had seen on the telly had been nothing more than an alternate timeline? But . . . then why did everything else seem to be exactly the same?

The Doctor came over to her, speaking softly to her, "Are you all right?" She nodded, trying not to look him in the eye. "What were you and Rose talking about?"

She finally looked at him, studying his gaze. Trying to see what she was missing and what was now wrong with him. Nothing. She could not find any difference from what she had seen on the show. He still held that same expression on his face when he was around Rose. When he would stare at her, talk to her. Why would Rose believe there was no love between them? Maybe Rose was just in denial more than what Wanda had seen on the show.

"Nothing. We were just discussing . . . the curse you must live through, being a Time Lord," she finally said. The Doctor opened his mouth to respond when suddenly a loud screeching filled the air. They both looked up to see one of the Krillitanes flying through the air towards them. Its hands outstretched to attack. Wanda felt the Doctor's hands grabbing her and pushing her close to the ground. Covering her with his own body just as the Krillitane swooped over them.

They both stood back up as the Krillitane flew off into the night air. Wanda glanced down to the Doctor's hands were still holding onto her tightly. Seeing what he was doing, he quickly let go awkwardly. A small red tint appearing on his face as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Sorry. Overreacted there," he muttered.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked in a rush as the others came up beside the Doctor and Wanda.

"It didn't even touch either of you. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asked the Doctor quickly. The Doctor remained silent as they watched the Krillitane continue to fly off into the night air.

XxXxXxXx

The next day at school, they all arrived together ready to go into action. The Doctor gave them each specific commands to do. Mickey was to be surveillance on the outside, to keep watch for trouble. Sarah Jane, Rose, and Wanda were to crack open the computers in the maths room. The Doctor himself was going to confront Mr. Finch. All keeping their fingers crossed that this day would go well. Wanda only hoped that Finch would listen to the Doctor this time around. Maybe then, the Krillitanes would not have to die and the children no longer placed into harm's way. Walking inside along with Rose and Sarah Jane, Wanda paused within the hall. Glancing over her shoulder, she felt as though she should follow the Doctor instead. Just . . . something telling her she was needed there for the Time Lord. She knew she should stick with what the Doctor wanted her to do, but . . .

"Here. Sarah Jane, Rose, take this and go the maths department," she told them while handing them her sonic. "Go ahead with working on the computers. I'll be back in a bit." She quickly turned and started back down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Rose called out to her. Wanda turned quick to them, continuing walk backwards.

"I have to go check on something. Don't worry, I'll be right back," she called back before turning back around to continue marching on.

Wanda pushed past all the students, weaving her way through the masses while trying to find the pool area. The halls eventually cleared, leaving her alone within them. This gave her an easier time in her search for her destination. Eventually, she found the pool. She really had no idea why she felt she must go to here. Just . . . a strong feeling. But maybe this was a good thing being here. She knew how the Doctor saw himself as less merciful as before. A changed man from what had happened from the Time War. She wanted to him to see otherwise. Yes, she knew he was changed and less merciful, but she wanted him to see that it did not make him a horrible man for it. He could have turned into something much worse from the things he had gone through. So much worse.

She stopped right outside the door. The voices coming from within made her too nervous and unsure to enter. So she decided on simply standing outside and listening.

"This plan of yours, what is it?" came the voice of the Doctor.

"You don't know?" Finch said with slight humour in his voice. "But of course, you don't even know who that friend of yours really is, either. So, why should I be so surprised?"

"What do you mean? Which friend?" asked the Doctor in a hard tone. Wanda could hear Finch chuckling darkly.

"The one you were so . . . protective over last night," he answered. Wanda felt startled when realizing Finch was talking about her. "I've only heard stories myself . . . bits and pieces. But if any of them are true, and she is really the one the stories speak of, then I highly doubt you would be so willing to protect her if you knew the truth. She is quite the _monster_ after all." Wanda's throat tightened upon hearing this.

"The only 'monster' I see is you," the Doctor growled out. "And if I don't like what you're doing here . . . then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new, just like that friend of yours. Would the two of you declare war on us, Doctor?"

The Doctor went on, seeming to ignore that last comment. "I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy." Nothing was said for a few seconds. "You get one warning. That was it." Echoing footsteps started to make their way for the door. The Doctor was leaving Finch with his warning.

"But we're not even enemies. That title would be held by the Wanderer. Soon, you will embrace us."

The Doctor stormed out of the pool, not even letting Finch continue his speech. He walked right into Wanda, looking shocked by seeing her there, but quickly grabbed her hand and marched her away from the pool. Wanda stumbled on her feet some as the Doctor dragged her through the halls swiftly. Weaving and scooting around in a rush, they finally came to a halt within a small hallway, far away from the pool. The Doctor breathed deeply for a moment before turning to Wanda.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked quietly. She looked down to the floor, pinching her thumb.

"Enough," she replied within a breathy whisper. They sat in silence for a minute before Wanda felt confident enough to speak again. "What did he mean? Am I really a monster?"

"No," the Doctor said firmly. He pulled her chin up for her to face him so he could look her in the eye sternly. "You are no monster. Never are or will be. Finch was just saying that to mess with my mind." He dropped his hand away from her, looking away. "If anything, he was talking about me." Wanda's eyes went wide, shaking her head quickly.

"No, Doctor, you are never a monster," she argued. He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Wanda, you weren't there. You didn't see what I had done during the Time War. What I had become . . . what I am now," he breathed out. This time, Wanda pushed past her uneasiness of being close to him and grabbed his chin, directing his attention onto her as he had done to her only moments ago.

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster," she said sternly to him.

He stared at her, a mixture of emotions swimming in his eyes. "How could you say that? How could you even think that of me? You know what I did in the end."

"Yes, I know, and I don't blame you for any of that or think any less of you. Nor do I think those back in Gallifrey had either. They had never seen you as a monster. Renegade, maybe, but never a monster. There were many monsters born during that war, Doctor. You were not one of them." She let go of his chin, grabbing his hand instead. "Now, come on. I think Rose and Sarah have had enough time to bond."

With that said, she steered him down the hall while the Doctor just continued to stare at her in a daze. Not sure what to think of the words she had said. All he could do was stare to their connected hands, feeling a small swell of warmth and happiness spread through him. He gently squeezed her had as they continued down the hall. They walked into the maths department to find both Rose and Sarah Jane practically rolling in laughter. The Doctor paused in confusion while Wanda started to giggle; glad they were finally getting along.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asked them. The two women just snorted and laughed even more at the Doctor's expression. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." Rose pointed the sonic at the Doctor as she continued to laugh with Sarah Jane. The Doctor glanced to Wanda in bewilderment, seeing her giggling madly. He looked back to the other two. "What?"

"You call the TARDIS Sexy!" Sarah Jane busted out through her laughter. Her and Rose laughed even harder then, clutching their stomachs. Wanda stopped giggling then, staring at them in confusion along with the Doctor. How did they know that?

"Oh, I really wish you had never told Rose that," the Doctor muttered to Wanda. She stared at him quickly.

"_I_ told Rose that?" she asked in astonishment. He nodded. Wanda could only blinked in surprise and shock. Why would a future her tell someone of the Doctor's private name of the TARDIS? "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you aren't mad."

"Nah, not at all," he said with a shrug. She glanced back to two laughing companions.

"There's nothing wrong with her name. Sexy is a great name, and the TARDIS loves it as her name," defended Wanda.

"What? The TARDIS knows what her name is? Does she speak with you?" the Doctor asked her curiously.

Wanda smiled at him. "Spoilers."

The Doctor pouted at her before quickly going over to the computers, getting to work.

He pulled out his sonic and tore apart the computers. Rose handed Wanda back her own screwdriver, going to secure the doors from the incoming children. She shooed them away before locking the doors behind them. Wires went everywhere as the Doctor worked. Most of which ended up around the Doctor's neck. He kept pulling things apart, trying to get his sonic to open up the hardware. Wanda came over with her own, following the Doctor's instructions as she tried to help things along.

"I can't shift it," he said in frustration.

"I thought sonic screwdrivers could open anything?" Sarah Jane wondered aloud.

"Anything except a dead lock seal," the Doctor gritted out. "There's got to be something inside here." He fiddled around with the wires some more, glaring at the hardware. "What are they teaching those kids?"

"It's not what they're teaching them. It's what they are making them do," Wanda stated, fiddling around with her own section of wires. They all turned their attention onto her.

"What are they making them do?" questioned Rose. Wanda glanced up at the blackboard monitor.

"We'll see it soon enough," she mumbled, going back to work on the computer. She knew it was pointless for her to really be doing this, but she had to do something. Mostly to keep her mind off what the Krillitanes were doing at this point. Killing off all those staff, and hurting the children even more. Wanda's hands started to shake as she felt so useless, hating herself for not being able to do a thing. Only the Doctor could, for he was the one with the knowledge and power to put a stop to the vile actions. Not insignificant her. She would just have to help him out when and where she can.

The computers suddenly kicked to life right in front of them. Their screens jumbled with rapid moving equations. Sarah Jane and Rose ran to the nearest computer, starting at the screen. Wanda backed away from her own computer, staring at the monitor on the board.

"You wanted the program. There it is," Sarah Jane said to the Doctor. The Doctor turned around from his hardware he had been working on and stared at the board. Brows raised high in bewilderment.

"Some sort of code?" he muttered in confusion.

"It's the Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack it," Wanda told him, not wanting to wait for him to figure it out. They needed to save the children as fast as they could. The Doctor glanced to her then back at the screen. A look of horror crossing his face.

"No. No, they can't be," he breathed out, horrified by what he was witnessing.

"The Skasis what?" asked Sarah Jane.

"The god maker, the universal theory, crack that equation you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control," the Doctor explained hurriedly.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose questioned him. The Doctor eyes widened slightly.

"Yes," he breathed out. He walked around and gestured his hands to the board as he began to explain. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a . . . as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer." Rose's eyes went wide in realization.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them," she stated.

The Doctor stopped pacing and stared firmly at to the blonde girl. "What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"Two thousand and sixty-five." The answer burst out of Rose automatically. Her eyes widened even more when realizing what she had just said. "Oh, my god."

"Told you not to eat the chips," Wanda whispered in her ear. Rose just rolled her eyes, saying 'yeah, yeah' under her breath.

"But why use children?" Sarah Jane asked them. "Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children," explained the Doctor. "The god maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code . . ."

"They're using their souls," Wanda finished for him. Her voice laced with anger, and hands shaking by her sides. "They're ripping the children's souls right out them, draining them of life. They're slowly killing the children. All just to gain power. All in the name of greed."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it greed."

They all quickly looked to the doorway. Mr. Finch somehow made his way into the room. He smiled smugly to them all, eyeing each with a malicious gaze. Wanda saw how when his eyes fell to her they narrowed some. Some annoyance mixed within the small victorious expression upon his face. Wanda shifted on her feet anxiously, pinching her thumb some. Why would he be looking at her like that?

"I would call it . . . an investment," Finch finally finished speaking. He directed his malicious grin and gaze onto the Doctor. "Think of it, Doctor, with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh, yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old-fashioned, but I like things as they are," the Doctor remarked sarcastically.

"You act like such a radical, and yet, all you want to do is preserve the old order?" questioned Finch, slowly walking forward. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What . . . by someone like you?" the Doctor responded mockingly.

"No, some like _you. _The Paradigm gives us power, but _you_ could give us wisdom. Become a god . . . at my side." By now, Finch stood in front of the Doctor. He smiled the whole while. The smile which sent shivers down Wanda's spine. Finch continued on with a slick voice. "Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save: Perganon, Ascinta, you own people, Doctor, standing tall, the Time Lords . . . reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane said quickly. Finch then directed his attention to her.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity . . .young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die," he said soothingly in a wicked manner to her. He turned his attention back to the Doctor. "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. So many lost companions. Join us."

"I could save everyone," the Doctor said quietly, his eyes staring off distantly. A storm of emotions swam within his eyes. One stood out more than the rest, clearly showing to the rest of them. An emotion of desire.

"Yes," Finch breathed.

"I could stop the war," the Doctor said in a daze, his mind wandering to the possibilities. Finch smiled in triumph.

Wanda pinched her thumb, looking to everyone in the room. She was waiting for Sarah Jane to speak up. To stop this madness as she had before. But seeing everyone's expressions spoke otherwise. They all looked to Finch with their own desire within their gazes, falling for his subduction. They all wanted to have the power Finch spoke of, to have their dreams lay out before them. She had to speak up. She had to put a stop to this.

"No," she said firmly, gaining everyone's attention. "This isn't how it should be. No one deserves that kind of power." She stared in the Doctor's eyes, seeing his pain and desire for his home world on the surface. "By taking that kind of power into your hands . . . it would not turn you into a god. You would be nothing more than a monster. You would become the monster you fear the most. They would never want that. They would rather die than to have you become something like."

"I could save them though," the Doctor whispered out. Wanda shook her head sadly.

"And in the process you would be destroying yourself. You would be destroying the man you have become," she told him sadly. "Do you think any of us would want that? Do you think anyone on Gallifrey would want that?"

"You have no room to talk," Finch snapped out. He glared darkly to Wanda. "You, who has already been given _power_. I am just merely acquiring it. I am getting what _I_ deserve. It is my right!"

She glared right back at him, pushing past her nerves to do so.

"True power is not given, it's earned. If you're meant to be a god, then you're meant to be a god. Fine. But you better earn that title and that right first." Not even realizing it, she had stormed up to Finch in face him head on. Her anger boiling over into rage. "And _you_, Brother Lassa, have not earned that right. Especially, when putting the lives of children on the line. In my eye, no deserving god would ever do that. Only a weak, pathetic, and vile man would do such a wretched thing."

Wanda's head snapped back as Finch hit her full force in rage. She stumbled back and fell into the desks behind her. Her head swam from the pain and shock of the strike. She heard a cry of pain ring out in the room. Glancing up, she saw the Doctor had hit Finch with all his might with a nearby chair before throwing said chair into the monitor on the board.

"Out!" the Doctor shouted to them as he grabbed Wanda and pulled her along. The other two followed closely behind.

They could hear Finch screeching and snarling loudly through the halls behind them, calling to his brethren. They simply sped up, rushing down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, they ran into Mickey with Kenny, a student who had not eaten the chips and become affected like the others, following closely behind.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked them in a panic. Loud scrambling and pounding feet could be heard heading towards their direction. They turned to see coming down the hall right to them were the Krillitanes in their bat form. All out, ready to kill. They quickly turned and sprinted down in the opposite direction. They could hear the Krillitanes chasing down after them, right on their tails. They rushed their way into the gym. The Doctor ran to the other side only to find the doors locked. He reached in his coat to pull out his sonic when Finch swung open the doors, letting in the rest of the Krillitanes to swarm around. They all ducked low to keep themselves from being an easy target.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked them.

"Yeah, sorry," the Doctor answered.

"We need the Doctor alive," Finch ordered out to his brothers. "As for the others, you can feast." The Krillitanes launched themselves at them. The Doctor picked up a chair, whipping it around to keep them at bay. The rest of the group scattered around, trying not to let the Krillitanes grab them.

Suddenly, a laser beam hit one of the Krillitanes. Knocking it down from the air and sending it crashing into a table. K-9 wheeled in, readying his aim to hit another.

"K-9!" Sarah Jane cried out to the metal companion.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," responded K-9. They all followed K-9's suggestion and ran swiftly out of the gym. K-9 continued to shoot down the Krillitanes, keeping them at bay. They rushed into an empty classroom. The Doctor locked the door the moment they entered the room. All panted as they leaned against the desks, unsure of what to do next. They could hear K-9's power supply failing out in the gym, knowing their time was running out. The Doctor panted out some looking deeply troubled on what to do before his face lit up with the realization of something.

"It's the oil . . . ," the Doctor said suddenly. "Krillitane life-forms can't handle the oil . . . that's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them." He quickly looked to Rose. "How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it," she answered. Just then, loud screeching and thumping could be heard on the door. Splinters flew from the wooden door, showing them their time had run out.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens," the Doctor rushed out. "Mickey. Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." His eyes then whipped around the room, searching for a way to defend themselves against the Krillitanes. Kenny came to the rescue by setting off the fire alarm. The Doctor laughed when realizing what the screeching bell did the Krillitanes. He pushed open the door and past the Krillitanes who stumbled around in pain, clutching their aching ears.

They ran down the hall, the bells shutting off, signaling that Finch had managed to turn them off. K-9 met up with them halfway down the hall, happily calling out to the Doctor. The Doctor cheerfully called to K-9 to follow along with them. They reached the kitchens in no time, slamming the doors behind them. The Doctor pulled out his sonic immediately to get the barrels open. But no matter how much he tried they would just not budge.

"They've been deadlock-sealed," the Doctor said in frustration. "Finch must have done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing," spoke up K-9. The Doctor stared at him for a second, before looking to the back kitchen door.

"Right. Everyone, out the back door," the Doctor ordered them. "K-9 stay with me." While everyone else rushed out the door, Wanda stayed behind with the Doctor. She crouched down with the Doctor, petting K-9 softly. She knew what he was going to do. Even though she knew he would be saved in the end, brought back to life by the Doctor, it still saddened her to know of his sacrifice he was about to make.

The Doctor glanced to her, seeing the sad expression on her face while she petted the metal companion.

"You should leave with the others," he suggested to her. She merely shook her head, continuing her comfort to K-9. The Doctor sighed heavily before getting up and setting the barrels in a line of fire for K-9.

"Capacity for only one shot, master," K-9 told the Doctor. "For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat." The Doctor quickly went over to K-9, crouching down in front of him again.

"But you'll be trapped inside," said the Doctor. Fear crossing his face from the thought of losing his old companion.

"That is correct," confirmed K-9.

"I can't let you do that," argued the Doctor.

"No alternative possible, master," K-9 said firmly. The Doctor looked to Wanda. She shook her head sadly at him.

"No alternative," she repeated softly. The Doctor looked back to K-9, his expression sullen.

"Goodbye, old friend," he said gently to K-9.

"Goodbye, master," K-9 said in return.

"You good dog," spoke the Doctor

"Very good dog," Wanda agreed.

"Affirmative," K-9 said happily, his metal tail and ears wagging. The Doctor and Wanda petted K-9 one last time before rushing out of the room together. The Doctor closed and locked the door right behind them as they exited the building. Sarah Jane stood there right by the door, having been waiting for them and K-9 all the while. When she did not see K-9 with them, she looked to the Doctor in confusion.

"Where's K-9?" Sarah Jane asked in a rush.

"We need to run," said the Doctor, ignoring her question. Fear etched itself on Sarah Jane's face when the Doctor would not answer her.

"Where is he,?!" she asked in a panic. The Doctor ran past her. Wanda pulled her along. Sarah Jane could only stare back to the kitchens as they ran. "What have you done?!"

They all ran together down the alleyway. The Doctor and Wanda each held onto one of Sarah Jane's hands as they ran. They just made it out into the parking lot when the school exploded behind them. The student body, who had been safely moved into the parking lot by Mickey, cheered upon seeing the destroyed school. Rose and Mickey cheered along with them as the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Wanda just stared sadly at the school. Kenny cheered out the loudest in triumph. One student heard him and rang him as the hero for destroying the school. The rest of the students chanted his name in praise. The Doctor watched on for a moment, before turning to Sarah Jane.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, guilt lying heavily on him.

"It's all right," Sarah Jane said in dismissal, though her voice wavering. "He was just a . . . a daft metal dog." Her voice started to break even more, tears springing up. "It's fine, really." Wanda came up and gave her a hug as she began to cry. Rose walked over and gave her a hug as well.

"Don't worry," Wanda whispered in Sarah Jane's ear, "you'll get him back. I promise." Sarah Jane patted her arm in thanks.

"You can't promise something like that, dear," she said quietly.

"Oh, yes she can," countered Rose. She smiled at Wanda. "And when Wanda makes a promise, she always keeps it."

XxXxXxXx

They had left Sarah Jane there in the lot. She waved them off, telling them she had to get back home. The Doctor told her specific instructions to meet them at a park the next day. In the end, she agreed to meet them there. After Sarah Jane left in her car, the rest of them went back into the destroyed school to the TARDIS. Mickey went with them into the ship. Along the way, the Doctor picked up the mangled K-9 and brought him on board.

The Doctor went off straight into one of his tinkering rooms as soon as they entered the TARDIS. While Rose guided Mickey around for an official tour, Wanda strolled around the corridors. She was not quite sure what to do with herself. She had been jumping around so much, never a nice moment to relax. Now, she felt strange being able to walk around freely for a change. It felt nice. Though, she still felt tense, ready to be transported away at any moment she truly started to get comfortable. She was certain the moment she let her guard down, the white light would show up and whisk her away to someplace else.

She wandered right into an open doorway. Peeking inside, she saw the Doctor at a wooden workbench, working swiftly to rebuild K-9. Gazing around the room, she found it interesting to see all the different gadgets and gizmos lying around. Many to which were nothing more than jumbled pieces. Wires hung all around the ceiling in a tangled mess. She could not help but chuckle slightly when she saw a rather large pile of broken sonic screwdrivers in the corner.

The Doctor turned when he heard her chuckle, taking off his glasses to stare at her.

"Hey, I'd thought you'd be with Rose and Mickey," he said lightly. She shook her head.

"I wanted them to have some time together. They don't really get that often," she explained. "Do you need any help?" As she walked into the room, the light hitting her face, the Doctor's eyes widened. He stood up quickly from the stool and over to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize he had hit you that hard," he said quietly. She looked at him in question as to what he meant until he had reached up to touch her face. Hissing in pain, she pulled back away from him to gently rub at her cheek. She also suddenly felt her lip stinging slightly from it being spilt. She must have bit it when she fell against the desks. She wondered why she had not felt the pain until now. He glanced between her cheek and lip. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's all right," she mumbled softly, blushing that she had managed to get herself hurt in front of him. She had been reckless to get so close to Finch. Or even to talk so hateful to him to begin with.

"Here . . . um, let me . . .," the Doctor muttered as he patted around his suit coat, searching through his pockets to find something. He grinned when he finally found a small tube of gel. "Here," he squeezed some of the gel on her open hand, "rub that on your face. It won't get rid of that nasty bruise, but it will stop the pain." Wanda nodded and applied the gel gently to her cheek. She sighed in relief as the pain did in fact go away instantly. The Doctor himself placed some gel on his thumb and wiped it softly on her lip.

"Thank you. That's much better," she told him gratefully. She blinked when realizing he stood there before her, his thumb still rubbing her bottom lip gently. Blushing, she shifted slightly. "Um . . . Doctor?"

He blinked rapidly, snapping out of his daze to see what he was doing. He moved his hand away quickly, using it to rub through his hair in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I was just . . ." He dropped his hand, staring at her with guilt in his eyes. "I was careless. I let you get hurt."

Wanda smiled kindly to him, understanding how the Doctor got when one of his companions were hurt. He always did blame himself for these things, even when none of them were ever his fault.

"It's all right. You can't expect me not to get a little bruised up now and again." She waved at her face in dismissal. "I've been through worse. There's this one time I had broken my leg up real bad after falling out of a tree. Shelly was in such a state she saw it, in more of a panic than I was. Luckily, we have this great doctor in the village. She patched me right up."

"Still . . ." He paused for a while, staring in thought to her. "I almost fell for what he was saying. I almost took his offer. If . . . if you hadn't been there . . . I don't know what would have happened." He stared at her for a moment longer. His next words he spoke very softly and quietly. "Thank you."

Wanda smiled softly and patted his arm as she walked by him, moving over to the workbench. "It wasn't really supposed to be me who did the talking during that moment. It was supposed to be Sarah Jane, but . . . things changed I guess." Wanda paused for a moment before she got out her sonic, frowning towards the ceiling. She shook her head, before whipping out the screwdriver and waving it to the Doctor. "Now, let's fix up K-9, shall we."

He grinned to her before coming up beside her with his own sonic and pushed back on his glasses. The sonic buzzing as he worked with some wires. She helped where she thought she could, getting the hang of her new tool. Mostly, she observed what he was doing and copied.

"You know," the Doctor spoke after a while, a more cheerful tone in his voice this time. "I've never really heard this incarnation of you talk so much before." She rolled her eyes and continued her work.

"Yeah, well, I'm having an off day," she replied. She pointed her sonic to him in a playful manner. "Don't get used to it." He chuckled as he zapped together a few more wires. Wanda continued to her own work, a small smile playing on her lips the whole while.

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's all for today. I sincerely hoped everyone loved the chapter. :) Please, review if you wish to send me any input or comments about the chapter. Or even if you just want to give a shout out. ;)

I'll post another chapter as quick as I can. Whether I'm in the future, or the past. Though, it might be hard to post a chapter in the past without wifi. lol I wish for all readers to have a wonderful and bright day. :)

~Tinker~


	10. Ch 10: Unwanted Companion

_Hallo_, readers!

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and will with this one as well. :) Have a good read!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 10: Unwanted Companion

Surprisingly, Wanda was actually able to stay with the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey for quite a while this time around. For a whole two weeks. She was surprised that they did not immediately go to the _SS Madame de Pompadour_ right after their last adventure. It had always seemed as if the Doctor had taken Rose and Mickey straight there after Sarah Jane's reunion and farewell. But instead, much of their time was spent on the TARDIS. Rose, Wanda, and Mickey had a blast just exploring around the ship, finding all the different fun rooms which the TARDIS had made for them. The swimming pool and library were, by far, Wanda's favorite.

Rose demanded that her and Wanda have a 'girl's night' every night. Mostly involving watching old corny movies, eating popcorn, and throwing said popcorn at the telly in a fit of laughter when the moments in the movies were just too silly. Much like what Wanda and Shelly had done back in the village. The Doctor and Mickey would sometimes be dragged into these nights with them. They did complain, but neither put up too much of a fight. Mickey and Wanda had gotten into the habit of playing video games against each other while Rose and the Doctor watched. Mickey won most of the time, but Wanda still had fun.

Then, on the Doctor's request, Wanda would provide them some entertainment almost every night by playing her violin for them. Wanda had been very nervous at first. She had never played much in front of people before. But the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey always said how much they loved listening to her play, so she learned to enjoy it greatly. Though, she could never really get rid of her blush while they watched her.

Then for one adventure, the Doctor had taken them all to a rather large planet made entirely into an amusement park. Wanda was so giddy and excited when she saw where they were, that the cheeky grin on the Doctor's face had gone unnoticed by her. Though, Rose and Mickey both did. Rose elbowed Wanda slightly, whispering to her that he had took notice of her saying she had never been to a carnival before, and was now trying to upstage his future incarnation. Wanda just stared at Rose in confusion, not sure what the girl had meant. But Wanda's confusion wore off as she had a blast at the amusement park. There were so many more rides and games than that from the other carnival she had been to. The rollercoasters were by far her favorite. The one thing that did bother her was the fact that, no matter how much she tried to get Rose and the Doctor to enjoy the rides together, Rose always seemed to suddenly disappear at the last moment. Then it would be the Doctor and her riding beside one another. Wanda knew she just needed to work harder in getting Rose and the Doctor to have time together. They needed to get closer if their relationship was going to work.

Then came the time when Wanda finally left. They had just gotten back on the TARDIS, everyone laughing after having such a great time when the white light started up once again. Wanda stumbled as she could barely make out where she walked. They all just smiled sympathetically and waved at her as the white light consumed her completely.

She reappeared back in a TARDIS corridor. By the design of it, it looked as if she were still in Ten's TARDIS. However, things did seemed slightly . . . gloomier than from where she had just left. Walking down the corridor towards the control room, she found that she had a much easier time navigating through the TARDIS. Though, strangely, she never had much of a hard time to begin with. Maybe the old girl just always helped her to where she needed to go.

She walked into the control room to find, not Ten, but Nine standing there. His back faced her while he, himself, faced Rose. He threw a glass orb up and down in the air as he talked with the blonde girl.

"Right, then, Rose Tyler. You tell me, where do you want to go," he said lightly as he continued to throw the orb up and down. "Backwards or forwards in time. It's you choice. What's it gonna be?"

Rose went to answer, but paused as she saw Wanda walked into the room.

"Um, hello?" Rose called in uncertainty over Nine's shoulder, waving to Wanda. Nine turned around to face the new comer. Wanda gave a small smile and waved. His reaction was not what she had been expecting. He backed up to stand closer to Rose, placing himself slightly in front of her for protection. The orb held tightly in his hand. Wanda's smile dropped instantly as did her hand.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded harshly. Wanda stood, frozen in alarm. She had thought the Doctor said they had met before Rose. But it seemed as though Nine did not know her at all. How was she going to handle this situation? "Answer me. Now."

"Um . . . i-it's me, Wanda," she stuttered out. She pinched her thumb and twisted it. The Doctor's expression darkened as he stared her down.

"No, you're not. You are not Wanda. Wanda looks nothing like you," he said in a hard tone. He eyes widened slightly as if realizing something dreadful. The glare on his face darkened. "Have you done something to her? Have you done something to Wanda? What have you done to Wanda?! Answer me!"

Wanda backed up quickly as he had stormed up in front of her. She clutched her hands to her chest in panic, frightened on what to do or say.

"I-t is m-me. I-I'm just another incarnation of her is all," she squeaked out. He stopped, standing close in front of her. Pulling out his sonic, he scanned her as other incarnations of him had done. After check the readings, he put away his sonic. Not seeming to be as tense as he had before, but still held suspicion in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"If you're really Wanda, then prove it," he said in a hard tone. She stood stiff, petrified by his demand. How could she possibly prove to him that she was Wanda? Obviously, he had never seen _this_her before. But what could _she_ do to prove herself? She pulled out her sonic and showed it to him, hoping that was enough proof. He shook his head. "That tells me nothing. You could have just taken that from her."

Wanda held the sonic close to her chest, her hearts beating rapidly in panic. What else was there that specifically proved who she was? She knew she could not just list off facts of his life as she had with Donna. Much of his life was on display across time and space. Anyone could know that. No, it had to be something personal. Something most did not have knowledge of. It came to her in an instant. She indicated with her finger for him to get closer. He leaned in curiously so she could whisper in his ear. She made sure that only he could hear her as she spoke.

"Theta Sigma," she breathed into his ear. When he moved his head back to look at her, he smiled brightly.

"Ha! So you have always known," he said cheerfully. He bounced back to the console to place the orb down, seeming to be at ease.

Wanda blinked in confusion at him. "So . . . do you believe me?"

He turned and grinned to her. "Oh, I believed you right after I scanned you. I just wanted to see if you really have always known that name." He laughed at the stunned look Wanda gave him. "You know, it would have been nice if you'd given me a warning about other incarnations of you running around."

"Hold on, is that really Wanda?" Rose asked, confused by what she was seeing. She glanced back between Wanda and the Doctor. "How can that be Wanda? She . . . she changed her face, and, well, everything else. Is that normal a normal thing for aliens?"

"It's normal for our species," the Doctor replied, shrugging slightly.

"That's so bizarre," Rose stated. Wanda jumped slightly, startled when she realized Rose had moved so close. She peered around Wanda as if to examine an art piece. She faced Wanda to stare curiously at her. "Why would you suddenly run off and change? I only saw you, like, two seconds ago."

"Oh, um . . .," Wanda mumbled, not sure on what to say. She saw the Doctor gaze at her curiously as well. "I'm not exactly the same Wanda you've met. I'm . . . different." Rose titled her head, even more confused by Wanda's words.

"Right . . . no, sorry, I really don't get it," Rose replied, shaking her head quickly.

"We'll talk about this later," the Doctor called out to them, getting their attention. "Right now, we are on a tight schedule. So, Rose, backwards or forwards?" Rose hummed, thinking for a moment.

"Oh, forwards," she said with a shrug. He started to click some switches, looking back to her in question.

"How far?" he asked as Rose and Wanda walked up to the console.

"One hundred years," said Rose, curious as to what was about to happen. The Doctor turned some knobs, spun dials, and flipped levers. The TARDIS shaking slightly as they travel. It stopped quickly, the Doctor telling her proudly to where they reached. But then Rose requested they go farther, then again farther as the Doctor wanted to prove her wrong when she did not believe him. Finally, they reached their destination. The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor indicated them to go out the doors.

Rose and Wanda walked out together to see they had arrived normal looking gallery. Lights and vents seen lining at the bottom of the walls. The whole area looked to be plain and ordinary. Almost as any other gallery one might find within a museum or art exhibit. Rose and Wanda walked down the steps towards large viewing window. The Doctor soon came down to the window with them. Deactivating the shield around the outside of the window, the Doctor showed them the view of Earth. The world rather close to the station they were standing within. The Doctor came up behind the two girls, staring down onto the planet.

"You lot," he said to Rose. "You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take the time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive." He paused for a moment; all of them remained silent as they watched the planet below. "This is the year 5.5/apple/26 . . . five billion years in your future. And this is the day . . . hold on." He glanced down to his watch. Suddenly, the room lit up from the Sun. It expanded out into a massive explosion, shooting out different waves of flares and colors.

"This is the day the sun expands," he continued on. He turned to look at them both. "Welcome to the end of the world." Rose turned to look at him in shock while Wanda stood staring in awe at the Sun. So many colors and rays coming from the expanding Sun. All of this reaching out to destroy the worlds closest to the burning light. It was both a saddening and an amazing sight to see. The expanding Sun and dying planet, once unchanging objects floating through space, now each becoming nothing more than dust and gas. Even though she felt sad on seeing Rose's home world be destroyed, she could not help but see the expanding Sun as something beautiful in its own way.

The Doctor directed them both down the hall as the computer announced the arrival of shuttles five and six docking to the Platform One station they were currently on. They walked down towards the main lobby of which everyone would be gathering to watch the Earth slowly die.

"So, when it says 'guests', does that mean people?" Rose asked them as they walked down the hall. The Doctor glanced over to Wanda, seeing how she did not speak up to answer Rose, only continue to stare around shyly. He frowned heavily at this.

"Depends what you mean by 'people'," the Doctor answered, looking away from Wanda with his brows furrowed.

"I mean people," Rose answered back. "What do you mean?"

"Aliens," the Doctor answered curtly, marching on as Rose fell back a little. She stared dumbfounded at him before speeding up to catch up with Wanda and the Doctor.

Rose babbled onto more questions. "What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

The Doctor came up to a small screen on the side of a door, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "It's not really a spaceship." The screwdriver buzzed as he scanned the screen. "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

Rose titled her head and staring at the Doctor in puzzlement. "What for?"

"Fun." He managed to get the doors open, revealing a large lobby with a massive glass window looking outwards towards the expanding Sun. As they walked into the room the Doctor glanced to Wanda curiously.

"This is the most quiet you've ever been. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" the Doctor asked, sounding as though he were joking some. She pinched her thumb, not sure how to answer that question.

"I, um . . . I don't talk much," she mumbled. He stared at her a moment, eyebrows raised in bewilderment before slowly looking away and moving on. Rose continued to ask questions while the Doctor continued to answer them. Every few seconds or so, he would glance over to Wanda, uncertainty growing in his eyes as he saw her just standing there, twisting her thumb and watching the Sun.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice called out behind them. They all turned to see the Steward of Platform One storming up to them. A rather interesting looking blue alien dressed in a tan overcoat and suit. He held a clipboard tightly in his arms as he came in front of them.

"Oh, that's nice, thanks," the Doctor remarked sarcastically.

"But how did you get in?" the Steward asked, perplexed by their very existence. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." The Doctor shuffled through his pockets hurriedly to pull out his psychic paper.

"No, that's me. I'm a guest," the Doctor said quickly. He flashed the paper at the Steward. "Look, I've got an invitation. Look, there. You see? It's fine, you see? 'The Doctor plus two.' I'm the Doctor," he turned to indicate towards Wanda and Rose, "This is the Wanderer, and Rose Tyler. They're my 'plus two.' Is that all right?"

The Steward stared to the Doctor for a moment, taken back by what had just occurred.

"Well, obviously," he finally said. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start." He wavered slightly, still unsure why the Doctor and his plus two were even there. He sent them a small courteous smile. "Enjoy." He walked off to start his appointed job.

"The paper's slightly psychic," the Doctor explained quietly upon seeing Rose's confused expression. He showed her the paper. "Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." Just before he put it away back into his pocket, Wanda spoke up.

"May I see that, Doctor?" she asked. He handed it to her, curious as to why she wanted it. Wanda flipped it open and closed, examining it closely. Finally, she sighed heavily and handed it back. "I keep looking at it wrong."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked her while he put it back into his leather jacket.

"I only see it as blank," she told him. She stared towards the ceiling, frowning and mentally scolding herself to not being able to see the psychic paper normally as the others. The Doctor stared at her, his hand half frozen in placing the psychic paper back and his jaw slightly open in shock.

The Steward stood at his podium as he announced the arrival of all the guests. Each one either ambassadors or those of wealth. All an alien from another world. The aliens themselves started to mingle while the Steward continued to introduce the rest coming in. One representative from the Forest of Cheem, a mobile tree humanoid named Jabe, came over right away to give the Doctor a sapling as a gift. The Doctor, having no gift to give, quickly thought on the spot to blow air from his lungs as a gift. Jabe seemed flattered by this and walked on. Wanda paid no mind to the rest of the ambassadors or representatives coming up to the Doctor as she was waiting for a certain Captain to make an appearance.

"Please welcome the Face of Boe," the Steward announced. Wanda's face lit up as she saw future Captain Jack Harkness. After living so long, he was nothing more than a large, elderly head within a clear, movable container. But he was still the lovable Captain Jack all the same to her. She glanced over to the Doctor and Rose, seeing how they were distracted by more aliens coming up to introduce themselves and giving gifts. She slowly scooted away, moving over to old Boe Face. The Doctor was too distracted laughing with the aliens while Rose too distracted looking in fright at them all. Neither one took notice of Wanda's absence.

Wanda came up beside Boe with a small and cheerful smile upon her face. Boe had moved himself into a corner to observe everything around them. Studying all with wise and observing eyes. Never once flattering from the weary years that have befallen onto him over time. She kneeled down in front of him, giving him a gentle smile.

"Hello, Jack," she whispered, not wanting others to hear his real name or their conversation. The old Boe Face returned a similar smile. He spoke softly into her mind.

_Hello, little Wanderer._ _It's a pleasure seeing this incarnation of you again. It's been eons. I've only had the joy of meeting this you one other time._

Wanda glanced over to the Doctor then back to Boe.

"Yeah, I've noticed a lot of people either have never met this me or have only seen me once. I guess this me isn't around much. Or, I should say, won't be around much," she said quietly.

Boe hummed in thought. _Do not let that bother you. There is still plenty more adventures ahead for you. Maybe not with the same face, but still the same Wanderer deep down._

She smiled kindly to him. "You know how regenerations work, Jack. Different face. Different personality. I won't really be me. I'll be . . . someone else."

_Not really. Not truly. You will always be Wanderer, no matter what. Just as no matter what incarnation of the Doctor, he is still always the Doctor._

"Yeah . . . I've always seen it that way too. But the others always speak of future me as . . . so amazing." She paused for a while, thinking. "I hope I can be that amazing one day."

_You already are, my dear._

She chuckled lightly. "Always the flatterer." She heard him chuckle as well.

_I think it's time you go back to your Doctor. You and I will see each other again. Though, you will see more of me than I you. I believe that my time is running short now._

Wanda gave Boe a small, sad pat on the glass, sending him a soft smile. She stood up and began walking slowly back to the Doctor.

"I'll be seeing you, Jack. Goodbye, you old Boe Face." She smiled and waved lightly to him.

_Goodbye, my Tinkerbell._

She paused for a moment, sending him a curious look. "Tinkerbell?" She just heard him chuckle in reply. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "Ah, spoilers, then." She waved to him again, before scooting back over to the Doctor. Never once did he or Rose notice her departure from them.

The Steward finally announced the last attendant for the event. Introducing her as the 'last human', Lady Cassandra O'Brien. Her caretakers wheeled her in to reveal her to be nothing more than a flat, stretched piece of skin with a face. She had been stretched into a metal frame and had to be constantly moisturized by her caretakers to keep herself alive. Wanda grew an anxious expression the moment she saw Cassandra being wheeled in. She twisted and pinched her thumb as she listened to the lies Cassandra told the room, pretending to be so touched by the dying Earth. Rose had moved away to get a closer look of Cassandra. The Doctor just grinned at the whole thing, turning to Wanda to get her opinion. He stopped short of asking her a question when he saw her expression and watched how she pinched her thumb. He frowned heavily and shook his head as he looked away, beginning to question this Wanda more and more.

Eventually, Cassandra started to play music for them all, calling is 'Earth's classical music.' Rose then rushed out of the room shortly after this, looking too frightened to stay in the area any longer. Wanda watched the girl leave, feeling worried about her. She glanced to the Doctor to see he just frowning at the girl's direction and shook his head.

"Some companion you picked out," he said to Wanda, jabbing his thumb at Rose's direction. Wanda blinked at him, shocked by his words.

"_I_ picked out?" she questioned. "You had . . . at least from what I've known, wanted Rose to come along with you." He frowned as if annoyed.

"Not everything on that 'show' of yours is the same as here," he responded in a hard tone. "I was perfectly fine with it just being the two of us. _You_ demanded that we bring her along." She stared at him, stunned by what he was saying. On the show, he had wanted nothing more than for Rose Tyler to join his travels and become his companion. But now . . . It was worse than what she had feared. The timeline had become too corrupted. How could she possibly fix this mess?

"D-don't you think that . . . that maybe, we should go check on her at least?" she asked him nervously. He stared at her for a moment, as if studying her. Then he shrugged and moved forward with Wanda following behind.

"Doctor? Wanda?" Jabe called to them as they walked by. They paused for a brief second as she gave them a quick scan of her device. "Thank you." The Doctor frowned at the humanoid tree before walking off. Wanda nodded at her in parting, surprised greatly that Jabe had scanned her as well. Wanda sped up to keep in pace with the Doctor.

They eventually found Rose back in the same room they had arrived in. She sat staring sadly out the window to Earth, a distant look in her eye. The Doctor bounced down and sat on a ledge a ways from Rose. Wanda chose to sit close to the young blonde, ready to comfort the girl if she needed it.

"What do you think, then?" the Doctor asked Rose, though not with the same enthusiasm as Wanda remembered from the show.

"Great. Yeah, fine," Rose replied though with uncertainty in her voice. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." The Doctor chuckled lightly to that response. Wanda simply smiled. They sat in silence for a moment while Rose gathered her next words. "They're just so . . . alien." The Doctor just stared at her. Rose seemed to realize she needed to clarify. "The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em, and they're alien." Wanda patted her gently on the shoulder in reassurance.

"It's all right. It took me a while to get used to things like this too. Still am, really," she told her. Rose gave her a small smile in thanks of the comfort. Wanda smiled in return. "It's kind of like . . . getting used to that neighbor from across the street with the twenty cats, or the one with the pink Mohawk and dog collar around their neck." Rose and her both giggled to that statement.

"Oh, I had neighbor like that once," Rose commented. "Very odd, but baked the most gorgeous cookies." They all chuckled lightly to that statement, even the Doctor. Rose looked to both of them at this point, giving them a curious gaze. "You two haven't told me. Where is it you're from?" Wanda tensed up, looking to the Doctor. He stared at Rose for a second before shrugging.

"All over the place," he answered in a small dismissive tone.

Rose continued to study him. "They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates." Rose became defensive after learning on that. Upset that the TARDIS had gotten inside her mind without her consent. The Doctor sat up from the relax position he had been in, sitting straight to give Rose a stern gaze after she made some angry comments towards him for not telling her for the TARDIS doing such things.

"Who are you, then, Doctor? You and Wanda?" Rose asked defensively. "What are you two called? What sort of aliens are you?" She glanced to them both. Wanda sat there with her thumb twisting in her fingers, not sure on what to say.

"I'm just the Doctor and she's just Wanda," he answered in a hard tone.

"From what planet?"

He scoffed at her. "Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is."

She just kept at it, determined to get an answer. Wanda could see anger boiling up in the Doctor's eyes, knowing Rose was pushing him.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked. Clearly annoyed with the Doctor for not simply telling her up front about himself.

"What does it matter?" he retorted angrily, sending the girl a glare. He shifted on the spot, becoming more and more agitated.

"Tell me who you are!" Rose demanded for an answer. He stood up harshly, glaring down at Rose. She leaned back in shock by the anger he directed towards her. Wanda stiffened up, frightened by his demeanour.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right?! The same goes for her!" He jabbed his finger in Wanda's direction. "All that counts is here and now!"

Rose stood up too, facing him with anger as well. "Yeah, and I'm here, too, 'cause you two brought me here, so just tell me!"

"Fine, if you have such a problem with being here then why don't I just take you back now?! Take you back to your stupid little life! To your stupid little mother and boyfriend! To work at your stupid little shop! I didn't even want you here in the first place! So, why don't you just shove off!" He turned and stormed right out of the room, fuming in rage. The doors closed behind him loudly, leaving both Rose and Wanda in silence.

Wanda sat frozen in place, staring wide eyed at the door. She never imagined or ever thought the Doctor would act in such a way. Maybe to enemies, but certainly never to companions. She looked over to Rose, seeing how her back was still facing Wanda. The girl's hands shaking slightly by her sides and her whole body stiff with anger. Appearing to be greatly upset by what had just occurred and been said.

"He . . . he didn't mean that," Wanda spoke gently. She stood up to place a gentle hand on Rose to reassure and calm her. But Rose jerked away, not wishing to be touched.

"Oh, I think he did," she said harshly. "Fine, if he doesn't want me here, then I'm gone. As soon as this is over and done with, I'm off." She stormed down to the window. Reaching next to the large glass, Rose crossed her arms tightly while staring out into space.

Wanda stared at her for a while, blinking and feeling greatly baffled and bewildered by what had just happened. Everything was just so jumbled and in such a mess. She had no idea on how to fix this situation. Maybe future her did, but not this her. Not now. If things kept going the way they were, there was no telling what could happen to the Doctor and Rose. They might not ever end up together. Rose would never become Bad Wolf. Jack would never become the Face of Boe. So many other things would be changed and altered to where the Doctor's life only falls downhill. The whole future could change in a blink if things were not set right.

Wanda sighed heavily and stared up to the ceiling. One thing for sure, this was definitely not the Nine she was used to from her show.

XxXxXxXx

I think I'm just as surprised by what happened as Wanda is. :0 So, what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Leave a review if you wish to share your thoughts. :) I am always happy to see what everyone has to say.

Reviewers:

**Rebecca**: Welcome back! :) Oh, I would never skip Sarah Jane. She's just too amazing for me to ever think to bypass. :D I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the fluff. :)

**Guest**: I'm glad you think so. :)

**HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond**: I mostly update quick because of some free time I have. Though, I might slow down in the future. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as well. :)

That's all for today. Thank you all for the reviews and the support. Have a wonderful and bright day, readers! :D

~Tinker~


	11. Ch 11: Unwanted Wanda

_Hola_, readers!

Welcome back for another chapter. Let's dive right in and enjoy the read. :)

XxXxXxXX

Chapter 11: Unwanted Wanda

Wanda slowly made her way down to Rose, coming up beside the girl to stare out into space as well. They both stood in silence, observing the scene before them. Distant stars twinkled some while the Sun continued to expand and change. Still shining rays of different colors and lights across the solar system. Earth was yet to be harmed by these deadly gases, still in one piece. It sort of created a heavenly glow around the planet. Wanda glanced over to Rose, seeing how she still looked cross though not as angry as before. More or less put down by what had occurred. Wanda looked back to the sight before them, thinking of the right words to say.

"He . . . he doesn't like to talk about his past," she finally spoke up. "It hurts him too much. That's the Doctor . . . he never really talks about himself. Never. Not even to those closest to him." They both stood silent for a moment. Wanda waited patiently for Rose to speak again. Knowing how the girl needed some time to gather her words.

"I just wanted to know who exactly you two are," Rose finally said to her. "I mean, I just jumped on board a ship with two complete strangers. I don't know anything about either of you."

"I know," Wanda said softly. "You have the right to know." Rose turned to Wanda in question.

"Can't you just tell me who you are?" she asked her. Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it quickly. Thinking carefully upon this. Who was Wanda anymore? She was no longer the plain, ordinary human girl from back home. She was someone new in this universe. But the real question was: who exactly was she now?

"That's the thing . . . I can't really say who or what I am anymore. I mean, I used to be human like you. But then one day, I just sort of . . . changed. One minute human, the next not. Not only that, I'm not even from this universe to begin with," Wanda finally decided to say. Rose gazed at Wanda in wonderment.

"You used to be human?" Rose questioned curiously. Wanda nodded to her, making the girl raise both brows high. "Is that normal?"

Wanda hummed in thought, then shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think so."

"And . . . you say you're from another universe?"

"Yeah. I sort of got transported into this one somehow by mistake. And all of this," Wanda indicated around them, "everything we going through and doing, had been nothing more than a show I used to watch back in my world." Wanda stared back out the window, gazing into the expanding Sun. "The thing is, this is nothing like what I had watched. Everything's . . . different than what I had imagined. Everything's changing. Things are a lot harsher and . . . more frightening than what I had ever dreamed. Most of the time, I can barely stand any of it. I just want to curl up and hide away. I'm so nervous and scared . . . I just don't know what to do with myself." She pinched her thumb hard, tears welling up into her eyes.

Wanda sucked in a small breath, trying to keep herself calm and collected as she continued on speaking. "The worst part is I can never see my mother, father, sister, or even my best friend Shelly ever again. They've would have woken up by now. My mother would have found my bed empty. They'll see that I'm gone, and they'll always wonder what happened to me. They'll always wonder and never know. I'll become one of those missing people who just vanished and are never seen or heard from again. I can never let them know that I'm all right. I can never tell them how much I love them and miss them." Her voice started to waver and break as she cried. "I miss them so much."

Everything hit her right then and there as she began to sob. All this time, she had been numb to the knowledge of never returning home. The knowledge had never really hit her or settled in. It had been so quick and sudden to do so in the first place. But now, watching an alternate version of her home being destroyed, all those feelings simply washed over her as a flood of rapid emotions. Her anger, her pain, her fear, her sorrow, bursting all at once on her. She felt Rose pull her into a gentle hug as she cried. After a few minutes, Wanda quickly pulled back and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said hoarsely. "I shouldn't be the one getting upset. I have no reason to be crying."

"'Course you're upset. You have every reason to be. I'd be upset too if I'd lost my way home," Rose replied gently, softly rubbing Wanda's shoulder in comfort. "Especially, putting up with _him_ all the time." Rose inclined her head to the door.

"Oh, he's not bad at all," Wanda defended, not wanting Rose to think poorly of the Doctor. "He's helped me in many ways. In both this universe and back in my own. I will always be grateful to him. I just wish I wasn't such a burden most of the time." She pinched her thumb slightly while staring at the door.

Rose glanced down to Wanda's hands. "So, I take it you do that when you're nervous or worried, yeah?"

Wanda blinked and glanced down in surprise at her fingers, pulling them away from each other in a nervous chuckle. "Funny, I don't even notice that I'm doing it most of the time."

Rose chuckled as well. "I had this mate, Aleena, back in secondary school. She used to do the same thing, but she would tug on her ear instead." Rose paused for a second, smiling kindly as Wanda. "You're a lot like her actually."

"I hope that's a good thing." Wanda smiled as Rose nodded happily to her. They both stared out the window again, watching the continuation of the expanding Sun. The computer announced overhead the Earth's death would be in twenty minutes. Wanda glanced back to the door. "I'd better go get him. If this relationship is going to work, he needs to learn to get along with you."

Wanda walked away, not even realizing what she had said. Rose sent her a curious gaze as she left the room. Wanda glanced down the hall to see the Doctor had not gone that far. He paced around at the end of the hall, hands clasped behind his back as he paced. She walked cautiously up to him, afraid that she might make him even angrier than he was now. Why was he so angry in the first place? She just could not see it, or begin to understand. At least, not from what she knew from her universe's show. Of course, clearly, things have changed within this universe. Though, she still wondered what exactly, and felt baffled by the whole ordeal.

"Doctor," Wanda called to him. He shot her a quick glance and continued to pace.

"Why did you even want to bring her in the first place?" he asked in a hard tone. "You know I don't want any more companions. Why did you want _her_?" Wanda had no idea what to say to that. She just watched him pace.

"Because," she finally decided to say. "Rose Tyler is important." He stopped pacing to face her.

"Yeah, you said that already," he gritted out. "But why? Why is _she_ so important?"

Wanda stared at him for a moment, thinking of how to explain something like that. In the end, she decided upon a simply answer. "Spoilers."

He groaned and shook his head. "I hate that word."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Wanda spoke again. "I think we should get back to Rose. You two need to make up." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

He frowned at her, crossing his arms angrily. "Yeah? Why should I?"

"Because if you don't you'll regret it." She turned and walked back down the hall towards the room.

The Doctor watched her walk away for a second before sighing heavily and following behind. They arrived back into the room to see Rose still standing in the same spot and staring out the window. The Doctor and Wanda walked down to the girl, coming up beside her. None said a word. Wanda glanced nervously between the two of them, fearing they would never talk again and their relationship be ruined. But luckily Rose was the one to finally break the ice.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, 'Don't argue with the designated driver,'" she said lightly, trying to ease the tension. The Doctor just hummed, not paying her much attention. Rose pulled out her mobile to fiddle with it. "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit." The Doctor shook his head and sighed.

"Wanda, fix up her mobile for her," he waved at Wanda. Wanda stiffened, wondering why exactly he was telling her to do that. He was the one good with technology, not her.

"Um, I don't really know how to do that," she told him. The Doctor looked at her, his brows raised in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding either annoyed by this or let down greatly in some way. Wanda pinched her thumb lightly.

"I only know how to unlock things and put wires together," she told him bashfully. He frowned at her before reaching over and grabbing Rose's mobile. He fiddled around with it until he got it to work. He handed it back to Rose and watched the girl as she called her mother. Both of them listened as Rose talked with her mother, having a heartfelt conversation. After she hung up, she turned to them both with a smile.

"Thank you," she told them gratefully. She paused in thought while looking out the window. "That was five billion years ago. So . . . she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"Bundle of laughs, you are," grumbled the Doctor. At that moment, Platform One shook rocking them on their feet slightly. "That's not supposed to happen." He glanced over to see Wanda pinching her thumb harder and twisting it; the same anxious expression from earlier appearing on her face once again. He sent her a stern frown, turning around to walk back out of the room. Both Rose and Wanda followed closely behind.

They arrived back into the main lobby, everyone around seeming relaxed and casually talking. The Steward announcing overhead of the shaking to be simple gravity pockets. Completely normal and nothing to worry about. But, of course, none of the guests had been worried or anxious in the first place. The Doctor gazed around the room with a thoughtful frown.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that," the Doctor told them, going to a nearby panel on the wall to fiddle with the readings. He glanced over to Wanda. "What do you think, Wanda? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty hertz. Is that dodgy, or what?"

Wanda blinked rapidly at him, not understanding what he wanted her to say or do. She did hear the change in the engines, but what that meant she had no idea. All she did know was that Cassandra's robotic spiders that she had snuck on board were sabotaging Platform One's functions.

"Um . . . I don't know," she finally told him, her voice coming out nervous and shy. She saw a brief flash of anger in the Doctor's eyes before he turned to Jabe who had just now walked up beside the trio, asking her where the engine room was located. She did not know, but she offered to take him to the maintenance duct behind her suite. Rose decided on staying behind to talk with Cassandra while the Doctor and Jabe walked out of the room with arms linked. Wanda followed quickly behind, wanting to stay close to the Doctor in case he needed her help.

They found the maintenance area in no time with he Doctor managing to get the door open easily. As they walked in, for a brief second Wanda saw one of the robotic spiders scurrying around a corner. She pinched her thumb and started to wonder if maybe she should tell the Doctor what exactly was going on with Platform One. By doing so, she might be able to save of all those who were going to die. She could stop their deaths. While pondering this, Wanda suddenly felt dizzy as flashes of different images ran through her mind. Too fast for her to firmly grasp onto what she was seeing. The images were gone in an instant, leaving Wanda confused as to what she had just seen. Shaking her head, she decided to let things pass as they would. It was not as if she could change time anyway. Only the Doctor could do something like that. Not her. Besides, did the Doctor not always warn not to change time about certain things? Could this event be one of those times?

The Doctor and Jabe discussed the ownship and control of Platform One as they all walked down the small hall. Jabe indicating that if anything were to go wrong with the ship, then everyone on board would be left helpless. The Doctor just stated 'fantastic', leaving Jabe confused while Wanda just shook her head. They finally stumbled upon a large screen down the way. The Doctor pulled out his sonic, fiddling around with it while Jabe and Wanda watched him work. He scanned the screen for a while, pulling the sonic back every few moments to check the readings then going back to work.

_So, any ideas as to what's going on? _

Wanda jumped as the Doctor's voice rang in her mind. She glanced around, wondering if she had imagined it or if she was going mad. She looked back to the Doctor to see him watching her closely, studying her reaction with a hard gaze.

_Well?_ he pressed for answers.

"Um, I don't . . . how are you doing that?" she asked him, greatly confused by what was happening. Of all other times she had run into the Doctor, never once had he spoke to her in her mind. She had heard in the show Time Lords could speak telepathic to one another, but had never seen it occur. None of the other Doctors had even mentioned they both could do such a thing. Why would Nine suddenly be doing so now? He turned away from the panel to glare at her.

_You're telling me you don't even know how to talk with me this way? You don't know how to wire a mobile. You don't know the difference in engine failure. Do you even know how to read this? _He thrust his sonic into her hand, showing her the different readings he had picked up from scanning the panel.

She glanced down at it in alarm, frightened by his words and anger. She fumbled with the sonic, trying to get a good a good look at the readings. But she was too jittery and anxious, her dyslexia kicking in worse as it usually did when she got this way. The numbers and letters looking like nothing but a jumbled, tangled mess to her.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't read it," she stuttered nervously. He yanked it back out of her hand, glaring in rage at her.

"You can't even read a simple sonic?!" he shouted. "You can't do anything right! The only sign on intelligence I've seen so far is with the psychic paper, but now I'm really starting to question even that! All I've seen you do is be a jittery mess constantly pinching your damn thumb. You can't even speak with me properly. Even a child could do that! What sort of a Time Lord are you?!"

She backed away from him, clutching her hands to her chest. "I-I-I—."

"I'm really starting to question if you're even a Time Lord at all. I'm starting to question if you're even Wanda. _My_ Wanda would at least know how to read and work a sonic! _My_ Wanda knows how to wire a mobile, knows the differences in engines, and she certainly knows how to communicate with me!"

Jabe looked at them both confused and worried as to what was happening between the two of them.

"I can say otherwise," she said to them. "I scanned you both earlier. Both of you are certainly the same species." She paused for a second to stare sadly at them. "It's remarkable either one of you even exists." The Doctor turned to the humanoid tree sharply.

"_I_ exist," he said firmly. "_She's_ nothing more than a fraud. A cheap knockoff." He jabbed his thumb at Wanda. She winced as he pointed to her. "She's not a Time Lord and she is most certainly not Wanda!" He turned and stormed down the way. Wanda stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the Doctor's back trying to blink away her tears. Jabe glanced to Wanda before going after the Doctor.

"Sneak Peek: it's the 'the last human,'" Wanda called out in a thick voice. The Doctor turned sharply to her, continuing to glare at her.

"As if that helps any," he said harshly before turning back around to march on. Wanda turned quickly and swiftly walked back out of the maintenance area, going down the halls of Platform One.

The entire time she kept telling herself not to cry, but had to constantly brush away the tears that manage to fall. In the end, Nine was right. She really was a fraud, a cheap knockoff of a Time Lord. Everything brilliant, wonderful, and unique about the Time Lords she did not possess. As he had said, even a Time Lord child could communicate telepathically. _She_ could not. Something as basic as that and she could barely even hear him in her mind.

She stumbled as she came across the staff all surrounding a smoking room. They all squeaked in terror as the hall filled with the smoke and the smell of burning flesh. Wanda choked as she covered her mouth and nose from the smell.

"All of you get back, it's dangerous," she urged to the staff. They all scattered back away from the door. She quickly went up to the panel on the side of the door, using her sonic to try to lift the sunfilter from inside the room. Trying to at least manage to do something right during this adventure. She could not believe she had forgotten all about the poor Steward being murdered by Cassandra's robotic spiders. She gasped when she realized that was not the only thing she had forgotten. "Rose!"

She took off running down the hall. Not even noticing that she had indeed raised the sunfilter of the Stewards office. She ran as fast as she could, hearing Rose's cries coming down the hall.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Rose shouted through the door. The computer announced the sunfilter being lowered. Wanda rushed up to the door.

"Rose! Rose, get down to the floor, as low as you can!" she shouted at the door.

"Wanda! Wanda, please, let me out," Rose cried to her. Wanda rushed over to the door's panel, trying to get the sunfilter back up. Her sonic buzzed loudly as she worked with the panel; she glared at it in frustration.

"I am _not_ going to lose Rose. Do you hear me," she growled at the panel. Suddenly, the panel made a noise as the computer announced the sunfilter rising up. Wanda sighed in relief but this was short lived as the panel pinged and the computer announced the sunfilter lowering once again. She rushed back down the hall, knowing she needed the Doctor to get the computer working. She found him down by the Steward's office.

"Doctor! Help! It's Rose! She's trapped in the room, and the sunfilter is going down," she shouted to him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, well, it would be her," he said, clearly annoyed, but rushed down the hall with Wanda all the same. He ran up to the panel, pulling apart a section of the wall to get into the wiring. He worked quickly to get the filter back into place. Finally, the computer announced the sunfilter rising once more. Wanda let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor walked over to the door, trying to get them open. "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!"

"Where am I gonna go, Ipswich?" Rose shouted in annoyance through the door. The Doctor ran back down the hall. Wanda followed closely behind. He shot her a quick glare.

"You know, none of this would be happening right now if _someone_ had told me about this in advance," he growled at Wanda.

"I'm sorry. I'd forgotten about Rose being trapped in that room," Wanda apologized to him, feeling terrible that she had placed Rose in danger.

"It's not just Rose. The rest of this would not be happening," he barked at her. "The ship would not be sabotaged. The Steward wouldn't have died. And then, the rest of the guests would all be safe, including that Rose of yours." He glared ahead, looking angry. "If _my_ Wanda were here, she wouldn't have let any of this happen. She wouldn't have let anyone die. But apparently to _you_, knowing that people are going to die is just perfectly fine."

Wanda stared dejectedly down to the floor. Opting not to talk. They made it back into the lobby, finding Jabe explaining to all of the other guests on what was occurring on the Platform.

"The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One," she explained to them.

"How's that possible?" Cassandra cried out in fake dismay. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall." The Doctor walked up and took the robotic spider out of Jabe's hand.

"Summon the Steward," one of the guests suggested.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jabe informed them gravely. All the guests gasped in shock, frightened by the news.

"Who killed him?" asked the same guest.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe," accused Cassandra. "He invited us. Talk to the Face, Talk to the Face."

"You leave him out of this, Cassandra," Wanda said sternly to her. But at Cassandra's glare, Wanda quickly looked down to the ground and pinched her thumb. Noticing what she was doing, she quickly let go of her thumb. Not wishing to look any weaker in front of Cassandra or the Doctor.

"Easy way of finding out," the Doctor spoke up. He held up the spider for those to see. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to Master." The Doctor sent the spider down, shooing it away. The spider at first went up to Cassandra, but with some eye movements from her the spider then went to the Repeated Meme aliens.

"The adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse," Cassandra said in triumph.

"That's all very well, and, really, kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it . . .," the Doctor said to her. He walked up to the Repeated Meme. One of them tried to attack him, but he just ripped its arm off to reveal it being nothing more than a robot itself. ". . . a Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He ripped a certain piece out of the arm, making all the Meme robots collapse to the ground in a heap.

"Remote-control droids," he explained to the room. "Nice little cover for the real troublemaker." He walked up and shooed the spider with his foot. "Go on, jimbo. Go home." The spider walked back over to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," Cassandra spat at him, glaring that she had been found out. She called out to her caretakers and they pointed her moisturizing equipment at the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do, moisturize me?" the Doctor asked in sarcastic fright.

"With acid." Cassandra grinned wickedly at him. "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free. Past every code wall." She chuckled darkly at the guest's stunned faces. "I'm not just a pretty face."

The Doctor glared at her. "Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it, how's stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation, with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

The Doctor started to grumbled darkly. "Five billion years, and it still comes down to money."

Cassandra gloated to the Doctor for a few more moments before she activated the spiders self-destruct, sending Platform One into chaos. With the safe systems down, the ship was no longer safe from the Sun's heat. Being this close to the expanding Sun, the ship would burn up at the same time as the Earth. Cassandra and her caretakers then teleported away with a laugh.

"There must be a system-restore switch," the Doctor called out to them. "Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill." He ran out the doors along with Jabe. Wanda quickly followed in suit. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder when he heard an extra of footsteps. "Oh, not you!"

"I can help," Wanda said quickly to him.

"Fat lot of help you've been so far," he barked at her. She kept her head down as they continued to run. They eventually went back through the maintenance area and found the main system room. Giant fan's propelled through the area, stopping any from walking across the walkway to the controls the Doctor needed.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is," the Doctor said sarcastically when he saw where he needed to go. The computer announced the heat levels rising within the ship, it becoming extremely overheated within the ship. Wanda glanced over to Jabe, seeing her panting from the heat. Wanda knew what was going to happen to Jabe, but she would not let Jabe die if she had anything to say about it. The Doctor was right. She should not just sit idly back and watch those around her die. She simply must do something. She had to at least try.

The Doctor threw down the switch to slow down the fans, but when he let go and started forward the fans just continued their fast movement once again. The switch had to be held down. Jabe walked over and was about to hold down the switch when Wanda went over and did it for her. All she needed to do was take Jabe's place at the switch, then Jabe should survive today.

"Don't worry, Jabe. I got this," Wanda assured her. She smiled kindly at Jabe. "You need to get yourself out of here and quick."

"She's right, the heat's gonna vent through this place," the Doctor said to her. "You're made of wood, you'll just burn up." Jabe looked back and forth between them.

"Are you sure?" she asked them.

"We're fine, just get out of here," said Wanda.

"And quick, because the heat is going to travel through maintenance if you're not fast enough," the Doctor ordered. Jabe nodded to them, taking off back the other way.

Wanda held onto the switch as the Doctor made his way as quickly as he could across the walkway, going towards the controls he needed. He could not move as fast as he needed with the still turning fans causing him to pause at each step. Eventually, he finally made it to the controls. Throwing the switch to raise the shields once again. It happened just in time as the Earth outside blew apart into dust. The ship shook slightly from the explosion, but stayed firmly intact.

Wanda sighed in relief for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She smiled when she saw the Doctor walking back over. He did not even glance at her. He just continued to march along back down through maintenance. She winced, feeling, once again, dejected by his demeanour around her. Letting go of the switch, she went after him. Halfway down maintenance, she came to a halt when she saw the Doctor just standing there. He stood there stiffly, staring down at the floor. She followed his gaze to see a pile of smoking ash. Wanda gasped in horror upon realizing it was Jabe. She had not made it out in time. She had still burned. She had still died.

"Oh, no. Jabe," Wanda whispered brokenly. The Doctor marched on, not evening bothering to look at Jabe's ashes again. Wanda kneeled down, gently placing a hand over the ashes. "I'm so sorry. Rest now. Be at peace." She stood back up, jogging to catch up with the Doctor.

They arrived back into the main lobby. Many guests had died from the overheat exposure. Their smoking ash and cindered bodies lied around the room. It made Wanda sickened by the sight. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her, knowing she had let this happen. Wanda glanced over to see Rose made it in there. The girl stared around the room in dazed horror. Wanda walked over to her while the Doctor went over to Jabe's escorts to tell them the terrible news. Both were devastated and began to sob upon hearing what had happened to their companion. The Doctor turned back around, marching across the room.

"You all right?" Rose called out to him as he marched past them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered harshly. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one: teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two: this feed must be hidden nearby." He marched over to the ostrich egg Cassandra had brought as a gift. He smashed it open to reveal a small device inside. "Idea number three: if you're as clever as me," he walked back over to them, "then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He activated the device to have Cassandra teleport back into the room, right in front of them.

"Oh!" she gave a startled cry.

"The last human," the Doctor growled at her. Cassandra started to laugh nervously.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo," she said anxiously to him. "This makes you eligible to join the . . . the Human club."

The Doctor glared darkly at her. "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."

Cassandra sneered at him. "It depends on your definition of 'people,' and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor. And watch me smile and cry and flutter."

Wanda looked away as she heard the creaking begin, not wishing to see what was about to occur.

"And creak?" The Doctor grinned hatefully at Cassandra as the creaking grew louder.

"Rose, look away," Wanda whispered into Rose's ear. Rose sent her a puzzled look, continuing to stare towards Cassandra.

"And what?" Cassandra asked, confused by the Doctor's words.

"Creak. You're creaking," the Doctor said almost cheerfully to her.

"What?" Cassandra breathed in disbelief. Her eyes shifted around to see her skin cracking up, she herself stretching in smaller from the strain of being within the metal frame. "Ah. I-I'm drying out. Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me. It's too hot."

The Doctor's eyes flashed with a deep and dark gaze. "You raised the temperature."

Cassandra began to cry out in pain. "Have pity. Moisturize me. Oh, oh, Doctor."

Rose walked up to the Doctor, staring at the scene with clear alarm and dismay to what was happening right before them.

"Help her," she pleaded to him.

"Everything has its time, and everything dies," said the Doctor coldly. Cassandra cried out as she was ripped apart. Pieces of her flying everywhere across the room. Rose stared on in horror. Wanda winced as she heard the pieces flying. The Doctor stared indifferently at where Cassandra used to be. He turned and started to walk out, but stopped short and turned sharply around.

"I'll tell you what, though. It wasn't Cassandra who murdered those people today," he said loudly, harshly. Wanda and Rose looked to him in confusion. He stormed up to Wanda, pointing his finger roughly at her. "It was _you_. You knew this was going to happen. I know you did. And yet, you did nothing. You could have told me. You could have stopped this."

Wanda stared wide eyed at him, frightened by his words. She thought back to the moment she had wanted to tell him in the maintenance hall. Where she should have told him. Her head hurt suddenly and everything spun as the images from before flashed through her mind. This time she could see them much more clearly. She saw herself telling the Doctor of what was to happen. He would have then rushed off to confront Cassandra immediately. This would have led him not being able to save Rose in time. Rose would have then died, leading a domino effect in her wake. If Rose died, then there would be no more Bad Wolf. If there was no Bad Wolf, then the Daleks would have succeeded on Satellite Five. If they succeeded, then Jack Harkness would have died leaving no Face of Boe to help the universe. If Jack died, then the Doctor would have as well, leaving the universe defenseless. And with no Bad Wolf, then that would leave Gallifrey . . .

Wanda gasped as she pulled herself out of these images. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from what she had seen, and push through her sharp and stabbing headache. What exactly was all that?

"What, upset knowing you're a killer?" the Doctor growled, ignoring Wanda's shaking frame. He got closer to her to jab his finger into her. "I'll tell you one thing right now. You may have the genetic makeup of a Time Lord, but you certainly aren't one. And you are not Wanderer. She is something so much more that _you_ will never be." He turned back around and stormed out in rage.

Wanda stood there, watching the Doctor leave. Her whole body shook, feeling nothing but anguish. Rose slowly came up beside her, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Come on. We better go before he leaves us behind," she said softly. Wanda nodded and walked down the hall with her. Feeling a wave of numbness overtake her.

They made it back to the TARDIS, the door lying open for them to walk through. As soon as the door closed behind them, the Doctor sent the TARDIS straight into empty space for drifting. He then promptly marched down the corridors and out of sight. Rose and Wanda stood there, staring down the way. Wanda helped Rose find herself a room in the TARDIS before telling the girl goodnight, going down the corridor herself. She shuffled her feet down the metal floors, not paying much attention to where she was going.

Her eyes fell on a very familiar wooden door. She pushed it open to see her room still there. But . . . it was emptier now. Much more bare and cold. No music sheets here and there. No books all lined up on the bookshelf. No random assortments of the Doctor's material items lying around. Even the bed seemed hardly slept in. She walked in some, letting the door shut behind her. She turned off the light, staring at the ceiling. It remained blank and lifeless of stars. All she wanted right now was to look at those stars, but even that was lost to her. Tears pricked in her eyes as she moved to the bed. She started to sob the moment she landed on it. Curling up into a ball, wanting nothing more than to be back home and away from the Doctor.

The images of Bad Wolf and Gallifrey continued to run through her mind painfully.

XxXxXxXx

I'm keeping my fingers crossed that everyone enjoyed the read. :) I really hope everyone is liking the story so far. If anyone has a thought, or a question, or an idea, or even simply wants to say 'hi,' leave a review and tell me what what's on the mind. :D

Reviewers:

**Lorelei Tatsuye** **Marivaine**: Oh, I wish First Wanda would say that. But she's just too shy and timid to ever say something like that to someone. I know, I've been trying to get her to. *sigh* But I'm sure later Wanda's would most definitely give that as a sassy remark. ;)

**E-man-dy-S**: I'm glad you're loving it! :D And thanks for the cookies. ;) Oh, and to Wanda's 'blindness', well . . . let's just say Wanda has had a very, very, _very_ sheltered life. She has a very innocent and child-like outlook on her surroundings when it comes to certain aspects of life. Don't worry, you'll get a better picture of why and how in the future. You just have to remind yourself that even though it's obvious to us, does not mean it is to her. She is _very_ naive. Oh, and on the village, I'm so glad you've caught on. :) I'm going to leave hints throughout the story to see if anyone can guess what Wanda's 'village' really is. Also, if you're wondering why Wanda does not see it for herself, well if you lived in an certain environment all your life, you tend not to question or think of anything as there being wrong to it.

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yay! I'm glad you like it! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story in the future.

So, another chapter ends for the day. I would like to note here that I am going to slow down in my updates. I plan on updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays for now on. And I might not be able to update in the mornings in the future. Sorry about that. I hope everyone will continue to love the story and enjoy the read. :)

Have a lovely day, everyone! :D

~Tinker~


	12. Ch 12: Her Majesty Queen Victoria

Aloha, readers! :)

Welcome back for another chapter. Please, enjoy the read. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: Her Majesty Queen Victoria

Wanda began to study that same night. She felt she could not sleep, and so she went to the library. Nine had been right about many things that day. No knowledge on technology was one of them. She needed to know of these things, especially when travelling with the Doctor. She needed to know more on working with her sonic, on locks, on hardwiring, on electrical circuits, and on anything else she felt she must know. She could no longer just let the Doctor handle these sorts of things on his own. If there came a time when he was not around, she needed to know so that she may keep the Doctor's companions safe. There may come another time where a companion would be trapped in a dangerous room, and if she did not know how to rescue them, they would most surely perish. She would never let that happen. She could not rely on the Doctor do to everything.

So, she gathered up as many books as she could find. All basic knowledge and understandings on technology. She then promptly sat down on the closest chair and began to study. If she taught herself how to read and play music, then she could teach herself this. At first she found it somewhat difficult through the terms the books used. But grabbing a nearby dictionary, she merely searched the words' meanings and continued on studying. She grabbed different diagrams and charts on how electrical appliances of all kinds were put together. She studied all the different parts and pieces. The ends and outs of hardware. Every single detail she could find on a sonic screwdriver, she studied it.

Her eyes grew tired over the hours, but she kept at it. Determined to learn as much as she could, as quick as she could. She sat down the last book, rubbing her tired eyes. She fought the urge of sleep while she stood up to find another book to study. As she reached for another book, the warmth and light started up. She groaned in frustration, not wishing to leave just yet. She still needed to learn more. But then, she tensed realizing she would be transported away to another time. To another Doctor. Which Doctor would it be though? Eleven? Ten? Or would it be Nine again?

She shivered in dread as she vanished, reappearing in an open field of brown grass and a dirt road lying in front of her. She looked down one way, seeing nothing but a long ways of dirt road, and the other . . . She blinked when she saw an entourage of men dressed in uniform riding on horses, with a rather large carriage centred in the middle of the group, coming down the way. She back up off the road, keeping her head down, not wishing to draw attention to herself. But judging by the clothes, and from what she felt in the air, this was the Victorian era. She own outfit might draw unwanted attention. Sure, she was covered completely, no unwanted skin showing, but it might be too fitted for the people of this era.

The men stopped when they reached her, drawing their weapons at her. She stood stiffly, frightened but kept her face blank not wishing for them to see.

"You will identify yourself and explain your presence," the head guard, Captain Reynolds, ordered her. His Scottish accent laid heavily in his speech. She glanced to the carriage and back, knowing instantly where exactly she was.

"Pardon my presence, sir. I was merely travelling with my escort, Dr. James McCrimmon, when we had become . . . separated," she explained politely to them. "I am now heading to the Torchwood Estate in hopes for a place to stay, then to be on my way. I apologize for any trouble my presence has given you and for the inconvenience of your travels." She curtsied to them in respect, hoping this would be enough for them to let her pass.

"Let her approach," came a woman's voice from inside the carriage. The Captain glanced from the carriage to Wanda in an unsure manner, but nodded for Wanda to do so. She walked up slowly to the carriage. The door was opened to reveal an elder Queen Victoria, wearing her black gowns of mourning. Wanda curtsied in respect to her as well, keeping her head bowed politely. "Such respect. Most young girls today hardly know the proper curtsy anymore."

"I always believe in showing one respect, Your Majesty," Wanda answered softly. Queen Victoria smiled kindly to her after she said this.

"Tell me, what is your name?" the Queen asked her curiously.

"Wanda, Your Majesty."

"No last name?"

Wanda blinked to the ground. She had never thought of that before. She never did have a last name. Her parents did, but . . . not her. Not ever. Why was that? "Just Wanda, Your Majesty. I have no last name to speak of."

"Ah. An orphan then?" Wanda nodded softly to her, making the Queen hum with understanding. "That would explain the clothing. You are travelling to Torchwood Estate as well?" Wanda nodded again. "Well, then," she patted the seat across from her, "you will accompany me."

Wanda looked up in surprise, shocked by her offer. The Queen just smiled kindly and patted the seat again.

"I don't think of that as wise, ma'am," the Captain said quickly. But the Queen just waved him away. Wanda climbed into the carriage carefully, and sat down gently on the soft cushion. The door was closed and the carriage continued on, rocking slightly as it moved. Both women sat in silence for moment before the Queen spoke again.

"So, this escort of yours, how is it the two of you were separated?" the Queen asked her. Wanda stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to think of the right words.

"I tend to wander off without meaning to. I am constantly finding myself places I do not mean to be," Wanda told her, trying to be as truthful as she could without giving away too much.

"Are you hoping to find this Dr. McCrimmon of yours once you arrived to Torchwood?" the Queen asked her curiously. Wanda stared down to her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Truthfully, Your Majesty, I'm afraid to meet him again. The last time we met . . . I had let someone he had grown fond of die, and he became very angry with me for it. I tried to save them. I did not wish for them to die. But, even though trying to rewrite their fate, they had perished anyway. It was all my fault." Wanda paused in thought, thinking sadly to Jabe. "I hate death. I wish it did not happen. I cannot stand to see those around me dying."

"Death is a normal factor of life, my dear. Though, we do not wish it, and only want those close to us to live on, forever. Alas, in the end, life moves on its course. Even our loved ones are not safe from its grasp."

"Yes, I understand. It just . . . hurts."

The Queen reached forward and patted her hands gently. "Yes, I know, dear. I know." She moved her hands back, sitting up straighter. Her eyes grew warm as she stared at Wanda. "You remind me much of my daughter Alice. She felt the same way when my Albert died, and the same again when going through loss at the hospitals she tends to. But it is never ones fault when these things occur. Your Dr. McCrimmon should realize that at the very least."

"I am just afraid he will forever hate me now, and never forgive me," Wanda whispered. Her hands clasped tighter in her lap. "I can barely even forgive myself." The Queen hummed, frowning slightly at the thought of this Dr. McCrimmon.

"Let us not think of him anymore," the Queen dismissed. "Let us discuss more of you, my dear. Please, tell me of these wanderings you have done." Wanda looked up, a small smile given to the Queen.

She began telling the Queen of some of the adventures she had been on. At least, more of the normal Earth ones. She left out anything related to the future, aliens, or anything involving death and destruction. Which did not leave much to tell since the Doctor's adventures held nothing but that most of the time. Eventually, the carriage stopped abruptly. The guards calling out that there suddenly appeared an obstruction on the road. Wanda heard them draw their weapons as she heard a certain voice talking loudly.

"And I like my thumb, I need my thumb, I'm very attached to . . .," she could hear Ten's voice trailing off as she knew he had come face to face with the guards. ". . . my thumb."

Wanda tensed as she heard his voice. Though this was not Nine, she still felt frightened by seeing the Doctor again. She feared that she had ruined their friendship back on Platform One, and now she had changed time to where the Doctor would no longer wish her around. He might not want her on his adventures ever again. Wanda's change in demeanour did not go unnoticed by the Queen.

"You will explain your presence and the nakedness of this girl," ordered the voice of the Captain.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked cheerfully.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the Captain questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm . . . I'm dazed and confused," the Doctor answered quickly in a Scottish accent. "I've been chasing this . . . this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, you . . . timorous beastie?" Wanda knew that this point the Doctor had turned to Rose beside him to get her to talk. She also knew that at this particular time, Rose was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, something far inappropriate for the era.

"Och, aye," Rose replied in an unsure manner. "I've been oot and aboot." Wanda cringed at Rose's failed attempt of talking.

"No, don't do that," they heard the Doctor mutter to her.

"Hoots mon."

"No, really, don't. Really."

"Will you identify your presence, sir," the Captain said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the . . . Township of Balamory," answered the Doctor. "Uh, I have my credentials, if I may." There came a pause as Wanda knew the Doctor was now digging through his pockets for his psychic paper, and pulling it out to show to the guards. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Dr. Bell himself."

"Let them approach," Queen Victoria commanded to her guards. The Captain suggested against this, but the Queen held firm, wanting to see this Dr. McCrimmon for herself.

"You will approach the carriage and show all due deference," the Captain said sternly to the Doctor and Rose. Wanda heard feet approaching. She sat stiffly, hands clasped tightly in fear of how the Doctor would take her being here. The carriage door opened for the Doctor and Rose to see Queen Victoria and Wanda sitting inside.

"Wanda?" both the Doctor and Rose spoke together in shock upon seeing her sitting there. Wanda gave a weak smile and wave, nodding her head to the Queen to indicate for them not to be rude to her. The Doctor blinked in realizing who else sat in the carriage.

"Rose . . . might I introduce Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith," said the Doctor graciously.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." Rose said politely. Wanda indicated to the girl to give a small curtsy in respect, knowing how much the Queen would like that. Rose followed Wanda's indication, earning a smile from the Queen.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me," the Queen said to her, dismissing the nakedness. The Queen looked to the Doctor, giving him a suspicious gaze. "But you, Doctor, show me these credentials."

The Doctor handed over his psychic paper, the Queen examining them carefully. All the while, the Doctor kept sending side glances to Wanda, trying to see why she refused to look at him. She just stared into her lap, not even paying attention to them. He saw how tense she was and frowned, worried about what had happened to her to make her act this way.

"Why didn't you say so immediately?" the Queen finally spoke after examining the paper. "It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector." She handed him the psychic paper back.

"Does it?" the Doctor questioned, slightly confused by the psychic paper suddenly changing his credentials. "Yes, it does. Good, good."

The Doctor then asked her why she had not travel by the train to which she replied there had been a tree on the line. A failed assassination attempt towards the Queen's life. She ordered that the Doctor would then travel with them to the Torchwood Estate. The Doctor agreed and the group moved on. With the carriage door closed once again, Wanda relaxed slightly.

"It seems this Doctor of yours has replaced you with another," the Queen said to Wanda.

"No, Rose was his companion first. I'm just the third party," Wanda explained to her.

"An 'unwanted' third party?" asked the Queen. Wanda stared down to her lap sadly.

"I'm . . . not sure," she said quietly.

"Well, I can say one thing for certain, my dear. You are not unwanted by me."

XxXxXxXx

They arrived to the Torchwood Estate some time later. The carriage door was opened and both ladies within were helped to step down. Wanda glanced up to the Torchwood Estate to see a rather large building made of gray stone. Much of its design made it resemble a small castle. The head of the estate, Sir Robert, walked out of the building to introduce himself to the Queen. Wanda glanced around at the bald servants, gazing sternly at them, knowing who they really were, and of the captives they held under the house. She looked away quickly when one spotted her gazing at them. An anxious expression making its way across her face.

The Queen asked of Sir Robert's wife, Lady Isobel, but he told her how his wife had gone off Edinburgh. A small nervous tone could be heard in his voice. Wanda glanced to him to see how uneasy he seemed. He tried to hint for the Queen to leave, coming up with the excuse that the kitchens were barely stocked. But the Queen insisted that she stay there that night.

Wanda followed closely behind the Queen as they went inside. The Doctor stared at her back, slightly hurt that she had yet to look at him or even come over to say hi. The one thing he did notice was the anxious side glances she was giving to the bald servants who were standing around. He frowned in suspicion to them. He and Rose quickly walked into the estate, not far behind Wanda and the Queen. Sir Robert led them all into the estate's observatory upon the Queen's request. Different assortments of planetary figurines lied around the room. A rather gigantic telescope sat in the centre of the room, with it pointing outward towards the sky through a glass dome.

"This, I take it, is the famous _Endeavour_?" the Queen asked Sir Robert.

"All my father's work," Sir Robert stated. "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him," the Doctor commented as he stared at the _Endeavour_. "That thing's beautiful. Can I, um . . ." The Doctor nodded to the telescope getting permission from Sir Robert to go up for a closer examination. The Doctor studied it closely, looking it up and down. Wanda slowly walked up behind, going around to the other side to marvel at the craftsmanship.

After a few more comments from the Doctor (some rude ones) and the Queen applauding the work of the telescope, the Doctor began to question Sir Robert on the wolf stories his father had spoken of. Sir Robert was about to tell them the story when one of the bald servants interrupted him quickly. Suggesting that they all head to their rooms since night was falling.

"Yes, of course," Sir Robert said quickly.

"And then supper," said the Queen. She turned to stare at Rose. "And . . . could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." She turned to look to Wanda. "Wanda, could you be so kind and help Miss Tyler with this task?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Wanda said softly to her, giving her a small curtsy.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked the Queen. Trying once again, as she had been since they met the Queen, to get her to say a certain line she and the Doctor had bet on. The Queen sent Rose a rather stern and annoyed stare, becoming tired of Rose trying to get her to say her famous line.

The Queen marched on out, everyone else following behind. Wanda stayed close to Rose, wanting to make sure she did not let Rose become trapped in another dire situation once again. Not under her watch at least. Or at least, not be trapped alone again. She knew the monks were going to kidnap Rose, and which would lead to Rose saving the people within the cellar under the house. So, most likely, Wanda could not and should not change this from occurring. But she could at least be there for Rose this time around. The Doctor came up beside Wanda during her musings.

"Wanda, is something wrong? You've been acting strangely all day," he asked her quietly. Rose glanced to her as well, nodding in agreement with the Doctor. Wanda looked to the floor, pinching her thumb lightly.

"I'm fine," she whispered. The Doctor frowned heavily at her. He stopped them short in the hall, holding onto Wanda's shoulder tightly. He was how she winced at his touch. Rose stopped too, watching them carefully.

"No, you're not. Now, tell me what's wrong," he asked firmly. "Tell me, Wanda, what happened?" She did not answer right away, standing motionless as she stared sadly to the floor.

"Jabe," she said quietly. He breathed in sharply, eyes widening, realizing exactly what had happened. He looked to Rose quickly.

"Rose, sorry, but I'm gonna borrow Wanda for a bit. She'll come and help you later." Rose nodded to him, understanding immediately. She reached up and patted Wanda gently on the shoulder before walking off.

The Doctor steered Wanda down the hall and into an empty room. Closing the door behind them, he sat them both on a bed, holding onto Wanda's hands as he sat next to her. Wanda spoke first in a rush before the Doctor could.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I should have warned you." Tears started to leak out, and she felt even more ashamed to be breaking down once again, in front of the Doctor no less. But the anguish from before still bubbled around inside her. Still unwilling to leave her completely. "I killed Jabe. I killed everyone. I could have saved them. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be such a burden. I don't want to be a burden." She started to sob, hating herself for breaking down in such a way.

The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to him. He hushed her quietly, gently rubbing her back soothingly.

"You're not a burden. You've never been a burden. Not once. And you didn't kill anyone. You're not a killer." He sighed heavily. "You're not the one who should be sorry. I'm the one that's sorry. I was just so angry back then. Angry at everything and everyone. Angry with the universe. I took my anger out on you." He held her tighter. "I'm sorry."

She pulled back so she could look at him. "You . . . you don't mind me being here? With you and Rose?"

"Of course not. I love it when you're around. You make everything wonderful and magnificent. It's really boring when you're not. I should know, Rose complains about it all the time." The both chuckled lightly.

She stopped shortly, staring down sadly. "I should have told you though."

"No. You couldn't have. I know that now." He paused for a few seconds, gathering the right words. "Do you remember . . . what you saw, when thinking about telling me exactly what was going to happen?"

Wanda frowned lightly as she thought back to what she had seen. "Kind of. Most of it's a blur now though. But I remember . . . Rose would have died if I had told you." She shivered at that image and thought. She stared up to the Doctor in confusion. "Why did I see that? How can I see that?"

"I'm . . . not sure. I don't understand it myself, but you are able to see the infinite possibilities of my time. Anything involving my life, or others' lives within my time stream. Any choice I or others make, you can see the outcome."

She frowned, thinking on this. "Is that . . . is that a normal Time Lord ability?"

"No, not really. Just you."

She thought for a moment, thinking on other possibilities. She thought on whether or not she should warn him now of what was to come. She delved into the process. Images flew by; she saw herself telling him. He would rush off to warn the Queen. The Queen and her guards would be outraged. The monks would attack. They would overpower everyone. They would throw them into the cellular with the captives. The wolf would transform. The wolf would attack. The wolf would kill. The wolf would kill . . .

"Wanda. Wanda, stop. Stop, you've got to stop," the Doctor called to her in panic. She snapped out of her daze, breathing heavily in strain. Her head pounded, throbbing in pain. She leaned against him, feeling drained and exhausted.

"What . . . what happened?" she managed to ask breathlessly.

He sighed, looping his arms loosely around her and resting his chin on her head. "It happens when you try to look into the possibilities of time. You can't do it often or for very long. Your body goes through too much strain for it."

"Well then, note to self: don't do that."

He chuckled at her weak joke. He held her there for a while, finding himself enjoying her being there in his arms. He leaned his head down, giving her head a small, light kiss before pulling away.

"Hey, I think I have something I can give you, which will make up for me being such an arse." He dug through his pockets, pulling out a silver key attached to a beautiful chain. "You're every own TARDIS key. You don't have one yet, do you?"

Wanda's face lit up upon seeing it. She shook her head quickly, letting him place it around her neck. She lifted it up to gaze fondly at the key, letting it fall back down as she hugged him tightly in delight. He laughed, hugging her back, just glad she was happy.

"Thank you! This means everything to me," she told him gratefully.

"You're welcome," he replied merrily. "I have something else too." He pulled back to whip out her sonic screwdriver. She smiled at him, pulling out her own copy to show him. His face fell, looking slightly dejected. "Oh, you have it already."

"Don't worry. When Mickey calls us to go to school, then you can give it to me for the first time," she assured him.

He stared at her in bewilderment. "School?" She nodded. "Well, that sounds interesting. Haven't been to school in ages."

She laughed lightly, patting him on the arm. "I should get going. Rose needs me." She paused before getting up, thinking for a moment. She then leaned forward quickly, giving the Doctor a peck on the cheek before getting and leaving the room. A heavy blush forming on her face as she walked off. The Doctor sat there, touching his cheek and grinning largely.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda eventually found where Rose had gone to. She walked into the room, carefully closing the door and locking it. Not wanting the chance of one of the monks to rush in and grab them just yet. She looked over to see Rose playing around with one of the dresses she found. The girl spun around happily as she held a blue dress in front of herself.

"What do you think, Wanda? Does it suit me?" Rose asked Wanda cheerfully with a giggle. Wanda smiled and nodded.

"Yes, very much so," she replied. "But, right now, don't bother with getting dressed." Rose paused in mid spin, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why not?" she questioned. Wanda walked over slowly to another wardrobe in the room.

"Because at the current moment, Flora needs our help," she said evenly. She carefully opened the wardrobe, not wishing to frighten the poor maid Flora any more than she already had been. Flora still gave out a startled cry when the door was opened, shying back away from Wanda and into the clothes. Rose gasped in shock, dropping the dress to the ground.

"Oh my god," Rose said quickly, rushing over to the wardrobe. "Are you all right?" Flora just whimpered, scooting back into the wardrobe more. Wanda crouched down slightly, bringing herself eyelevel to Flora.

"Hey, it's okay," she spoke gently. "The monks aren't here right now. They aren't going to find you here. Why don't you come on out?" Flora nodded timidly, reaching forward to grab Wanda's open hand to help pull herself out. Wanda directed Flora over to the bed, sitting the terrified maid down gently.

"They came in the night. They . . .," Flora whispered in fright.

"Yes, I know. They still hold everyone down in the cellar," Wanda said softly.

Flora looked to Wanda in shock. "How do you know this?"

"Trust me, she just knows these things," Rose said to her softly. She touched Flora's shoulder kindly. "Listen, we've got this friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with us."

"Oh, but I can't," Flora spoke desperately, shaking her head in fright.

"Yes, you can. There are others here now, and they are going to put a stop to all of this," said Wanda. She stood Flora up from the bed, holding onto her hand firmly. "Don't worry. Rose and I will protect you."

"She's right. We'll be safe," Rose assured the maid. Flora nodded, nervously following them out the door. Wanda made sure to check the hall before they walked out. Making sure both of them stayed close behind her, placing herself in front in case any of the monks should come across them.

"Both of you, stay close behind and watch your backs," Wanda whispered. Both girls nodded as they shuffled behind her. Coming to the end of the hall, they found one of the Queens guards lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, no. They've killed him," Flora cried out. Rose went to go check him, but Wanda held her back.

"No, he's not dead. He's been drugged by the monks," Wanda explained hurriedly. "Now, we need to keep moving before—." Wanda stopped speaking abruptly when she heard Flora's muffled screams behind them. Rose was grabbed roughly in the same manner, her mouth covered as she tried to scream as well.

Wanda spun on the spot in panic. "Rose!"

One of the monks grabbed Wanda, pulling her back with them to where they were taking Rose and Flora. He slammed his hand over her mouth when she began to shout, muffling her sounds. She kicked and elbowed him as hard as she could, putting up as much as a fight as she could possibly manage. More monks grabbed ahold of her when the one could not keep his grasp. She fought even harder still, determined to not make it easy for them. Finally, one of the monks hit her hard in the side of her head, rending her unconscious.

XxXxXxXx

I hope the chapter was good and that everyone enjoyed it. :) Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought about it, or thoughts on the story, or comments, or input of any sorts, or even if you just want to say hi. :D Also, I'd like to note that I am able to update on Saturdays now. So, it will be every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for an update. :) Unless something comes up, of course. Life does tend to get in the way.

Reviewers:

**ElysiumPhoenix**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)

**Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine**: lol :D

**E-man-dy-S**: You're welcome. I'm always happy to reply. :) Yay! I'm happy you liked the chapter and think it's good. :) I hope the rest of the story is just as well done.

**HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond**: Yeah, not everything is going to be so happy for Wanda in the future. Thank you. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. :) I hope you enjoy the all future chapters just as much.

**Emm**: Aww, thank you! :D I'm really, really glad that you enjoy the story so much. I hope the enjoyment continues for future chapters to come. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: lol Oops, sorry the sadness. I'm really happy that you liked the chapter, though. :) I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will find the same enjoyment for future chapters to come. :D

**Twix13**: Aww, thank you! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story. :) Yeah, the Doctor's Ninth self has some temper 'issues.' But as you can see with Ten and Eleven, the Doctor moves past his temper . . . somewhat. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story in the future! :D

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and the support. :) I really, really appreciate reading what everyone has to say and it helps me greatly in knowing what you all think. :D I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far, and I'll keep my fingers crossed that everyone will continue to enjoy the story in the future. :)

Have a wonderful day, everyone!

~Tinker~


	13. Ch 13: Beware the Wolf

Hello, readers!

Welcome back to another chapter of the story. Please, have a pleasant and enjoyable read. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 13: Beware the Wolf

She did not stay unconscious for long. Her Time Lord mind kicked in immediately as a basic defense system. Though, this did not mean it kicked into full clarity. Much of her mind was still muddled from the severe hit. Wanda groggily opened her eyes to see the monks dragging her down into the cellar. They threw her down to the ground and chained up her hands. Storming back out of the room, they slammed the door sending everyone into darkness. Rose helped Wanda sit up carefully, noticing the small welt on her head.

"Wanda, are you okay? Oh, they hit you," Rose spoke quietly. Wanda sat up straighter, waving her hand absently. Making sure to keep her eyes trained on the figure sitting down the way from them, locked up in a cage.

"It's fine. It's not the first time someone has hit me," Wanda dismissed to her. She studied the figure in the cage closely, watching their movements. Making sure they were not about to transform just yet.

"Don't make a sound," Lady Isobel told them in a rush. "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Rose glanced over to the figure in the cage, just now noticing it. She gave the Lady a skeptical look.

"But he's in a cage," she stated. "He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Wanda gripped Rose's hand, getting her attention.

"There's a reason he's in a cage, Rose. And it's not because he's a prisoner like us," she told the girl.

"That creature is not mortal," breathed the scared wife. The figure lifted their head, showing them a young man under the black hood of his. He opened his eyes to reveal them to be nothing but dark and cruel, almost lifeless. Pure black, just as his cloak. Everyone winced back in fright as those dead eyes stared at them coldly.

"What do we do?" Rose asked in Wanda's ear in a frightened breath.

Wanda stared at the young man, eyeing him evenly. Truthfully, her fear gnawed at her hearts, leaping around her mind in an alarm upon the sight of the creature. She wanted nothing more than to just back away. To hide herself in the far corner like the coward she felt herself to be. But she ignored this and closed her eyes, counting down. One. Two. Three. She thrust the fear away. She opened her eyes, deciding to go the Doctor's route.

"We talk to him," Wanda answered quietly. Slowly, they stood up together, creeping towards the cage in small steps.

"Don't," Lady Isobel whimpered to them. Both Rose and Wanda stopped when they reached the end of their chain, kneeling down to not seem threatening to the creature within the cage.

"I know what you really are, and that you are not truly from this world," Wanda addressed to him. "That form you hold is not even your true self. You've infected that poor boy when he was young, stolen by your Brethren."

"Ohhh. Intelligence," the creature spoke in an amused tone. Rose glanced to Wanda then back to the creature.

"All right, so the body's human, but what about you, the thing inside?" Rose asked him.

"So far from home," the creature said in a sad voice.

"If you want to get back home, we can help," Rose said quickly. Wanda shook her head sadly.

"He does not wish to return home. He sees too much potential in this world," explained Wanda. She glared as harshly as she could manage to him. "You wish to infect the Queen as well. But I can promise you one thing. You will not succeed." The creature began to growl loudly, baring his teeth to her. She stood up, staring down at him calmly and evenly. Her fear started to rise again, but she pushed it down, not wishing to show this creature her fright. Needing to look as the Doctor did with her next few words.

"I'm going to give you one warning," she said in a hard tone. "Leave now, or you will be stopped." He lunged at the front of the cage, snarling at her. She could not help but cringe. Everyone else gasped and back away in terror.

"Such big words for one smelling of fear," he growled darkly to her. He gazed at both her and Rose closely. "I can see it though, in both of your eyes. You've both seen it too," he leaned forward, grinning wickedly, "The Wolf." Rose shuddered while Wanda stared at him, confused by his words.

The outside cellar doors where suddenly open, shedding in the moon's light. The light fell upon the creature. He grinned maniacally as he pulled off his robes. His body began to convulse as he started his transformation. Bones breaking and bending into shape, his skin ripping apart as fur grew. Rose and Wanda back up, going back to the group. Rose began to command for everyone to pull on the chains, hoping to free themselves. Wanda instead whipped out her sonic. Adjusting it to the right setting just as she had studied, she pointed it at the wall where the chains were connected to. The chains broke from the wall and fell to the ground.

"Everybody out!" she ordered. They rushed to the door, finding it locked. Wanda pushed to the front and unlocked it. Everyone moved into the house. The Doctor came running down the hall, skidding into the room.

"Wanda! Rose! Are you all right?!" he shouted. He heard the snarling and growling from in the room. He rushed to the door to look inside, watching as a large, wolf humanoid started to rip apart its cage. "Oh, that's beautiful!" Wanda ran up and yanked him back.

"Yes, it's a werewolf. You can admire it later," she said sternly. She slammed the door, locking it back up with her sonic. She stumbled back, her shaking legs barely able to keep her standing. The Doctor's grabbed her to stop her from collapsing. She chuckled nervously. "Man, did that scare me. Did I ever mention my enormous fear of wolves?"

The Doctor quickly unchained her hands and pulled her close to him.

"You're safe now," he breathed into her ear. She patted his arm, pulling herself away from him.

"None of us are safe till we stop that thing. Come on. We have to protect the Queen. She's the one he's really after," she told him quickly, grabbing his hand to pull him along.

They reached the weapon storage room where everyone had run to. The Doctor and Wanda began to undo everyone's chains to free their hands. As soon as the men were free, they began to pass out guns for defense. Sir Robert sent Lady Isobel to take the estate's women into the kitchens for safety. A loud bang echoed down from the hall, indicating that the wolf had finally managed to break through the cellar door. The Doctor ran forward to check, looking to see if he could spot the wolf. Wanda pulled Rose back, stepping in front of the girl to shield her. A rather loud snarl came from the hall and the Doctor ran back in the room. Loud, stomping footsteps could be heard galloping down the hall towards them. A few scraping sounds on the stone echoed along as the creature's long and sharp claws scratched at the floor as he ran to them.

The Doctor pulled both Wanda and Rose back behind the men as they fired at the wolf. The guns rang out and smoke filled the air as they defended against the snarling creature. The wolf groaned and howled in pain as the bullets hit him. He retreated back down the hall to avoid the rest of the bombardment. The men ceased fire, pausing to see if the wolf would come back. All remained silent.

"All right, men, we should retreat upstairs," the Doctor ordered quickly. "Come with me."

"I'll not retreat," one man scoffed at the Doctor's command. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's earth could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you, come upstairs," the Doctor ordered once again.

"Please! Listen to him! The wolf is coming back," Wanda pleaded to the man. The man did not listen to them as he walked forward towards the hall. He looked down it, seeing nothing. He started back to them, seeming smug about their 'victory.'

"It must have crawled away to die," he said smugly. The wolf suddenly grabbed the man from above, having crawled into the rafters. The man screamed as he was ripped to shreds by the creature. The Doctor grabbed Rose and Wanda, pushing them down the hall. Sir Robert followed in suit. They heard the men firing at the wolf, only to begin screaming in agony as they were slaughtered. Once they reached the main hall, the Doctor closed the door behind them and locked it tightly.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called up the stairs to the Queen. The Queen came quickly down them, holding her purse close to her.

"Sir Robert. What's happening? I heard such terrible noises" she called out. She reached the bottom of the stairs, looking to them all in bewilderment. Wanda rushed up to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, we need to get you out of here," Wanda told her quickly. The Doctor came back into the area, having just been to the front door.

"The front door's no good. It's been boarded shut," he told them, looking to the Queen. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

"No good, Doctor. The monks have the place surround and are ready to kill any who try to escape," explained Wanda. "We need to get to the library. It's the only safe place."

"The library? How is that safe?" the Queen asked.

Wanda looked to the Queen, feeling ready to pull her to safety. "It's the only place the wolf can't get into. We have to hurry too, or else the wolf is going to make you his next host."

The Queen frowned sternly to her. "Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." At that moment, a loud howl rang out. Everyone jumped when the hall door started to splinter as the wolf rammed into it.

"Sir Robert, the library," Wanda said quickly.

"This way," Sir Robert spoke in a rush, leading them up the stairs.

They all ran up the flight of stairs as swiftly as possible, the loud growls of the wolf sounding just behind them. The creature managed to catch up with them halfway through the halls. He lunged forward only to be shot back by Captain Reynolds, who had sprinted from the dining room to save the Queen. The wolf moaned in pain, retreating back down the hall briefly. The Captain reloaded his gun hurriedly.

"I'll take this position and hold it," he told them. "You keep moving, for God's sake!" He glanced down, then back to the Queen. "Your Majesty, I went to look for the property, and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe," the Queen assured him, clutching her purse tightly in her hands. The Captain nodded curtly, seeming glad to hear at least some good news for the night.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am," he ordered. "Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector." The Captain then glared to Sir Robert. "And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." He cocked the gun, ready to fire.

"There's no reason for that. Come with us to the library. We'll all be safe once we're in there," Wanda spoke rapidly. The Captain gave her a hard stare.

"I will protect my Queen," he said firmly.

"Bullets can't stop it!" yelled the Doctor.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" shouted the Captain. He turned and faced the creature head-on with his pistol as the wolf was heard bounding down the hall to them.

Wanda tried to protest, but the Doctor and Rose just grabbed her and pulled her down the hall. They all rushed into the library as they heard the screams of the Captain. Wanda started to shake, knowing she had let another die. She sucked in a deep breath, counting to three quickly to let her mind go. Not wishing to dwell on it. If she was going to blame herself for every death, then she would be getting nowhere in life. As she had told the Doctor once and even as the Queen had said to her: it is no one's fault. These things happen and no one is to blame, except for those who kill purposely. However, this thought still did not rid herself of her guilt nor the feeling of remorse. Perhaps, like the Doctor, she would always have these emotions running through her whenever those around her died.

"Barricade the door," commanded Sir Robert.

"There's no need," Wanda said to them. They all turned to stare at her in question. "The wolf cannot pass through those doors either way." They heard the wolf come up the door and the others backed away from it. They heard the wolf sniffing at the door. The Doctor came close to it, placing his ear on the door. He listened as the wolf galloped away.

He turned to them and said in disbelief, "It's gone." Then clawed footsteps began to echo around them.

"Listen," Rose whispered. Snarling and scratching could be heard all around as the wolf tried to search for a way in.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asked Sir Robert in a whisper.

"Yes," Sir Robert whispered back. Then his eyes widened. "No!" He and the Doctor rushed forward and closed the door on the other side of the room. They back up away from it as the wolf came to there as well. But then, eventually, he left to continue his search. They all sighed in relief.

"How did you know that would work, my child?" the Queen asked Wanda. Wanda looked to the floor, pinching her thumb slightly.

"I just . . . know things," she whispered. She looked up to the Queen with sorrow swimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Captain Reynolds." The Queen patted Wanda's arm lightly, staring sadly to the girl.

"It is fine, my dear. He was a good man. One of the finest," she spoke evenly.

"I don't understand," spoke up Rose, gaining their attention. "What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room," stated the Doctor, looking around the room. "What is it? Why can't it get in?" Looking to the Doctor, Wanda nodded her head to the door from where they had entered the library.

"Try licking the door," she suggested. He gave her a puzzled look, before doing as she indicated, giving the door a quick lick. He smacked his lips lightly.

"Mistletoe," he wondered aloud. Then he turned to Wanda, looking delighted. "Viscum Album, the oil of the mistletoe, it's been worked into the wood like a varnish." She nodded to him, smiling lightly as he gave a merry cheer at the brilliance. The Doctor turned to look at Sir Robert. "How clever was your dad! I love him!"

"And I'll tell you something else," Rose spoke up cheerfully. The Doctor looked to the blonde girl while she smiled with excitement. "Werewolf."

"I know!" the Doctor laughed. They both started to laugh happily together at the existence of a real werewolf. Queen Victoria frowned angrily at them while Wanda sighed and shook her head at their delight.

"Rose. Doctor," she said loudly over their laughter to get their attention. They turned both turned to her, seeing the disproving shake of her head. "Timing." Their smiles dropped once they realized the situation they were still in.

"Right. Bad time for that," the Doctor muttered in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," spoke up Sir Robert. They turned to see him sitting in a chair, staring at the Queen in sorrow. "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice." He looked to the Doctor. "Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

The Doctor shrugged to him and said, "Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away. I just thought you were happy." Rose side glanced to the Queen.

"I'll tell you what, though, ma'am," Rose spoke to her. "I bet you're not amused now."

"Do you think this funny?" the Queen responded in outrage. Rose winced, realizing her mistake.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What exactly, I pray, tell me someone, please, what exactly is that creature?" the Queen demanded.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically, it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," the Doctor explained to her while rubbing the back of his head. The Queen shot him a small glare.

"And should I trust you, sir? You, who change your voice so easily," the Queen said angrily to him. "What happened to your accent?" The Doctor dropped his hand, realizing his mistake.

"Oh. Right, sorry. That—," he mumbled.

The Queen became enraged. "I'll not have it. No, sir, not you, not that thing . . . none of it. This is not my world." They all remained silent after that. Staring at one another, unsure of what to do next.

"What now?" Rose asked in a whisper. Wanda glanced to the bookshelves within the room, walking over to them.

"Simple," she said, making them all stare to her in confusion. "We start studying." She grabbed the nearest book, flipped it open, and began to read. The Doctor grinned, realizing what she was doing. He went up to the nearest shelf and started to grab books at random.

"Arm yourself," he said, tossing books at those nearby. The Doctor flipped his glasses on as he began to read.

They all studied the books carefully, going through to see if they could possibly find the answer to the mystery of the wolf. Wanda tried to read as fast as she could, but her dyslexia kept her from reading as fast as the Doctor. He went through the books at such a fast pace to which she wished she could as well. While he could flip through the pages and read them all at once, she had to take her time and pace herself. But when glancing to the others, she noticed that they were just now on their second book while she was already on her fourth. She blinked in surprise, feeling stunned. Perhaps, she did not read as slowly as she had thought. She turned back to her book, continuing her studies.

Wanda kept yawning and rubbing at her eyes. She had been studying so much before even arriving here. The words had made her tired then. Now they were making her feel exhausted. But she just shook her head, blinking away the tiredness as she pressed on.

"How long have you been up?" the Doctor came over to ask her. She blinked, trying to remember the last time she slept.

"Um, I think it's been almost three weeks now," she told him. He frowned in disproval at her.

"That's much too long," he said sternly to her. "A normal Time Lord sleep is at least every two weeks." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look who's talking," she scoffed. "I know you stay up much longer than that. Sometimes four weeks at a time."

"Yes, but I'm over nine hundred years old. I can manage. _You_ are still young."

"Anything will be too young to you. Especially with how young I am compared to your age."

His brows furrowed slightly. "Well, I mean, you're not _that_ young compared to me."

She looked up to him, confused by his statement. "Yes I am. Twenty-two is pretty young compared to nine hundred."

This time he raised his brows, feeling greatly confused by her statement. "What . . . what are you talking about? You're not that young. You're much, much older than that."

She rolled her eyes at him again, shaking her head. "Doctor, I think I know my own age. I'm twenty-two. Have been for a while now." She walked away to another far off shelf to grab a new book.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment in bewilderment. Discreetly, he pulled out his sonic and did a scan towards her. Pulling it back to check its readings, he raised a brow upon seeing them. He looked back to her; a brow still raised high and staring curiously at her. He could have sworn . . . . Shaking his head, the Doctor went back to reading through the books around him.

They had gone through most of the books through the library when the Doctor finally found the right one. He slammed the book on a desk to show them an old book. A picture held within telling of something which had fallen to the Earth in 1540. Over three hundred years ago.

"What's it been waiting for?" asked Rose.

"Maybe just a single cell survived," replied the Doctor. "Adapting slowing down the generations. It survived through the humans, host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" asked Sir Robert.

"Imagine, it, the Victorian Age, accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam," answered the Doctor. He stared absently towards a far off wall, looking fearful of the very idea. "Leaving history devastated in its wake." The Queen stood up suddenly from her chair, looking horrified to these words. Hurriedly, she turned to Sir Robert.

"Sir Robert, if I am to die here . . .," the Queen said to him. "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far . . . older and more precious than myself."

The Queen pulled out a large diamond out of her purse, showing them the _Koh-i-Noor_. The Doctor and Rose walked up to examine the diamond, both rather excited upon the sight of the famous jewel. Wanda stared up towards the skylight ceiling, knowing their time was running short. The Queen handed over the diamond for the Doctor to examine it closer, studying the way it was shaped. The Queen explained to how she had been travelling with it on its annual cutting by the royal jewelers. Prince Albert had been the one to start the tradition, cutting it down more and more. The Queen explained how he had never been satisfied with it. Saying how the shine had never been right.

This was when the Doctor pieced everything together. He handed back the diamond to the Queen, going on a ramble once he had realized what the diamond being here meant. Prince Albert and Sir Robert's father had been working together. Sir Robert's father making the telescope and Prince Albert cutting the diamond, preparing for this day of the wolf's attack. They had set up a trap within the house. The telescope and the diamond together were the main keys to defend against and stop the wolf from succeeding in his plans.

"Doctor," Wanda called out when the dust started to fall from the ceiling. The others all looked up upon seeing the falling dust. The wolf sat on the glass ceiling, glaring down wickedly to them. Wanda swallowed in fear to the sight of those cold eyes of the wolf. "Time's up."

"Out, out, out, out, out!" the Doctor shouted, making everyone run out of the room. The glass above shattered loudly, crashing down onto the library's floor. The creature was heard snarling loudly at them.

The Doctor closed the doors behind them in hopes it might slow the wolf down. The wolf easily pushed through the barrier, running just behind the group as they ran to the observatory. The wolf almost managed to get Rose when Lady Isobel and the other maids of the house run up and threw their vat of boiling mistletoe on the creature. The creature ran off in pain, retreating away from them. Sir Robert and Lady Isobel said their quick goodbyes before she took the women with her back to the kitchens. They continued their running down to the observatory. Wanda made sure to keep Rose close, not wishing for another close call with the wolf.

They reached the observatory, only to realize the doors were not varnished with the mistletoe. Sir Robert demanded that they stay inside while he stayed behind to wait for the wolf. Saying how he could buy them some time of protection. The doors were closed and locked, leaving Sir Robert outside to face the wolf alone. The Doctor placed the _Koh-i-Noor_ on the ground in front of the telescope. With Rose and Wanda's help, they started to turn a large wheel next to the telescope. Cranking the massive device up to face towards the moonlight. Outside the door, they could hear Sir Robert's screams as he was killed.

They started to crank hard, trying to get the telescope into alignment. They managed to get it right into place as the wolf broke down the door and entered the room. He lifted his clawed hand up, ready to strike the Queen when the moonlight beam hit him. It sent him back and into the air. He howled in pain as the moonbeam began to destroy him. The Doctor made the moonbeam brighter, sending the wolf away permanently. Silence rang around them, as what had occurred that night laid heavily over them all. Only their shaking and panting breathes could be heard. Wanda slide down to the floor, trembling with horror in knowing of all who had perished. Neither the Doctor nor Rose noticed as the girl quietly cried on the floor, closing her eyes tightly as she felt shame falling over her like a heavy cloak.

XxXxXxXx

The next morning, the Queen had the Doctor, Rose, and Wanda kneel before her in the main study room, with the awakened guards all standing at attention around them. Holding the sword in her bandaged hand from the splinters of the observatory doors, the Queen began her graceful words.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State," she spoke with grace and power. She lifted the sword, placing it on each their shoulders one at a time as she titled them. "I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, and Dame Wanda of TARDIS."

They all grinned to each other, delighted to be given such titles by the Queen. Standing up upon her command, they bowed their heads in respect.

"Many thanks, ma'am," the Doctor said gratefully to her.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home," Rose said cheerfully, not believing what she had just been given. The Queen suddenly glared at them both coldly.

"I am not amused," she spoke. The Doctor and Rose smiled at first, glad to have finally heard her say it. But then their smiles dropped when they saw the way she stared at them. Her eyes unforgiving with their anger. "Not remotely amused. And henceforth . . . I banish you two."

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

The Queen regarded him coldly. "I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good and how much longer you may survive this terrible life."

They both remained silent as the Queen stared harshly at them. The Queen then turned to Wanda, looking slightly more kind to her.

"As for you, my dear, I wish to make you an offer," she spoke to the girl. Wanda stared in shock, giving nervous glances to Rose and the Doctor. She had been certain she would have been banished along with the Doctor and Rose. She felt that she deserved it, even more so than the Doctor and Rose.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Wanda asked in uncertainty.

"I see you do not wish to be a part of this terror and death. You do not wish to be a part of the Doctor's world. And so, I offer you to come with me," the Queen said to her. Wanda felt her breath leave her, stunned beyond words by what she heard. She shot a quick glance to the Doctor and Rose, seeing they were just as shocked. The Queen glanced to the other two with slightly narrowed eyes for a second before turning her attention back onto Wanda. "With me, you may leave these events of which you do not wish to be a part of. You would be safe, and have a better life than you would with Sir Doctor."

The Doctor looked at the Queen in alarm, frightened by her offer. She was right. Wanda could go with her, have a much better life with the Queen than she ever could with him. She could be free from her fears and from all the death. Wanda could be happier. But . . . this would mean he would never see her again. He would never again have his Wanderer aboard with him. He would become alone, truly alone. He would never be able to tell her . . . He blinked for a second, wondering what exactly was it he wanted to tell her.

"No." His head shot to Wanda when he heard her firm reply. Wanda stared resolutely to the Queen, not having to think twice about her decision. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I will have to decline that offer. I could never leave the Doctor."

"Are you certain, my dear? You will continue to be the unwanted third party if you so choose to remain with the Doctor," stated the Queen.

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath upon hearing this. Unwanted third party? Since when had Wanda ever been that to him?

"No, I don't think I'm really unwanted." Wanda turned to smile to the Doctor, giving him a kind stare. "Not anymore at least." He gave her a small smile back and a nod.

The Queen looked to them both, seeing their exchange. "Are you sure?"

Wanda turned and smile gratefully to the Queen. "Yes, Your Majesty. But thank you for the offer. I am greatly honoured by it." She curtsied, bowing low to the Queen in the greatest respect.

The Queen nodded curtly to her, believing in a grave mistake the girl was making.

"Very well. But be warned. I see there is still innocence within you. Do not let that innocence be tainted by the Doctor and his travels," the Queen spoke firmly to her. Wanda blinked at her, not sure what to think by these words. But she nodded in respect all the same. Knowing deep down that she would always wish to be with the Doctor, and that would never change.

XxXxXxXx

They managed to hitch a ride on a wagon back to the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor were laughing loudly while walking inside the ship, having just realized what the Queen's splinter meant. Her rare form of haemophilia that had popped up, which would have really been the lycanthropy within her blood then made the royal family werewolves. Wanda looked around to the TARDIS, glad to finally be back in the loving ship.

"Well, I'm off. I seriously need some shut-eye after all that," Rose announced to them. She strolled off down the corridor, disappearing from view. The Doctor sent the TARDIS into space for drifting. Wanda stretched and yawned, thinking she might just follow Rose's lead and head off to bed herself.

"You're not unwanted," she heard the Doctor say quietly. She turned to look at him, seeing how he stared softly to her. "I just wanted you to know that. You've never been unwanted. Not by me."

"Thank you, for telling me that," she smiled to him, feeling greatly relieved that he felt that way. "And I just want you to know, I would have never taken her offer. I would never leave you."

"Even if you could leave, and weren't trapped in my timeline?"

Wanda smiled softly to him. "Even then, I would not leave."

He smiled, seeming to cheer up at her words. He turned and started fiddle with the TARDIS controls. She started towards the corridor, but then turned back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I have a question. It's been bothering me since Platform One," she spoke quietly.

He turned in hesitant confusion to her. "Yes?"

She walked up closer to him. "You . . . tried to communicate with me telepathically back then. But I wasn't able to. I could barely even hear you in my mind. Why was that?"

Humming for a moment in thought, he stared at her curiously. "I'm not sure. Your future selves have always been able to." He walked up to her, hesitantly lifting his hands up to her head. "Can I?" She nodded, letting him place his fingers on her temples. He hummed once more trying to make his way into her mind, but finding it difficult. "Hold on. That's strange. What's going on in here?"

He frowned upon seeing what was in her head. Blockades of some kind built up around her mind. All holding him at bay from entering too greatly into her thoughts and memories, which seemed to bounce him right back away from intruding too far. What were these things? They were very defensive and complex. Much more than he had ever seen before. How could Wanda possibly have something like this in her mind? Especially since he knew of her adequate control and knowledge within the telepathic abilities of a Time Lord. Even with her future selves.

"You have too many . . . barriers placed up in your head. You need to learn to let them down and open your mind," he instructed to her, thinking that it might be some kind of subconscious defense she had placed up without realizing it.

"I'll . . . I'll try," she said nervously. She relaxed, trying to open her mind. She never realized she had barriers up before. Massive walls blocking up every memory and feeling she had. That was odd. Since when had she ever been so defensive of her mind? She started to break them down, trying to open her mind to him.

_Wanderer_.

She smiled as she heard him speak clearly in her mind. _Theta. _She blinked when she realized her mistake. _No, wait, I'm sorry. I mean, Doctor._

He shook his head slightly. _No. Don't be sorry. I like it when you call me that. It's nice having someone know me by that name. _

She stared at him in uncertainty. _Are you sure? You really don't mind me calling you by your academy name?_

_Not at all. _

She beamed to him while he smiled back. The smile was short lived when Wanda's own began to waver. Her eyes clouding over in fear as she started to shake.

_Doctor. What's happening? I . . . I can't . . . I can't stop . . . _

Her mind began to unravel the barriers rapidly, opening more and more, letting in flashes of images. They erupted into her mind in a fiery storm. Drowning her, pulling her away from her senses and of where she was standing now. She was alone with the images, all going by in a quick blur to which she could hardly tell what she was seeing. Only knowing what they were by the overwhelming emotions, all engulfing her down into their depths. Destruction. Devastation. Fire. Chaos. Evil. Corruption. Hatred. Death, so much death. The Time War. The horrible Time War. She screamed, thrashing away from the visions. She needed it to stop. She had to stop it. The universe was evil. The universe was corrupt. The universe was a wicked place. She had to end it.

"Wanda!"

She gasped, sucking in a deep breath. Her mind slammed the barriers back down and into place. The visions were cut off and disappear immediately. All was locking itself back up once again. Tears streamed down her face as she shook from what she felt. Though, with every passing second of her being awake and conscious once more, her mind began to slip of what had occurred. Erasing itself to where she hardly remember what she had seen or what had happened. She blinked as she realized she now lay on the Doctor's lap. The Doctor hovered over her in alarm as he watched her.

"Wanda? Wanda, what happened?" he questioned, voice filled with concern. She began to cry, gripping him and pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry. You had to go through such horrible things during the war," she whispered weakly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, baffled by her words.

"I saw them. Your memories of the war. They were horrible." Though, she could hardly even remember now to what she had seen. She only recalled what she had felt. And it was horrifying.

He remained silent as he let her cry against him. He could only sit there on the floor, slowly rubbing her back in a soothing manner. All the while, wondering what she could have possibly seen.

XxXxXxXx

Any thoughts, comments, or input to give, please send me a review. I always love seeing what everyone has to say. :) As well as knowing that the chapter had turned out well and everyone enjoyed the read. :D

Reviewers:

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yep, definitely a step into the person Wanda is meant to be. Or, as I like to think, the real her that she has been hiding from the universe. ;) Yeah, I don't like dragging things that like out much. I tend to like to get certain things over quickly and out of the way. I'm glad you liked the chapter. :) I hope you've enjoyed this one as well. :D

**MinecraftLover00**: Glad you love it. :D

**E-man-dy-S**: Yay! Smiles and cookies! :D I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapter. :) Yeah, Ten is regretful of what he had done and is trying hard to make up from his treatment to First Wanda. Also, all I'm allowed to say is spoilers. ;) But keep on throwing out theories, for you might just get close. :)

**DarkPhantom101**: Oh, yes. Their relationship gets very interesting down the road. ;) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

**Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine**: Yay! I'm glad you think so. :D And I'm also happy that you like the character development. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: Yeah, things for Wanda aren't always happy. I'm happy you've enjoyed the story so far. I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future. :)

Well, that's all for today folks. :) Thank you all so much for the reviews. I always love seeing what everyone has to say. :D And I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Until next time, readers!

~Tinker~


	14. Ch 14: Star Gazing

Welcome back, readers! :)

Time for another chapter. Please, enjoy. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 14: Star Gazing

An argument could be heard coming from the TARDIS control room. And rather loud one at that with the harsh words echoing down the long corridors of the ship. Wanda continued to walk towards the control room cautiously. She had woken up a while ago from some much needed sleep. After taking a shower and eating a nice breakfast, she had made her way down to find the Ten and Rose. But then the harsh tones had stopped her short halfway down towards the room. She inched the rest of the way to the area, stopping just at the edge of the room. Both Rose and the Doctor could be seen by the console. With the Time Lord messing around with the controls and Rose having her arms sternly crossed as she glowered at the Doctor.

"And I say we go do what we had planned to do in the first place. We go to 1979 and see that concert," Rose said loudly.

"Oh, come on. I'd rather not go there now. I think we should go to Diadem. Nice, relaxing, Diadem," the Doctor replied just as loudly. Both of them sounded rather annoyed with each other.

Wanda felt anxious by their tones. She never heard the Doctor and Rose really argue on the show. Or, at least, not Ten and Rose. But it seemed now they did. She had noticed some spats when she had seen them last after Sarah Jane's reunion. At the time, she did not pay much attention to it. But after what happened back on Platform One, she wondered if this was normal for them. Did they usually always have a go at each other like this? She edged her way into the room a little more, wishing she could help them come to an agreement in some way. At least so that way they would not fight or be angry towards each other. She hated to see friends fight, especially Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh, come on! You wanted to go see Ian Dury in the first place!" Rose yelled at the Doctor. "Now I want to see him!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind!" he yelled back, flipping around switches at random on the console.

Rose gritted her teeth in frustration. "You've got to be joking! You can't just change your mind like that!"

The Doctor shot her a look of irritation. "I'm the driver! I can change my mind if I want to!"

"Um, guys?"

They both turned to Wanda in shock when they heard her speaking and seeing her there in the room while shuffling her feet and pinching her thumb. Their anger seemed to disappear immediately, each looking bashful that they had been caught arguing.

Wanda twisted her thumb around as she mumbled quietly, "We could always do both."

They sort of blinked, looking stunned at the idea. They both turned back to each other.

"Both," Rose said in truce.

"Yeah, all right. Both. Both sounds good," the Doctor said with a shrug. He sent the TARDIS off with a spin of a dial. The TARIS shook as they travelled through the vortex. "But we're going to Diadem first."

"Seriously!" Rose exclaimed. But both Rose and the Doctor were laughing after that. Wanda smiled and laughed as well; just glad they were getting along.

XxXxXxXx

Laughter could be heard in the TARDIS corridors as a brilliant white light flashed. Wanda suddenly appeared from said light. She could be seen clutching her stomach and laughing hard. She could not believe Rose had pushed the Doctor into that green lake. It had dyed his skin and hair into an instant dark shade of green, but surprisingly not his clothes. Apparently, they were immune to its affect. He had shouted and complained loudly, saying how it would take weeks for the effects to wear off. Then Rose had joked how the Doctor looked like a Martian and Wanda had lost it. Going to pieces in laughter, Rose had joined her. Both girls clutching onto each other while the Doctor pouted and grumbled at them both.

Wanda sighed contently as she finally managed to calm down. She wiped away her tears as she looked to where she was. It was funny; she had barely noticed when she had been transported away. By the design of the TARDIS, she could tell she had appeared later in Eleven's time. Quite possibly during the time with Clara as a companion. She walked down the corridor in light steps, going to find where someone might be.

The TARDIS control room came into view. Eleven stood within, wearing his later outfit of a purple-brown cashmere frock coat and dark colored bow-tie. He half-heartedly fiddled with the TARDIS controls. She smiled softly when she saw him, glad to be seeing him again. Feeling someone watching him, he glanced up to see Wanda standing there. He gave her a small smile.

"Hello again," he said quietly. He strolled over to her. "It's been quite a while since I've seen this you."

"It's been a while since I've seen this you, too," she said to him as he came up to stand in front of her. She noticed how sad his eyes appeared to be, with a distant look to them.

"Where have you come from?" he asked, sounding quiet and subdued. Much different from the Eleven she had been with before.

"Rose just pushed you into that green lake on one of the garden planets. You were green from head to toe!" She started to laugh. He chuckled and smiled at her happiness. Her laughed trailed off when she heard how hushed his chuckle was. As well as how his smile did not quite reach his eyes. A deep sadness held within his irises.

"I remember that day. It took me a whole week to scrub all the green off." He walked back over to the console, checking on some readings on the scanner.

Wanda walked up beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense under her touch. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" He tried laughing it off, dismissing her question and touch. He even shrugged off her hand, moving away some from her.

She loosely crossed her arms, staring intently at him. "Liar. Something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes." She moved closer to him, but this time held herself back from touching him. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

He turned to her, staring sadly at her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Doctor, did you know you have a pool back there?" came an excited voice from down the corridor. They both turned to see Clara walking in, wearing one of her usual plaid dresses. She stopped short when she saw Wanda. "Oh, hello, Wanda. You are Wanda right?"

"You know who I am?" Wanda asked her curiously. Clara shook her head, walking up closer to them.

"Not this version of you, but I have met one of you," she stated happily. "Hello. Is this us meeting for the first time?" Wanda smiled to her.

"Yes. I'm happy to meet you, Clara," she said, holding out her hand in introduction.

Clara reached forward cheerfully and shook it. "Happy to meet you too . . . again." They both giggled. "So, Miss I-jump-around-at-random, what have you been up to?"

Wanda shrugged with a smile. "Oh, you know same old, same old. Travelling around with a madman in a box." Both giggled again. Wanda felt delighted meeting Clara. Like Rose, she had always seen Clara as a great friend to have from the show. Now, meeting her in person was just wonderful. Especially since Clara seemed to like her so well.

Wanda glanced over to the Doctor to see him staring fondly to her. Almost as though, remembering an old pleasant memory. Seeing her gaze, he quickly turned away.

"Why don't you show Clara around some, Wanda? I'm sure she could use a proper tour," the Doctor said in a rush. He turned away from the console, going towards the corridor. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have to go take care of something." He disappeared around the corner from their sight.

"So, tour time, then?" Clara asked her cheerfully. Wanda stared down to where the Doctor had gone as an uneasy feeling started wash over her. She shook it away, turning to Clara instead, and giving the girl a smile.

"Sure," she said. She walked up and linked arms with Clara, just as Rose had done with her during their first meeting. "And I know just the room you'll love. The TARDIS has the most fabulous kitchen."

XxXxXxXx

She had been right; Clara loved the kitchen as soon as she saw it. She rushed around, admiring all the space-aged appliances and kitchen utensils. Then, she gave a cheer in delight once she saw all the many different varieties of cookbooks and ingredients. Wanda sat down at the counter, watching Clara bounce around the room, beginning to make one of her mother's famous soufflés. All the while, Wanda's mind began to drift.

"Hey, Clara?" she finally spoke up, wishing to question the girl. Clara turned to her, a large bowl in her arm and in the middle of stirring. Wand hesitated for a second before speaking again. "Has anything happened recently? Anything bad?"

"No. Well, besides me being uploaded into a computer. But everything there turned out fine in the end," Clara answered with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"The Doctor just seems . . . sad," Wanda said quietly.

"Does he?" Clara continued to stir her ingredients absently. "Now that you mention it, yeah I've noticed too." She paused, looking to Wanda. "Though, when I last saw you, you seemed sad as well."

"Did I?" Wanda paused for a moment, putting together her thoughts. This was early Clara, which meant the Doctor must still be getting over the loss of Amy and Rory. He had mourned over them for a very long time on a cloud. His dark times. Perhaps, he was still recovering from their loss. Future her might be going through the same sorrow. She sighed at that thought, knowing she will be dreading that day when it came. She tensed slightly when she realized something. She would have to go through all the companion's farewells. All to which were not exactly . . . pleasant. She shivered at the thought.

"So, wanna make a soufflé with me?" Clara asked her brightly. She held up another mixing bowl to Wanda. Wanda looked at the bowl skeptically.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly. "The only cooking I've ever been good at is pasta. Anything else, not so much."

"Come on! It'll be fun," Clara pleaded to her. "Anything you make will turn out fine, as long as you follow the instructions. As my mother would always say, 'The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé—.'"

"—'is the recipe,'" Wanda finished for her, smiling warmly.

Clara blinked in surprise to her. "Wow. That show of yours is pretty accurate."

Wanda smiled cheekily to the girl. "You have no idea."

Clara blinked for a moment, then just shook her head. "Well, come on then. Grab me some eggs from over there."

They worked together on getting their soufflés just right. Or as right as they could. Wanda was pretty sure at one point they added in too much sugar with Clara's soufflé and too much salt with her own. But they placed them in the oven all the same. Laughing together and knowing their creations were probably failures. But it had been fun working together all the same. They sat around the counter, watching their soufflés bake.

"How long has it been for you, travelling around with the Doctor?" Clara asked her after a while.

"Almost four months now," Wanda answered after humming in a moment of thought. She had to really think on exactly how long she had been travelling around. It was hard keeping track with the constant time jumps and adventures. Living inside the TARDIS in general is difficult to tell how long time passes normally.

Clara leaned her elbow on the counter in front of her, laying her chin within her open palm to stare to Wanda curiously. "What's it like, travelling with him?"

Wanda stared up to the ceiling, thinking of the right words. "Pretty terrifying at first, but after a while . . . you couldn't imagine life without him."

They both smiled at that thought. The timer dinged and they quickly went to check their finished products. They both stared at the creations once the soufflés were set on the table. Clara's was flopped over in a mess while Wanda's looked burnt to a crisp.

"Oh well," Clara sighed while shaking her head at the soufflés. "We can always try again next time."

"We'll both get it one day," Wanda said determinedly.

"What are you two ladies up to?" They both turned to see the Doctor walk in. He sniffed the room. His nose crinkled in disgust. "What smells? It's dreadful."

"Hey! We tried our best," Clara pouted to him. He walked up to see the soufflés lying on the table. His face paled slightly at the sight of them. Suddenly, he looked to Clara in shock.

"You! It was you who started the soufflé making," he pointed to her. He looked to Wanda quickly, appearing ready to plead. "Please tell me you're not planning on making any more."

"Of course I am. I want to make sure me and Clara can bake the perfect soufflé," Wanda said firmly.

He groaned, putting a hand to his face. "At least don't make me eat them."

Wanda smirked to him. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need a test subject." Both girls laughed when he started to groan in dread.

XxXxXxXx

Sometime later, after cleaning up the kitchen, Wanda began to wander around the TARDIS aimlessly. Searching for something to do, or, mostly, for a certain someone. She finally found him in the study room. Sitting there, gazing with distance eyes to the fireplace. The small fire sparking absently as he watched. Wanda walked up slowly and sat down in the chair across from him. He looked up to her when he heard the movement.

"Is there something you need, Wanda?" he asked quietly. She crossed her leg and laced her fingers on her lap, staring steadily to him.

"Yes. I want to know what's wrong," she said firmly. He winced and looked away.

"It's nothing," he said in a dismissive tone. She stared at him for a moment, judging his demeanour.

"Is it Amy and Rory?" she asked gently. She saw how he winced at those words, still not answering her. But his reaction was all she needed to understand. She stood up, reaching her hand to him. "Come on. I think I know what you need." He grabbed her hand curiously, following her out of the room.

She pulled him along the corridor until they reached her room. She led him inside, shutting the door and turning off the lights. The stars twinkled to life above, making her smile happily upon seeing them again. She walked over to the bed while the Doctor stood confused by the door. Plunking down on the bed, she turned to him and patted the other side, indicating for him to lie there. He slowly walked up and sat down on the other side. She kicked off her shoes and lay down with her arms under her head. He followed her lead and stretched out beside her, lacing his fingers together over his stomach. Both stared to the lazy stars hanging above them.

"Shelly and I used to do this all the time. Especially, when one of us were down," she said quietly. "It's a game my family had started. Tina came up with it really. Trying finding as many weird shapes as you can." She giggled and he chuckled.

"Yes, you've taught me this game before," he said quietly.

"Well, then, you know the rules. So, let's play." She studied the stars for a moment, then smiled brightly when she saw it. She pointed up quickly. "There! It's a ballerina hippo on Swan Lake!"

He laughed, pointing upward next. "It's a monkey. Riding a tricycle made of bananas."

"Where? I don't see that one."

"There. See."

She scooted closer to him, lining up her vision with his. "Oh! Now I see it! And over there . . ."

They continued on for quite some time, finding the most interesting images as they could. They end up laughing hysterically when the Doctor spotted a flying spaghetti monster with a mustache and top hat. After they managed to calm down from laughter, the Doctor sighed contently. Wanda glanced over to see a real smile on his face, one that actually reached his eyes. She smiled as well; just glad he was feeling better.

"I've missed this," he spoke up softly, staring fondly at the ceiling. "I've missed this so much. It's been ages since I've done this."

"Why don't you do it more often?" she asked. "I'd think you need a nice break like this once and awhile."

His eyes grew sad once more while staring at the stars. "Things have . . . changed."

She stared at him for a moment, thinking. "Well, then . . . un-change them." He turned and blinked at her, looking surprised by her words. Wanda smiled warmly to him. "If things have changed, and you don't like the way they are, then change them back. The only one who's stopping you from changing them back, is you."

He stared at her for a moment, seeming stunned by her words. Then he smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the hug. Finding herself smiling and hugging him back. She even cuddled up more to him. The sensational Time Lord bond sparking up stronger, but this time she felt at ease with it. It even felt comforting this time around.

"I like your hugs," she whispered.

"I like your hugs too," he whispered back. "I promise, I'll hug you more often."

Her smiled brightened. "Good. I think I need a hug more often." They held each for a while longer before pulling apart. Neither one of them wanting to let go. Finally, Wanda hopped off of the bed and held out her hand to him. "Come on. I think it's time Clara and I have another go at the soufflé."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not coming anywhere near _your_ soufflé." He quickly got up from the bed and out of the room.

"Oh, come on! How do you know it's going to be bad? At least have one bite!"

"Not on your life!"

They both laughed as they ran down the corridor towards the kitchen. Both feeling at ease with each other in their comforting friendship.

XxXxXxXx

So, what did everyone think? If anyone would like to tell what exactly is on your minds, please, leave a review. It's not only for me, but for all the other readers as well. :) We all love seeing what you think about the story. :D

Reviewers:

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Aww, thank you. :) I'm glad you think it's interesting. And you'll just have to keep reading to see if Nine turns out all right. ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the story in the future.

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. :) No, it had nothing to do with how much she's talking now. You'll just have to wait and see what that was all about. ;)

**AxidentlGoddess**: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. :D I'm glad you like the changes and think they're interesting. I hope you continue to like the story and the changes. :)

**Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine**: I agree. I like stories that take their time with the character build up as well. I try my best to slowly build Wanda up as a good and well balanced character. I hope I continue to keep her well going in the future. :)

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! :D I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying my story so far. :)

Have a brilliant and magnificent day, readers!

~Tinker~


	15. Ch 15: Museum Terror

_Salve_, readers! :)

Welcome back to the story! :) Have a joyful read!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 15: Museum Terror

The mobile started to ring as Rose ran up the flight of stairs. Adam gave her a brief glance as he ran up two steps at a time. Rose fumbled with the mobile from her pocket, trying to answer it. Pulling it to her ear, she panted from exhaustion as she continued to run up the stairs.

"This isn't the best time," she panted out.

"Where are you?" the Doctor asked her hurriedly. She looked around her to see which level they were on. They had passed through so many it was difficult to keep up where they were and how long it was until they reached the end. She hoped it was soon. Her body was worn out from all the running she had been doing this day. And that Dalek that she had unleashed was not going to have mercy on her if she faltered now in her pace.

"Level forty-nine," she answered quickly when spotting the large black numbers on the wall.

"You've got to keep moving," the Doctor commanded to her. "The vault's being sealed off up at level forty-six."

Rose began to panic when hearing this, speeding up her pace as she ran even faster. "Can't you stop them closing?"

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait, and I can't help you. Now, for God's sake, run."

Dread filled Rose after she heard this. She pressed her mobile tightly to her ear as she pushed herself even harder. Running faster than she ever had in her life.

The Doctor quit talking with her, too focused on his task to continue on with a conversation. Typing away madly at the main computer in van Statten's office. Both men worked frantically together to send enough power for them to be able to close the bulkheads. He was determined to seal the Dalek in the vault and to let it rot down there for an eternity. He would never let that creature see the light of day. Not ever.

"Done it, we've got power to the bulkheads," van Statten announced to him. The Doctor glanced to the computer monitor to see the power there. He watched on the screen the moving dots on the map, showing Rose and Adam running ahead.

"The Dalek's right behind them," said Goddard, van Statten's assistant. The Doctor glanced further down the map to see she was right. The Dalek dot zoomed through the different levels, moving closer and closer to Rose.

"We're nearly there! Give us two seconds!" came Rose's shouting voice in the mobile earpiece lying in the Doctor's ear.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing," van Statten said quickly. The Doctor stared at the screen, seeing that the man was right. The power was slowly draining from the bulkheads. Soon, they would not be able to close the vault. This would allow the Dalek's escape. Leaving millions on Earth doomed.

"Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads," van Statten said firmly. The Doctor glanced to him then back to the screen.

He looked down to the key to activate the bulkheads. He hesitated for a moment, staring to the key. Could he do this? Lock Rose away forever to her demise? He had made a promise to Wanda to keep Rose safe. But to this cost? To sacrifice putting an end to the last Dalek just to save one girl? No one was that important to allow the Dalek to escape. He stared firmly to the enter key. Wanda would understand. She would know why he did it. She might be angry for a while, but, in the end, she would forgive him. She had said so herself once. He was always forgiven by her. That would never change.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a hard tone as he pushed the button.

Down below, Wanda stumbled slightly as she tried to gain her bearings. The white light always did disorient her. She blinked away the spots as she looked around to see where she had landed this time. It seemed to be just a plain, gray metal hallway. She turned when she heard a loud grinding sound coming right beside her. A large, thick, steel door slowly made its way down towards the ground to shut off the hall she currently stood in. Above the doorway was the number forty-six. Brows furrowed, she wonder where exactly she had been brought to.

"What are you doing just standing there?! Run!"

She whipped her head around to see Adam Mitchell running towards her. He ran right past her and to the other side of the closing door. He stopped as soon as he was in the clear, turning back to her. Wanda quickly looked down the way to see Rose running with all her might towards the door. Rose's eyes widened as she spotted Wanda.

"Come on! Before the door closes!" Adam yelled to them. He looked to Wanda. "Come on, get on the other side! Quick!"

"Not without Rose," she said firmly. Wanda turned back to Rose. "Run, Rose! You've got to run!" Rose pushed herself faster, but Wanda could see it. The exhaustion was taking over. The girl could barely run any longer.

The door slammed shut behind Wanda's back. She stayed standing firm, her arms opened wide. Rose ran straight into them, gripping onto Wanda in a tight hug, crying against her shoulder, knowing that they were both trapped forever.

"I'm sorry," Rose panted into Wanda's shoulder. "I wasn't fast enough." Wanda hushed her gently.

"It's all right. You did your best," she comforted the girl.

"Rose, where are you?" Both girls jumped when they heard the Doctor's voice ring out over the mobile. "Rose, did you make it?" Rose shakily raised the mobile to her ear.

"Sorry I was a bit slow," she answered weakly. Her voice started to waver. "Doctor, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. . . . Wanda's here too."

The Doctor felt coldness wash over him. His mouth dried and his hearts stopped upon hearing Rose's words. His hand gripped the mobile earpiece tightly, shaking from those words. He hoped . . . he prayed that he had heard her wrong. Wanda could not be down there. She just could not be there.

"What?" he asked, at a loss of words. Rose handed the mobile over to Wanda. She scooted closer to her so they could both hear the Doctor, and speak into the mobile. Wanda shakily held the mobile, scared to talk with Nine again.

"Doctor," she said quietly. The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath. Eyes widening when he realized this was young Wanda. He had not seen her since Platform One. Not a pleasant day, he had to admit. Wanda gripped the mobile tighter. "I-I'm sorry. We're both sealed in. Please don't be angry with Rose. She did her best."

Both girls turned when they heard the Dalek coming towards them. Its machinery whirling as it moved closer.

"Wanda."

Wanda blinked when she heard the Doctor's voice coming through, sounding shaken by something.

"This wasn't your fault," she said to him quickly. "I want you to know that. It wasn't your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for this. And, Doctor," she paused, staring at the Dalek, choosing the words of Rose Tyler, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Same goes for me," Rose agreed softly.

The Dalek came closer. Wanda quickly placed herself in front of Rose, shielding the girl from harm as best as she could. Wanda faced the Dalek head on, staring squarely into its eyestalk. The blue gazed back to her coldly. It was funny to her—all this time she had thought she was scared of death. But now, as she stood in front of Death itself, she felt only calmness. Her own death meant nothing to her. It had always been the death of others that scared her, not her own. Her own end . . . was just another awaiting adventure. She smiled to the Dalek, gladly accepting death if it meant it would not harm Rose Tyler or anyone else here in this universe. Its weapon aimed straight to her chest, ready to kill her. And Wanda simply stared on calmly in response.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor flinched as he heard the cry of the Dalek and the firing weapon ring out over the mobile. He slowly lowered the mobile earpiece to his side, staring at the wall blankly. A deep feeling of emptiness washed over him. He felt alone, truly alone. Something he had not felt since the Time War. He had killed them. He had killed them both. He had killed Rose and . . . Wanda. He killed Wanda. Just as he had killed his people and his planet. He had wiped away all of the Time Lords now. All, except himself. Now, he truly was the killer of his kind. Now, he was truly the last of the Time Lords.

"I killed her," he said in a quiet and distant tone. Thoughts of Wanda running through his mind. Thoughts of his promise to protect Rose. "I killed both of them."

"I'm sorry," van Statten said gravely. The Doctor turned to him angrily.

"I could have killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me," he spoke in rage, his hands shaking by his side. He walked closer to van Statten as the man looked greatly offended by this angry statement.

"It was the prize of my collection!" van Statten yelled at him.

"Your collection?!" The Doctor slammed his hands down the van Statten's desk, making the man jump. "Well, was it worth it . . . worth all those men's deaths, worth Rose, worth Wanda?! Let me tell you something, van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater."

"Exactly!" Van Statten stood up, pleading to the Doctor to see his reasoning. "I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them! You're about as far from the stars as you can get." They stood there in a long pause of silence. Van Statten looking alarmed by the Doctor's anger. The enraged expression slowly left the Doctor's face. His eyes stared off to nothing. "And you took them down with you. Rose was only nineteen years old, and Wanda . . . she had so much time left for her. There was still so much I wanted to show her. To tell her."

Everyone grew quiet after that, none wishing to speak. The lift doors opened behind the Doctor. He turned sharply to see Adam walk out.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving them both behind!" the Doctor shouted in anger.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault," Adam barked back defensively. They glared at each other for a moment before a voice rang out.

"Open the bulkhead . . . or they will die," the voice called over the large monitor on the wall. They turned to see it had been the Dalek speaking. The Doctor gasped in amazement and felt his hearts up lift seeing both Wanda and Rose.

"You're alive," he breathed out in joy. His hearts sank once he saw both girls had been placed in front of the Dalek, standing as its prisoner. The Dalek's weapon trained to kill either one of them at any moment if necessary. Rose could be seen standing stiffly in fright while Wanda shifted on her feet anxiously with her thumb being pinched.

"Can't get rid of us," Rose joked weakly, her fright very apparent in her voice. Wanda smiled and nodded to the camera, letting the Doctor know they were okay.

"I thought you both were dead," the Doctor said shakily.

"Open the bulkhead," the Dalek ordered loudly.

"Don't do it!" Rose cried out. The Dalek's weapon aimed directly at Rose's back now.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek retorted sharply. The Doctor's eyes shifted to Wanda, staring to those young, hazel eyes. He turned his sharply to van Statten.

"I killed them once," he growled. He walked over to the controls. "I can't do it again." He pushed the button harshly. The bulkhead opened once again.

Wanda and Rose walked forward as the Dalek moved them forward. Its weapon still ready to kill them if either of them made the wrong move. Wanda had been surprised when the Dalek found he could not kill her earlier. She had thought that had only been Rose. But apparently the Dalek had become mutated too much from Rose's DNA to kill anyone now. She glanced over to Rose, seeing the girl still looked terrified as the Dalek pushed them down the hall. Wanda wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl, but was too afraid to make a wrong move in front of the Dalek. She would just have wait after the day was done.

The lift in far hall opened for them, letting them inside. Rose was made to push the floor button, sending them straight to van Statten's office. Both girls kept glancing to the Dalek as they rose in the lift. The Dalek remained silence, keeping its weapon trained on the lift doors.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them," Rose finally spoke up, pleading to the Dalek. "You didn't kill us."

"But why not?" it cried out. It turned its eyestalk to look back and forth between them. "Why do both of you live? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?!"

"You're something new," Wanda said quietly. It swiveled its head to stare at her. She stared calmly back. "You're something different."

"I do not wish to be new! I do not wish to be different!" it cried angrily to her.

"We can't help when we change or become different. We just learn to adapt and evolve," she spoke calmly.

"I am Dalek! We do not change! We do not evolve!" It turned and faced the doors again when they opened. Van Statten stood there on the other side, looking terrified by the sight of them.

"Don't move. Don't do anything," Rose ordered the man. "It's beginning to question itself." The Dalek moved forward with the whirling machinery.

"Van Statten," it spoke harshly. "You tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you," van Statten rushed to speak, backing away as the Dalek advanced at him."I just . . . I don't know. I-I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you . . . I wanted you better." The Dalek had back him into a corner, moving dangerously to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now," said the Dalek. "Exterminate. Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"No!" Wanda cried out.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Rose cried as well. Both girls rushed forward to stop the Dalek, pleading to it for the man's life. It swiveled its head to stare at them. Rose held up her hands as if to calm the metal creature. "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?"

The Dalek swiveled its head back to van Statten, then to the girls once again, speaking to them, "I want . . . freedom."

"Okay," Wanda spoke to it gently. It turned to stare at her. "Then, I know the perfect thing for you. Follow me." She turned and walked forward, leading the Dalek and Rose towards level one's large open chamber outside of the office. A dark concrete room with stale air hanging around within. They walked in slowly, letting the Dalek stop on its own accord. The metal creature slowly came to a halt in the middle of the large chamber, moving its eyestalk to stare at the dark, grey ceiling above.

"It's there," Wanda said to the metal creature. It looked to her again, seeing her kind smile. "The Sun. It's there. And it's waiting for you." It seemed to study her for a moment before staring back to the ceiling. It lifted its weapon and fired, opening a rather large hole through the concrete. Warm sunlight streamed into the area, casting its golden rays upon the three of them.

"You're out. You made it," Rose told the Dalek. It just continued to stare into the sunlight. Rose and Wanda looked to the light as well. "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again."

"How does it feel?" the Dalek asked them slowly. In a whirring motion and sound, the shell of the Dalek opened up to reveal the creature within. The creature was a pale color, having a single eye with many tentacles. It reached up with one of these tentacles slowly. Reaching up to the light, wanting to feel the warmth it had never felt before. Something to which may never be felt within a dark, metal shell.

"Get out of the way!"

Both girls turned around quickly to see the Doctor standing there, pointing a large weapon towards them. He looked to their direction in hatred, glaring darkly to the Dalek.

"Rose, Wanda, get out of the way now!" he yelled again.

"No, 'cause I won't let you do this," said Rose, in disbelief that the Doctor would be standing there with a weapon. Since when did he so willingly carried weapons around?

"That thing killed hundreds of people," the Doctor growled, his dark gaze flashing as the Oncoming Storm raged within the whirling emotions of his eyes.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at us," Rose said defensively.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

Rose glanced to Wanda, seeing the sad look in the Time Lady's eye. Then Rose turned to the Dalek, moving away so the Doctor could see it clearer. "But look at it."

The Doctor stared blankly to the Dalek, confused seeing it in the open and reaching to the Sun. "What's it doing?"

Rose looked to the Time Lord, waving her hand to the streaming sunlight. "It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

The Doctor scoffed, not believing what he was seeing. "But it can't."

"It couldn't kill van Statten. It couldn't kill Wanda. It couldn't kill me. It's changing." She stared shakily to the Doctor. "What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"

The Doctor's grip tightened on the weapon, pointing it in determination to the Dalek. His eyes darkened at Rose's words. She had no idea. He had already changed. Changed so long ago by the Daleks during the Time War. There was no going back. This is who he was now. He could never become the man he was before. He could never become 'The Doctor' he had set out to be so many centuries ago. Nothing could be changed now. His grip tightened even more, training the weapon on the Dalek.

_Theta._ The Doctor froze as he heard Wanda's voice echoed his mind. He glanced over to see she had moved closer to him, coming up beside him. _Theta, you have to let go. _She touched his hand on the trigger; it loosened somewhat upon her touch. _Don't become the man you think you are. _

_There's no going back._ he said desperately to her. _I've already changed. _It _did that to me. _

She shook her head sadly to him. _No. The war did that. Not the Dalek. It was as much of a victim as you were in that war. _She moved his hand away from the trigger, gripping it gently. _The war is over now. The war is done. You don't have to fight anymore. You can let go now, just as the Dalek has._ She looked to the Dalek. He followed her gaze. His other hand, still holding the weapon, started to shake.

_There's no going back._ he said brokenly.

_No, but there is going forward._ He looked to her again, seeing her gentle gaze. _It's time to move on, Theta. Become the Doctor once more. _

The weapon dropped to the ground in a clatter. He stared blankly to Rose and the Dalek.

"I couldn't . . . I wasn't . . .," he spoke aloud shakily. He looked to the Time Lady beside him. "Oh, Wanda. They're all dead." She squeezed his hand lightly.

"I know," she whispered sadly.

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek called out sadly. The Doctor looked to the creature once more.

"I don't know," he said, wondering the same thing himself. A question that had been plaguing his mind since the Time War.

"I am the last . . . of the Daleks," the creature said slowly.

The Doctor continued to look at the Dalek, eyes staring forlornly. "You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutated."

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry."

Rose turned to the Doctor in confusion. "Isn't that better?" she asked him.

"Not for a Dalek," he replied, shaking his head. The Dalek stared to the Sun, looking as if in pain from the warmth and wondrous sight.

"I can . . . feel so many ideas . . . so much darkness," it spoke. "Rose . . . give me orders. Order me to die." Rose stared, horrified by the very idea of such a command.

"I can't do that," she said shakily to the Dalek.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" it pleaded to her.

"Do it," Rose said after some time, staring sadly to the Dalek.

The creature back to her. "Are you frightened . . .Rose Tyler?"

Rose's eyes and voice started to waver. "Yeah."

"So am I." It closed its eye in woe. "Exterminate."

Rose backed up and ran over to where Wanda and the Doctor stood. They watched as the Dalek closed up into its shell once again. It rose up into the air; the metal spheres of its machinery broke apart from it. The spheres made an encasement around itself. An electrical field surrounded the Dalek and it vanished in a self-destructive implosion. Leaving no trace of it ever existing.

XxXxXxXx

Adam fainted the moment he walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor set them into drift, and causally walked over to the unconscious male. He lightly kicked him in the side, earning a glare from a kneeling Rose and a disproving shake of the head from Wanda.

"Some guy you picked out," the Doctor snickered.

"He's just overwhelmed and exhausted from today, is all," Rose muttered, clearly embarrassed that Adam had passed out. She threw one of Adam's arms around her shoulder, trying to get him up. She frowned at the Doctor. "Gonna give me a hand here?"

"I did say 'on your own head.' He's your problem now," the Doctor told her evenly. Rose glared at him, grumbling under her breath. Wanda came up on the other side of Adam and help Rose lift him up. Giving Rose a small smile.

"At least _someone_ is helpful 'round here," Rose said in annoyance to the Doctor. The Doctor just shrugged and wandered back over to the console. Rose and Wanda pulled Adam down to the medical bay, laying him on one of the cots inside. Rose sort of brushed her hands together, as if getting dust off of them. "Now, while I take care of him, you go to the Doctor. He has something to say to you that needs saying."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked curiously. Rose just waved her away as Adam started to wake up, asking in a panic about where he was. Wanda walked down back to the control room, seeing the Doctor fiddling with the controls. He kept muttering lightly under his breath. She walked up some, pinching her thumb and twisting it lightly.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he said, "I'm sorry, Wanda." She paused, shocked by his words. "I was a real arse to you last time we met."

"I'm sorry too, about Jabe," Wanda said quietly. The Doctor hummed lightly. He turned around to face her, crossing his arms to stare at her. She stared down to her thumb, seeing how she had started to pinch it again. She let go quickly, opting to reach behind her back and tug on her hair instead. "I'm also sorry that I'm not a real Time Lord. I wish I could be the Time Lord you want me to be, but . . ." She trailed off, not knowing of what else to say.

"You are a real Time Lord. Just . . . not the Time Lord I had been expecting," he trailed off as well, looking above her head in thought. He sighed in frustration. "I guess I had been in denial when you and I had first met and travelled together. I had thought you were a surviving Time Lord from my world. My universe. I kept telling myself you had amnesia, or had used the chameleon arch and something went wrong, or even a regeneration that had knock a few screws loose. But," he looked back to her, "you're not from my world. You're not from Gallifrey.

"I had just been so hopeful and relieved that I had not killed everyone," he continued on. "You kept trying to tell me how you had been human once, but I wouldn't listen. Again, still thinking maybe you meant the chameleon arch. I had been just too happy with another Time Lord existing and travelling with me. I suppose I was just caught up in the moment." He watched how she stared sadly to him, tugging on her hair lightly. "You know how to talk with me now?"

"Yes, I've been practicing," she answered quietly. She gulped and spoke a little louder in a rush. "And I've been studying on mechanics and electronics, and practicing with the sonic. I promise I'll learn as much as I can. I'll make sure I'll get better." She snapped her mouth shut, afraid of what his reaction would be to her words.

The Doctor stared at her, blinking in surprise to her rapid words. A kind smile grew on his face, staring warmly to her. "And I promise not to be such a prat from now on." She gave a weak chuckle. He bounced over to her, extending his hand to her. "Tell you what, why don't we start over. Hello, I'm The Doctor."

She smiled softly, reaching forward and shaking his hand. "Hello, I'm Wanda."

He gave her a bright grin, then bounced back over to the console. "Well, then, Wanda, where'd you like to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's you choice. What's it gonna be?" He flipped a few levers, looking back to her with a sassy grin.

She could not help but giggle hearing him use the same line with her as he had with Rose. She shrugged to him. "Any time and place is fine with me."

"All right then, how 'bout we . . ." He glanced up from the controls when he heard Rose and Adam coming into the room. Adam stood around staring at everything in amazement. The Doctor frowned heavily upon the sight of the man. "Oh, right, you're still here. You gonna faint again?"

"Oi, be nice," Rose scolded him. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and sent the TARDIS off. They all grabbed onto a railing as the TARDIS quaked while going through the vortex. After a few more seconds, they came to a halt.

The Doctor checked the scanner quickly to see where they landed. Rose went up to the Doctor and whispered a quick question in his ear. He rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. He and Rose walked out real quick, leaving Adam staring at the doors in confusion.

"What are they doing?" he asked Wanda. She just giggled, walking out herself behind them. She pointed for Adam to stay put.

"Go and try that gate over there. Off you go," the Doctor said quietly to Rose, making sure Adam did not hear them.

Wanda walked over to stand beside the Doctor as Rose told Adam everything the Doctor had just explained to her. Acting as though she knew it all herself. Wanda could not help but giggle some more the way Rose was acting. The Doctor chuckled along with her as Rose led Adam off to the gate he had suggested. Both he and Wanda followed behind.

They went through the gate coming across an observation deck with a large window looking down to a futuristic Earth. Most of the planet looking covered with a grid of some sort, with many lights shining up towards space. Much of the world appearing to be more metal than earth. Wanda marveled at the sight, going closer to the window to look down to the Earth. Rose let the Doctor pick up on explaining the sight before them.

"The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. And there it is, planet Earth, at its height," he explained. "Covered with megacities, five moons: population ninety-six billion. The hub of the galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle." The Doctor finished with a large grin staring off to the planet.

Adam fainted once more behind them.

"He's your boyfriend," the Doctor snickered to Rose. Rose stared off to the planet, looking dejected by Adam's recurring reaction.

"Not anymore," she muttered. The Doctor rolled his eyes largely before going over to revive Adam. Mostly just slapping the young man's face around. The Doctor managed to get the male up on his feet, dragging him and Rose into the main hall of the station.

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind," the Doctor said enthusiastically while patting Adam on the back, trying to wake him up. "You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent: culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners—." The Doctor was interrupted when someone pushed roughly past them, yelling at them to move.

The loud whistle went off indicating lunch time. People pushed around each other, reaching of the food stands in the centre of the large mess hall. Much of the food looking like a greasy mess and sloppy to eat. People shouted at each other as they pushed their way to their food and to their tables to sit and eat. Everyone rushing around to eat quickly. Everything was just a pushing and rushing mess. None seemed to have the excellent manners or food as the Doctor had been describing. The Doctor himself stared in shock at the sight and behavior he was seeing.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked him in confusion.

"My watch must be wrong," said the Doctor, in as much confusion as Rose. He glanced down to his watch quickly, tapping at it. "No, it's fine. That's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off," Rose snickered to him. "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect," the Doctor retorted.

Rose gave him a cheeky smirk. "Well, obviously not." This earned her a sharp, annoyed glare from the Doctor. Which only made her snicker even more.

Adam walked around them, staring at everything in amazement. Though with the same confusion as the Doctor and Rose.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets, the millions of species, where are they?" he asked them.

"Good question," the Doctor mumbled. "Actually, that is a good question." He glanced over to Wanda, seeing how she was pinching her thumb and looking around to everything anxiously. He suddenly threw his arm around Adam's shoulder in a cheerful manner. "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick," Adam groaned out.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub," the Doctor pushed at Adam. The Doctor got both him and Rose a credit stick to go off and spend. The Doctor kept on a large grin until they disappeared around the corner. The grin wiping off immediately once they were out of sight. He turned quickly to Wanda. "All right, now spill. What's going on here?"

She looked at him a moment before staring down at the ground.

"Spoilers," she mumbled. The Doctor crossed his arms firmly to her.

"Don't give me that," he said sternly. "I know you know. I also know someone is messing around with time. They're changing it. None of this should be happening. So, why don't you just tell me?" Flashes of different images went through Wanda's head. She grew a painful headache and her body felt weak. She shivered at the sight of them.

"I can't. I have to let things happen as they will," she answered softly.

He sighed in frustration. "You know, things would be so much easier if you'd just tell me." He stared hard to her. "Can you at least give me a sneak peek?"

She glanced around, thinking of what to say. Finally, she looked to him. "Sneak peek: everything is a lie."

He raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

She nodded. "Everything you see and hear." She glanced over to see two particular women walking towards them. "Especially, the information." She nodded to the direction of the women. Getting the Doctor to turn and look to them. He walked up to them quickly.

"Uh, this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" he asked them quickly. The both stopped, looking at him as if he were mad. The one woman, Cathica, answered him.

"Floor hundred and thirty-nine," she told him. "Could they write it any bigger?"

"Floor hundred and thirty-nine of what?" he continued to ask. Cathica frowned heavily to him.

"Must've been a hell of a party," she said in annoyance to him.

"You're on Satellite Five," the other younger woman, Suki, answered him.

"What's Satellite Five?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on," scoffed Cathica. "How could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Look at me. I'm stupid," the Doctor answered with a smirk.

"Hang on, wait a minute . . . are you a test?" Suki asked him quickly. "Some sort of management test kind of thing?" The Doctor hurriedly searched into his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. He flashed it to them.

"You've got me. Well done. You're too clever for me," he said brightly. He pulled Wanda up beside him. "And this is my assistant, Wanda." Wanda waved lightly to them. Both women looked taken back by their presence, seeming unnerved suddenly.

"We were warned about this in basic training," Suki muttered to Cathica. "All workers have to be versed in company promotion." Cathica seemed alarmed by this information, straightening up to look presentable to the Doctor.

"Right. Fire away, ask your questions," she told him curtly. "If it gets me to Floor five hundred, I'll do anything." The Doctor frowned, giving her a curious stare.

"Why? What happens on Floor five hundred?" he asked Cathica.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mr. Management," she answered. "So, this is what we do . . ." She walked off to direct the Doctor and Wanda around. Suki gave a quick smile before scuttling off after her. The Doctor pulled Wanda closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Now, we're getting somewhere," he muttered. "Time to find out about these lies."

XxXxXxXx

Seems like Nine has gotten a hold of his temper somewhat since Wanda has last seen him. Let's hope he stays temper free from now on. So, what did everyone think of the chapter? :) Any thoughts or comments to give, please, leave a review. I'd love to see what everyone has to say. :D

Also, quick note, I can no longer update on Saturdays. So it will be just Tuesday and Thursday for next week. Though, that might also change soon. Sorry about that. Shift changes at work tend to mess up my scheduling. I'll let you know if there will be any changes in the next chapter.

Reviewers:

**Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine**: Aww, thank you. :) That means so much to me.

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Sorry, no Clara for this chapter. :( But don't worry, she'll be appearing again soon. ;) Glad you liked the chapter. :D

**MinecraftLover00**: Oh, yes, the soufflés. *gives sly grin* Let's just say, Wanda's 'creations' give the Doctor one hell of a time. lol I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: You'd be right there. The only question is, what the heck happened between them? Also, glad you're enjoying the change in relationships between the Doctor and the other companions. :) And I'm really happy you like the story. :D

**00 Sexy**: lol Well, I hope that isn't a bad thing. Thanks for the review. :)

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :D It is always a joy to see what everyone has to say. I hope all reviewers and readers have a splendid day! :)

~Tinker~


	16. Ch 16: The Lies of the Mind

Hello, readers!

Well, time for a new chapter. Enjoy! :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 16: The Lies of the Mind

Cathica gave them a tour of the station, explaining to them of their jobs and lives living on Satellite Five. They all were journalists sending out the news across the global. All six hundred channels of news, constantly being broadcasted. The Doctor started to ask more questions on the exact functions and workings of the station when the whistle went off, indicating lunch break over. The Doctor and Wanda looked around to see everyone shoving at each other from the tables and back to work. Adam and Rose were the only ones left sitting in the mess hall.

"Oi, Mutt and Jeff!" the Doctor called out to them. Both turned to him, seeing the Time Lord wave for them. "Over here." Rose bounced over brightly to them while Adam lingered at the table. Both the Doctor and Rose turned to talk with Cathica while Wanda watched Adam place Rose's mobile in his pocket. She frowned some as she eyed him carefully, seeing the plan formulating within the young man's eyes.

Cathica led them all into a large, white room. An electronic chair sat in the middle of the area with an octagon table placed around it. People sat around at each side of the table. All of them at the ready to place their hands on metal discs built into the octagon table. Standing in the corner of the room was the Doctor, Rose, Wanda, and Adam. They watched as Cathica spoke to the journalists.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection," she said sternly to them. She turned to the Doctor. "How do you want it, by the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks," the Doctor said with a shrug. Cathica nodded and turned back to the room. With a few more choice words, she walked up to the gray chair and sat down on it. She laid back in it, facing upwards towards a large, white, metal orb hanging from the ceiling. Everyone placed their hands on the metal discs at her command. The electronics began to pulse as they activated. The walls around them lit up. Cathica snapped her fingers, opening a metal port in the centre of her forehead. Her brain clearly visible out in the open. They stared in shock upon seeing this. The Doctor with a more curious and confused gaze.

"And three, two . . . and spike," Cathica said calmly. The white orb from the ceiling shot a beam of light into her head while the people around the table kept their heads down and eyes closed. The observing group looked on curiously.

"Compressed information streaming into her," the Doctor began to mutter in explanation. "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain _is_ the computer."

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," spoke Rose as she walking around the scene, gazing on with curious interest.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much, her head would blow up," he said. He slowly walked up around the table, studying the scene occurring. "The brain's the processor. Soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about," Rose pointed around to the other journalists, "these people 'round the edge?"

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her, and they transmit six hundred channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." The Doctor stopped by the railing, leaning against it as he stared to Cathica. "Now, that's what I call power."

Rose walked back over to them.

"You all right?" she asked Adam, who seemed to look sick staring at Cathica's head.

"I can see her brain," he mumbled weakly.

Rose looked concern and worried for his health. She knew how overwhelming these things could be in the beginning. "Do you want to get out?"

Adam shook his head quickly. "No, no, this technology it's . . . it's amazing."

The Doctor stared to Cathica.

"This technology's wrong," he told them. He glanced over to Wanda, seeing the anxious expression take over and her beginning to pinch her thumb. He sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the sight. He was beginning to see a pattern with that expression and nervous tick of hers. Rose looked curiously to the Doctor.

"Trouble?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh, yeah," he answered. He shot a glance to Wanda. "When isn't there? Question is: how much trouble? Wanda?" She turned her head to the Doctor when hearing her name, seeing him stare her down with stern eyes. "Anything you wanna say?" She glanced over to Suki, sending the girl a sad gaze.

"Someone's about to be promoted," Wanda mumbled quietly. Before the Doctor could ask her further questions, Suki suddenly let go of her metal discs, deactivating the program. Everyone working awoke from their reports, staring around in confusion. Cathica's port closed, making her blink some in a daze. She turned to frown at the girl.

"Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?" she asked in a harsh manner.

"Sorry. Must've been a glitch," Suki apologized quickly.

After a few short minutes of more scolding from Cathica, the computer on the wall suddenly announced a promotion to be given. All the workers in the room stared in excitement and longingly to the screen in the room as it began its announcement. The screen then showed the room Suki's name, sending her to promotion on Floor five hundred. Suki stared at the screen in an awe of disbelief. Cathica glared to the girl, furious that she had not been the one to be promoted. Especially, since she had been working there the longest. Suki gave an excited cheer, rushing off to go to Floor five hundred. Cathica grumbled loudly as she followed behind with her arms crossed. The Doctor and the companions all glanced at each other, trailing behind as well to send Suki a farewell.

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you," Suki told the woman sincerely when she reached the lift. She turned in gratitude to the Doctor. "Floor five hundred . . . thank you." The Doctor looked stunned by this.

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"Well, you're my lucky charm," she answered cheerfully. The Doctor smiled to this.

"All right," he said with a shrug. "I'll hug anyone." Suki laughed delightfully as she hugged the Doctor. Wanda kept her expression blank, knowing what would happen to the girl once she reached her so called 'promotion.' Wanda closed her eyes, going quickly into a possibility of stopping this. A sharp pain sliced at her head. She winced as she saw the image. Sighing miserably, she stared at Suki as the girl rushed off to the lift. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop this.

Wanda looked over to see Adam walking off with the TARDIS key in hand while smirking. She frowned to him once again. She started to move forward and looked back to the Doctor.

"I'll be right back, Doctor. I just have to take care of something," she told him quickly.

"Right, fine, just get back quick," he said, waving her off and not even looking to her. He instead kept his eyes firmly on the lift where Suki had left. Wanda turned and jogged off in the direction Adam had gone.

She found him back down on the observation deck. He was currently trying to hack into the computer system and learn about the future's technology. Something which would cause horrible consequences for the Earth's timeline if he succeeded. Luckily, she knew he would not. She crossed her arms as she walked up to him, clearing her throat to get his attention. He jumped, startled by her presence, and spun around to see her standing there. Looking sternly at him, almost like a teacher or mother catching a child acting out of terms.

"Oh! Hey, Wanda. Don't mind me I was only browsing. I thought if I worked on some computers it might help me relax," he told her nervously, knowing he had been caught in the act. Her brows furrowed as she stared at him.

"I know what you are up to, Adam. It's not exactly a smart idea either," she scolded him.

He frowned at her, mad to have been told off by the brunette. So far, from what he has seen, she was nothing more than a skittish nobody in his opinion. Unintelligent compared to Rose and the Doctor. She did not seem to know as much as they did. He did not even know who exactly she was. She had just popped out of nowhere, and the Doctor and Rose had simply let the girl tag along. What gave her the right to speak with him this way?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said lightly, hoping to play it off and that she would buy it. To him, she seemed like the type to be gullible. A real simpleton. In response, she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in a disproving manner.

"You were trying to hack into that computer. Making it give you information on the history of the microprocessor from the 21st century to this date," she said evenly.

He stared at her in shock, stunned that she had known. He then stared harshly to her. "So, what're you gonna do? Tell the Doctor on me?" As if the Doctor who believe her, anyway. Adam was sure the man would merely laugh in the girl's face if she even tried.

Wanda stared calmly to the young man, seeing the way he gazed down at her. "No." Adam's eyes widened, staring at her in shock once again while the girl kept an even and collected gaze. "I'm going to let you make this decision on your own. I'm just here to give you a warning. If you proceed to follow your greed, then you _will_ regret it. For the rest of your life." She turned, starting to walk off before looking over to her shoulder to him. "It's up to you, Adam. Be careful with the choices you make." She then walked away, leaving Adam there stunned and confused by her words.

Wanda managed to catch up with the Doctor again, finding him with Cathica and Rose back in the same room from before. The Doctor sat in the chair of the room with his arms crossed, watching the journalist walk around the table as she worked. Wanda walked in quietly and stood to the side, letting Cathica and the Doctor talk.

"You're not management, are you?" Cathica asked the Doctor.

"At last. She's clever," the Doctor retorted sarcastically. Cathica frowned at him, not finding the humour in his retort.

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me," she said quickly. She walked around to continue her job. "I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" he questioned her.

"Well, why would I?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You're a journalist." He frowned, pondering something that had been on his mind since arriving here. "Why's all the crew human?"

Cathica turned to him, staring blankly in uncertainty. Suddenly, she seemed slightly unsure by this question. "What's that got to do with anything?"

The Doctor raised a brow to her. "There's no aliens onboard, why?"

Cathica frowned, starting to wonder herself. That was funny. She had never really questioned that before. In fact, she had never questioned a lot of things. "I don't know. No real reason. They're not banned or anything."

"Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what with all the threats." She frowned slightly as her mind began to see the flaws in these answers.

"What threats?"

She frowned, not seeming to be able to answer that question. "I don't know . . . all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled, so that kept visitors away. Oh, and the government on traffic five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see." She paused, seeming to see her information not adding up correctly as she had thought. Everything she stated, she felt there was something wrong with it just as the group did. She blinked away her wondering thoughts. "Just lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice." The Doctor stared intently at her, trying to get her to see the lies. The lies he was just now starting to see for himself.

Cathica stared at him in annoyance. "Doctor, I think if there was any sort of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it . . . we see everything." She nodded, as if closing the subject.

This time the Doctor stared at her in annoyance. "I can see better. This society's the wrong shape, even the technology."

"It's cutting-edge."

"It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head. You should've chucked this out years ago."

Finally, Rose decided to speak up to voice her curiosity.

"So, what do you think's going on?" she asked him.

"It's not just this space station. It's the whole attitude. It's the way people think," the Doctor explained his thoughts to her. He waved his hand to Cathica. "The Great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted . . . something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?" Cathica asked him severely, becoming very irritated with how this man seemed to deem himself so high and mighty with his attitude and words.

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about ninety years," he told her. "When did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

"Ninety-one years ago," Cathica answered. He nodded, thinking on her words. She shook her head quickly, trying to keep her mind out of his logic. "Look, I don't really care what you're up to. Just leave me out of this." She walked quickly of the room, looking nervously to him. The Doctor scoffed, finding her attitude ridiculous.

"How could she be so daft? How could anyone be so daft," he grumbled. "They all see the lies. It's right in front of their faces. Yet none of them even notices or takes the time to actually question things." Wanda hummed, gaining his attention. He looked back to her. "What? You have any thoughts on this?"

"It's just . . . they're all in denial. They do see the truth, but at the same time they're blinded to it," she said to him. She paused, gathering her thoughts. "A person can build up a world around themselves; a fake world made up of lies, and can never truly see the truth if that is all they've ever known."

"Well, then that person is an idiot if they can't even see the truth dangling in front of their noses," the Doctor stated curtly.

"Perhaps, but maybe that person is just merely desperate for that world to be real. So, they will ignore everything else and cling onto the truth they wish to see," Wanda replied with a small shrug. "I can understand their denial. I had been there once as well. I denied myself of being a Time Lord at first. The second heart being plainly there, but I refused to believe."

The Doctor looked to her is disbelief. "You didn't believe you were a Time Lord? Even with a second heart, beating there in your chest? You must have felt it."

"Oh, yes, I did. But I kept ignoring it. Pretending it were nothing more than my imagination. I had really been terrified when I finally realized the truth." She paused to stare off to the wall. "The truth can be a scary thing. Sometimes it's just easier to live in the lie. To be in denial."

The Doctor grunted slightly before standing up from the chair. "Come on. We better go get her. Denial or not, we need her if we're gonna find out the truth about this place."

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor had managed to hack into the computer's core after Cathica showed him the way. He gained access to everything, showing everyone the faults to Satellite Five. It showed how there was a massive amount of heat being generated on the famous Floor five hundred. All that heat being pushed down into the lower floors. After he made the computer give him a certain code, it allowed them access to the top floor. The Doctor clapped and rubbed his hands together in success. He then steered both Rose and Wanda to the lift. Ready to go up. Cathica opted out on going with them. Deciding to play it safe in her own world of lies she gladly lived in.

While riding the lift upward, the Doctor kept throwing side glances to Wanda. Watching how she pinched her thumb and stared at the lift doors anxiously. Finally, he sighed in frustration.

"Would you cut that out already? It's getting on my nerves," he grumbled at her harshly.

"What?" Wanda asked, confused by his words. He waved at her fingers.

"That . . . pinching of yours. And that expression. Could you just stop already?" he grounded out to her. Wanda glanced down to her hands, surprised to see herself doing it again. She let go quickly in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"And you don't talk either. I can hardly ever get a word out of you."

"Sorry."

"And stop saying 'sorry'!"

"Oi! Lay off her," Rose snapped at him, glaring at the Time Lord. This constant belittling of everyone was really starting to get on her nerves.

"All I'm saying is why can't she be more like my Wanda?" he retorted, glaring in return.

"She _is _your Wanda! Stop treating her like she's not," Rose yelled. She stepped in front of him and jabbed him a few times in the chest. "I'm tired of you always being an arsehole to everyone. Especially, to Wanda!"

The Doctor batted the girl's hand away harshly. "And I'm tired of you always flirting and bringing 'round them 'boyfriends' of yours! I'm fed up with me just being a trophy for you to show off and impress them with!"

Rose's face lit up with a blush of embarrassment, but she continued to grit her teeth and glare at him all the same. "I don't do that! And I can flirt with whoever I want, thank you very much!"

"Not around me you can't!"

"You're not my dad, so butt out!"

"It's kinda hard to, with me being used as your dating transport! That's all I am to you isn't it?! Transport for some quick, cheap dates! Cheap dates for some cheap snogging!"

Rose's face flushed with rage as she jabbed her finger into the Time Lord's chest once again. "Listen here you—!"

"Stop it! Please, just stop it!" Wanda cried out. Both of them froze, staring in shock to Wanda. She shook as she stared at them in horror. "Please, stop. I hate seeing you two fight. I can't stand it. I can't stand to see anyone fighting."

This was not how things were supposed to be. There was no fighting between the two of them, at least not to this level. Especially, during this point in time. By now, the Doctor and Rose were both close to realizing their feelings for one another. By now, their love had blossomed and they were both willing to be there for each other. Heck, they were even supposed to be holding hands in the lift with a smile as they had in the show. But now, they stood up close, glaring at each other angrily. No smiles. No laughs. Just anger. Rose's anger deflated upon seeing Wanda's worried eyes.

"Sorry, Wanda. Didn't mean to frighten you like that," Rose said soothingly. She walked up, smiling in reassurance, linking arms with Wanda. "We were having a disagreement is all."

"Yeah, sure. A 'disagreement,'" the Doctor grumbled sarcastically. Rose shot him a quick disapproving frown, shaking her head to him. He huffed, leaning against the lift wall not looking to them.

"I just . . . don't want you two hating each other," said Wanda, staring to the lift doors. "You're supposed to be . . . to be friends."

"Look, Wanda, just because we fight . . . ," Rose shot the Doctor a quick look, making him pause briefly, "I mean, have a 'disagreement' every once and awhile, doesn't mean we hate each other or aren't friends. We both do care for each other, even if we do get on each other's nerves sometimes." He scooted closer to Wanda, patting her gently on the shoulder. "I'm sorry; we'll try not to have our spats 'round you."

"You shouldn't be fighting at all," Wanda said quickly to him. "You two . . . are supposed to be special to each other." The Doctor raised a brow in puzzlement to her. The lift suddenly opened, startling them slightly. They had forgotten where they were originally doing and where they were at.

"Look, we'll discuss this later," he spoke quietly. "For now, let's find out what's up here."

They walked out to see a Floor five hundred to be a barren and deserted office floor, with frost and snow covering everything. The whole area completely dark and gloomy. No walls made of gold. No wonderful paradise as other journalists below believed there to be. Rose shivered at the freezing air, while the Doctor and Wanda stood around as if the cold did not bother them. The Doctor observed their surroundings carefully, making sure he did not miss anything important.

"You two should go back downstairs," he suggested to Rose and Wanda, not wishing for harm to befall either one of them.

"Tough," Rose said firmly. Both she and Wanda walked on around him, determined to see this through with the Doctor. The Doctor shot them a look of irritation before following behind.

They eventually came across a room which many people sat facing computer monitors with their hands tightly placed on metal discs. A man with white hair and pale skin, wearing a business suit, stood behind these people staring intently at the many screens. Glancing repeatedly to the large monitor above all these smaller computers, acting as the Editor. He did not even glance to them as they walked up the small steps and into the room.

"I started without you," he spoke to them. He turned to them, chuckling. "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire: birth certificates, shopping habits, banks statements. But you three . . . you don't exist." He started to chuckle again in a manic manner.

"There's not a trace," the Editor went on. "No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" Rose suddenly spotted a certain girl sitting at the end of the desk, looking frozen in place.

"Suki," she cried out. She and Wanda both went over to her quickly. Rose checked Suki over; trying to see what was wrong with her. Wanda placed a gentle hand on the frozen girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Wanda whispered softly. "Please, be at peace now."

"What have you done to her?" Rose asked the Editor angrily.

"I think she's dead," spoke the Doctor, noticing what Wanda had done. He saw the sorrow laced within her eyes while she stared at Suki. The tears lying there, waiting to fall. Pain went through him at the sight, making him wonder why he had ever seen her as a killer.

Rose glanced to him, then to the system Suki had been hooked up to.

"She's working," she spoke in disbelief.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going like puppets," said the Doctor. The Editor turned to him in bewilderment, wondering how the man had known this.

"Oh! You're full of information," he said in delight. "But it's only fair we get some information back, because, apparently, you're no one." He started his manic chuckle again. The Doctor just stared at him, not seeing the humour. The Editor grinned wildly. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you," the Doctor told him. He turned to Wanda and Rose. "Come on." He went to walked out of the room, but was grabbed by two of the frozen people from the room. Suki reach out and grabbed both Rose's and Wanda's hands roughly, stopping them from leaving as well.

"Tell me who you are?" the Editor asked again.

The Doctor shot the pale man a dark glare. "Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?"

The Editor gave a wicked grin in return. "Well, perhaps my Editor-in-chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is not the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all, it's merely a place where humans happen to live." Angry snarling rang out from above them, making the Editor pause. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed_ to live by kind permission of my client."

He pointed upwards, making them look up to see a giant, flesh creature attached to the ceiling. It dripped in sweat, and snarled in rage to them with its raze sharp teeth. They stared up in shock at it.

"What is that?" Rose asked in a worried tone.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" questioned the Doctor.

"That 'thing', as you put it, is in charge of the human race," answered the Editor. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news, edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light . . . The Mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him 'Max.'" He ended his speech with another crazed chuckle.

He had them all chained up with heavy, iron manacles. Setting them in front of him and right below the Jagrafess. It snarled and snapped its teeth at them as the Editor went into a monologue of how it has managed to control the human race. Going into the creation of fear to keep the boarders closed, destabilizing the economy, create enemies for the humans, and so on. All the people of Earth becoming nothing more than slaves to the Jagrafess. He went on explaining how all the computer chips allow him to crush any sort of resistance, such as he had with Suki. He even called all the other humans who went on believing their lives, not seeing the lies, as nothing more than cattle.

_Doctor, Cathica is here. She's listening. Give her the information she needs._ Wanda called out to the Doctor's mind. The Doctor glanced to Wanda, watching her as she stared calmly to the Editor. He looked up to the Jagrafess.

"What's his life span?" he asked curiously.

"Three thousand years," the Editor answered.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat," the Doctor stated. "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs, Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive." He spoke up louder. "Satellite Five is one great big life support system."

"You really know your information. But that's why you're so dangerous," said the Editor. "Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown." He chuckled darkly, snapping his fingers to activate the manacles. The metal zapped them all with harsh and nasty electricity, leaving them shaking in pain. "Who are you?"

The Doctor gasped in pain as the electricity finally ceased to let him talk. "Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, they're Wanda, and Rose Tyler. We're nothing. We're . . . just wandering."

The Editor narrowed his eyes. "Tell me who you are."

"I just said."

"Yeah, but who do you work for, who sent you? Who knows about us? Who, exactly?" The Jagrafess above started to snarl loudly as the Editor leaned back away from them. A triumphant smile on his face as he waved his hands at them. "Time Lord."

The Doctor stared at the man with great confusion. "What?"

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords and his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago, and the annoying know-it-all."

Wanda simply blinked at this analogy of her.

"You don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor spoke hurriedly as the Editor came up to pet Wanda's face. She flinched away from him, and shivered at the look the pale man gave her. The Doctor glared at the pale man, feeling a twisting sense of emotions within himself. He was not sure exactly what he was feeling, but all he knew was that he wanted to reach up and punch the Editor for even daring to touch the Time Lady.

"Time travel," the Editor snapped at the Doctor.

"Someone's been telling you lies," the Doctor said dismissively. The Editor clicked his teeth together, going over to the computer monitors.

"Young Master Adam Mitchell," he said confidently. He snapped his fingers, making the image of Adam lying screaming in a chair appear on screen. They could all see the port in his head as the machine streamed information out of him. The very same room Cathica and the other journalists had been working in earlier.

"Oh my god . . . his head," Rose breathed out. Wanda shook her head, disappointed in Adam. He should have heeded her warning.

"What the hell's he done?" the Doctor said angrily. "What the hell's he gone and done?"

"He went down to Floor Sixteen, and purchased the surgery which gave him the Type II port," Wanda explained to him.

"That idiot! They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything," growled the Doctor.

"And through him, I know everything about you," the Editor said to the Doctor. "Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS."

"Well, you'll never get your hands on it, I'll die first," said the Doctor furiously.

"Die all you like," the Editor retorted. "I don't need you, I've got the key." They saw on the screen of Rose's TARDIS key being pulled out of Adam's pocket.

"You and your boyfriends," the Doctor barked at Rose. The Editor spoke in confidence, announcing how they would now be in charge of history. Change it to as they see fit, making it their own. The Doctor looked in horror to the man. "And no one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race which doesn't bother to ask questions." He raised his voice even louder. "Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughterhouse if they're told it's made of gold."

The Editor just chuckled, shaking his head, knowing he had beaten the Doctor. The Doctor continued to glare at the man.

_Cathica got the message. She's going to stop them._ Wanda spoke to the Doctor. He frowned.

_Once again, you could have warned me about this. I'm really sick and tired of you keeping me out of the loop and not warning me about these things. _he said angrily to her.

_I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you._ She spoke softly back.

_Why the hell not? _he asked.

_I'll explain later, I promise._

Alarms started to blare in the computer system. The Jagrafess snarled as the Editor ran over to the computers. He cried in shock as he realized Cathica had placed herself on a chair and began hacking into the computers. The Doctor cheered as he saw Cathica on the screen. Rose and Wanda smiled brightly at Cathica's image on the monitor. Cathica began reversing the filters for the Jagrafess. The cooling system keeping it alive began dropping, raising the heat. The snow and frost all around them began to melt rapidly. Water rushed around them at the fast rate of heat rushing up to Floor five hundred.

The computer systems around them began to fry. The entire station started to shake as all the machines in Satellite Five began to crash. The frozen people at the computer desk jerked and fell to the ground as if their invisible strings had been cut. The manacle around Rose and Wanda's hands fell off. Wanda quickly used her sonic to free the Doctor. He grabbed both of their hands, leading them out of the room in a rush. He knew the Jagrafess was about to explode now that its cooling system had been shut down. They almost ran off into the lift when Wanda stopped them.

"Cathica!" she cried. She turned and ran back, going to get the woman. Rose and the Doctor ran after her. Wanda ran into the room, seeing Cathica lying there with her eyes closed, still connected with the computer system. Wanda snapped her fingers, closing Cathica's port. Cathica opened her eyes, staring to Wanda.

"Good job, Cathica. You rid your world of the lies," Wanda coagulated the woman. Cathica smiled to Wanda, glad to have succeeded.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor angrily pushed Adam out of the TARDIS and into a living room. Adam looked around in a daze. Rose and Wanda followed out with the Doctor.

"It's my house. I'm home," Adam said in disbelief. He chuckled nervously. "Oh, my god, I'm home." He turned to the Doctor. "Blimey. I thought you were gonna chuck me out of an airlock."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" the Doctor asked Adam harshly.

"No. Um . . . what do you mean?" Adam asked the Doctor dumbly. The Doctor marched over to the phone's answering machine on a far off table. He grabbed it, pointing the machine at Adam.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world," he barked at Adam. The Doctor sat it back down on the table, pulling out his sonic, and sent a pulse out destroying the phone. "That's it, then. See ya." The Doctor pushed past Adam, marching back to the TARDIS.

Adam turned to him in a panic. "How do you mean, 'see ya'?"

The Doctor turned and glared at him. "As in 'goodbye.'"

"But what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head . . . I've got a chip Type II . . . my head opens."

"What, like this?" The Doctor snapped his fingers, opening up Adam's forehead.

Adam looked at the Time Lord in annoyance. "Don't." Adam snapped his own fingers, closing the port again.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor snapped his fingers once again.

The port opened up, leaving Adam looking extremely annoyed with them. The others smirking at him. "Stop it!" Adam snapped to close it up.

"All right now, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it," Rose told the Doctor.

"Thank you," Adam said to her. Rose smirked and quickly snapped her own fingers. "Oi."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she snickered to him. Adam snapped his fingers once again.

"The whole of history could've been changed because of you," the Doctor said sternly.

"I just wanted to help," Adam said quickly, trying to play off his mistake. The Doctor glared to him.

"You were helping yourself," retorted the Doctor.

"And . . . I'm sorry, and I've said I'm sorry," pleaded Adam. "And I am, I really am, but . . . You can't just leave me like this."

"Yes, I can, 'cause if you show the head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life . . . keep out of trouble, be average, unseen . . . good luck." The Doctor started to walk into the TARDIS.

"But I want to come with you."

The Doctor looked back to him. "I only take the best. I've got Wanda and Rose." The Doctor started towards the TARDIS once again.

"Wanda isn't the best! She's unintelligent. Constantly a jittery mess! She's the one that let me get this in the first place!" Adam pointed to his forehead angrily. Rose and the Doctor turn to him, in both anger and shock at his words.

"Shut it!" Rose yelled at Adam.

"She _let_ you get that surgery?" the Doctor questioned him.

"Yeah, she knew what I was doing. She even confronted me. But she just let me go," Adam explained to him quickly, hoping to place the blame on the girl. Wanda stood there, staring evenly at him.

"I gave you a chance," she stated. "I warned you for a reason, and you did not listen. Therefore, what happened to you was your own doing."

"My own—," he started to retorted when he was interrupted from his mother calling in the front hall. They all could hear her starting to walk down towards the living room. They quickly went back in the TARDIS, leaving Adam calling out to them as they left.

The Doctor sent them straight into drift, standing rigidly at the controls.

"Why?" he barked out. Wanda stiffened, seeing how he looked angry again."You let him do that? Why? You could have warned us. You could have stopped it."

"I . . . I wanted to give him a choice," Wanda explained, pinching her thumb nervously and twisting it. She had thought she had been doing the right thing. The Doctor did the same with many others during their adventures, giving people choices. Even the enemies with his famous 'one warning' he would give, allowing the villains to make a better choice than the one they chose to proceed with. Wanda had only been following the Doctor's lead when giving Adam a choice. Had she been wrong, though? Was it not the right thing to do?

"A choice," he turned sharply to her. "A choice that could have gotten us killed."

"I have to agree with the Doctor on this one. Why didn't you warn us?" Rose questioned, having her arms crossed as she stared to Wanda.

"It . . . I knew it wouldn't have been a dangerous to us," Wanda mumbled, starting to pinch her thumb even harder. "I just wanted to give Adam a chance, hoping he might make the right decision this time."

"Well, he didn't. You can't just assume everything on that show you saw is exactly the same here," the Doctor said bitterly.

"It's not that, I just knew . . .," Wanda started to explain to him when suddenly the warmth spread through her and the white light started to envelope her.

The Doctor stormed forward, pointing his finger angrily at the girl. "Oh, no you don't! I still have some questions for you."

Wanda shook her head, not even remotely having a choice to stay or go. "I'm sorry. But I promise to explain everything to you the next time we see each other."

The Doctor growled in the back of his throat, growing even angrier with the girl by the second. He spoke quickly just before she transported away. "I'll tell you one thing, Wanda. One of these days, things are going to turn out differently. One of these days, something is going to happen that you don't see coming. And those around you are going to suffer for it. They're going to suffer because of your lacking. And it will all be _your_ fault."

Wanda winced upon hearing this, feeling a great wave of guilt as the white light made her jump to another time and place.

XxXxXxXx

It seems like Nine and Wanda can never leave on a happy note, can they? Oh, well, maybe in another adventure. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please, leave a review of any thoughts, comments, or input you would like to give for the story. :) I really appreciate any review anyone leaves for the story. :D

Please note, starting next week, I will only be able to update on Wednesdays. So only once a week. :( I'm sorry about that. Though, I might get lucky enough to update again on Saturdays, so I'll keep my fingers crossed for that.

Reviewers:

**MinecraftLover00**: Ah, but you're forgetting Wanda was human once, so she is an adult in our years. Plus, I did leave a hint on her age might not be what it appears. ;)

**00 Sexy**: I'm so glad you like the story! :D Well, Nine might have gotten over it in the last chapter. But as you can see in this chapter, he's not quite over it just yet.

**Blinker310**: I'm so happy that you like the story so much! :) I hope you continue to enjoy the story in the future.

**E-man-dy-S**: All I'm allowed to say is spoilers on what Wanda saw. ;) Yes, they most definitely need more cute times together! :D Yes, I'm happy he said sorry, too. Glad you liked the chapter. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: I'm glad you like that. :) I try keeping it surprising on where, when, and how Wanda shows up into the Doctor's life. I hope I'm doing a good job with it so far.

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Nah, my problem is I never want to finish the story. It's like watching each incarnation of the Doctor. I never want any of them to go. :( lol I'm glad you're excited for the mystery. :) Don't worry about the extra review. Totally fine. :D

**pottergoose**: Well, I hope you're okay with what I did with Adam for this chapter. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) Thank you for the review!

So many reviews! Thank you all so, so much! :D I'm so happy that you all enjoy the story! I hope you all continue to love the story into the future and beyond. :) I hope all reviewers and readers have the most wonderful day. :D

~Tinker~


	17. Ch 17: The Ghast of Caliburn House

Hey, readers.

Sorry for the off schedule update. Life got in the way and did not let me have time to be able to post up a chapter. But it's here now! :D Please, enjoy and have a wonderful read!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 17: The Ghast of Caliburn House

River sat humming in her cell, staring up happily to the ceiling. The Doctor and Wanda had just brought her back after a wonderful day in the Umbeka. A whole planet made of snow and ice. They had spent the entire day playing in the snow: having frozen picnics, sledding, snowball fighting, snowmen building, the works. The snowball fight had been the best, especially when both she and Wanda teamed up against the Doctor. He pouted in defeat the entire time after becoming soaked by the snow all over him. She chuckled lightly when a white light flashed softly in the corner of her eye. She glanced over to see First Wanda appear inside her cell.

"Hello, sweetie! Glad to see you again," she said happily as she sat up. The young Wanda blinked around in confusion.

"Oh. Hello, River. How are you?" she asked quietly, looking around the small cell. "Is the Doctor here, or . . ."

"You just missed him," River told her.

"Do I normally show up when he's not here?" Wanda asked curiously. River shrugged slightly.

"Sometimes, but rarely," she explained. "And you only stay for a little while before taking off again. You can never be away from the Doctor for too long."

"Oh," Wanda spoke quietly. She sat down on River's bed, sighing heavily.

River scooted next to her, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie? What's on your mind?"

Wanda hesitated for a moment, afraid to trouble River with her worries. She pinched her thumb, twisting it around some within her lap. "I've made the Doctor mad again. I didn't mean to, but I just keep messing up."

River chuckled lightly. "You made the Doctor mad? That's usually my job." She frowned when Wanda still looked sad. "Where did you come from?"

"I was with Nine."

River nodded, suddenly understanding what happened. "Ah. You've told me about him. Don't worry. From what I heard that Doctor just has a bad temper on him."

Wanda nodded, knowing that from experiencing said temper. But she still felt a sharp twist of guilt and worriment. "I'm just afraid that if I keep making him mad, then the other Doctors in the future will hate me."

"Oh, he could never hate you, sweetie."

Wanda sighed. "How could you be so sure I'm not rewriting time for the worse?"

River gave Wanda a small smirk. "Spoilers." Wanda smiled, but the worry showed within her eyes. River stared at Wanda for a moment before walking over to her dresser, digging through it. "I have something for you. I forgot to give it to you last time." She turned around and handed Wanda a small, light blue crystal attached to a short keychain. It sparkled in the light, given it a beautiful sheen.

Wanda stared at it with bright eyes, feeling awed by the beautiful crystal. "What's that?"

River sat back down next to Wanda. "It's a promise. A promise that, no matter what, I will always be there for you. Even if the Doctor won't, I will." River pulled out a silver chain from around her neck with a similar blue crystal attached. Though, hers looked to be much older and worn. "It's a matching set. That way we always know we're there for each other, and never really separated through time." River grinned to her.

Wanda's smile brightened and quickly gave River a large hug. "Thank you. It's wonderful." She sat back, admiring the crystal. She then clipped the crystal onto her TARDIS key necklace, making sure keep it close to her. "I wish I had something to give you. I haven't had much time to really explore or shop around any worlds yet."

"Don't worry about it. You and I will have penalty of time to do that later. For now," River leaned over to her bedside table, grabbing a deck of cards, "time of us to play some poker."

Wanda stared to the cards curiously, but at the same time shyly pinched her thumb. "I'm sorry; I don't really know how to play."

River pulled a folding table out, propping it up between them. "I know. That's why I'm going to teach you." She gave Wanda a cheeky grin. "Just like you taught me."

XxXxXxXx

River had been right. Wanda was only able to stay for a few rounds of the card game before she left. River gave her a tight hug before she transported into a very old house. Wanda stiffened slightly; feeling the eerie atmosphere of the house. It was very dark with a raging storm outside. Every time lightening flashed outside, the room would light up, casting large and wicked looking shadows in all directions. Creaking and slamming sounds could be heard all around and throughout of the house. A groaning of sorts rang out in the distance. There was an old clicking clock in the corner of the study room that gave a weary and crackling chime. Wanda looked around, her eyes wide and an excited smile on her face. This was her kind of place.

She loved old, creepy houses. The history behind the houses fascinated her, making her want to study the house from brick to brick. Exploring old houses had been a favorite activity of Tina, Shelly, and hers. Even though in their village there had not been many old houses for exploring, any they came across they would always do a nightly run within. This had always been a main reason why Tina had left the village in the first place. To go on her own adventures throughout the world, to see more of the unseen, historical landscapes. And there had always been the promise that once day Tina would take Wanda on one of these adventures. But unfortunately, they never did get the chance to travel together.

Wanda walked out of the room, finding a narrow wooden hall outside. She strolled around, wishing she had a camera on her so she could take pictures. The portraits and designs of the house were lovely. Whoever owned this house was lucky to live here. She walked through one door into another study room of sorts. The door closed behind her sharply. She bumped into a table. It rocked and fell against a wall loudly. It was so dark; it was hard for her to see anything. She wondered if anyone lived here. She hoped if someone did in fact live here, they would not be too angry with her presence. By now, they must have heard her footsteps, the doors closing behind her as she explored around, and the loud bangs of the things she kept knocking into. How she wished she had a torch on her. She wondered if she should get a jacket with pockets bigger on the inside as the Doctor had. Then, she could carry around more items of use besides the sonic screwdriver.

She began to hear footsteps and whispering. She stopped moving, making sure to stay still and straining her ears to listen. There were two pairs of footsteps, sounding as though they were coming down the hall outside the room she currently stood in. She wondered if she should go ahead and introduce herself to them. Better to meet them on good terms, actually politely introducing herself. She walked forward, keeping her steps light so that she would not alarm whoever was walking down the hall. Opening the door, she popped out quicker than she had intended, hopping out in front of the people.

Wanda was surprised to see that it was Eleven and Clara. Both of them jumped back in panic, their eyes staring wide at her. Clara let out a startled cry while the Doctor pointed his sonic at Wanda in shock.

"Oh, hi!" Wanda said brightly, waving lightly to them with a smile. Both relaxed when they finally saw it was only her. The Doctor dropped the sonic at his side.

"Wanda, you scared us," Clara breathed out, somewhat in relief.

"Oops," Wanda laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to—whoa!" The Doctor rushed forward, picking her up and spinning her around happily. He laughed cheerfully as he spun her around.

"Wanda! So glad you're here," he said loudly. He sat her down quickly, making her wobble slightly from dizziness. "We're hunting a ghost!"

"Witch of the Well?" Wanda asked. They nodded. She beamed brightly, the Doctor matching her smile. She met his gaze, seeing his bright and happy eyes. Her hearts fluttered, pleased that he was finally happy once again. She glanced at Clara, knowing the girl must have helped the Doctor move on. She was so happy for this, feeling her hearts fluttering with joy upon seeing the Doctor so cheerful and bright.

A scuttling and banging could be heard far off down the hall from them. Wanda turned to it, her eyes sparking with interest while the other two tensed up. This had been one of Wanda's favorite episodes. Especially, since everything turned out all right in the end. No one got hurt. No deaths. A happy ending for the conclusion. Just a nice, fun adventure. Not only that, but it had a fun ghost hunt to boot. She turned back them with a large grin.

"Strange sounds coming from down a creepy hall? Let's go check it out," she said excitedly. She skipped down the hall, peeking around the corner before rushing off to the noise. The other two quickly sped up to follow along.

"Aren't you nervous being here?" the Doctor asked Wanda curiously.

"You kidding? I love these kinds of houses. The creepier, the better," Wanda replied happily. The Doctor grinned to her, poking Clara in the side.

"See? Creepy house equals exciting," he said cheerfully. Clara simply rolled her eyes in response.

They explored around, coming across different rooms and such. Clara held the candles tightly in her grip, holding them out in front of her as a shield. The Doctor messed around with things as they came along; opening jars and cabinets with his sonic buzzing away as he searched around with a keen interest. Wanda simply admired the pretty and antique objects within the house. So many old collectables that were lavish and pretty. Finally, they came into the largest room in the house.

"Ah, the music room. The heart of the house," said the Doctor. He started to sonic around, scanning the room.

"My kind of room," stated Wanda. Her eyes brightened when she spotted the large harp in the corner. She walked over to it, letting her fingers stroke the strings. A soft melody played, ringing out into the room. The Doctor smiled as he watched her enjoy the musical notes floating around from the harp. He then turned to Clara.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked her. Clara's eyes darted around the room.

"No," she answered in an unsure tone.

"Your pants are so on fire," he responded sarcastically. Clara just chuckled lightly. Wanda giggled watching how the Doctor's sonic started to stutter. He slapped it against his hand, trying to get it to work. He even breathed on it, as if polishing it might work. Wanda walked up closer behind them, glancing around the room herself. Clara scooted closer to the Doctor.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?" she whispered to them both. The Doctor closed the sonic in his hand when it would still not work. He stared off, thinking.

"What does being watched feel like?" he whispered back. "Is it that funny tickly feeling on the back of your neck?"

"That's the chap," Clara responded as she stared around the room nervously.

"Then yes, a bit. Well, quite a big bit," he replied. He looked to Wanda. "What about you? Do you feel it as well?"

"Oh, yes. I've felt it the moment I appeared here," she said in a relaxed tone. "Isn't it awesome?" She giggled at the faces they made at her.

"Are you seriously not creeped out?" Clara whispered in disbelief.

"Nope. Like I said before, I love these old houses. They're always fun to explore in," Wanda explained to them, shrugging slightly. "Besides, nothing in here means us harm. They just want our help."

"'They'? But I thought there was only one ghost," Clara responded, gazing around as if to see these extra ghasts.

"Nope. Three. Two of them aren't technically _here_ in the house, either." Wanda wandered forwards, going towards a certain spot in the room. The Doctor scooted along with her, amused to see this Wanda so enthralled with a ghostly adventure. He had always seen her as nervous to anything spooky or dangerous. But, as usual, Wanda always surprised him with something new.

Wanda waved her hand around, trying to find that certain spot within the room. She finally stumbled upon the cold spot by the door. Smiling, she turned back to the Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor, come feel this," she called to him. He walked over, feeling the air with her. He stepped forward, breathing out deeply to see his breath. The room creaked around them, sounding almost as if it were groaning. Clara looked around nervously, shifting on her feet as the room continued on making strange noises.

"I think she's here," Clara said quietly to them. The Doctor started to move back and forth, jumping in and out of the cold spot Wanda had found. He breathed out to check his breath every time he entered the freezing pocket of air.

"Cold spot. Spooky," he observed. He turned to face them. He continued to move in and out of the spot. "Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold." At one point, Wanda move in and out of the spot with him, giggling at his antics. Clara ignored them, turning around as she heard more sounds moving within the room.

"Warm!" The Doctor spun Wanda round in a circle as he cried out the last word. She gave a small yelp in surprise, laughing as he dipped her in his arms. A large, playful grin appeared on his face. He held this strange look in his eye that Wanda could not place. But the look made her blush from the intensity of his gaze.

"Um, what was that for?" she asked shyly.

"No reason," he replied cheekily. He stood her back up to grab out a piece of chalk from his pocket. He got down on his knees, drawing a circle around the area of the cold spot.

"Doctor," Clara said nervously. The room started to creak again. The Doctor stood up, brushing his hands off after replacing the chalk in his pocket. Clara turned to them. "Doctor!"

"What?" he asked. He pulled out his sonic, scanning the circle.

"I'm not happy," she breathed out. The Doctor looked to the readings of the sonic before glancing over to Clara curiously.

"No," was all he said before grabbing Wanda's hand and pulling her out of the room. Clara looked over her shoulder again before running after them.

"Hey!" she called out. Going down the hall, a loud slamming noise rang out throughout the house, startling them. They all jumped; Clara breathing out in fright. She walked up closer to them. "What was that?"

The slamming rang out again. Clara's candles suddenly snuffed out, the light extinguishing, sending them into darkness. They stared at the candles in disbelief. The only light they had now was the few flashes of lightening from outside. The house suddenly became colder, the temperature dropping incredibly fast. Even the Doctor and Wanda began to shiver from the freezing air sweeping through the house. Their breath fogging out every time they exhaled. The windows next to them started to rapidly grow frost, becoming covered in a thin layer. The Doctor blew into his hand, rubbing to get them warmed up as he examined the window. He scooted back closer to Wanda, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. Wanda did not even notice, too focused on what was happening around them.

The slamming grew louder and louder, making the house itself quake in fear. Clara's breathing increased in fright.

"Okay, what is that?" she asked in a fearful wavering voice.

"It's a very loud noise," the Doctor replied. "It's a very loud, very angry noise."

"Not really angry. Just trying to get our attention," Wanda countered in response.

"Well, they certainly have my attention," the Doctor muttered.

"Angry or not, what's making it?" questioned Clara.

"I don't know. Are you making it?" he responded. Clara gave him a look of slight annoyance, making the Doctor glance to the Time Lady next to him. "Wanda?" She shook her head. The slamming echoed down right from where they stood. The Doctor, startled by the noise, pulled Wanda and himself closer to Clara.

"Doctor? Wanda?" Clara whispered.

"Yes?" both Wanda and the Doctor breathed back.

"I may be a teeny, tiny bit terrified," Clara uttered.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered as if that would be obvious.

"But I'm still a grown-up."

"Mainly, yes, and?"

"There's no need for either of you to actually hold my hand."

The Doctor and Wanda turned slowly, to give Clara a serious stare. "Clara," he said evenly.

Clara blinked, seeing the nervous eyes of the Doctor. "Yeah?"

He raised and showed her both his and Wanda's intertwined hands. Wanda stared at them in surprise. When had he grabbed her hand, and why was he holding it in such a way in the first place?

"We're not holding your hand," the Doctor stated in a panic. Everyone then turned around to look down the hall behind them as the area creaked loudly. The house lit up with a crash of thunder. A large, misshapen shadow scuttled towards them from down the hall. They all screamed as they took off away from the shadow.

Professor Alec Palmer (the Caliburn House owner) and Emma Grayling (the psychic assistant) looked to them in surprise as they all ran down the stairs into the main front room. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, a large, black disc appeared in the middle of the room. It wobbled around, holding their reflections as if it were a mirror. The Doctor pointed his sonic at it immediately, as both for scanning and as if to defend against it.

"Has this happened before?" he asked Professor Palmer quickly. Palmer stared at the floating object in perplexity.

"Never," he said with a shake of the head. The Doctor's sonic began stuttering again. He banged it against his hand to get it to work. He then turned to Palmer.

"Camera. Camera," he said in a rush. Palmer handed him the camera. He took some quick pictures. The disc spun faster and faster, cracking up into white, light.

The Doctor continued to click away. Behind in an archway, Emma stared as woods appeared there within the arch. A white ghostly shape standing within the old trees with its hand reached out. It cried out in a terrified woman's voice. Wanda and Clara looked over to see what lied within the archway.

"Doctor," both of them said quickly. The Doctor turned to the new appearance. He began to click away with the camera. Emma's breathing sped up at the image grew clearer and in more detail. The figure slowly turned with their hand out towards Emma, the screaming increasing in volume. The figured yelled out loudly.

"Help me!" The vision vanished suddenly. Emma collapsed backwards into Palmer's arms. She panted as if straining for breath. Something loud crack up the stairs. Clara and Wanda looked up to see words written on the wall.

"Doctor, look," Wanda said calmly.

The Doctor turned, staring up with keen interest. Palmer and Emma looked up as well. They stared in puzzlement at the white, wispy words engraved on the wall. The words screaming _Help Me_. The Doctor walked up the stairs to get closer to them. He went to reach out for them, but they vanished from sight. The black spinning disc in the centre room disappeared in a white light. He turned to them with his eyes wide. Staring around to the wall and where the disc had been in wonder.

"Doctor, what was all that?" Clara asked him. His mouthed opened and closed, as if he could not get his thoughts out.

"Just more clues to the mystery," Wanda said lightly. She smiled to Palmer and Emma. "Hello. Sorry for intruding. I'm Wanda."

"Hi," they both mumbled out. Wanda's smiled widened, delighted to meet them.

Eventually, things calmed down enough for the Doctor and Palmer to go and develop the pictures the Doctor had taken. Leaving the three girls there in the main room to relax.

Wanda felt so at peace today. So calm and relax. No jitteriness at all. She wondered why? Was it the excitement of a fun ghost hunt? Or was it she was finally getting over her shyness? Well, maybe not completely over it. Especially, with her troubles with Nine, which she already decided that she was not going to bother future Doctors with her worries and fears of Nine. For both Ten and Eleven it was their past, so she knew it was be troublesome of her to keep bringing up the subject.

Though, another reason why she was not completely moving past her shyness was the constant affections of Eleven, who kept standing close to her and holding her hand. No one had ever done that with her before. Hugging maybe, but not in the way he hugged her. And no one had ever held her hand so . . . affectionately before. The Doctor doing that just made her uneasy and uncomfortable. But, she will simply push herself past that, knowing it probably helped the Doctor by having someone willing to hug him and be close with him, particularly if he was still recovering from the loss of Amy and Rory. Every bit of comfort will help, and she was willing to give him that consolation if he needed it.

Wanda sat around with Emma and Clara, listening to the two of them discuss the excitement that had insured within the house. Well . . . excitement for Wanda at least. More of terror for the two of them. The two girls were taking quick sips of whiskey before becoming disgusted with the drink. Wanda laughed at their faces and Clara's comment of the 'most disgusted thing ever invented.'

"Here, I'll make the tea," Wanda offered. She grabbed the whiskey drinks from them. Setting the glasses down, she pulled the kettle up and let it start to boil under the small, portable, electric stove. The stove did not wish to start at first, so Wanda pulled out her sonic and got it working. She smiled as she flipped the sonic in the air and placed it back inside her jacket pocket. She had been getting better at working the tool, though she was still at basic level. She would just have to keep studying if she ever wanted to be as good as the Doctor.

With the tea made, she added in some drops of honey and handed the girls their cups. She sat down on the floor, letting the other two have the chairs. She sipped on her tea lightly, smiling at the pleasant taste. It had been a while since she had simply enjoyed a nice cup of tea. She never really had time much anymore for the simple things. Mostly on the run with the Doctor to be allowed to relax around much.

"Oh, wow. This is good, Wanda," Clara said cheerfully.

"I'm glad. I'm usually not good at making tea. That's more of my mother's specialty," Wanda said happily. She took another sip. "This must be one of my better days of making it." Clara had another sip herself before turning to Emma.

"So, you and Professor Plamer, have you ever . . . you know?" Clara asked her curiously with a grin. Emma blushed and let out an embarrassed breath.

"No," she replied.

"Why not?" Clara questioned her. "You do know how he feels about you, don't you? You, of all people?" Emma sighed heavily.

"I don't know," she breathed. "People like me, sometimes we get our signals mixed up. We think people are feeling the way we want them to feel . . . you know, when they're special to us . . . when really there's nothing there." She sighed again, looking away from them sadly. Clara and Wanda smiled kindly to her.

"Oh, this is there," Clara told her.

"Definitely, there," Wanda agreed. Emma looked to the two of them curiously.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because it's obvious. It sticks out like a big chin," answered Clara, internally chuckling when thinking of the Doctor's rather large chin.

"And you should really tell him how you feel," Wanda said gently to the psychic. Emma stared at Wanda, her eyes looking unsure as they gazed to the girl. A kind smile was given in return by Wanda. "Don't let something like that slip by." Emma blinked for a moment before speaking again.

"What about you two? Are either of you with . . . you know, the Doctor?" she asked them curiously. Clara paused in midsip, shooting a quick glance to Wanda. The Time Lady sipped away at her tea, not really paying attention to Emma's question.

"Oh, definitely not me," Clara told Emma. "There's someone else in his life." She looked at Wanda, then back to the psychic. Emma noticed this, glancing over to the girl as well.

"Then, this 'someone else' should be warned. There's a sliver of ice in his heart," Emma said in a serious tone. Wanda pulled away from her cup, realizing what Emma had stated.

"Don't see that as a bad thing, Emma. It's there for a reason," she spoke quietly. She paused for a moment, staring somberly at the fire behind the psychic. She thought of everything that had happened to the Doctor up to this point. All of those lost companions. All of the lost loves he could never have again. "It's not that he doesn't feel. He just bottles it up inside. He's . . . so broken now, after everything that's happened to him. He doesn't really let anyone in. Anyone else would feel that sorrow, if they experienced the same events he's lived through. "

Wanda blinked out of her stupor as the Doctor arrived into the room.

"Wanda, Clara," he called out. Wanda stood up and placed her cup down on a nearby table, going over to the Doctor. Clara stared sadly to Wanda.

If only the Time Lady knew.

XxXxXxXx

So, what did everyone think? Did you enjoy the chapter? If so, please leave a review of any thoughts or comments you would like to give.

Reviewers:

**kyro232**: All I can say is spoilers on later Wandas reactions to Nine. ;) No, at that current point of Nine's time, he yet knows of Wanda's insight abilities. Older Wanda has yet to break the news to him. The main reason Nine is so disgruntled with other Wandas is because he is so used to the Wanda he personally knows. So, basically, he doesn't like the sudden change and only wants the Wanda he's used to around.

**hannahkaho**: Maybe not as skittish as you thought she was going to be. ;) But, yes, Nine was way rude.

**MinecraftLover00**: Thanks! Glad you liked it. :D

**AxidentlGoddess**: It's more of Nine is too impatient and stubborn to understand. Yes, I think older Doctors do know which is why Ten and Eleven treat First Wanda so well. Well, it's really spoilers on how Wanda influenced the Doctor for future times. But don't worry, you'll see later. ;) As well as the part of Wanda trying to be matchmaker. lol I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :D

**E-man-dy-S**: You would think he would. But alas, Nine has issues with everyone in general. Wanda simply happens to get the harsh end of his temper. Thanks for the cookie. :)

**Stereotypical Nobody**: Yay! I'm glad I got Nine's stubbornness good. I'm also glad you enjoy the little habits. :)

**The bunny always dies first**: I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: Yay! I'm glad you think so, as well as liking the conflicts with Nine. :)

Thank you all for the reviews! You all are so awesome! :D Have a totally amazing day everyone!

~Tinker~


	18. Ch 18: Pocket Universe

_Cześć_, readers! :)

I had some free time, so here's a new chapter for you all! I hope everyone enjoys! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 18: Pocket Universe

The Doctor, Clara, and Wanda ran outside quickly through the pouring rain. They splashed through puddles as they made their way over to the TARDIS. When they walked around the corner, facing the TARDIS, Clara stopped them both short. She stared at the ship with uncertainty.

"I've got this weird feeling she's always looking at me," she whispered to them. "She doesn't like me." Wanda smiled to the girl, patting her shoulder gently.

"The TARDIS is like a cat," the Doctor said lightly. "A bit slow to trust, but you'll get there in the end." He rushed to the TARDIS, opening her up and running inside. Wanda linked arms with Clara.

"Don't worry. The TARIDS will love you in the end, just as she loves all the Doctor's companions. She can just be a little stubborn at times," Wanda assured her.

"But how can I get her to like me?" asked Clara.

Wanda smiled brightly. "Just be your impossible self."

Clara raised a brow in question, but was unable to ask Wanda what she meant when she was dragged off by the Time Lady. Wanda pulled them inside the TARDIS. Smiling to the ship, Wanda walked up and patted the console gently.

"Hey, old girl. How've you been?" she whispered. The TARDIS beeped and hummed in response in a happy note. Her smiled brightened, knowing the TARDIS was happy to see Wanda. Just as Wanda was happy to see her.

Clara stood by the doors, staring to the umbrella in her hand to around the TARDIS.

"You guys need a place to keep this," she said to the Time Lords. The Doctor pointed behind his back.

"We've got one," he said. He glanced around his shoulder, blinking, then searched around the room himself. "Or we had one." He gazed around in confusion. "I think we had one. Wanda, did we have one?" He looked over to Wanda, staring to her as if she would know.

"Um, you had one for a while, but I don't know where it went to," Wanda said hesitantly. Why did he keep saying 'we' when speaking about his TARDIS? He started to look under the console.

"Look around. See if you find it," he called out. He started to mutter while searching for an umbrella holder. "Did we have one? Am I going mad? I'm pretty sure we had one, Wanda." Wanda shrugged when he looked to her again.

Clara, still over by the door, started to shake the water from the umbrella, sending droplets all over the floor. The Doctor turned to see her shaking the umbrella. He hurried over to scold her.

"No, not in here," he said, grabbing the umbrella from her hand. "How do you expect her to like you? She's soaking wet. It's a health and safety nightmare." He sat down the umbrella roughly. Clara crossed her arms, shuffling her feet in embarrassment. She glanced to the TARDIS ceiling.

"Sorry," she whispered apologetically to the old girl. The TARDIS hummed, in somewhat a disgruntled acknowledgment. Clara bounced down towards the console, scooting closer to Wanda and the Doctor. "So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere. We're staying right here," the Doctor answered her. He moved about the console, flipping switches and levers. "Right here, on this exact spot, if I can work out how to do it." The TARDIS engine started to rev up.

"So, when are we going?" Clara asked with a grin.

"Oh, that is good," the Doctor laughed, giving her a high five. "That is top-notch." He started to walk away, going down the metal stairs from the console.

"And the answer is?"

He did a quick spin around to answer her. "We're going always." He then continued to walk away and around a corner. Clara crossed her arms, leaning against the console. Wanda leaned against the railing, watching where the Doctor had gone.

"We're going always," Clara repeated. She frowned, thinking on what exactly the Doctor had meant.

"Totally," the Doctor called out.

"That's not actually a sentence," Clara called back.

The Doctor came back in with his orange space suit, holding it out in front of him for Wanda and Clara to see. "Well, it's got a verb in it. What do you think?" He spun around with it, showing it off to them.

"Color's a bit boisterous," Clara commented.

"I think it brings out my eyes," he countered.

Clara smirked slightly. "Makes my eyes hurt."

He let his arms drop, letting the suit hang at his feet and pouted at Clara. Wanda giggled at dejected look on his face.

"I like it. It makes you look silly," Wanda said to him. The Doctor beamed away at her, looking greatly pleased by what she had said.

"And silly's good," he pointed brightly to her.

"Silly is very good," Wanda nodded in agreement to him. Clara looked back and forth between them, feeling as though she was never quite sure what to think about the Time Lords sometimes.

The TARDIS took off, taking them from past to future. They went from Earth's earlier days in history, a good few billion years when it was still cooling. Then to a Jurassic-like period of jungles and giant insects. Continuing onto the Victorian era of when the Caliburn house was still new. At each points in time, the Doctor would step outside, taking photographs around the area of where the house would be. Then he would come back inside, sending them off to another time for more pictures.

Eventually, the TARDIS brought them to a devastated waste land with some rubble of the Caliburn house mixed into rock and sand. No vegetation or human life in sight. The Doctor placed his suit back on and went outside once again with the camera. All the while, Clara stood close to the console and Wanda by the railing near the door. Both watched him walk around on the scanner. The gentle hum of the TARDIS echoed around them as they watched.

"I can't believe this," Clara whispered, staring at the scanner sadly and upset. "We've watched the entire life cycle of Earth, birth to death. I haven't been born yet, and I've been dead one hundred billion years all at the same time." She turned, staring in disbelief to Wanda. "How can you both stand it? How can you be okay with this?" Wanda stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"We just . . . don't think about it," she finally answered. She looked back to the Doctor on the scanner. "It hurts too much to think about it."

"But I'm a ghost to you both. We're all ghosts," Clara spoke quietly. "We must be nothing." Wanda stared at the girl again. She felt unsure how to talk to Clara. The companion was supposed to be discussing this with the Doctor. Not with Wanda herself. Why did Clara want to talk with her? Was Clara not closer with the Doctor? She should be, at least by now.

"No, you're not a ghost. And you are most certainly not nothing," Wanda spoke firmly.

Clara stared at Time Lady, her eyes wavering. "My body is out there though. Somewhere in the ground."

Wanda walked up, holding Clara's hands within her own for comfort. "Clara, you have to understand that everything lives and everything dies. There's no getting around that. That's life. Out there, somewhere in that vast universe, the Doctor and I are buried in the ground as well. We are alive and dead, all at the same time. That's how time works. Whether you're travelling in the TARDIS, or living a comfortable life at home." She paused briefly, thinking. "But you can't let yourself dwell on these things. It will only tear you apart if you do. You have to live in the moment. You're here. Now and alive. That's the moment that counts."

Clara looked down, breathing in deeply through the sadness that overwhelmed her. She then looked up to Wanda, a small smile and her eyes gazing with content. "All right, live for here and now." She hugged Wanda. "Thanks."

Wanda gladly returned the hug. "You're welcome. And just know that it's all right to be upset about these things. I know. I used to be, too. Still am sometimes."

Clara nodded, glad that it was not only her who became dismayed over the difficulties of time travel. The Doctor walked in seeing them hugging each other in comfort. He blinked in surprise at the sight.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. He turned to frown and sternly at the console and time rotor. "Did the TARDIS say something? Are you being mean?" He slapped the console with a glove. The old girl flashed lights and beeped in response as if to say she had done nothing of the sort. Both girls pulled away from the hug, smiling in amusement to the Doctor.

"Nah, we were just having a nice chat," said Clara. She walked up and gave the Doctor a big hug. He stiffened, looking uncomfortable and awkwardly patted her back. Clara smiled as she buried her head into his shoulder slightly. "Thank you for not seeing me as nothing." The Doctor frowned at her.

"Of course you're not nothing. What gave you that idea?" he said sternly. He pulled her away to hold her at arm's length. He stared steadily into her eyes. "You are the only mystery worth solving." He patted her arm and walked away. Clara smiled, though felt uneasy by his words. Almost as if there were some hidden meaning behind them. She shrugged the uneasy off, however. Deciding on it was the Doctor being strange as usual. Glancing to Clara to see the girl seemed better now, Wanda walked down the steps to find the Doctor struggling to get out of his suit.

"Here, let me help you," she giggled, walking over to help him pull the suit over his head. He smiled in appreciation. Hanging the suit back up, he turned quickly around to hug Wanda tightly.

"Wanda, if Clara is the only mystery worth solving, then I want you to know that _you_ are the only thing worth living for," he whispered into her ear. Wanda frowned, not liking what he said. Why would he be saying this about her anyway? Why was he not saying this about River, or even his lost Rose? Perhaps, even Clara, for Wanda knew by this point most likely River may be gone from the Doctor's life. Either way, any of them was far more worth living for than Wanda herself.

"Don't say that. There's a lot in this universe worth living for," Wanda said quietly. She felt his hands tighten on her back, pulling at her jacket slightly.

"There is _nothing_ in this universe without you," the Doctor breathed into her ear. He tightened his hold around her. "And I won't let it happen. I'll never let it happen. I promise." He pulled away, though not before giving her a quick peck on the forehead. He bounded up the steps, sending the TARDIS back to 1974. Wanda stared at him, confused by his actions and words.

What was going to happen that made the Doctor so upset?

XxXxXxXx

Back at the current Caliburn house, the Doctor set up the projector in the main room. Using the pictures he had taken, he showed them on a white screen. He began running the many different pictures, showing them a series of images of the ghost Palmer and Emma had been searching for. The projector showed different images of the ghostly woman throughout history.

"The Ghast of Caliburn House. Never changing, trapped in a moment of fear and torment," the Doctor spoke quietly as they all stared to the images. "But, what if she's not? What if she's just trapped somewhere time runs more slowly than it does here? What if a second to her was a hundred thousand years to us?" He waved around to the images. "And what if somebody has a magic box. A blue box, probably. What if said somebody could take a snapshot of her, say, every few million years?"

The Doctor pointed his sonic to the projector, making the images speed up. Eventually, the image of the woman cleared, showing her in a futuristic suit. She held a terrified face, seeming to be running to the camera for her life. They all stared at the last image, looking to the picture in astonishment. The Doctor leaned to Palmer.

"She's not a ghost. But she's definitely a lost soul," he said to the Professor. He walked up to the screen, changing the image to a picture of the woman smiling to the camera. A helmet held to her side. "Her name is Hila Tacorian. She's a pioneer, a time traveller, or at least she will be in a few hundred years."

"Time travel's not possible," Palmer said in disbelief. "The paradoxes—."

"Resolve themselves, by and large," the Doctor countered quickly, waving away to dismiss Palmer's claim.

"How long has she been alone?" Emma asked quietly, staring sadly to the image on screen.

"Well, time travel's a funny old thing," the Doctor explained to her. "I mean, from her perspective, she crash landed," he flipped up his sleeve, looking to his watch, "three minutes ago."

"Crash landed? Where?" Emma asked in bewilderment.

"She's in a pocket universe," explained the Doctor. "A distorted echo of our own. They happen sometimes but most usually never last for long." The Doctor pulled out a red and blue balloon. After inflating them, he held both up for them to see, continuing to explain.

"Our universe," holding up the blue balloon. He then held up the red balloon, "Hila Tacorian's here, in a pocket universe." He nodded to Emma. "You're a lantern, shining across the dimensions, guiding her home, back to the land of the living." Emma looked surprised by this, but smiled happy to know she could save the trapped woman.

"But what's she running from?" piped up Clara, asking while nodding to the screen. The Doctor turned to look at the screen again.

"Well, that's the best bit. We don't know yet. Shall we see," he said. He pointed the sonic at the projector. They all looked to see the image change to a frightening picture. It was a terrifying looking creature, crawling on its hands and bent in many different shapes. Much of it appeared unclear by the fog it was shrouded in. The image sent shivers down all of their spines. Even though Wanda knew the creature meant no real harm, she could not help but feel frightened by its appearance.

"What is that?" Clara whispered in a fearful tone.

"I don't know," the Doctor responded in a low tone. He turned around, giving a quick grin to change the mood. "Still, not to worry."

"So, what do we do?" Emma asked nervously.

"Not we, you," the Doctor said to the girl. She turned and looked at him, startled. Palmer started to grow an anxious expression as the Doctor explained his meaning. "You save Hila Tacorian because you are Emma Grayling. You are the lantern. The rest of us are just along for the ride, I'm afraid." He patted her hand reassuringly. He turned and began to walk out of the room, giving instructions. "We need some sturdy rope and a blue crystal from Metebelis Three. Plus some Kendal Mint Cake."

They all rushed around; getting the supplies they needed for the rescue. The Doctor hooked up a cable from the TARDIS into the house for power. He set up a large crystal, the Eye of Harmony, sat on a metal trip-pod in the middle of the room. The Doctor sat Emma down next to the crystal, placing a headset on her to increase her abilities. Clocks were placed all around, circling the area of Emma and the crystal. Clara and Wanda helped strap a harness to the Doctor, making sure that he was tied to this universe for a safe travel back.

"Doctor," Wanda spoke quietly as she tugged on the harness. "If you find yourself afraid, try counting."

"Counting?" he questioned curiously. She nodded, staring evenly at him.

"Yep. Counting to three. It always helps me when I'm scared," she answered lightly. She patted his arm, smiling encouragingly at him before walking away, leaving him to continue to stare at her. Emma stared up to the Doctor, a scared expression written all over her face.

"Doctor, will it hurt?" she asked him nervously. The Doctor blinked out of his stupor, scooting over to the psychic sitting in the chair. He crouched down in front of her, smiling in reassurance.

"No," he breathed. Wanda frowned sternly to him.

"Doctor, don't lie to her," she pointed firmly to him. He glanced at her bashfully before looking back to Emma.

"Well, yes. Probably. A bit. Well, quite a lot. I don't know. It might be agony," he said uncertainly. He clasped his hands together as he stood back up. "To be perfectly honest, I'll be interested to find out." Emma gulped, staring over to Palmer. The Professor nodded to her, giving her the okay to continue the rescue.

Emma turned back, closing her as she began to speak out to the lost woman, Hila Tacorian. The headset on her forehead began to glow. The clocks around them started to spin backwards. The Doctor quickly hooked the rope to the harness. The black disc from before appeared in front of them underneath the archway. It cracked apart, opening a brilliant, white portal with harsh winds gushing into the room. The wind whipped around them, causing them to shield their faces from it. The Doctor rushed forward and jumped right into it, disappearing from sight.

Emma started to pant as she strained to keep the link open for the Doctor and Hila. The winds churned through the room even worse and the light brightened even more. Wanda glanced to Emma, worried for the girl as she saw the strain building up on her face. Wanda began to pinch her thumb, for once starting to actually worry about this adventure. What if Nine was right? What things did turn out differently from what she had seen back in her universe? Or even from a possibility? What if things went wrong today, and Eleven never returned with Hila from the pocket universe? She was so daft. Why had she not think or worry about this sooner?

Emma began screaming for the Doctor, reaching her hand towards the gateway to call him home. She started to scream in agony, trying to maintain the portal. Wanda cried out encouragements, hoping to help the psychic push through the pain. The rope through the portal began to tug on the other side. Palmer worked hurriedly to crank the rope, pulling whoever was attached to the harness back into this universe. The woman, Hila, came stumbling into the room from the portal, falling down to the ground in a heap. Just then, Emma gasped loudly in pain, falling to her knees. The gateway faded away. Wanda and Clara both cried out in panic as it disappeared completely, leaving the archway blank and empty. Outside, the cloister bell began to ring out from the TARDIS. Wanda whipped around in a rush.

"Clara, quick! To the TARDIS," she yelled out as she jumped over machinery and sprinted out of the house. Clara fell in step right behind her. Both ran swiftly to the TARDIS, the cloister bell continuing to reverberate throughout the night. Wanda yanked the key from her neck, shoving it into the lock to open the doors. The doors refused to budge. Wanda jiggled the doors harshly. "Oh, don't you start this now! Come on! We have to save the Doctor!"

"Let us in, you grumpy old cow!" Clara shouted to the ship. Wanda turned to Clara, glaring in disproval.

"Oi! Don't you call her that," she scolded. "We are going to get nowhere if both of you keep bricking at each other. At this rate, you two are going to become as bad as Rose and Nine." She pointed firmly to Clara. "You, stop insulting the TARDIS." She turned and pointed to the old girl. "And you, stop being so damn stubborn, Sexy. Now let us in!"

The doors swung open, making both girls smile. The console beeped and flicked lights guiltily. Wanda ran up to the console, patting her gratefully.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's go save the Doctor." Wanda stood there staring at the console for a moment.

"Please tell me you know how to fly this thing," Clara said carefully.

"Well, um, not really. The Doctor never got around to showing me," Wanda said bashfully. "And I would have taught myself by now if _someone_ hadn't thrown the TARDIS manual out into a supernova."

"The Doctor threw the manual out? Why the heck did he do that?" asked Clara in disbelief.

"He didn't agree with it," answered Wanda. She frowned, wondering why the TARDIS was not piloting herself as she had done in the show. At least, Wanda thought she had piloted herself. Maybe the old girl had Clara do it instead.

Clara looked at Wanda in panic. "So, how are we supposed to save him if you don't know how to drive?!"

Wanda pinched her thumb, twisting it anxiously as she looked to all the controls. "I'll just . . ." She gazed carefully around to the controls. "Okay, here's what we do. Are you listening, Sexy? You're gonna have to work with us on this. We're gonna reached for controls, and you're gonna have to tell us which ones to use and which ones not to. Any that are dangerous, flick some lights. Any that we need, beep."

They worked together quickly. The TARDIS flashed and beeped when both Clara and Wanda reached for controls. It only took them a few seconds before the TARDIS took off. The whole ship rocked violently as they travelled into the pocket universe. Everything within the TARDIS flashed wildly. Clara screamed at she was tossed about while trying to keep her hold on the console. Wanda gripped the console firmly, determined to save the Doctor.

Something banged into the TARDIS as they passed through the pocket universe. The ship came to a landing. Wanda rushed out of the ship to see they had landed in the Caliburn house. Emma laid in Palmer and Hila's arms as she panted in pain, having used the rest of her energy to help bring the TARDIS back into the universe. Rushing to the side, Wanda saw the Doctor leaning against the blue box. He breathed in and out heavily, eyes staring wide with the fright he had gone through. Wanda quickly wrapped him into a hug, holding him tight.

"Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly. He just nodded, still staring off in a daze. Clara came stumbling out of the ship. She looked just as frazzled as the Doctor. Clara and he gave each other weak high fives. Wanda turned and hugged the girl as well. "You did great." She then turned to the exhausted Emma. She kneeled down to the psychic, giving her a large hug.

"Thank you, for helping us bring him back. We couldn't have done it without you," she whispered into the psychic's ear. Emma shakily nodded, giving Wanda a hug in return.

XxXxXxXx

Morning arrived, bringing much needed peace to the Caliburn house. The Doctor leaned against an open door, staring outside at Wanda as she talked cheerfully with Clara and Hila. All of the girls were laughing delightfully at some joke Clara had told. He smiled as he watched the joyful expression on Wanda. She turned when feeling his gaze, waving happily to him. He returned a small wave. Light footsteps came up behind him, indicating that Emma had arrived.

"You wanted a word?" she asked him curiously. The Doctor turned his head slightly to her.

"Well, if that's—," he started to say.

"That's fine," Emma cut him off quickly. She smiled lightly to him. "You didn't come here for the ghost, did you?"

"No," he answered truthfully, though with some hesitation.

"You came here for me," she stated. He turned more to her, staring with cautious eyes.

"Yes," he answered quickly this time.

She stared at him, slightly baffled by this. "Why?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"Then ask."

He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Clara."

Emma blinked, unsure of what he was asking. "Yes?"

He walked closer to her, hesitating once again. "What is she?"

Emma glanced away briefing to stare at the distant Clara. As if giving the companion a observing gaze. When Emma looked back to the Doctor, she felt uncertain of his question. "She's a girl."

"Yes, but what kind of girl, specifically?"

The psychic stared at him for a moment, gazing to him with clear eyes. "She's a perfectly ordinary girl. Very pretty, very clever, more scared than she lets on."

He hummed, turning away from her to stand at the doorway. He crossed his arms, tapping his fingers on one arm. "And that's it, is it?"

She stared at him in question. "Why? Is that not enough?" He hummed again, starting to walk out the door when her next words stopped him in his tracks. "There is something about Wanda, though. I see kindness and innocence within her, but . . ."

"But?" The Doctor felt himself become rigid, his eyes hardening at her next words.

"There's something else within her. Something horrible." She walked up closer to him, a fear for him going through her. "Doctor, she's dangerous."

"No, you've got it all wrong." He turned to her, making her stiffened at his hard gaze and tone. "She's not the one that's dangerous. The rest of the universe is." With that said, he turned and walked tautly out of the house.

Eventually, the Doctor steered Clara and Wanda back to the TARDIS for their departure. The others followed them behind. Palmer examined the TARDIS carefully while Hila and Emma had a nice chat. Both girls discussed how each felt during their ordeal, as though they had met before. All the while Clara and Wanda held the Doctor back, letting the two girls talk. Until he managed to escape their grasp to tell the girls excitedly how Hila could possibly be Emma and Palmer's great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. At that happy note, the Doctor patted Palmer on the arm before walking to the TARDIS. Clara lingered behind somewhat, while Wanda quickly sped up to the Doctor. Wanting to make sure he did not forget the two lonely and separated creatures before leaving.

"Doctor, what about . . . what about us? Emma and me?" Palmer asked the Doctor quickly, rather hesitant in asking. The Doctor turned to him in question. Wanda came up beside the Doctor, smiling kindly to the nervous Professor.

"What about you?" the Doctor asked the man confusedly. Palmer glanced at Emma, seeing how she had walked up to stand close beside him before looking back to the Doctor.

"Well . . . what's supposed to happen?" asked Palmer. "I mean, what do we do now?" The Doctor looked at both Palmer and Emma with a small smile.

"Hold hands," he said sincerely. He reached down and grabbed Wanda's hand, giving it a squeeze. "That's what you're meant to do. Keep doing that and don't let go." He gave her hand another squeeze. "Don't ever let go. That's the secret." He sent a warm smile to Wanda. The entire time, she kept sending him quick glances and blushing lightly. Wondering why he constantly felt the need to hold her hand. Palmer and Emma stared to the two of them, before looking at each other, both smiling and holding onto each other's hands.

The Doctor let go of Wanda's hand, clapping his own and started walking towards the TARDIS once again. Wanda looked to him quickly.

"Doctor, wait, we're forgetting something," she said to him. He paused, turning to her curiously.

"What are we forgetting?" he asked her.

Wanda smiled softly. "How do sharks make babies?" He just stared blankly at her. Wanda's smile widened to a brighter one. "Happily, of course! Because every lonely monster needs a companion." She continued to beam at him, hoping he understood what she had meant.

He blinked some more before his eyes widened in realization. He slapped himself on the forehead. "Oh, I'm so slow! I am slow. I'm notorious for it. That's always been my problem. But, but I get there in the end. Oh yes." He rushed past them all towards the house. Everyone, aside from Wanda, stared in his direction confusedly. Clara scooted over to Wanda.

"What's going on?" Clara asked her. Wanda smiled at the girl.

"We have to go reunited old Romeo and Juliet," she spoke happily. She turned to Emma. "Sorry, but we have one more tiny favor to ask of you."

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat in the library, pouring over different assortments of books. She knew she needed to continue her studies if she was going to keep up with the adventures she went through. She also needed to talk with the Doctor about learning to operate the TARDIS if another emergency like today happened again. Then she needed to learn more about different histories of time. More on the future than past, since she already knew a great deal on the past. Then she also needed to study on different alien biology, anatomy, and physiology. As well as so much more subjects of which she needed to dig into and begin to become knowledgeable on. She sighed heavily, feeling tired already from knowing much she needed to catch up on.

"What are you doing in here all alone?"

Wanda looked up to see the Doctor walking around the bookshelf, staring curiously to her. Wanda closed her book, straightening up in her chair.

"I was just doing some studying," she told him. He walked up, picking up one of the nearby books she had been reading. He smiled staring at the book.

"You've been working too hard learning all of this," he said, waving the book to her. He sat it down on a shelf. "I believe it's time for a break."

"But I can't take a break. I want to make sure to learn as much as possible and as quickly as I can," she said firmly. She looked down to the book in her lap, thumbing the pages. "Not only that, I want to make sure I don't make you mad again."

His brows furrowed, puzzled by her words. "I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" She remained silent, staring timidly at the book. By the look on her face, he understood what she meant. "Ah." He gazed at her for a second before holding out his hand. "Follow me; I have something to show you."

She took his hand slowly, allowing him to lead her down the TARDIS corridors quickly and into the control room. He walked her up to the doors before making her stop and stand still.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her. She raised an eye brow in question, but followed his instruction. He did a quick wave in front of her face, making sure she was not peeking before opening the doors. He led her outside slowly, stopping her short to move behind her. "Okay. Open your eyes."

She opened them, gasping when seeing they stood in the middle of a vast ocean of flowers. All rolling in waves as a gentle breeze moved through the land. Each flower seemed to be a different species. Some of which she recognized from her mother's garden, and others to which she knew must be some sort of alien species. The orange sun hung low over the surroundings, giving a warm, gently glow as it set.

"This is Valgen, planet of the eternal spring," he whispered in her ear. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close to him, slightly worried of making her uncomfortable. He knew he had been pushing his luck with her today. Young Wanda could only take so much affection before she became overwhelmed. But he was surprised as she leaned against him, calmly staring to the scene before them. He smiled happily, affectionately leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's so beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.

"Watch. Here comes the best part."

They both watched as the sun dropped below the horizon. After a few minutes of darkness, all the flowers suddenly began to glow. All of them in a different variety of brilliant colors lighting up the night. Some sort of pollen left many of the flowers, floating up, making the air glitter and sparkle in color. Wanda could only stare up in awe at the majesty of the planet. Some time passed before either one of them spoke again.

"Don't mind Ninth me," the Doctor said gently to her. "I had a bad habit of speaking first and thinking later." He paused for a second. "Much later." She smiled softly, leaning more against him while he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't mind this me then," she replied. "I still can't seem to get over that shy streak in me."

"There's nothing wrong with being shy about things. And you can't help it when that shyness hits you, so don't put yourself down when it does."

She nodded; glad to hear that from him. "I think it helps being around Rose and Clara. They always seem to help me feel more confident." He smiled, happy at the thought of their companions helping her just as much as they helped him. Wanda continued to stare at the glowing world with wonder. "Speaking of Clara, why don't we get her? I'm sure she'd love to see this."

"Nah, she's asleep now. Besides, she understands that we need our own time together. We don't get much of that. Too many things jumping in the way."

She stared back to him. "Do you mean you and other incarnations don't get much time together, or just with this version of me?" He stiffened, realizing his mistake. She smiled, knowing what his reaction meant. "I'm not around for long, am I?"

He stared sadly to her. "No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." He blinked in surprise at the smile she gave him. "Any time spent with you is worth it, and I'm going to make ever second count." She turned to look back at the glowing flowers. "Besides, from the sounds of it, I regenerate into someone pretty amazing." She grinned cheekily, while he chuckled.

He held her even closer to him, loving the way he his hearts beat happily to this calm and serine moment. He truly wished they could have had more moments like this in the past. Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips close to her ear to whisper, "You're always magnificent. Remember that."

XxXxXxXx

Aww, they're so sweet together. :) Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Please, review if any of you have a thought on the story, or would like to comment, or even give me some input on the story or chapter. I'd love to see what everyone has to say. :D

Reviewers:

**RuthlessNReckless**: I wonder, too. I guess we'll just have to find out later. ;)

**Lizzy B Malfoy**: I'm glad you like it so much. :)

**E-man-dy-S**: Thank you. I'm happy you liked the chapter. :) And spoilers to Clara's thought. ;)

**MinecraftLover00**: I'm glad I did good with the deep meaning. I always love those moments, too. So I really try and get them just right within the story. :)

Thank you, thank you! All your reviews were so wonderful! :D Thank you so much for the support. It means so much to me. :) Please, have a wonderful day to all readers and reviewers! :D See you all in the next chapter!

~Tinker~


	19. Ch 19: The Flesh

_Olá_, readers! :D

Sorry, but this chapter is a little longer than I meant it to be. Oops. I tend to write too much sometimes. Anyway, I hope a long chapter isn't a bother for anyone and that all readers will enjoy it. :) Have a good read!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 19: The Flesh

Loud music blared through the TARDIS control room. Eleven stood by the console, staring fixedly to the scanner as it jumped around in its readings. Showing the pregnancy to be positive, and then back to negative at rapid speed. The scanner could not seem to make up its mind whether or not Amy was truly pregnant. He glanced over to the Ponds. Both were playing darts, with Amy teasing Rory about her winning. He frowned, looking back to the scanner. Sighing, he switched it to another reading the TARDIS had saved for him. He could not help but smile brightly while staring to the image on the screen That same joy as when he first saw it course through him once again.

"Doctor."

He gave a startled noise, hands fumbling with the scanner to turn it off. He pushed it away and turned the music off quickly, spinning around to see young Wanda staring at him.

"W-wanda, what are you doing here?" he asked in a squeak of sorts. The scanner swung back over, bumping into his head. He glared at the device, turning it around so it was facing the centre time rotor.

"Well, that's a nice greeting. 'What are you doing here?' I mean really," Amy said sarcastically and sternly to the Doctor. She bounced up the stairs, pulling Wanda into a hug. "Hey, Wanda, how are you?" Rory followed behind Amy, smiling and nodding in greeting to the Time Lady.

"I'm fine," Wanda said with a small smile. "How have you and Rory been? It's been a while since I've seen you both."

"We're doing well, though if I keep losing at darts I don't think I'll ever be able to live it down," said Rory. Amy let go of Wanda, giving her husband a grin.

"Never," she agreed. She hopped down back to the darts. "Come on, stupid. You're at forty-six."

"I still say it's double top," Rory complained, going back with her.

"Wrong side of the wire, mister," Amy teased him. Wanda smiled fondly to them as they continued their game. She turned her attention back to the Doctor who still stood there in shock by her sudden appearance behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you so badly," she said quietly. He shook his head, smiling to her.

"No, just . . . didn't except to see this you," he said, giving her a brief hug before turning back to the console.

"I hope that isn't a bad thing, this me being here," Wanda spoke softly. He turned to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. He smiled affectionately.

"Never," he said gently into her ear.

She gave a small smile, shifting slightly in his grasp. She glanced to the backwards scanner. "So, what've you been looking at?"

He turned the scanner towards himself, making sure Wanda did not see it before pushing it back in front of them both. They watched the scan jump around between positive and negative. Both glanced briefly over to Amy as she cheered in hitting the dart dead centre.

Wanda looked back at the Doctor. "Don't worry; everything is going to turn out fine." He hummed, looking back to the scanner, staring distantly at it. She patted his arm gently. "Amy's going to be fine."

He lowered his voice, whispering into her ear. "That's not really Amy, though. You and I both know that" He paused, thinking. "Do you know where she is?"

Wanda shook her head, knowing she could not share that information with him. Not yet, anyway. "Spoilers. Though, sneak peek: we're going to have to find the signal first."

He nodded, turning the scanner back off.

"Who wants fish and chips?" he called out to Rory and Amy. Rory turned around, raising his hand slightly. The Doctor smiled to them, though with an anxious expression making its way across his face. "I'll drop you both off. Take your time. Don't rush." He moved away from Wanda, going to set the TARDIS up for travel. Rory and Amy both looked to each other confusedly both staring back at the Doctor.

"Uh, and you guys?" asked Rory. The Doctor came around the other side of the console.

"We have things to do, things involving . . . other things," he said hurriedly, going back to rush around the console. Amy and Rory both walked up the stairs to the Time Lords.

"Well, we'll stay with you. We'll do the other things," stated Amy, looking firmly at the Doctor.

"Nope," the Doctor said curtly. Amy pointed at dart at the Doctor, staring at him suspiciously.

"Whatever you're up to, I, personally, would like to be a part of it," she said firmly. The Doctor just stared at her, his gaze unreadable. She blinked, unsure of his gaze. "What?" Wanda looked around, realizing what was about to happen and grabbing onto a railing.

"Um, guys. You might want to hold onto something," she said in a rush. They all stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" Rory questioned.

"Because things are about to get bumpy," Wanda replied, gripping the railing tightly with both hands. Suddenly, the room filled with alarms blaring. The whole ships began to rock violently, tossing them around the room. They all cried out as the room titled from side to side, the TARDIS flying dangerously. The Doctor gripped onto the console for dear life, trying to get a look at the scanner as he was stumbled around.

"Solar tsunami!" he yelled out over the alarms. "Came directly from your Sun. A tidal wave of radiation—big, big, big!" He then tried to steer the TARDIS into a safe landing, away from the solar tsunami. Realizing they were about to crash, he yelled to them "Assume the position!"

They all crouched low, covering their heads, ready for the crash. The Doctor threw himself over Wanda, keeping her covered just in case of any harm. The TARDIS finally landed with a bounce, coming to a complete stop. The Doctor bounced up, glancing around to everyone. Rory and Amy both stood up shakily, panting from their panicking experience. They sort of stared at Doctor in a daze.

"Textbook landing," the Doctor said with a grin. He bounded outside, leaving them all standing in the TARDIS, wobbling slightly from the dizzy ride.

"'Textbook landing.' I'm so gonna hurt him," Amy grumbled while Rory help her keep her balance. Wanda chuckled lightly before walking out. The other two followed behind her.

They came into an area just below a giant, towering building. By appearance, it looked somewhat medieval. The Doctor noted that the building was a monastery as he walked along, the group following behind the Time Lord. All staring up to the old and ancient stone building curiously. They came across a piece of exposed piping dug in the ground, running away from the monastery.

"These fissures are new," noted the Doctor. He crouched down to have a better look at the pipe. "The solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits."

"Well, the monastery's standing," Amy commented. The Doctor pulled out a snow globe (or what looked like a snow globe), shaking it harshly, watching the snowflakes dance around inside the globe.

"Yeah, for now," he muttered, putting away the snow globe back into his pocket. He flicked out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the exposed pipe. The sonic pulsed as he checked the readings. "Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive." He stood up, looking away from the pipe while turning off the sonic. "They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland."

"Acid," stated Wanda. They looked to her at this statement. "They're pumping deadly acid. So, I think we all should be careful around here."

"Acid? Oh, that's just peachy," Amy grumbled. The Doctor clapped his hands, grinning.

"Right, let's go . . . satisfy our rabid curiosity," he said cheerfully. They quickly walked up a few steps and into the facility.

Walking through the courtyard, alarms started to blare. A voice calling out an alert for intruders. They all rushed inside, coming into a room with people strapped onto metal harnesses. All of which appeared to be sleeping, or in a trance state of sorts. Each one was wearing a bright, orange jumpsuit.

"What are all these harnesses for?" questioned Amy.

"Uh, the almost people?" guessed Rory.

"What are they, prisoners? Or are they meditating, or what?" Amy continued to ask.

"Well, at the moment, they fall into the 'or what' category," the Doctor said quickly. They all froze when a voice rang out, telling them to 'halt and remain calm.' The Doctor glanced around to them. "Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the calm front?"

"Don't move!" An older man, Jimmy, yelled this at them, pointing a weapon of sorts at them. More came in behind him, a young female, Jennifer, and male, Buzzer, also carrying weapons. Amy and Rory stared at them with amazed expressions, glancing around to see the same exact people strapped in the harnesses.

"Who the hell are you?" Jennifer asked them harshly. The Doctor waved around to his group.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy, Rory, and Wanda, and it's all very nice, isn't it?" he introduced cheerfully.

"Hold up," said Amy, staring at the people in confusion. "You're all . . . what are you all, like, identical twins?"

"This is an alpha-grade industrial facility," came a commanding woman's voice. They turned to see an older woman, Miranda Cleaves, and another man, Dicken, walk in, wearing thick layered acid suits. "Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetsan, you are in big trouble."

"Actually, _you're_ in big trouble," the Doctor said evenly, pulling his psychic paper to show the woman. She stared at the paper skeptically.

"Meteorological Department? Since when?" Cleaves questioned, grabbing the paper out of the Doctor's hand to have a closer look.

"Sine you were hit by a solar wave," the Doctor stated.

"Which we survived."

The Doctor frowned, feeling irritated by the lack of urgency by the workers of this facility. "Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way."

Cleaves glanced up from the psychic paper, eyeing the Doctor coolly. "Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs."

Dicken, who still stood next to her, pulled out a device.

"Backs against the wall, now," he ordered them.

The group backed up, their hands in the air. He scanned them, giving them the okay for bugs. Cleaves handed the Doctor back his psychic paper, deciding that it was fine from them to be in the facility. The Doctor asked for her to show them the factory's critical system. She directed everyone to a room with a large vat of bubbling, white liquid. The liquid itself was contained within a gigantic basin. The Doctor walked up to it, placing his hands on the edges of the basin and staring low to the sides at the liquid.

"And there you are," he mumbled quietly. Wanda walked up beside him, staring closing at the liquid as well. But she kept her arms crossed tightly to her, not wishing to get her hands anywhere near it. Staring into the liquid, she felt this overwhelming sadness over take her. It wanted so badly for her to reach out to it. For it to have a voice. To have her voice, speak for it. Speak the one question it so desperately wanted an answer to. The same question being repeated by it, by all of its creations, throughout the years.

"Why?" she whispered softly. The Doctor glanced briefly at her before looking back to the liquid.

"Meet the government's worst-kept secret. The Flesh," said Cleaves. "It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level."

"Right. Brilliant. Lost," Amy said as she and Rory walked up to the vat of Flesh. Cleaves gave her an annoyed looked.

"Okay," she said slowly before going into an explanation. "Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin . . . even clothes. And everything's identical: eyes, voice."

"Mind, soul," spoke the Doctor. Cleaves turned to stare at him fixedly.

"Don't be fooled, Doctor. It acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by us," she said indifferent tone. "From those harnesses you saw."

"Wait, whoa, hold it," Rory spoke up; looking uneasy by the idea of the Cleaves talking with them now was not the original woman. "So . . .you're Flesh now?"

"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber," confirmed Ganger Cleaves. "We all are, except Jennifer, here."

"You said it could grow. Only living things grow," commented the Doctor.

"Moss grows. It's no more than that," Ganger Cleaves retorted. She began explaining why and how exactly the Gangers are used to mine the acid. Mostly to put a stop to the deaths, which had been occurring in the factory at quite a numerous rate.

Meanwhile, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the Flesh. It began bubbling up harshly as it was scanned. The sonic buzzed loudly, and the Doctor looked as though he were having a hard time keeping his grip on it. The others turned to look at what he was doing when hearing the harsh bubbling mass of the Flesh.

"Stop it," the Doctor told it, pulling away quickly. He stared at the Flesh curiously. "Strange. It was like, for a moment there, it was scanning _me_."

He reached his hand towards it slowly, placing it just above the surface. It was as if his hand were magnetized as it was suddenly pulled right on top of the Flesh. He groaned loudly in pain as his hand shook in the Flesh. His face contorting from the pain as it increased. Wanda reached forward and swiftly grabbed his arm, jerking him away from the Flesh as it continued to boil. She winced as she felt the wave of anger hit her mind. The Flesh had been so close to getting its voice.

"I understand," breathed the Doctor.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Amy asked in a worried tone.

"Incredible," he continued. He stared at them sadly. "You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it and it to me." Ganger Cleaves scoffed at this, telling him not to mess with the Flesh. He stared to her in disproval. "How can you be so blinkered? It's alive, so alive. You're piling your lives, your personalities, directly into it."

A crash of the thunder roared outside. The building started to quake.

"It's the solar storm," the Doctor told them. "The first waves come in pairs . . . preshock and full shock. It's close." He rushed around to the other side away from the Flesh. Wanda watched as it boiled, sensing how the Flesh wanted him to come back. Wanted Wanda to touch it. It wanted someone, anyone, to speak for it. She walked away from the vat, too anxious to be around it any longer.

Ganger Cleaves dismissed the Doctor's warnings of the solar storm, too determined to continue their work pumping acid until they are told otherwise. She then ordered Jennifer to create a new Ganger. Jennifer, following her orders, proceeded to place herself into the harness. The Flesh filled up a small tub adjacent to the main basin it was contained in, filling up the tub to the brim. The Flesh started to recede from the tub, leaving behind a brand new Jennifer. At first, this Jennifer held very pale and Flesh-like appearance. Eventually, the color filled in, making the Ganger look identical to the real Jennifer. She sat up gasping, making those around her jump back startled.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. The miracle of life," the Doctor remarked rhetorically.

The group of Gangers then started to continue their jobs as normal. There was another flash of light and shake of the building. The Doctor kept warning them of the solar storm, but Ganger Cleaves was set on them keeping up with their quota of acid. The Doctor knew he needed to check the progress of the storm, to see if it were truly safe for them to still be there. He and the others left the Gangers in the room while they rushed to a monitoring station. They arrived to the station just as the storm started to grow violent. The building sounding alarms and shaking massively.

"The wave's disturbing the Earth's magnetic field!" the Doctor shouted over the alarm. "There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. You see this weather vane, the cock-a-doodle-doo?" He indicated to the machinery in the centre of the room. "It's a solar router, feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, kaboom. I've got to get to that cockerel. Before all hell breaks loose." He started to rush back out of the room before turning back to them quickly, laughing lightly. "I never thought I'd have to say that again. Amy, breathe."

He rushed back out. Amy blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! I mean, thanks, I'll . . . I'll try!" she called out to him. She and Rory both looked to each other, not quite sure what the Doctor had meant. Wanda rushed past them, going after the Doctor. Amy suddenly reached out and grabbed the Time Lady by her jacket. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go help the Doctor," Wanda told her quickly, pulling at her jacket to get Amy to let go. Amy stared sternly to her while Rory frowned and shook his head.

"Oh, no you don't, missy. You're staying right here," Amy said firmly.

"It's safer in here," agreed Rory. Wanda rolled her eyes at them.

"I'll be fine. Now let go," protested Wanda.

"No," Rory said sternly.

"Not on your life," Amy said in a hard tone, refusing to let the girl go. Lightening flash and thunder roared, making the building quake harshly. They all wobbled, trying to keep their balance in the rocking factory. Wanda used the momentum of Amy stumbling back to yank herself right out of her jacket, running swiftly away from them.

"Hey, get back here!" Amy yelled out in annoyance to Wanda's defiance.

"You two, stay there! I'll be back!" Wanda shouted back to them. "And for God's sake, Amy, keep breathing!"

She rushed back out into the courtyard to witness the massive solar storm overhead. Orange light streamed across the sky in waves. Every time lightning struck through the sky, everything around shook harshly. Even the air seemed to be shaking in fright from the storm. Wanda spotted the Doctor climbing up the weather vane tower, reaching out to open a power box on the building's side. She saw how he tried to work with the controls inside, but kept pulling back when getting shocked. Wanda rushed up to help him when suddenly a blast of lightning hit the tower. The Doctor was electrocuted by the machinery, sending him flying backwards from the high ladder. He fell to the ground screaming out. Wanda sprinted forward, her arms out to somehow catch him and ease his fall. He slammed into her, knocking her back onto the ground. Hitting her head harshly against the concrete, she was knocked unconscious.

She woke up a while later to the feeling of someone patting her cheek gently. She blinked, seeing the smoke rising off the tower from where the lightning had hit. The storm continued to rage on above, though somewhat weakened after its last outburst. She blinked again when realizing the Doctor was the one patting her cheek. He hovered over her with an anxious expression.

"Are you all right?" she asked quickly, sitting up to face him properly.

"I should be the one asking you that," he said, looking over the nasty gash on the back of her head. He winced upon the sight of it. Though, after a closer inspection, he saw it was not that bad. Only minor bleeding, fortunately.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt this time." She stood up, but wobbled some upon feeling a wave of dizziness hit her.

The Doctor gripped her arm to keep her steady as she rocked slightly. "Careful. Don't move around too quickly. That's quite a nasty bump on your head."

"Don't worry about me. We just need to get back in there quickly. Everyone's going to be in a panic."

They both walked swiftly back to the facility with the Doctor holding onto Wanda's hand and sending her anxious glances. Seeing her knocked out unconscious so harshly had really alarmed him. They came across Cleaves wandering around in a daze outside in the courtyard. The woman turned to the Doctor, apologizing for not listening to him earlier. Telling them how she had abandoned her team after being released from the harness during the storm. The Doctor just patted her arms, reassuring her apology was accepted and that her team would be all right. All together they took off quickly.

"How long would you say we were unconscious for, Cleaves?" asked the Doctor as they walked on down a corridor.

"Not long. A minute, two minutes," Cleaves answered.

"I'd hazard we've been out a teensy bit longer," said the Doctor.

"Well, how long?" questioned Cleaves.

"An hour. I've seen whole worlds turned inside out in an hour." He gave a brief glance to Wanda. "A lot can go wrong in an hour."

They continued on their way, eventually coming back into the harness chamber. Amy and Rory stood around with the crew members, helping them out in their panic. Jennifer cried onto Rory's shoulder as he patted her back gently. Amy smiled at him, glad to see how kind he could be to others. Amy questioned the Doctor as soon as she saw the trio arrive.

"Doctor, look, these are all real people. So where are their Gangers?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, when the link shuts down, the Gangers return to pure Flesh," Cleaves assured everyone. "Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time."

Music suddenly started to ring out throughout the building.

"Your Gangers. They've gone walkabout," noted the Doctor as they listened to the music.

"No, it's impossible," Cleaves said quickly. "They're not active. Cars don't fly themselves. Cranes don't lift themselves, and Gangers don't-." She stopped abruptly when the music sent some feedback through the sound system.

They followed the music into the dining hall, with Amy handing Wanda her jacket back along the way. They arrived in the room to see the place had been ransacked. Everything tossed around in a mess throughout the room. The work crew stood around in disbelief, unable to understand what exactly they were looking at. All the while wondering where the Gangers could have possibly gone.

"It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers," the Doctor said to the workers.

"They've ransacked everything," Cleaves stated in confusion at the mess in the dining hall.

"Not ransacked, searched," the Doctor stated while staring around at the dining hall.

"Through our stuff?" Cleaves questioned, unable to understand why exactly Gangers would wish to search through such objects.

"Their stuff," the Doctor countered.

"Searching for what?" questioned Jimmy, looking at the Doctor in confusion as to what was happening.

"Confirmation," stated the Doctor. "They need to know their memories are real. They feel compelled to connect to their lives."

"Their stolen lives," retorted Cleaves, staring firmly at the Doctor.

"No, bequeathed. You gave them this," the Doctor replied just as firmly. "You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?"

Jimmy denied all of this to be happening. Stating how the Gangers could not remain stable without their operators. Even if the Gangers had come to life, they would eventually turn back into Flesh in the end. By this time, Jennifer ran off, claiming to be sick. Rory followed after her, in case she needed some help. Wanda stared off in their direction, a worried expression on her face. The others continued to discuss the new possible lives of the Gangers. After a while, the Doctor stood up from the table he had relaxed on, and started to cook some food within the microwave. Cleaves frowned when seeing this, going over to him.

"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor," she scoffed at him. He leaned up against the counter, staring fixedly at her.

"You told me that we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves. When, in fact, it was an hour," he said evenly. Cleaves blinked, staring at him confused by his words.

"Sorry, I just assumed—," she began to reply before being interrupted by the Doctor.

"Well, it's not your fault," he said quickly. "Like I said, they're disorientated." He looked over to Amy. "Amy, when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?" The microwave dinged behind him as Amy paused to think. He turned around to take out the plate of food, making sure to have a towel to hold it.

"Um, Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out," Amy replied.

"Jennifer?" asked the Doctor.

"She was standing on her own when we got to her," Amy stated. The Doctor held the plate lightly in his hand, turning around to Cleaves. He handed it to the woman. She stared at him, baffled as to why he would hand her the plate. Wanda stared at the woman closely, observing her reaction just as the Doctor was.

"It's hot," the Doctor said calmly. Cleaves eyes went wide, dropping the plate instantly when realizing it should be hurting her. He walked up to her, examining her hand. "The transmatter's still a little rubbery. The nerve endings are not quite fused properly."

"What are you talking about?" Cleaves asked in suspicion, a worried expression growing on her face.

"It's okay," the Doctor assured her. She stared to her hand, and then slowly looked up to the Doctor.

"Why didn't I feel that?" she asked, scared as to what was happening to her.

The Doctor gazed evenly back, wishing to ease the woman's fears rising up within her. "You will. You'll stabilize."

Panic replaced the worry as she backed up from him. "No, stop it. You're playing stupid games. Stop it!" She turned away from him quickly, staring back at her hand. He walked up to comfort her when she turned around, hissing and revealing her face had turned into the pale Flesh color. Showing them all she had been Ganger Cleaves the whole time.

Buzzer grew angry, yelling at her to show them where the other Cleaves had gone. Jimmy held him back from hurting Ganger Cleaves. The Ganger shook as she realized who she truly was. The Doctor continued to try to comfort her as she stared at them all, scared to be in the room with them.

"We are living," Ganger Cleaves declared to the room. She screamed loudly, running past them all and out of the room. Wanda winced, feeling another sharp pain of anger run through her mind as she had back in the Flesh room.

"Why?" the wavering question slipped through her lips. The Doctor shot her a quick glance. The crew members tried to go after Ganger Cleaves, but the Doctor told them to let her go.

By then, Amy glanced around the room, realizing a certain missing someone was now in danger. Once she stated that Rory was still absent from the room, the Doctor's eyes went wide, knowing that they must find him before he ran into danger with the out of control Gangers. They rushed out of the room, trying to find where Rory had gone. They came across a large boiling puddle of acid burning up the concrete walkway and walls. The Doctor hurriedly directed them to another direction. They eventually found the restroom Jennifer and Rory had gone to. Seeing the hole in one of the stalls, they realized the Jennifer they had met was a Ganger as well. This meant Rory was in danger of an angry and scared Ganger on the loose.

The Doctor ran off, the others following quickly behind as he was determined to fix the situation at hand. Hoping to bring all sides, humans and Gangers alike, together in peace. They came around a corner when a suddenly pipe burst, sending out a steam of acid. The Doctor flung out his arm to stop Wanda, who had almost walked right into it. She stared down, embarrassed by her almost fatal mistake.

"It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks," the Doctor said loudly in alarm to them.

He pulled Wanda back some, making sure she was far enough away from the acid. He quickly concluded that if they were to find anyone safely, they needed the TARDIS. Telling them to stay put, he ran off in the other direction to get his ship. Jimmy grabbed some nearby flares from a box and was startled when he saw the Doctor leaning close. He asked for the exit, which Jimmy directed him to. The Doctor then proceeded down the way to the TARDIS. Wanda took a step to follow, but Amy held her back firmly by the arm.

"Not this time, missy. You're sticking with us," she said sternly. "Let the Doctor do his thing." Wanda looked down, slightly nodding.

Amy was right; Wanda needed to stay with them to keep them safe. She should have stayed with them last time during the solar tsunami, but she had felt compelled to go after the Doctor. She just wanted to help him in any way possible. So far, she only felt useless just standing around while the others talked. She wished she could contribute something on this adventure, instead of simply being the dead weight to the group.

Amy started off down the hall, pulling Wanda along with her. Dead set on finding Rory as soon as possible. They left Jimmy behind, leaving him to help Buzzer find Jennifer.

"Wanda, are we going to find Rory in time? Is Rory going to be all right?" Amy asked her after a while, staring down the hall worriedly.

"He's going to be all right. Don't worry," Wanda told her softly, hoping to help the ginger girl's worries go away.

Amy turned, giving the Time Lady an anxious expression. "Promise?"

Wanda smiled kindly. "Promise."

Amy sighed in relief, returning the smile to the Time Lady. "Well, that's a load off." Amy linked their arms together. "Come on, let's go find stupid before he gets into any more trouble."

They came up to a door, Amy the first to open and peek in. She gasped loudly, jumping a little as if startled by something. Wanda stared at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" she asked Amy with concern.

"Did you see that?" Amy asked breathlessly. She turned to Wanda, a pleading look in her eyes. "I keep seeing her. Please, tell me you saw that. Please, tell me I'm not going mad." Wanda blinked in confusion, and then it hit her what Amy was talking about. She had seen the eyepatch woman, Madame Kovarian, staring at her through the wall.

"No, I didn't see it," Wanda spoke gently. Amy's eyes wavered, a scared look crossing her face. "But, trust me on this, Amy, you're not going mad. What you're seeing is real."

"If it's real, then who is the woman? Why do I keep seeing her?"

Wanda stared sadly at Amy, patting her arm softly. "Spoilers."

Amy deflated slightly at that remark.

"Amy! Wanda!" called out a male voice. They turned around quickly to see Rory standing behind them. Amy sighed in relief.

"You're okay," she said. She started towards him. "What happened?" Ganger Jennifer took this opportunity to walk around from behind Rory's back, staring timidly to the two girls. Wanda gave the Ganger a gentle smile, hoping to ease her anxiety of being around others. Amy, on the other hand, stared in disbelief of the Ganger being there with Rory. Rory held up his hand in an easy manner as to have them listen to him.

"She needs protecting," he said to them, trying to convince them to help Ganger Jennifer. Just then, Jimmy and Buzzer came down towards them from the end of the hall.

"Jen?" Buzzer called out to the Ganger.

"No, it's a Ganger," Amy spoke in a hard tone, she stared strictly at Rory. "Rory, listen.

"No, you listen," Rory interjected. "Nobody touches her!" He turned back quickly, pointing his torch harshly at Buzzer and Jimmy who had been advancing towards them. The two men glared at both Rory and Ganger Jennifer. Wanda held up her hands soothingly, hoping to calm everyone.

"Relax. No one is going to hurt Jennifer," she said softly. Amy shot a disproving look at Wanda.

"She's not Jennifer," Amy said harshly. Wanda stared sternly at her.

"She is just as much Jennifer, as _you_ are just as much Amelia Pond," she spoke firmly. Amy just blinked at her, not sure what to make of the Time Lady's comment. Wanda turned back to the others, staring evenly to them. "Now, why don't we all go to a quiet place to sit down and have a nice chat?" They all seemed to want to protest to this. But at the raise of a brow and rigorous stare from Wanda, they reluctantly headed back to the dining hall. Wanda smiled proud that she was becoming confident enough to actually direct and be firm with people.

When they had all arrived back into the dining hall, and sat down to talk, that was when things got a little nerve-wracking for Wanda. How could she prove that Ganger Jennifer meant no harm? At least, at the current moment. Wanda had hopes that if she were to be a voice of reason now, she might stop Ganger Jennifer from becoming so hateful and violent. Then things might just go peacefully today for everyone. But what to say to people who held such low thoughts to the Gangers? She sat down beside the Ganger while the three men, Buzzer, Jimmy, and Dicken, sat on the other side of the table.

"Where's Jen?" Buzzer demanded to know right away, staring hard at the Ganger. "What have you done with her?"

"I haven't seen her. I swear," Ganger Jennifer told them, staring nervously at the men.

"She's telling the truth. The other Jennifer is running around the compound, searching for us as we speak," Wanda said to them.

"But look, I'm her," Ganger Jennifer spoke up, trying to convince the others of her existence. "I'm just like her. I'm real."

"Of course you're real," Wanda said gently, smiling to the Ganger. Ganger Jennifer smiled back, pleased that someone else saw her as a person.

"No, she's not. She's just a copy," Jimmy retorted. He turned his stern gaze to the Ganger. "You're just pretending to be like her."

"She _is_ her. She is Jen," Wanda stated determinedly. The three men simply glared to Wanda for this response. She rolled her eyes at them. "If it bothers you that much, just think of her like a twin. She's Jennifer's twin." Wanda patted the Gangers shoulder brightly.

"I'm not a twin. I'm her," Ganger Jennifer muttered bitterly. Wanda leaned close to speak into the Ganger's ear.

"Work with me here, Jen," Wanda whispered. "We need them to see reason of you being alive first. We can argue over how you see yourself later." She leaned away, patting the Ganger's shoulder again briefly before letting go.

At that moment, the Doctor arrived bringing the other Gangers with him. Wanda smiled in relief to seeing him, her nervousness leaving her. Now with the Doctor here, maybe he could do a better job talking with them than she could. The first thing the Doctor had them do was get him a new pair of shoes. His had been eaten away by acid earlier. Wanda could not help but giggle to the look on his face when asking for new shoes. He seemed to be embarrassed by having to ask such a request. After receiving new worker shoes, the Doctor sat down, talking reason to them about the Gangers. How they were never moss, never copies, but real living beings. Real living people just as the crew members were.

They were actually starting to make some progress. The Gangers and workers reconciling with their memories and emotions. Jimmy and his Ganger talking about their son and love for their boy. They even both agreed to go searching for Cleaves and Jennifer when an angry Cleaves came up behind them. Cleaves pointed a circuit probe that she had built at them all, ready to shot off forty thousand volts at the group, ready to kill the Gangers at any costs. Wanda winced when she saw the woman holding the probe. She had completely forgotten about Cleaves doing this. The Doctor tried to calm the woman down, to make her see reason when Ganger Buzzer ran up to her, going after the probe. Cleaves turned and zapped him, killing him on the spot.

"No!" Wanda cried out as she rushed over to the dead man's side. The Doctor ran to his other side, feeling for the man's pulse.

"He dead!" the Doctor shouted angrily. He turned, glaring at the raging Cleaves. "You stopped his heart. He had a heart! Aorta, valves, a real, human heart! And you stopped it."

The other Gangers grew enraged. Ganger Jennifer yelled angrily at them. The Doctor and Rory both tried to calm them, but Cleaves just pointed the probe at the Gangers. Rory shouted and ran forward, knocking the woman down so she could not kill anyone else. The Gangers took off in a panic, running away from the room to find safety somewhere else in the facility. Rory destroyed the probe, tossing it away from Cleaves. The woman stood up, looking angrily at everyone. The Doctor glared at her in return.

"Look at what you've done, Cleaves," he said harshly to her.

"If it's war, then it's war," she spat out.

"There is no war," Wanda countered, staring hard at the woman. "They were just trying to talk. They only wanted to talk to you, to get you to see that they have lives as well."

"You don't get it. How can you?" Cleaves said bitterly to Wanda. "It's us and them now." She turned looking to Dicken, Jimmy, and Buzzer. The three men agreed, though somewhat reluctantly.

The Doctor glared at them, storming away to another side of the room. The workers gathered into a group, muttering away about the situation at hand. Wanda looked over to the Doctor, then back down to the dead Ganger Buzzer. She took the man's hand, placing them both gently on his chest. Making it look as if he were merely sleeping. She gripped the dead man's shoulder, staring sadly at him before standing up and moving over to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I had forgotten about Cleaves's actions," Wanda whispered to him. The Doctor grunted, staring straight ahead to the wall. She pinched her thumb, staring down at her feet. "I hope you're not angry with me." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"No, not with you. Just the situation," he said quietly.

"I can never stop anyone's death, can I?" she asked softly.

He stared at her for a moment, seeing the grief building up within her eyes. "You have to let these things happen, on some occasions." He leaned his head against hers, thinking for a minute. "Sometimes time cannot be rewritten . . . but other times it can. You just have to know when."

She stayed quiet for a while, pondering over his words. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let herself enjoy the feeling of the Time Lord connect they shared as the Doctor held her close to his side. The way his kept his head gently pressed to her own . . . it sent a strange mixture of emotions through her. None to which she could quite grasp on what she was feeling. So, in response to the swirling sensations within her, she merely shrugged them off, dismissing them as anxiety that she normally felt during tense adventures.

"They're coming after us now," she finally said. "We need to get to the chapel. It's the best place for us to go." He nodded, letting her go to give the order to the others. They swiftly walked out of the dining hall, heading towards the chapel where the Flesh was stored.

When they had just reached the door to the chapel, they heard Jennifer screaming in the distance. Rory looked back at the direction of the scream, lingering in the hall. Amy turned to her husband, dread coursing through her as to what the nurse planned on doing.

"Rory? Come on," Amy said quickly. Rory stared back at her, shaking his head.

"Jen's out there," he responded. "She's out there and she's on her own."

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding," the Doctor spoke up.

"I can't leave her out there," Rory said strongly, standing determinedly in the hall, ready to run off and save Jennifer. Wanda came up around Amy's shoulder.

"It's all right, Rory. Do what you have to do. Just be careful, okay," she said to him, giving him the consent he needed.

Rory smiled and nodded to the Time Lady. "Glad you understand." With that said he rushed off down another hall. Wanda then grabbed Amy, pulling the resistant girl into the chapel. The crew members began to barricade the door with anything they could find within the room. Amy tried pushing her way through back outside to Rory. The Doctor tried to calm down the frantic girl when a voice called out in a rasping voice.

"Why? Why?" it called out in pain. They all stiffened, turning to where the voice had come. The Doctor stepped forward, staring around at the dark room.

"Show yourself!" he commanded. He received no answer at first. "Show yourself! Show yourself, right now!" Amy turned, not paying attention to the voice and trying to get the Doctor to listen to her.

"Doctor, we are trapped in here and Rory is out there with them," she said hurriedly to him. The Doctor paid the companion no mind, staring steadily to the dark room. She looked at him, annoyed with his disregard. "Hello! We can't—."

"Amy, he's fine. Really. I promised you he would be okay today, didn't I?" spoke up Wanda, trying to calm the girl down.

"And she always keeps her promises, does she not, Pond?"

They froze when hearing the Doctor's voice call out from the darkness. The Doctor himself, staring in confusion in the direction of the voice. The figure stepped towards them and into the light. Ganger Doctor stood before them, with his face in the pale Flesh color and smiling away at them.

"With that promise, I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out," spoke the newly created Doctor. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

With that said, he adjusted his bow-tie with a grin.

XxXxXxXx

So? What did everyone think? Good or bad, please, leave review on what thoughts you wish to give. It will be much appreciated. :) Sorry that much didn't happen in this chapter. I hope that did not spoil the read.

Reviewers:

**ElysiumPhoenix**: I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Plus, the more amazing companion Clara! I always love Clara, too. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: All I can say on that for now is spoilers. Sorry. I'm glad you like the part with the interactions of Wanda and the companions. I hope I can continue to do a good job with it in the future. :)

**DarkPhantom101**: Sadly, I've never had the chance to read any of the book stories. Mostly because of where I live I don't have access to any of the books or any other source material of Doctor Who. If I did, I would love to add the other stories into this one for Wanda. I'm sure she'd love it. ;) I hope just episode adventures doesn't ruin the story for you. Also, so glad that you enjoy the story. :D

**Adelene Abnormal**: Welcome to the story! :D I'm so happy that you enjoy it. Glad that you liked the last chapter, and hope you will enjoy this one as well. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: lol I hope that isn't a bad thing. Thanks for the review. :)

**Tziphora**: Sorry, but that adventure is not for a while. But let's just say, it will be . . . interesting. I'm so glad that you like Wanda. I hope you continue to enjoy the story with her. :)

**Lizzy B Malfoy**: lol I'm happy you like the Doctor so much. I am glad I'm doing a good job at his character. I hope you continue to enjoy him and the other characters throughout the story. :)

Thank you so much to everyone for your lovely, lovely reviews! :D Sparkles and fezzes for all!

~Tinker~


	20. Ch 20: Meet Ganger Doctor

Hello, readers! :)

Welcome back to another chapter of the story! I received a day off! :D So, I'm delighted to update a new chapter for everyone. Also, I'd like to apologize for last chapter. I realize that it was not my best, and I am deeply regretful for you guys deserve better. I'll make sure to try my best to do more suitable work in the future, and make sure that very chapter is of great satisfaction for all readers. I hope this chapter makes up for my mistakes in the last one. Please, have a wonderful read. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 20: Meet Ganger Doctor

Ganger Doctor continued to smile at them for a while longer before he gripped his head harshly and screamed in pain. His pale Flesh skin disappeared, going into the normal tone of the Doctor's. Amy backed away, quickly going over to the crew members as they stood at the wall in shock. The Doctor and Wanda remained where they were standing, staring worriedly to the Ganger.

"One day, we will get back," Ganger Doctor moaned in agony, gripping his head even more tightly. "Yes. One day." His body convulsed, letting go of his head to scream again. "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow!"

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations, hold on," the Doctor said to the Ganger, trying to calm him down. The Ganger gasped loudly, his whole body twitching and shaking. He suddenly rushed forward, pushing past the Doctor and grabbing onto Wanda's arms harshly.

"You fraud! You killer!" he shouted angrily at her. Wanda's eyes went wide with fright, trying to pull herself away from him. He screamed in pain again, leaning his head into her chest. His head suddenly jerked up, staring pleadingly into her eyes. "Wanderer, I need you." He suddenly launched forward and threw his lips onto hers. She squeaked in horror, placing her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. The Doctor ran up and jerked the Ganger back.

"Off!" the Doctor shouted, throwing the Ganger a good distance away from Wanda. The Ganger began to moan and stumble around. Wanda stood frozen to the spot, completely flabbergasted and stunned by the rough kiss.

"Why? Why?" Ganger Doctor moaned out. "Why?!"

"'Why? Why'? What?" the Doctor asked him quickly.

The Ganger jerked facing them again. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He jerked again, leaning towards them in anguish. "No, let it go! We've moved on!"

The Doctor rushed to him, grabbing onto him to hold him up. "Listen, hold on. Hold on. You can stabilize."

Wanda went up to them. Afraid to really be anywhere near Ganger Doctor, fearing he might run at her again. But knowing he was in pain, she wished to help him see through it. Ganger Doctor continued to moan and mutter words in pain. She walked up and helped the Doctor hold him up.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Just hold on, all right?" she said soothingly, shushing him softly when he began moaning in agony. She did the only thing she could think to do. She reached up and gently stroked the side of his face, hoping calm and relax him. It was what her mother had always done for her whenever she had a nightmare, or had been frightened of something, or had been in pain. It had always helped her in the past, so she hoped it would help him.

It seemed to work. Ganger Doctor leaned into her gentle hand. His moaning decreasing until it stopped all together. He leaned his head into her chest again, breathing evenly out.

"Wanderer. Oh, Wanderer," he breathed out. He jerked back away from her and the Doctor with a gasp. He blinked rapidly, then smiled to them both. "Hello!"

"Doctor! Wanda! We need you. Get over here," Amy called out to them, indicating that they were needed at the door. Ganger Doctor looked at the ginger girl, smiling away.

"Hello," he repeated to her. Amy stared skeptically at the Ganger before looking back to the Doctor and Wanda.

"Doctor," Amy said firmly, wanting him to leave the Ganger and help the real people in need.

"Cybermats," the Doctor muttered, not paying attention to Amy but instead to the Ganger.

"Do we have time for this?" Ganger Doctor asked him in a bemused tone.

"We make time," the Doctor simply stated. "I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats." Amy huffed, annoyed at two of them, and walked off back to the door where the crew members were busy building a larger barricade.

"Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves," Ganger Doctor answered easily. The Doctor smiled, walking up to Ganger Doctor and patting him on the shoulder.

"Amazing! You really are me," he said cheerfully. "Odd seeing another me. Like looking into a mirror. A three-dimensional mirror, but still . . ." They both looked to the door when hearing the acid sizzling and the battering on the metal. The Doctor leaned closer to the Ganger to speak quietly. "Rory and Amy, they may not trust both of us."

Ganger Doctor grinned to him."Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Doctor grinned back. "Inevitably."

Ganger Doctor beamed away, rocking on his feet. "Ha, you see, I'm glad we're on the same—."

"—wavelength. See? Great minds." The Doctor held the same expression as his twin, mimicking the same action with rocking on the feet.

"Exactly. So what's the plan?"

"We save them all, humans and Gangers."

"Tall order. Sounds wonderful."

"Is that what you were thinking?"

"Yes. It's just so inspiring to hear _me_ say it."

The Doctor began to laugh. "I know." They both grinned wildly at each other.

Wanda held her hand over to mouth to muffle her own laughter. Watching the two of them was just too hilarious. They heard her snorting, turning towards her to furrow their brows curiously.

"What's so funny?" Ganger Doctor asked. She snorted some more, pointing at them.

"You two. You both are just too funny talking like that," she laughed. "Watching you two talk! It's like watching Fred and George Weasley!" They both blinked at her. The Doctor's mouth went into a surprised 'o' and then grinned largely at her.

"Oh! Can I be Fred this time?" he asked excitedly. Wanda nodded, smiling and giggling away. He punched the air in victory. "Ha! Yes!" He leaned to Ganger Doctor. "I didn't get to be Fred last time."

"Yes. I know. I remember. Or you could say I was there," Ganger Doctor replied. "Guess that makes me George. Again for me."

"Doctor, Wanda, come on!" Amy yelled over to them. The two Doctor's looked at each other.

"So, what now, Doctor?" asked Ganger Doctor.

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor," responded the Doctor. They both cheerfully walked over to the door. Wanda followed behind them.

"Hello! Sorry, but we had to establish a few ground rules," both Doctors spoke together.

"Formulate a protocol," said the Doctor.

"Protocol? Very posh," remarked Ganger Doctor. Amy stared back and forth between the two of them, looking unsure about the situation before her.

"Protocol between us, otherwise—," the Doctor started to say.

"It gets horribly embarrassing—," Ganger Doctor went on.

"And potentially confusing," the Doctor finished. Amy glared at them both.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you solved the problem of 'confusing,'" she said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"That's sarcasm," Ganger Doctor remarked.

"She's very good at sarcasm," the Doctor explained to the Ganger. Both turned and stared firmly at Amy.

"Breathe," they said together. Amy jumped back startled by their command.

"What?" she asked in alarm. She watched them anxiously as the both Time Lords walked around her, ignoring her concerns for the moment. The two Doctors were looking for a way out of the room, checking where exactly the piping for the Flesh went to. Amy continued to stare at them in confusion, still puzzled over what they had said to her. Wanda walked up, patting her shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry, and do as they say. Breathe," Wanda told her, walking away to some wooden planks when she noticed neither Doctor seemed to be finding the right way out. She pulled back the planks, revealing a vitalization grating in the wall. "Looking for this, Doctors?" They both turned to her, smiling widely.

"Exactly that," the Doctor said merrily.

"Clever as always," Ganger Doctor said brightly as he bounced over and gave her a large hug. Wanda stiffened, shifting on her feet nervously as she was still unsettled by the kiss from earlier. The Doctor frowned when seeing the anxious expression on Wanda, and hurriedly walked over, pulling the chestnut girl away from Ganger Doctor.

"No, you're breaking protocol number five. No excessive hugs for First Wanda," the Doctor said firmly to his counterpart. More or less anxious that his other self might frighten Wanda even more than he already had done.

Ganger Doctor gave a pout. "But I thought that was protocol number eleven?"

"No, eleven is getting everyone out safe. Numbers one through ten are all about Wanda. So watch it," the Doctor said, waving his finger at his clone. Both gave each other stern looks as Wanda looked between them in confusion.

"Um . . . Doctors, shouldn't we be focused on escaping?" she asked them, sounding uncertain on their odd behavior. They blinked and smiled to her.

"Right. Yes," said Ganger Doctor.

"Escaping. Exactly," remarked the Doctor. "Just as specified in protocol number fourteen. And repeated in protocol number thirty-two dash twelve."

"Oh, now you're just making these up," Ganger Doctor said while rolling his eyes some. The Doctor grinned cheekily to his counterpart.

XxXxXxXx

They had managed to escape through the grating just in time as the Gangers broke their way through the door. Wanda currently sat leaning against a wall of the evac tower, the place to which the group took refuge in from the dangerous Gangers after them. As well as from choking gas that had formed within the halls, created by the burning acid mixing with the stone of the building. Not something every pleasant to inhale.

Wanda sat close by the controls, watching both Doctors work on the main large computers within the room, bouncing and chatting away cheerfully. She giggled while watching them. With them finishing each other's sentences all the time and the way they joked around, they really were like Fred and George. Almost like lost brothers who were catching up after being separated all their lives. Wanda found the whole situation just as exciting as the Doctors did, having a blast with another Doctor around. It was fun. She almost wished something like this could happen more often. Another Doctor like a missing brother of the main Doctor, going on adventures with them through time and space. What an amazing journey that would be.

Amy, on the other hand, was struggling with the idea of another new Doctor, staring harshly at Ganger Doctor. Whenever he called her 'Pond', she would become very angry and hateful in return. This unsettled Ganger Doctor greatly, making him either retort angrily back in response, or simply stare down sadly to the computers he was working on. Wanda gave him an empathetic look, knowing how it felt to be with someone who saw one as meaningless or worthless compared to another. It was much the same as how Nine saw her in her current incarnation as in comparison to her older self. It was never a good feeling in knowing to this person, one could never measure up in their eyes. Always nothing more than second class. Second best.

Suddenly, the Doctor excitedly announced he had fixed the computers. Wanda watched absently as the group called for a recon team over the computer system. She began to pinch her thumb and stared anxiously between the two Doctors. She knew at this point was when things started to get messy for this adventure. She just hoped that maybe they could change the fates for both humans and Gangers this time around. She had already let Buzzer die. She really did not want any others to follow the same fate. But, then again, what if the Doctor had been right earlier? Sometimes they could change time . . . but other times they could not? She closed her eyes and concentrated. She started to delve into the possibilities. Focusing her mind onto what outcomes may come of this day. Images flew by rapidly. She tried to sort through them, but they went by too fast for her to keep up with them.

She pulled back, breathing out with her head pounding away in pain. Breathing deeply, she tried again. This time, the images slowed down enough for her to see. From the looks of things, she must let what was to happen, happen. Nothing seemed to be able to be changed. Mostly, the possibilities showed that all events that are going to happen were staying the same as she had seen before. Though, there did seem to be a few spots to where things might change. But still, many were going to die. This thought only saddened her, making her feel distraught that she could not save everyone. She snapped out of the images immediately when she felt too weak to continue. Her whole body shook slightly from the pain and exhaustion. It seemed the longer she delved into the possibilities, the greater toll it took on her body. She made a mental note of this, knowing she would have to be more careful in the future.

"You know, really, there can be only one," came in Amy's voice.

Wanda blinked when realizing she had missed out on much of what had been going on within the room. It also seemed that when she delved into possibilities, time seemed to fly by around her. Perhaps, this was mostly because she was not paying attention to what was occurring. Then again, she had noticed in the past, of being in the possibilities, how minutes seemed to fly by when she had only dwelled on the images in her mind for mere seconds.

Glancing around the room, she spotted Cleaves and her other remaining workers, across far over on the other side of the large room, were busy on tasks to get themselves out of the facility safely. Looking over to the computers, Wanda saw Amy and the Doctor sitting at the computer controls. Amy was talking with him, staring firmly to the other Doctor from across the room. The Doctor sat back in his chair, humming in question and staring intently at Amy.

"Nothing. Carry on, _be _amazing," Amy said lightly, waving away at him when realizing he was not really paying attention to her. She stood up and walked away, staring intently at a far off wall. Wanda stared to the Doctor for a moment before getting up and sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't really know what she's talking about," she whispered quietly to him, making sure the others could not hear. He glanced over, staring curiously to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, following in her hushed tone. Wanda smiled, patting his arm kindly.

"She's just freaked by the situation. If she took the time to get to know you, I'm sure she'd love you," she whispered. She leaned forward, giving him a hug to speak into his ear. "No matter what anyone says, you deserve to have and live a life of your own, just as much as the rest of us. And I'm glad you're here with us." She pulled back to see his startled expression and wide eyes.

"You know? You know that we switched shoes?" he whispered. He glanced over to see the Doctor stare at them curiously from the far wall he leaned against. Ganger Doctor looked back to the Time Lady. Then he blinked, chuckling slightly and looking less shocked. "Well, of course you knew. You know everything." He paused when seeing her blank expression, blinking somewhat in surprise herself. "You did know, didn't you?"

"Actually, I had forgotten about the shoes. It slipped my mind." She chuckled at her silliness of forgetting. She did remember almost everything from the show, but it was hard remembering everything clearly sometimes with the situations around them rushing about. "I can't believe I had forgotten."

Ganger Doctor looked at her in shock once more. "Then, how did you know?"

Wanda blinked, surprised herself that she had known. She hummed, pondering some. "I . . . don't know exactly. I just . . . I just knew I guess. It's like," she reached forward, taking his hands within her own, "you feel the Time Lord bond, right?" He nodded as they both stared to their clasped hands. "Well, for some reason, I don't feel it as strongly with you." She stared worriedly at him. "I hope that isn't a bad thing?"

"Not at all," he said softly, giving her a kind smile. She returned the smile. Suddenly, Amy gasped loudly walked back quickly over to them.

"Wanda, it's her again," Amy said in a rush, her voice shuddering. Wanda reached forward and grabbed Amy hands, squeezing them lightly to comfort the shaking girl.

"I know," Wanda said softly. Ganger Doctor stared confusedly between the two of them.

"It's who again?" he asked.

"There's a woman I keep seeing, a woman with an eyepatch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me," Amy explained quickly. Wanda squeezed Amy's hand again to get the ginger girl's attention.

"It's okay, Amy. It's nothing. Just ignore it for now," Wanda said evenly. Amy stared at her with unsure eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," the girl countered.

"She's right, Amy. It's nothing. It's a time memory. Like a mirage," Ganger Doctor dismissed to her. He patted her arm. "There's nothing to worry about." He turned around, facing the computer, ignoring the girl for now. Amy stared at his back in disbelief.

Wanda winced when suddenly another spike of anger and sadness went through her. The Flesh was calling out once again. This time much stronger and more violent than before. It begged for her to come to it. It wanted her voice.

"It's in my head," they heard the Doctor groan. He flinched, his head hurting him greatly. He swiftly walked out of the room. Jimmy and Cleaves went to stop him, but Amy waved them away, knowing she should be the one to handle this. She quickly went out the room, following the behind the Doctor.

Wanda winced again, her head, still pounding in pain from the possibilities, now began to throb even worse. Ganger Doctor stared at her with concern. He reached up and gripped her shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded, sending him a small smile.

"I'm fine. I just—." She gasped loudly, falling forward. Ganger Doctor caught her quickly, holding her close.

"Wanda?" he asked her swiftly. Tears sprang up, falling down her face. She felt the waves of sorrow, despair, fear, dread, anguish, hate, rage . . . everything the Flesh felt towards its constant deaths. All these mixture of emotions were thrown at her all at once. But why?

"Why? Why? Why?" she moaned out. She shuddered in his grasp. She pulled away from the Flesh's call, blocking it away from her mind. The workers turned to them, gazing with uneasy at the brunette girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Cleaves asked. Ganger Doctor gave a brief glance to them.

"Nothing. She's fine," he assured them. He looked back at Wanda, pulling her close so he could speak into her ear. "What's wrong? What happened?" She shuddered again.

"It's been happening since we arrived here, since I've seen the Flesh in the chapel," she whispered. "It keeps calling out. I know you and the Doctor feel it too, but it just . . . affects me worse I guess. I'll be fine. I'm just a weakling."

Ganger Doctor frowned, not liking what she said. "You're not weak."

"Doctor, if I wasn't weak then this wouldn't be bothering me." Wanda patted his arm. "I just wish I was strong like you and Fred." They both chuckled slightly at her small joke. Amy suddenly stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Keep him away from me," she said loudly, in a scared and angry voice. She moved far into the room, as far away as she could get from the Doctor. The Doctor came in quickly behind her, slamming the door as well. He looked and saw Wanda still in Ganger Doctor's arms, the pained expression still lingering on her face.

"Did you sense it, too?" he asked her quickly, walking up to them.

"Stay away from her!" Amy shouted at him. She stormed up, placing herself in front of Wanda and Ganger Doctor. The Doctor stopped short, frowning at Amy but looking around her to stare at Ganger Doctor and Wanda.

"Amy, it's fine he's—," Wanda began to say, to calm the girl but Amy refused to listen.

"No, okay? He stays away," the girl said harshly while she glared to the other Doctor. "We can't trust him."

"Amy, I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized to the girl. He truly did feel guilty that he had frightened her earlier with his own anger (as well as a bit of the Flesh's mixing in) from hearing of his death by screaming 'why' into her face. Knowing that he was going to die scared him greatly. Though . . . . He glanced briefly to Wanda. That was not the only tragic occurrence Amy had told him about. This news terrified him to no end.

"Did you sense it as well?" he asked Ganger Doctor. The Ganger nodded, setting Wanda back into her own chair to stand up.

"Briefly. Can I have a word with you?" Ganger Doctor asked him quickly. He grabbed the Doctor and steered him outside. Wanda blinked, surprised by this action as the door slammed shut. That had not happened in the show.

Outside, far down from the room of the evac tower, the two Doctors talked. Each keeping their voices hushed so that none within the far room could hear them.

"The Flesh has been calling out," the Doctor said quickly.

"I know. I was it once, remember?" Ganger Doctor replied. "But it's affecting Wanda worse than us."

"Yes, I gathered," the Doctor said, clasping his hands together. "She's been asking that same question since we've arrived. 'Why'?"

"She's always been more sensitive to these sorts of things though, hasn't she?" Ganger Doctor asked, making sure his memories served him correctly.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, psychic links always seem to affect her more."

"That started after we released the barriers blocking that link in her mind—."

"And also she's not as desensitized to these things as we are. We've had nine hundred years to learn to block the more severe affects. That, and with her abilities . . ." The Doctor stared at his Ganger for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "This isn't the reason you pulled me out here, is it?"

"No. I've been ignoring it since I stabilized, believing it just to be an old want from the Flesh. I thought, since it had your genetics to make me, it might be satisfied." The Ganger paused briefly before continuing. "But I felt it again, just now. The Flesh wants Wanda. It's desperate to have her."

The Doctor stared at him, his hands squeezing hard together. "Why?"

"I don't know. But, from what I gathered, it believes her to be a valuable . . . asset." He paused once again, this time longer. "Her Ganger would be very strong . . . as well as a chance of . . . instabilities. And we both know why."

They both stared at each other, the Doctor staring hard and Ganger gazing back with an unsure expression.

"You know," Ganger Doctor finally spoke up, "things might be a lot easier for her if we just tell her now."

"No," the Doctor said firmly. "It's too earlier for her." His eyes softened when he stared back at the door. "Let her have her innocence for a while longer."

"That's a long while for her," said the Ganger.

"Not long enough. If I could let her have this innocence from the harsh universe, I would," the Doctor said quietly.

"But we both know you can't. Being naïve to the reality can only last so long," Ganger Doctor replied gravely.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "Yes. I know." They both stood in silence before the Doctor looked back to the Ganger. "So, we both know what is going to happen once we get in there?"

Ganger Doctor clasped his hands together. "Cleaves is going to order you to stay clear from us. Then, mostly definitely, she's going to plan to have you removed from the group somehow?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds like fun. Let's just hope we can keep up this charade."

The Doctor waved his hands around, dismissing the Ganger's worry. "It'll be all right, as long as you have Wanda around. She'll help you out; keep any suspicion off of you." He smiled to the Ganger. "Thanks for letting me eavesdrop by the way. Nice knowing that she knows who's who." Ganger Doctor nodded, smiling as well. Then their smiles dropped as the Doctor's gaze fixed sternly onto his counterpart. "So, we know what we have to do?"

Ganger Doctor gazed back determinedly. "Keep Wanda away from the Flesh at all costs?"

"Precisely."

XxXxXxXx

As the two Doctors predicted during their discussion, Cleaves had the Doctor sit in the middle of the room so they could watch him carefully. To make sure he did not suddenly turn on them as the other Gangers had. Especially, after he gave them the warning of the Flesh now wanting revenge. The workers and Amy dismissed most of these claims, but felt necessary to hold him at bay, just in case.

Wanda gave the Doctor a sympathetic look, sorry that he had to be put through this. At the same time, sorry for the Ganger Doctor to see what he would have been treated like if he and the Doctor had not switched their shoes.

_Is the Flesh still calling out to you?_ the Doctor asked her. She shook her head.

_No. Not since last time. _she answered. They both looked to see Ganger Doctor discreetly scan Cleaves with a sonic after seeing the woman rubbing her head from a severe headache. Wanda had moved the woman to a nearby seat after seeing how much the horrible pain was affecting Cleaves. Wanda now sat by Ganger Doctor on the floor, watching him as he checked the readings from the sonic.

_What's wrong with her?_ the Doctor asked.

_Blood clot._ both Wanda and Ganger Doctor answered together. The Doctor nodded, humming in thought.

"I can't find Rory," Amy spoke up in frustration, hitting the computers after another failed attention to find her husband on the computer's scanners. She turned around, facing the Ganger Doctor determinedly. "I'm going out there."

"We could use the sonic to track him," Ganger Doctor said, holing up his sonic. "Humans and Gangers give off slightly different signals. The sonic needs to tell the difference." Amy crossed her arms, staring smugly at him.

"Oh, so the sonic knows Gangers are different, so the other Doctor _is_ different, then," she said sarcastically.

"He _is _the Doctor," Ganger Doctor countered.

"Not to _me_. I can tell," Amy retorted defensively. Ganger Doctor stared fixedly at the girl, studying her closely.

"Are you sure you're not prejudiced?"

Amy stared firmly back. "Nice try, but I know, okay? We've been through too much. You're my Doctor, end of." She spun back around, working on the computers once again to continue her search on Rory. Ganger Doctor just shook his head in disappointment. Wanda lightly patted his leg.

_She's just upset without her Roman here._ she said in comfort.

_Yes. I know. I don't hold it against her. _Ganger Doctor replied. _She is only human, after all._ _Well . . . mostly human. _Both Time Lords glanced to the ginger girl as she had her back turned to them. Too focused on searching for Rory on the computer to feel observing eyes on her.

Eventually, the computer picked up Rory and Ganger Jennifer on camera. Wanda glanced to the image on screen. Knowing by now the Ganger had tricked Rory and was about to proceed with her revolution for the Gangers against the humans.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room," Cleaves noted upon seeing the direction the two figures on screen were walking. She stared at the video of the two curiously, wondering why exactly they were heading to that particular room.

"Let's go get them," Amy spoke hurriedly, in a rush to get to her husband. She turned to Ganger Doctor, wanting him to jump up and be ready with her to save the male nurse. Ganger Doctor gave her an even stare for a moment, before he quickly tossed the sonic screwdriver over to the Doctor. Amy stared in disbelief to this action, watching as the Doctor put away the screwdriver within his jacket.

"Hang on," she said in a hard tone.

"You can't let _him_ go," Cleaves bit out. "Are you crazy?"

"Am I _crazy_, Doctor?" Ganger Doctor asked his counterpart, sounding very fed up with how everyone was treating the pretend Ganger.

"Well, you did once plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet, just to halt its orbit and win a bet," the Doctor remarked lightly.

"Seriously? You two are _so_ bonkers," Wanda snorted, grinning away at the two Doctors. They all laughed while the others in the room glared at the three Time Lords.

"This isn't funny," Amy grumbled at them. "He can't go rescue them. _I'm_ going."

"Do you know? I _want_ him to go," Ganger Doctor spoke out lightly, standing up to face the girl properly. "And I'm rather adamant." There was a brief pause within the room as everyone realized there was no arguing with Ganger Doctor. He was dead set on allowing his counterpart to lead the search for Rory. Cleaves sent a knowing look to Buzzer from across the room. The male nodded, understanding the silent message.

"Well, then, he'll need company," Buzzer said to the group. "It's fine. I'll handle it." The Doctor stood up from his barrel, smiling to the man.

"Thank you, Buzzer," the Doctor responded in appreciation. With this said, both males turned and left the room, ready to go on their search for Rory and Jennifer. Wanda watched the two leave sadly, knowing that poor Buzzer would not be returning to them. He would meet his final end with Ganger Jennifer. Wanda gave a silent goodbye to the man, hoping that he would not suffer in the end.

"What about you, Wanda? Don't you have a problem with this?" Amy asked her quickly, wanting the Time Lady agree in the Doctor being nothing more than a wicked Ganger. Wanda beamed to the girl.

"Not at all," she said brightly. She then stared steadily at Amy. "The Doctor's right. You need to trust him." Amy just scoffed, not believing that Wanda would simply go along with this. She turned her back on the Time Lady, grumbling quietly in the corner of the room.

_Any sneak peeks before I head off?_ Wanda heard the distance Doctor ask her. Asking quickly before they could no longer communicate. Wanda thought for a moment.

_Sneak peek: you're going to get one hell of a headache._ she replied. She heard a faint chuckle before everything grew silent. She sighed softly, staring to the door and hoping everything turned out okay for him.

_Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine._ Ganger Doctor told her gently. She looked up to see him giving her a cheeky grin. _Trust me. I'm George._ They both started to snicker, while Amy stared confusedly at them.

XxXxXxXx

After some time, they all rushed out the tower when the building started to shudder. With the acid under the facility starting to overheat, the whole island was going to collapse. Cleaves had tried to get the recon team to retrieve them from the falling island, but the computers shattered from the quaking building. Sparking away in an electronic mess. Ganger Doctor had then steered them out of the tower, deciding that they must now reach their way to the thermostatic chamber under the island to cool the acid off once again.

They eventually found the thermostatic chamber. Ganger Doctor and Cleaves worked quickly to set the cooling back on, but found they could no longer stop the reaction. With the acid heat building, no longer being able to maintain, the island was going to blow. The whole facility began to sound an alarm. The chamber burst with sparking electricity and fire. Ganger Doctor shouted for them to leave, grabbing Wanda's hand and pulling her along in a rush. They all turned around the corner to see Rory. Amy rushed forward and threw herself onto her Roman, giving a cry of joy in seeing him safe and sound.

"There's a way out," Rory told them all right away. "Jennifer fount it. A secret tunnel under the crypt." Jimmy, Dicken, and Cleaves all stared at Rory in disbelief and with high skepticism.

"Under the crypt?" Cleaves questioned, raising a brow at Rory. "It's not on the schematics."

"It leads right out of the monastery," Rory countered firmly. "Maybe even under the TARDIS, Doctor." He looked to them all, hoping they would not see the clear lie. "Follow me." He turned and quickly led the way. Everyone ran after him. None wishing to be left behind.

They arrived to the crypt, the chamber which held the main mine station of acid. A gigantic vat sitting centre in the room, bubbling away with its deadly liquid. Everyone walked into the chamber, glancing around for this 'escape tunnel.' Ganger Doctor went straight to the acid to check on its condition. Wanda was about to follow the others in when Rory held her back.

"Hold on. Jennifer wants you to wait here," Rory said to her. "She says you can help the Gangers. You don't see them like the others do, so I know you can help."

"Me? Why does she want me?" Wanda asked anxiously. She began to worry on why exactly Ganger Jennifer wanted Wanda to help. She wondered if maybe from her kindness earlier that made the Ganger believe she would be on the Gangers' side of rebellion. Well, Wanda knew what Ganger Jennifer was really planning, and she would never help another of such horrible deeds. Not ever. Rory stared back into the crypt, looking to Ganger Doctor.

"Doctor, look, I'd better tell you, I haven't been quite straight with you," Rory called out to him. Ganger Jennifer suddenly came from behind, yanking the door and slamming it shut, locking everyone in. Rory stared at the Ganger in confusion. "Hang on, Jen, we don't have to lock them up. We should just show them what we found."

"I don't think so," Ganger Jennifer said, grinning wickedly at the people trapped within the crypt. Ganger Doctor rushed to the door, staring in horror out the window when seeing Wanda standing on the other side. He turned his gaze on Rory, glaring heatedly at the nurse.

"Rory Pond! Roranicus Pondicus!" Ganger Doctor shouted, banging his hand on the thick, glass window. Amy came up behind him.

"Rory, what the _hell _are you playing at?!" she yelled at her husband. Rory stared at his wife, hoping to make her see reason.

"They've been throwing away old flesh and leaving it to rot, alive," he explained to her. "I think the world should see that." By this time, the other Gangers had arrived, standing around them.

"Rory, there is no time," Ganger Doctor said sternly. "The factory's about to explode!" Rory turned to Ganger Jennifer.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned her, glancing back with uncertainty to the people trapped within the crypt. He was starting to rethink this plan. "Because I'm not. Let them out." Ganger Jennifer smirked at him.

"The little girl got strong," she replied smoothly.

"What?" Rory asked in confusion.

"The little girl lost on the moors in her red wellies, looking for a way home," Ganger Jennifer responded. "Well, she got strong, Rory." She turned her white eyes to Wanda. The Time Lady shuddered in fear, backing up to bump into Ganger Jimmy who grabbed her tightly. Ganger Jennifer grinned darkly. "And now, she's going to grow even stronger. Now that we have our weapon."

"What? Wanda?" Rory stared to Wanda, seeing the terrified expression on her face. He turned to Ganger Jennifer, suddenly realizing who she really was. He glared angrily to the Ganger. "What do you want with Wanda?"

Ganger Jennifer strolled up, stroking the Time Lady's cheek. Wanda shivered at her touch, pulling away from it. "With her Ganger on our side, nothing can stop us."

Rory straightened, glaring in rage at the Ganger. "You, let go of her now!" He rushed forward to grab Wanda away from them only to be held back by Ganger Cleaves and Ganger Dicken. He kicked at them, trying to get them to let go. The Gangers pulled their captives down the hall, with both Wanda and Rory fighting their hold.

"Let us go!" Rory shouted furiously. He turned to look back Amy and Ganger Doctor who pounded away at the window of the crypt. "I'm sorry!"

"Rory! Wanda!" Amy screamed at them.

"Wanda! Whatever you do, don't touch the Flesh! Do not touch the Flesh!" Ganger Doctor screamed through the door.

"Doctor!" Wanda cried out in fear as they were dragged down the hall.

Ganger Doctor felt cold dread sweep through him as he watched Wanda and Rory be dragged away by the Gangers. "Don't let the Flesh touch you!"

XxXxXxXx

So, what does everyone think? I hope this chapter was better and made up for the last one. :) If you'd like to, please leave a review to let me know on what you think of it.   


Reviewers:

**DarkPhantom101**: Yay! I'm glad you don't mind the episode adventures. :) The only problem with me getting the books is I don't actually have a library near me. I sort of live out in the middle of nowhere. lol Though, once I get the chance to, I will try to order them. Thanks for helping me figure out how I can get them. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: I hope you've enjoyed the interactions between the Doctors and Wanda. ;)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Especially love the 'oi, big-ears.' lol I'm so glad you enjoy the story. :D I hope you continue to love it in the future.

**Tziphora**: Well, I hope this chapter was exciting. :) I hope you've also enjoyed the twin Doctors.

**AxidentlGoddess**: I'm glad you enjoy the way I've developed Wanda's character. I always try to go the logical approach. Glad I'm doing it well. I was afraid for a while I was moving her development too quickly. Also, I hope you've enjoyed the way Wanda is with the two Doctors. :)

**Blinked310**: Thank you so much for pointing that out to me. I did not even realize I had written the chapter that way. I guess it just didn't occur to me. But, as you've noticed, I was really trying not to write too much in fear of making the chapter too long. As well as I'm afraid to make the story too dialogue heavy, to where it basically looks like transcripts instead of a story. But if everyone does not mind longer chapters, then sure, I'm totally up for that. :D I rather much write longer chapters anyway. I hope this chapter made up for the disappointing last one. :)

**E-man-dy-S**: Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad you liked it and Ganger Doctor, too.

Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! Your words mean so much to me. :) I truly hope that every reader has the most glorious and brilliant day. See you all in the next update! :D

~Tinker~


	21. Ch 21: Meet Ganger Wanderer

_Hej_, readers!

Welcome back to another chapter! :) Please, have a joyful read.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 21: Meet Ganger Wanderer

The Doctor sat in the dining hall alone. The Gangers had left a while ago, leaving him there as a watch guard of some sort. He clasped his hands tightly together, bouncing his knee as he sat on the table. He did not like this. This situation felt wrong. Everything about this felt amiss. He jumped slightly when his inside pocket started to ring. Ringing? Why would it be ringing? He had expected the holographic phone call to be ringing. Not his pocket. He dug through it quickly, going all the way up to his elbow to reach for the noisy mobile. Pulling it out, he stared curiously at it, wondering why exactly he had a mobile on him. Turning it over, he received his answer with a small note written on the back of it.

_Just in case of emergencies._

_And don't throw this one in Strehoxx swamps just because you don't agree with the ringtone or voicemail. Already gave the number to Amy and Rory, so actually answer it for once._

_-Wanderer_

The Doctor chuckled after reading it. Of course Wanda would sneak emergency mobile into his pocket. How many times had she done this now? He lost count, really. Shaking his head, he hurriedly answered it when starting to realize that whoever was ringing him might be calling just for such emergency.

"Hello?" he asked curiously, wondering who it might be.

"They took Wanda!"

He flinched, pulling his ear away from the mobile as he heard his own voice shout from the other end. Then icy horror washed through him when the words sank in. He pressed his ear back to the mobile, gripping it angrily.

"They what?" he growled in question.

"The Gangers. They took Wanda. They're taking her to the Flesh now. They're going to make her a Ganger," Ganger Doctor spoke rapidly through the line. The Doctor shot up from the table and gritted his teeth together.

"What about 'keep Wanda away from the Flesh at all costs' did you not understand?" he barked at Ganger Doctor. He heard muffling, hearing someone grab the mobile.

"It was stupid Rory! He was tricked into helping the Gangers," Amy said angrily. The mobile was grabbed back.

"You need to rescue Wanda. And quickly," Ganger Doctor said hurriedly. Amy grabbed the mobile once more.

"Look, I know you're a Ganger and all, but if you're anything like the Doctor. If you have any of his memoires or feelings then you _will_ save Wanda! You got that?" Amy said harshly.

"Of course I'm going to save Wanda! Especially, since the other idiotic and useless _me_ can't seem to handle it," the Doctor replied just as harshly.

"Don't _you_ talk about the Doctor that," Amy retorted loudly.

"Oh, shut up, Pond. I am the Doctor!"

"Oh, what, so we're giving up on the charade now?" Ganger Doctor voiced sarcastically over the mobile.

"The charade was over the second _you_ put Wanda in danger," the Doctor snapped.

"Wait, what?" Amy questioned in confusion. "You're not . . . he's not . . . you're not the Doctor." The Doctor rolled his eyes, not wishing to deal with any of this at the moment.

"Of course I'm the Doctor. And he's the Ganger. I'm Fred. He's George," he responded in a rush.

"What?" Amy responded in disbelief.

"We switched shoes the moment you weren't looking." The Doctor heard someone grab the mobile away as Amy stuttered in shock.

"Look, just find Wanda okay? And then hurry to the crypt. This room is going to fill up with acid soon," said Ganger Doctor.

"Peachy," grumbled the Doctor as he hung up. He stuffed the mobile back into his jacket and rushed off.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda and Rory both struggled as they were dragged into the chapel. The Flesh bubbling away inside as they entered. Wanda shivered when she saw it. The same calling from earlier rang through her mind. So many emotions from the Flesh bombarded her head. One rang out louder than all others: glee. It was finally going to obtain its voice. Or perhaps, more than a voice. Something even more powerful than that. Wanda was not sure what exactly, but the mere thought sent chilling fear down her spine.

"Take her to the Flesh," Ganger Jennifer ordered. The other Gangers hesitated.

"Jen, I don't like this. Why do we need her anyway?" asked Ganger Cleaves.

"Yeah. What's so special about making her a Ganger?" Ganger Dicken questioned. Ganger Jennifer turned to them, staring coldly.

"I don't know. Even the Flesh doesn't know, exactly. It only knows from what it scanned from her earlier," she replied. She smirked at Wanda. The Time Lady shivered in dread upon seeing that cold gaze. "What we do know is that she is strong. So very strong. We can use that strength to fight back. Now," Jen pointed to the vat of Flesh, "put her hand in. That's all it needs."

Wanda gasped as Ganger Jimmy started to push her forward, staring at the boiling Flesh in terror. Rory began to fight his captors even more aggressively.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted at them. "Just leave her alone!"

Someone suddenly rushed into the room. They all looked to see the Doctor, bending with his hands on his knees for support while he panted. He gasped harshly to get air back into his lungs.

"Don't . . . don't you . . . don't you dare . . .," he wheezed out. He held up a finger. "One moment." He stood up straighter, sucking in a deep breath and releasing with a gust. "Woo. Haven't run that fast in a while. I starting to think my age is catching up with me." Wanda smiled brightly to him, glad to see him. Though felt the fear and dread still within her when feeling her captor's hands tighten around her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Ganger Jimmy asked him in confusion. The Doctor stared fixedly at them, underlining anger held within his eyes.

"Stopping you all from making a grave mistake," he replied evenly. He pointed to Wanda. "Let her go."

"No. Why should we?" Ganger Jennifer said starkly. "She's going to make us strong. With her we can give the humans what they deserve. We can lead out revolution!"

"That's all fine and dandy, but not with her. Trust me," the Doctor replied.

"Why not with her?" Ganger Cleaves asked him in uncertainty.

"Just trust me. A Ganger Wanderer would be a very, very bad idea," he said quickly. Wanda tensed, staring widely at the Doctor. What did he mean by that? Would a Ganger her really be that bad? And if so, why exactly?

"No! She's the one we need," Ganger Jennifer spoke sharply. She turned, staring wildly at the Doctor, pointing madly at him. "You! You're just weak. You pity the humans!"

"I don't pity anyone. I just know from what's right and what's wrong," he answered swiftly. "This is wrong and you know it."

"I'm only getting the revenge _we_ deserve!" Ganger Jennifer shouted.

The Doctor stared angrily at the Ganger. "It doesn't have to be about revenge! It can be so much better than that!"

Ganger Jennifer smirked at him. "It doesn't matter now. There's no stopping us. We can win this war with or without you, now that we have the girl." She turned to Ganger Jimmy, pointing to the Flesh. "Put her hand in now."

The Doctor stepped forward quickly. "I'm warning you, don't!"

Ganger Jennifer just remained firm in her order. "Do it!"

Ganger Jimmy just stared at her, refusing to move.

"Jimmy, Dicken, go drain the acid well in Crypt One," Ganger Cleaves ordered calmly. Both Gangers nodded in agreement. Ganger Jimmy let Wanda go, patting her shoulder in apology.

"Sorry," he muttered in shame. Wanda patted his hand in forgiveness. Both male Gangers ran hastily out of the room. Rory let out a breath of relief as he walked over by the Doctor. Ganger Jennifer looked to Ganger Cleaves in outrage.

"How dare you," she growled.

"I've had it with this," barked Ganger Cleaves. "What's the point in this ridiculous war? Look at you, Jen. You're a sweet kid. Look at you now, the stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters." Ganger Jennifer just narrowed her eyes, staring hatefully at Ganger Cleaves. The woman Ganger nodded to the girl Ganger, walking away towards the door.

"Wanda," the Doctor called out. Wanda looked to him, seeing him hold out his hand for her. She started taking a step towards him.

Ganger Jennifer suddenly screamed out in rage, launching herself at Wanda. She gasped, moving back from the Ganger, trying not to let the girl grab her. But the Ganger managed to grip onto Wanda's arm, roughly shoving it into the vat of Flesh.

"No!" yelled both the Doctor and Rory. Ganger Cleaves stared widely in shock at what Ganger Jennifer had done. Said Ganger back away in triumph as she watched the Flesh boil violently around Wanda's arm. Wanda jerked at her limb, trying to pull it out. The Doctor and Rory rushed forward, grabbing onto her arm and trying to help. But it was useless. The Flesh had too good of a hold on her.

Wanda gasped as she could feel the Flesh begin its work. Scanning and taking bits and pieces of what it needed from her. Her whole arm began to burn, and she felt a sharp tug at her mind. A barrier within creaked harshly as it felt as if a piece of her consciousness was being ripped out. She cried out in pain at the feeling. Something within the Flesh abruptly grabbed ahold of Wanda's hand, forcibly yanking her forward.

"Doctor! Doctor, something's got me!" Wanda cried out in panic. The Doctor tightened his grip on her arm, gritting his teeth as he hauled her arm out of the Flesh. Wanda stumbled back into both the Doctor and Rory as they caught her. They all stared wide eyed at what held onto her.

A hand. A slim hand with long, narrow fingers. Wanda's hand. She shivered as the pale Flesh color slowly started to fade, becoming the similar light tone of Wanda's own. Wanda shook as a head emerged, long chestnut hair covering the rising Ganger's face. The Doctor grabbed Wanda's arm, yanking it out of the Ganger's grasp. He and Rory shuffled back, pulling Wanda with them. The girl Ganger reached around the sides of the basin blindly, falling forward and onto the ground in a heap. They stood still, holding their breath while watching the Ganger. Even Ganger Jennifer remained silent, though with more of a anticipation of the new Ganger than fear like the rest of them.

The new Ganger looked around the room, searching for something. She turned her face to where the Doctor, Rory, and Wanda stood. Her hair fell out of her face to reveal cold and calculating eyes. Eyes dead of emotion, only staring back with a cadaverous gaze. Wanda trembled seeing those eyes. Her eyes.

"Yes!" Ganger Jennifer cried in victory, laughing gleefully. "It worked! Now, with you on our side, we will win this war."

"Shut up," the new Ganger spat out darkly. "You foolish and pitiful scum." Ganger Jennifer stared at her, stunned.

"You . . . you can't say that to me!" Ganger Jennifer snapped in outrage. Ganger Wanderer silenced her with one look. Wanda was not sure what Ganger Jennifer saw in those hazel eyes. But it must have been frightening from the way the Ganger shivered.

They heard others rushing back into the room. Gangers Jimmy and Dicken had managed to get to the others trapped within the crypt and rescue them, though not in time for poor Jimmy. He had died from the acid hitting him in the chest, directly at the heart. The new group froze near the doorway, seeing the new Ganger.

"We're too late," Ganger Doctor spoke in horror. He rushed forward, coming up beside the Doctor. He made sure to speak quietly to him. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," the Doctor whispered.

"Wanda, are you all right?" Amy asked quickly, rushing up beside Rory to look at the brunette girl.

"I'm fine," Wanda whispered, her voice wavering as she stared at her Ganger. Amy looked to the new Wanda, eyes staring in shock.

"Why is she—," Amy began to ask.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" They jumped as Ganger Wanderer screamed in agony. She clutched at her head roughly, holding onto it as if were about to burst. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Wanderer," the Doctor spoke evenly. He moved away from the group, going towards the Ganger. "You need to calm down. You have to get control. You have to fight it."

"The universe is wicked! The universe is cruel! Everyone needs to die! Everyone must die!" she screamed as she rocked back and forth. "You all need to die! DIE! DIE!" The Doctor rushed forward, holding onto her tightly. The Ganger then began to sob. "It hurts. It hurts."

"I know. I know," he hushed her. Wanda watched the Ganger cry, feeling a mixture of sadness and pity. After a moment of hesitation, she stepped away from the others, ignoring their protests as she came up beside her Ganger. As soon as Wanda touched the Ganger, she launched herself at Wanda, grabbing onto her shirt tightly.

"Why didn't you just kill them when you had the chance?" the Ganger whispered into her ear. Wanda quivered when hearing this, but hugged the crying Ganger all the same.

"Doctor, is she not able to stabilize?" asked Wanda as her Ganger sobbed against her chest. Wanda rubbed soothing circles on the Ganger's back, hoping to help calm her.

"No. Being alive is too much for her to handle," the Doctor whispered, staring sorrowfully to the crying Ganger.

"Ten minutes," Ganger Wanderer muttered into Wanda's shirt. They both look to the Ganger curiously.

"What?" the Doctor asked. Ganger Wanderer pulled back, staring at him with her red eyes, exhausted from crying.

"We have exactly ten minutes before the facility is destroyed," she said louder. She started to stand. Wanda and the Doctor helped her up on her wobbling feet. Ganger Wanderer stared blankly around, not looking directly at anyone. Almost as though she were observing something the rest could not see. "And we have exactly two minutes before Jennifer realizes that she can come back and kill us all." The Doctor whipped his head to the others, looking around the room. He had not noticed when the Ganger had left.

"Where did she go?" he asked the others.

"I think she left once she realized her 'weapon' wasn't going to cooperate," Ganger Cleaves answered.

"Then we need to get out of here. Quickly," the Doctor ordered them. They all nodded, rushing to the door. He turned to look back at Ganger Wanderer, who was panting heavily, clearly in pain. "Are you all right to run?"

"I'm fine. I can keep my sanity long enough for you to escape. The rest is up to you. We need to hurry," she answered. She turned and looked to Wanda. "Hey, girlie, I need to borrow this." She reached into Wanda's jacket and pulled out the sonic. "This too." She reached to the Doctor and grabbed the sonic from him. She then patted both of their shoulders in thanks and ran out of the room behind everyone else. The Doctor grabbed Wanda's hand and they both ran after her together.

They ran as fast as they could. Alarms continued on blaring loudly around them. They all stopped when they met Ganger Jennifer down the hall, fully transformed into her monstrous Flesh form. Her body twisted in an odd structure as she hissed at them viciously. They were about to run in the other direction when Ganger Wanderer stormed up to the Ganger.

"Hey, Jen. Nice seeing you again," she said brightly. The deformed Ganger hissed loudly in respond. "Yeah, yeah. The Flesh and your plan didn't work so well, did it? Well . . . it almost did. But luckily I'm created from a pretty magnificent girl." Ganger Wanderer turned and gave Wanda a wink. She then faced Ganger Jennifer again "This is your one warning. I suggest you turn back now while you still can. Things will not turn out well otherwise. Trust me on this, I know." Ganger Jennifer just hissed again. Ganger Wanderer rolled her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

She twirled the two sonic screwdrivers around before pointing them at each other. She then turned them on, sending a blaring and screeching frequency throughout the hall. Everyone covered their ears in pain from the sound. Ganger Jennifer shrieked as the noise hurt her worse of all. She banged against the wall in pain, stumbling back down the hall. The Ganger then turned and ran back down the other direction. Ganger Wanderer pulled the screwdrivers apart, moving back to the others.

"That'll buy us some time," she told them cheerfully. She tossed Ganger Doctor the green tipped sonic. She pointed to him. "Use that when Jennifer comes knocking on the door." All of them staring stunned at her. "Well? What are you all standing around gawking for? Come on, we need to go!" She walked forward, swiftly pushing on Wanda's back to get her to move down the hall. "Move it, girlie. You first."

They ran down the halls, going as fast as they could to reach their destination. They heard the mad Ganger Jennifer growling after them, but stumbling around down the hall. Not able to recover quickly enough from the pain she had suffered. They reached into another crypt area. The two Dickens tried to lock the door of the room.

"This door doesn't lock," Ganger Dicken sounded out in alarm to them. Dicken glanced to him.

"No, but the far one does," he told his Ganger. He opened the door, rushing down the hall to the first barrier. Ganger Wanderer ran after him.

"Dicken, you get your arse back here!" she shouted to him. Dicken was already at the far door in the hall. He tried shutting the door, but it was jammed to the wall. He pulled hard and the handle came off. He was about to shut the door behind himself, using his own body to delay the ravening Ganger, but Ganger Wanderer yanked him back to the other side.

"Idiot. Trying to be a hero and all. I mean really!" she exclaimed in annoyance. She used her sonic to fix the deadlock, locking the door firmly. From the other side Ganger Jennifer slammed against the sealed door.

Ganger Wanderer pulled Dicken back down to the others.

"Okay, that gives us exactly two minutes and forty-five seconds until she breaks that down," she explained to them as she pushed Dicken into the room. She closed the other door behind her, looking sadly to it knowing she could not do the same for that door. A few choice people must stay by its side to keep it closed. She looked back to the others, beaming brightly. "Now, that gives us time to talk while we wait for the TARDIS."

"What's the TARDIS?" Cleaves asked her.

"It's our ship," the Doctor explained, smiling away to Ganger Wanderer and Wanda. Wanda blinked in confusion to why he said 'our' while Ganger Wanderer beamed brightly in return.

"Are you all right now? Have you stabilized?" Ganger Doctor asked her carefully.

"Nope," Ganger Wanderer answered merrily. The two Doctors stared sadly at her.

"You still have the urge to kill, don't you?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"Yep! I want to kill you all right now," Ganger Wanderer replied, sounding almost mad with the way she was so cheerful about the concept of killing people. She bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling away. The others looked horrified, staring at her in fear.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Wanda asked fearfully. Ganger Wanderer gave her a soft smile, walking up to pat her shoulder gently.

"The Flesh poured in too much anger, hate, and violence when it created me. Filling me up these emotions, ready to turn me into a killer," she explained lightly. "With that . . . and on top of other things, it's hard for me to even stay sane. Of which is actually going to go down the drain in about a minute, so we don't have much time to talk." Wanda stared sadly at her.

"It's not just that, though. Is it?" she asked softly.

Ganger Wanderer stiffened slightly, before relaxing, smiling away. "No. But, that's a mystery waiting to be solved for a later time. Much later." She patted away on Wanda's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. And remember, whatever anyone tells you, you are not a killer. Got it?" Wanda nodded, her eyes wavering as she stared solemnly at her Ganger.

Ganger Wanderer then walked past them, going to a far off pipe. She pointed the sonic at it, making it burst open, spraying acid onto the ground in a large puddle.

"What are you doing?" Cleaves asked in disbelief of the Ganger's actions.

"Nothing much," the Ganger answered. Using the sonic, she stopped the flow of acid, only allowing there to be a puddle of it. She turned to them, smiling and tossing the sonic back to Wanda. The Time Lady caught it and held it close to her chest, feeling dread for her Ganger.

"Wanderer, what are you doing, exactly?" the Doctor asked, tightening his grip around Wanda as he stared at Ganger Wanderer. She smiled at him.

"Doctor, you and I both know I can't be allowed to live," she answered quietly. All gasped in horror save for the two Doctors who only stared somberly at her.

"What?! No! You can't be saying . . . you aren't going to . . . ," Wanda yelled out, trying to make her away over to her Ganger, but the Doctor held her back. Ganger Wanderer smiled to Wanda, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Wanda shook her head rapidly, not wanting her Ganger to lose the life she had just gained. "Come with us. In the TARDIS you'll stabilize. I know you will."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not a real person, remember?" Ganger Wanderer whispered.

"No! Don't say that!" Amy cried out. They looked to see her crying, Rory hugging her gently to comfort her. "You are real. You're so real." Amy looked to Ganger Doctor. "You're real too. You're all real. I'm so sorry." Ganger Wanderer smiled to the girl.

"Way to go, Pond. You finally got it," she said softly. She blinked when they all heard a loud bang from outside the door. "Thirty seconds." She looked to the Doctor, staring tenderly into his eyes.

"Tell me, Doctor. Is the universe worth saving?" Ganger Wanderer asked quietly. He blinked in confusion to her question, unsure what to say or how to answer. She beamed to him. "The answer's 'yes.' Remember that." She then promptly turned and jumped into the acid puddle.

Wanda gasped in horror, shaking as she watched the Ganger melt. The Doctor turned her away from the scene, holding her tightly as he watched another Wanderer melt away. His hearts constricted from the sight. He only kept his composure in knowing his Wanderer was still alive and well within his arms.

"That was horrible," Amy said in a trembling voice.

"She killed herself. Just like that," Ganger Cleaves said faintly.

"She killed herself, knowing that it would save us," Ganger Doctor said as evenly as he could. They all jumped when the place shook from both the TARDIS falling through roof into the room and Ganger Jennifer finally bursting through the locked door down the hall.

Ganger Cleaves and Ganger Doctor both rushed to the door, holding it shut as Ganger Jennifer slammed against it. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and opened the doors.

"Everyone, move!" he shouted to them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Ganger Doctor yelled. The two Dickens and Ganger Jimmy ran into the TARDIS while the others lingered for the two Gangers by the door.

"Get onboard, go!" Ganger Cleaves yelled to her counterpart. Cleaves shook her head determinedly.

"I'm not leaving," she answered firmly. Ganger Cleaves rolled her eyes, struggling to push on the door as Ganger Jennifer rammed into it.

"Go," she said firmly to her counterpart. Cleaves hesitated before turning and running into the TARDIS. Amy turned to Ganger Doctor.

"Hey, hey. Now's our chance," she said, urging him to follow them into the TARDIS.

"I have to stay, hold this door closed, and give you time to dematerialize," Ganger Doctor responded, waving her away.

"Oh, don't be crazy," Amy retorted. "Okay, what happens to you, hmm?"

"Well, this place is just about to explode, but I can stop her," he explained, urging her to leave him.

Amy glared determinedly at him. "Both of you can survive this, okay? There has to be a way."

Ganger Doctor smiled, patting her shoulder. "No, there isn't."

Amy's eyes began to tear up. "Wanderer died . . . I don't want you to die, too."

Ganger Doctor smiled warmly to the ginger girl. "She died happy knowing that she was protecting her precious companions. Now, I'll gladly do the same."

Amy started to cry, tears falling freely down her face. She hugged him quickly, holding him tightly. "I never thought it possible. You're twice the man I thought you were."

Ganger Doctor beamed, hugging her back strongly. Then, his face grew serious. "Push, Amy. But only when she tells you to." He shoved her away, having Rory grab her hand and rush her to the TARDIS. Wanda walked up to Ganger Doctor, tears falling freely as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He smiled and pulled her close into a warm hug.

"Wanda," he spoke quietly. He pulled back, giving her a soft kiss. "Be magnificent." She blushed brightly, but nodded all the same. The Doctor grabbed her hand, steering her to the ship. He nodded to his Ganger. The Ganger nodded in return. Each of them sent a fond farewell.

Once inside the ship, the Doctor sent them off. The ship drifted in space, everyone inside standing around numbly, in shock of their experience. Amy and Rory hugged each other, both staring off blankly. Wanda walked up to them, tears welling in her eyes. Both of them graciously opened their arms, hugging her tightly as she ran into their warm embrace.

The Doctor stood by the console, gripping the edge tightly. His eyes wavering from mixed emotions. Wanda and Amy walked up to him, both giving him a hug in comfort. All remained silent, listening to the sorrowful hum of the ship.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda and the Doctor watched as Ganger Jimmy, now simply Jimmy, was reunited with his son. Both parent and son happily cheered as they hugged. She smiled at the scene. Glad that at least some people received a happy ending in life. Even the two Dickens on board the ship. The two males decided to sort of treat this new life like Ganger Doctor and the Doctor had. Like twin brothers, both happy to be a family. This really brought some joy to Wanda, delighted in knowing that Ganger Dicken and Dicken would get along so well. Then, not only that, but Cleaves and the two planned on announcing the real lives of the Gangers to the world. Hoping that, perhaps with time, all Gangers would no longer be treated like mere objects to be tossed aside.

The Doctor patted Wanda's arm, indicating with his head for their leave. They both turned and started to walk back up the hill to the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Wanda spoke up during their walk. "What happened back there, with my Ganger? Why could she not stabilize? Why did she say her sanity was slipping?"

The Doctor stopped short. She walked past him some before turning to stare at him curiously. She saw how he gripped his hands tightly together, staring with mixed emotions at her. His expression changed between sad and uncertain.

"Doctor?" She blinked walking up closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just . . .," he trailed off, staring uneasily to her. She frowned at him.

"Was it really the Flesh that had made her that way? Or was it something else?" she asked.

"A little bit of 'A' . . . and a little bit of 'B'," he answered reluctantly.

She pinched her thumb hard, staring anxiously at the Doctor. "What was it then?"

The Doctor did not answer for a moment, hesitant to saying anything. "The Flesh took more from you than it had meant to. Giving your Ganger something she could not control."

"What could I possibly have that could make her go mad like that?"

He stared at her for a moment, seeming to decide on what exactly to tell her, choosing his words carefully.

"The infinite possibilities," he finally answered. "They're maddening to anyone else. Even to a copy of you." Pinching her thumb harder and twisting it, Wanda started to grow uneasy.

"Why me? Why can I withstand it?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with me?"

He shook his head. "No. It's because you've . . . you've built up a resistance to it."

Her brows furrowed and frowned to him, not liking this answer. "How can I have? I've only had this ability for a short period now. It takes years to build up a true resistance. Especially to something of this magnitude." Her frown deepened when she saw the nervous expression on the Doctor. "You're avoiding the true answer. Why aren't you telling me everything?"

He lowered his head, staring to the ground. "Because . . . because I don't want you to know. I don't want you to remember. Not yet." He raised his head up, tears lingering in his eyes and shaking. "Not yet."

Wanda's eyes widened, stunned by seeing him cry. On the show, the Doctor hardly ever cried. It was a very rare occurrence. Only ever allowing himself to shed tears when things became too much for him. Now, seeing him like this, it crushed her hearts. She hurriedly walked up and hugged him tightly, holding him close. Feeling horrible that she had made him upset.

"Okay," she whispered, rubbing his back gently. "Okay. I understand that I don't need to know. I trust you, Doctor. I won't question you on this anymore."

They both held each other for a while longer before letting go. Both smiling at one another and wanting to move on from this day. They held hands as they continued their walk back to the TARDIS. Wanda smiled as she stared at their linked hands. She was really starting to get comfortable with the Doctor. She no longer felt bothered by his touches. She almost felt as though she was starting to . . . enjoy the affections. Her smile brightened, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He returned the gesture tenderly.

When they reached the TARDIS, Wanda felt the warmth begin to spread through her.

"Oh, no. Not now," she whispered. The Doctor stopped short, looking to her curiously.

"Wanda?" he questioned. She smiled at him sadly, giving his hand another squeeze.

"I'm sorry. But you're going to have to go on the next adventure without me. And it's not going to be a nice one either," she said to him. He nodded, understanding when he saw the white light begin to envelope her. Wanda sucked in a breath, knowing what was to come for the Doctor and his companions truly would be dark for them all. "Just, remind Amy to breathe. Tell her not to be frightened. Be humane as possible. And . . . shenanigans is a beautiful word."

He nodded once more, going up to hold her close.

"We'll find her. However far, however hard, whatever happens, we will find her. I swear," he whispered urgently.

"Of course we will." She smiled, the white light starting to build, becoming brighter. "Because she's the girl who waited, and she's waiting for you now." Her smiled dropped, staring sadly to the TARDIS to where she knew Amy and Rory were, blissfully unaware of the hardships they were about to face. "But I'm sorry, Doctor. I am so, so sorry. But a good man is going to war now, and it will be his darkest hour."

With that said, she disappeared in the white light. The Doctor was left there, clutching at empty air. He stared at his open arms, a feeling of dread coursing through him—not from Wanda's ominous words, but in knowing where his Wanderer would one day be heading. He only hoped she would be prepared for the day of her own darkest hour.

XxXxXxXx

I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. :) Please, leave me a review if you did or did not. Your lovely words are always greatly appreciated. :)

Reviewers:

**BlueFlame27**: Well, at least this chapter doesn't end on a cliffhanger this time. lol I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you liked this one as well. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: I'm glad it was surprising for you. I hope this chapter was as well. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Hey! :D Aww, thank you. I'm really glad you're enjoying the changes I've done. :) I really am trying for the great story, and I'm happy that you think it's coming out great. :D

**firedog1235**: Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you think so. And you'll just have to keep reading to see when Wanda regenerates. ;)

**tooker86**: I hope it was worth the wait. lol Thanks for the review! :)

**Blinked310**: Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D As well as liking the new scenes I've added. I was afraid people might not like the changes, but I'm glad they're turning out all right so far. :) lol Yeah, Wanda has issues with things like that. lol

Thanks to all for the reviews! :D And thanks to all for taking the time to read the story! I'm so happy to have so many favorites, followers, and reviews now! :D I was really shocked to see this. I was certain that no one would like this story at all. Glad to see I was wrong about that. :) Free fezzes for all! And have a wonderful day.

~Tinker~


	22. Ch 22: Crystalmere Clouds

Hey, readers! :)

Had some free time, so I wanted to give all you wonderful and lovely readers an update. Please note, this is actually my own little adventure I've come up with in this chapter. If it seems similar to Classic Who or any of the books, that was not intended. I don't know Classic Who that well yet, or have I actually been able to read any of the books yet either. So, if it turns out this adventure is similar to or has already been done in another one of the Doctor's own adventures, then oops, my bad. Sorry if that's the case. But then, this also means the creators of the show are just awesome geniuses like that. lol

Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind a side adventure for Wanda, and that everyone will enjoy the chapter greatly. :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 22: Crystalmere Clouds

Wanda lay on her bed, staring up to the starry ceiling, relaxing after a nice shower and a change of clothes. She had been transported to Eleven's time a few hours ago. He was alone at the current moment, during a period when Amy and Rory did not travel as much with him as they had in the past. Wanda wished she could have seen them, especially after that last adventure, to reassure herself that they were alive and well. And maybe, in some ways, to have them around as some comfort. The adventure with the Gangers . . . had really unsettled her. All she wanted right now was to sort of cuddle up next to Amy, Rory, River, or even the Doctor, and simply let her mind go of its constant struggling to understand and make sense of what was happening around her.

Wanda sighed, sitting up off the bed and moved over to her desk. She shuffled some of the music sheets around, looking for the most recent one she had been working on. Finding it, she sat down and smiled. It was a nice piece she had made in between running around with the Doctor. She hoped to play it for older Eleven and Clara whenever she saw them again. She had worked on it mostly for him, wishing for the happy melody to cheer him up after their time of star gazing. She knew he needed a joyful note in his life. Especially with what was to come later down the road for him.

"Boo!"

Wanda jumped, startled by River's sudden appearance behind her. The woman grinned, chuckling at the girl's reaction. Wanda smiled, rolling her eyes. This had become sort of a routine of River, constantly wanting to make quick scares for Wanda. But Wanda was happy for it. It was the same way Tina used to surprise Wanda when returning home from a long trip. In fact, how River acted and behaved, the adventurous woman reminded Wanda of her older sister in many ways. As well as how River enjoyed teaching Wanda the ropes of time travelling, poker games, how to be cunning with some things, telling wonderful stories of her own travels, and even some brief lessons on self-defense. Just like Tina. Wanda smiled on thinking on this, knowing how much of a wonderful older sister River has become to her.

"Hi, River," Wanda giggled, smiling brightly to the woman. "Nice seeing you again."

"Hey, sweetie. The Doctor said you'd be back here," River said, responding with her own bright smile. She leaned over Wanda's shoulder to examine the music sheet. "What're you working on?"

"Oh, just a little something," Wanda replied, gathering up the different sheets and placing them back into a drawer.

There were so many different music sheets within the desk. So many spoilers. But Wanda made sure to never truly look at any she did not already know. She only glanced at the titles. Any that she did not recognize she would move to the back of the pile and continue her search. One such title caught her eye briefly. _For Our Lost Spark_. Wanda placed a few more music sheets on top of this one, burying it deep beneath the pile of happy notes. River snatched up the sheet Wanda had been studying on the desk.

"Nice. I like it," River remarked, smiling at the music.

Wanda raised a curious brow to her friend. "Can you read music?"

River sat the sheet back down, laughing lightly. "Nope. But I can always pretend I do." They both chuckled. River bounced up with a smile. "Come on, it's time we have some fun today." River grabbed Wanda's hand and dragged her out of the room.

She dragged Wanda right past the Doctor, who had just left the control room. He blinked in surprise at them with one foot midway in step from his strolling through the corridors.

"Where are you two going?" he called out, turning back around to follow them.

"Somewhere fun!" River called back. She grinned madly as she bounced up the console and sent the TARDIS off. Wanda sat down on one of the nearby seats, kicking her legs out lightly. The Doctor frowned heavily at River, going up to the controls and stopping the TARDIS.

"Oh, no you don't. Wanda needs a day to relax," he told River firmly. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Going out for some fun is relaxing," River countered, setting the TARDIS back into motion.

The Doctor stopped the ship once again. "I know what _your_ kind of fun is. Not very relaxing."

"Oh, stop being a cry baby. I'm only taking Wanda to a spa." River set the TARDIS off once more.

The Doctor stared at River in disbelief. "_You_, want to go to a spa?"

River crossed her arms, frowning at him. "Yes, and?"

He blinked, seeming amazed by this statement. "I don't know. Isn't a spa kind of . . . feminine?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well . . . you don't really seem the 'feminine' type. I mean, you're River! There's nothing feminine about you." As soon as he said this, Wanda face palmed.

River marched up and smacked the Doctor behind the head. "Excuse me! I am a woman, thank you very much. I can be feminine if I want to." She turned back to the controls, continuing to steer the TARDIS through the Vortex.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, grumbling. "You sure could've fooled me."

Wanda rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head at his behavior. And she thought Ten was rude. Apparently, the rudeness followed into a new incarnation. Either that or that was just the Doctor himself. Which might actually be the more likely thing, now that Wanda thought about.

"So, what do you think about a spa, Wanda?" River asked her brightly.

"A spa sounds great," Wanda replied cheerfully. Both grinned to each other. The Doctor continued to grumble and pout. Wanda glanced over to the Time Lord, coming up with a sly idea. "If you really don't want to go, Doctor, we can always stick around the TARDIS for the day. I can bake you a soufflé, if you'd like. I do need to practice some more."

The Doctor's eyes went wide in horror. "Spa it is!" He rushed up and began setting the coordinates for the TARDIS. Both River and Wanda burst out in a fit of laughter at his reaction to the dreaded mentioning of soufflé. River bounced over, giving the Time Lady a high-five.

River packed them a few supplies before they headed out. The three of them walked along outside with arms links. The TARDIS doors opened to reveal an alien planet. Two bright suns sparkled high in the sky. Ahead of them stood a tall and proud building, seeming to be a mixture between Oriental and Roman architecture, sitting under a shadow of a large mountain range. The mountains themselves glistened in a variety of colors, constantly shifting to different shades. The building seemed to be made from the same stones, changing in color with the mountain. A beautiful waterfall could be seen tumbling down behind the building from the mountain, the water itself holding a deep shade of blue. Trees all around swayed with the gentle, rolling breeze, making the yellow leaves glisten in the two suns' light. And the grass beneath their feet had an orange tint to it, with a smell of which reminded Wanda of campfires.

"Welcome of Crystalmere Clouds," the Doctor stated happily. "One of the many human colonies established in the 50th century. Home to the famous Aurora Mountains, subzero electronics, anti-gravity markets, and crystalline falls. Also, they have a great potato agriculture." Wanda blinked, looking to the Doctor curiously.

"Potatoes?" she wondered aloud. He shrugged, giving a small grin.

"It's a great place to grow them. And they're really tasty, too," he said brightly.

They all strolled together to the building up the dirt road they had landed on. The Doctor threw his arm around Wanda's shoulder, slightly leaning on her affectionately as they walked. Wanda glanced in surprise to him and frowned slightly. She knew for certain that he and River were married now. Why would he be so affectionate towards her? That affection should be for River, not her. Unless . . . events in the Doctor's timeline was becoming corrupted again. She sighed quietly. She would just have to make sure the Doctor and River spent as much time together as possible. Eleven needed River, just as much as Nine and Ten needed Rose. Wanda was certain of this.

Once they reached the building and walked inside, they found the place to be decorated with crystals and the same colorful stones from outside. Many different fountains and indoor ponds of fish were scattered around. A large round skylight shined in the suns' rays from above. A light melody played throughout the main lobby, giving the place a tranquil atmosphere.

"So, are you joining us for the spa? Or is it too 'feminine' for you?" River asked him sarcastically. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll pass," he responded.

"Are you sure, Doctor? We could always go somewhere else if you don't want to be here," suggest Wanda, feeling bad for leaving the Doctor out of their relaxing day. He smiled to her, squeezing her shoulders lightly.

"It's okay. I planned on going to the anti-gravity markets anyway. You two go and enjoy the spa," he said brightly. He steered them to the front desk, where it appeared the desk clerk was having an issue with a very agitated man.

"I demand to be serviced!" he shouted to the clerk. The clerk in a red suit rolled her eyes, typing away at her holographic computer.

"Sir, you've already taken out too many loans with us. You'll just have to pay them back, and then we will gladly allow you to bathe in our mud baths again," she responded evenly. Wanda raised a brow to the woman's statement. Since when did spas give out loans to their customers? Was that a normal thing for this world? It did not feel like it was.

Wanda carefully observed the man who stood at the counter. Something seemed to be wrong with him. He kept twitching slightly as he stood there. His face had small muscle spasms every few seconds. He rubbed at his right arm roughly, almost as if it itched horribly. When she stared at his eyes, they seemed to have a crazed look to them. It looked almost as if his eyes were irritated by something in the air by the red tint in them. His clothes were a mess as well, appearing as though he threw them on rather quickly this morning. And he behaved as though he were very desperate about something as well.

"But I need to have a mud bath!" he screamed, slamming his hands on the counter. The clerk did not even blink, simply staring blankly to the man. "I'll pay back the loans! I swear! I'll even take out another one!"

The clerk waved a hand with long polished nails, pointing to the man in annoyance. Two guards came out of nowhere, grabbing the man and hauling him off. The man kicked and shouted as he was dragged out of the compound. They all watched with curiosity to the strange scene. The Doctor stared fixedly at the crazed man.

"That must be some mud bath," River mumbled. The Doctor hummed in thought.

"On second thought, maybe I will be staying," he muttered. Wanda nodded, finding her anxiety kicking in. Something felt wrong about this place. Very wrong. They turned and continued their way to the front desk, seeing the clerk slap on a fake smile.

"Welcome to the Crystalmere Clouds Relaxation Resort. Where all your troubles will just melt away," she said brightly, though with fake enthusiasm. "How may I help you?" The Doctor smiled brightly, bouncing up to the counter.

"Hello, we'd like have some nice relaxation. Heard this place was the best, so here we are," he said merrily, waving his arms around widely to the lobby.

"Ah, first-timers then? What package would you like to buy today," the clerk asked, typing away at her computer. The Doctor leaned on the counter, beaming away.

"The works. Gotta loosen up the muscles, relax the bones, jog the brain, rest the eyes," he spoke rapidly, doing a little jog in place as emphasis.

The clerk stared blankly at him, clearly not amused by his behavior or enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes and continued typing. "Okay, then. A full package deal. This includes all of what we have to offer: hot tub, sauna, body wraps, massage, and so forth. Also, included as a complimentary gift for first-time visitors, is a dip in our famous mineral mud baths."

The Doctor leaned forward with bright interest. "Really? Famous mineral mud baths? What are those exactly?" He gave the clerk a bright grin.

She sighed, going into a monotone to explain. "The mineral mud baths are a natural mud spring, bubbling up from the Aurora Mountains. Organic minerals are saturated within the mud pools, giving all those who bathe in them a rejuvenated and energetic feeling. All the while relaxing the tired and aching muscles of the body and mind."

"Sounds fascinating. Doesn't that sound fascinating, Wanda? " He turned and grinned to her. Wanda just nodded, playing along. The clerk scanned up their papers for them, a list of what they could do at the resort. The Doctor paid for their stay, and the clerk handed them their pamphlets.

"If you wait over there," she pointed to a lobby waiting area, "your attendant will see to you shortly." They nodded to her, going over to sit down on some puffy chairs in the lobby. A large fountain trickled behind the chairs, giving the area a comforting feeling.

Wanda sat down on one of the chairs while the Doctor and River wandered off to one of the other clerks. Both seemed to be on the hunt for more information. Wanda glanced over to see a young girl bouncing excitedly on the chair next to her. The girl had bright red, short spiked hair, with pointed ears and many moving tattoos all over her arms and legs. She wore a plastic-like shirt and shorts, with metallic shoes. All in an aqua color.

"I like your tattoos," Wanda complimented the girl. The girl turned and gave Wanda a bright smile.

"Thanks! Love that jacket of yours," she replied. "Is it denim?" Wanda nodded. The girl looked at her with an amazed expression. "Wow! I've haven't seen denim in years! We only have that recycled material now for all our clothes." She gave Wanda a cheerful grin. "So, what's your name then?"

Wanda returned the grin. "Wanda."

The girl smiled, holding out her hand. "Treni. Nice to meet you, Wanda. Also, nice name. Wanda. Rings a well with the ears. So, is this your first time here, too?"

Wanda shook Treni's hand happily. "Yep."

"Sweet! You here for the mud baths? My friends have been telling me all about it. It's all the rage back in the city."

Wanda nodded, thinking for a moment. "So, is this place really popular around here?"

Treni hummed in thought. "Well, it used to not be. The place was run horribly, and the service didn't hold up at all. But now, people can't stop talking about it. Everyone loves coming here. Mostly for the mud baths from what I hear."

Wanda's interested were peaked at the mentioning of 'mud bath.' She leaned forward keenly. "Really? When did the sudden interest start for this place?"

Treni hummed again. "I think it might have started with that new manager D'Calou. He cracked down on the place and made some major changes. Brought in some big business to the resort." Treni paused, glancing around round for a second before indicating for Wanda to lean in closer so they could speak quietly. "From what I hear, some strange things have been happening here."

Wanda stared at her curiously.

"What kind of things?" Wanda asked in a hushed tone. Treni glanced around again before leaning in once more, seeming almost nervous to be discussing this. But at the same time, eager to gossip.

"Well, I had a friend who worked here once," the girl whispered. "He said how the manager would bring in some strange shipments in the dead of night. Everything packed in large crates and hauled inside. The entire thing heavily guarded. Very suspicious if you ask me." Wanda hummed lightly, pondering on this information.

"Very suspicious," agreed Wanda. "Does anyone have any idea what exactly he's shipping into the resort?"

"Not a clue from what I heard," Treni replied. But then she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Most likely it's him shipping in a different source of potatoes for the kitchens. Some people tend to be picky about their potatoes, and think ours aren't good enough for their dainty stomachs." Just then, an attendant came out and called for Treni. The girl smiled brightly and bounced up. "Looks like I'm up. See you around, Wanda. Come by the mud baths. I'm heading there first. It'd be nice to have someone to chat with while I bathe."

The girl waved and skipped off with her attendant. Wanda waved back, feeling happy to have met the lovely girl. The Doctor and River came over to Wanda, sitting on either side of her. The Doctor huffed, frowning at the clerk they had been talking to.

"Useless. She refused to talk about anything except on how 'wonderful and relaxing' everything is," he muttered.

"It's probably the only thing she's allowed to say," River commented.

"I've might have found some useful information," Wand told them. She explained to them about Treni and what the girl had told her. The Doctor frowned, pondering over the story.

"So, this D'Calou sure has turned this place around," he remarked. "I wonder what these mysterious shipments are?"

An attendant came up to them, wearing all white, and had long, black hair, with white crystals clipped into her hair and hung down to her back. She smiled brightly to them.

"Hello, my name is Vorta, and I will be attending to you today. Please follow me," she said cheerfully. She led them down the hall pointing around to where they could go. "Here is our sauna. Then down there is our massaging baths. Over there is our hot rock treatment. Here is our anti-gravity massage for those who want to release the most tension within their muscles. And down at the end is our fabulous mineral mud baths. It's highly recommended that visitors attend to there first."

She came up to come wooden cabinets and pulled out white robes. "Here are your robes for today. Changing rooms for the ladies, here. And for you sir, here." She pointed to the directions, then smiled brightly once again. "If there is anything you need, just give me a call on any of the intercoms within the rooms. Just ask for Vorta. And once again, I recommend you to the mud baths first."

"Oh, why not 'til later? Save the best for last," the Doctor said cheerfully. Vorta's smile wavered slightly, but she beamed away and left them. They all watched her for a moment before looking to the robes in their hands.

"Should we go ahead and get changed?" River asked the Doctor.

"Might as well play the part," he said, shrugging. "Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing what else this place has to offer. Might find some evidence. Not only that, but," he beamed at them, "we did come here to relax, did we not?" He walked away to the men's changing room. River rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, we might as well get changed, too," River said to Wanda. They turned and walked into the room, spotted right away how this area did not seem as decorated or well-kept as the main lobby. Much of it lacked in luster, with the paint on the walls faded and the floors uncared for. River sighed heavily. "Put up appearances for the front, but not the back. Never a good sign. I'm sorry, sweetie. It seems we aren't going to have that day of relaxation as we'd hoped."

"It's all right. The TARDIS always takes us to places we're needed. So, this place must really need our help," Wanda answered, starting to get changed behind a curtain.

"Just make sure to keep your sonic close to you. We have no idea what's really going on here, and you might need it," River told her, also getting changed.

"Don't worry, I will. Luckily, the robes have pockets."

XxXxXxXx

Exploring around the resort, they saw most of it was inadequate. Similar to the changing rooms, some areas had walls with paint peeled and faded. Others were decent enough, but still did not hold that same wondrous features as the front lobby. The other services were nice enough, though Wanda felt almost as if they were merely for show than for real service. She did enjoy the sauna, with steaming rocks in the centre that would produce a melody as they were heated. The hotter the rocks became, the more soothing the melody was. Then the bathing area held massive bubbles that would massage one's body as one soaked.

They now soaked in a large, bubbling hot tub. River sighed loudly as she enjoyed the underwater massage. Wanda relaxed slightly, but kept glancing around the room curiously. So far, they seemed to be the only ones enjoying the other spa treatments. It almost looked as though the resort were empty, yet all the clothing within the storage cabinets in the changing room said otherwise. Where were all the other people, then?

"Geronimo!" The Doctor cried out as he jumped into the tub, creating a huge wave of water all over them. River yelled in disproval while Wanda laughed away at his antics. He popped up from the water, squirting out some from his mouth and beamed away like a bright child. "That's refreshing."

"Nice going. You soaked our towels," River complained loudly. The Doctor blinked when seeing the drenched towels.

"Oops," he replied. River rolled her eyes, getting up out of the tub to get them new towels.

Wanda glanced at the retreating River then back to the Doctor. She saw he would still glance at her then turn away quickly with this strange look in his eyes. Wanda had noticed his strange actions after his first sight of her in the lavender bikini. River had been the one to pick out their swimsuits from the TARDIS. She gave Wanda the bikini while she wore a red one-piece, and had even packed the Doctor some blue swim trunks. Apparently, she had figured the Doctor would be going with them instead of the anti-gravity markets.

Wanda glanced down to her swimsuit, toughing on it slightly. She never wore a bikini before. It felt strange. So revealing. Wanda almost wanted to wear the robe just so that she did not feel so exposed to everything. She wondered if the Doctor felt she should put on the robe as well. Maybe he kept glancing at her because it did not look well on her?

"So, have you found out anything else?" Wanda asked him. He cleared his throat lightly before looking to her.

"Nothing so far," he answered. "Though, it seems as though most of the business is placed solely on these 'mud baths.'"

"It seems so," agreed Wanda.

"I think, after this, we should get dressed and start searching for some real answers," he stated, getting that adventurous look in his eyes. Ready to investigate. Wanda nodded, agreeing with him. He glanced down to her bikini then quickly away again. "So . . . before we do that, would you like to go swimming in their floating pool?"

"Oh, no you don't!" They looked to see River had returned with the towels. She placed them by the tub's side and hopped lightly into the water. She pulled Wanda to her side, staring sternly to the Doctor. "Young Wanda is too innocent and adorable for any of that!" She pointed her finger accusingly at the Doctor. His eyes went wide as if suddenly realizing something.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, putting his hands up in defense.

"Sure you didn't," River retorted. "I know what 'swimming' means. Amy told me plenty."

"What does 'swimming' mean?" Wanda questioned in confusion. Unsure of what exactly the two of them were talking about. They both suddenly seemed to realized what they were saying, looking almost alarmed.

"Nothing!" they both said quickly. Wanda glanced between the two of them, suddenly realizing why River might be getting agitated. She must want to have some alone time with her Doctor. Wanda's presence only inhibited that. Wanda smiled to them both, getting up out of the tub.

"Where are you going?" River asked her, blinking to the sudden leaving of the chestnut girl.

"I'm going to walk around their indoor garden," Wanda answered, wrapping her robe around herself. "I'll be back in a little while. You two have fun and enjoy yourselves. But not _too_ much fun now." She winked at them, smiling and waving as she left the room. They both stared at her, eyebrows raised.

River sighed and shook her head, pointing her thumb back at Wanda's direction.

"Young Wanda. Too adorable and naïve for her own good," she said. The Doctor nodded, humming lightly. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up.

"So . . . the bikini your idea?" he asked lightly.

River smirked playfully. "You're welcome."

XxXxXxXx

Wanda strolled amongst the exotic trees and flowers within the vast greenhouse. All the plants were lush and full of life; at least this part of the resort seemed to be well taken care of. Wanda sat down on a nearby bench, watching some of the alien birds fly around the gardens. She leaned over, sniffing one of the flowers when something caught her eye. A large pipe ran along the bottom of the far off wall. At first she thought it might be a pipe for plumbing, but looking closely, she could see mud dripping out of a crack.

"That's strange," she mumbled. She walked up to the pipe, crouching down to examine it. She looked down the direction of the piping, seeing how it led back towards the direction of the mud bathing room. The clerk did say that the mud baths were a natural spring. Yet, clearly they were pumping the mud into the springs. Not natural at all.

She stood up staring over to where the piping came from. She walked forward, deciding to follow the pipes. Down at the very end of the greenhouse, she came up to a shed of some sorts. The piping ran through the metal wall and into the shed. Wanda tried the door, but found it locked. Sonicking it open, she slowly peeked inside to see a much larger, more vast room than the simple shed it appeared to be. Enormous pools filled with mud bubbled away, all being pumped off to the springs by the pipes running through the greenhouse. Large machines stirred the mud while groups of men poured in large sacks of green powder into the mud from catwalks. They all worked on making sure to get as much as the powder as they could into each pool of mud. After the sacks were emptied, the men would then turn to nearby crates, opening them to pull out more of the powder. Each one of the workers wore heavy protective clothing and thick gloves, seeming very cautious in not letting the powder touch them as they poured it into the mud.

Wanda closed the door slowly, realizing she could have possibly found what the Doctor had been searching for. Turning quickly, she walked hurriedly back down the greenhouse. Knowing she must find the Doctor immediately and tell him of what she discovered. Along the way, she ran into Treni.

"Oh, hi, Treni," she said in surprise of bumping into the girl. She was about to move on when she froze in shock. Treni, the bright and cheerful bouncing girl she had seen before, had changed. The girl no longer seemed to be well. She was horribly pale, her eyes blood-shot, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"H-help . . . help me," she croaked out. The girl collapsed into Wanda's arms.

"Treni! Treni, what's wrong?!" Wanda cried in horror. She wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, dragging her over to a nearby lounge chair to lay her down. "Treni? Come on, wake up. You have to tell me what's wrong." She patted the girl's face, trying to get her conscious again. Treni's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"The mud. I need more mud," she whispered out. She suddenly turned over, becoming sick. She spurted as she heaved. Wanda patted her back, glancing anxiously around. Should she go get the Doctor? He would know what to do. Treni turned back over, panting slightly. "Please. I don't feel well. Please, get me more mud. I didn't feel sick in the mud."

"No. No more mud for you," Wanda said sternly, frowning heavily. "We need to get you to a hospital." She noticed how much Treni shook, almost as if she were freezing. Wanda quickly took off her robe, laying it over the girl as a blanket. She made sure to grab her sonic out of the pocket. "Here. You stay put and rest. I'll be right back. I have to go get a friend of mine. He'll know what to do."

"But the mud—."

"No. Stay." She pointed firmly to the girl. Treni sighed, nodding and closing her eyes to rest. Wanda turned and rushed off. She had to get to the Doctor and fast.

Reaching the end of the greenhouse, two guards suddenly came into the room. Wanda stopped short, standing a few feet away from them.

"Excuse us, ma'am," one said in a hard tone. "You are with the Doctor, yes?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. They both stepped towards her.

"You're going to have to come with us," said the other.

Wanda's eyes went wide with fright. "No thanks!"

She spun around and sprinted off. The guards immediately chased after her. She ran off the path and straight into the jungle of the greenhouse. She pushed her way through the underbrush and ducked under branches, the guards managing to keep up with her the whole time. She ran back onto the path to run across a hover bridge over a large lake. She glanced behind her to see the guards running on the bridge as well. She looked ahead and saw a power unit for the bridge. Perfect.

Skidding next to the unit, she threw it open and sonicked it quickly. It sparked and buzzed loudly. The bridge powered down and collapsed right into the lake. The guards fell with it. They both spurted and splashed as they tried to stay afloat. Wanda smirked at them, giving a small salute before taking off again. She found a far off maintenance storage room. Throwing herself inside, she hurriedly locked it. Panting lightly, she began to panic.

Okay, so, two guards were after her, which most likely meant the Doctor and River was in danger of some sorts. Then poor Treni was still alone and terribly sick in the greenhouse, needing immediate medical care. Then the mud being the main source of all this mess. Of which equaled to . . . to what? She knew she needed to save the Doctor and River, save Treni, stop the mud, and end this resort's obvious corruption. But how?

"What would the Doctor do? What would the Doctor do?" she kept muttering as she paced. She thought of any episodes of which she might reference the Doctor in a decision to make. But none came to mind. She had no idea what the Doctor might do in this situation. She stopped short, coming to a sudden thought. "What would I do?"

She blinked staring to a row of leaf blowers leaning against the wall. She picked one up, studying it carefully in her hand. She glanced over, seeing different tool belts and harnesses on a shelf. She thought back to what the Doctor had said earlier.

_"Also, they have a great potato agriculture."_

A large smile grew on her face, knowing exactly what she could do.

She quickly grabbed a harness and a belt, strapping them on. Then she grabbed a water container, some tubing, and strapping a leaf blower over her shoulder and holding onto another. She unlocked the door and peeked out, making sure there were no guards. She marched out quickly, hoping to get out of the greenhouse without being spotted.

First things first. She needed to make a quick stop to the kitchens.

XxXxXxXx

"You just _had_ to open your big mouth," River grumbled, sounding greatly annoyed.

She and the Doctor were currently tied up to some chairs in a large shipment room of the resort, filled with massive wooden crates all around them. Guards lined up in a circle around the two captives while the big boss, D'Calou, stood in front of them. A large man in a green suit, which barely seemed to fit him, observed them closely. He twitched his upper lip, making the bushy mustache dance around. He rubbed at his bald head and began to pace around in front of them.

They had managed to get caught by the guards after the Doctor snuck in to take samples of the mud in the bathing room. As soon as the readings came back on the sonic screwdriver as to what exactly the mud held, the Doctor had become enraged. He had shouted at the guards, demanding to see the boss. Well . . . they had brought him to the boss all right, dragging River out of the hot tub as well. She currently huffed loudly, irritated that the Doctor had been so careless.

"Who are you two exactly? And that other friend of yours?" D'Calou asked them, demanded from them. He stopped pacing, facing them coldly. "Are you spies? Investigators? Who are you?"

"We've already told you. I'm The Doctor," the Doctor answered severely.

"And I'm River Song," River said, still having a tone of annoyance.

"And that friend of yours?" D'Calou asked them, raising a thick brow.

"None of your business," the Doctor and River barked out together. D'Calou grunted, waving away at the air.

"It doesn't matter. We'll find her eventually," he dismissed. The Doctor tugged on his restraints.

"I swear, if you harm her I'll—," he growled loudly, glaring darkly to the large man.

"You'll what? You're not in the exact position to make threats now, are you, 'Doctor'?" D'Calou said with a smirk. "So, why are you here exactly?"

"We were here to relax," River replied, giving the man her own glare. "But, of course, you just _had_ to be doing something illegal and dangerous."

"Something _very_ dangerous," the Doctor said harshly. "Kexz drug has been banned from all human colonies for a reason. It's deadly for human consumption."

"Only deadly to a certain extent," D'Calou remarked. "Mixing it up with the mud deludes some of the more . . . potent effects of the Kexz. It gives the same delightful affects, while not actually killing anyone."

"Not killing anyone right away," the Doctor countered. "But through time in extensive usage, it slowly absorbs into the skin, eating away at the muscles and destroying mental capabilities. Since it's highly addictive, I'm sure many are suffering from such affects."

"And since it's so addicting, I can make a fortune off of the addicts," D'Calou stated smugly. He smirked, looking proud by his ingeniously wicked, plan.

"And what about the people you're hurting? They're slowly dying through the use of your so called 'mud baths,'" River retorted harshly. D'Calou waved away at her, dismissing her comment.

"It's just business. So what if a few people get a little sick," he responded.

"'A little sick'?! They'll eventually die from that damn drug!" River shouted at him. "You're killing people!"

"Like I said, business," D'Calou retorted. He smirked at them. "And, since you two know so much, it's time we got down to business." He snapped his fingers, making the guards point their weapons at the captives. "Don't worry. Once we're done with you, we'll see to that friend of yours. I'm sure my guards have already taken care of her by now. Goodbye, Doctor and River Song."

He pointed at them, ordering the guards to fire. They were just about to shoot when the storage doors busted open. Everyone in the room froze, turning to the doors to see Wanda standing there. She had a harness and belt strapped on her. A leaf blower held in one hand, and another hooked to her hip. A large water container was strapped to her back by the harness with an assortment of tubing connecting to the container and the leaf blower in hand.

They all stared at her in shock, blinking rapidly. Wanda gave a large grin before flipping the switch on the leaf blower. The machine whirled to life and suddenly, quite rapidly, started shooting out potatoes. D'Calou and the guards duck and ran for cover. Many of the guards were hit by the potatoes and knocked out cold. Wanda rushed over to the Doctor and River, sonicking the ropes to burn them apart.

"Hey, guys! Did I miss much?" she remarked brightly to them. They quickly ran behind large crates, ducking behind them to avoid the rampaging lasers being shot at them. Wanda handed River her other leaf blower, also giving her the belt filled with potatoes. "Here. Thought you might want one, too."

"You know me too well," River replied with a large grin of delight. Grinning madly, she moved around the crates, rapidly shooting off her own potato gun. The Doctor and Wanda saw how she knocked many of the guards down, sending them into unconsciousness. River laughed loudly as she ducked back below the crates when more weapons were fired at them. "I am loving this! I've got to get me one of these!"

"Here's the best part," Wanda said quickly. She grabbed some of the potatoes from her harness, smacking them against the crates and shaking them quickly. She aimed and threw them high, sending some right at the guard's feet. The potatoes exploded into a cloud of gas and mush. The guards coughed loudly, moving away from the gas before collapsing to the ground. "Potato sleeping gas. It works wonders."

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Let's just say, we had a mad inventor living with us back in the village," Wanda replied. "I was good friend with her. She showed me a thing or two." Wanda flipped on her leaf blower, powering it up. She handed over a few of the potato bombs to the Doctor. She held the nozzle up, ready for action. "Now, let's go save the day."

She jumped around the crates, firing off her potato gun and charging forward with a laugh. River and the Doctor stared at her, stunned. River chuckled, elbowing the Doctor in the side.

"Only our Wanderer," she said with smirk. The Doctor laughed in agreement. They both grinned as they rushed from behind the crates. The Doctor with potatoes at hand, and River with potato gun, ready for action.

XxXxXxXx

After detaining D'Calou and his guards, they called the authorities immediately, as well as medical care for the sick people from the mud baths. D'Calou and all his staff were arrested. Each one of them was placed in the hover police vehicles and sent away while the spa goers were tended to by the paramedics. Wanda made sure to get to Treni first. She walked with the girl, holding onto her hand as the medics hovered her out on the stretcher.

"Thank you," Treni spoke hoarsely. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Wanda replied gently. She patted the girl's hand. "And don't worry. This was your first time using the drug, so there won't be any lasting damage to you. You'll just have a nasty headache tomorrow." Treni chuckled lightly.

"Not the first time I've had a hangover," she joked. Wanda chuckled, waving the girl off as the medics transported her away.

Wanda walked back over to the Doctor and River. They both beamed at her. She smiled back as they hugged her.

"That was truly amazing of you," the Doctor commented. "What made you think to make a potato gun?" Wanda shrugged slightly.

"I had a science project involving potato guns with my tutor once," she replied. "Though, I never used a leaf blower before. I'm just glad it worked."

The Doctor threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the TARDIS. River carried their things in her bag, swinging it around lightly. Wanda could not wait to get changed back into her clothes, tried of feeling exposed. Never again was she going to wear a bikini.

"So much for relaxing. This day turned out horribly," River commented.

"Are you kidding? That was fun! I had a blast!" Wanda said happily. She bounced ahead to the TARDIS, spinning around to face them. She grinned brightly. "So, where are we gonna go next to relax?"

XxXxXxXx

Man, I couldn't imagine early First Wanda doing any of that. She sure has grown. :) I hope you guys got in a few laughs with this chapter. I also hope you guys liked this side adventure. Tell me if you did or not in a review, as well as if you would like to see more of these. If everyone does, then I'll try throwing in some more side adventures in the future. :) If not, I'll just stick with normal Doctor adventures.

Reviewers:

**BlueFlame27**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Yeah, I'm there with you on the nearly crying part. I really liked them both. Wish they didn't have to go. :(

**RuthlessNReckless**: Well, I'm glad it wasn't too scary. ;) I'm happy you liked it, though, and think it's good. :D And I know I'm dreading that day, too.

**firedog1235**: Yay! I'm glad you liked Ganger Wanderer. :) I'm going to tell you now, though, that the 'A Good Man Goes to War' adventure is going to be a while off. Hope you're not disappointed by that.

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: My thoughts exactly. You took the words right out of my mouth. :) That's what I hope to get through in writing Wanda as her future selves. She has her differences in personality, but still the same Wanda through and through. Hope I do a good job with it, and that you will like it as well. :)

**Blinked310**: Sweet! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D And you'll just have to wait and see why exactly Ganger Wanderer was so different. ;)

**Sah**: Welcome to the story, new reader! :D And thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy the story so much. And that you like Wanda. :) I'm happy I'm doing good with her character so far. I hope that you continue to enjoy both her and the story in the future. :D

**annie**: Aww, thank you. I'm so happy you like it. :)

**anon**: Thank you bunches! :D I'm glad that you enjoy the story and Wanda so much. :)

Once again, I'd like to thank all reviewers and readers for everything. :) I just can't thank you guys enough. I hope everyone's day is filled with cool bow ties to wear. ;)

~Tinker~


	23. Ch 23: Scribbles

Hello, lovely readers!

Have an update for you all. Hope everyone enjoys it. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 23: Scribbles

Wanda appeared near some train tracks, with large shipping containers and orange caution cones scattered all around. Glancing to her surroundings, she began to wonder where she could have possibly been transported to when she heard the TARDIS engine. It slowly materialized into place between two large, blue shipment containers. She smiled brightly upon seeing the old girl and hearing the famous whooshing, guttural sound. She always did love the TARDIS's famous sound. For to her, it was a sound of hope and home.

She giggled when she saw Ten trying to step out, but was blocked from leaving the ship. Practically running smack into a barrier only two inches from his nose. He had parked with the TARDIS doors facing the blue shipping container, unable to actually leave the old girl. She heard him give a small note in surprise before going back into the ship. It dematerialized for a second before coming back with the doors facing the right away. He stepped back out, giving a small cheer for his success this time around.

"You never can park right," Wanda commented. He blinked in surprise upon seeing her standing there. He pouted lightly when realizing what was said.

"I'd like to see you park the TARDIS," he said sarcastically.

"You have seen her park the TARDIS. She drives _and_ parks much better than you ever could," Rose teased him. She poked the Time Lord in the side before bouncing up and giving Wanda a big hug. "Hey, you. How have you been?"

"I've been great," Wanda replied happily. "You wouldn't believe where I've been off to. A world filled with giant bugs. As big as houses!" Rose made a disgusted face.

"Oh, yuck," she said, revolted by the idea. Wanda laughed at the face her friend made.

"Oh, but they were sweet. Like a bunch of playful dogs. One kept wanting me to play fetch," Wanda said in delight. She hook Rose's arm with her, and then did the same with the Doctor, walking with them both. "So, where are we? I'm guessing," she let go of Rose to lick her finger, pointing it into the air, "2012?"

"Correctamundo," the Doctor said with a grin, then blinked when realizing something. "Oh, I used that word again. I need to remind myself not to say that." Wanda giggled and grinned, linking her arm with Rose once again to continue their walk. They travelled a ways down a nice and quiet neighborhood to see a large banner hanging over the street.

"Thirtieth Olympiad," the Doctor indicated joyfully.

"No way," Rose said in amazement. Wanda beamed brightly.

"Cool! I always wanted to see this 'Olympic' thing for myself," she said excitedly. Both friends turned to stare at her curiously.

"What, seriously? Do you not have the Olympics back home, or something?" asked Rose.

"Nope. We don't have anything like this back in my world," Wanda explained. She frowned, thinking before shrugging slightly. "If fact, not much sports either when I think about it. It was sort of a made up thing for the show."

"No sports? Seriously? How do your world's countries get together then. You know, for sportsmanship, world peace, bringing the nations together, and such?" Rose questioned the Time Lady, frowning slightly with confusion.

Wanda frowned, thinking heavily this time. Trying to remember exactly how the other countries got along in her world. But every time she tried to picture it, her mind went blank. The only thing she could see clearly was her little village. It was the only thing she had ever known or paid attention to. Everything else . . . just sort of slipped through the cracks. "I'm not sure . . . I think the rest of the world got along. I don't remember there being any conflicts or wars, so maybe they didn't see the need to have Olympics. There wasn't much besides my village anyway."

Rose and the Doctor looked to each other, sending a serious gaze and silent comment amongst themselves. Both frowned heavily at what they had heard. Rose shrugged while the Doctor nodded slightly. They looked back to Wanda, each studying her carefully.

"So, have you ever been anywhere outside your village. Another town, or city, or even another country?" the Doctor asked her.

"Nope," Wanda replied, not noticing the serious expressions or observing stares the two were sending her.

"Never?" the Doctor questioned again, trying to push for a real answer. His eyes mixed with an emotion of puzzlement and uncertainty, gazing to the Time Lady as if she were some sort of mysterious object to study. A puzzle to solve.

"Never. I've never been outside my village," Wanda answered lightly. She frowned, pausing in midstep and stopping the two. That could not be right. She knew that was not entirely true. She had been outside her village before. She remembered . . . she and her family had lived somewhere before. Somewhere . . . far away. "There was . . . something though. I . . . I remember . . . I remember there was a place I used to live . . . but . . ."

Wanda began having a hard time concentrating. Things became fuzzy within her mind. She remembered someplace else. Somewhere horrible. But yet the image would not come. All she could see was the village. She knew the memory was there, but it would not surface. Barriers blocked it tightly. However, some cracks were there, leaking out visions . . . horrible visions.

Her ears began to ring and the world started to spin. A horrible, mind numbing headache overcame her. Her hearts pounded away rapidly, banging against her chest. She wobbled, tilting over to fall against the Doctor. He caught her quickly, staring at her with wide and alarmed eyes. Rose let go of Wanda's arm to help the Doctor support her.

"Whoa! Wanda? Wanda, are you all right?" he asked quickly. Rose stared worriedly to the chestnut girl, biting her lip harshly in anxiety.

"I remember. I remember," Wanda kept muttering, her eyelids fluttering rapidly. Her body twitched and jerked slightly as if she were struggling through a horrible terror.

"It's happening again," Rose said anxiously. "What's wrong with her? What's she remembering?" The Doctor stared down nervously to the girl in his arms.

"I'm not sure. But I think . . . it's something horrifying and terrible beyond belief. The stuff of nightmares," he replied evenly. They jumped, startled when Wanda gasped loudly and moved away from the Doctor's arms. She blinked around in confusion, turning to see them standing there and staring worriedly to her.

"What are you two standing there for? Weren't we walking to the Olympics?" she asked them curiously. She turned and walked brightly along down the road. "Come along you two!"

Wanda frowned lightly as she heard her two friends briskly walking after her to follow along. What happened earlier? Everything sort of went blank from her mind. She remembered talking with them, walking together. They had been asking some questions. Then, the next thing she knew, she was standing in the road with them staring weirdly at her. Had she blacked out or something? She must have spaced out for a moment. She shook her head, feeling a lingering headache which was gradually leaving her little by little.

"So . . . what were we talking about earlier?" she asked them slowly, glancing to see they still seemed anxious about something. "I think I blanked out there."

"Well, you sort of—," Rose began to say.

"We were talking about the Olympics! Good old Olympics," the Doctor said quickly, sending Rose a stern gaze. Rose nodded, understanding immediately to stay quiet to what happened.

"Yeah, this is great! I can't believe I didn't think of this," Rose said cheerfully, trying to quickly cover up what she had almost said.

"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling with each other in the sand, and crowds stood around b—no wait a minute. That was club med," the Doctor laughed, bumping into Rose to get her to laugh along. Wanda furrowed her brows slighty at them, noticing that they both seemed to be avoiding something. Trying to talk quickly to cover up an anxious atmosphere with a lighthearted one; avoiding Wanda's question.

Wanda rolled her eyes, guessing it must be a couple thing or something. She glanced over to see a man placing up a poster on a light pole. He walked away hurriedly to move down to the next one. She walked up to see many similar yet different posters tapped onto the pole. Each one was pleading for help, desperate for relief of their misery. Right. She had almost forgotten what happened during this adventure.

"Hey, come check this out," she said in a hushed tone, staring sadly to the missing child posters. The Doctor and Rose came up behind her, staring curiously to the many posters over her shoulder.

"What's taking them, do you think?" the Doctor questioned to them. He turned around to stare carefully at the neighborhood's houses around them. "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this."

"Someone very lonely," Wanda said softly, staring around to the houses. "Someone desperate for love." She spotted the right house, seeing Chloe staring at the trio. The girl held a blank expression as her eyes met Wanda's. With the brown irises of the little girl, Wanda could see a deep loneliness which had been dwelling there for a long while.

"It says they all went missing this week," commented Rose, staring closely at the posters. "Why would a person do something like this?"

"Like I said, very lonely, and very desperate for love, as well," Wanda stated. She watched as Chloe moved away from the window, disappearing from sight. "When you're that lonely, you'll do anything to get it. That's a sneak peek for you: the secret is love and warmth." She walked away while the other two stared at her.

"Doctor, what do we do about Wanda? Is she going to be okay?" Rose asked him quietly, making sure that her voice was hushed so that the Time Lady did not overhear. The Doctor hummed staring off to the retreating Wanda.

"We focus on the missing children for now. Let's worry about Wanda later," he replied in a whisper.

"Something isn't right with her. You remember how she had gotten sick the last time?" Rose whispered as well. "What if this keeps happening?"

"Later," the Doctor said more firmly, walking along after Wanda. Rose stayed behind, staring at the posters for a moment longer.

The Doctor came up beside Wanda, seeing her crouching down in front of a football goal in someone's yard. She held her hand out, feeling at a certain spot on the ground and giggling slightly. He crouched down beside her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned curiously to the girl's odd behavior.

"Seeing if it really did tickle," she responded. She grabbed his hand, holding it over the spot. "Here. Feel it. Doesn't it tickle?"

"Hmm, it does tickle," he said with a laugh. He glanced down to see how she still held his hand softly. He peeked in the corner of his eye to her, seeing how she giggled away at the feeling of the energy pocket. Not paying attention to their held hands. He smiled gently, feeling that same warmth and joy spreading through him whenever they were together. His hearts beating happily to her presence. He was interrupted from his reverie when a man, the father of the missing boy, Tom, called out angrily to them.

"What's your game?" he asked sternly. They both turned to see him standing behind them, staring down harshly at the two. The Doctor mumbled up some excuses, but seeing how the man continued to stare angrily at them, it made the Doctor realize he was being facetious. The man started to get aggressive, asking what exactly they were doing on his lawn. The Doctor and Wanda stood up quickly.

"I-I'm a police officer, we both are, that's what we are. We've got a badge and a-a police car," the Doctor spoke quickly, digging around in his long overcoat for the psychic paper. "You don't have to . . . I can prove it. Just hold on."

"We've had plenty of coppers poking 'round here, and neither of you look or sound like any of them," the man said harshly at them. The Doctor noticed Rose coming up to stand beside the two Time Lords.

"See, look, we've got a colleague, Lewis," he said hurriedly, pointing at a baffled Rose.

"She looks less like a copper than you do," the man retorted.

"Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so . . . ," the Doctor said in dismissal. He finally managed to pull out the psychic paper, showing it around to the other people who had gathered around. "Voila!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Chloe's mother, Trish. She had come out a minute ago upon hearing the commotion from the angry father. Just as the others of the small neighborhood group had. Even a council man, Kel, who had been working on fixing the street for the Olympics, joined the group with interest to the encounter of the Doctor.

"The police have knocked on every door: no clues, no leads, nothing," spoke up an older woman, Maeve.

"Kids run off sometimes. All right? That's what they do," the angry man from before dismissed.

"I saw it with me own eyes," Maeve countered. "Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then . . .," she indicated with her hands of the boy's sudden disappearance, "right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"Why don't we—," the Doctor began to speak.

"Why don't we start with him?" a neighboring woman pointed angrily at Kel. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night." Kel responded angrily and defensively. This led to everyone arguing loudly, yelling at each other.

Wanda pinched her thumb hard. There was one thing she did not like and which had always made her anxious were people fighting. For some reason, the shouting and aggressive tones sparked a deep fear within her. One of which she could not place of where exactly she had required the said fear. She only knew that it had been there ever since she was young, never going away. The Doctor noticed how she began to shuffle her feet, staring nervously around to the shouting people. He frowned, not liking the fright he saw within her eyes.

"Finger on lips!" he shouted angrily at the arguing group. He stared firmly, making sure they all did so, even Rose. He glanced over to see Wanda doing the same, looking more relaxed now that everyone had calmed down. He spoke again, but calmer this time. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?"

"Uh, can I . . .," Maeve indicated for permission to speak. The Doctor nodded for her to do so. Maeve let her finger drop, pointing to the surrounding neighborhood."Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a _person_. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

By this time, both Rose and Wanda stared up to Trish's house. Watching how Chloe stared down at them once more. Wanda turned her attention back to Maeve, not wishing to make the girl grow suspicious of a stranger staring for too long.

"Don't worry. I promise, by the end of this day, we will get your children back," Wanda spoke gently to Maeve. The people around looked skeptical to Wanda, but Maeve smiled in relief. All walked away besides her. She walked up and patted Wanda's hands gratefully.

"Thank you, my dear. That's a relief to hear," Maeve said happily. She walked away to return to her house as the others had.

"That's a big promise to uphold," the Doctor remarked. "Think we can do it?"

"Of course we can," Wanda said brightly. "Now, let's get to sniffing around, shall we?"

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor ended up doing just that, walking around, sniffing the air as if smelling for clues. They toured around the neighborhood, searching for any evidence or hints to the lost children. So far, they discovered in each location a metal smell within the air, and the same energy pocket as they have found by the football goal. The Doctor concluded that whatever had taken the children must have used a lot of power.

They now walked along, coming out of an alley way. Rose spotted a ginger cat walking along the lawn. She petted the cat happily, then followed it when it walked off. The cat walked into a nearby open box, and then vanished completely. Rose stared at the box in shock when she looked inside and saw the cat no longer within.

"Doctor. Wanda," she called over to them. They both walked over to Rose, staring intently to the box. The Doctor cried out in delight to feeling the massive residue energy left behind by the cat's transportation away. He became thoroughly impressed by whatever had taken the cat.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic energy," he noted after he set the box down. He started to turn around on the spot, staring around to all the houses. "We need to find the source of that power. Find the source, and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see." The two girls nodded to him, deciding to split up in their search.

Wanda strolled around, already knowing what, or who, exactly they needed to find. She only had to wait for the moment to arrive. Until then, she could enjoy the nice day out and the discussion of the Olympics from the few other neighbors who dared venture outside. She wondered if they would actually get a chance to see the Olympics after they saved the children.

A loud bang echoed off next to her. She paused, staring off to the garage where the noise had come from. She glanced around, seeing no Rose or Doctor around in sight. Had Rose not been the one to find the scribble creature? Wanda shrugged, guessing she might as well let the creature out so the Doctor could deactivate it. She walked up and carefully opened up the garage door. Nothing. There was no a single sight of the creature, only a sitting car and a few bikes. She frowned, seeing nothing within the garage. That's funny. She could have sworn—

"Ah!" she cried out as the scribble creature hit her square in the chest, zooming out of the garage. She landed with a small 'oof' on the ground. Rubbing her sore backside, she frowned to the scribble creature flying around above in the air. "Oh, there you are." She hopped up, ducking to avoid the creature as it zoomed at her once more. She glanced around the street, still not seeing the Doctor anywhere nearby. He should have been here by now. Why was he not here?

She gasped ducking again when the creature zoomed in for another attack. Her eyes went wide, realizing that the timeline, once again, was changing. She sprinted down the street quickly, running away from the creature and going to find the Doctor. She had no idea how to deactivate the creature herself. She had yet reached the workings of object's biosignatures and how to deactivate inanimate creations within her studies. Only the Doctor knew how.

She gasped as the creature slammed into her, knocking her down. She rolled over to see it go straight for her face. Screaming in fright, she batted it away, trying to keep it away. It scratched and cut at her hands. It managed to encase her face, cutting away at it. She was able to throw it off. Then she jumped up and ran down the street at full speed. It chased after her quickly, slamming into her back again and again to knock her off her feet. She succeeded in staying up, not falling to the ground this time.

"Doctor! Doctor, Rose, help!" Wanda screamed, trying to not let the creature cut at her anymore. The Doctor and Rose came sprinting around the corner from a nearby alleyway moments later, gazing around wildly in alarm to Wanda's cries of fear. Catching the sight of the bleeding Time Lady, the Doctor pointed his sonic fiercely at the scribble creature, shutting it down and turning it into a small ball which then bounced away on the street. Wanda turned, watching it roll away.

She shook from her ordeal, frightened by what just happened. The timeline had altered again. Rewritten from what it should have been. Wanda knew needed to remind herself of such occurrences. She had grown too comfortable in believing all would turn out as she had seen. This . . . was a nasty reminder for her to stay focused and not simply stroll around with ease. She must remain vigilant. Time never ran smoothly. Even if one had seen it in advance, it could change in an instant. Anything could change . . . anything. Even something as horrible as someone close to her dying. Such as one of the Doctor's companions . . ., or even the Doctor himself. Images of Bad Wolf flashed rapidly through her mind.

She shivered at the thought as the Doctor ran up and turned her around to check up on her. He was careful to examine the cuts all over her hands and face. Rose ran past, picking up the small, deactivated scribble creature.

"Wanda, are you okay? What happened?" the Doctor asked worriedly, alarmed by all the cuts on her. Luckily, most were light scratches. Only a few were deep. He pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, swiping away at the blood.

"I thought . . . I thought you would be just around the corner. Like you had been on the show," Wanda barely whispered, continuing to stare off in a frightful daze to what happened. He frowned lightly, staring firmly to her.

"Not everything from that show is accurate," he said sternly. Wanda stared up to him, her eyes wavering.

"I know," she spoke quietly. She rushed forward, hugging him tightly while shaking. This had only been a small incident, but next time . . . everything could change. She just prayed she would be there to make sure nothing happened to the ones she cared for. She hoped with all her might . . .that Bad Wolf would not be of what she has seen. And that Gallifrey . . . . Wanda began to shake even more.

The Doctor stared at her, stunned how shaken she was by the incident. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her head lightly. He and Rose sent each other a look, worried over the Time Lady. First her memory relapse, and now this. Today had not been going well for her.

"Come on, let's get you to the TARDIS," he said gently. He started to steer her down the street. Wanda remained standing firm.

"No. We need to get to Chloe's house. If this changed, then things might change there too," she said hurriedly, frightened to think today will not go well.

"No. TARDIS," he replied, remaining quite stern in his firm determination to get her healed. He began to push her along on the street, steering her back down the street to the direction of which the TARDIS was parked.

Wanda pinched her thumb as she walked beside the Doctor, feeling his hand push into her back softly as he made sure she kept moving. She gazed up to Chloe's house, seeing the young girl staring out to the passing trio. "But . . ."

"It's fine. Really. Nothing else is going to happen. Besides, I need to analyze this." He grabbed the deactivated scribble creature out of Rose's hand, tossing it up in the air. "Gotta find out what this little beauty is."

Wanda sighed heavily, not wishing to wait any longer. If one thing changed today, then everything could go downhill from here. "It's a creature made of graphite, animated by ionic energy, and created by Chloe Webber. That's why we _really_ need to get to her house."

The Doctor pouted at her. "Awww, you took all the fun out of it."

"We need to get to her house." Wanda started turn around only to be held back by the Doctor and Rose.

"No," the Doctor stated sternly.

"TARDIS," Rose agreed. They both dragged the reluctant Time Lady along, getting her to move with them.

"But you know what the creature is now. We don't need to analyze it," protested Wanda.

"Yeah, but we need to get you patched up. We can go to Chloe Webber's house later," the Doctor responded. He saw how Wanda continued to stare worriedly and anxiously around. He smiled to her in reassurance. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise."

XxXxXxXx

So, what did everyone think? I hope they're good thoughts. :) Please, leave a review if you'd like to send me a comment, or a thought, or input for the story, or even just to say hello! :D

Reviewers:

**annie**: Glad you liked the little side adventure of mine. :) As well as you enjoying Wanda and the story so much. As to all of your questions, all I'm allowed to say is spoilers. ;) But I will give a sneak peek: Donna will be making an appearance in the near future.

**pottergoose**: I thought it would be a nice touch. ;) Glad you liked it so much. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: lol I'm happy you enjoyed it so much. And yes, I wanted last adventure to really have Wanda grow up to depend on herself, as well as thinking outside the box to a situation. :) I'm happy I portrayed it well, and that you enjoyed it so much.

**RuthlessNReckless**: lolz Glad I was able to make you laugh. Hope I can do that again in the future. :D

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed it. :)

**TheAdorableNerd**: I'm so happy you liked it so much. :D

**MinecraftLover00**: lol Glad you enjoyed it so much. I'll try to do more in the future. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Glad you liked it. :) Yeah, Eleven is really good with her, mostly because he's really trying to make up for what he did as his Ninth incarnation. Also, for other reasons. ;) And you'd be right about her not taking the 'corruptions' well. Also, very good thought. :)

**Blinked310**: Yay! Glad I made you laugh. :) I like to throw humour in, but I'm usual not that good at it. I'm happy I did well with the last chapter. :) I'll try to make more original chapters in the future. Though, they might be more relaxed than the last one. Hope that isn't a issue for anyone.

**firedog1235**: I'm sorry you did not like it that much. But don't worry, I won't get side tracked from the main cannon adventures. :) Though, even if it's a side adventure, none of the chapters are ever fillers. Every chapter progresses the story more. And I always place small hidden information into each chapter, which will help anyone uncover the truth to the mystery of Wanda or even catch onto spoilers for future chapters. :) Some of these are in plain sight, and others not so much. But you always have to be on the look out for them. ;)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed it. Yes, River is very naughty. LoL And Wanda's innocence really is just apart of who she is. Though, as a quick sneak peek: a certain incarnation might not be as innocent. ;)

**Sah**: Welcome back! :D I'm really happy you enjoy the story so much. And Wanda,too. Aww, thank you. :) But I'm totally sure you're an amazing writer. :D Much better than little old me. lol I'm also glad you liked the side adventure so much. I'll try to do more in the future. Though, I might have out done myself with with the last chapter. lol Thanks for the love and support! :D

**Kayla**: Yay! I'm glad you like Wanda. :) Aww, thank you. I really try my best with the writing. I just hope I can stay as good as I am now. :)

So many reviews for this chapter! Woot! Thank you! Thank you all so much for the support. I hope that all reviewers and readers have the best day ever! :D

~Tinker~


	24. Ch 24: Love and Warmth

Hiya, readers!

**Important Note: **I noticed how when I posted up the last chapter the other day, it did not post up correctly. It did not actually post up on the site until at least 10-12 hours later. I'm so sorry about that. I'm not sure if it was an issue with the site itself, or maybe a fault on my part. I also took notice of issues with the reviewing system as well. I'm hopeful that the issues will be resolved. At least with the chapter updates. If any of you see there is still issues with the updates or the reviewing system, please contact me by PM to let me know. I will try to contact the FF support to see if the issues may be fixed. :)

So, enough of me rambling. Please, enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful read! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 24: Love and Warmth

The Doctor dabbed at Wanda's face with a cloth soaked in a medical solution to heal the cuts. She winced as the liquid stung when closing up the larger cuts. He gave a sympathetic look, continuing away at her face and hands.

"You know, I could do this myself," she mumbled. He just shushed her. She sighed, relaxing into the chair of the medical bay. "I'm sorry I keep getting injured. I'm just really accident-prone. Shelly used to tease me about it all the time. Said how I could trip on air."

"You do seem to run into trouble," he joked, chuckling some.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I ran into you, didn't I?" She giggled at his pout.

He sat down the cloth, smiling that all the cuts were now healed. "There. All better."

He lifted up a mirror for her to see her face. All cuts completely erased. She smiled, happy that he had cared enough to help heal her. Really, she was not bothered by whether or not she looked a little scratched up. The cuts or bruises gave her face some character, telling of the adventures she had been on. Besides, they would just heal in the end anyway.

They walked down the corridors, going back to the control room where Rose waited for them. The Doctor chuckled slightly while they walked.

"What?" Wanda questioned him, wondering what was so funny.

"You've been teasing me," he replied. He grinned largely at her. "Normally, only your other incarnations do that."

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you mad with the teasing," she said quickly, hoping he was not annoyed with her. She had just become so used to being with Eleven for so long. They had gotten into the habit of teasing each other back and forth. River had been the main influence, encouraging Wanda to join in teasing the Doctor. The two females had sort of bonded even closer than before in joking around together.

"Not at all. I find it funny that you're so relaxed enough to joke around now. You've come a long way from the shy girl I once knew," Ten said happily. She smiled with pride to that, realizing he was right. She hardly ever felt shy anymore, and felt comfortable with having a voice and being around other people.

"I guess it's because I've gotten used to everything," she explained. "I have been with you for a while now. Almost eight months I think." He paused briefly in his step before continuing on. A solemn expression taking over.

"Eight months," he repeated.

"Almost." Wanda blinked, looking at his sad expression. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He frowned, thinking. It would not be long now.

They met Rose in the control room and together walked off to Chloe's house. They reached the home and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for Trish to answer the door. Eventually, she opened the door, and after some persuasion, she let them in. Realizing that they might be able to help her daughter with the problems Chloe had been going through. Trish showed them inside to the living room. The telly was on, showing them the torch bearer coming closer to the neighborhood's street. Rose and Wanda sat down on the sofa while the Doctor stood by the telly, facing Trish.

"She stays in her room most of the time," Trish started to explain. "I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She'll give me nothing, just ask to be left alone."

"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose asked her. Trish remained silent for a moment, a haunted look within her eyes.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago," Trish replied, hesitant to even discuss it. Rose stared at the woman with sympathy.

"I'm sorry," Rose said softly.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him." Trish looked away, staring off in a daze, remembering the terrible things she and Chloe had gone through. Wanda stared sadly at the mother, wishing neither her nor her daughter had to go through something as awful as that.

"Well . . . let's go and say hi," the Doctor said quickly, not wishing to dwell on the touchy subject. Trish looked back to him, snapping out of her stupor.

"I should check on her first. She might be asleep," said Trish, looking nervous to do so. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, seeing the hesitation to even go check up on her daughter.

"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" he asked. Trish gazed to him, silent in thought.

"I want you to know, before you see her, that's she's really a great kid," she spoke urgently.

"Of course she is," Wanda said gently. Trish turned her gaze to her, seeing Wanda smiling kindly. "She's just lonely. She wants to open up to you about it, but doesn't know how to." Trish remained staring at her, seeming to be bewildered by this statement. Wanda glanced over to Rose, seeing how the girl remained staring off to Trish. "May I use your loo?"

Trish nodded, indicating in the direction for Wanda to go. She stood up, leaving the Doctor and Rose to continue discussing on Chloe's behavior. She heard how Trish went on saying how wonderful her daughter was, trying to convince them to see the good in Chloe. Good that Trish herself found hard to see anymore.

Wanda walked up the stairs, going towards the Chloe's room. She knew Rose was really the one meant to do this . . . but something felt off about this adventure. She had been at unease since the scribble creature incident. Afraid that today might not go as well as she remembered from the show. She may just be over thinking things, but . . . better to be safe than sorry. She would take no chances for anyone getting hurt today.

She went straight into the hallway cupboard. Knowing how Chloe would be coming out at any moment. Just as she shut the doors of the cupboard, Chloe walked out of the room and went downstairs. Wanda waited until the young girl's footsteps receded before she opened the doors, going quickly into Chloe's room. She gazed around to the room, seeing the vast amounts of drawings on the wall. All of children, animals, and flowers colored in brightly. Of all the drawings of children, Wanda saw how they stared out sadly to the world. All in a state of despair to their situation. She walked up and stared kindly to them.

"Don't worry. We'll get you all out. I promise," she spoke softly to them. She saw how a few seemed to smile, while others remained sad. A cupboard rattled loudly behind her. She glanced over to it then back to the children. They looked fearful to her, seeming to be calling out in a warning.

"It's fine, don't worry. I know what it is and I won't let it hurt any of you," she assured them. She walked over to the cupboard cautiously, reaching forward and opening it up. A gush of wind rush at her, blowing around her hair and the clothes within. She push back some of the clothes to see vicious looking drawing, scribbled on the back of the cupboard, of a hateful man with horns and glowing eyes. It growled loudly at her.

"I'm coming. I'm coming to hurt you," it growled out.

"Oh, shut up," Wanda muttered. She shut the door harshly, resisting the powers it tried to use over her to draw her into the small space. The same powers it would have used over Rose, ready to destroy her. Wanda was glad she had come up in place of Rose. The girl might have not been able to resist the energy as she had in the show.

Wanda found a nearby piece of yarn, and tightly tied together the rattling doors to the monster-drawing inside. She smiled proudly; glad to have kept the monster at bay . . . for now.

"See. Nothing to worry about," she told the rest of the room. The children-drawings smiled, joyful that everything had gone fine. She returned the smile. She then stared evenly back to the growling and rattling cupboard.

_Doctor, you might want to get up here. _She called out urgently. She heard the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. The Doctor rushed into the room, looking around in a small panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in a rush, coming into the room towards her. He stopped halfway in the room, looking to the growling and rattling cupboard.

"What's in there?" asked Rose. She, Trish, and Chloe came in behind the Doctor, staring in alarm at the cupboard.

"A drawing. And a pretty nasty one at that," Wanda explained.

"A drawing? What drawing?" asked Trish, going up to the cupboard to open it. Wanda stopped her quickly.

"Bad idea," Wanda told her, moving the mother's hands away from the door. "It's a drawing of your husband. Chloe's fear of her father, in the way she saw him." Trish looked at her daughter in alarm.

"Why did you draw that?" she asked.

"I drew him yesterday," Chloe explained, staring evenly at her mother.

Trish stared at Chloe is disbelief, and asked, "Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?" Chloe hesitated for a second before answering.

"I dream about him, staring at me," she answered.

Trish shook her head slightly, utterly unbelieving to the child's unwillingness to let go of the past. "I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

"Trish, don't be mad with Chloe," Wanda said, trying to calm the mother down. "It's hard putting something as frightening as that behind you."

"We need to stay together," Chloe spoke up over Wanda. Trish stared firmly to her daughter.

"Yes, we do," she said, nodding to Chloe and glad that the young girl saw it that way. Chloe stared harshly at her mother.

"No, not you. _Us_," she replied angrily. The Doctor, who had been studying the drawings on the other side of the room, turned curiously to Chloe when hearing this. Chloe stared evenly to her mother, having a strange daze in her eyes. "We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right." Trish walked up, holding Chloe tightly in fear to what she was saying.

"Trish, the drawings—," Wanda began explaining.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room?" Trish asked harshly, glaring at Wanda. "Get out of my house." Wanda stared calmly back.

"Trish, I know you've seen what Chloe's drawings can do," she spoke in a soft and even tone. She looked over to Chloe. "Why don't you tell us about the drawings?"

"I don't want to hear any more of this," Trish said firmly.

"I do," the Doctor spoke up.

"Well, I don't, now get out," said Trish remaining firm.

"Chloe has a power, and she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks," Rose spoke up, trying to help Wanda and the Doctor reason with the women. "She's using it to snatch the kids."

"Get out," Trish demanded again, though this time wavering. Knowing the truth was there, but refusing to believe it.

"You've seen those drawings move," stated Wanda. "I know you have."

"I haven't seen anything," Trish said defensively, dismissing Wanda's statement.

"Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye," the Doctor stated evenly. Trish turned sharply to him. The Doctor walked up to her, determined to get her to see the truth. "And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right, and if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of ever again."

"She's a child," said Trish.

"And you're terrified of her," the Doctor remarked. Trish's eyes went wide, realizing the truth to that statement. The Doctor's gazed softened some, becoming understanding to the mother's denial. For, in many ways, it was the mother's act of protecting her child."But there's no one to turn to cause who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one . . . except me."

There was a moment of silence as Trish stared at the Doctor, her eyes gazing at him with unease. "Who are you?"

The Doctor continued to stare evenly at her. "I'm help."

XxXxXxXx

After a while of explaining to Trish on what was happening to Chloe and the drawings, they managed to persuade her to allow them to have a serious discussion with her daughter. Chloe sat on her bed while they stood in front of her. The Doctor observed her carefully. Chloe stared back evenly. He slowly crouched in front of her, placing his fingers on her temples. Her eyes at first widened at the touch, then they rolled up and her eyelids twitching. The Doctor closed his eyes as he concentrated. Then Chloe fell back with the Doctor gently laying her on her bed. Trish made a move to stop him, worried for her daughter's safety. But Wanda and Rose held her back, reassuring her to trust the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped back away from the bed, staring evenly to Chloe.

"Now we can talk," he said to the young girl.

"I want Chloe," came a raspy voice from Chloe, the entity within now taking control of the young girl. "Wake her up. I want Chloe."

"Who are you?" the Doctor questioned evenly, ignoring the demand.

"I want Chloe Webber!" the entity demanded fiercely, slamming Chloe's hand against the bed.

"What've you done to my little girl?" Trish asked, horrified by what was happening.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Rose, staring at Chloe with uncertainty. The Doctor ignored them both, focused on the task at hand.

"I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child," the Doctor said loudly, staring fixedly to the child. "I request parley in compliance with the shadow proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or policies," the entity retorted. The Doctor raised a brow.

"So, what do you care about?" he asked evenly.

"I want my friends," demanded the entity.

The Doctor crouched down to sit closer to Chloe. "You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey . . . a thousand of your lifetimes. But now, I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it!"

"Name yourself."

"Isolus."

The Doctor stared in shock, everything suddenly piecing together and making sense to him. "You're Isolus. Of course!"

"Our journey began in the deep realms, when we were a family." The entity used Chloe to rapidly draw a picture on a nearby page, putting together a picture for them. It drew a picture of its mother, a beautiful creature looking to be a mix between a jellyfish and a flower.

The Doctor began to explain what exactly an Isolus was. Wanda listened absently as she watched Chloe draw. Wanda already knew that the Isolus were empathic entities who travel together in deep space with millions of brothers and sisters. They would travel through space for thousands and thousands of years, riding inside of pods which travel by using the heat of solar flares. All through this time, they use their ionic powers to create worlds around them to play in while they wait to grow up. They were linked together, sustained with, and only with, love. An Isolus could not be alone. Without love, they would be lost. How lonely and woeful the Isolus must feel. Especially with it being a child. Something such as being separated from one's family, particularly when one is a child and in such a traumatic way . . . it must be heart wrenching. Wanda blinked out of a solemn stupor, realizing the Doctor was done talking.

"Why did you come to Earth?" the Doctor finally asked the Isolus after he finished explaining.

"We were too close," the Isolus explained in its raspy voice. It flipped to another page, beginning to draw again.

"That's a solar flare from you sun," the Doctor observed from the drawing. "Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."

"Only I fell to Earth," the Isolus told them. "My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone."

The Doctor stared curiously at Chloe. "You pod crashed. Where is it?"

"My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her."

"You empathized with her." The Doctor petted the side of Chloe's face lightly, feeling sad for the lonely entity. "You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you"

Chloe began to cry, tears streaming down her face. "I want my family. It's not fair."

"I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

The entity became angry. "I am alone." The cupboard doors banged loudly. The growling rang out loudly within the room. The monster-drawing from within called out viciously, wanting to come after Chloe. The young girl on the bed began to shake, reliving her fears within her mind.

The Doctor quickly asked Trish to calm her. Trish rushed forward and began to sing a gentle lullaby, calming the girl from her fears. Slowly, Chloe stopped shaking and the drawing within the cupboard receded. Leaving the room silent while Trish cried over a sleeping Chloe.

"He came to her because she was lonely," cried the mother. "Chloe, I'm sorry." She cried, hugging her daughter close.

XxXxXxXx

They help Trish gather up all the colored pencils, crayons, pens, and anything else they could think of that the entity might use to draw with. They walked out quickly from the house, going back to the TARDIS. The Doctor needed to build a device that could follow the weak trace of the Isolus pod.

They arrived to the ship, and once inside, the Doctor immediately began working on creating the device. While the Doctor and Rose talked over the lonely being, the Doctor sympathizing and Rose only seeing it as a terror, Wanda leaned against a near pillar. She stared off to nothing. Her eyes swirled with a distant look.

Something about that lonely Isolus felt . . . familiar. As if she had known someone like that before. Or . . . as if she herself had felt like that before. She had felt that same loneliness. That same loss of love. So alone, and so unloved. But how could she have felt that? All she had ever known was her wonderful and loving family and friends back in her village. Right? There could be nothing more there. No reason for her to feel this way. Was there? But that same sense of loneliness plagued her. She could feel it pounding away at her hearts. Why was she feeling this way?

"Wanda? Are you all right?" Rose called out to her. Wanda blinked, pulling out of her stupor to see the Doctor and Rose gazing anxiously at her.

"Huh? Uh . . . yeah. Sorry. Spaced out there for a minute," Wanda said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rose. Wanda stared at them for a second before looking away, staring off to nothing once again.

"I don't know. I feel like . . . I've felt that same loneliness as the Isolus and Chloe are feeling," she spoke in a very solemn and hushed tone. "Like I've have been searching for a family and friends as well. Desperate for them. I've been alone, too." Wanda winced and hissed as a sharp headache stabbed at her mind. She reached up with one hand, gripping at her head. Her hearts sped up rapidly. Her ears began to ring loudly, and things tilted in the room slightly.

"Wanda?" the Doctor called out worriedly. Wanda shook her head, pushing away the strange feeling. She was just sympathetic with the creature and over thinking things. That was all. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind from these thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I should have been helping you make that," she apologized quickly.

"No, it's fine. I'm already finished," the Doctor said lightly, lifting up the device for Wanda to see a finished product. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just got a bad headache there. But don't worry, it went away," Wanda said, wishing to forget the experience and feelings. She was just missing her family and old friends. That was it. She turned and started walking to the TARDIS doors. "We better hurry. The Isolus won't wait forever."

The two others stared with uncertainty to the Time Lady. Once the doors were closed, Wanda having walked outside without them, Rose turned sternly to the Doctor.

"We have to do something. We can't keep letting this happen," she said urgently to him. The Doctor sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"I know, but what do you want us to do? Huh? Just go up to her and ask her questions about her life story, causing her even more pain?" he grumbled in frustration.

"You're the Doctor. Figure something out," Rose protested. He glared at her with aggravation.

"What am I supposed to figure out when I don't even know what's wrong with her?" he bit out.

Rose's angry stare lessen, looking fearfully at the Doctor. "I'm just scared, Doctor. I don't want anything to happen to her."

The Doctor's gaze lessened as well. "I know. I'm scared, too." They turned quickly when Wanda poked her head back inside the TARDIS.

"Well? Are you guys coming or what?" she called to them. They both hurriedly went to the door and followed her out.

"Okay, it's about two inches across, dull gray, like a gull's egg, very light," the Doctor explained as they walked away from the TARDIS.

"So, these pods, they travel from sun to sun, using heat, yeah, so it's not all about love and stuff," Rose went on to contemplate.

"Not all about love, but essential. It needs both heat and love to travel," Wanda explained. "Right, Doctor? . . . Doctor?" Glass shattered behind them. They both turned sharply, looking to see the device the Doctor had been carrying smashed to pieces on the ground. The Doctor, and even the TARDIS, had vanished. Wanda's eyes went wide with horror.

"No, no, no!" she cried out, rushing over to where the Doctor had been only seconds ago. "I'd forgotten!" She gripped her head in panic, not believing how she could have forgotten this. She had remembered earlier, but after the scribble creature incident it had slipped her mind. She had been so caught up with everything else.

"What happened? Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked in alarm.

"It's the Isolus. It took him," Wanda said rapidly. She let go of her head, spinning around and rushing off. "We have to go!"

They sprinted back down to Chloe's house. Rose ran off to the house while Wanda went to the council bin man, Kel. Not even bothering with going to Chloe, knowing it was useless. Kel kneeled on the ground happily stroking at his finished work on the road. An expression of pride written all over his face. Wanda felt sorry for what she was about to do.

She rushed to Kel's van, throwing open the doors. Kel looked up, seeing her rummaging in the van.

"Hey, that's a council van. Out," he called out at her, getting up from the ground to make her leave. Wanda jumped out of the van with a pickaxe in hand. He paused, staring wide eyed at her. "Whoa, wait, wait a minute."

He protested more as Wanda rushed over to the tar spot he had been working on. She swung the pickaxe high in the air and brought it down with all her might. It hit the ground hard, breaking away pieces of the road. She kept at it, breaking apart the spot until she reached the under layer. Dropping the pickaxe, she fell to her knees and started to dig through the rubble. The small pod surface right at her hand. She grabbed it, holding it up with joy. She was that much closer to saving the Doctor.

"What is it?" Kel asked in surprise to the sight of the small pod. Wanda smiled brightly to him.

"It's a spaceship!" she shouted with glee. Making sure to pick up the pickaxe again, she rushed towards the house, giving a backwards glance to Kel. "Real sorry 'bout the road, by the way. It really was great craftsmanship." Kel merely blinked at her in disbelief. Wanda gave him one more apologetic smile before sprinting more hurriedly to the house. She ran into Rose who had been rushing back out of the house.

"Wanda, she won't give the Doctor back. She's a terror! We have to find that pod," Rose said in a rush. Wanda held up the pod for Rose to see. Rose's face lit up with joy. "You found it!"

"Yep," Wanda stated with pride, handing it to Rose carefully. "Now, remember. The secret is love and warmth." She closed Rose's hands tightly at it, patting them before walking quickly inside, knowing that, any minute now, the Isolus would be taking the Olympic crowd.

Sure enough, as soon as they both walked into the living room, the announcer on the telly stated in disbelief how the entire crowd had vanished. All gone in an instant. Wanda rushed onward, holding the pickaxe tightly as she ran upstairs. Rose, Kel, and Trish all close behind.

Wanda did not even bother with trying the door, knowing the Chloe had placed a chair in front of it. She immediately began breaking the door down with the pickaxe, splintering it apart. She made a wide enough gap in the door for her to stick her hand in and move the chair out of the way. Opening the door fully, she saw how the Chloe had already begun to draw the world on the wall. Ready to bring everyone into a drawing so then they would never be alone. The cupboard door on the side rattled roughly. The yarn tied to the doors straining to keep the monster within.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair!" the Isolus said angrily at them. Rose held out the pod to Chloe.

"Look, we've got your pod," Rose said, staring worriedly to the roaring cupboard.

"The pod is dead," the Isolus retorted.

"Not it—it only needs heat," Rose said quickly.

"It needs more than heat," the Isolus answered.

"What, then?" Rose asked hurriedly.

"Rose, the secret is love and warmth," Wanda said evenly, not taking her eyes off of Chloe. Rose stared at the Time Lady, confused to the answer. Wanda's eyes shifted somewhat anxiously as she gazed to Chloe. "What is a beacon of love and warmth to this world? The one thing my world does not have?" Over a laptop in Chloe's room, the announcer spoke of the close arrival of the torch bearer, the torch now being seen as a symbol love. Rose's eyes went wide with realization.

"The torch," Rose stated with glee.

"Good. Now, go. I need to be here," Wanda told her, sending Rose off. Rose and Kel rushed off, while Trish and Wanda remained. Wanda knew they would not make it in time. She saw that now. Chloe was too close to being done with her drawing. The world would be sucked in and would vanish forever.

"Please, listen to me. You can't do this," Wanda said evenly, trying to move towards the young girl, but stepping back when the cupboard rattled loudly. "This isn't how love works. You can't force it like this."

"I will not be alone! I cannot be alone!" the Isolus said harshly. "It's not fair!"

"I know. I know, it's not fair. It's never fair being alone," Wand said soothingly. "But you can't bring in people, forcing them to love. Love doesn't work that way."

"They will learn to love," the Isolus insisted, getting closer to finishing the drawing.

Wanda shook her head slowly. "Not this way."

Chloe's eyes narrowed determinedly as the Isolus was fixed solely on its task. "Then, at least I will not be alone."

"But you will. Don't you see? Making up a world around you, filled with fake family and friends. You'll feel that, knowing none of it's real. None of that love is real. And you'll feel even lonelier than before. So much more alone."

"Liar! I will not be alone! You're just saying that because you want your Doctor back!"

Wanda's eyes widened, seeing one last spot to be colored in. Chloe reach up and went to color it. Rushing forward quickly, taking the Isolus and Chloe by surprise, Wanda wrapped her arms around the young girl in a tight hug.

"Please. Please stop," Wand cried, shaking lightly with tears falling down her face. "Please. Please give him back. I beg you." Chloe froze, the crayon held in place to the last small spot. Wanda let out a small sob as she felt her hearts beating rapidly in terror. "Please don't hurt him, don't take him. Don't take any of them."

"I am alone," the Isolus breathed sadly.

Wanda rubbed Chloe's shoulder gently. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't want you to be alone. I don't want anyone to ever be alone. But sometimes we need to be lonely, to be alone, if we truly wish to learn to love. Because then, it makes it even more wonderful and amazing once you gain that joyous love. And you never let it go once you have it, because you learn to always treasure it close in your heart."

Chloe slowly lowered the crayon from the drawing, staring blankly to it. The Isolus felt a rush of love and warmth . . . but not from the distantly activated pod.

"The Doctor . . . he means a lot to you, doesn't he?" the Isolus questioned softly.

"Yes," Wand responded without even thinking. The Isolus stared to the almost finished drawing, in a daze from the emotions coming from the Time Lady.

"I can go home now," the Isolus breathed happily.

Wanda smiled, giving the young girl a light squeeze. "Run home, little one. Find your family and be with them always. Love and treasure them forever."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Wanderer. Goodbye, Chloe Webber. I love you." Chloe breathed out as the Isolus left her. It zoomed out the window and back to its pod, ready to be with its family once again.

Chloe awoke from her daze, looking over to her mother and rushing over to the woman after Wanda let go. She smiled to them, happy for their reunion. She felt greatly relieved to have stopped the day from going horribly wrong as it almost had. She looked over to see all the pictures slowly losing their images. All being released from their prison. Wanda walked over quickly, grabbing the one drawing she worried over most. She saw how the TARDIS image slowly faded from the drawing, the Doctor soon to follow. She beamed at the smiling image.

"You might want to get over to the Olympic stadium," she spoke happily. "The torch bearer is going to have a few problems, and you're the perfect one to solve it." She winked as the image of the Doctor faded away. She giggled as she saw the Doctor wink back to her before disappearing completely.

She sat down the blank page, knowing that it was time to get out of the room. Trish and Chloe had already left, leaving her alone with the drawing coming alive in the cupboard. She rushed out as the cupboard doors burst opened behind her. She ran down the stairs to see Trish trying to get the front door open in a panic. Chloe staring around scared as she sat crouched in fear on the floor. Rose bang on the door, calling to them. The loud growling erupted behind Wanda from Chloe's room. Wanda jumped down the rest of the stairs to the small family.

"Chloe, I know you're scared but you need to get rid of him. He's only alive through your fears," Wanda said urgently to the young girl. "You just have to push past your fears. Squash them down and put them in their place."

"I can't," Chloe said frightfully. Wanda gripped her shoulder gently.

"Yes, you can. I know you can," she said evenly. She grabbed Trish's hand, placing it within her daughters then grabbed Chloe's empty one. "Because you won't be alone. We'll face this fear together." She sat down next to Chloe, Trish sitting down on the other side. "Sing, Chloe. Push the fear away."

Chloe started to sing softly, her voice wavering. But once Trish and Wanda joined, all their voices rang out strongly. They sang loudly, making the monster-drawing howl out as it diminished, vanishing from this world forever. Chloe and Trish laughed in delight. Wanda smiled to them, standing up. They stood up as well to let her open the door. She stared down to see Rose sitting sadly on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Wanda. The Doctor isn't here," she said gloomily.

"Of course he isn't. He's busy at the Olympics at the current moment," Wanda stated cheerfully. Rose stared at her in disbelief.

"The Olympics? What's he doing there?" she asked, quickly standing up.

"Come on, you'll see." Wanda grabbed the girl's hand, taking her into the living room.

Wanda turned the telly back on for them all to see the stadium once again filled with a crowd. All cheered in the stands, happy to be returned to the world. As well as cheering for the torch bearer who had just arrived there. They watched as the bearer staggered some before collapsing to the ground. Then the Doctor appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the fallen torch and rushing off down the way, continuing the torch's journey. He grinned madly to the camera as he jogged by. He reached the end and lit up the Olympic Flame. The crowd cheered wildly. He gave them and the camera a bow, doing a little dance and spin for good measure.

"Show-off," Rose mumbled with a bright smile on her face.

Wanda beamed happily at the Doctor on the telly. "You know, I think I could really get used to this 'Olympic' thing."

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's all for today. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know last chapter was not that great. Sorry about that. I'm hopeful this chapter made up for that. :) Please, leave a review to let me know what you think, or if you have any thoughts on the story. :)

Reviewers:

**Tziphora**: I'm glad the story helped brighten up your day. :) I'm also glad you liked the spa adventure. I hope it gave you a few good laughs. Laughter is always great medicine for those cruddy days. :)

**pottergoose**: It was pretty surprising for me, too. And quite a lot is indeed slowly piling up on Wanda. But don't worry, no regeneration for her . . . yet. ;)

**annie**: I'm glad you're finding some good interests with Wanda's story. :) Aww, thank you. :D

Thank you for the reviews everyone! See everyone in the next update! :D Have a bright and sunny day.

~Tinker~


	25. Ch 25: The Gunslinger

_Kamusta_, readers!

Welcome back to the story! I hope everyone has been having a lovely day so far. :) Please, have a joyful read and enjoy the next adventure of the story.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 25: The Gunslinger

They met the Doctor sometime later in the street. He strolled merrily down, still excited about being the one to light the Olympic Flame. Rose and Wanda both grinned upon seeing him. They walked up behind him with Rose holding out a small cake for him. He grinned brightly once he turned around to face them, laughing when seeing the cake's toppings.

"Top banana!" he laughed. He walked up and took the cake from Rose's hands.

"Wanda made it," Rose told him just as he was about to take a bite. He froze, suddenly looking fearful of the cake. The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, just eat it." She pushed the cake into his mouth, making him take a mouth full. Wanda kept her fingers crossed as he chewed, hoping that he would like it. He hummed in delight, seeming to enjoy it. Wanda smiled, relieved she had done well.

"Not bad. Maybe a little bit too much sugar, but not bad," he commented. "Why can't you make your soufflés like this?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm working on it," she grumbled. He laughed, pulling her in for a hug. He leaned against her with his arm around her shoulder as he continued to munch on the cake.

"I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat—masterpiece!" he spoke cheerfully. Wanda and Rose both grinned at him, glad to make him happy. They walked together down the street. The Doctor leaned in close to Wanda, whispering into her ear. "By the way, heard what you said. That was a lovely thing to say."

He leant down and kissed her cheek softly. Wanda blushed brightly as he pulled away. She shot a quick glanced to Rose, afraid the girl would be angry with her boyfriend being so loving on the Time Lady. But Rose sent them both a warm smile, seeming to be greatly pleased with something. Rose walked up and linked her arm with the Doctor's open one. Smiling with joy as they all walked together down the street.

"What now?" Rose asked him. The Doctor finished up his cake quickly before answering.

"I want to go to the games! What we came for," he answered. "Besides, Wanda hasn't ever seen them. Should be a treat for her!" He squeezed Wanda's shoulders, making the girl blush even more.

"Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?" Rose questioned quickly, smiling cheekily for a spoiler.

"Well, I will tell you this . . . Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put," he said with a smirk. Rose scoffed in disbelief, but at the Doctor's cheeky grin she blinked in surprise and laughed. Fireworks began to fire off over head. They all stop to look up, staring at the beautiful colors that filled the sky.

"You know what? They keep on trying to spilt us up, but they never, ever will," Rose stated contently. Wanda stiffened, feeling cold dread washing over her. That was another thing she had forgotten about. This was one of the last adventures before . . . before Rose became lost to the Doctor. The Doctor felt Wanda's reaction to Rose's statement, glancing down to see the anxious expression crossing the Time Lady's face.

"Never say 'never, ever,'" he murmured quietly. Rose did not notice their sudden change in behavior, smiling away at the fireworks.

"Nah, we'll always be okay, all of us together forever," she responded. At this point she turned and noticed their solemn expressions. "Don't you reckon, Wanda? Doctor?"

"Something in the air, something coming," the Doctor spoke quietly.

Rose stared at him with uncertainty, feeling unease by the worried expressions of the Time Lords. "What?"

"A storm's approaching," Wanda whispered, going up to grip the Doctor's hand on her shoulder. She shivered as images of Bad Wolf ran through her mind. The same images she had been going through over again and again since Platform One. She shook as the warmth began to spread through her. Wanda turned quickly to Rose, hugging the girl tightly. Afraid that is may be the last time this version of herself would ever see Rose.

"Wanda?" the girl questioned in uncertainty.

"Take care of yourself, Rose," Wanda whispered as she disappeared in the white light.

She reappeared to dry, hot air and bright sunshine. She squinted as she stared at her surroundings, seeing an arid, cracked desert all around her. Tumble weeds went by as a small warm gust of wind swept through. She gazed around, trying to see any sight to indicate her location. Nothing but desert and far distance mountains lay around her. She spotted a dirt wagon trail a few miles off from her. Shrugging, she decided to walk to it. Might as well see where it led. Better to find somewhere out of this desert before nightfall.

She eventually arrived to the dirt trail, staring down in either direction to guess her next path. She decided to travel towards the mountains, hoping to find some sort of settlement there. Judging by the feel of the air, her mind atomically jumped to the date, 1870. The one good thing about her Time Lord mind, she always knew the time and date. She grinned, a bounce in her step as she walked down the way.

The day grew hotter as she continued her journey. At one point, she had to take off her denim jacket to feel some relief from the heat. Luckily she had a green tank top on, so it was not too hot for her. She even pulled out a hair tie from her jacket, tying up her hair in a loose ponytail. Holding her jacket in the crook of her arm, she gazed around to the scenery, marveling at the sight. The desert truly was a beautiful place, holding its own unique splendor.

Slowly, a far distant town came into sight. Wanda smiled, glad to have found something at last. She sped up her pace, in a hurry reach it. Hoping to find the Doctor somewhere in the town. She knew he would have to be nearby. As River explained, Wanda would have teleported away some time ago if he were not. Her smile faded when she spotted a crowd of people coming to the border of the town. A group of men walked close together, carrying someone on their shoulders. Wanda saw said person staring around in bewilderment, surprised by the situation at hand.

Speeding up quickly, she realized how the person they were carrying was Eleven. She also saw Amy and Rory protesting, pushing their way through the crowd to get at the Doctor. But the people of the town held them back. The men reached the border, tossing the Doctor over the line of planks and rocks that circled the town. The Doctor stood up, turning to face the men. Finding himself face-to-face with a row of guns pointed to him. Wanda saw him hold up his hands, a gesture of surrender.

Wanda's hearts sped up rapidly. She was still too far away. None of the people even saw her. She must still be a distant spec to them. This meant, even with her swift running towards the town, she would not make it in time to the Doctor. She quickly thought over what was happening. This must be the town Mercy in Nevada. Which meant the town's folk had mistaken the Doctor for the hidden Kahler-Jex, the real target of the cyborg Gunslinger, Kahler-Tek. The Gunslinger had been keeping the people captive from leaving the town, and receiving help or supplies from the outside. The people of the town were now desperate from being on the verge of starvation. So, they were willing to throw the Doctor out as sacrifice for the Gunslinger. Even if they knew the Doctor himself was not the real man the Gunslinger was after. They only wished for some peace at last.

Wanda's hearts constricted with fear as she saw the distant Gunslinger teleporting to the town little by little. Going up to kill the Doctor, even if knowing he were the wrong target. But then she sighed with relief when seeing the town Marshall, Issac, stopping the act. He demanded the Doctor come back into the town, of which the Doctor happily obliged. The Gunslinger stopped just as the edge to glare at the town before disappearing. She was glad that the Doctor was safe, but knew she must sped up and get inside the town itself before the Gunslinger came after her.

Just as he was doing so now.

Wanda skidded to a halt, freezing to the spot as the Gunslinger started to teleport towards her. She was not that far off from the town now. Could she possible run past him and make it safely there? Logically speaking . . . no.

The people of the town noticed the activity outside the border, starting to point to her direction. The Doctor spun around, staring towards the direction they were pointing. Wanda saw his eyes going wide with terror when he realized it was her out in the distance, vulnerable to attack. He rushed at the border, only to be held back by the men of the town. He fought at their grip, trying to rip himself from their hands. Wanda spotted how Amy and Rory were doing the same, shouting out in protest. All their voices and calls were distant, only noises to which Wanda could not make out what exactly was being said.

She gulped when the Gunslinger finally stood before her. He stared down at her menacingly with his one normal and one blue, robotic eye, his right arm being a large mechanical weapon, and ammo strapped all around his chest. He wore clothes similar to this era, wearing the Stetson and western attire. He pointed his weaponized arm at her, starting to activate it.

"Now. Now, hold on a minute," she spoke hurriedly, but kept her voice at a calm level. "I'm not a part of the town nor have I even set foot in it. So the rule of not crossing border doesn't necessarily apply to me until I actually step inside the town."

She held her breath after saying this, hoping it would be an excuse enough for him to let her go. She was not scared of him or the fact he wanted to kill her. But she knew it would ruin things for him and the outcome of the town if she were to die now. Maybe not if she died later, but defiantly now. He could always kill her later if he wanted to.

The Gunslinger stared at her for a while before speaking.

"You have one minute to reach the town. Then I shoot," he said firmly, lowering his weapon. Wanda smiled kindly to him.

"Thank you, Kahler-Tek," she said gratefully, nodding her head in thanks to him. She began to walk around him when he stopped her with his arm on her shoulder. He gripped it firmly.

"Wait. You know my name?" he questioned, somewhat angry and confused by this. She saw how he scanned her with his mechanical eye. "How do you know my name? State you identity."

"I'm the Wanderer. But you can call me Wanda," she said politely. She blinked, realizing this was the first time she had ever introduced herself by her title. She had never really seen herself by the name, seeing it as a distant title she did not deserve. When had she begun to see herself as the Wanderer?

The Gunslinger stared carefully at her, extremely skeptical now. "Wanderer? Your name is not in my databanks."

Wanda shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think it would be. I'm not well known."

He let go of her shoulder and pointed his weapon back at her, looking menacing once more. "Then, who are you? Why do you know my name? Are you working for Jex?"

She stared cautiously at him, realizing she probably should have just thanked him and been on her way. Why did she have to open her big mouth and say his name? She had only meant it to be polite and kind. She did not think he would become upset by it.

"I'm not working for anyone. I'm just wandering through," she answered calmly.

The Gunslinger narrowed his one good eye. "Then, how do you know?"

She pinched her thumb, beginning to feel nervous about this situation. "Let's just say I know things. Things that have yet happened. That are going to happen."

He seemed to be shocked by this, then stared almost hungrily at the idea of having that sort of knowledge.

"Tell me of these things," he commanded. "Will I succeed in my goal? Tell me." Wanda held up her hands, hoping to make a soothing gesture to calm him.

"It doesn't work like that," she said steadily. "Even if I were to tell you now of what I know, it could change two seconds later. Time is always being rewritten. So, what I tell you now may not matter later."

The Gunslinger gritted his teeth, slightly frustrated with this news. Then, he stared at her curiously with a sudden idea coming to mind. "Do you know of the changes in time? Do you see the differences?"

"Yes," she said slowly, unsure on where this was heading with this thought. He stared at her, analyzing the situation before him. Then, he came to a solution.

"You will be a valuable weapon, then," he stated. "You will be coming with me."

"Wait, what?" Before Wanda even realized what was said or what was happening, he grabbed her wrist and teleported them away.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor stared in disbelief to where Wanda and the mysterious cyborg had been. The desert once again appeared empty, with no trace of the two had ever been there. His gazed hardened as it hit him what had just happened. Wanda been taken. Stolen from him. When she had been right there, just within reach, he could have saved her. Instead, he had remained here, stupidly letting these humans hold him back. He ripped himself out of the men's hands roughly, jerking away from them to glare in rage at the group.

"Why did you hold me back?" he demanded loudly.

"He would have killed you," Issac stated evenly. "Best only one die today."

"Funny though, he'd never taken anyone before," said the young man, Dockery. "Why her?"

"Are you saying he hasn't done this before?" the Doctor asked hastily, wanting to know everything, and learn as quickly as he could about their situation. The faster he knew what was going on, the faster he could save Wanda.

"No, never. He just sits there, watching us and keeping us in, and others out," Dockery explained.

"It doesn't matter now. That girl's a goner. Best we just forget about her," Issac said casually. The Doctor felt his blood boil. He rushed forward and grabbed Issac roughly by his coat. The men around drew out their guns, pointing their weapons at the Doctor.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" the Doctor snarled loudly, uncaring to the guns pointed around him. Amy and Rory pushed their way quickly through the guns.

"Doctor. Doctor, calm down," Amy said quickly.

"Wanda's fine. She's not a goner," Rory reassured him, trying to get the Doctor's vice grip off of Issac.

"He said 'just forget about her,'" the Doctor snapped at them, turning his head to glare at them as well.

"He didn't mean it. He didn't know who she was," Amy said in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter! He shouldn't have said it!" The Doctor glared back at Issac. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Please, just get over it. God you're emotional," she grumbled.

"This is '69 all over again," Rory murmured.

"What? So, you're saying you two don't care?" the Doctor barked at them.

"Of course we care," Rory retorted quickly, insulted by the very idea.

"We just know how to keep our heads about it. You don't think we're sick with worry, too?" Amy replied back angrily. "Now, let go of the Marshall, and let's actually try to do something about this mess and save our Wanderer. All right?" The Doctor let go of Issac, though still glowering at him. The Marshall fixed his coat, staring evenly at the Doctor.

"Are we going to have any more problems?" he asked the Doctor sternly.

"Not unless you get in my way," the Doctor said in a low and aggressive tone. The two men glared at each other. Amy and Rory both stared worriedly to the two.

"No, no more problems," Rory said hastily, trying to keep everyone calm, mostly the Doctor. Issac nodded to Rory, glad that someone kept their cool.

"All right, then follow me," Issac said, turning around and walking down into town. The Doctor followed stiffly after. The crowd around dispersed, leaving Amy and Rory behind. They both looked to each other, nervous expressions etched on their faces.

"He's worse than usual," muttered Rory.

"And we both know why," responded Amy. Each of them gave a sigh of exasperation as they swiftly followed after the Time Lord and the Marshall.

XxXxXxXx

The Gunslinger took Wanda to a far off to a cliff side. Far away from any real sign of the town, at least for Wanda. She was sure the Gunslinger still had a good eye on the place with his robotic eye. He ordered her to sit down on a boulder, close enough to where he could still watch the town and keep an eye on her as well. Giving a brief warning that if she were to try to escape or any other sort of funny business, he would shoot her on the spot. Wanda did as she was told, sitting perfectly still as to not upset him.

"You will inform me of anything there is of me to know or do to achieve my goal," he said strictly. "Any changes in time, you will warn me. If you refuse, I will kill you." She nodded, not wishing to argue. He then turned and promptly sat down, continuing his routine of watching the town.

The Gunslinger was very different from what she remembered. He seemed much more aggressive and ready to harm the innocent. How would she deal with this? Should she look into a possibility? It seemed to be the only choice she had, at the current moment.

She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening up her mind. Images flashed by, going rapidly through the adventure. She saw the Gunslinger shooting and killing Rory and Issac when they ran out into the desert. The Gunslinger killing the Doctor on the spot when finding him at the Kahler ship. The Gunslinger shooting at the town's folk, killing the innocent. The Gunslinger making so many horrible, dreadful choices. This is if she chose to escape and leave his side.

If she chose to stay with him, for some reason, things would play out much nicer, as it had in the show. But then . . . . Another awful, terrible, appalling image broke to the surface. The Doctor turning to Jex, gun in hand, and, with a piercing sound of gunfire, Wanda saw the Doctor shooting the alien doctor. Killing Jex on the spot at the border. The Oncoming Storm in full fury.

Wanda pulled from the image with a cry, gripping her head, not from the piercing headache, but from the horror of seeing the Doctor do such a thing. Never, in all her life or even in her wildest nightmares, did she ever imagine the Doctor to kill someone in such a way. She knew the Doctor went to great lengths to put an end to villains. But murdering someone? No warnings. No second chances. Just murder them on the spot, without even flinching. She shook at the thought.

"What?" the Gunslinger asked, frowning at her behavior. She shook her head quickly, looking away to the ground.

Finding herself at a cross roads, she knew she had two choices to pick from. Either stay with the Gunslinger. Somehow making sure he did not destroy people's lives. Or escape with the Doctor, making absolutely sure that he did not make the gravest mistake. A choice between two horrors. Stay and save many lives? Or leave and only save one? Which held more value?

Which will she choose?

She sucked in a deep breath, calming herself down. There had to be another way. She had to think on another possibility. She delved within her mind, searching for any key element of the adventure to which she could use. But no matter how much she searched, nothing came forward to aid her. She was stuck between the two choices. She pulled back once her body began to ache too badly, shaking with exhaustion. The desert titled around slightly. She closed her eyes to relax, letting the motion pass. She knew she may not have a choice now, but time always changes. One might step forward to help her later.

She opened her eyes again. The desert no longer tilted, but she still felt weak. She needed to remember to be cautious when dwelling on the possibilities. Glancing to the Gunslinger, she pinched her thumb as her anxiety kicked up. Not only was she now stuck out in the desert with a cyborg thirsting for vengeance, but she also had the terror of what was to happen later with both the cyborg and the Doctor. Could she even possibly help or save anyone today? What good could she possibly do? She breathed in and out, counting. One. Two. Three. She let her anxious mind relax, beginning to formulate a plan. Perhaps not the best plan in the universe, but . . . it just might work. She smiled and nodded. Yes, it just might.

"You've been out here for three weeks," she decided to speak up, deciding to get to know the Gunslinger. "You must have been very lonely."

Only silence answered her. She stared cautiously at him. Knowing she was on thin ice around him, especially with this Gunslinger being more hateful than the one from her show.

"You don't have to kill anyone you know. Vengeance isn't the answer," she went on. "You could always go back home. Or even find a new one, if you wanted."

"I have no home," the Gunslinger answered gruffly. "And I can never have a new one. All will only see me as a monster now."

"Well, I don't," she said gently. He turned, staring skeptically at her. Wanda gave him a kind smile. "I see you as Kahler-Tek, the man who has suffered so much, and had been greatly wronged in his life. A man who thought he was to be doing good, only to wake up to the horrors he had been forced to do. A man, now desperate to find meaning in his new life." He stared at her for a while longer before turning back around.

She sat there for a while longer before slowly standing up and moving over to sit down next to him on the cliff edge.

"Get back to your post," he growled.

"What's the harm in sitting next you? I'm not going anywhere." She stayed very still; afraid that what she said might make him angry. But relaxed when seeing how he remained facing forward, simply choosing to ignore her. She kicked her feet over the edge, swinging them lightly. She stared out to the desert, taking in the bright, blue sky with few rolling, white clouds, mountains lying high in the distance, and the different assortments of textures and light colors amongst the dry earth.

"It's really beautiful, you know," she spoke up.

"What?" he questioned, turning his head slightly to her.

"The desert. Don't you think so?" She looked to him curiously, observing his reaction.

He scoffed, turning to face the landscape once again. "It is dull."

"Maybe if you stayed out all alone, staring at it for three weeks straight. Me, I think it's gorgeous. Like nothing I've ever seen. But I haven't seen much in life, so . . ." She paused, glancing at him. "What about you? What was your home world like?" He remained silent. "We might as well chat. We're going to be here a while, and it's going to get boring otherwise."

Silence continued to ring out from him. He stared grumpily out, sitting stiffly on the rocks like an unmoving force. Almost as if he himself was a boulder like the one behind them.

She sighed. "Fine, don't talk. But can you at least tell me what exactly you want with me? What am I supposed to do for you?"

"You will tell me what I must do to achieve my goal," the Gunslinger stated curtly. Wanda nodded, staring off.

"Not much to tell now. Only that we have to wait here for a while," she said. That was the one thing about the possibilities that she did appreciate. After dwelling on them, she always knew the exact amount of time needed between the stages of the adventures. She never understood how she knew the exact time, but did not question it. Best take the gift and be happy with it.

"Then, I will wait," he responded, remaining vigilant to the landscape. She stared off, kicking her legs lightly. She hummed a soft melody, enjoying the gentle warm breezed caressing her skin. "What is that melody?" She blinked in surprise when she saw the Gunslinger staring at her curiously.

"I'm not sure," she told him. "It's one that's always been in the back of my mind. An old memory. I think it's a melody my mother used to sing to me." This time, she stared curiously to him. "Why? Does it remind you of something?"

"No." The Gunslinger turned his head back, staring hard to the distance.

Wanda raised a brow. "You're lying. What does it remind you of?"

"Nothing. Now, silence or you will be placed back on your boulder."

She knew he was lying, but did not push him any further.

After some time in the silence, Wanda knew Rory and Issac were close to arriving.

"Okay, so, there're going to be some men coming out here," Wanda explained to him carefully. "But they don't mean you any harm, and they aren't going to stop you're goal. So there's no reason to—." He teleported away instantly, leaving her all alone.

"No reason to go after them," she finished in a mumble. She quickly stood up, staring around to the landscape for the Gunslinger, Rory, and Issac. She spotted the Gunslinger some distance away. Not that far off. She could reach if in time if she hurried.

Rushing to grab her jacket from the boulder, she sprinted down the rocky path of the cliff, travelling straight to the Gunslinger in record time. She panted after she reached him, coming up beside him.

"I told you to remain at your post," he growled, pointing his weapon at her.

"No, you told me not to try to escape. There's a difference," she retorted. He glowered, lowering his weapon to turn back towards the desert.

He glared downward, seeing a ways down two men running across the land. He aimed his weapon, ready to fire. Just as the weapon whirled to life, ready to shot, Wanda rushed forward and pushed it away.

"Don't!" she shouted out in a plea. The weapon discharged, barely missing Rory. The Gunslinger yanked his arm out of the girl's grasp, pointing it harshly at her.

"Stay out of my way," he growled out.

"You don't have to kill them!" she pleaded. "They're innocent!" Her eyes stared fearfully into his cold, blue robotic and normal eye. Seeing how both held no mercy.

"They have broken the rule of crossing the line. Now, they must pay the price," he said bitterly.

Wanda shook her head, in disbelief to his lack of mercy. She waved her hand out towards where Rory and Issac were safely hidden. "What price? What have they done? Nothing, that's what."

"They have protected Jex. That is crime enough for punishment." He got closer to her, glaring down at her. "Interfere again, and I will kill you." With that said, he teleported away.

Wanda sighed; sad that she could not reason with him, but glad she was able to stop him. She knew Rory and Issac would be fine now. She just wished she knew what to say or do to persuade the Gunslinger that there was another way. She had no idea what to say, and it did not help matters any with her anxiety starting to kick in again. She had no time to dwell on that now. She would simply have to force it down and continue on. There was a certain someone who needed to see her at the moment.

Walking quickly, she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Glad she had talked the Doctor into turning her jacket's pockets into small dimensional spaces. It came in handy. Now, all she needed to do was convince him to get her a mobile. She desperately needed one. Especially for times like today. She only prayed how that she was able to find the Doctor in time, and that her plan might actually work. She sucked in a breath, wishing with all her hearts for her plan to work. For if it did not . . . there would be terrible consequences.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor called out with his mind every few seconds, trying to pick up any sign of Wanda as he rode across the desert on the male horse, Susan. This was always one of the many things he could never understand about Wanda. She never held the same bond as other Time Lords. Any other Time Lord, he would be able to tell wherever they were in the universe, and know that they were alive and well. But with her, it only went for a certain distance. After they were too far apart, neither could feel the other. The bond snapping apart until they found each other again. Just one of the many mysteries of a Wanderer.

_Theta._

He stopped Susan short, coming to a halt. He stared around wildly for the voice.

_Wanderer?_ he called out. Finally, he felt the tug of the bond, feeling the connection with her once more. Calmness passed through him, easing his rapid beating hearts that had been frightened since Wanda's disappearance. As always, he felt at peace when he felt their bond.

He steered Susan towards the direction where he felt Wanda to be, and kicked the horse into action, galloping at full speed towards her.

_Wanderer, I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere._ he said urgently.

_I wasn't planning to, Theta._ came the gentle reply. He smiled brightly, his hearts beating happily, as they always have, when hearing her say his other name. He started to see her a ways off. Standing on what appeared to be a mound, jumping up and down, waving at him. He beamed, waving back wildly.

He brought Susan up close, jumping off to run up to Wanda. She hopped down from the mound, smiling brightly while leaning against it. He rushed up and gave her a tight hug, sighing with relief as he held her close.

"You're all right," he breathed.

"Of course," she replied with a small chuckle. "Kahler-Tek isn't out to hurt anyone innocent . . . at least I don't think so."

She pulled back from the hug to say something else when she stopped short. Blinking, she noticed the Stetson on his head. She had always thought he had looked nice in the show with the Stetson on, but now . . . . The way the hat shaped his head, defining the features of his face so well. It gave him an old, western hero look. She marveled at the sight, seeing it up close instead of on the telly made such a difference. It was much more distinctive then from the show. He looked so much . . . . better. A blush started to form on her face. Her hearts fluttered and her stomach jumped.

"You're wearing a Stetson," she breathed out, staring in a daze at him. A strange smirk crossed his face.

"Yes. I am," he whispered deeply. She blinked, realizing he had scooted closer to her. She saw his eyes. His bright green eyes. She never really looked at his eyes before. They were . . . nice.

"You're eyes are green," she uttered quietly. Her hearts fluttered rapidly and her stomach was doing flips.

"Yes. They are," he breathed, sounding different with a strange tone of voice. Almost . . . throaty in some ways.

She suddenly noticed how he had warped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She felt awkward being held in such a way. The way they stood closely together with her body pressed up against him. It sent weird shivers down her back. She felt strange emotions coursing through her. She did not like it. It felt wrong.

She pulled back from him, pinching her thumb and twisting it around.

"Um . . . w-we better get into the s-ship," she stuttered, pointing to the mound she had been standing on. She turned and pulled the camouflage covering off the white, egg shaped space ship. The Doctor blinked in surprise to seeing the ship.

"Where did that come from?" he asked in amazement. He glanced down to see a sparking cable, travelling from the ship all the way to the town. He had never even noticed it. Too busy searching for his lost Wanderer to bother with anything else.

"It's Kahler-Jex's," Wanda answered, climbing back on top of it. The Doctor moved his hands over the ship. Susan snorted loudly down from them.

"Yes, a good point, Susan" the Doctor agreed with the horse. "Where is the damage?"

"There is none. Kahler-Jex lied to you . . . about many things," Wanda said sadly. She stared at him as he climbed up with her. She watched him tap and bang at the ship with his hands, then jumping around on it, trying to get it open. She felt her hearts constrict, knowing what he was about to see. She knew he needed to see, but . . . then it would lead to . . . .

She closed her eyes tightly, the horrible image flashing by. Could she possibly stop it?

He waved his sonic at the ship, setting off the blaring alarm that echoed throughout the desert. They both covered their ears from the screeching noise. The Doctor hopped into the ship as soon as the hatch opened. Wanda crouched down to look in, seeing how he frantically worked to stop the self-destruct. He managed to get it to turn off, sighing in relief at stopping it. Wanda grinned happily, and then cried out in surprise when the Doctor pulled her into the ship with him, setting her sideways on his lap and held her close to him. The hatch above them closed, sending them into semidarkness. The only light given as that from the computer in front of them.

"Um . . . shouldn't we be figuring out what this ship really is?" Wanda asked with uncertainty to his behavior.

"In a moment," he breathed softly.

She shifted in his lap from the cramped space, feeling those strange emotions overcoming her once again. He held her differently than what she was used to. He had his arms wrapped around her, one around her waist with a hand pressed against her stomach, and the other around her upper arms. Holding her in a way that her head laid against his chest with her ear pressed up to listen to his hearts. They beat softly in a gentle rhythm. It eased some of the tension she was feeling, calming her with its soft lullaby. She felt him kiss the top of her head, holding his lips there for a moment before moving away.

"All right, now we can work," he said cheerfully. "This is an awful lot of security for a titchy spacecraft." He typed at the computer around Wanda. Still holding her with one hand pressed against her stomach while the other flipped around the controls.

"Awaiting command," spoke the computer.

"Tell me everything you can about the Gunslinger," he ordered.

"File not found," responded the computer. "Please choose from Technical Specifications, Flight Recorder, Personal Files, Maps and Charts." The Doctor leaned back into the chair, leaning Wanda back with him so she could lay her head against his chest once again.

"Theta," she whispered quietly. He glanced down at her, seeing how she gazed off in sorrow. "What you're about to see . . . it's going to hurt." He stared at her for a second before ordering the computer to show him the files of Kahler-Jex.

The information appeared on the computer, going through everything at a fast pace. Videos, images, and words of horror spoke out across the monitor. Wanda did not watch, knowing what was on screen. She felt the Doctor tense, looking up to see him staring at the screen in anger . . . his hearts clearly in pain from seeing what had been done to Jex's subjects.

After a while, the Doctor turned the computer off, having seen enough. They remained silent, not wishing to speak of the horrors. Wanda felt him shaking, but when she looked up to him again, she saw it was not from crying. It was pure rage.

"Theta, I know you're angry," she began to speak.

"This goes beyond anger, Wanderer," he said roughly. She nodded, sucking in a deep breath to continue.

"But you can't let that anger get the better of you," she spoke quickly. "I know what you wish to do to Kahler-Jex. But you _cannot_ lose control."

"I should throw him out of town myself," he growled, not paying attention to what Wanda was saying. "Let him be shot down like the dog he is." Wanda stared at him with wide, frightened, eyes. She saw the Oncoming Storm boiling at the surface.

She had to stop this. At this rate, he would be following the path set for him within the possibilities that she saw. He would be committing the worst act of which he had tried to remain from his whole life. The Doctor would be killing not only Jex, but also himself. Killing that man the Doctor has become by crossing that line he never dared to cross before. It would destroy him. She knew it would. She saw how he hated himself for it later. Tearing at himself for his actions, forever despising himself.

She had to stop it.

She sucked in a breath, placing her fingers on his temples and her forehead against his. She had never done this before. Had never even tried. But she prayed now that it would work. He needed to see this, to know what his rage would cost him. She let the images flow, sending them into his mind. He gasped, holding onto her arms tightly as he watched. The image of himself shooting Jex down played over and over again. He pulled her back away from him, holding her at a small distance, shaking from what he had seen.

"That . . . that's not . . . I would never . . .," he said shakily, unable to finish speaking. Wanda stared at him sadly.

"You will if you let your anger control you," she spoke softly. "It's a path set for you if you choose so. You do have another choice, though. Another path. You just have to choose which one to follow."

"I would never . . . ," he tried speaking again.

Wanda held his face gently. "I know you wouldn't. But the Oncoming Storm would. Don't let _him_ take control." She leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. Neither spoke for a minute. Each letting that thought digest. Finally, Wanda spoke up again.

"It's best we get out of here," she said quietly. "But you better let me go up first. Someone's outside, pointing a gun and ready to shoot."

"What?! No!" the Doctor said quickly, trying to stop her from exiting into danger. But she had already opened the hatch and popped up, standing up around the Doctor to do so. She faced the Gunslinger's weapon, armed and ready to fire.

"Hello again," she said as steadily as she could.

"You have violated the rule I gave you," he said harshly. "Prepare to die." The weapon started to whirl.

"I wasn't escaping. I'm trying to help you," she said calmly. "So I never broke your rule." The weapon charged down, moving away from her face. The Gunslinger stared at her, clearly puzzled by what she said.

"You were helping? Why?" he questioned.

"Because you need help," she said, as if it obvious. "And I brought someone else to help, too." She pulled herself up from the hatch, allowing the Doctor to pop his own head up. The Gunslinger quickly pointed his weapon at the Time Lord. Wanda grabbed it and pointed it above the air, letting it discharge again. "Hold on! Just listen to what he has to say first. You really need to learn to ask questions first, and then shoot. Though, without the shooting part actually. No shooting would be nice."

The Gunslinger glared at her. The Doctor held up his hands, gulping at almost being killed. He was surprised that young Wanda acted so calmly. Especially with being around guns. But he could see it in her eyes, the wavering fear. She must have simply pushed down her fears, as she always has, as she always will, to be able to remain strong. It made him feel proud of her. Just as he always has been. Always will be.

"I know who you are, and who Jex is, too," the Doctor said calmly while staring evenly at the Gunslinger. He still held ill feelings towards the cyborg for taking his Wanderer, but he would let it go in knowing what had been done to the poor man. The Gunslinger at stare him for a moment before lowering the weapon once again. The Doctor lowered his hands.

"Look, you want justice, you deserve justice, but this isn't the way," the Doctor said quickly, trying to get the Gunslinger to see reason. "We can put him on trial."

The Gunslinger pointed his weapon at him again, saying harshly, "When he starts killing your people, you can use your justice." The Doctor stared at the cyborg with unease. The Gunslinger stared hard at him for a few seconds before speaking again. "No more warning shots. I'll kill the next person to step over that line. Make sure it's Jex."

The Gunslinger moved his weapon to point at Wanda.

"You. Off the ship," he ordered. Wanda nodded, hopping down from the ship. She grabbed her jacket off from the ground. The Doctor stared back and forth between them, eyes widening when realizing what the cyborg still wanted.

"Wait! Don't!" the Doctor shouted, pulling himself out of the ship and jumping down beside Wanda. Quickly grabbing and holding her close to his side. "She's not staying with you. She's coming with me." The Gunslinger turned, pointing his weapon harshly at the Time Lord.

"She is mine," he said firmly.

"No. She is _mine_," the Doctor growled lowly, holding Wanda tighter.

"Doctor, it's okay. I have to go with him," she said evenly, trying to calm him. She moved herself out of his tight grip, though not completely away from him.

"No. I came out here to get you," the Doctor said angrily. "Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go for anything." The Gunslinger moved forward, weapon whirling to life.

"She is mine. She is the one who will help me in my goal," the Gunslinger retorted harshly. He reached forward and grabbed at Wanda, yanking her away from the Doctor.

"Let her go!" the Doctor shouted in rage. He went to pull her back from the cyborg, but only managed to get ahold of the jacket from her arms before being thrown off by the Gunslinger, throwing him back against the ship roughly. The Gunslinger aimed and was ready to fire.

"No! Please, don't hurt him!" Wanda pleaded, crying out in fear. The Gunslinger stared down at her, seeing the terror in her eyes. The weapon powered down, though remained pointing at the Doctor. Wanda turned to look at the Doctor. "Doctor, I'll be fine. You're needed back at the town, and I'm needed out here. Everything will be fine. Just hand Amy my jacket. And whatever you do, have mercy."

The Gunslinger yanked her back a ways from the Doctor, pulling her to go. The Doctor scrabbled up hurriedly.

"Wanda!" he yelled. Wanda tugged at the cyborg's grip, pleading this time to the Doctor.

"Have mercy, Doctor!" she called out. "Have mercy!"

With that said, the Gunslinger teleported them away.

XxXxXxXx

So, what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Please, leave a review to tell me your thoughts, or any comments you wish to make. I love to see what everyone has to say. :)

Reviewers:

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review. :)

**SerenityMoonlight**: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so much. :) Thank you for the review. I greatly appreciate it.

**Tziphora**: lol Yep, the Doctor is always the show off. Glad you liked the chapter. :) And I feel your pain with the car troubles. Believe me, I know all too well about that. I hope your troubles will be fixed soon. :)

**Kayla**: Go ahead and voice your theories. It doesn't matter if they're true or not, and who knows they might be. :) I always love to see what the readers ideas or thoughts are on the story. :D

**annie**: I'm glad you liked that scene so much. Last adventure always pulled at my heart strings as well. And I really wanted to get across how I felt for the particular adventure. I'm happy that I did well in portraying it. :) And I'm glad you enjoy the slow transition of love in Wanda. I'm trying to do it differently than what I see in other stories. Glad I'm doing good. :) Hope I can keep it up.

**beulah2013**: That happens to me, too. Sometimes, when I read a story, things don't click until much later within the chapters. Sometimes, not even until the second story even. Glad it's clicking for you now. Hope you continue to enjoy the story in the future. :)

That's all for today. Thank you to everyone who left a review. And thank you all for reading my story. I hope everyone will continue to read and enjoy the story in the future. :) Have a spectacular day! :D

~Tinker~


	26. Ch 26: Mercy

Welcome back to another chapter, readers! :D

Have a joyful and wonderful read. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 26: Mercy

The Doctor galloped back into town on Susan at a steady and dejected pace. His hearts beating in dread once again without his Wanderer by his side. He had been right there. So close to having her safe in his arms. But he had let her go. Letting her get captured all over again. His grip tightened on her denim jacket lying on the saddle. She had said that she needed to be out there. But did it have to be with the mad Gunslinger? He sighed heavily, knowing he had to trust her judgment.

He arrived to town outside the Marhsall's office. He hopped down from Susan with Wanda's jacket in hand, marching to the office to face the monster, Jex. He heard the man inside, coming up with excuses to some actions of his when holding Amy at gun point from earlier. Telling the people within the office that he only wished to leave and no longer place anyone in danger. More lies. The Doctor felt his anger boiling up, feeling in no mood to deal with such a man. Especially when failing to save Wanda.

"He's lying," the Doctor said in a hard tone to everyone in the room once he stepped fully inside. He glared at Jex, slowly walking up to the man. "Every word. Everything he says, it's all lies. This man is a murderer." The Amy, Rory, and Issac stood on the other side of the desk, staring in bewilderment to what the Doctor said. Jex looked frightful by the Time Lord's accusations.

"I am a scientist," Jex countered. The Doctor glared darkly at him.

"Sit down," he growled in a low tone. Jex refused to move, about to argue again. The Doctor's anger boiled up even more, shouting this time. "Sit down!" Jex sat down slowly, staring up evenly when realizing his situation. "Tell them what you are."

"What am I? A war hero," Jex gritted out, looking proud by the statement. The Doctor moved away while Issac moved up closer to Jex. The Doctor walked over to Amy, handing her Wanda's jacket.

"What's this for?" Amy questioned.

"Wanda wanted you to have it," the Doctor answered evenly, continuing to walk away from them. He wanted to place as much distant as he could in the room between himself and Jex. Not wishing to be any closer to the vile man. Amy stared down to the jacket in confusion, then back at the Doctor with wide eyes of fright.

"Why? Is Wanda okay?" Amy asked quickly in fear. She looked around the room, suddenly realizing the absence of a certain Time Lady. She felt a welling of alarm building up within her as she stared at the Doctor. "Where is Wanda, Doctor? Did you find her? Please, tell me she's okay."

The Doctor sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair as he felt guilt weighing over him like a heavy blanket. "She's fine, Amy. But she's still with the Gunslinger."

Amy stared in outrage at the Doctor. "How could she possibly be fine if she's still with him?"

The Doctor kept his gaze hard on the floor, crossing his arms tightly. "She just is."

Amy glared angrily at the Time Lord. "Doctor, you promised you'd get her back."

"I will get her back. I promise."

"Oh, like you promised the last time?"

The Doctor whipped his angry eyes to the red head. "Amy, enough! I don't want to talk about this right now!" They both glared at each other before the Doctor looked away. "Right now, we need to discuss him." He pointed at Jex, staring darkly at the man. "You, are going to tell them everything. Starting now."

As Issac, Rory, the Doctor, and Jex discussed the history of Jex's actions, Amy stared down curiously to the jacket clutched in her hands. Why would Wanda want her to have it? Amy moved away from Rory and Issac, who had begun to discuss what to do with Jex, now knowing of his horrid past in creating the cyborgs of war. She leaned up against the wall, staring intently at the jacket. There had to be a reason Wanda gave it away. Wanda never did something without reason. But what was so special about the jacket that Amy needed?

She flipped the jacket around to see a white piece of paper poking its head out of a front pocket. On the corner it was addressed _To: Amelia Pond_. Amy quickly pulled out the piece of paper, flipping it open to read:

_Amy,_

_What is about to occur is going to be horrible. Something so terrible, that I cannot express in words. But we may be able to stop it just yet. I'm not there to stop it, but you can.__The Doctor is about to make a horrible, dreadful, and unthinkable mistake. Any moment now, he is going to let the Oncoming Storm loose. DO NOT let him be overcome by his anger. You need to snap him out of it. Do exactly as I instruct you. As soon as he grabs Jex, you need to grab Issac's spare gun from under his desk in the second drawer. Follow them to the border where the Doctor will throw Jex out. You must fire the gun off before the Doctor fires his own gun. **You must**. Or else there will be no stopping his actions. It's the only way to snap him out of it. Then, remind him of mercy. Remind him that we **cannot** be like Jex. We are better than that._

_Now, Amelia, be prepared. As soon as you finish this note it's going to happen. Be ready._

_NOW_

Amy snapped her head up away from the note of see the Doctor grabbing Jex in rage and pushing him out of the office. Issac and Rory rushed off to follow, Rory telling her to stay. Amy rushed to the desk, going to the second drawer and throwing it open to see the gun lying there. Grabbing it, she ran outside to go after them.

The Doctor pushed Jex through town, feeling his fury hitting its boiling point within him. He had enough. Enough of everyone and everything is this damned universe. He should have put a stop to people like Jex a long time ago. If he had, he would have saved so many lives. He would have stopped so many wars and events that could have been altered. He could have saved Wanda from going through so much pain if he had just shown less mercy. Well, starting today, he was ending it. He would no longer tolerate men like Jex living in his universe. He would put an end to this once and for all.

He tossed Jex right onto the ground outside the line. He turned, seeing the gleaming gun strapped inside a halter of one of the nearby men who had followed along with the crowd of the town. He stormed forward, swiftly taking the gun without even thinking. He acted on pure emotions alone. He spun around facing Jex who held his hands up in fear. The Doctor cocked the gun quickly, pulling at the trigger—

BANG!

The Doctor froze, finger still tightly held on the trigger, but not yet firing. Jex stood in front of him, breathing out heavily in terror. The Doctor breathed heavily as well, still feeling his rage boiling, but now, also his own fright. His eyes widened, staring in disbelief at the gun in his hand. He did not even notice when he had grabbed it. He had been that close to killing someone. Actually killing someone with a gun, the one thing he refused to ever use. The one promise he had made to himself, after the war, to never use again. The images Wanda had shown him played through his mind. Events that would have taken place if the gun behind him had not gone off.

The Doctor backed up slightly, away from Jex in horror to what he had almost done. Though, with the gun still pointed at the alien doctor. His hand refused to let go of its tight grip on the weapon. He glanced over his shoulder, looking to where the shot rang out from. He saw Amy standing in the middle of the crowd. Gun pointed into the air and panting from the run she did to get here in time. She pointed it at him angrily.

"Let him come back, Doctor," she ordered, staring firmly at him. The Doctor turned around, letting the gun hang loosely at his side.

"Or what?" he questioned sarcastically. "You won't shoot me, Amy." He felt relief in knowing Amy had stopped him from actually shooting Jex. But he still felt the man deserved to be taken by the Gunslinger. That man must be punished for the crimes he committed, if not by the Doctor's own hands, then at least by another's.

"How do you know?" Amy retorted, cocking the gun and waving it around. "Maybe I've changed. I mean, you've clearly been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last." Her gun accidentally discharged at the ground, making everyone jump. Even herself. "I didn't mean to do that." It suddenly discharged again, making everyone scoot far away from her.

"Everyone who isn't an American, drop your gun," Issac ordered in annoyance. The Doctor ignored him, walking up to Amy.

"We can end this right now," he said quickly. "We could save everyone right now!"

"This is not how we roll, and you know it," she argued. She stared at him, unbelieving to the man who stood before her. "What happened to you, Doctor? When did killing someone become an option?"

"Jex has to answer for his crimes," the Doctor said in a hard tone. Amy glared at him.

"And what then?" she asked, trying to get him to see reason. "Are you going to hunt down everyone who's made a gun or a bullet or a bomb?"

"But they coming back. Don't you see? Every time I negotiate, I try to understand. Well, not today. No. Today, I honour the victims first. His, the Master's, the Dalek's, all the people who died and suffered because of my mercy!"

Amy stared at him in astonishment to the Time Lord before her, seeing an angry and broken man. A man who was beginning to lose his way, just as he always has when his solitude got the better of him. "How long has it been since you last seen Wanda? Before now I mean."

The Doctor deflated slightly, a sad gaze appearing in his eyes. "Eighteen days."

Amy rolled her eyes. No wonder he was so moody. She knew he probably was not getting any sleep either. He could never get a proper rest without Wanda. "You see, this is what happens when you travel alone for too long. Without Wanda, or us. Well, listen to me, Doctor. We can't be like him. We have to be better than him. We have to make a better world, a better universe, and show people that there is another way than this. If not for them, then at least do it for Wanda and for the 'other' to come."

The Doctor frowned in confusion. "What 'other'?"

"You know damn well what 'other' I'm talking about."

He stared at her for a moment, realizing what she was saying. She was right. By acting this way, he was only strengthening the cruel reality to life. He could not act this way. He had to set a better example . . . for everyone. He sighed, shaking his head. Only Amelia and Wanda could ever make him see clearly and keep his head on straight. It only made him glad they were both around even more. What would he do without them?

"Amelia Pond," he muttered, in amazement for her insight to things. For her mercy. The mercy he needed to find within him again. Mercy that had been long gone for some time now. A very, very long time. He shook his head, knowing that was why Wanda said to have mercy. He still felt it was a mistake to have mercy, but . . . he trusted his girls. If they had mercy, then he would follow and find it within himself as well. "Fine. Fine. We think of something else. But frankly, I'm betting on the Gunslinger."

He walked over, handing the gun back to the one he had taken it from. Glad to be rid of it. It felt too cold and cruel within his hands. Something to which he quickly promised to himself he would try to never hold ever again. He stared behind Jex who still had his hands held up standing across the line. The Gunslinger teleported across the desert, making his way towards Jex at a fast pace. The Doctor held his hand out cautiously to Jex.

"Jex, move over the line. Now," the Doctor ordered evenly, trying to keep the man calm. Jex lowered his hands, turning around to face the Gunslinger who now towered over him. The weapon, pointed into his face, powered up and ready to kill.

"Make peace with your gods," growled the Gunslinger.

"Kahler-Tek, isn't it?" Jex asked him, gulping slightly. "I remember all your names, even now. I'll never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here."

"Last chance. Make peace with your gods," the Gunslinger growled again. The weapon whirled loudly as it readied to fire. Jex closed his eyes tightly, knowing his time had come. Issac jumped forward and pushed Jex out of the way just as the Gunslinger shot. It hit the Marshall in the chest, sending him down to the ground in pain. The Doctor rushed to the man's side while everyone within the town stared on in horror.

"Isaac? Isaac," the Doctor spoke quickly, trying to get the man to stay with them. "It's okay, it's okay. We can get you to Jex's surgery. He can save you." The Gunslinger stared down to the scene, watching the Marshall slowly die.

"Listen to me," Issac said to the Doctor, sputtering between breathes. "You've got to stay. You've got to look after everyone."

"It won't come to that, Isaac," said the Doctor, feeling the same sadness that he always felt when he failed to protect someone. He felt another twinge of guilt and remorse, knowing once again this is where his mercy got him. Even more deaths. Just like always. An endless cycle within his life. Would it ever stop? Would it one day become someone even more precious to him? The 'other' in the future . . . or even Wanda.

The Doctor winced heavily, feeling his hearts restrict and twist in fear to the very thought of his Wanderer and their future being lost to him. No . . . he could never let that happen. He would not even know how to handle such a tragic occurrence within his life. He had become so used to Wanda being there. So elated in knowing she was his everything. She was his key to their future, their family. What would he do if he ever lost that?

Issac reached for his vest, pulling off his badge and placing it within the Doctor's hands.

"Protect Jex. Protect my town," the Marshall said, shaking and breathing harshly. His heart slowing down rapidly. He gripped the badge hard in the Doctor's hands, staring steadily at the Time Lord. "You're both good men. You just forget it sometimes." With those last words, his eyes slipped closed and his one hand fell away, rolling onto the ground. His last breath leaving him.

The Doctor stared at Issac, aghast as to what happened. He slowly removed the badge from Issac's hand, staring at it in shock. Then his gaze hardened, slowly standing up and pinning the badge to his jacket. He turned to address the town.

"Take Jex to his cell," he ordered. "If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to." A few men did as he said, taking Jex away. The Doctor turned to the Gunslinger, staring hard at him.

"This has gone on long enough," he said lowly. "I want you to bring back Wanda. Bring her back here, safe and unharmed. Then, go away and leave this town alone, forever." With that said, the Doctor turned to walk away.

"No."

The Doctor spun around quickly when hearing the Gunslinger speak, seeing how the cyborg gazed firmly.

"If you want the girl, then you bring me Jex," the Gunslinger grounded out. "The girl for Jex. Or else you will never see her again." The Doctor felt his hearts freeze with terror. The idea of never seeing his Wanderer again . . . it was unthinkable.

"You can't," the Doctor said shakily.

"I will," stated the Gunslinger in a hard tone. "You've got until noon tomorrow. Give him to me or I'll kill you all and take the girl with me." The Gunslinger then turned and disappeared, teleporting away. Leaving Amy, Rory, and the Doctor all staring out to the desert in horror.

XxXxXxXx

As soon as the Gunslinger had teleported away, Wanda knew he had gone to get Jex. Which meant the Doctor had thrown him out of the town. She sat on her boulder, thumb pinched extremely hard in anxiety. She hoped it worked. She never tried to change a possibility before, or even a certain moment in the Doctor's timeline. Well, beside the moment with Jabe, but seeing how that turned out . . . . After that she had stuck with what was laid out for her. Either in what she had seen in the show, or in one of the possibilities. Never really questioning or pushing it, too afraid to mess with time. But now, she prayed Amy had gotten her message.

She did not know where exactly the idea came from, to make a note. She simply felt it was right thing to do. The only thing she could think of since the possibilities never exactly showed her what _she _must do within the Doctor's time stream. That was one thing about the possibilities that did drive her nuts. Sure, she could see some small parts she played out in the Doctor's timeline. Brief moments such as telling him information, or small, insignificant actions on her part. But anything involving her own timeline always came back fuzzy. Something about what happens in that town must have involved her direct timeline, for she could barely make out any of it. She could only see the main scene of the Doctor shooting Jex. As well as the odd and rather specific information of where Issac kept his spare gun. It was strange on how this particular piece of knowledge had popped into her mind, but Wanda shrugged it off. Only glad that she knew a way to stop the Doctor from making a grave mistake.

Suddenly, quite abruptly to the point of being painful in a way, the images changed. It was as though they short circuited, then rewound and played out once again. She saw the Doctor, aiming the gun, ready to shoot when Amy fire her own gun off behind him, making the Doctor stop. The rest went fuzzy.

Wanda sighed in relief and joy. It had worked. She changed the time. Or, at least back to what it was supposed to be. She beamed, laughing happily. She saw so much potential in this now. If she could change one moment in time, maybe she could do the same in others? Nothing major, of course. Just small things. Simple things. Perhaps some deaths within the Doctor's life, to make things easier for him.

An image of Bad Wolf flashed before her mind. She paused, thinking on it. Could she possibly change that? Or . . . must it be Rose? Wanda sighed heavily. She would have to think more on that later. She only hoped that she may have more time to work things out for that particular time.

After a while, the Gunslinger came back. He did not speak. Simply turning around and facing the other direction, keeping a watch on the town. He sat down by the cliff edge again, remaining ever vigilant. Wanda sighed, shaking her head. She knew what he had done back at the town. She wished he had not made the grave action in killing Issac. She stood up, going over to him, and sat down on the cliff edge as well. She stayed silent for a while before deciding to speak up.

"You didn't have to kill him, you know," she said quietly. He stared questionably at her.

"He got in the way. It was his own doing," he said curtly. She looked to him, staring at him evenly, strictly.

"His name was Issac. He was a good man who only wished to protect others, and to keep his town safe and happy," she spoke tensely. "That's the man you killed. At least know his name." She stood up from the cliff side, going over to sit behind her boulder. Not wishing to look at him.

As the sun set, it grew colder and colder, the desert losing its heat from the coming darkness. When the sun finally fell behind horizon, Wanda started to shiver from the dropping temperature. Usually, the cold did not bother her. But without her jacket, it seemed to seep right into her bones. She pulled her legs up close and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. She heard the Gunslinger get up, his large clunking steps coming towards her. Suddenly, she felt the large wool, tattered cape of his being placed around her. She looked up to him, seeing him staring down at her with concern. She pulled the cape tightly around her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. He nodded, sitting down beside her.

"I am regretful for killing that man," he said quietly. "I do not truly wish to kill anyone innocent. But I will reach my goal at any costs." She remained silent for a moment.

"Well . . . at least you regret it," she mumbled. "But it doesn't mean you have to kill others for your revenge."

"I will get Jex. I will have my revenge," he said firmly.

Wanda stared at him, looking steadily into his eyes. "That's the funny thing about revenge. It can blind us sometimes. Blind us to the things that matter in life."

The Gunslinger looked at her for a few seconds before turning away. Neither spoke for a while.

"Well, enough of that talk," Wanda said lightly, trying to sound slightly more cheerful. "Since we're going to be here till noon tomorrow, why don't we pass the time?" She scooted away from the boulder, lying down to face the stars. The night sky was so clear in the desert. She did not think she had ever seen so many stars all in one sitting.

"What are you doing?" the Gunslinger asked skeptically.

"Star gazing," she answered brightly. She patted the ground next to her. "Come on, join me."

"Why?"

"So we can play a game."

"Why?"

"Oh, just come here." She patted the area again. He hesitated for a while, then finally huffed and lay down. He gazed up to the stars, staring in confusion as to why exactly he was doing this with the brunette girl next to him. Wanda smiled, happy that he was actually willing to play. "Now, the goal of the game is to find as many silly designs in the stars as you can. The one who finds the silliest and makes everyone laugh wins."

The Gunslinger frowned some, finding this notion ridiculous. "They're just stars. There is nothing silly about them."

"You have to use your imagination. Here," she pointed at one cluster, "I see a fish with a monocle and a cane."

The Gunslinger did not say anything for a couple of seconds, staring blankly. "I only see the M forty-five cluster."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You have to look beyond that. Open your mind to the possibilities. You try. See what you can find."

There was a long moment of silence as the Gunslinger seemed to be unsure on what exactly he was looking for. " . . . I see a dog."

Wanda nodded, smiling in encouragement. "Good. That's something. But I think you can do better than that. Anything else?"

"A cat?"

"Now you're just guessing. You have to really look. See what you can find. Look for the weirdest shape."

He searched through the stars for a moment. He then pointed upward. "I see the Adimmits of the Westlea Cove." She busted up laughing. He stared at her in disbelief.

"It wasn't that funny," he mumbled.

"No, but I have no idea what you're talking about. So it makes it hilarious," she said through her laughter.

He shook his head, looking back to the stars. "You are very strange, Wanderer." She sighed after she got done with her laughing fit, staring up to the stars. She started to hum the soft melody from before. "My wife used to sing that."

She blinked, turning her head to stare at him curiously. "What?"

"That melody you were humming. My wife sung a similar one to our daughter." He stared up to the stars, a distant look within his eyes.

Wanda stared sadly to him. "Do you miss them?"

"Very much so." The Gunslinger sat up from the ground, staring off into the dark landscape. "She had just given birth to our daughter when I had volunteered. I only knew my daughter for a month before . . ."

Wanda sat up as well, touching his weaponized arm gently. "I'm sorry."

The Gunslinger stared down to her gentle hand on his arm, feeling calm by this. As well as wondering how anyone could possibly touch him without being revolted or disgusted. He glanced up to her, seeing the soft sympathetic expression. "Me, too."

She remained silent for a while, deciding on what to say next. Choosing her words carefully, speaking quietly, "I don't think they would want you doing all this. I don't think they would want you to go after someone for revenge, do you?"

The Gunslinger's normal eye hardened. "It doesn't matter what they think," he growled. "You can talk all you like, Wanderer, but you will not change my mind."

"It's not the revenge part I'm really worried about," she said, causing him to stare in puzzlement at her. "I'm more worried on what you are going to do afterwards."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, bewildered by her statement.

"Do you have any plans for when you're finished? Any purpose for yourself after this is all said and done?" she asked quietly. With his silent response, she knew her answer. She lay back down, staring up to the star filled sky once again.

"I don't know," he finally said, sounding almost lost and perplexed by the idea of having no purpose for himself after Jex was gone.

She spoke up gently, almost in a whisper. "I don't know my purpose, either. I wish I did. All it seems I do is cause trouble for others. Especially the Doctor. Getting captured or hurt. Never really being helpful at all. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do with my life." She paused for a moment, going quiet with her thoughts while staring up to the breathtaking, twinkling stars above.

"But maybe that's the mystery to life itself," she continued in her soft tone. "We don't know what we're meant to do, until that one day when it presents itself. The real question then is do we choose to follow that purpose? Or do we walk away and remain at a loss." She turned her head, looking at him. "There is going to be a moment coming very soon that will present itself to you, Kahler-Tek. A new and wonderful purpose for you. My suggestion? Take it."

She stared off to the stars again, letting her words sink in. He stood up after some time, walking away.

"Go to sleep. I will wake you when I need you," he commanded, going back to his stoic mood. She sighed, shaking her head. She just hoped things would work out tomorrow. She then rolled onto her side, pulling the tattered cape close and drifted off.

XxXxXxXx

The Gunslinger woke her up an hour before they had to leave. He started to pace, becoming agitated by something. Wanda knew he must be getting mad that the Doctor had still not given up Jex. He turned, staring hard at her.

"I was sure the Doctor would have let Jex go by now," he grumbled. "Especially, if it meant getting you back."

"He knows protecting others is more important than me," she told him.

"I did not see it that way," was all he said before turning to glare in the direction where Wanda knew the town lay. She raised a brow curiously at this, but did not question what exactly he meant. She sighed, standing up to give him back his cape. He wrapped it back on himself.

"We might as well start walking there," she said, starting to walk off. "It'll pass some time until noon."

"Fine," he said gruffly, walking with her, his footsteps clunking along beside her quiet ones. Neither speaking for a long while.

"You didn't really take me for my abilities to see the future, did you?" Wanda finally decided to say. He grunted, not really looking at her. She raised a puzzled brow. "I mean, you haven't really asked me anything about what is going to happen or what the outcome of today is going to be. You haven't asked me anything at all actually. So . . . why did you take me?"

The Gunslinger remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "You . . . look like my wife."

"Really?" Wanda asked in bewilderment. He grunted in response. She looked down at the ground for a minute. "I still think you could go back to them. I'm sure she would love to see you again. Your daughter, too."

"She was the one that made it clear how people will see me now," he said sadly, starting off to nowhere. "I went to her first after . . . I woke up. She wouldn't stop screaming at me."

Wanda shook her head sadly, feeling pity, not for him, but for his wife. For not being able seeing her husband clearly for the man he is. "Well, she is wrong. Because you are no monster. Trust me. I've met penalty of monsters and you are not one of them."

He stared at her, feeling a swell of gratitude in hearing that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled to him, hoping the thought of someone seeing him as a person instead of a monster might help him feel better.

"You're still afraid of me though. I can see it in your eyes."

She shook her head, frowning at him. "No, I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of the choices you might make."

This time he frowned, stopping short. "As in?"

"Killing those people in the town." She paused as well, turning to look at him. "You don't have to. There is another way."

"They are holding Jex. They are helping him."

"They're good people. They just don't want to see others get killed. So, they're doing what they think is right."

The Gunslinger narrowed his eye. "It's wrong. He is a murderer."

"A murderer who has been helping them with everything he can. He's trying to make a better life for them. He's a good man, but one with a terrible past." He just glared at her, not believing one word. Wanda sighed, shaking her head, then stared up to him with pleading eyes. "Please, don't kill them. I don't want them to die. I can't stand to see people die."

He gazed at her for a moment before slowly nodding. "All right, I will restrain myself from killing them. But if they fight back, then I will shoot."

The Gunslinger marched them on, slowly reaching the town. It was a far distance away still, though, and they were running out of time. So he teleported them right outside the border, not yet crossing the line. She felt her anxiety kicking in, knowing that things could start getting ugly. She still had no clue why her staying with the Gunslinger would change his mind in killing. But she prayed it worked. She stared at him, keeping her gaze even as to not show him her growing fear.

"Kahler-Tek," she spoke evenly. He looked at her, staring fixedly. "Before we go in there, I want you to know something. There is a little girl. A very frightened little girl, hiding in a church with her family. When you walk into that church, I want you to look into that little girl's eyes. I want you to see how she sees you. And I want you to think of your daughter when you do, to know that she is someone else's daughter, too."

He just stared at her with no emotions running through his eyes. She looked away sadly, hoping what she said would help save those people in the church. The town's centre clock struck twelve. The Gunslinger grabbed Wanda's arm roughly, pulling her into the town with him. She did not say a word, too afraid now to speak. She stared worriedly to the Doctor, who stood in the centre of the town, glaring darkly at the Gunslinger. The clock tolled on as they reached the Doctor, standing in front of him. No one said anything, only gazing fixedly at each other. Wanda saw how the Doctor's fingers twitched by the gun within the holster on his hip. Almost as if he itched to grab it and point it at the Gunslinger. She knew he would not though, knowing he had another plan.

The clock stuck the last toll. The Gunslinger threw up his weaponized arm to shoot at the Time Lord. The Doctor whipped out his sonic at lightning speed, thrusting it up in the air to make it buzz and pulse loudly. The Gunslinger shouted in pain from the noise as all the windows around them shattered. The Gunslinger let go of Wanda's arm, having lost control of his senses, shooting around wildly. The Doctor rushed forward and grabbed her hand, swiftly pulling her away from the cyborg.

They both took off down the street. The Gunslinger continued to shoot behind them, missing them by inches and hitting the clock instead. The Doctor held onto Wanda's hand firmly as they ran, getting as far away as they could from the Gunslinger. He hastily pushed her inside of a saloon, checking behind to make sure the Gunslinger had not followed them. He rushed inside, going up to hug Wanda tightly.

"You, are not leaving my side ever again. Got me?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded, hugging him back. He pulled back giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before going over to the bar, allowing the bartender, Sadie, to being applying Jex's facial design on the side of his face.

She had only just begun when the screaming erupted in town. The Doctor quickly moved away from the bar, going towards the doors. Wanda started go after him. He turned sharply around, pointing sternly at her.

"No. You stay here where it's safe," he ordered. "Sadie, keep her here." He turned and rushed out. Wanda waited ten seconds before going to the doors.

"Wait now, the Doctor said stay here," Sadie called out to her.

"Yeah, well, he also said to stay by his side," Wanda countered quickly before rushing out.

She ran down the street, searching for where the Doctor had gone to. She spotted him crouching behind a corner of a building. The Gunslinger walked towards him, with weapon ready to fire. She watched how the Doctor went to run from the corner, only to be held back by the Gunslinger's weapon. She sped up, going as fast as she could. She could hear the Gunslinger demanding to know where Jex was, and, when the Doctor answered gone, the cyborg growled and the weapon whirled loudly.

"Stop!"

Wanda threw herself in front of the Doctor, arms held out wide to shield him. The Gunslinger, his one normal eye going wide, quickly aimed away and allowed the weapon to shoot. The beam went right past Wanda's head, making her hair blow slightly from the force. The Doctor felt his hearts stop, staring in disbelief at her back. She had been millimeters away from dying. Dying for him. He reached forward quickly, trying to pull her back away from the cyborg, but she refused to budge.

"You need to stop this," she said to the Gunslinger. He glared, pointing the weapon back at her.

"Get out of the way," he ordered.

"No," she replied. He growled, steeping towards her slightly and powering up the weapon, trying to scare her away so he could shoot the Doctor. She stared evenly at him. "Are you going to become a monster, Kahler-Tek? Because this is what monsters do. They kill without reason and without mercy." The weapon continued to whirl. The Gunslinger remained silent. Wanda set her eyes on his, keeping her own calm. "Tell me . . . do _you_ have mercy?"

The Gunslinger stared blankly at her for a moment, the weapon whirling away. Then it powered down and he lowered his arm. Suddenly, Jex spoke over a loud speaker from his ship. His voice sounding off around the town.

"Kahler-Tek," Jex called out to the town. The Gunslinger stared around, searching for Jex.

"Jex. Coward!" the Gunslinger yelled out angrily. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my ship," answered Jex.

"Jex, what are you doing? Just go!" shouted the Doctor irritation.

"Where are you from? Where on Kahler?" asked Jex. The Doctor yelled out in frustration for Jex's question while the Gunslinger answered.

"Gabrian," the Gunslinger told Jex.

"I know it. It's beautiful there," spoke Jex. "When this is over, will you go back?"

"How can I? I am a monster now," the Gunslinger spat out.

"So am I."

The Doctor yelled for Jex to go, but all ignored him. Wanda stared sadly to the direction where she knew Jex's ship lie. Any minute now.

"I'll find you. If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you." The Gunslinger glared around, hoping to finally spot Jex.

"I don't doubt that. You'll chase me to another planet, and another race will be caught in the cross-fire," replied Jex.

The Gunslinger turned around, glaring about the town in anger. "Then, face me! Face me!"

"No. You've killed enough. I'm ending the war for you, too."

Wanda closed her eyes, slowly counting down along in her head with the computer. The ground shook, a loud explosion was heard off in the distance, and the black smoke appeared in the sky. Jex having committed suicide with his ship's self-destruct. They all stared in sad disbelief to the black smoke, even the Gunslinger. He sighed heavily, bowing his head miserably.

"He behaved with honour at the end. Maybe more than me," he said quietly. Neither the Doctor nor Wanda spoke for a while, standing still in the silent town. The Gunslinger started to walk away. Wanda waited for the Doctor to say something, but when she glanced over to him, he only stared harshly at the Gunslinger. She frowned at him, elbowing him slightly.

"What?" he muttered.

"Say something to him," she whispered. He huffed slightly, then stared at the cyborg, his eyes holding less of the harsh gaze.

"We could take you back to your world," the Doctor called out to him. "You could help with the reconstruction."

"I will walk into the desert and self-destruct," the Gunslinger answered curtly. "I'm a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace."

"Expect maybe to protect it," the Doctor responded.

The Gunslinger stopped, staring off in confusion. He turned around to face them. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor gazed on evenly. "You could stay here. Protect this town and give them peace." By now, the rest of the town's folk had left their hiding spots, gathering around them. Amy and Rory came up beside the Doctor and Wanda.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Rory whispered to the Doctor. Amy crossed her arms, nodding slightly as if agreeing with her husband's concerns.

"How can we trust him? 'Specially after what he did to us?" Sadie said loudly. Others around the town nodded in agreement.

"This is the land of second chances, isn't it?" the Doctor called around to the people. "You all gave Jex a second chance. Why not him?" Some stared skeptically at him, while others nodded, understanding what he meant. Wanda walked up and unpinned the Marshall badge from the Doctor's tweed jacket. She walked over to the Gunslinger, standing in front of him with a smile.

"What do you think? Want to become Marshall?" she asked brightly. The Gunslinger only stared at her in bewilderment.

"Why would I do that? These people will never accept me," he said.

"Of course they will. They accepted Jex didn't they? Why not you? There's no one better suited for the job." She held out the badge, having it lying face up in her palm. The Gunslinger stared down, looking to the shining word of _Marshall_. "This is your chance for a new purpose, Kahler-Tek. Life is giving it to you now. Do you wish to take it?"

The Gunslinger looked back to her smile, seeing the bright and hopeful hazel eyes of his decision. "Is it foreseen by you, laid out in time for me?"

"It doesn't really matter if it is or not. The choice is yours to make. We all have that choice. Once we choose, then we just follow the path and see where it leads us."

"Where does this path lead for me?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. Would you like to find out?" She held out the badge more, letting him see it gleam in the sun.

The Gunslinger stared at it for a while longer, before looking to her and nodding. "Very well. I will protect these people in your honour. For Wanderer, the Merciful."

Wanda blinked in surprise, feeling stunned by that statement. "Well . . . . thank you. But you really don't have to do that. Just protect them because it's the right thing to do." She walked up, pinning the badge to the front of his cape. She back away, grinning in approval. "Not a bad look for you, Marshall."

The Gunslinger gave a small smile in return.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda stared at the Stetson in hand, rubbing the rim of the hat slightly in wonderment. She slowly placed it on her head, staring at her reflection in one of the unshattered windows of the Marshall's office. She blinked upon seeing her reflection. She looked sort like an old, western cowgirl. Smirking, she tilted the hat at her reflection. Someone next to her chuckled.

"That's a good look for you."

Wanda jumped when hearing the Doctor's chuckle and response. She turned to him, quickly pulling the hat off of her head. Blushing like mad, she handed him back his hat. He took it, placing it right back on her head.

"I'm serious. That really is a good look for you," he said quietly, giving her a small grin. She blushed even more, shuffling her feet.

"Thanks," she mumbled lightly. He grinned widely, throwing his arm over her shoulder and walking her to the TARDIS, now standing proudly in the middle of the town. Amy and Rory stood by it, smiling away at them. Amy walked up and handed Wanda her jacket. Wanda smiled softly in return. "I hope it came in handy."

"Oh, it did. Trust me. It did," Amy replied happily, going up to give Wanda a tight hug. She and Rory had been doing that since Wanda got back, giving her hugs almost every few moments as if to make sure she was all right. She appreciated it greatly, smiling brightly to give them a hug in response. Amy let go and they all walked to the TARDIS.

"So, would you like to go see what happened to the monkeys and dogs sent to space?" the Doctor asked Wanda. "Since Amy and Rory don't want to go, we could always go somewhere you'd like."

"Anywhere you want is fine with me," Wanda replied happily, beaming away. They just walked into the TARDIS when she felt the warmth spread through her. Groaning out in frustration, she only wanted to spend some more time with the Doctor since she did not get to during this adventure. She watched as the white light enveloped her.

"Another time, then," the Doctor whispered into her ear. She nodded, feeling herself being taken away from him once more.

XxXxXxXx

So, that's it for now. Please, review if you wish to leave any thoughts or comments for the story. :)   


Reviewers:

**Sah**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. :) I'm also happy that I've done Wanda's development so well and that you enjoy the character so much. :D

**yeah**: I'm glad you've enjoyed the changes I made. I was worried they might not be good, but I'm happy to see the readers enjoying it so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)

**ShinighStar**: Welcome to the story. :) I so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope the story continues to be enjoyable in the future. :D

**beulah2013**: Yay! I'm glad about that. :D

**grapejuice101**: Glad you liked it. :) And yes, Eleven and Wanda are really cute together. :)

**yellowroseofthenw**: I'm happy you liked the changes. And I'll definitely try to keep up the good work. :)

**Jess Grape**: Welcome to the story. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. I do try to write the different Doctors' and Wanda's personality as accurate and well developed as possible. Glad I'm doing well so far. :) I decided to write one of Wanda's fears as the changing of the Doctor's timeline as a way to be unique and not make it a typical Doctor Who romance story. You could say she is determined to make sure the Doctor ends up with who he's meant to be with (or who she thinks he is meant to be with) ;) Thank you for reviewing. :D

**AxidentlGoddess**: I'm glad you liked it, and that it was a good surprise. That's what I was trying for was a nice unexpected adventure. :) And you're right about the big little changes. Nope, no regeneration for Wanda just yet. Though . . . it might be coming up very soon. ;)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Glad you liked the twist. Hope you enjoyed the way it turned out. :)

**Blinked310**: :D What's not to love about the cyborg cowboy? lol Glad you enjoyed the changes I made. Also, don't worry about reviewing for every chapter. It's not about leaving a review for every single one. I simply encourage it at the end of each chapter because I like to encourage readers to get ideas flowing and start up a community of sorts during a story. To simply leave reviews whenever you have an idea or a thought or have something to say. For the reviews are not just for the writer, but the readers as well. :) But thanks for leaving a review for the last chapter, and I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last ones as well. :D

**Tziphora**: Glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable. :) Thanks for the review.

**annie**: I'm happy that you enjoyed it. :) I agree with you completely on the Oncoming Storm situation. I've always liked it for the same reasons. That, and it shows that the Doctor does have this dark, human side to him that sometimes takes over him and makes him lose control. Makes him become someone he's not in that brief instant. I think we all have that side within us all. We all have a Oncoming Storm inside us that can make us lose focus and control. Also, I'm so happy that you like the story so much. :)

**kaflute14**: lol Glad you like Eleven and Wanda together so much. :) I'll try to do more fluff scenes with them in the future.

**Shaniese**: I hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks bunches for the review. :)

**Kayla**: Nope, no getting shot for Wanda or regeneration for her just yet. :) Also, very good theories. You're heading on the right track on some points there. I will tell you one thing, though, that the Doctor and Wanda never met during the main chaos of the Time War. As the Doctor said, they did not truly meet until afterwards. I would tell you more, but all I am allowed to say for now is spoilers. As of Wanda regenerating . . . it might just be around the bend, now. ;) I'm glad you enjoy First Wanda so much, though. And I most definitely will try to bring more fluff in the future. ;)

**OncomingStorm21**: Wait no further, for here's the update. I hope you enjoyed it. :D

Thanks once again for all the reviews! This is the most I have ever gotten for one chapter before! :D That's so awesome! Thanks you everyone!

Have the most splendid of days! :D

~Tinker~


	27. Ch 27: Countdown

Hello there, readers! :)

Well, time for another update. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 27: Countdown

As soon as Wanda arrived to her destination, she felt it to be even hotter than the desert. A thin layer of sweat almost instantly covered her body. She was glad she still had her hair up for it helped somewhat in keeping her cool. Just barely, however. The heat within the place she had arrived (a ship of some sorts by her guesses) was far more intense than what she had ever encountered before. She was just glad that her new Time Lord genetics had efficient ways of keeping her from overheating. Though, with the heat seeming to be rising increasingly, she doubted even her new body's genetics could possibly keep up in protecting her from the extreme temperature.

Wiping at her sweaty forehead, she glanced around to see a jumbled mess of machinery around her. Everything sort of steamed from the boiling temperature. Before her appeared to be a destroyed engine of some kind from what she could guess. She walked up, holding up a cable from the mess to stare at it curiously. What happened here?

"Blimey! Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

Wanda looked around the engine to see Ten standing there at the end of the room, having just walked in. He grinned brightly upon seeing her.

"What the hell have you done to the engines?!"

Wanda saw how Kath McDonnell, Captain of the _S.S. Pentallian_, along with her crew, stormed up to the chestnut girl. All were glaring with rage. Wanda stared wide eyed with fear. Knowing instantly they were on the ship about to crash into the sun, with only forty-two minutes to go.

"I didn't do anything. It was like this when I got here," Wanda said quickly, letting go of the cable in hand.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done?" McDonnell demanded angrily. The Doctor and Martha both ran up, placing themselves in front of Wanda.

"No, wait," the Doctor spoke hurriedly.

"She's with us," Martha explained, trying to calm the ship's crew down.

"If she's with you, why wasn't she back in the vent chamber when you arrived?" asked Riley Vashtee, one of the male crew members.

"Well, she went out searching. Wandering around. She does that," the Doctor answered lightly, throwing an arm around Wanda, pulling her close to his side. "Besides, whoever destroyed your engines knew what they were doing. Wanda here doesn't know how to do that. Doesn't know much, really. Still a little young, naïve, and innocent. A little empty in the head." He smiled and tapped an annoyed Wanda's forehead as if to make a knocking sound.

"Rude," Wanda grumbled, elbowing him slightly.

"Right. Sorry," the Doctor apologized in a mutter, looking embarrassed by his rambling rudeness.

The crew seemed to accept this, going around checking the damage. Both the Doctor and Martha grinned at the Time Lady. She smiled back lightly. The Doctor blinked upon seeing the Stetson on her head.

"You're wearing a Stetson. Why are you wearing a Stetson?" he questioned her.

"And why is there a bullet hole in it?" Martha asked in bewilderment.

"Oh!" Wanda spoke in surprise, forgetting that she was still wearing the western hat. She took it off. "There was this Gunslinger. He shot it off as a warning."

"Not at you, I hope," Martha said in shock.

"No, no. I wasn't wearing it at the time," Wanda reassured her. She smiled at Martha, glad to be seeing the student doctor again, having only seen her once during the Shakespeare adventure. The Doctor took the Stetson out of Wanda's hands, flipping it around.

"Nice shot. Couldn't have done better myself. That is, if I was planning to shoot at something. Not that I would. Don't like guns really," he spoke lightly. He suddenly grinned largely, placing the hat on his head. He gave it a small tilt to Wanda. "So? What do you think?"

Wanda blinked at him, seeing how it gave him a similar look as Eleven with the western cowboy appearance. The hat gave significant light to his facial features, making her notice for the first time on how . . . pleasant he looked. Light freckles here and there to which she had never even paid attention to before. His dark brown eyes stood out even more than normal, making her clearly see the ancient nature of his eyes. She felt her hearts fluttering and her stomach beginning to do its flips. The same emotions from before running through her. She blushed brightly, looking away quickly. What was wrong with her? Was she getting sick or something?

"Y-you look nice," she replied in a stutter. Her voice sounding slightly high pitched. She cleared her throat, walking away from them. The Doctor gave a cheeky smirk, seeming to be proud of something as he bounced lightly on his feet. Martha rolled her eyes, hitting him on the arm.

"You're terrible, you know that?" she whispered out in slight humour. He simply winked at her in response and threw the hat off to the side.

Wanda watched everyone around getting to work on fixing the main engine of the ship, and finding out any solutions to their dire situation. She saw McDonnell trying to contact her husband, Hal Korwin, and other crew member, Dev Ashton, over the intercom system with no luck. Wanda stared at the distressed Captain with concern, knowing what was to become of her husband. Walking over to the Doctor, Wanda glanced over his shoulder to see him trying to gather information from a still workable computer on the destroyed engine.

"Oh, we're in the Torajii System. Lovely," the Doctor remarked after reading the data of the computer. He glanced up with a small grin, looking at Martha across from him. "You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away."

"Yeah, feels it," Martha commented sarcastically. The Doctor glanced back to the computer, frowning when seeing a particular piece of information jump out from the screen. He walked over to McDonnell, sending her an inquisitive gaze.

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion," noted the Doctor. "Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" McDonnell stiffened some, looking uncomfortable by the Doctor's question.

"We're due to upgrade next docking," she responded curtly. The subject was ended quickly by her as she swiftly moved away from the Doctor to help her crew and instruct them in their tasks at hand.

The crew moved on to get the engines back online, but found no response. Now the only way for the ship to move is the auxiliary engines. But access was unavailable do to the secure closure lockdown that the ship had gone under. Leaving all of them trapped within the main engine room. All doors were deadlocked sealed, so the only way to open them was with Riley's security gear. Since it was a two person job, Martha decided to go with him. The Doctor told the companion to be careful while Wanda gave her a quick hug. Feeling her anxiety kicking in, Wanda watched Martha and Riley walk away while pinching her thumb. The Doctor noticed this, feeling slightly worried now. That expression with thumb pinching was never a good sign.

"McDonnell, it's Ashton," called out a male's voice over the intercom system. "Get up to the medcentre now!" McDonnell and the Doctor rushed off as soon as this was said. Wanda swiftly followed behind. They ran into the medcentre to see Abi Lerner, the ship's medic, and Ashton holding down a screaming and fighting Korwin.

"Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?" McDonnell asked in a panic. She and the Doctor rushed over to help them hold Korwin down. The man continued to scream that something was burning him. Wanda stayed near the door, afraid to go anywhere near the man.

She knew what was wrong with him, but that was not what scared her. As soon as she had walked into the room, warning bells went off in her head. Something within her screamed to run away, to place herself far, far away from him. She did not know how or why she felt this way. All she knew is she needed to stay quiet and out of the way.

"How long's he been like this?" the Doctor asked Abi hurriedly.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi explained, having a difficult time keeping the raving man down. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and started to scan Korwin.

"What are you doing?" McDonnell asked in alarm, afraid that he was injuring her husband worse.

"Don't get too close," warned Ashton.

"Don't be so stupid! He's my husband," McDonnell said angrily.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship," grounded out Ashton.

"What?" McDonnell looked at him in disbelief. Stunned by what he said.

"He went mad. He put the ship under secure closure, then he sent a heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't do that."

"I saw it happen, Captain."

The Doctor glanced at Ashton, pondering over the story briefly before looking back to Korwin.

"Korwin?" he called to the struggling man. "Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"Don't, Doctor!" Wanda called out quickly. He turned to look at her, seeing the terrified expression and her harshly pinched thumb. She shook her head in alarm. "Whatever you do, don't let him open his eyes."

"Why? What's wrong with his eyes?" McDonnell asked in a panic, frightened for her husband.

"Just . . . just don't open his eyes," Wanda said, scooting back towards the door when the man let out another scream. The Doctor eyed her for a second before looking back to Korwin.

"Right. Don't open the eyes," the Doctor muttered, going to grab a hypo-gun off a medical tray. He turned to Abi with it. "Sedative?"

"Yes," answered the medic. The Doctor injected the needle into Korwin's neck, making the man fall asleep.

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell asked.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings," the Doctor listed off. He looked to see where exactly Korwin had been place at. The man lay on a rolling bed, made to move into a long chamber. "Stasis chamber! I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there, regulate the body temperature, and just for fun, run a bioscan, a tissue profile, and a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," the medic told the Doctor. Already working on checking over Korwin.

"Ooh, you're good," he said lightly. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far," answered Abi.

"Well, that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" McDonnell asked, shaking while staring at her husband. She held onto one of his hands tightly, anxious for his safety.

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results," answered the Doctor. He turned to them, ready to get back on track. "Now, _allons-y_. Back downstairs, eh? See about those engines. Go." Ashton and McDonnell did as they were told, rushing back down to the engine room. The Doctor turned to Abi briefly, telling her to inform them of any developing news over Korwin. He then ran to the door, grabbing Wanda's hand to drag her out with him.

Halfway down to the engines, he pulled her to a stop, staring at her with concern.

"You all right?" he asked. "You seem shaken by something."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she breathed out, glad to be out of that room. She needed to get a hold on herself. Control this anxiety problems. She should not be this afraid. Yes, Korwin was dangerous. But it was no reason for her to lose her head. She knew it must simply be a nervous reaction to what was about to occur. Especially, for what was to happen to the Doctor later. She closed her eyes tightly on thinking of that. That was not going to be pleasant.

"Tell me, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is going to get?" the Doctor questioned her. Wanda opened her eyes, staring steadily into his.

"Twenty," she replied.

"Great. Sounds like fun," the Doctor said lightly with sarcasm. He gave her a quick hug, hoping it would help calm her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or Martha. I'll protect you both."

"Doctor, you just worry about getting things back in order. Today, it's my turn to protect each of you." She grabbed his hand, pulling him to the engine room. He just stared at her in surprise. She glanced briefly over her shoulder. "And sneak peek: McDonnell is at fault. Though, not exactly intentionally."

They arrived back into the room, going to work on the machinery. The Doctor worked on getting many of the parts back in order. Wanda did what she could by helping him sort through the mess. She really had no idea on what to do exactly with the parts, but did as the Doctor instructed her. Each working together as fast as they could. At one point the Doctor went to the intercom, asking Abi on Korwin's status. She replied he was still under sedation and trying to make sense of the data that was coming from the scans she performed over him. Wanda glanced sadly to the intercom. Knowing there was nothing she could do for the poor woman. Or any of the others for that matter. Events during this adventure were out of Wanda's hands. She did not even need to look into a possibility to know that.

Eventually, after the Doctor called and checked on Martha and Riley on their progress of the doors. They came across a few difficult questions. One to which was simple happy prime numbers for the Doctor. Then the next, however, even the Time Lord could not seem to answer. That being, who had the most number one hits: Elvis Presely or the Beatles?

"Elvis. No! The Beatles. No, wait! Um . . . Um . . . Ohh! That remix? Um . . .," the Doctor struggled through his mind, both rushed to answer and to fix the engines.

"It's Elvis," answered Wanda.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked over the intercom.

"Positive," Wanda assured her. Wanda knew she should probably allow Martha to call her mother. But the less time spent figuring the doors out meant the faster they could get through this day. Not only that, but it also meant the less time the agents of the Master spent listening in on Martha through the tapped phone line of Francine, Martha's mother. Wanda wanted to make sure the Master had as less of an advantage over the Doctor as she could.

"Wanda, you're a star!" Martha cried happily over the intercom when she and Riley had gotten the door open.

"Not as much as you, my dear," Wanda responded happily.

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me," came in the voice of Abi over the intercom. Wanda tensed when hearing this. Knowing the poor woman's time had come.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological makeup . . . it's impossible," Abi explained to him. There was a moment's pause from Abi's side. Then, she called out in a panic. "This is medcentre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance."

"Stay here! Keep working!" the Doctor yelled out to them, running towards the medcentre.

Wanda ran after him with a sudden feeling of dread over taking her. Something felt wrong. Something screaming out to her in a panic. A ping of warning blaring in her head. She rushed as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the Doctor. He had a good head start on her, getting closer to the medcentre than she. They could hear the distorted voice of Korwin coming over the intercom. Calling out 'Burn with me.' Then came the strangled screaming of Abi. Wanda felt her hearts clench, sorrow running through her in knowing another poor soul was lost.

The Doctor reached the medcentre faster than Wanda had expected him to. In fact, she was surprise that McDonnell and one of the other crew members, Orin Scannell, had not followed them by now. The Doctor skidded in front of the doorway of the medcentre to come face-to-face with the raging Korwin.

"Burn with me," Korwin growled out. The Doctor's eyes went wide as Korwin began to open his own, showing the beaming light coming from them.

"Doctor, look out!" Wanda screamed. She slammed into him, throwing them both down across the floor as Korwin opened his eyes fully. The intense light from his eyes shone across the doorway onto the opposite wall. Some of the wall began to smoke from the overpowering heat. The light cut off as Korwin closed his eyes and ran past them, disappearing down a corridor. The Doctor panted slightly, eyes still wide in the realization of just how much of a close call that had been. If Wanda had not been there . . .

"Doctor, are you all right? Did he get you?" Wanda asked him breathlessly, still in a slight panic of what had just happened.

"Fine. You?" he panted out. She nodded and they both quickly hugged each other tightly. Both breathing out in relief in knowing the other was okay. "That was close."

"Too close. None of that was supposed to happen. Time keeps being altered here."

"Well, what you saw was an alternate timeline. Things are bound to be different here and there."

Wanda's grip tightened on the Doctor, burying her head into his shoulder. "They're different in all the wrong places."

His grip tightened as well, placing his head into her hair. He whispered gently, "Not everything wrong. Some changes are good. Very, very good." He kissed into her hair. The kiss going unnoticed by Wanda.

He patted her arm before moving out from under her. Standing and helping her up with him so they could walk into the medcentre to check up on Abi. McDonnell and Scannell rushed in just as they entered.

"Korwin's gone," McDonnell stated in disbelief.

"Yeah. He took off down a corridor. Had a nasty run in with him," the Doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" the Captain asked. Scannell looked over to see a burnt spot on a wall, in a perfect and exact shape of Abi.

"Oh, my god," he breathed upon seeing it. They all turned, staring in alarm at the spot. The Doctor slowly walked up to it. Scannell began shaking his head, not wishing to believe the sight before them. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

Wanda touched the man's arm in regret and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Endothermic vaporization. Horrible," the Doctor observed. He felt a slight shiver go through him in knowing he and Wanda had almost suffered the same fate out in the corridor. He turned back to them. "I've never seen one this ferocious." His brows raised when it clicked in his mind. "'Burn with me.'"

"That's what we heard Korwin say," Scannell noted, still staring in shock at the burn spot of Abi.

"What? You think . . . ," McDonnell spoke up, appalled by the very idea. "No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporize people. He's human!" The Doctor walked over, grabbing a nearby data from Abi's scans of Korwin.

"His bioscan results," he noted. "Internal temperature, hundred degrees? Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected. He's been overwhelmed."

"The test results are wrong!" McDonnell retorted angrily, snatching the paper back from the Doctor.

"What is it though—a parasite, a mutagenic virus?" the Doctor rambled on, ignoring McDonnell's dismay. "Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

McDonnell glared at the Doctor. "Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!"

The Doctor looked to her, still delving into his racing mind in trying to think of what could have possibly happened to cause this. Nothing came to mind so far. "Where' the ship been? Have you made planet fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any sort of external contact at all?"

McDonnell gritted her teeth, greatly agitated now. "What is this, an interrogation?"

The Doctor stared evenly to the Captain, keeping his gaze cool. "We've got to stop him before he kills again."

"We're just a cargo ship." Her voice wavered, starting to tear up over the thought of her husband and poor Abi. She turned around, starting to cry slightly. Scannell gently patted her arm.

"Doctor, if you give her a minute," he said, going to comfort the woman.

"I'm fine," the Captain spoke firmly, shaking her head to get Scannell away. She turned around quickly, eyes devoid of tears. "I need to warn the crew." She walked over to the intercom system, speaking over it. "Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think . . . he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him. Is that clear?"

The crew members made their note of understanding. Clearly upset by the event that had occurred. McDonnell went over and sat down on a nearby bench. The Doctor continued to look over the scan sheets.

"Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell asked the Doctor after a while. The Doctor slowly lowered the paper, staring sadly at the Captain.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor," McDonnell said sternly, looking scared by the answer she will receive. Her eyes drift in thought. "Eleven years, we've been married. Chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

"The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone," the Doctor confirmed. "There's no way back. Sorry."

"Thank you." McDonnell nodded, seeming to come to terms with that.

The Doctor nodded as well, placing the scans back on the table. "Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? 'Cause it's vital that you tell me."

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

The Doctor started at her for a moment. "Then why is this thing so interested in you?"

"I wish I knew." McDonnell remained silent after that, shaking her head slightly.

Martha called over the intercom, letting them know her and Riley had made it to area seventeen. But if they all were going to survive this the two needed to reboot the engines in area one. This meant they were still greatly pressed for time, so Martha and Riley began to work even faster now. Wanda felt herself tense, knowing it was getting close to Martha and Riley to be in danger. By now, Ashton would have been infected by Korwin and would be making his way to them. This would lead to the Doctor having to save them, and then . . .

She gulped slightly, pinching her thumb nervously. Was there any way she could alter it? The same as she had altered the Doctor killing Jex? She had been trying to look into a possibility since they arrived here. But no matter how hard she pushed, the images would not come. Everything kept going fuzzy through her mind. It was as if something were blocking the insight abilities from her. But what? Was it because it held a main key within her own timeline? Or . . . something else? She stared to the Doctor, knowing she should at least warn him.

"Doctor," Wanda spoke up quietly. He turned to her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked. As she opened her mouth to speak, Martha's panicked voice rang over the intercom.

"Doctor! Wanda! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock," she cried through the system. "One of the crew's trying to jettison us. You've got to help us!"

The Doctor and Wanda took off with the Time Lord ordering McDonnell and Scannell back to the engines room. The Time Lords ran as fast as they could, trying to reach Martha in time. They jumped the doorways as they ran, going through area twenty-seven. Twenty-four. Twenty-one. Nineteen. Running at top speed. They finally reached area seventeen to see the possessed Ashton working on the controls to jettison Martha and Riley.

"That's enough!" the Doctor shouted angrily, glaring at the possessed man. Ashton turned to them, his breathing sounding as a hiss with the red, heavy-duty, protective helmet. The Doctor gave him a furious gaze, gritting his teeth. "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!"

Ashton simply screamed in rage, slamming his fist into the controls. Now, there would be no stopping the escape pod jettison. Martha and Riley would be sent off into space, helpless for escape. The Doctor glared at Ashton as the man slowly stepped forward. The Doctor placed himself in front of Wanda, holding her back. Ashton was about to lift the shield of his helmet when he screamed in agony. The man stumbled back from them as the Doctor watched curiously on how he was acting. Ashton then hurriedly stood up straight, marching right on past them.

The Doctor looked at him in confusion briefly before rushing over to the airlock. Wanda ran over with him, staring out the airlock window to a frightened Martha. The Doctor sent a quick warning to McDonnell about Ashton, telling her the deranged man was heading towards them. The Doctor came up beside Wanda, staring out the window with her. They could see the girl banging on the pod's window, screaming out to them in panic.

"I'll save you!" the Doctor shouted at the window. Martha continued to pound away at her window. "I'll save you!"

"Martha, everything is going to be fine! I promise!" Wanda shouted at the window, placing her hand on it as if to comfort the scared girl. They watched as the pod moved away from the ship, slowly drifting off into space straight towards the fiery sun. Wanda felt tears leaking down her face, shaking in fright for her friend. The Doctor saw her fear, holding her quickly in comfort.

"I swear, I'll get her back," he breathed out.

"I know you will. It's what follows afterward that frightens me," Wanda whispered, giving a harsh shake at the idea. The Doctor stared down to her in concern, wondering what she meant by that. He quickly let go and went over to the intercom.

"Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!" the Doctor ordered over the intercom. Wanda stepped back from him, staring around in a daze. She could not let this happen. There had to be another way. If she rushed off now, she could find her own spacesuit and do the rescue herself. She could let the sun possess her instead. That way the Doctor would not go through any pain.

_Don't_.

Wanda jumped slightly, startled by the voice speaking within her head. She glanced to the Doctor, watching how he was busy staring at the drifting pod. Too busy with worry to be speaking with her. So . . . it could not be him. Besides, the voice did not sound anything like him. It sounded like . . . No. It was not possible. It was just her imagination. She shook her head, thinking over how she could convince the Doctor to let her do the rescue. Maybe she could lie? Say it was in a possibility that must happen?

_Don't let the sun get you._

Wanda stiffened, staring around wildly.

"Doctor, did you hear that?" she asked nervously.

"What?" the Doctor murmured out, not really paying attention. Wanda blinked staring around them. If he did not hear it, then why could Wanda? And . . . it did sound like a certain voice. It sounded just like _her_. Why? Why did that voice sound like _her_? Why was it calling out?

"Bad Wolf," Wanda whispered out in shock.

"What?" the Doctor asked, blinking when realizing that Wanda had been speaking. Had she been saying something to him?

"N-nothing." Wanda watched as Scannell brought in the suit, handing it to the Doctor. The Doctor rushed to get it on himself as quickly as possible. Scannell tried to argue with the Doctor on going out there to rescue Martha, but the Doctor remained firm. Not willing to lose a companion. Wanda walked swiftly towards him, giving him a tight hug as he placed the helmet on. He returned the hug gratefully.

"Doctor, be careful," she told him.

"No worries," he said lightly, patting her back. They moved away from each other so the Doctor could begin his work. He stepped out of the corridor and into the airlock.

Wanda stood anxiously by the door, staring out the window at the Doctor. She watched as he made his way out of the airlock and into space, moving carefully to reach out on the side of the ship. He struggled for a while trying to reach the controls he needed, but eventually he got ahold of the controls and remagnetized the pod. Bringing it back to the ship. The Doctor crawled back into the airlock. Wanda's hearts stopped when she saw him stand up, staring directly into the sun. She shivered and back away from the door.

The Doctor eventually crawled back inside, throwing off his helmet and curling up on the ground in pain. The pod finally reached its destination, letting Martha and Riley out. Martha went to rush over to the Doctor, her face lit up with joy. Wanda hurriedly held her back.

"Don't. Don't get anywhere near him," Wanda told the student doctor firmly, holding her at bay from the thrashing and moaning Doctor.

"Why? What's wrong?" Martha asked in panic. She pushed herself out of Wanda's arms, going to check up on the Doctor. "Doctor! Are you okay?" The Doctor whipped around, his eyes burning brightly with the suns light.

"Stay away from me," he growled in a deep voice. A voice not of his own. Wanda grabbed Martha and pulled the girl back as the Doctor snapped his eyes close again. Both of them shivered at the sight. McDonnell ran up behind them.

"What's happened?" she asked them quickly. They all stared to the Doctor as he scooted back up against the wall, far away from them.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell," the Doctor barked out; now back to his normal voice. They stared at him as he panted in pain.

"Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" ordered McDonnell. Riley nodded, rushing off.

"You mined that sun, scooped its surface for cheap fuel," the Doctor snarled. "You should've scanned for life!"

McDonnell could only stare at the Doctor in disbelief and bewilderment. "I don't understand."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha asked, sounding very much perplexed by what the Time Lord was saying and what was happening to him.

"The sun's alive. McDonnell used its heart as fuel, and now it's in agony," Wanda explained quickly, wanting to get the Doctor back to normal as fast as possible. "The sun took control of the crew to get back its heart. It's living in him now. We need to get him to the medcentre before it kills him and tries to get control of anyone else."

Wanda went to help the Doctor up only for him to scoot quickly away from her.

"No! Stay back!" he screamed. "Don't touch me!" Wanda froze on the spot, stunned by his words and actions.

"We need to get you to the stasis chamber. We need to freeze the sun out of you," she said hurriedly, going towards him again.

The Doctor only moved farther away from her, making her stop once more. "If it can get control of me, it can get control of you!"

Wanda shook her head, confused why exactly he was so desperate in keeping the infection from spreading to her. "That's fine. We can just freeze it out of me, too."

"No! You stay back! Don't you dare touch me! It cannot get control of you!"

"We don't know that it'll get control of me just by touching you."

"But we don't know that it won't either!"

"But the stasis chamber—."

"Let Martha do it! Just don't get anywhere near me yourself!" He writhed on the ground, screaming in agony.

Wanda backed away from him, shaking at the sight. It pained her in seeing the Doctor in such anguish. Why would he not let her help him?

"Martha, you have to take him to the medcentre," she told the girl in a rush, her voice wavering from her growing terror.

Martha acted without question, rushing to help the Doctor up off the ground. McDonnell came around the other side to help her support him. Wanda led the way, running ahead of them to the medcentre to get the stasis chamber ready. If she could not help him get there, she could at least help him get rid of the sun's possession over him as fast as possible. She worked on the computers quickly, flipping through the nearby manual and getting it prepared for the negative two hundred it needed. She wheeled out the bed, having it ready for Martha to place the Doctor on.

Martha and McDonnell brought in the screaming Doctor. He squirmed in their grasp, in too much pain to make sense of anything around him.

"Get him on the bed," Wanda instructed them quickly. They did as she said, placing him on the cot. Walking over to hold his hand, desperately wishing to comfort him in anyway, the Doctor seemed to sense this and jerked away before Wanda could even touch him.

"Stay away!" he screamed. Wanda back up with tears in her eyes, feeling completely useless in this situation. Why could she not help him? Martha came up beside him, hovering over anxiously.

"Doctor, what do we do?" she asked him in a panic. The Doctor only screamed in response, unable to talk at all. The pain was simply too much for him.

"Ten seconds, Martha," Wanda told her hastily. "Exactly ten seconds in the chamber. No more than that or you'll kill him."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked in a frightened voice, her hands shaking over the controls.

"Yes," Wanda assured her.

"It's burning me up!" the Doctor screamed out, causing them to stare at him in fear. "I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you." His voice suddenly went deep, becoming that of the sun's. "I could kill you all." He gasped, pulling back from the suns control as he panted out in fright. "Wanderer, I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"I-I know, Doctor. I'm scared, too," Wanda cried, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. "Just hold on, Doctor. Martha, do it now!" Martha closed her eyes tightly as she wheeled the bed into the chamber. She then pushed the activation button to begin the process.

Wanda's hearts clenched as she listened to the Doctor scream in torment as the machine began to freeze him. The sun being forced out of his body. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her hands close to her chest. Her hearts hurt so badly. In such pain in knowing the Doctor had to go through something like this. And there was nothing she could do about it.

The stasis chamber had only reached negative seventy when it shut down.

"No!" the Doctor shouted from within the chamber. "Martha, you can't stop it, not yet!"

"What's happened?" Martha asked in a panic, trying to get the chamber back up and running.

"It's Korwin! He's come back to life in the engine room and he's shut down the power to the medcentre," Wanda said in alarm, having complete forgotten about the man coming back to life.

"What?! How's that possible?" asked McDonnell.

"The sun has control over the body now. Whether he's alive or not," Wanda explained. She turned to rush out of the room to get the power back up herself. Determined not to let anything to happen to the Doctor, even if it meant facing a raging, possessed Korwin. But she was held back by McDonnell.

"Leave it to me," the woman told her, rushing off past the girl. Wanda pinched her thumb, staring sadly to the Captain, knowing her time had come.

"Be with your husband now," Wanda whispered. She turned, watching how the Doctor gasped and cried out in agony as the sun began to take back control. He twisted around within the chamber, unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Wanda! Martha! Listen! Only got a moment! You've got to go!" he screamed at them.

"No way," Martha said firmly. Wanda rushed up and grabbed at the girl, dragging her back.

"Do what he says," Wanda spoke quickly. "We need to get to the front and vent the engines. We need to give back the sun its heart. It's the only way to save him now." Martha nodded, running off. Wanda hesitated for a moment, lingering behind to watch the thrashing Doctor.

"Doctor—."

"Just get out of here!" he shouted at her. Wanda sucked in a deep breath, spinning around and rushing after Martha.

Both girls ran as fast as they could, weaving through the different corridors, doors, and around all the machinery of the ship. They could hear the Doctor call out to them over the intercom system.

"Martha! Wanda!"

Martha stopped briefly, turning back to where she heard the Doctor. Wanda ran up to her, trying to get the girl to move. She knew they needed to keep moving. It was no longer the Doctor back there.

"I can't fight it. Give it back or . . ." His voice shifted, becoming that of the sun's. "Burn with me. Burn with me, Wanda. Burn with me, Martha."

"We've got to keep moving. It's too late," Wanda breathed out in terror. Martha continued to run with the chestnut girl, shaking her head in dismay of the Doctor being out of control. The computer system announced they had one minute until crashing into the sun. A sun that would be very happy to burn them all up.

The girls rushed into the main control room, seeing both Riley and Scannell trying to start up the ship.

"Vent the engines!" both girls screamed together. The two men only hesitated for a few seconds before doing just that, quickly dumping all sun particles from the engines. The ship's engines suddenly powered up, sending them back off into space and away from the sun. The computer announced happily that the impact had been averted.

Wanda did not wait for them to get back on their feet, having been thrown to the ground from the launching ship. She rushed back down the corridors at stop speed. She reached the Doctor in time to see him slowly standing up, stumbling around slightly. She sprang at him, throwing her arms around him in a strong hug. He returned the hug gratefully, still panting out from the lingering pain he had endured. She moved away from him with a big smile, though still shaking from her fright and her face still wet with tears.

As soon as she let him go, instead of how it had been in her show with him bouncing right back from the experience, he stumbled back into a wall. She stared in shock as he panted out, his face dripping with sweat and shaking. He slid to the ground, keeping his eyes closed tightly.

"Doctor?" she asked worriedly. For a split second she felt panic go through in the thought that the sun had not left him. That it still had control over him. But he opened his normal, brown eyes, staring at her almost sleepily. He chuckled somewhat half-heartedly.

"Just . . . just give me a moment. Have to get the feeling back into my legs," he spoke lightly, trying to ease both of their leftover fears.

Wanda crouched down beside him, working on getting the spacesuit off of him. He helped her by wiggling out of it. They threw it together over into a corner, making it land in a heap. He shrugged off his suit jacket, allowing Wanda to see undershirt plastered to his skin with sweat. Now that she really had time to relax, she noticed her own green tank top was stuck to her as well. She suddenly noticed how grimy she felt from being out in the desert all night, and now this intense heat. As well as how tired she was. The adventures wearing rough on her. She sat down next to the Doctor. Both of them let out a long breath in exhaustion.

"Let's not ever do that again," Wanda muttered. The Doctor grunted in agreement.

She stared over to him, watching how tired he really looked. Funny. All this time she had only ever seen the Doctor as some superhero. The man who could bounce back from anything the universe threw at him as he had in the show. But now . . . she saw how much of a toll these things really did take on him. The worn nature of the nine hundred year old Time Lord showing clearly on his face. She stared at him, a mixture of emotions and thoughts running through her. She then scooted over next to him, hugging him close. He weaved an arm around her waist and drew her up to him. Each held onto the other for comfort.

XxXxXxXx

So, good? Bad? Neutral? Whatever your thoughts, or comments, or any ideas you would like to share, please, leave a review. I always love seeing what everyone has to say. :)

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you found this one enjoyable as well. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: I'm happy you enjoyed those scenes. :) I thought they would be a nice touch. Plus, I really like going into background stories of characters we don't get to see much within the show. It always makes a story more interesting that way. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: I guess I was trying to go more for mercy is like giving second chances and that one should always be willing to at least give a second chance to someone who wishes to make a life better for them and others. But also, I tried going into the meaning of mercy is not just for the person receiving but the person giving. That by being willing to give mercy and not just killing because of one's anger or overemotional state, it makes that individual become a better person in the end. As well as First Wanda simply being rather too innocent in believing that everyone deserves mercy no matter what. I guess when I wrote the last chapter I didn't convey my meaning out correctly. My fault, sorry. I hope this explanation helps. :) Also, yep, regeneration is not that far ahead now. I'm excited as well. :D I think you're going to like Second Wanda. ;)

**beulah2013**: I'm so happy you enjoyed it. :) I'm not sure if I'll be doing that a whole lot with Wanda. Mostly just a few times in moments where she shines the most. But mostly, she will be a great supporter for the Doctor. I do want her to stand on her own and give her a reason to be in the DW universe. But at the same time, I don't want Wanda to take the Doctor's spotlight away.

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: Welcome to the story! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. Yep, I do like leaving little hints and spoilers for things to come. And I do leave some right in the open, and others are very hidden. Try and see if you can catch them all. ;) I'm glad she's not a Mary-Sue. I was worried that I was making her that way, but I'm relieved to see otherwise. :) Also, I'm just glad people are liking this at all. Another worry of mine is no one would enjoy the story. Oh, and on the Doctor blushing at that comment, all I can say is spoilers. ;) But I think you'll like the reason why. Yes, I really did not want to make a jealous or cruel Rose. That really is cliché in many ways, and it doesn't fit her character either. I've seen some Classic Who, but not enough to say I know it perfectly. Oh, and also, on the context. I will be placing more details of their relationship and how it developed later. I'm doing it sort of backwards to match up with the theme in Wanda jumping around at random, as well as this being part one of Wanderer of Time which is more of Wanda's development with herself than the relationship. But eventually everything will tie in together and it will make more sense.

**Guest**: Nope, not yet. But quite possibly soon. ;) I'm happy you're enjoying First Wanda though. :)

**Tziphora**: Yeah, me too. I really like Issac. Well, I hope you like where Wanda ended up this time around. :)

**CalicoKitty402**: Glad you enjoy it. :) And trust me, there will be more Nine in the future. Coming up real soon now. ;)

As always, thank you all for the lovely reviews. Love seeing what everyone has to say every time. :) Have a brilliant day, readers!

~Tinker~


	28. Ch 28: A Day of Rest

Hello, hello, readers. :)

Welcome to another update of the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 28: A Day of Rest

Martha found them both sitting on the ground, still holding onto each other. She threw herself at them, hugging them both tightly with joy. She both laughed and cried in relief. They returned the hug, laughing some with her. After a while of just hugging and enjoying each other's comfort, they all stood up and walked back to the vent chamber. Wanda picked up her jacket along the way, having left it in the engine room. She decided to leave it off for a while since it was still too hot to wear it. The Doctor put back on his suit coat, brushing it off some. Wanda knew he did this mostly to feel back in control and to put up a front that everything was all right. She could see it in his eyes, though. Everything was not all right for him. He still held that same fear from earlier within him.

They met up Scannell and Riley, the last two surviving crew members of the _S.S. Pentallian_. The two men opened up the vent chamber, allowing them to see the TARDIS still standing tall and proud. Completely unharmed by the intense lava heat that had gone through the chamber earlier. Wanda smiled brightly, bouncing up to give the old girl a welcoming pat. Glad to see the blue ship once again. She could sense the TARDIS sending her a warm welcome as well, a comforting presence entering her mind. As always, being around the TARDIS felt as if Wanda had been wrapped in a warm blanket. Warm, soothing emotions came from the ship, lulling Wanda into a gentle peace. Almost like a mother caring to her child.

"Hey, Sexy. Did you miss us?" Wanda whispered quietly, smiling when hearing the peasant hum in her mind. "Hope the heat wasn't too rough on you." The hum responded lightly, assuring her that the old girl did not even break a sweat.

"This is never your ship," Scannell said in disbelief upon seeing the TARDIS.

"Compact, eh?" the Doctor responded in delight, having inspected around the TARDIS for any sign of damage. He patted the ship cheerfully. "And another good word: robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel," Martha spoke up, looking to the two crew members with concern.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough," Riley assured her.

"Though how we explain what happened . . .," trailed off Scannell.

"Just tell them that sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing," stated the Doctor, opening the TARDIS doors to go in. Scannell gave him a nod before the Doctor entered into the ship. Wanda followed after him, allowing Martha to make her goodbyes with Riley.

She saw how the Doctor leaned on the console with his hands, staring tiredly at the controls. He sighed, standing up to rub at his face as if to wake himself back up. His hands lingered on his hand as he stared at Wanda. He gave her this look she could not place, feeling as though he were studying her. Maybe even . . . confused or lost to something.

"Is . . . everything all right, Doctor?" Wanda asked him gently, walking up towards him.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled, letting his hands drop, staring off distantly to nowhere in particular. She reached for his hand, taking it gently into her own. She squeezed it, leaning up against his arm to sort of hug it to comfort him. He squeezed back.

"So, didn't really need you in the end, did we?" Martha said out humourously as she bounced up to them. She stopped short upon seeing their distant, solemn faces. "Sorry. How are you doing?" The Doctor stared at her for a second before quickly changing his persona from stoic to cheerful.

"Now, what do you say, ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?" he asked them both quickly, letting go of Wanda's hand to start flipping some of the TARDIS controls. Martha and Wanda continued to stare at him, both worrying over him.

"Whatever you like," Martha responded, not exactly sure how to perceive the Doctor at the moment. Wanda stared with concern at the Doctor, knowing the last thing they really needed was to go off on another adventure. Though, there was something that needed to be done first since he seemed lost in his own mind to realize it.

"Doctor," said Wanda, gaining his attention. "Don't you think Martha deserves something special for all the hard work she's done?" He blinked for a second before grinning when realizing what Wanda meant.

"Right," he agreed, digging through his pockets for a moment. "Here. You'll be needing this." He pulled out a TARDIS key that dangled on a silver chain. Martha's face lit up in delight.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Frequent flyers' privilege," he remarked, slowly handing it into her open hands. He looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Martha stared at the key in awe before quickly realizing she needed to call back her mother. The Doctor and Wanda watched her walk off to talk on her mobile. Wanda stared back to him as he began fiddling with the controls.

"Doctor, I really think we should just have a nice day of rest," she said. He paused for a moment with a frown.

"Don't you want to go ice skating? You never been ice skating before, have you?" he responded, starting to fiddle with the controls again.

"Yes, but I know for a fact that _you_ need some rest," Wanda countered, walking up to stop his hands from fiddling anymore with the controls. "Come on. We need a nice day off."

"I agree with Wanda. I right tired with all that running around," Martha remarked after getting off the mobile. "Plus, I really could use a nice shower after all that sweating." The Doctor stared at the controls for a moment before sending them into drift.

"Yeah, I suppose I could use a nice day off, too," he agreed. He placed his hands into his pockets, walking off towards the corridor. "Well then, off to bed for all of us."

Wanda and Martha smiled at each other, walking down the corridor together as the Doctor disappeared around a corner. The girls chatted merrily for a few minutes before finally separating after Martha reached her own bedroom. The girl told the Time Lady goodnight before going in. Wanda smiled lightly, slightly waving the girl night as she continued onto her own bedroom. When she entered, she was surprised to find the Doctor in her room. He sat on her bed, taking off his shoes. His suit jacket and tie had already been taken off and placed on a desk chair.

"Wanda, is it all right if I take a shower first?" he asked absently, not really looking up to her. She remained where she was, blinking rapidly at him. He glanced up, seeing her apparent shock on her face. He blinked himself, sitting up straight quickly, seeming to suddenly realize something. "Oh. Right. Young Wanda."

"Um, is something wrong, Doctor?" Wanda asked him with uncertainty. Wondering exactly why he wanted to take a shower in her room.

"No, it's . . . this is sort of my room, too," he mumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Really?" Wanda scanned around the room for a second; suddenly understanding why exactly the Doctor's items always appeared in her room. "Would you like me to find another room so you can get some rest, then?"

"No, no. I sort of . . . can't sleep without you." She looked quickly to him in shock. He gazed at her, his eyes staring at her with sincerity. "You help get rid of the nightmares."

Wanda's breath was caught in her throat, feeling completely stunned by his words. She knew people who have gone through something traumatic, such as . . . a war, then they would have different kinds of emotional and psychological symptoms. One of the main being a sleeping disorder. Perhaps, a warm body of another helped the Doctor rest easily. But why would he want her? Then again, with Rose no longer here, he probably needed someone else who was close to him. Martha was still too new, and River was a long ways off for him. So the only other logical option would be Wanda herself. She felt touched by this. Happy to know he felt comfortable enough with her, to use her to help him sleep through the night. She smiled warmly at him, happy to be there to help him.

"I understand. Go ahead and take a shower. Take your time, there's no rush," she replied softly.

The Doctor returned the smile, getting up to give her a heartfelt hug. Pressing his lips gently into her ear. "You have no idea how glad I am to have you here with me. I want you always by my side. Always."

Wanda smiled lightly, patting his back gently. She did not have the heart to remind him that nothing lasts forever. She knew of this the day she joined the Doctor as his companion. One day, her own farewell would come for the Doctor. That was how things worked. She knew she could never be fully prepared for that day. Neither of them would be. But until then, they could at least enjoy the time they spent together.

Eventually, he walked off to the shower, grabbing some clothes from the dresser before he went. She grabbed some of her own, getting some purple silk pajamas. She made sure her denim jacket was close beside her on another desk chair. She had only teleported away one other time during her sleep. But she wanted to make sure if she woke up, feeling the warmth and white light ready to take her away, she could run over and grab her jacket. She then kicked off her shoes, setting them beside the end table and waited patiently on the bed.

The Doctor walked back out of the bathroom, a towel in hand, rubbing it through his damp hair. He wore some TARDIS blue pinstriped pajamas which Wanda could not help but giggle at. He paused in midstep, looking at her curiously.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"You do love your pinstripes," Wanda commented, pointing at his sleepwear. He glanced down, then rolled his eyes.

"It looks good on me," he replied. He tossed the towel into a laundry bin, bouncing on the bed lightly. "All right. Your turn."

As soon as Wanda closed the door behind herself, she undid her hair. Shaking it out some to stare at herself in the mirror. Her hair was somewhat frizzy, with deep circles under her eyes from the extreme anxiety and lack of sleep she had endured lately. Dirt and grim clung to her skin, stuck on here and there in patches. She really did look like a mess. Quickly getting undressed, she hopped right into the shower. She scrubbed roughly through her hair, and at every inch of her body, washing away all the sweat, tears, and turmoil. After she felt raw from the scrubbing, she just stood there for a while. Letting the warm water and calming atmosphere soak in.

Her mind began to drift and wander. Her thoughts landing on the same topic they always did whenever she found herself a moment of peace. When there was nothing to distract herself from thinking on it. She thought of her family and friends, wondering how they were and if life was treating them well. She wondered if maybe, by now, they had stopped searching for her, allowing her to be nothing more than a memory for them, as they were becoming for her. Oh, how she missed them. With everything she had been through, she wanted nothing more than to be with them again. To be able to hug her parents, eat her mother's cooking, help within the garden, and help her father with his carvings. To see her sister Tina, who she knew by now would have been back home from her travels. Wanda would have loved hearing her sister's stories, and to have gone on their own adventure as the older sibling had always promised they would one day. Then to see her friend Shelly, who both were supposed to grow up and always be together as they had promised each other so many years ago.

Wanda sighed heavily in heartache. That was in the past now. She would have to just mourn them in memory. Perhaps, one day, she would not feel so heart broken or miss them so. But for now, she could know happily that she was not alone. She had a new family now. A wonderful family, made up of amazing and brilliant people. People who she knew would always be there for her, even if she could not be there for them. She would try to be though. She would try to make up for her constant disappearances, to always be there to protect them. After all, they were her precious people.

She lost a family once. She was not going to lose another.

She walked out of the bathroom with her hair still damp, dripping slightly on her purple pajamas.

The Doctor laid on top of the bed covers with his arms propped up behind his head as he stared at the starry ceiling. He grinned over to her, pointing up to the ceiling. "Did I ever show you this? I added it after our adventure with Shakespeare."

Wanda looked up to the stars, smiling with content to the sight. "Yes, future you showed me. I really do love it. You have no idea how much the stars help me sleep at night."

The Doctor stared at her, seeing how peaceful she seemed to be by merely gazing to those stars he had made for her. He smiled, feeling his hearts swell with pride in knowing how much joy his gift had given Wanda. "I could say the same about you."

The soft and gentle smile he sent her created a warm blush on Wanda's face. She placed her dirty clothes within the laundry bin and lay down next to the Doctor. They both stared up to the stars, enjoying the twinkling lights. They fell into a game of star gazing. Both laughing in the end when Wanda found a purple octopus with pink skates and an umbrella. The Doctor pulled the covers over them when Wanda began to yawn loudly. Funny. Even though she had gotten sleep the night before in the desert, she still felt so sleepy. Then again, it had not been a very restful or peaceful sleep with lying on the cold and rough desert.

She felt glad that she was used to sharing a bed with Shelly and Tina whenever they would have one of their sleepovers. Otherwise, she would have felt awkward sharing a bed with the Doctor. She still did feel somewhat timid in sharing the bed with him, but the thought in knowing it would help him sleep comforted her.

"Goodnight, Wanderer," the Doctor murmured quietly, yawning himself.

"Goodnight, Theta. Sleep well," she replied sleepily. Each of them drifted off into a deep sleep. Their hands gently touching as they rolled on their sides to face each other. Almost as if an automatic response, their hands intertwined and softly held onto the other. A lulling way to comfort themselves, with the Time Lord bond, their one true connection, slowly rocking them into a serene slumber.

XxXxXxXx

When Wanda finally woke up, she found herself in the Doctor's arms. Her whole face lit up red in the intimate way the Doctor held her. His arms wrapped around her loosely; one around her waist and the other around her shoulders. The position had her face pressed against his chest as it rose evenly as he slept. Their legs had sort of tangled together during the night, with hers hook around one of his own. She noticed how her hands had curled up and clutched at his night shirt during their sleep. She titled her head up slightly to stare at him. She had to suppress giggles at the sight.

He laid there with his head sideways on the pillow. A small trail of drool leaked out of his mouth and onto the pillow. He snorted slightly every few seconds. Mumbling out here and there random words: bananas, square roots, data core, sonics, hover sports, bananas again. He snorted a little louder, arms tightening around her. Wanda shook her head slightly, lying it back down on the Doctor's chest. It looked as if she were not going anywhere anytime soon. She allowed herself to relax as she listened to the Doctor's four heartbeats. The sound lulling her off back into sleep.

After a long while, the Doctor began to stir. He mumbled louder, groaning lightly as he woke up. He blinked hazily at the ceiling, looking down to see Wanda in his arms. He stared down at her in slight surprise, but then smiled softly when he saw her head pressed against his chest. She breathed evenly out as she slept. Her chestnut hair waved out around her. Her long eyes lashes fluttered ever so slightly. Her pink lips parted a little ways as she breathed. Her hands clutched lightly at his night shirt. He felt her legs tangled around his own. Everything about this moment made his hearts swell with happiness.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, staring warmly down to her stunning features.

"Beautiful," he breathed out. She has always been so beautiful. All Wandas. It did not matter which one to him. They were all beautiful in their own way. All that mattered is that they were Wanda. That they were his Wanderer. His grip tightened slightly around her.

He had been so terrified the other day. When that sun possessed him, he had been so close to killing them all. He had been so close to . . . to killing her. His hearts clenched at the very idea. That was not even the worst of it. He knew that if the sun had gotten ahold of Wanda, then he would have lost everything. It would have been a disaster for them all. He did not know why he knew this to be true. Well . . . no, he did know. Well, not exactly. Though, he did have his theories to the mystery of Wanderer. As to who and what she was exactly and where she came from. But he hoped . . . he prayed that none were true. That he was wrong. But then again . . . how often was he wrong? And . . . he was almost certain now . . . as to what she was.

Especially, after the run in with the Cult of Skaro.

He felt Wanda stir, realizing he had gone into a drift in thought while staring up to the ceiling. He looked back down to see Wanda staring shyly at him. He smiled softly at her.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful sleep with brilliant dreams," he replied merrily.

"Ones with bananas in them?" she asked with a giggle.

"What? Bananas?" He blinked in confusion, unsure why exactly she was laughing.

"You kept muttering bananas in your sleep."

"Well, bananas are good for you. Wait . . . were you watching me sleep?"

Wanda's face lit up brightly. "N-no! I just woke up and heard you muttering."

He smirked cheekily. "You _were_ watching me sleep."

She scoffed, hitting his chest. "Was not. Now could you please let me go? I'd like to use the loo."

"Not until you admit to have watched me sleep." He tightened his grip on her, keeping her firmly in place.

"I was not! Now let me go. I really need to go." She squirmed in his grasp, trying to free herself.

He only tightened his grip even more, grinning madly. "No can do. Not till you admit it."

Wanda huffed, pouting at him. A sudden idea popped into her head. Something she used to do to her sister whenever the older girl had been mischievous and an annoyance to her. She quickly stuck a finger into her mouth, wetting it up real good before thrusting it into the Doctor's ear.

"Gah!" He let go quickly, allowing her to bounce away from the bed with a victory smirk and watch him as he tried to rid his ear of the saliva.

"Ha! I win!" She stuck her tongue out as she bounced into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"No fair! That's cheating!" the Doctor whined out loudly. Wanda simply laughed loudly in response.

XxXxXxXx

They found Martha in the kitchen, fully dressed like they were and eating a bowl of cereal. The girl munched away happily, seeming to be enjoying a nice moment of rest after yesterday. She glanced up when she heard them come into the room.

"'Bout time you two woke up," she said. "Usually you're both up before me."

"We were really tired," Wanda replied. She walked over and started to pour herself a bowel. The Doctor went over to help himself to one as well.

"So, do we still want to go ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha?" he asked them as he munched on the cereal.

"Well, that would be nice, but I think we should do something else before that," replied Martha. She finished her bowl and started washing it in the sink.

"Like what?" asked the Doctor.

"Shopping! Wanda did say young her never had a chance to shop around much." Wanda paused halfway from taking a bit of cereal.

"I did?" she questioned, brows furrowed slightly.

"That's older you speaking there," Martha specified.

"Oh, right. Well, older me is right by that." Wanda finished her cereal, going to wash her bowl as well. "So, would we like to go shopping then?" She glanced over to the Doctor to make sure it was all right with him.

"Sounds good to me. And I think I know the perfect place," he responded cheerfully.

XxXxXxXx

"Here we are. The planet Elyortius," the Doctor said brightly. They walked out of the TARDIS to see a bustling market place. Everyone rushing around to the different vendors stands. The vendors themselves called out loudly for sales. A few stands were small restaurants with delicious smelling smoke coming from them. Bright colors hung all around, streaming between the different stands. The street ways were lined with small decorations and lights, giving the place a cheerful atmosphere. All the bustling people there were of different races and species. Some cat and dog humanoids here and there. Some people with bright feathers and scales all over their bodies. Some looked to be more machine than anything. Then there were many humans (at least they looked like humans) rushing around with the rest.

"This is a nice little planet. Mostly a market planet though. But you can find just about anything you want here," rambled the Doctor. "Big shops. Little shops. Thrift shops. Book shops. Candy shops. Food shops. Tech shops. Bango shops. Tricky-do shops. Shop shops. Just about any kind of shops you want, you can find here. Now," he dug through his pockets, pulling out a bright green bracelet for both of them, "these are your credits. Just snap them on the wrist and there you go."

"How much do we got?" Martha asked, snapping on her own bracelet.

"Unlimited. So you can go crazy if you want. Though, not too crazy. I don't think the TARDIS would like it if you all decide to buy a pet or something. That happened once actually. An old companion thought it would be nice to have a pet elephant on board."

Both girls laughed, walking off together. The Doctor wandered off into one of the many tech shops while they went off to explore.

Wanda bounced around excitedly, finding the planet to be brilliant. So many different things to look at and observe. She did not really feel to the need to buy anything for herself. She mostly just had fun window shopping and watching Martha buy different clothes and trinkets.

Wanda did find a few things, though. Some things she wished to give as gifts.

For River, Wanda found a nice little necklace that could beam up different solar systems and galaxies onto the ceiling. She knew the woman must have missed the stars when being in her cell for too long. For Amy, Wanda bought a nice holographic book that, instead of already having a story within its pages, the holder would create the story with their mind. She knew Amy would probably love to see her Raggedy Man adventures she had created during her childhood in real life. For Rory, Wanda got a portable medkit, with a small dose of nanogenes built in as an emergency, already programed to human DNA. For Donna, Wanda got a nice 'How To' book all about exploring the universe. She knew that sometimes the ginger woman felt overwhelmed by some of the things she encountered, so maybe the book would help her understand more about the workings of the worlds she explored.

Wanda moved on and found a nice gift for Martha. A little orb, similar in usage and features to that of a Remembrall, would light up different colors according to the danger around the holder. This would defiantly come in handy for Martha's later adventures in life with Torchwood and U.N.I.T. For Jack, Wanda bought something somewhat similar, only, instead of for danger, it would let the holder know if the person they were next to was actually interested in them or not. She could not help but giggle at that. For Jackie, Wanda knew the woman did not find a fancy for weird alien creations, so she bought the woman a nice crystal necklace instead. The woman did love lavished items. For Mickey, Wanda found a handy gadget that could hack into any computer system with relative easy. Depended really on how well the computer system was defended. For Sarah Jane, Wanda purchased a note pad that was actually a recorder and had secret spy systems within. A nice tool that the old companion could use during her investigations.

Lastly, Wanda found two lovely gifts for Clara and Rose. For Clara, Wanda bought a cookbook with over a million recipes to try. A whole section within the book was dedicated to soufflés. For Rose, Wanda found matching friendship necklaces that would grow warmer the closer they got, and colder the farther away from each other.

That made a gift for just about everyone she could think of. For all the people she had met so far, at least. Well, other than Jack of course. But Wanda just could not pass up that particular gift when knowing how funny it would be for the Captain to have.

The only person left out now was the Doctor. But what to give someone who already seemed to have everything? Was there anything in particular that he would need or want in his adventures? Try as she might, Wanda could not think of a single thing she could get for him. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. Maybe she could just get him a good book to read?

She drifted away from Martha and into a nearby book shop. The bells tinkled behind her as she entered. The shop smelled wonderful with a scent of old books and pumpkin spice. The place was relatively empty, with only a few people wandering around the many bookshelves. The old woman behind the counter smiled kindly to her, letting her know she could help herself to any of the books. Wanda wandered around the shelves, looking here and there for a book of interest. But the Doctor had so many of the same books back on the TARDIS. How could she possibly find one for him?

She stumbled slightly over a pile of books, making said stack fall over to the floor. She bent down and picked them up again. As she placed the last book on top, she paused when reading the title. _Childhood Tales of Gallifrey_. Huh? What was this doing here? Was it normal for Gallifreyan things to pop up on other planets? Then again, some things could have left the planet with other time travellers before it was gone to the universe. Or even some items had been taken by force, or lost in the many battles. Perhaps a few things from the Doctor's home planet were scattered around here and there.

She smiled brightly upon seeing the beautifully designed book. But then the smile dropped once she really began to think. Would the Doctor even like something like this? She was certain he would not mind the book itself. It was just . . . the book's origin that might upset him. It might be too painful for him to have a lost artifact from his world. Should she really get it for him? Would he be mad in her finding such an item?

She held her breath, thinking it over quickly. Then she walked towards the counter with book in hand. Ready to buy it before she lost her nerve and placed it back.

"Did you find everything you want, dearie?" asked the kind woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I think so," Wanda replied, setting the book on the counter. The woman began ringing it up, glancing down curiously to the title.

"Oh, this? Funny little book, isn't it?" the woman remarked, flipping the book around to study it. "Can't make out a single word of it. Nothing but gibberish. I thought it would never get sold."

"Really? That's odd," Wanda said quietly. She glanced down, perfectly able to read it. Everything written in plain English to her. Of course, that was probably the TARDIS language translator at work.

"A young lady brought it in a few weeks ago. 'Aleena' is what I think her name was. Handed it to me and said my store needed it."

Wanda stared curiously to the old woman, wondering why exactly a young girl would bring such a rare item to this particular shop. As well as to have said something like that. What exactly had this mysterious girl meant by that statement? "Really? Did she say where she had gotten it?"

"Said she found it in a drift. Thought one of my costumers might like it. I offered to give her credits for it, since it's so unique, but she refused. Said it was a gift for someone special." The woman scanned her bracelet, wrapped up the book, and handed it over. She sent Wanda a warm smile. "Who knows? Maybe she knew you needed it."

"Maybe," Wanda mumbled, staring down distantly to the brown wrapping around the book.

Wanda nodded to the woman as a farewell, then walked out of the shop to see the Doctor and Martha eating large ice creams. He grinned when he spotted Wanda, holding up another ice cream in the air for her. Wanda smiled and waved, placing the book inside of her shopping bag. Her excitement to show him his gift outweighed the oddity of the book's origins.

XxXxXxXx

It was later, after they got done shopping and then off to the mineral lakes of Kur-ha, did Wanda finally have the chance to give the Doctor his gift. She made sure to give Martha hers first. The girl was delighted to have it. Kept saying how it would make much of the adventures a relief now, and come in handy for so many other things. She gave Wanda a huge hug, running off to put it and her other shopping items away in her room. The rest of the gifts Wanda placed within her jacket, knowing she would just have to hand them over when she ran into the receivers next.

The Doctor stood by the console, setting up their next destination. It seemed he had a difficult time choosing between the planets Eye of Orion and Florana.

"Which one, which one," he kept muttering.

"Um, Doctor?" Wanda called out to him. He blinked and looked away from the scanner, smiling at her.

"Anything you need, Wanda?" he questioned, flipping some of the controls around. "Would you like to learn how to finally fly the TARDIS? I know older versions of you know how, but I'm not sure when exactly I taught you. Though, you did say you had 'lessons from the very best.'"

Wanda chuckled slightly, knowing exactly what 'lessons from the very best' meant.

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked her with a confused look.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you something." She handed over the wrapped book.

The Doctor blinked in surprise at it. "What's this for?"

"It's a thank you gift . . . for being there for me. For letting me travel for you. For being my teacher and my friend. So um . . . thank you." She let go of the gift as the Doctor took it from her hands. She watched anxiously as he began to unwrap it.

"Well, you didn't have to get me anything. Though, I should probably get you something now. I've been meaning to but I never know what to get . . ." He trailed off when he finally saw the book's title. The beautiful engravings and leather of the book. The words written in gold. He thumbed the title lightly. His eyes gazed distantly at it. A sad expression made way on his face as he stared at it.

"Where did you find this?" he asked quietly. Wanda pinched her thumb; suddenly seeing this as a bad idea.

"I-I found it in a book shop," she whispered, twisting her thumb around. "I'm sorry. I thought . . . I thought you might like it. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, no. I, um . . . I like it." He cleared his throat slightly, his voice laced thick with emotions. "It's just . . . what are the odds this book would have made it out of the Time War, eh?" He continued to thumb the title, his eyes wavering.

Wanda walked up, feeling horrible that she had made him sad. "I'm sorry." She hugged him, holding him close.

"It's my book."

She blinked, backing away slightly to stare up at him. "What?"

"This was my book, when I was young. It even has my academy name on it. See?" He flipped the cover open for them to see the first page. _Theta Sigma _written across it. "How . . . how did it get here?"

"I don't know. The woman running the shop said a young lady had brought it in. Saying how it 'was a gift for someone special.'"

He lowered the book, staring at Wanda. "Well, I would have loved to thank this 'young lady.'" He smiled, pulling Wanda in for a tight hug. "I guess I'll have to get by in thanking you. Thank you, Wanda. This is an amazing gift."

"You're welcome. Really, it was all just by chance. If I hadn't tripped over it, I would have never found it."

"The universe works in strange ways." He pulled away after a long while, enjoying the moment in standing there and holding his Wanderer close. He stared fondly at the book. "I'll have to read it to you sometime. You would love the stories it holds."

"You don't have to do that. I could always read it on my own one day." Wanda moved to walk away, ready to tell Martha they would be heading out soon.

The Doctor stared at her in shock. "You . . . you can read it?"

Wanda paused, looking over her shoulder at him. "Yes."

"You can read the book?"

She blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Yes."

"This?! You can read this?!" He moved up showing the book's title to her face.

She turned around to face him fully, seeing the greatly shocked and panicked expression of his. "Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" He lowered the book, staring at it in dismay. Wanda blinked, feeling uneasy by his behavior. "Doctor?"

He did not answer for a while, continuing to stare at the book. "Nothing. Never mind. It's nothing." He turned and walked away, setting the book on the console. Wanda stared at him for a moment. Unsure of his actions. She then turned, walking away to find Martha. Perhaps he was just a little edgy from the emotions he experienced in seeing the book again.

The Doctor watched as Wanda walk away. His hands gripped the book as he stared down to it. The title. The book. All written in Gallifreyan. The one language the TARDIS would never translate. And the Doctor knew for certain, at that very moment of realization as to what Wanda could read, . . . his dreaded theories were coming true. He closed his eyes tightly, hanging his head in sorrow as he wished with all his hearts for him to be wrong. For he feared if he were not . . . then the truth would only place Wanda through the greatest torment of her life.

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's that. Seems that a few mysteries are building up even more. Wonder if the Doctor and Wanda will ever find out. ;) Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know. Leave a review of any thoughts or comments you wish to give to the story. Each lovely word from everyone helps me greatly in getting the story together. Feedback helps the most in keeping me on track, and making sure to write the story the way everyone wishes for it to be written or portrayed or conveyed. :)

Also, quick note. If anyone wishes to ask me a question or send me a thought to which you wish to receive an immediate reply to, then send me a PM. This way, there's no waiting for the next update for a question to be answered or to receive a response. And I always respond to any PM almost right away. Really, it depends on whether or not I'm at work or school. :)

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. :) Yes, there will be more Clara in the future, but sadly no more with First Wanda. Haven't seen the episode just yet, but will try to as soon as possible. :)

**firedog1235**: Bad Wolf does play a rather major role with Wanda and her past. As to if the entity had anything to do with Wanda in the universe, yes . . . and no. It will have to be just spoilers for now. ;) Also, with regeneration . . . maybe in some ways. You'll have to wait and see until then. As well as what exactly is going to happen to Rose. Glad you enjoy the addition I made. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: I'm happy you liked it. It was mostly a part one to this chapter. I do tend to try and split up the adventures into two chapters so that way I can get out a well balanced meaning and writing. But with some adventures, I can sort of write all in one because of how little I have to work with or with me just not having much ideas on how to expand upon the adventures much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)

Thanks to all who reviewed! :D And thanks to all readers for sticking through the story and giving it a read. :) You are all awesome and the most best and brilliant readers ever! :D

~Tinker~


	29. Ch 29: Childhood Fears

Hi and welcome back, readers! :)

We getting pretty close to the end, now. I'm really excited. :D I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the rest to come. Only a few more to go until the end to Wanda's beginning adventures.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 29: Childhood Fears

Wanda skipped down the TARDIS corridors, going to the control room. She saw Amy and Rory standing by the console. Rory sipped on some coffee while Amy talked with him. Eleven lay on his back underneath the console, looking as though he were fixing something that did not really need fixing. The same thing he always did when he was bored.

"Hey, guys!" Wanda called out happily.

"Ow!"

The Doctor had banged his from under the console from the sudden surprise of Wanda. He sat up to rub at his head. Amy and Rory beamed at Wanda, waving in greetings.

"Hey, Wanda. What've you been up to?" Amy asked brightly.

"Haven't been getting into trouble I hope," Rory said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Me? Trouble? Never," Wanda replied with a smirk. "Him however?" She pointed to the Doctor. "He's nothing but."

"I'm not trouble," the Doctor responded with a pout. He then blinked as if giving his statement a second thought. "At least, not all the time."

"Please. You just scream trouble," Amy retorted with a chuckle. Amy eyed Wanda up and down. "What's with the get up?" Wanda glanced down, realizing she was still wearing her medieval blue dress.

"Oh, right. I forgot I was wearing this," Wanda said in puzzlement. She reached up and started to take down her hair which had been placed up in a spiraling ponytail. "You wouldn't believe it. Ran into some rogue knights, which then turned out to be rogue aliens of the Onziolseeg system. They were trying to . . . Doctor, are you all right?"

The Doctor, who had been walking up towards Wanda to give her his usual hug whenever she showed up, had frozen to the spot a few inches away from her. He blinked rapidly as he stared at her.

"You're . . . you're wearing a corset," he said quickly. "Why are you wearing a corset?"

"Well, it went with the dress and the era. Martha was the real one to put me in it, anyway," Wanda replied, lowering her hands to stare down at her dress. Did it look bad on her or something? Ten had seemed to have a similar reaction whenever she had placed it on back during their adventure. He had kept glancing at her then looking away quickly with a red tint on his face. He had also kept fumbling around or stripping over things after he glanced at her. And for some reason, Martha would not stop laughing about something.

"I don't think a denim jacket goes with the medieval era," Rory remarked with a smirk. Amy next to him kept snickering.

"Yeah, but I love this jacket," Wanda countered.

"You're wearing a corset," the Doctor muttered, seeming to be in a daze while staring at her. He kept moving his hands around towards her then away from her quickly. As if he wanted to still give her a hug, but the dress disgusted him. At least . . . Wanda thought he seemed disgusted with it. It was hard to tell by his constantly changing expression.

"Wanda, why don't you get changed while the _Doctor_ gets a hold of himself," Rory suggested to Wanda, seeming to look sternly at the certain dazed Time Lord. Amy held a similar expression.

"Um . . . okay," Wanda said quietly in confusion, moving back to go to her room.

After Wanda was out of sight, both Rory and Amy marched up and smacked the back of the Doctor's head. He winced rubbing sore spot with both hands.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Get a hold of yourself, mister. I will not be having you trying any funny business with Young Wanda," Amy scolded him.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Rory said sternly.

"I wasn't doing anything. It was just . . . the dress . . . and her hair up . . . and the corset," the Doctor trailed off some, getting the dazed look again. Rory and Amy smacked him once more, making the Doctor shake his head quickly to snap himself out of it. "Right." He slapped himself in the face for good measure. Going back over to the console, he began distracting himself with working on the controls.

Wanda came back in with her normal outfit of jeans, shirt, and denim jacket. Her hair was still up in its ponytail though, deciding to keep it up after she saw it in the mirror. Martha really did do a good job putting it up. Wanda never did like having her hair up much, but she decided on trying something different for a change.

"Hey, you two. I got gifts," Wanda said brightly. She bounced over and handed Amy and Rory their gifts she had gotten. They both seemed delighted to receive the items, beaming away to the sight of the gifts. Especially after Wanda explained how each gift worked. They both gave Wanda a warm hug, making the Time Lady beam brightly.

"This is wonderful, Wanda. Thank you," Rory said, examining the medkit closely.

"I can't wait to show River this," Amy remarked, opening the book to watch the holographic imagery. "I also can't wait to use this for Em—." The Doctor cleared his throat loudly and abruptly, making Amy stop quickly in her sentence.

"What?" Wanda questioned, looking curiously at Amy's wide eyes as if she almost made a grave mistake, Rory's anxious expression, and the Doctor's worried one.

"N-nothing," Amy said quickly, turning around to place the book down. "So, where are we off to, Doctor?" The Doctor went onto a quick ramble, as if trying to get them to move onto another topic. Wanda raised a brow at the trio, wondering exactly why they were suddenly acting so strange.

The Doctor suddenly jumped when he felt the psychic paper burning within his jacket pocket. He spun around and pulled out the paper.

"Please save me from the monsters," both he and Wanda spoke together. He turned to see her smiling.

"Time to save George," she said brightly. The Doctor beamed away, rushing around the console.

"Haven't done this in a while," he said loudly as he ran around, flipping the controls.

"Haven't done what?" Amy questioned, watching as the Doctor ran around the console to send them off. "What are you doing?"

"Making a house call," he responded, sending the TARDIS go into the Vortex as they travelled to their destination.

They arrived to an apartment complex. It appeared to be sort of rundown. Dogs barked around, sirens went off in the distance, and people could be heard a ways off speaking in vulgar tones. It seemed to have recently rained with large puddles here and there, the air feeling rather damp itself. Wanda stood next to Rory and Amy as they stared up to the ordinary, rundown, concrete complex.

"No offense, Doctor," Rory spoke up after giving their surroundings a wary gaze. "But we could get a bus somewhere like this." Amy nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Rory," Amy responded sarcastically, sounding greatly impressed by the sight before them. The Doctor strolled out of the TARDIS and over to the trio.

"Yes, it can. 'Course it can," he countered. "Planets and history and stuff, that's what we do. But not today, no." He grabbed Wanda's hand, steering her along with the two companions following after the Time Lords. With the Doctor's other hand, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, giving the area around them a scan. "Today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe—a child's bedroom."

They arrived to the complex's lift, pushing the button and waited for its arrival. The Doctor flipped open the psychic paper to stare at the message still displayed.

"'Please save me from the monsters?' Who sent that?" Rory asked after peaking at the paper. The Doctor hit Rory on top of his head with the paper, smirking slightly at the disproving frown from the nurse. It was pay back from the harsh slapping earlier.

"That's what we're here to find out," said the Doctor, putting away the paper.

"Sounds like something a kid would say," remarked Amy.

"Exactly! A scared kid. A very scared kid," the Doctor said, crossing his arms as they continued to wait for the lift. "So scared that, somehow, his cry for help got through to us in the TARDIS."

"That must be one powerful scare," Wanda noted, a small smile on her face. "Or one powerful child."

"Yeah, but you traced it here?" Amy questioned, still looking bewildered that some sort of adventure could ever possibly take place in such an ordinary location.

"Exactly," answered the Doctor, taking note to what Wanda had said. The lift dinged as it arrived, opening up its doors to them. "Ah! Going up." They walked into the lift, finding it to be slightly crowded with all four of them in it. As it rose up, the Doctor discreetly moved an arm around Wanda's waist, pulling her up close to him.

"You looked wonderful in that corset, by the way," he whispered into her ear. His hand shifted some to press onto her stomach. Wanda blushed, not sure what to think of his comment.

"Um, thanks," she replied quietly.

"You also look wonderful with your hair up." He smiled strangely, a weird glaze over his eyes.

Wanda shuffled slightly in his grasp, starting to feel uncomfortable with the way he looked at her. "I'd thought I try something new."

"You should wear it up more often." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. It was different from his normal quick pecks. This time he lingered there, his lips gently pressed against her cheek.

She felt her face heat up. Emotions bubbled around inside her. Her hearts jumped around rapidly and her stomach began to do flips. Once again, she flinched away from these strange feelings. They felt so foreign to her. So bizarre. She never experienced anything like this in her life. Only during those few moments with the Doctor. The worst of it, the feelings were becoming more erratic. Suddenly bombarding her during moments of peace, to which she still did not fully understand. Such as when she saw the Doctor put on his glasses. Or rubbing a hand through his hair. Or rambling on with his companions. Or constantly fixing things that did not needed fixing. Or watching him adjust his bow tie. Or hearing him say '_Geronimo_,' or '_Allons-y_.' Was it normal to have these emotions for a close friend? Wait . . . were they close friends? She knew by now they were friends (at least she hoped), but did the Doctor consider her a close one?

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the Doctor continued to speak.

"You should wear corsets more often, too," he mumbled. His lips trailed downward, landing lightly on her neck. Her hearts sky rocketed and she felt faint. A small squeak left her lips in a fearful surprise to the sensation.

"Oi!" Amy shouted.

"What did we say?!" Rory barked. They both grabbed Wanda and jerked her away from the Doctor, making sure to place her firmly in between them. The Doctor held up his hands as if they were pointing a gun at him.

"I didn't mean to. I swear," he said nervously. The lift dinged, opening up the doors for them.

"I think I'll be taking Wanda with me," Amy spoke sternly, pulling Wanda out of the lift.

"Good idea," Rory nodded, staring harshly at the Doctor. The Doctor gulped as the lift doors closed. Wanda stared at the door as the lift went up to another floor.

"Um, Amy, is the Doctor all right? He sure has been acting strange," asked Wanda. Amy sighed in annoyance.

"He's fine. He's still a bit loopy from the last adventure we had," she answered, starting to walk away. Wanda followed along, thinking over what adventure that could have been.

"Oh. So the adventure with Hitler?" Wanda questioned. Amy nodded in response. Wanda gave her own slow nod, finally realizing why the Time Lord had been acting so strange. "That's understandable. I guess I would be a bit loopy too if I had almost died." Wanda walked on, not even noticing the slight pause in Amy's steps.

Amy sucked in a breath, closing her eyes tightly to remind herself that Wanda was okay. Wanda was still alive and well, here with them to stay. River had seen to that.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda wandered off by herself after a while. Amy decided they would find the flat with the frightened child faster by splitting up. Wanda really had no idea which flat it could possibly be, or even on which level. She only hoped for the best. A few of the flats she knocked on had been nice, with very welcoming people smiling kindly when she apologized for knocking on the wrong home. Others were . . . not so nice. One lady even yelled at Wanda for being a nuisance, slamming the door into her face. It did not help that Wanda did not have much to go on. Only knowing that she was looking for George and his father Alex. None of the other residents seemed to know who exactly Wanda asked for. She wished she last least knew their last names. That might have helped some.

Wanda met back up with Amy down the hall. The ginger girl looked frustrated as she leaned over the balcony to stare down below. She bounced back up when Wanda walked up to her.

"Did you find anything?" she asked. Wanda just shook her head. Amy groaned out in annoyance, leaning against the wall roughly while crossing her arms. "At this rate, we'll be searching all night."

"Any luck?" called out Rory as he came down the stairs from the floor above.

"No," both girls said together. Rory huffed slightly, looking just as annoyed as Amy. They all walked together down the hall, going back towards the lift.

"We've got to find that kid," Amy said, determined to get to the bottom of the mysterious message.

"Or maybe we should let the monsters gobble him up," Rory joked in a pretend monster's voice. He laughed while Amy rolled her eyes and Wanda shook her head.

"Poor choice of words, Rory," Wanda muttered quietly. They met the Doctor by the lift. He stared back in the direction they came with a studying gaze.

"Hey! Any luck?" Amy asked him.

"Ha! Three old ladies, a traffic warder from Croatia, and a man with ten cats," the Doctor listed off with a laugh.

"What are we _actually_ looking for?" asked Rory, wanting to hurry things along.

"Ten cats," the Doctor repeated, still seeming to be amazed by that fact.

"Did he really have ten cats?" Wanda asked with a giggle.

"Yes! Can you believe it?" the Doctor said merrily, making both of them laugh while Amy and Rory looked unamused. The Doctor pointed to Rory to answer his question. "Scared kid, remember?"

"I found scary kids. Does that count?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Um, try the next floor down," the Doctor answered. Looking unsure whether he really wanted to see said 'scary kids.' He patted her arm, grabbing onto Wanda's. "We'll catch you later." He tried to pull Wanda away, but both Rory and Amy yanked her out of his grasp.

"What did we say? She's staying with us for today," Rory said firmly.

"We can't trust you alone with her," Amy said sternly, pointing her finger at the Doctor as if to scold him. The Doctor pouted at them.

"Oh, come on. I'm not doing anything," he complained. "Can't we have our own adventure while you two have yours?"

"No means no, mister," Amy pointed at him.

"It's okay, Doctor. Go help George out," Wanda told him, smiling and waving in reassurance. The Doctor sighed, muttering 'fine' before quickly leaning forward and giving Wanda another lingering kiss on the cheek. Walking off to his destination with a quick spin down the hall, he disappeared around the corner. Wanda glanced to the two companions who still held a firm grip on her. "So, why, exactly, is it that you guys don't want me with him?"

"Because he's a moron," Amy mumbled.

"And he doesn't need to be hanging all over you," Rory answered, pushing on the lift button. "I don't exactly approve. You're still too young for that stuff."

"You guys sound like my parents," Wanda laughed while the lift doors opened.

"Well, we're a substitute since your real parents aren't here," Amy replied, walking into the lift behind Rory. "I mean, what _would_ your parents say with you being so 'buddy' with a man you barley know?"

"I don't know. I've never dated before," Wanda answered with a shrug, walking into the lift. "Besides, the Doctor and I are just friends. That's all. Eleven is just a affectionate incarnation. I'm used to it by now."

"That is _so_ not being just affectionate," Amy mumbled out quietly, as the lift doors began to slowly close.

"You seriously don't see the Doctor . . . in any sort of _other_ way? Besides friends, I mean?" Rory asked somewhat carefully. Wanda glanced at him, blinking in confusion.

"No. Why?" she questioned him.

"No reason," he replied quickly, not really looking into her eye. He stared up to the lift's ceiling instead. Wanda frowned as she turned back around, the lift's doors finally closing. She hummed slightly.

"I feel like I'm missing something here. Like I'm forgetting something," she mumbled.

"Like what?" Rory asked. Amy reached forward and pushed the lift's button.

Suddenly, the lift dinged and the whole thing dropped at rapid speed. They all screamed as their bodies lifted off the floor. The lift fell faster and faster as they continued to scream. The floor numbers dinged by rapidly. Wanda thought they would never stop falling until they all tumbled onto a cold, hard, wooden floor. Darkness surrounding them within the room they had fallen in.

None of them moved at first. In too much of a shock from the fall to really contemplate what had just happened. Wanda groaned slightly. Her body ached all over.

"That. That's what I was forgetting," she groaned out. Rory sat up quickly, staring around.

"Amy! Wanda! Are you here?" he called out quickly.

"Here," Amy answered.

"Present," Wanda replied. They sat up staring around in the dark, unable to even seen a few inches past their nose. Amy groaned, complaining about the pain. They all sort of shuffled closer to each other before Rory beamed a small torch into their faces. Both females winced away from the blinding light.

"Are you both okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Amy told him. They all started to stare around them. The light giving little evidence as to where they were.

"What happened to the lift?" Rory questioned in bewilderment. He stared up to the ceiling with the torch. "We _were_ in a lift, weren't we?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I remember getting in and then—." Rory interrupted Amy with a loud groan. "What?"

"We're dead, aren't we?"

"Eh?"

"The lift fell and we're dead."

"Shut up." Amy shook her head, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"We're all dead. _Again._"

"Well, technically, I've never died. So it's the first time for me," Wanda spoke up, interrupting Rory's dismay. The married couple gave a sharp look to each other, silently communicating with their anxious and worried expressions before standing up. This nervous communication between the two went unnoticed by Wanda as she stood up with them. "We're not dead, by the way."

"Then . . . where are we?" Rory asked her carefully. Wanda pinched her thumb lightly, slightly worried how they'll take the news.

"Well . . . now, don't panic or anything, but we're sort of . . . inside a doll house, inside a cupboard, inside a little, alien boy's room," Wanda told them nervously. She gave them a somewhat nervous smile, hoping they would not take the news too hard.

"What?!" They both shouted in alarm.

"We're in a doll house?" Amy cried out in shock loudly.

"Inside of a cupboard?" Rory asked quickly in astonishment.

"Inside of an alien boy's room?" they questioned together.

"Yep. And I did say not to panic, so don't panic," Wanda said calmly, pointing at them when they looked ready to do so. "Now, come on. We're going to be in here for a while, so might as well start exploring." She turned and walked on, gazing around the place in wonder. It was not every day when one found themselves in a doll house.

Amy and Rory followed along. At one point, Wanda let Rory go first so they could see better in the darkness.

"Glad you gave me that new medkit," Rory spoke up after a bit, waving the torch around. "This torch is much better than the one from my old kit."

"Glad my gifts are useful," Wand replied quietly, gazing around them. She grew anxious, knowing of the attack dolls that were running around. She hoped they did not run into them too soon. She knew it would happen eventually, but she would be happy if that time never came. She also knew what would happen to Amy with the dolls. But Wanda was determined to stop it. She planned to jump into the dolls arms, allowing Amy to escape with Rory. Wanda only hoped it would work.

"So, what you said earlier . . . you seeing the Doctor as a friend," Rory spoke up, trying to pass the time with a conversation, "is that really how you see him? Not . . . any other way?"

"What other way is there besides being friends?" Wanda asked, puzzled by his words.

"I don't know. Maybe . . . more than that," Rory asked slowly. Both Amy and he stared closely at Wanda, carefully watching the Time Lady's reaction. Wanda hummed in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I do see him more than just a friend," said Wanda. She smiled brightly. "I see him as a role model, too. I've always wanted to be like him when I was younger."

"Really? A role model?" Amy asked in disbelief. Wanda shrugged lightly.

"Yep. But I also see you two as role models, too," Wanda said cheerfully. Amy and Rory stared at Wanda in surprise, stunned by her statement.

"We're role models to you?" Rory questioned in amazement to the very idea.

Wanda beamed at them. "Yep! I've always wanted to grow up like you guys as well."

"Why us?" Amy asked in astonishment.

"Because you guys are amazing. Even better than the Doctor sometimes," Wanda replied happily. She linked her arms with theirs in delight. "Plus, you two are wonderful parents. The best parents in the universe!" They both smiled warmly to her, touched how she saw them in such a wonderful light.

"Aww. Thank you, Wanda. You're amazing, too," Amy said gratefully. Wanda beamed, happy to earn praise from those she looked up to.

They continued walking on, eventually running into a kitchen area with utensils scattered around. Amy walked up, grabbing a copper pan and knocking on it. A wooden sound coming from said pan.

"Wood. I guess we really are in a doll house," she said, flipping it around. "Why exactly are we in a doll house?"

"There's a boy, George, who's really a Tenza," Wanda started to explain. "They're an alien species to which their young travel through space until they come to a world that has suitable foster parents. They'll then place themselves into said family and make the new family their own. Then, they'll grow up the rest of their lives as part of the family."

"And the human parents don't wonder why they suddenly have an alien for a kid?" Rory asked, puzzled by the very idea.

"Tenzas have a very powerful perception and psychic field. They make the parents believe that they were born into the family naturally," explained Wanda.

"Great. That still doesn't explain why we're in here," Amy pointed out, waving around the wooden pan.

"George was having terrible night terrors," Wanda told them. "He sort of developed a phobia of everything. What did the Doctor call it? Um . . . pantophobia? Yeah. Pantophobia. That's it. Anyway, he used his psychic abilities to send anything that frightened him here."

"Then, why did we get sent here?" asked Rory, frowning and wondering why exactly they were thrown into the mix of things.

"I'm pretty sure it was just because of the lift's noise. He's terrified of that," Wanda told him. She then sent a stern gaze to him. "But it might have also been the comment you made about 'let the monsters gobble him up.'"

"Way to go, stupid," scolded Amy, hitting Rory in the stomach with the wooden pan. He muttered out an apology. His torch suddenly started blinking. Off and on, exactly five times. Amy stared at the torch warily. "Stop doing that."

"It's not me," Rory said quickly, staring in shock to the torch.

"It's George. It's a habit he does when he's scared," Wanda told them. "Sort of a nervous tick."

"That's lovely," Amy muttered out. She walked over, grabbing a large, electric, toy lantern. She turned it on, giving them some more light in the room. She then held the wooden pan up as a defense and walked away with the lantern held high. Rory and Wanda followed behind.

They continued on through the doll house, staring nervously around. They all felt as though they were being watch. Wanda began pinching her thumb, shooting anxious glances around. They walked down different hallways, seeing what they could possibly find. They stumbled upon a main entrance room, with large doors and a fake clock standing over by the grand staircase. They froze when they heard running footsteps and a child's laughter coming far off from somewhere in the house.

"Wanda, what was that?" Amy asked nervously. Wanda gulped some.

"That . . . would be the attack dolls running around the place," she answered slowly. Rory and Amy stared at her with wide eyes of fright. Wanda grinned nervously. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yeah, you kind of did," Rory retorted. "That would have been nice to know in the beginning!" Wanda and Amy shushed him as his voice rose.

"Sorry. It slipped my mind to tell you guys," Wanda apologized, feeling guilty. "But we should be okay, as long as we stay out of their way."

"And what happens if we get in their way?" Rory asked.

"They sort of . . . turn you into a doll as well," Wanda answered carefully.

"Oh, that's just great."

"Then I suggest we stay out of the creepy dolls' way," Amy stated, staring around worriedly. She started forward slowly. "We better find a place to hide before they find us."

They walked out into another staircase area. Going to the door across from the room, Rory opened the door. They all jumped back screaming when seeing a large, raggedy doll standing right inside the room.

"Wanda, is that one of the dolls?" Amy asked in a panic.

"Yep, that would be one of them," Wanda said quickly. They all turned tail and ran down towards another hallway. They could hear the doll cackling behind them, being to sing a song. Wanda slammed a door behind them, breathing out and keeping her demeanour clam as the other two companions seemed ready to freak out. "Look, as long as we don't panic, we should be fine." They came down another way only to run into the flats' landlord, Jim Purcell.

"Help me, please! Keep them away from me!" he cried out to them in terror. "Keep them away!" Suddenly, the doll they had seen from earlier came out of nowhere. It grabbed onto Purcell, pulling him back towards the other dolls from behind him. They watched, horrified, as Purcell slowly transformed into a doll in front of them. The newly formed doll slowly turned its head to them, beginning to sing the song with all the other dolls.

"Change of plans. Panic!" Wanda yelled. She grabbed both companions' hands, rushing them down the opposite direction. They screamed in fright as the dolls came after them, still singing their haunting song.

Wanda pushed Amy and Rory into the library room, closing the door behind herself as the dolls started to bang against it. Rory and Amy rushed forward to help Wanda keep the door closed and the dolls at bay. The dolls continued to cackle and giggle on the other side, banging roughly against the wooden door.

At one point, the dolls went away briefly. Only to come back with more reinforcements to bang harshly against the door. They managed to get the door open a crack, pushing violently against the door. Rory, Amy, and Wanda shouted loudly, slamming the door shut firmly on the dolls. Rory rushed over and grabbed a wooden stool, pushing it up against the door tightly. Locking the door in place while the dolls continued to bang against it. They all backed away from the door, staring at it in panic.

"We can't stay in here," Amy panted out as she paced in the room. "We've got to get out!"

"Uh, how?" Rory asked, waving his hands around as if trying to get her to see their situation as hopeless.

"Take control, Rory," Amy said in a rush, grabbing at his jacket and shaking him slightly. "Take control of the only thing we can. Letting them in."

"Letting them in?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Surprise them. We open the door and we push past them, kick them, punch them, anything, okay?"

"That is a very, _very_ bad idea," Wanda spoke up.

"What other options do we have?" Amy asked hurriedly.

"Wait here and hope for the best?" Wanda offered. The door banged loudly, the dolls calling out for them to play. "Fine. Okay. I vote on Amy's plan."

"Okay," agreed Rory. He grabbed a nearby fake mob, holding it out as a weapon.

Wanda and Amy moved the large stool away from the door. Rory rushed through first, pushing the dolls out of the way. Wanda went to go next, making sure that the reaching doll would grab her instead of Amy who stood inches away. Knowing that it would buy Amy time to run to Rory. But as the doll went to grab Wanda, Amy pushed her out of the way. Wanda fell to the floor at Rory's feet. She turned around and stared in horror as Amy screamed in pain, transforming into a doll.

"NO! AMY!" Wanda cried out as she watched her friend change. Rory picked Wanda up quickly, staring in horror as well as he watched his, now doll, wife turn to them. The ginger doll started singing along with the other dolls. He pulled the crying Wanda up the stairs, fending off the dolls with the mop.

"It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to change it," Wanda cried. "I'm so sorry, Rory."

"Is there any way we can change her back?!" he shouted over the dolls' singing.

"If things go well, then yes. I promise, she'll turn back."

"Then don't worry about it." He pushed a doll off as it reached for them. "Amy's still there and alive. Just . . . a doll now."

"But I still didn't want her to go through it. I didn't want her to be in pain." And there is always a chance that time can be rewritten. There is always a chance Amy will never come back. Wanda left this unsaid, too afraid to scare Rory. But it was true, time could be rewritten. Amy could never come back, and it would be all Wanda's fault. Just as what Wanda had been envisioning to Rose and Bad Wolf. So many nightmares. So many restless night's sleep in her growing fears. Rose . . . her friend . . . dying right in Wanda's arms. She shuddered at the thought of never seeing her friend and Amy again. Wanda continued to back away from the dolls with Rory.

They came to another staircase area where the Doctor and Alex, father of George, were. Alex was currently fending off their own horde of dolls with a giant pair of scissors. The Doctor turned in surprise to seeing them.

"Wanda! Rory!" he called out to them. He rushed up and pulled Wanda against him as he stared in horror to the dolls surrounding them. He back up with Wanda in his arms, making sure to keep her away from the dolls. He noticed how she was crying. "Where's Amy?"

"T-there," Wanda said, pointing to the Amy doll. The Doctor stared wide eyed to the doll. Horrified that Amy had been transformed. He pulled Wanda even tighter against him.

"George!" the Doctor yelled out, backing up away from the Amy doll. "George, you have to face your fears! You have to face them now! You have to open the cupboard! We'll all be trapped in here forever, in a living death! George! George, listen to me! George! George, listen to me! Please! George, you have to end this!"

They backed up into each, the dolls closing in on them. The Doctor held Wanda in a death grip as the dolls reached forward.

"End this! End it!" he screamed out to George. The dolls drew closer. "End it now!"

The dolls halted, suddenly going stiff and still. Unmoving. Only millimeters away from them. They all panted, staring around in relief to the unmoving dolls. The Doctor and Wanda stared down the stairs to see George standing below them. He stared up to them nervously. The Doctor started to praise George for doing a good job when the dolls started moving again. They all sang as they headed towards the frightened boy.

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor shouted in a panic to the sight of the dolls advancing on the boy. The Time Lord leaned over the railing to try to get the boy's attention. "George, you created this whole world. This whole thing. You can smash it. You can destroy it." But George only remained frozen in fear, shaking his head rapidly.

"Something's holding him back," the Doctor muttered quickly, trying to piece together what exactly triggered George's fears. He closed his eyes to remember back, then they snapped open when he realized what had happened to bring George's true fears. The rejection from Alex and Claire. "That's what did it. That's what the trigger was. He thought you were rejecting him."

The Doctor turned to Alex, staring to the frightened and terrified father.

"He thought he wasn't wanted, that someone was going to come and take him away," the Doctor continued on.

"Well, we—we talked about it," Alex told him.

"Yeah, and he heard you. Alex, a Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted, and you were rejecting him," the Doctor replied.

"We just couldn't cope! We needed help!" Alex responded, sounding desperate by his situation.

"Yes, but George didn't know that!" the Doctor disputed. "He thought you were rejecting him! He still thinks it."

"But how can we keep him? How can we," Alex said in dismay, staring down to George. "He's not . . ."

"Not what?" the Doctor asked sternly.

"Not . . . human," Alex said.

"No." The Doctor stared firmly to Alex.

"Does it really matter in the end?" added Wanda. Alex looked to them in bewilderment. Then his expression grew determined. George screamed for him, his dad. Alex handed the Doctor the scissors and rushed down stairs. He pushed past the dolls, throwing them to the ground to give his son a tight hug. His son hugged him back, crying.

"Whatever you are, whatever you do, you're my son," Alex said firmly. "And I will never, ever send you away." They both began to cry, holding onto each other.

"Dad," cried George, hugging onto his father. Wanda smiled warmly, happy for them.

The room filled with light and the next thing Wanda knew she was opening her eyes to see her, Rory, and Amy standing in the lift. It dinged, opening its doors to let them out. Morning sunlight streamed onto their face as they stepped out of the lift in a daze. All feeling very stunned as to what just happened.

"Was I . . .," Amy asked, though afraid of the answer.

"Yeah," Rory answered. Wanda blinked turning to Amy. She felt tears well up as she threw herself at the woman, hugging her tightly.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt and changed into a doll. I wanted to stop it," Wanda said in a rush. Amy stumbled back some, hugging Wanda in return. She patted the Time Lady's back gently.

"Hey, it's okay. You throw yourself into danger for us all the time. It was time for me to repay you," Amy said softly, hoping to calm the girl. "Besides, you're my Wanderer. I'll always protect you."

"We both will," Rory agreed with his wife.

"It's no excuse. You're my companions, and I'm supposed to protect you. No matter what," Wanda said firmly, hugging onto Amy more. Amy and Rory continued to argue against this, saying how they needed to protect her as well, but Wanda was not listening.

She never wanted to see any of her friends get hurt. Not ever. Even if it seem to be something small, and knew that it would turn out all right in the end. She still did not wish harm onto any of them. She was determined to protect them at all costs.

An image of Bad Wolf crossed her mind. She shivered and tightened her grip on Amy even more. But Wanda gazed off with determination. Even if she had to change time, she would never let Rose suffer to the hands of the Time Vortex. She would protect her friend, and even Nine, at all costs. No matter what.

XxXxXxXx

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This was sort of a Amy, Rory, and Wanda adventure. I realized Wanda has not gotten many adventures on her own with the companions, so I thought this one would be nice. :) If you liked the chapter and nice adventure with the companions and Wanda, please, let me know in a review. I'm trying to collect as much feedback as possible so that way I know what everyone would like to see in the next story with Wanda. :) Plus, I just love seeing everyone's lovely comments. :D

Reviewers:

**00 Sexy**: Go ahead and voice your theories. :) I love seeing what everyone's thoughts are on the story. And don't worry about getting anything wrong. There is no such thing as being wrong here. :) Glad you're enjoying the story. :D

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yes, indeed. Who is Aleena? ;) lol Actually, I'll let you in on a hint if you did not already catch it. Check out chapter 11 for a beginning hint to who Aleena might be. ;) I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D I hope you liked this one as well. :)

**grapejuice101**: I'm happy you figured it out. :D And I'm also happy that you enjoyed the fluff between Ten and Wanda. They don't really get that much often. I'll have to throw in some more in the future. ;)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: I know right! :D They are so cute. Yes, Wanda will be having a very rough life ahead for her. Though, it might be some time until she reaches that particular moment. I'm so excited for her regeneration, too. I really, really hope that everyone will like Second Wanda. :) Also, I'm really sorry about the confusion. I feel extremely bad about it. I'll try to make sure my meanings come out clearer in the future. If you find anything confusing or poorly written, just send me a PM. Or, if you do not mind a late response, leave a review. I'll make sure to clear it up right away. :)

**Kayla**: Glad you enjoyed both chapters. :) As well as enjoying the story so much. :D Well, any theories you come up with, I will love to see. Don't be shy about sending them in a review. ;) There will be major changes and adventures with Wanda's next incarnation. I'm excited to see what everyone will say about Second Wanda. I hope you and all the other readers will enjoy Wanda's next journey as a Time Lord. :D Also, sadly, there will be no Wanda and Twelve in the Wanderer of Time trilogy. It's still up in the there on whether or not they will meet, but . . . idk. I'll work on seeing where Wanda will be heading with that.

**firedog1235**: Dang. I knew I was forgetting someone on the list. Don't worry, I'll make sure Wanda will either get him a gift, or already have one ready for him whenever they meet. ;) He is totally one of my favorite characters, too. I can't believe I forgot him. But I won't make that same mistake again. :)

**beulah2013**: lol Well, I hope that isn't a bad thing. Thanks for the review. :)

**Tziphora**: lol Oh, the bait has been set a long time ago. ;) I just don't think anyone noticed. I hope you enjoyed last chapter and this one as well. :)

**tooker86**: I'm so glad you're enjoying it so much. :) Thanks for the lovely review.

**Irrelevant86**: I'm happy you're liking the story. :) And that will actually be a chapter to come up in the beginning of Second Wanda's adventures. I'm excited to see what everyone thinks of it. :D I hope you like it as well. :)

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: Maybe. Possibly. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

**Sah**: Glad you enjoyed it. :) Hope this chapter was enjoyable as well. Yes, by the Doctor's reaction, you really, really don't want Wanda to know or remember. As to them being a couple, let's just say there will be a nice surprise in the next few chapters. ;)

Thank you so much, reviewers and readers! :D Let you day be filled with awesomeness! XD

~Tinker~


	30. Ch 30: The Artist's Creations

Hey, readers.

I decided to update two chapters in one go today. I didn't want to drag this adventure out on you guys since I know things have been getting pretty long in this first story. I'm sorry about that. I had to set up a few more points for things to make sense in the second and third story. I know it might not seem to make sense now with all the madness, but trust me, it will once things come together in full circle. And if you're wondering when will this first part will finally come to an end, then I happily let you know that we only have five more chapters to go. Yay! :) So, please stick with First Wanda a little longer. Her adventure is coming to a close very soon.

Also, **Warning: **There will be some slight graphic violence in this chapter. I'm not exactly sure if it does count as graphic or not for my terms of 'graphic' are different than most. But if anyone does not like the mentioning of blood then I apologize in advance.

So, as always, please enjoy the read. I really hope everyone will like it. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 30: The Artist's Creations

The Doctor and Amy walked around Musée d'Orsay, the art museum of Paris. Enjoying the beautiful paints and art work, the Doctor strolled around to a particular exhibit for Amy. The Vincent Van Gogh exhibit. One of Amy's favorite painters as Wanda had told him.

"Thanks for bringing me," Amy said cheerfully, giving him a small slap in the front in thanks.

"You're welcome," the Doctor replied lightly, not really paying attention to neither the girl nor the exhibit.

"You and Wanda have been so nice to me," Amy remarked. She then paused, frowning in thought. "Why are you two being so nice to me? I mean, I can see Wanda being nice. But you?"

"I'm always nice to you," the Doctor retorted, frowning at the girl.

"Not like this. These places the both of you are taking me . . .Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now this. I think it's suspicious."

"What? It's not. There's nothing to be suspicious about." The Doctor stared around, not really looking in Amy's eyes.

She raised a brow at him, finding it highly unlikely now with the way he was acting. She had stated similar suspicions to Wanda, but the Time Lady would dismiss it as well. Both Time Lords were hiding something from her and she was determined to figure it out.

She walked around some more with the Doctor. She watched as he stared off to some paintings, not really looking at anything in particular. His eyes dazed off distantly, the same down demeanour she had seen before. He always did get this way whenever Wanda was not around. He simply withdrew from things around him until the Time Lady would arrive again. Bouncing around and becoming his cheerful self once more as soon as his Wanderer appeared back into his life.

Amy could not believe at one point she had been foolish enough to think she could get in between them. Boy, had she been wrong. She shivered slightly in remembering how Wanda had retaliated with the kiss she had given the Doctor. Amy shivered once more. Never again.

She walked up quietly to the Doctor, seeing how he remained still and continued to stare off to nothing.

"How long do you think until Wanda shows up again?" Amy asked him. He hummed some, thinking.

"It depends really," he mumbled. "Sometimes it could be days. Sometimes only a few hours apart. While others times she shows up only seconds later."

"Well, she's only been gone an hour now. Maybe she'll turn up soon," Amy said brightly, trying to cheer him up. It was no fun going around exploring if he was going to be moody all the time. She hoped the Time Lady would appear again quickly. Not only for his sake, but for hers as well.

She stared around and found the one painting she had been looking forward to the most. "Look!" She grabbed the Doctor and dragged him over to the famous painting of _The Church at Auvers. _"There it is, the actual one."

"Yes. You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you," the Doctor remarked, finding the painting delightful to see it in person. "Craving the colours into shapes . . ." He trailed off slowly as he spotted something in wrong with the painting. A small something hidden within. "Wait a minute."

"What?" questioned Amy.

"Well, just look at that," he said, pointing to a spot on the painting. She stared closer at it. Still not seeing what he was pointing to.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Something very not good indeed." He rubbed at his head quickly in confusion, feeling worried by what he was seeing.

"What thing very not good?"

"Look there, in the window of the church." He pointed to it. They both gazed closer to see a menacing face painted behind the church window. Much of the face was disfigured and hard to tell that it was a face at all.

Amy frowned, squinting her eyes as if trying to make out the image better. "Is it a face?"

"Yes. And not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it, and I see it in that window."

"Nah, I've seen worse."

They both jumped when they heard young Wanda's voice. They whipped their heads over to see her standing right behind them, looking over their shoulders and staring at the painting.

"Other than the face, it's a really nice painting," Wanda remarked, smiling away at them. The Doctor's face lit up and he gave Wanda a happy hug. She hugged him back just as happily, laughing as the Doctor rambled how great it was to see her again. Amy smiled at them both, rolling her eyes to the Doctor's reaction to seeing Wanda. Really, he acted like a school boy with a crush.

"It's good to see you," Amy said, going up to give Wanda her own hug. "I've only seen this you once so far."

"Yeah, I'm not around as much as my other incarnations," Wanda replied, beaming at Amy. She glanced around when she did not see a certain someone with them. "Where's Rory?"

"Who?" Amy asked in bewilderment. Wanda stiffened for a second before smiling away.

"Oops. Spoilers. We haven't run into him just yet," she said cheerfully, hoping the girl would buy it.

Amy rolled her eyes, seeming to dismiss Wanda's mistake as a slip of the future. "You and your spoilers. Well, I hope this 'Rory' character is at least handsome. I wouldn't mind a handsome fellow travelling around with us. Maybe a hot Italian?"

"Oh, defiantly a hot Italian." Both girls laughed.

_Nice save there. _Wanda heard the Doctor speak sarcastically into her mind. She rolled her eyes.

_Better than what you could have done._ She teased. She saw him roll his eyes lightly and shaking his head. He smiled anyway, finding it fun the way his two girls laughed together. _Sorry about that. I had forgotten by this point Rory was gone._

_Oh, that's all right. I would forget things too if I had infinite possibilities running through my head._ He replied.

_That's not really an excuse. They don't exactly run through my head all the time you know._ She did not see the look he gave her, an almost solemn, forlorn gaze.

_How long has it been for you now? Travelling, I mean. _

Wanda turned to him, smiling brightly. _I've almost been travelling for a whole year now. In a few days, it will be exactly twelve months!_ She expected him to look pleased or even somewhat happy by this statement. But he winced, looking away from her quickly. She blinked, watching how he stared off to nothing, looking greatly hurt.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" she questioned aloud. He remained silent, moving away from her and Amy over to Dr. Black, the curator of the art museum.

"Excuse me. If I can just interrupt for one second. Sorry, everyone. Routine inspection, ministry of art and . . . artiness," he said loudly, interrupting Dr. Black's tour of the museum. He pulled out the psychic paper, flashing it around to the group of tourists. He then turned to Dr. Black. "So, um . . ."

"Dr. Black," the curator told the questioning Doctor.

"Yes, that's right," said the Doctor. He placed his psychic paper back into his jacket. He pointed over to _The Church at Auvers_. "Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?" Dr. Black stared over to the painting as well.

"Ah, well! Ah, what an interesting question," said Dr. Black. "Most people—."

"I have to hurry you. When was it?" pushed the Doctor, rushing to get answers.

"Exactly?" asked Dr. Black in slight confusion.

"As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. I'm in a hurry."

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the first and third of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before . . . before he killed himself." Dr. Black looked on somewhat sadly before turning back to the Doctor.

The Doctor stared to him with understanding. "Thank you, sir. Very helpful indeed." He glanced to Dr. Black's large, blue bow tie. "Nice bow tie."

"Thanks."

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor grinned over to Amy and Wanda. Amy raised a brow in annoyance while Wanda smiled.

"Very cool. I do love a man in a bow tie," she agreed brightly, not really thinking about what she was saying. The Doctor grinned cheekily and adjusted his bow-tie, while Amy shook her head and stared up to the ceiling. Now she will never hear the end of how 'bow-ties are cool' from the Doctor.

XxXxXxXx

They left the museum (with some complaining from Amy) straight to the TARDIS and to 1890. The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS as soon as they arriving. Wanda and Amy followed behind, popping their heads out to see they had landed in a cobblestone alleyway at night. Church bells could be heard ringing in the distance. People laughing away and enjoying their evening. Wanda sniffed the air slightly, smelling the wondrous scents of the past, and the delicious aromas of baked goods.

"Right, so here's the plan," the Doctor said to them. "We find Vincent, and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend." Amy and Wanda hopped out of the TARDIS to follow behind the Doctor.

"Easy peasy," said Amy.

"And now that you've said that, nothing will be easy. Thanks, Amy. You've jinx us," spoke Wanda, poking her friend lightly in the side. Amy just rolled her eyes in response, scoffing some at the Time Lady's remark.

"She's right. I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr. Van Gogh," the Doctor agreed some. "Now, he'll probably be in the local café . . . sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside." Amy opened her pamphlet from the museum, flipping through the different Van Gogh painting pictures until she turned to a certain one with a beautiful café.

"Like this?" Amy wondered. They all glanced to it.

"That's the one," said the Doctor. Amy glanced up from the booklet down the street.

"Or indeed like that," she pointed out. The Doctor and Wanda looked up to see a similar café from the picture, only nothing like the beautiful painting. It looked very much plain and ordinary with different waitresses and waiters fixing up the outside tables. The café itself was mostly empty, very few people actually enjoying the food. If Wanda was not seeing the small café for herself, she would have never believed that it was the one from the painting. Real life had nothing compared to the brilliant imagery of Van Gogh.

"Yeah, exactly like that," the Doctor said brightly. They walked up towards one of the waiters. "Good evening. Ah. Does the name Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?" The man glared at them with annoyance.

"Don't mention that man to me," the waiter grumbled. He walked away from them and into the café. They blinked in surprise to the man's reaction. The Doctor then turned to one of the nearby waitresses.

"Excuse me. Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?" he asked the woman. She held a similar expression to that of the waiter.

"Ugh. Unfortunately," she replied in disgust.

"Unfortunately?" questioned the Amy in disbelief.

"He's drunk, he's mad, and he never pays his bills," the woman listed off.

"Good painter, though, eh?" the Doctor added in. The waitresses around them just busted out in laughter, finding the very idea hysterical. Suddenly, they could hear to men arguing loudly. One man trying to pay off his drinks with a painting while the head waiter simply refused. Telling the man how the painting was no good and would just scare off all the costumers.

The Doctor grinned, Wanda smiled, and Amy bounced in excitement as they saw the man to be Vincent Van Gogh.

"I'll pay if you like," the Doctor spoke up, interrupting the two men's argument. They both turned to the Doctor in disbelief.

"What?" questioned the waiter. Vincent turned around and stared to the Doctor skeptically. In person, Vincent looked every much like the self-portrait he had painted. He had short ginger hair and beard, and wore scruffy clothes.

"Well, if you like. I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting, and you can use the money to pay for the drink," said the Doctor.

"Exactly who are you?" asked Vincent curiously.

"I'm . . . new in town," replied the Doctor.

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things," said Vincent, somewhat angrily. "One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you." People around laughed in respond to that. Vincent simply ignored them. "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings, or they would be laughed out of town, so if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your two friends are cute." He glanced over to Amy. "Though, you're cuter." Then he focused back on the Doctor while Amy looked delighted by that compliment.

"You should keep your big nose out of other people's business," continued Vincent. He then turned and continued to argue with the head waiter. They continued on back and forth until Amy had enough. Finding the men's argument to be annoying.

"Just shut up, the pair of you!" she said loudly, making the two men grow quiet. The Doctor and Wanda smirked and snickered at their stunned faces. Amy walked up to the waiter. "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever I choose." She looked to Vincent with a smile. He grinned back.

"That could be good," he said in delight. The waiter huffed but agreed, allowing them back into the café. After they sat down and the waiter handed Amy her wine, Vincent poured himself a glass, beginning to drink away happily. He paused after a bit of drinking, staring questionably to Amy.

"That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?" he questioned her. Both Amy and the Doctor answered together.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"No," Amy responded with a shake of her head. They both glanced at each other in dismay to their conflicting answers.

"She means yes. So, start again," the Doctor pushed to continue on the conversation. Vincent stared at them in confusion. The Doctor smiled to Vincent, holding out his hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I knew it!" Vincent said angrily. "My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help."

"Oh, no, not that kind of doctor," the Doctor said quickly, giving a light chuckle. He hurriedly pointed to Vincent's painting of himself over on the table. The same one Vincent had tried to use to buy a drink earlier. "That's incredible, don't you think, Amy, Wanda?"

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful. I love it," Wanda responded brightly.

"Absolutely. One of my favorites," Amy praised to the painting.

"One of my favorite whats?" Vincent asked in bewilderment, becoming increasingly suspicious of the strangers around him. "You've never seen my work before." Amy stuttered slightly, realizing her mistake.

"What she means is, one of her favorites that she has ever seen," Wanda replied lightly, hoping to help Amy out. "We've haven't seen very much art in the world. So, seeing that beauty is just wonderful." She beamed at Vincent. He scoffed lightly to her statement.

"It's terrible," he said, shaking off Wanda's praise. He glared at the painting. "It's the best I could do."

"Oh, don't put yourself down, Vincent. Sometimes our best is even better than we think. Even if others don't see it that way," Wanda said warmly to him. "If you like the outcome of your work, then in the end, that's all that matters." She smiled brightly while he just shook his head. Not believing one word. He stared to Amy, studying her for a moment.

"You hair is orange," he stated.

"Yes. So's yours," Amy countered.

"Yes," he went on. "It was more orange, but now is, of course, less." The Doctor tapped his foot around, growing bored of this whole conversation.

"Ugh. So, um, Vincent, painted any churches recently?" he asked Vincent quickly, wanting to get a move on. The Doctor wanted to get to what they came for as quickly as possible. As well as stop the obvious flirting going on between Amy and Vincent. It made him extremely uncomfortable. Especially, in knowing where Amy's heart truly felt towards a certain male nurse. Amy leaned away from the table slightly, looking disgruntled by the Doctor interrupting her and Vincent.

"Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapels, religiousy stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?" the Doctor continued to question as Vincent stared at the Time Lord with a puzzled expression.

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right," Vincent answered.

The Doctor went to move them onto more discussions of the church when a woman ran into the café. She screamed for help, yelling that someone had been murdered. They rushed out of the café towards the commotion outside. A large crowd at gathered around a body in a nearby alleyway. The Doctor and the others pushed their way forward to see it was a little girl. She lay on the ground, staring blankly up to them. Her eyes glazed over in death. Her body at been mangled. Ripped to shreds by something fierce. Blood seeped and pooled around her fragile body as everyone stared in horror to the sight.

The Doctor crouched down in shock, disturbed that the poor girl had been killed in such a way. Amy and Vincent looked on in disbelief while Wanda stared down horrified. The death of someone had always torn at her, made her fill with sorrow and dismay every time she saw them. But now . . . it was a child. It was so much worse than all the others. The little girl had only just begun her life. She had so much to live for. And that life was taken away before it had even started. The sight of the little girl, with her clouded eyes staring back at Wanda, made the Time Lady feel sick. It made her shake and back up against the wall behind her. The sight of the blood . . . seeping around . . . it's colour . . . it . . . it made her remember . . .

Her mind suddenly pounded away at her head. The barriers in her mind cracked some. Everything around her tilted as her ears began to ring and her hearts banged roughly against her rib cage. The image of the little girl reminded her of something. Something long forgotten. Images flew by. One in particular jumped forward. Another little girl, dressed in ragged, red clothing, lying on the ground and bleeding out of her mouth. Her hand . . . trembling as she reached out for Wanda. The girl . . . moving her lips to speak.

_Alpha . . . please . . . don't . . . _

The Doctor continued to examine the little girl on the ground in front of him when Amy cried out in a panic.

"Doctor!"

He whipped around to see both her and Vincent holding onto Wanda as she convulsed in their arms.

"No, no, no! What happened?!" he cried out in alarm. He rushed over to them, grabbing a hold of Wanda to keep her from shaking too much.

"I don't know! She just collapsed into a fit," Amy said shakily, trying to keep a hold of Wanda as she shook.

"I remember. I remember. I remember," Wanda uttered over and over again in a raspy voice. She arched her back as she cried out, tears streaming down her face. The Doctor pulled her up into his arms, trying to keep a good hold of her. He needed to get her out of here, especially with the already frightened crowd. During this time period, they would think Wanda, or even Vincent, was to blame for something like this.

"Come on," the Doctor ordered the two in a rush, running down the alleyway carrying Wanda. He turned to Vincent once they were far enough away from the dead girl and the crowd. "Where's your home? We need to get Wanda somewhere safe."

"Why do you need my home?" Vincent asked in puzzlement. "I'd rather keep my solitude, thanks."

"I've don't have time for this, Vincent! Now where is your damn home!" the Doctor shouted at the man, holding onto Wanda tighter as she screamed in horror. He shook in fear as he felt her shake against him. Out of all the times of her relapses, this one was the worst. He should have known seeing the little girl would have triggered it. He knew what hurt children did to Wanda. He knew of her past with them. Neither of which he wanted her to remember. Especially young Wanda. It was still too soon for her. Far, far too soon.

Vincent pointed them in the right direction, leading them to his distant and secluded house. On their way there, Wanda seemed to have calmed down, relaxing against the Doctor as he walked with her in his arms. She grew quiet, no longer muttering 'I remember' or whimpering in fright. She looked almost peaceful now, breathing out evenly instead of the ragged breathes from before. He knew the barriers in her mind must have closed up again. He sighed in relief to that thought. They were really the only things keeping Wanda safe.

"What is wrong with the child? Is she troubled in the mind?" Vincent asked the Doctor.

"Something like that," muttered the Doctor. Vincent nodded, sending the sleeping girl in the Doctor's arms an understanding gaze.

"Then we share something in common," Vincent said quietly.

"She won't remember when she wakes up, though. So, whatever you do, don't mention it," the Doctor said sternly to Vincent.

"Why not just tell her the truth? It might help her."

"No. She's too young."

"She doesn't seem too young to me. I mean, there is a light hue around her. A brilliant white light of swirling colours. The very same of a child. But, wouldn't it be easier for her if you just told her? It might ease her mind."

"Or, it'll just damage it even more. So, no, I'm _not_ telling her and neither are you." The Doctor marched on forward, leaving Vincent shaking his head.

"That Doctor is a stubborn man."

"Tell me about it," Amy grumbled, rolling her eyes to the moody Time Lord. She jogged up some to catch up with the Doctor. "Doctor, what exactly is wrong with Wanda?"

"She's been through some terrible things in her life, Amy. Some very, _very_ horrible things," the Doctor replied. "But she doesn't remember them. They've been blocked from her mind."

"Why?" Amy questioned in confusion.

"I don't know. But I take it as a gift." The Doctor adjusted Wanda some in his arms, hearing the girl begin to mutter again. Though this time it was the light and happy mutterings she usually did in her sleep. She actually snuggled some into the Doctor's chest. He smiled to that, enjoying that she was resting easy.

Amy glanced to the Time Lady, watching the way child-like way she snuggled into the Doctor's chest. "So, what, was that sort of relapse or something?"

"Or something." The Doctor frowned, turning his head to stare fixedly at Amy. "Amy, there is one thing you must do for me. This is very important. If you ever, _ever,_ hear Wanda say she remembers, you come straight to me. This is my number one rule. No matter what you are doing or what is going on around you. You drop everything, then come straight to me and tell me. Got it?"

Amy nodded in response, looking somewhat nervous by his request.

They arrived to Vincent's house. A small cottage of sorts which appeared to be more of a shack than anything, with paintings hung up on clothes lines on the outside of the house. Some chickens ran around the front yard. Wanda started to stir, her eyes blinking somewhat sleepily as she heard a chicken cry out. She glanced up to see the Doctor smiling down to her.

"Hello, sleepyhead! Did you have a nice nap?" he asked cheerfully. Wanda blinked, staring around them in surprise. She turned her eyes back to him, suddenly realizing that he was carrying her in his arms with her head resting against his chest. Her face lit up in embarrassment.

"I . . . I fell asleep? When did I fall asleep?" she asked in confusion. She frowned, thinking back to what had happened. She remember them sitting in the café . . . talking about the church. Then . . . someone screamed. "Did someone scream earlier?"

"Nope. No screaming. Just us talking, and then you dozed off," the Doctor replied brightly.

"But . . . there was supposed to be a woman screaming. We were . . . supposed to find a little girl . . . ," she trailed off some. A brief image flashed through her mind, but too fast for her to really see.

The Doctor's eyes flashed anxiously. "Alternate timelines! You've got to take into account that not everything goes as planned."

"Right." She stared to her hands clutched at his shirt. She then looked up to him. "Sorry, about falling asleep. I didn't even realize I was tired."

"Oh, that's fine. We all get tired every once and a while." He beamed down to her. Wanda blinked, feeling as though he was avoiding something. "Are you fine to walk?"

"Yes." He gently sat her down on her feet. She stared down in embarrassment. "Sorry you had to carry me. You could have just woke me up, you know."

"It was no trouble. You needed the rest." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Amy walked up beside them, smiling somewhat half-heartedly while staring to the blushing Time Lady. Amy really had been scared for Wanda earlier. Completely frightened and dismayed by the sight of the brunette girl going through something such as that. She hoped to never see Wanda go through so much torment ever again.

Vincent finally caught up with them, leading them more through his front yard into the house.

"It's not much," he said to them. "I live on my own. But you should be okay for one night. One night."

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy asked the Time Lords excitedly. Letting her fears and worries from earlier go to enjoy the adventure.

"Until he paints that church," the Doctor answered her.

"Watch out. That's one's wet," Vincent pointed to a hanging painting before entering the house. They followed in after him to see a cluttered kitchen area, paintings scattered all throughout the room. All beautiful to see.

"Sorry about all the clutter," Vincent said after he lit a candle, feeling somewhat embarrassed by them seeing his messy house.

"Some clutter," the Doctor spoke in amazement.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me," Vincent continued on. Amy just kept saying 'wow', blown away by the sight. Vincent rubbed at the back of his head, really starting to regret leaving the place in such a state. "Yeah, I know, it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear-out. I must . . . I really must."

"Nah, I like it. It makes the place homey," Wanda said brightly. She walked over to a wonderful painting of lavender flowers. Gently stroking the artwork with her fingertips, she smiled warmly to it. "These really are beautiful, Vincent." Vincent snorted some.

"Maybe to you. But never for others," he countered.

"Well, they're just not used to your style. It's unique and different from anything else I've ever seen. And I love unique and different things," Wanda replied merrily. She picked up the flower painting, admiring it.

Vincent raised a brow at the girl, wondering how she could possibly find such joy out of his paintings. And from an especially bad one at that. "Are you some sort of strange fan of art?"

"Nope. Actually don't really like art much. But I do love the work you've done. Like I said, unique."

Vincent looked over to her, still skeptical of the chestnut and her ginger friend who kept praising his art. But, he enjoyed that someone appreciated his work nonetheless.

After a while of some more praises from the Doctor, Amy, and Wanda of Vincent's art work, he began to go into detail of his specialty. Explaining excitedly how he believed there was more to the universe than any others of this world could see. He explained how he could see these wonders. All the colours of the world, speaking to him as he walked through his life. He became almost overly excited, shouting about how the colours always shouted to him to paint them. Wanda suspected it was mostly the coffee talking after a bit. Not that she did not believe him about the colours. She knew for people in this universe, there were different calls to each of them. For Vincent, it was colours. For the Doctor, it was travelling and exploring the universe. For her . . . she was still not quite sure, but she would figure it out one day.

Just as the Doctor suggested some tea to calm Vincent down, slightly worried about the man's sanity, Amy began to scream loudly outside. They all rushed out in alarm. Amy was on the ground, panting in a panic.

"I was just having a look at some of the paintings out here when something hit me from behind," Amy explained to the Doctor after he asked her what was wrong. Wanda helped the girl stand back up, staring around carefully. She knew what was in the yard, even if Amy and the Doctor could not see it. At least they had Vincent here to help them.

The Doctor started to assure Amy everything was fine when Vincent shouted out in a panic. The Doctor and Amy stared wide eyed at him as he shouted. Vincent ran over to the house, grabbing a pitch fork and charged at them. They scattered as Vincent thrust the pitch fork into the air.

"Run. Run!" Vincent ordered them, trying to keep whatever he was seeing at bay from them. He waved the pitchfork around madly. The Doctor pushed both Amy and Wanda back far away from the man.

"Wanda, Amy, get back. He's having some kind of fit," the Doctor said. He hurriedly walked over to Vincent, trying to calm the man down in some way.

"Doctor, he isn't having a fit! Something's really there!" Wanda shouted to the Doctor. But he would not listen, continuing to try to calm the frantic Vincent. She saw something in the yard move. A barrel falling over just behind the Doctor. "Doctor, look out!"

The Doctor was hit hard from behind, making him fall over to his back. They could hear a creature roaring loudly, ripping through different things around the yard. The Doctor stared up in amazement. Well, he defiantly believed Vincent now. The Doctor grabbed a nearby wooden tool, trying to help Vincent even though he could not see the creature. It merely threw him back again onto his back. He rushed back up, screaming out to wildly swing the tool in the wrong area. Vincent actually had the creature at bay in another section of the yard. Injuring the creature with his pitchfork, he made it run away.

"Doctor, you can stop fighting the invisible monster now," Wanda called out.

"He's gone," Vincent said loudly. The Doctor turned around, panting from his wild swings.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course," he panted out breathlessly.

They all walked back into Vincent's house. Going to discuss what had just occurred.

"So he's invisible? What did he look like?" the Doctor asked Vincent. Vincent flipped over a painting, the same one Wanda had been admiring before. He started to paint a white coat right over it, destroying the original work.

"Oh, no, no, no!" the Doctor said loudly.

"Not that one! I love that one," Wanda said quickly, feeling hurt that the beautiful painting was gone forever now. She, nor anyone else, could ever again enjoy its beauty.

Vincent ignored them, continuing to cover over his work. He then sketched a face upon the now white canvas. Once he was finished, he turned the canvas around for them to see he had drawn the same face they saw in _The Church at Auvers_.

"Right. Amy, Wanda, make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable," the Doctor said quickly, grabbing the painting and going to the door. "Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door."

"But it could be outside, waiting," Amy rushed to stop the Doctor, worried about him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?" the Doctor assured her brightly.

"You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see," Amy retorted sarcastically.

The Doctor blinked, seeming to not have considered that option . . . until now. "Oh, right, yes. That. Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say, 'where's he got to now?'" He walked away with a grin. Wanda counted down in her head. Waiting for it. The Doctor suddenly popped his head back in the room.

"Not that fast!" he shouted loudly in the room. Both Amy and Vincent both screamed in shock, surprise by his sudden grinning appearance. The Doctor laughed at their reaction. "But pretty fast. See you around." He took off once more. Wanda giggled when seeing how Amy glared to the spot he had been standing.

"I swear," she heard Amy grumble. Wanda stood up, walking towards the door herself. "Oh, now where are you going?"

"To follow him of course. He's going to need some help," Wanda replied. She smiled at them. "Be back in a bit." She walked out some before stopping short, a wide smirk appearing on her face. She jumped back into the house. "Boo!"

Amy and Vincent screamed once more. Both glared at her, clearly unamused.

"Seriously?! You fell for that twice? You two are too easy," laughed Wanda. She waved, and bounced back out. Amy crossed her arms angrily, finding both Time Lords to be annoying.

"It would seem those two were made for each other," Vincent grumbled lightly, finding their actions to be both somewhat amusing and annoying. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You have _no_ idea," she muttered.

XxXxXxXx

That's the end of the first part of this adventure. Hop on over to the next chapter to see what happens next. :)

Reviewers:

**Tziphora**: Oh, I know. Corsets are the worst, right? Blame Martha for putting Wanda in it. lol Glad you liked the chapter. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and the hints. :) Yes, Amy and Rory are rather protective of Wanda. And there is a big reason why exactly Amy and Rory are so particularly protective over First Wanda, but that will be explained later in part two. Sadly, there will be no more River and Wanda in the rest of this part one. But don't worry, there will be penalty in the next story. :)

**grapejuice101**: lol Glad you enjoyed. :) Hope this was a quick enough update. ;)

**beulah2013**: Not with First Wanda, no. The Doctor and this incarnation really never had any moments to just be together. But with other versions of Wandas, yes, they do get many adventures of their own together. Yes, I will be doing the Dream Lord adventure, but that will be in the distant future for Wanda. I will tell you this, though. It is going to be an very intense and emotional moment for Wanda.

**Luna M. Moon**: Maybe she will, maybe she won't. You'll just have to wait and see. ;) Wanda's regeneration is going to be pretty intense, though. I hope you'll like it. :) Thanks for the review! :D

**AxidentGoddess**: Yes, I know. Wanda's 'innocence' is pretty crazy sometimes. But it will be explained why exactly she is like this. You are thinking on the right track. I'll let you know this, though. It's not exactly her fault. It's more of she's been set to be a certain way, and she's 'reprogramming' herself to be more . . . well, be more human. However, something really is trying to hold her back from really progressing past the way she is now. Oh, and Bad Wolf . . . yeah, it's going to be rather interesting to say the least. I'm hoping you'll like it. I'm not sure if it's good enough, but that's just me being a worrier. I'm always doubting my writing. As to Nine, it's more of what happened in the adventures with him and other Wandas to which is why he changed so much. But, you'll see that later. :)

**yeah**: Yes, I understand. I'm ready to move on, too. Sorry for it to be taking so long. I had to place in some key points for things to make sense later in the story. But as you'll see in the next part of this certain adventure, things are getting a quick move on. :) I hope you'll find more joy in the rest of the story. If not, I'm really sorry. I at least hope the second part will be more enjoyable.

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Oh, no, it's not that at all. The Doctor really does love her for her. It is really more of First Wanda is the Wanda he never got a chance to love, or to even show her how much he cares for her. So he really wishes to show her love, but it tends to come out a little off. Or, at least, that's what I was trying to go for. I was also trying to make it like . . . well, it's sort of like whenever you truly love someone so much. You love them for exactly the way they are: their personality, their spirit, their soul being. And whenever they wear something rather beautiful, something they would not normally wear which gives them this shining light of sorts, then you tend to go head over heels even more of them. And, yes, sometimes it comes out as very overly enthusiastic like Eleven becomes. lol At least, that's how I'm trying to get it out as. I hope this explanation helps some. :)

**Kayla**: Well, there are many factors as to why Wanda feels that way. One of the main being she does not feel worthy enough to be anything more to the Doctor. Or to anyone else for that matter. Also, there might be a little something within Wanda that is keeping her from advancing beyond 'friends' at the current moment. But you will see in the next part of this adventure that this will be changing very soon. ;)

Thank you everyone for the reviews! :D I know I've said this a million times, but I really, really appreciate and love every comment or input that you guys give me. It's helped so much in making sure that this story will be good for everyone. :) As well as making certain the next story will be even better.

~Tinker~


	31. Ch 31: The Artist's Sight

Hello!

Here's the second part like I promised. :) I hope everyone enjoys.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 31: The Artist's Sight

Wanda caught up with the Doctor somewhere down an alley way. He turned quickly when he heard something shuffling around down another adjacent one. She knew he was hearing the Krafayis following him. She stared down to the alleyway herself, looking sad to the invisible creature's direction. She felt sorry for the poor thing. Especially, in knowing how the creature would die. She did not wish it to die, but at the same time she knew it was a must. It was blind and hurt, and, worst of all, alone in the world. Perhaps, though horrible to even contemplate on, death was the only way to bring peace to the lost creature. Wanda did not like that thought, but . . . maybe, sometimes, death was the only option for some.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head sadly. She never wished death upon anyone or anything. Did not ever want it to happen. But if it brought peace to those who needed it, then she would understand.

The Doctor turned when he heard her sigh. He blinked in surprise upon seeing her. He frowned, not liking that fact that she had left the house. He was too worried to have her walking about, afraid that something might trigger another memory relapse.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Vincent," he said sternly. Wanda walked up to him, rolling her eyes at his statement.

"Amy's got that covered. I'm here to help you," she said. She linked her arm with his, dragging him off to the TARDIS and ignoring his protests. She was really starting to notice how overprotective Eleven seemed to be around her. Then again, Eleven had always seemed on the show to be the overprotective type to all of his companions.

As soon as they were in the TARDIS, the Doctor started to dig around in an old chest. He tossed out a random assortment of things onto the floor, digging through until he found an old, dusty device. It looked like a strange gadget with a harness and a large mirror sticking up in the front. He beamed when he found it, jumping up and rushing over to the console. Wanda shook her head slightly at him, frowning that he would leave such a mess behind. She was sure Sexy would not appreciate it, so she picked back up the items and placed them into the chest.

"You seriously need to not leave this place in such a mess. I mean, what does Sexy think about it?" she called over to him.

He was not paying attention as he began working on getting the machine to operate correctly. She walked up beside him to see him posing for the mirror. He stuck out his tongue as it got an image of him. The machine swirled and printed out a long list of pictures of all his incarnations. He smiled when it worked, picking up Vincent's sketch to show the machine. It dinged, showing the images of a parrot and a polar bear. The Doctor pouted when it did not give him the results he needed.

"This is the problem with the impressionists . . . not accurate enough," the Doctor complained. "This would never happen with Gainsborough or one of those proper painters." Wanda frowned heavily, giving a smack on the back of his head like she had seen Amy and Rory do during a few occasions during their travels.

"Oi! Don't dis Vincent," Wanda scolded. "He's way better than all those other painters in my opinion. Their art is boring and dull."

The Doctor pouted lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Since when did young you smack me around?"

She snickered, grinning at him. "Since I saw Amy and Rory do it. They gave me the idea."

"Oh, they started that did they? I'll have to have a word with those two." He paused for a moment, thinking sadly. "That is . . . if we ever see Rory again. I still don't believe you on that."

Wanda shrugged at his disbelief. It did not matter whether he believed her or not. She was just glad to know Rory still existed in the future.

"I'll also have to have a serious chat with whoever started you on the soufflés," the Doctor grumbled, tapping on the device he was working on. "I swear, as soon as I find them, I'm going to make them eat one of your soufflés."

Wanda snorted and rolled her eyes. "Spoilers, Doctor. Spoilers. Now, if you want an accurate diagnostic of the creature, we're going to have to get a proper image of him."

"Right." He strapped on the device, adjusting the mirror out in front of him. "You, stay here. I'll go out for the creature."

"I am not staying in the TARDIS. I followed you for a reason you know." She hopped down after him.

He turned when she stepped outside with him, frowning. "It's not safe for you out here. Amy's right. The creature could rip any one of us to shreds."

"Then, we'll just be ripped to shreds together." She gave a large grin while he frowned in disproval. Not liking that thought one bit. Suddenly, the device dinged, showing them the information of the creature they needed.

"Whoa, whoa, there you are, you poor thing," the Doctor said quietly. He adjusted the mirror some to get a better look. "You brutal, murderous, abandoned thing. I hope we meet again soon so I can take you home." He glanced away while Wanda remained watching the image in the mirror. She saw the creature standing right behind them, its jaws opening wide.

"Um, Doctor," she whispered. She tapped on his shoulder quickly, making him glance back up to the mirror. The creature could be heard roaring at them.

"Maybe not that soon," the Doctor said in alarm, hurriedly grabbing Wanda's hand and taking off down the alley. They could hear the Krafayis galloping behind them, getting closer and closer as they ran.

The Doctor steered them down another adjacent alleyway, running down quickly while he kept glancing into the mirror to get a good eye on the creature's progress. They rounded another corner as the creature knocked over a bicycle behind them. It roared out as it closed in on them. They past under a low hanging arch as the Doctor pushed Wanda onward, only stopping briefly to throw some nearby tables and sticks in the Krafayis's path. Anything that could possibly slow it down.

The Doctor went to rush them both off again when suddenly the low arch behind them crumbled and broke apart. The Krafayis could be heard wailing in pain. The Doctor grabbed Wanda's hand, throwing around objects in the creature's path along the way. He pulled them around the corner to press their backs up against the wall in hiding. They both panted as they heard Krafayis stumbling around in the alleyway. Then they heard the galloping receding away from them, running in the other direction. They both let out a gust of breath in relief. Wanda chuckled some.

"That was fun," she joked. The Doctor shook his head, muttering away at her comment. He moved to go back down the corner when he found Amy to be right there. Both Time Lord and companion jumped back in a scream of surprised fright.

"Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!" he exclaimed at the red head, feeling his hearts pounding away in fright once again. He was still shaken from the rampaging Krafayis. He heard Wanda laughing loudly. "Well, I'm glad _you_ think that's funny."

"I think it's hilarious," Wanda snickered at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Wanda's sense of humour had always been slightly odd. He grabbed Amy, pulling her around the corner. He wanted to make sure the creature was actually gone.

"Why isn't he coming back for us?" he muttered quietly.

"What's not coming back?" Amy questioned in confusion.

"We were being chased by the invisible creature from before. Almost 'ripped us to shreds', as you would put it," Wanda explained. She walked up, patting the Doctor's arm brightly. "Don't worry. He's gone. He's blind, so he can't find us very well."

The Doctor stared to her in surprise. "He's blind?"

"Yep." Wanda nodded lightly, staring sadly to where the creature had been. "That's why he got left behind. The poor thing."

"That 'poor thing' kills people," Amy said. "It nearly killed you."

"He's only doing what comes natural. You can't blame a lion for being a lion," Wanda countered. "Besides, he's more scared than anything else. You would be too if you were on some alien planet, blind and left behind from your fellows to die."

"Right," said the Doctor, agreeing with Wanda. "We need to get Vincent to paint that church. Come on." He grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them along.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda walked amongst the sunflowers a large field. Admiring the way they all swayed in the wind and shined in the morning light. She leaned forward, caressing one of the flowers petals while leaning forward to sniff. Off in the distance, Amy picked up a bunch. Placing them in various pots, she gathered them up for a surprise for Vincent when he finally woke up. Wanda smiled when the girl looked up and waved, beaming away at the wonderful idea she had come up with.

Wanda felt hands wrap around her, slowly sliding arms around her waist and hands press into her stomach gently. She let go of the flower to turn her head slightly. She stared in surprise to the Doctor, who had rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Enjoying the flowers?" he asked her quietly. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, yes," she answered cheerfully, turning back to thumb at a flower. "Flowers always do brighten my day. These flowers especially remind me of my mother's garden. Sunflowers were her favorite."

"Which ones are your favorite?" he asked, thumbing at the sunflower with her.

"Hard to say. I'm stuck between tulips and tiger lilies," she replied.

"Do you miss your mother's garden?"

Wanda paused, stilling her hand on the flower. "Yes. More than just that, though."

He stilled his hand as well. He slipped their hands together, squeezing hers softly. "You miss them dearly, don't you?"

"Yes." Her eyes gazed off, looking at nothing in particular.

The Doctor let go of her hand, wrapping his arms around her to give her a gentle hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really, it is." She turned around in his grasp, smiling warmly to him. "I have a new family now. A very large family filled with the most wonderful people. Kind of a messed up family though, with all the time travelling and such. But what's a family without some dysfunction, right?" They both laughed at that thought.

"Very dysfunctional." The Doctor chuckled, reaching up to thumb Wanda's cheek softly.

Wanda stared off in thought, not even noticing the sad gaze the Doctor was giving her or the stroking thumb.

"Doctor . . . do you consider me a friend?" she asked quietly after a moment. He stilled in his thumb, staring in bewilderment at Wanda.

"Of course I do," he answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just making sure. I mean, I see you as a friend, but . . . I wasn't sure how you saw me." She smiled brightly. "I'm glad we're friends."

He gazed fixedly at her, studying her closely. "It's even more than that."

Wanda blinked, turning around in his grasp and tilting her head in curiosity. "How so? Are we best friends, then?"

"No. More than that."

She blinked, unsure by his intense gaze or his words. She started to feel uncomfortable, suddenly noticing how closely he held her. She stiffed in his grasp, wishing to be let go. "What do you mean then, Doctor?" She saw the way he hesitated. He held that same look as he had during their first meeting in the Welsh village. Half leaning towards her, half leaning away, with apparent confliction on his face.

"Wanda," he breathed. He sucked in a quick breath, as though he finally decided to throw aside his hesitation and say what he wanted. But instead of saying something, as Wanda had been expecting, he acted.

He suddenly pushed their lips together. He treaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her head in closer so their mouths could meld together. He kept trying to move his lips, to get Wanda to move with him, but she had frozen. She tensed and stiffened up in his arms. Her mind raced around wildly. Her hearts pounded away at her chest. Her stomach jumped and clenched at the sensation of his lips on hers. Something within her revolted to the emotions and feelings bombarding her. In her mind, a barrier creaked angrily. She did not know what to do or what to say, so she acted on instinct. She raised her hands and slammed them into his chest, pushing him away from her. They both stumbled back from each other.

Wanda held a hand to her lips, staring in shock and alarm to the Doctor. He stared back almost the same, though with a small glimmer of hurt in his eyes.

"Wanda?" he asked carefully.

"I-I-I . . . ," she stuttered, unable to form words.

"Guys! Are we ready to surprise Vincent or what?"

They both jumped when Amy called out to them. Wanda did not wait for the Doctor's response. She turned and walked hastily back to Amy's direction. Feeling like a coward. She walked right up to the table in the yard and sat down next to Amy, who was currently arranging the sunflowers. Wanda buried her head in her arms, keeping it down as she heard the Doctor walk by.

"I'm going to whip up some breakfast," he said cheerfully, though it sounded strained. "Anyone want some?"

"Sure. I'm starving," answered Amy.

"Wanda?" the Doctor asked cautiously.

"Sure," Wanda mumbled, not lifting her head up. She heard him walk into the house. She remained silent as Amy hummed away while fixing up her flowers.

Her mind raced as she thought on what just happened. She felt so confused. All this time, she had thought the Doctor merely saw her as a friend. And all this time, all the touches, hand holding, and light kisses on the cheek or head were just . . . a sign of friendship.

No. No, she was fooling herself. She had, in some sense, known what exactly the affections had been in some ways. Well, no, not exactly. Well, not completely. Ugh, she was just so lost and confused! She had no idea on what to think about any of this!

In all actuality, she really had been greatly bewildered and unable to understand the Doctor's actions. But . . . she had a few notions as to why he acted in such ways around her. To which those notions were always forced down and shoved out as soon as she contemplated them. As if . . . something within her plainly refused to allow her to even think on such things. Of course, not that she wanted to anyway. But . . . always whenever she thought on the Doctor and her strange emotions acted up . . . she would always get a nasty headache. Then, her mind sort of . . . slipped away from any thoughts of the Doctor.

Not only this, but . . . she had felt that if she ignored it then perhaps it would go away. Things would change to where time would become stable and normal again. No more corruption. No more fights between the Doctor and Rose. More love and happiness for him and all the others he was meant to be with. If Wanda just . . . ignored these stupid turmoil of feelings within her then maybe . . .

"Amy," Wanda spoke up, sitting her head up to stare at the girl, "is it normal for friends to . . . I don't know . . . kiss . . . and stuff?" Amy stopped her work to stare in bewilderment at Wanda.

"Um, no. No, that's not a normal thing with friends," Amy replied. Wanda groaned, banging her head against the table. The companion raised a brow to this reaction from the Time Lady. "Why? What's wrong?"

"TheDoctorkissedme," Wanda mumbled out rapidly.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Amy.

Wanda sat her head up from the table, her face lit up brightly red. "The Doctor kissed me."

"Well, yeah. It's not exactly the first time he's kissed you, right?"

Wanda's face felt as though it were on fire now. "Yeah! But . . . but I had always thought it was because he was being over emotional, or something!"

Amy threw back her head, laughing. "You seriously believed that? Man, were you in denial. How stupid can you get? You seriously are beyond naïve."

"Shut up." Wanda groaned again, hitting her head against the table.

All this time, she had always thought the Doctor and her were friends. Could only be friends and nothing else. It never even occurred to her they could be anything _more_ than that. Why would the Doctor even _want_ to be anything more than a friend with her? Why would he want to even be interested in her _that _way? There were so many better options out there for him than _her_. Such as Rose and River. Wanda wanted it to be Rose and River. The Doctor deserved wonderful and brilliant women like them. Not _her_.

"Haven't you ever wondered why exactly he's so protective of you? Or the fact that he constantly wants to hold your hand?" Amy asked with a chuckle. "Didn't you even think for a second it might be that he _likes_ you?" Wanda shot her head back up again.

"No! No one has ever _liked_, liked me. So it never even crossed my mind," Wanda said quickly, feeling almost panicked by the very idea.

"Seriously? No one has ever shown the slightest interest in you back in your world," Amy asked skeptically. Wanda shook her head rapidly. "Have you ever been interested in anyone?"

"No. No one has ever shown interest, so I never bothered showing an interest back." Wanda paused to ponder this. What was showing 'interest' anyway? She never really understood that. She would have to think more on that later.

"So . . . this is like your first time being together with someone?"

Wanda gulped. "We're not together! . . . . Are we?"

Amy smirked at her. "It's always seemed that way to me."

Wanda groaned even louder this time, banging her head repeatedly against the table as Amy laughed at her. "It's not funny! This isn't how it was supposed to be! I was only supposed to be the friend who helped the Doctor out while he saved the universe. He was supposed to be with Rose and . . . someone else. Not me!"

"Well, change of plans. You're not just the friend anymore." Amy grinned cheekily while watching Wanda's slight panic.

"But don't you see, Amy? This means I've ruined everything for the Doctor."

"Or, you made everything better." Wanda stared at Amy, dumbfounded by what the girl had said. Amy continued to smirk at her.

Wanda quickly put her head back into her arms as the Doctor placed breakfast on the table. He then turned and went to wake Vincent up. Wanda could only think of one thing. How this was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXx

It took some time after the Doctor explained to them what exactly a Krafayis was. It was brutal species that travelled in packs across the universe, landing on planet to planet, to scavenge. Any a part of the pack that is deemed too weak to travel anymore, would be left behind. Then it took even longer when Vincent had a mild breakdown in his depression. But he bounced back quite quickly, grabbing his easel and supplies as he left with them. They finally walked down the dirt road to the church, ready to capture the monster.

Along the way, the Doctor tried to hold Wanda's hand again. She saw him reaching forward, so she avoided it by speeding to walk closer with Vincent and Amy. She felt terrible by doing this, knowing it would probably make the Doctor feel bad. But it was for his own good if there were any hope left that he would get together with River. Wanda would have to do the same thing with younger Doctors as well. Making sure he and Rose would get together. She had been so blinded by all the exploring and the adventures that she had forgotten her original objective. To ensure that the Doctor would live happily with those who he treasured most.

She saw now that, somewhere along the line, she had not been doing her part to following that through. Apparently, now, the Doctor believed _them_ to be together. Which was untrue . . . right? Even so, back during the Doctor's early days with Rose, the blonde girl had been adamant about someone else being special to the Time Lord. At the time, Wanda dismissed it as the girl being in denial about her feelings for the Doctor. Now . . . Wanda began to see she really was blind and naïve. She almost felt like banging her on a table some more.

Wanda had also been blinded to that, the true feelings of the Doctor for her. She had been so caught up with the Doctor even existing, with even seeming to enjoy having her around and talking with her, that she never even considered any sort of emotions on his part. Boy, had she been wrong. How could she have been so idiotic? So stupid? Gah! She was the biggest idiot in the universe. She bet anyone out there would most likely tell her that. Maybe even scold her on taking so long in figure this out. Well . . . Wanda would agree with them fully on that. She was just as frustrated and irritated with herself.

She came back into focus from her thoughts when Amy began to talk.

"I'm sorry you're so sad," Amy said to Vincent.

"But I'm not," replied Vincent. "Sometimes, these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now. If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh." Amy stared at him in puzzlement, finding his statement somewhat amusing.

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine," she laughed.

"Oh, Amy. I hear the song of your sadness," Vincent said softly. "You've lost someone, I think."

"I'm not sad."

"Then why are you crying?"

Amy reached up to her face, finding the tears leaking down. She stared in bewilderment to the wetness on her fingers. Vincent nodded some to her, then turned his gaze to Wanda.

"You soldier on as well," he spoke to her. Wanda stared at him in bewilderment, seeing how he stared with empathy to her. Almost as though he understood something about her that even she did not.

"What? Me?" she questioned.

"Yes. I see you struggle with the mind the same way I do," Vincent replied. "You have the same darkness. Perhaps yours holds you back the same way mine does. Maybe even more so."

"Vincent! Why don't we cut the chatter and get a move on," the Doctor said briskly behind them. Wanda glanced over to see him staring hard at the artist. Vincent just shook his head, continuing to walk on in silence.

Along the way, they passed by a funeral procession. Men held up a small wooden coffin. A priest held a tall cross in the front, while a mourning woman in the back cried. The group stood to the side, allowing the mourners to pass. Wanda kept her head bowed in respect. She repeatedly glanced upward though, feeling confused by the sight. The Doctor did say that there was no death of a little girl. Then why was there a funeral? The same one from the show, even.

"Doctor," she whispered quietly after the procession had past some, "I thought you said there had been no deaths last night?"

"Yes," he said slowly, seeming nervous suddenly.

"Then . . . why is there a funeral now? It's the same one for the little girl," she whispered, staring off to the funeral. A sharp pain stabbed at her mind as brief images flashed by. Images of a little girl, dead on the ground and ripped to pieces. Wanda hissed as she lifted a hand to her head.

"Wanda, forget about it. It's nothing to think over," the Doctor said quickly, grabbing at her hand and pulling it away from her head. "Just forget about it." He kissed her hand before dropping it, walking away from her down the road with the others.

For the first time since Wanda met the Doctor, she was starting to doubt him. She did not want to doubt the Doctor, but knowing that he was lying to her and keeping dangerous secrets made her uneasy. She shook her head, knowing she should trust the Doctor's judgment. She must always trust him. Right?

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat on the grass, watching Vincent at work. She had to admit, seeing him create something was a wonderful sight. She found it rather fun just sitting there along with Amy, staring at the canvas at Vincent mixed and molded the different colours together. Creating a beautiful piece of art that only he could ever envision. He had a wonderful sight for colours. He had a wonderful sight for the world. Wanda wished she had that kind of talent. All she could do was play her violin. Not a very colourful art form for the eyes, but at least it was for the ears.

Wanda also sat thinking on today's events. Everything seemed to suddenly be thrown at her today. The feelings from the Doctor, the strange message from Vincent, and now the doubt Wanda felt about the secret the Doctor was keeping from her. Everything was happening so quickly and all at once, it was hard for her to process it all. She would have to think all of it over later. For now, she knew she needed to concentrate on the adventure.

The Doctor grew bored the moment Vincent began to paint. Constantly talking and interrupting Vincent at his job, Amy and Wanda had to shush the Doctor on many occasions. Then after a while, the Doctor grew nervous. Something about the night did not feel right for the Time Lord.

"There! He's at the window," Vincent shouted suddenly. He pointed to the second church window. From the inside they could hear a small roar.

"Where?" the Doctor asked quickly, turning from the spot he had been facing.

"There, on the right," Vincent pointed to the direct spot of the creature.

"As I thought. Come on," the Doctor said, rushing to the church. "I'm going in."

"Well, I'm coming, too," Vincent stated, setting down his paintbrushes to hurriedly follow the Doctor. But the Time Lord quickly turned around, holding up a hand to stop the artist.

"No. You're Vincent Van Gogh. No," the Doctor said sternly with a shake of his head.

"But you're not armed," Vincent argued.

The Doctor held up a briefcase to which he had been caring around. The same device he had used earlier held within. He gave it a bright pat. "I am."

"What with?"

"Overconfidence, this, and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right prosatic setting and stun him with it. Sonic never fails." The Doctor turned his attention to Amy and Wanda, giving each girl a stern look. "Anyway, Wanda, Amy, only one thought, one simple instruction . . . don't follow me under any circumstances." With that said, he turned and walked off to the church. Vincent came up beside the girls.

"Will you follow him?" he asked them.

"Of course," Amy replied easily.

"Duh," said Wanda. Vincent laughed at their response.

They stayed put though, making sure to have Vincent watch the Krafayis in case it moved. Then, Vincent saw the creature turning. They then heard the Doctor shouting. Wanda and Amy rushed off together. Before Amy could rush in, Wanda pulled her to the side. Wanda was not having another incident with the red head like with the dolls.

"No. You stay here," Wanda instructed her. Amy tried to argue, but Wanda just gave her a look that kept her quiet. Wanda then rushed inside, running right into the Doctor.

"I thought I told you—never mind. We'll talk about it later," he exclaimed in surprise to seeing her. He rushed them into a confessional. Each of them in their own booth. They breathed as lightly as they could while they heard the creature stalking around outside the booth. The Doctor began to speak quietly. "Wanda, if we're going to die here, there's something I want you to know."

"Doctor, now's not the time," Wanda whispered, trying to shush him.

_Wanda, I know it's still early for you_. he continued in her mind. _But I want you to know. I love you._ The moment he said those words, her hearts sped up. The fastest they have ever beaten before. She even felt lightheaded by the confession. She had to lean against the wall for support. A barrier shifted uneasily in her mind and a headache started to grow. Almost as if something not only shied away in irritation from her rapidly growing emotions, but from the Doctor's words as well.

_What?_ she squeaked out. In all her years of watching the show, she had never heard those words from the Doctor. Never. Not for Rose. Not even for River. Why the hell was he saying them to her?_Her _of all people!

_I've loved you the moment I met you. _There was a slight pause from the Doctor. _No, wait, that's too cliché. Plus I don't think it was exactly that moment. I think it might have been the punch actually._

_Doctor, we seriously don't have time for this. _If she heard any more, both her head and her hearts might explode. She might just regenerate from the shock.

_I'm so sorry for making you scared by the kiss. Sometimes, I just can't help myself around you._ He sounded sad, desperate almost. As if he had really been afraid that she was angry with him. _You're just so . . . amazing and brilliant I just love everything about you. You, are my magnificent Wanderer._

Wanda sighed heavily. _Doctor, I'm not going to lie. All of this has been freaking me out. I've just gotten past the whole hand-holding and hugging thing. Did you really suspect me to suddenly want to kiss you? I've never even been kissed before! I've never been with anyone, and no one, besides my family and friends, has ever told me they loved me._

_I know. I tend to forget that sometimes._

She sighed once more, feeling horrible that he sounded so hurt and how poorly she was reacting to his confession._ Look, Doctor, you can't expect me to suddenly love you back. I barely know you still. Even if it has been almost a year, there's still so much . . . separation between us. There's still so much about you I have yet to know personally. All I really know is you from the show._ She paused for a moment, holding her breath as the creature moved around. She let out the breath when he moved away. She wondered why the Krafayis was not attacking yet. Had he not attacked almost instantly in the show?

_Not only that,_ she continued,_ but it's kind of hard to love the man you've always looked up to and wanted to be when you grew up. It's kind of hard kissing the man you see as a role model or a father figure. I mean, my whole life I saw you as this . . . wise teacher to which I could learn from. It's a little awkward and hard for me kissing the man I see like that._

There was silence from his end for a moment. _You see me as a role model?_

_Yes. Is that so hard to believe?_

_Well, I am amazing. But really?_ There was another moment of silence. _Did you at least . . . like the kiss?_

Wanda felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She hesitated a few seconds before whispering her answer softly. _It was . . . nice._

"Really?! Brilliant!" The Doctor shouted this loudly. Wanda shushed him as she heard him clamp his hands over his mouth. The whole confessional rocked as the Krafayis slammed into it. Wanda screamed as the creature ripped into her side of the booth. "I think he heard us."

"Oh! You think!" Wanda screamed at him. The confessional rocked again as the Krafayis swiped at the Doctor's side. "You are such an idiot!"

"You're starting to sound like your other selves," he replied loudly over the roaring.

"I'm sorry I insulted you. But I'm a little on edge today." Wanda backed up as the creature banged against her side again. They suddenly heard Vincent outside of the confessional, shouting at the Krafayis.

They opened their booth doors to see Vincent fending off the creature with his chair. Amy waved them over to quickly get behind Vincent. They rushed out of the booth, standing behind Vincent as he waved the chair about. The Doctor pointed his sonic in the direction of the creature. The sonic did absolutely nothing. They scooted out of the church as the Krafayis began to swipe at them. It actually managed to hit the Doctor, sending him flying against a wall. Amy and Wanda picked him back up, leading him and Vincent into a nearby crypt.

They all rushed inside, trying to close the door behind them, but the Krafayis had placed his foot inside the doorway. Keeping the door from closing. Vincent stomped on the foot hard, making the creature screech as it backed away. They threw the door closed, keeping their backs to it.

"All right. Okay," the Doctor panted out. "Here's the plan. Amy, Rory."

"Who?" Amy asked in puzzlement. Wanda elbowed the Doctor in the side.

"Sorry, um, Vincent," the Doctor recovered quickly.

"What? What is the plan?" Amy said in a rush.

"I don't know, actually. My only definite plan is that in future, I'm definitely just using this screwdriver for screwing screws." The Doctor shook the sonic in frustration, putting it away in his jacket.

"Give me a second," Vincent said, quickly running more into the room. "I'll be back."

The Doctor tired reasoning with the Krafayis while Vincent was gone, but it did not seem to work. The creature only went around and jumped through a window on the other side of the room. Vincent came back with his easel, pointing it out as a weapon. The Krafayis charged at them and Vincent lunged forward with the canvas. It sunk right into the creature. The Krafayis roared and groaned in agony as he fell to the ground. He wailed as he lay there, slowly dying from the fatal wound. Vincent stared to the creature in shock.

"I didn't mean that to happen," he said sadly, regretting what had happened. "I only meant to wound it. I never meant to . . ." The Doctor and Wanda walked up to the dying creature. They crouched down next to him, staring sadly down. Wanda reached forward and began to gently stroke where she knew his head was. The Krafayis began to gurgle out.

"He's trying to say something," the Doctor said quietly.

"What is it?" asked Vincent.

"I'm having trouble making it out," replied the Doctor. "But I think he's saying, 'I'm . . . I'm afraid. I'm afraid.'" The creature groaned out some more after that. The Doctor reached forward and began to stroke in the same area Wanda was. "There, there. Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. You'll be fine." He continued to shush gently.

"It's all right, now," Wanda whispered softly. She petted the creature kindly, wishing to show him some kindness before he passed on. She heard the Krafayis groan in pain. "It's all right. Let go, now. Let go." She heard his breathing slowly down, the groans lessening. Slow tears ran down her face as she continued to ease the poor creature. "There you go. Rest now. You'll find the peace you were searching for."

The creature slowly let out his last breath. The Doctor sighed heavily, looking over to see Wanda still petting the creature with tears falling.

"He was scared," she whispered. "He was just so scared."

"And he lashed out," said Vincent, staring with sorrow to the creature. "Like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me." Amy leaned up and hugged Vincent.

"Sometimes, winning . . . winning is no fun at all," the Doctor remarked gloomily. He stared at Wanda, seeing the distant and haunted look in her eye. No, winning was never fun.

XxXxXxXx

They all lay out in the grass, staring to the stars. All of them lay with their heads facing each other, so that they may hold each other's hands in a nice circle. Vincent held onto Amy and Wanda's hands while the two girls held onto the Doctor's

"We're so luck we're still alive to see this beautiful world," Vincent spoke softly. "Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is, in fact, deep blue." He pointed upward excitedly. "And over there, lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air, and then, shining, burning, bursting through . . . the stars!"

Wanda began to see the sky as Vincent did. The swirling majesty of the stars. The whole universe dancing in colours. Everything moved and flowed as one. Bending and shaping together in a sea of splendor. Colours that surrounded them each and every day, and no one ever noticed. No one, except the wonderful artist Vincent Van Gogh.

"Can you see how they roar their light?" Vincent asked as they watched the colours spin together.

"Yes," Wanda breathed quietly. Gently tears rolled down her face and into her hair. Wonderful tears of joy and happiness. She had gazed to the stars many times. Had watched their glow and twinkling lights. But never like this. Never in such a breathtaking way.

"Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes," Vincent continued on, giving Wanda's hand a soft squeeze when he heard her reply.

"It's so beautiful," Wanda whispered.

"I've seen many things, my friend, but you're right," the Doctor spoke up softly. "Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

"I will miss you terribly," Vincent said sadly, holding up Amy's hand to gaze to it. Amy stared at him, sadness overwhelming her as she knew, once they left, months later Vincent would take his own life. Wanda stared to the artist with the same sadness. She knew he was mostly saying this to Amy, but she knew at the same time he meant it for them all.

"We'll miss you too. So much," she told him gently, squeezing his hand softly. He squeezed back gratefully.

They stared up to the stars for some time. Enjoying the wonderful sight of the stars from Vincent. Wanda felt the warmth spread through her. At first, she thought it might be from the wonderful glow she was feeling being there with her friends. Then the white light started to appear. She continued to gaze to the stars, not wishing to let go of the wonderful sight. She squeezed both the Doctor and Vincent's hands as she felt herself depart.

"Goodbye, Vincent. I will always remember you," she whispered gently. In a flash, she was gone.

XxXxXxXx

I loved this adventure so much when I first saw it. It always brought tears to my eyes at the end. I hope I portrayed and conveyed everything correctly. Please, let me know in a review on whether or not I did well this time around. :)

Please, have an amazing day, readers. Maybe even go out and see the world with all it's colours. :)

~Tinker~


	32. Ch 32: The Prophets

Welcome one and all, readers! :)

Glad you've been sticking around with the story for so long. If you're getting bored with it, don't worry, it will be ending soon. If you're wishing it would last longer, sorry, but all things must come to a close eventually. But don't worry, there will be more to come with Wanda. Just not the Wanda we've been getting to know so well. ;)

So, enough of my rambles. Please, enjoy and be merry with this new chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 32: The Prophets

Wanda arrived in the TARDIS control room. Judging by the grating on the floor and the coral pillars, she was in Ten's time. She lay there, not wishing to move right away. She let her hands stay where they were. Half curled in, still holding onto the hands that had once been within her grasp. Tears still leaked down her cheeks and into her hair as she stared up to the TARDIS ceiling with small smile caressing her face. She could almost still see those same stars of which she had just been gazing to. The same beautiful and breathtaking sight of Van Gogh's swirling within her eyes. She wished she could lay there and never let go of the splendor the artist had shown the Doctor, Amy, and her.

"Wanda?"

Ten hovered over her, staring down worriedly at the sight of her tears.

"Wanda, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked quickly. She saw Donna come up on the other side, also staring down with worry as well.

"What is it? Why are you crying, sweetheart? What's got you all upset?" she asked Wanda. The woman frowned, suddenly sending the Doctor a stern gaze. "Was it the Doctor? What have you've done, Spaceman?" The Doctor shook his head quickly as Donna looked ready to give him a harsh scolding. Wanda laughed some, sitting up to hug them both.

"Oh, you guys. These are happy tears," Wanda said cheerfully. "Happy, happy, wonderfully happy tears." She let go of them to beam away. She grinned largely at Donna, giving the woman a large hug. "Donna! It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"We've only just seen each other an hour ago," Donna laughed, patting Wanda's back happily. Wanda sat back in surprise.

"Really? What have we been up too, then?" Wanda asked curiously.

"I just sent you to bed a while ago," the Doctor explained, smiling at Wanda.

"Oh!" Wanda blinked in surprise. So, this meant she had arrived back to one of her earlier days with the Doctor. The day to which she came to realize what her life would become, the new journey ahead for her. That day felt like a lifetime ago. "Well, I've teleported around some." She stood up, brushing the grass off her jacket. "Is that a normal thing? Me teleporting in my sleep?"

"Sometimes. But not often," the Doctor replied, going up to the controls on the console.

"Why were you crying happy tears?" Donna asked, still perplexed by Wanda's sudden and abrupt appearance.

"I've met the most fantastic and wonderful artist, who has the most beautiful sight of the world," Wanda answered brightly. "I wish you could have seen it, Donna. You would have loved it." Wanda started to pat around her jacket. "Got a present for you. It's somewhere . . . around—ha! There it is!" Wanda pulled out the guide, handing it over happily. "It's your own personal guide to the universe. I thought it might come in handy for you." Donna smiled cheerfully at the book.

"Thank you, sweetheart! You have no idea how much this will come in handy when Spaceman over here starts going into one of his rambles," Donna said with a cheeky grin when the Doctor frowned over to her.

"I do not ramble," he said defensively.

"Yes, you do," Donna and Wanda said together. They turned and grinned at each other, laughing away. The Doctor shook his head lightly, rolling his eyes slightly as he sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.

Once they landed, he smiled brightly and bounced to the door.

"Where have you taken us?" Donna asked him as she and Wanda followed after him.

"You'll see," he said with a wink. He stepped out first with them close behind. They could hear people shouting out and chickens clucking. The Doctor pulled a tan cloth aside for them to a market place, bustling with people. He grinned wildly at them.

"Ancient Rome!" He stated cheerfully. He walked out some from the small area the TARDIS had parked. Donna followed close behind while Wanda stiffened at the sight. Right. This was early Donna. So this meant . . . . . . Wanda began pinching her thumb, staring around anxiously. This adventure was not going to be pleasant.

She walked forward quickly to keep up with her friends.

"Well, not to them, obviously," the Doctor said, going into one of his rambles. "To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand-new Rome."

"Oh, my god. It's . . . it's so Roman," Donna said in amazement. She stared at everything in awe as they walked. She turned, beaming at them both. "This is fantastic." She rushed forward and hugged them both.

The Doctor hugged her back with a laugh while Wanda stood somewhat stiffly. Why was Donna hugging her? It was not as if Wanda had been the one to bring Donna here. That had been the Doctor. She was just as much as a passenger as Donna. Or was she? It was really starting to get hard to tell anymore. What, with all the sudden confessions by the Doctor's part and the realization on Wanda's. She felt her hearts flutter in remembering what the Doctor had said. Stupid emotions.

Donna moved away from them, still in too much astonishment to where they were. They continued to walk down the stone street through the market place. The two around Wanda gazed around brightly while she stared solemnly to the happy Romans strolling about. None of them knowing that just tomorrow . . . their lives would be no more. Wanda winced, closing her eyes briefly at the sensation of her twisting hearts.

"I'm here, in Rome—Donna Noble . . . in Rome," Donna said excitedly. "This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead."

"Well . . . don't go telling them that," said the Doctor. Donna glanced over the Doctor's shoulder, suddenly looking skeptical about the whole situation.

"Hold on a minute," she said with suspicion. She pointed behind the Doctor. "That sign over there is in English. Are you two having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. It just makes it look like English, speech as well. You're talking Latin right now."

Donna stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?" The Doctor hummed in response. Donna grinned. "I just said 'seriously' in Latin."

"Oh, yeah."

Donna started laughing, seeming overjoyed by the events unfolding around her. Wanda stared down sadly in knowing the woman's joy would not last for long.

"What if I said something in actual Latin, like, '_Veni, Vidi, Vici_'?" Donna went on asking. "My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said, '_Veni, Vidi, Vici_' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"I'm not sure," replied the Doctor. "You have to think of difficult questions don't you?"

"I'm gonna try it," Donna said excitedly. She walked off to try it out on some vendor. Wanda did not pay much attention, still staring off to nothing. She wondered . . . for a moment, if it were even possible . . .

Wanda closed her eyes quickly, delving into the possibilities. She searched for any change. Any of the slightest hope to changing today. . . . . Nothing. Even in the possibilities, everything remained exactly the same as it should be. Wanda sighed as she pulled back, only feeling a slight headache since she did not dwell on the images for too long. It was at least worth a look. At least she knew there really was no changing today . . . like there may be no changing Bad Wolf. She glanced over to the Doctor then away quickly. She would have to ask him about the Bad Wolf incident later. Maybe he might have some advice for her. Especially, since he had already lived through it.

Donna came back over to them after the words did not work with one vendor, finding that she sounded Celtic instead of Latin. They continued to walk on as Donna asked more questions. The Doctor rambled on about his past adventures with Rome. At one point he reached down and grabbed Wanda's hand, squeezing it and stroking it with his thumb as they walked. Wanda blushed, staring down at their connected hands.

Should she put a stop to this now while she still had the chance? It would only hurt them later when he fell in love with River. Then of course, there was Rose. How could he forget Rose so quickly like that? Did she not mean anything to him? They had been together, right? Wanda frowned, feeling determined to keep the Doctor and Rose together. River and Eleven as well. She was going to make sure of it. But then . . . her own stupid emotions were greatly interfering with that.

It did not help matters whenever her hearts fluttered around like butterflies every time. She was beginning to realize that it was not sickness. She was experiencing 'feelings' for the Doctor. As Shelly would have called it. A 'crush' Wanda believed to have heard Tina say once. But how was Wanda supposed to know what these emotions were? She never experienced anything like this. She had little to no knowledge on the whole 'love' thing. She had no idea how to respond, what was appropriate in these affairs, what 'love' actually is, if there was some kind of ritual required for it, and so much more that her family and friends neglected to explain. She would have to start studying on this subject matter. Might as well learn about something else during her study periods.

Wanda stared back down to their hands. Maybe hand-holding and hugging was okay, but nothing more. Anything more and she would only ruin things for both Rose and River. Wanda did not want to do that to her friends. She wanted them to be happy. The Doctor, too. He would be so much happier with them than he ever could be with her. Especially, since . . . she really did not know _how_ to make him happy.

They came down from an alleyway onto a main street of the city. The Doctor gazed around, trying to find some of the landmark buildings from what he remembers. Both Wanda and Donna turned and stared to the large mountain towering over the city.

"I'm not an expert, but there's Seven Hills of Rome aren't there," Donna asked them both curiously. The Doctor turned, staring to the mountain in confusion. Donna pointed to the looming mountain the distance. "How come they've only got one?" The Doctor hummed, staring to the mountain with unsure eyes.

"Doctor," Wanda spoke up quietly. He turned his gaze to her in question. "You realize where we are, don't you?"

The ground suddenly started to rumble and shake. Plumes of smoke slowly leaked out of the mountain. The people around them sort of rolled their eyes, grabbing onto things with a smile and made sure their breakables would not smash to pieces. After a few moments, the ground stopped shaking and everything went back to normal. Both the Doctor and Donna stared at the mountain in shock. He quickly whipped his gaze back to Wanda. She stared sadly back to him.

"We're in Pompeii. And tomorrow's the day the city will be destroyed," she finished. The Doctor sucked in a quick breath, his eyes going wide. His grip on her hand tightened as he turned and dragged her off in a rush. Donna ran close behind them.

They rushed back through all the streets and alleys, sprinting back to the TARDIS. Wanda knew it was pointless, since the TARDIS was no longer there. But she ran along beside the Doctor all the same. The Doctor rushed to the spot where he had parked the TARDIS, pulling aside the tan cloth to see the place empty. He stared around in disbelief. Donna came up beside them, panting.

"You're kidding," she panted out, unbelieving to their situation. "You're not telling me the TARIDS is gone."

"Okay," the Doctor breathed out.

"Where is it, then?" asked Donna.

"You . . . you told me not to tell you," replied the Doctor.

Donna shot him a look of annoyance. "Oi, don't get clever in Latin."

"It's been sold," Wanda stated. They both looked at her, shocked by the statement.

"Sold?!" they both shouted.

"It's been sold, by that vendor," Wanda continued, pointing to the same vendor which Donna had tried speaking Latin to. The Doctor let go of her hand to rush over to said vendor.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," the Doctor said hurriedly, gaining the Roman vendor's attention. The Doctor pointed over to where the TARDIS had once been. "There was a box—big blue box, big blue wooden box, just over there. Did you sell it?" The vendor smiled proudly.

"Sure did," answered the man. The Doctor gave the Roman a very irritated and stern gaze.

"It wasn't yours to sell," he grounded out.

"It was on my patch, wasn't it?" the vendor retorted. "I got fifteen sesterce for it—lovely jubbly." The man rubbed his hands together, very happy to have earned such a great deal.

The Doctor shook his head, but pressed on to learn of the TARDIS whereabouts. "Who did you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius." The man pointed them in the right direction, to which then they rushed off to find this Lobus Caecilius and get the TARDIS back. They had to search around some first though, the Foss street being nowhere close to them. Donna split up from them, going on her own search and telling them she would be back.

The Doctor and Wanda eventually found the right street, rushing back to find Donna. They met up with the woman in a square. She looked excited about something. Wanda shook her head sadly, knowing what the woman planned on doing.

"I found this big sort of amphitheater thing," Donna told them excitedly. "We can start there. We could gather everyone together. They maybe have got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor questioned her in confusion as to what the woman was talking about.

"To warn everyone, start the evacuation," Donna explained, saying this as if they should have been thinking the same thing. "What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

"It's 79 A.D., 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow," the Doctor said tensely.

"Plenty of time, we could get everyone out easy."

"Yeah, expect we're not going to." The Doctor grabbed the woman's arm, trying to drag her off but she pulled back, stopping him.

Donna stared at him in disbelief. "But that's what you do." She looked to Wanda, seeing the sad expression on the Time Lady's face. "That's what you both do. You're the Doctor and Wanda. You save people."

The Doctor gave the red head a stern and even expression, though with a flash of remorse in his eyes. "Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Donna frowned at him, staring angrily. "What, and you're in charge?"

Doctor looked at her in annoyance. "TARDIS, Time Lord—yeah."

"Donna, human—no." Donna turned to Wanda, staring at her with pleading eyes. "You can't be okay with this? Please tell me at least _you'll_ do something to save these people."

"I'm sorry," Wanda said quietly, shaking her head gloomily. "There's nothing we can do."

"But you've seen everything! You know everything," Donna cried out. "There has to be _something_ from that show of yours that can help us save these people."

"There is nothing. Everything turns out the same," Wanda replied blankly. "Even in the possibilities."

Donna blinked, confused by what the girl had said. "Possibilities? What possibilities?"

Wanda stared steadily to the woman. "It's more than just the show of what I see, Donna. I can see all the possible outcomes in the timeline. Any small changes. I can see it all."

Donna stared at her in shock, surprised by this news. "Any outcome? Can you see everyone's timeline, then?"

Wanda shook her head. "No. Just the Doctor's."

The Doctor shifted on his feet, sending an uncomfortable glance to the Time Lady.

Donna walked up, holding Wanda's hands tightly and looking ready to beg. "Then, is there anything that changes here? Anything? Is there nothing we can do?"

Wanda stared to the ground sorrowfully. "I'm sorry. I've already looked. Nothing changes."

"Can't we at least save the people here?"

"No. We don't know who is meant to live or die tomorrow. We have to let things run their course. No matter how much we don't want them to."

"Are you telling me that these people _have_ to die?"

Wanda stared back up to Donna, hoping the woman would understand. "Yes. Sometimes . . . even though it is horrible, things have to die. It's a part of life's journey. Things live . . . and things die."

"But there are children here!"

At the mention of children, Wanda went tense. Her eyes going wide in realization. The thought never even crossed her mind. Maybe it had, but . . . she had pushed it out. But now, she stared around seeing the children laughing and playing in the street. Enjoying their innocent lives, unknowing to the danger ahead. Unknowing that they will never grow up and live a full life. Wanda felt a few tears running down her face as she stared to one little girl, sitting on her mother's lap and smiling away.

"No," Wanda breathed weakly. The Doctor hurriedly pulled the chestnut girl close to him, hugging her against his chest.

"Donna, that's enough," he said sternly. He stared down worriedly to Wanda. "Wanda, it's fine. Okay? It's fine."

"But the children," she whimpered, staring at him miserably. Wanda saw how he moved to kiss her on the lips. She tensed, feeling her hearts pounding away in both joy and anxiety. But at the last second, he moved to kiss her head instead. She felt relieved, but at the same time . . . strangely disappointed and sad for some odd reason. Why was that?

"Just don't think about it," he whispered, thumbing away some of the tears on her cheek. He stared firmly to Donna. "Now, come on—TARDIS. We are getting out of here." He grabbed Donna's hand roughly and Wanda's in a more gentle fashion, and led them off.

XxXxXxXx

They arrived to Caecilius's home just as another earthquake started. The Doctor walked into the home, catching a large stone sculpture before it tumbled to the ground. He placed it back on its place, patting it happily as the earthquake stopped. He turned and smiled to the man who had been running to catch the sculpture. It had been Caecilius, the merchant older man, with gray hair and wore rich, red Roman clothing.

"Thank you, kind sir," replied Caecilius. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"Well, that's me. I'm a visitor," the Doctor said brightly. He reached forward, shaking Caecilius's hand. "Hello." He patted the hand and walked off into the home. Donna and Wanda followed behind. Wanda saw how Caeciliu's ginger wife, Metella, and son, Quintus stood in the main room, looking curiously to their new visitors.

"Who are you?" Caecilius asked curiously.

"I am . . . Spartacus," the Doctor replied.

"And so am I," Donna said confidently. The Doctor stared at Donna with a raised brow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus?" Caecilius questioned. Both the Doctor and Donna tensed up and looked back at Caecilius in shock. The Doctor looked slightly horrified by the idea.

"Oh, no, no, no," the Doctor spoke hurriedly. "We're not—we're not married."

"We're not together," Donna spoke quickly with him. The Doctor reached down and grabbed Wanda's hand. Surprising her slightly by the way he hurriedly held onto it, almost tightly in an anxious manner. Caecilius seemed to notice this, nodding in understanding.

"Oh, then, you must be Mrs. Spartacus?" asked Caecilius, pointing to Wanda. Wanda's eyes went wide, shaking her head hurriedly.

"No, no. It's not like that," she said quickly, pulling her hand out of the Doctor's. All right, maybe hand-holding was a bad thing. People would start getting the wrong idea if he kept doing that. She walked up to shake Caecilius's hand, missing the slightly dejected look on the Doctor's face. "Hello, I'm Titiana."

"Titiana? Why didn't I think of that?" Donna whispered to Wanda once she stepped back from Caecilius. Wanda just shrugged, giving a small grin.

"Oh, so then, you two must be brother and sister?" said Caecilius in understanding, pointing to both the Doctor and Donna. "Yes, of course. You look very much alike." The Doctor and Donna looked at each other in surprise.

"Really?" they both said together.

"Really," Wanda confirmed, giggling lightly to their expressions.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trading," Caecilius told them.

"And that trade would be?" questioned the Doctor.

"Marble," stated Caecilius. "Mining, polishing, and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good, 'cause I'm the marble inspector," said the Doctor, pulling out the psychic paper and showing Caecilius it quickly before placing it back into his pocket. They walked around the man and more into the main room.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection," said Metella in shock, extremely embarrassed by her son who had been about to drink some wine. She quickly grabbed it out of his hand. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son."

"This is my good wife, Metella," Caecilius introduced them. He suddenly seemed nervous by their presence. "Uh, I must confess, we're not prepared for—."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sure you've got nothing to hide," the Doctor assured him. He stared to a certain corner of the room, seeing the TARDIS sitting there as decoration. "Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me."

The Doctor, Donna, and Wanda walked over to the TARDIS, pretending to inspect it.

"I only bought it today," Caecilius explained quickly.

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection," the Doctor told him.

"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" spoke up Donna, staring pointedly to the Doctor. He frowned sternly at her.

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus," he replied easily.

"Well, this lovely family, mother and father and son," said Donna. This time she stared pointedly to Wanda, knowing the girl might agree with her if children were involved. "Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" asked Caecilius.

"Well, the volcano, for starters," responded Donna.

"What?" questioned Caecilius, both him and his wife looking greatly confused.

"Volcano," Donna repeated.

Caecilius simply gave Donna a blank stare. "The what-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

"Oh, Spartacus, Titiana, for shame," the Doctor said quickly, steering both Donna and Wanda away from the family. "We haven't even greeted the household gods yet." He pushed them into an altar room; away from the Roman family so he could whisper an explanation to Donna.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for 'volcano,' not until tomorrow." He sprinkled some water his fingers he had dunk in the basin onto the altar as he explained this.

"Oh, great. They can learn a new word, as they die," Donna breathed. Wanda winced beside the woman, looking greatly torn and guilt ridden.

"Donna, stop it," gritted out the Doctor, sending Wanda a look of concern.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying around with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up," snapped Donna. She pointed behind her back to Quintus. "That boy. How old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death." She glanced to the Time Lady, hoping that would provoke some action from her. But all she saw was the even staring to the altar.

"Donna, it's fine. I promise, the family will be saved," Wanda spoke quietly. She turned, giving the woman a small smile. "Someone special saves them."

"Who's that?" questioned the Doctor. Wanda just shook her head lightly, walking away from the altar.

Just then, the Chief Augur, Lucius, arrived to the home. The man walked in, with armed guards following closely behind. He dressed in white robes, and kept his right arm covered at all times. Wanda knew this was from the transformation he had undergone from the years of breathing in the smoke of the heat vents. His arm had been turned completely to stone from the particles within the smoke. Caecilius and Metella quickly went to greet him, honoured by his arrival.

"Pardon me, sir. Um, I have guests," Caecilius said to Lucius. "This is Spartacus, uh, Spartacus, and Titiana." He pointed towards each the Doctor, Donna, and Wanda in introduction. They waved lightly to the Chief Augur while he stared on evenly.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," the man spoke coolly.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," countered the Doctor.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?" Lucius refuted.

"I concede that every sun must set," nodded the Doctor to Lucius. Lucius smiled in triumph until the Doctor continued on. "And yet the son of the father must also rise."

"Damn," muttered Lucius, but seemed impressed by the Doctor. Wanda smiled lightly to the grinning Doctor, happy that he had won the small encounter. "Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning."

The Doctor rocked on his feet slightly with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo."

Wanda rolled her eyes to that, knowing full well the Doctor loves to prove how intelligent he is and to brag about it. He really did have an enormous ego at times.

The Doctor hurriedly grabbed both Donna and Wanda's arms, steering them out of the house when Caecilius and Lucius began to discuss business. The Time Lord was full set on having him, Wanda, and their companion to leave in the TARDIS before anything else happened. But that changed when Caecilius unveiled his creation he had made for Lucius. It was a large, square, stone circuit. The Doctor stopped the moment he saw it. Wanda stared to the stone circuit, knowing this circuit was one of many made for the true 'gods' of Pompeii. They started walking back towards the group as the Doctor stared curiously to the circuit.

"Oh, now, that's . . . different," he commented. "Who designed that, then?"

"My Lord Lucius was very specific," answered Caecilius.

"Where did you get the pattern?" the Doctor asked Lucius.

"On the rain and mist and wind," Lucius replied evenly.

"But that looks like a circuit," pointed out Donna quietly to Wanda and the Doctor. They both nodded in response. She spoke up this time to Lucius. "Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?"

"That is my job, as City Augur," responded Lucius.

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" questioned Donna. The Doctor quickly excused her comment when the others around the room stared at her in disbelief. He pulled her aside.

"This is the age of superstition—of official superstition," the Doctor explained to Donna in a hushed tone to that the others in the room would not hear. "The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west'? That's their equivalent of the ten o'clock news." Donna scoffed slightly at the silliness. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"They're laughing at us."

They all turned to see Caecilius and Metella's daughter, Evelina, coming out of the back room. The poor girl looked ill, with dark circles under her eyes and swaying slightly on the spot as if she were about to pass out. Wanda stared at young teenager cautiously, knowing what she was about to say.

"Those three . . . they use words like tricksters," spoke the girl. "They're mocking us."

"I'm sorry," Metella said quickly, swiftly walking over to her daughter. "My daughter's been consuming the vapors."

"By the gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?" Quintus spoke up, repulsed by the state of which his sister was in.

"Not now, Quintus," Caecilius said sternly.

"Yeah, but she's sick! Look at her!" Quintus shouted. Wanda had to agree. What that poor girl has been put through was terrible.

"I gather I have a rival in this household, another with the gift," spoke up Lucius.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood," explained Metella. "They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception," retorted Lucius.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," Donna snapped at Lucius, insulted greatly by his remark. The earth suddenly began to shake and rumble. The Romans of the home stared around nervously.

"The mountain god marks your words," stated Lucius, sending Donna an irritated and displeased expression. "I'd be careful if I were you." The Doctor glanced over to Evelina, noting the weak state the girl was in.

"'Consuming the vapors,' you said?" the Doctor began to question Evelina.

"They give me strength," the weak girl told him.

"It doesn't look like it to me," countered the Doctor, watching the way the girl leaned heavily against her mother.

"Is that your opinion . . . as a Doctor?" Evelina retorted, gazing evenly and strictly at the Time Lord.

The Doctor stared at her, feeling a jolt of surprise by her remark. "I beg your pardon."

"'Doctor' . . . that's your name."

The Doctor's eyes went wide with astonishment. "How did you know that?"

"And you . . . you call yourself 'Noble.'" Evelina pointed to Donna, making the woman stiffen. She then pointed to Wanda. "And you . . . 'Wanderer'." Wanda stared carefully back at the girl.

Metella gazed anxiously to her daughter and those around, she spoke sternly to her daughter, "Now, then, Evelina. Don't be rude."

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk," the Doctor dismissed the mother's anxious worries, finding the girl's abilities very interesting. The room began to shake a little more. The ground rumbled underneath their feet.

"You all come from so far away," continued Evelina.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries," scoffed Lucius.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius," the Doctor countered. "No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

"Is that so . . . man from Gallifrey?" retorted Lucius evenly. The ground rumbled even louder to that.

The Doctor stared to Lucius this time, bafflement and slight alarm written all over his face. "What?" The room began to shake harder as the prophet began to speak.

"The strangest of images . . . your home is lost in fire, is it not?" spoke Lucius.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna questioned fearfully.

"And you," Lucius said to Donna. "Daughter of . . . London."

"How does he know that?" Donna asked in alarm.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Lucius stared fixedly at them. "Doctor . . . she is returning." The Doctor's eyes flashed quickly with fear and alarm, frightened by the mentioning of 'she.' It was not _her_, was it?

"Who is? Who's 'she'?" the Doctor asked, trying to know if he's fears or thoughts might be true as to which 'she' the Augur was speaking of. But Lucius simply ignored the Doctor as he turned his gaze to Donna once again.

"And you, daughter of London . . . there is something on your back," he said roughly.

Wanda expected the prophets to continue talking to the Doctor and Donna. For Evelina to finish her prophecy and be done. But then, both prophets turned to Wanda who stood farthest away from the Doctor and Donna. Wanda had walked over to a certain section of a stone wall, placing herself there so she would be out of the way. Now, as the prophets stared her down as the earth shook harshly. She felt trapped and frightened by the way they gazed to her. Almost piercing in a way.

"And you, . . . you are the worst creature in existence," spoke Lucius cruelly. "You are the monster of which children dream of at night." Wanda stared wide eyed at them. The ground shook even more, everything in the room quaking slightly.

"You are the bringer of destruction," Evelina spoke calmly. "You are the weapon of the universe. The corruption of time itself." The rumbling grew louder still.

"You are death in the making," Lucius said loudly. "The destroyer of worlds. Of all creation as we know it."

Wanda backed up, feeling panic and cornered. Her hearts pounded away at her chest. Her ears began to ring loudly, and her mind was stabbed in pain. It felt as though something were trying to force its way out of her mind. A barrier, a certain one to which always seemed to act up, began to creak severely.

"Death and destruction ring in your very existence," Evelina said, her eyes stared fixedly to Wanda. "Death and destruction ring in your birth, and in your end. The end to all of us."

"You are the one to destroy us all," they spoke together in unison.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed the Doctor. Wanda jumped, feeling startled.

Her hand, which been placed against the wall, felt cracks beginning to form under her touch. She turned to see the whole wall cracking and splintering loudly in different branches. Pieces of the wall broke off and fell to the floor at her feet. She stumbled back away from the wall as it settled. Most of it held together, but the whole section was scattered with large cracks and holes of missing stone. Some large chucks of the stone lay rocking slightly on the floor as the earth slowly stopped shaking.

The Doctor stormed up and pulled Wanda back from the wall. He held her tightly to his chest, looking fiercely to the prophets. The Oncoming Storm ever present as he stared them down.

Wanda shook in his grasp, feeling her hearts beginning to slow down with the ground; her ears lessened the ringing, and her mind easing from the pain.

What had happened? What did they mean by all of that? She knew something was wrong with her. She had known since seeing what her Ganger had been like. She had not thought much of it since that time. Since the Doctor told her not to dwell on it. But she could not ignore it any longer. Something was terribly wrong. Something about her that the Doctor refused to discuss. To even think upon. But what was it?

What exactly made her so dangerous that it made even the Doctor frightened of her?

XxXxXxXx

**ElysiumPhoenix**: I'm happy to know I did well. :) I was worried that I would not be able to write out the awesomeness of that particular adventures. It is one of my favorites, so I really wanted to give it justice. :) Also, hope this chapter was not too much of a gap for you. Don't want you to go into withdraws. lol ;)

**tooclosefortey**: I'm glad that you enjoy both Wanda and the story so much. :) Sadly, no more River in this first part. But don't worry, she will be returning in the next part of the Wanderer trilogy. :) No, no plans for Twelve and Wanda. At least, not for this particular trilogy. Maybe . . . in the future with another certain story I have in the works. ;) And don't worry, your English is great. Thank you so much for leaving a review. :D

**grapejuice101**: Glad you liked it! :D Thanks for the review. :)

**curlyhairedfriends0x**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D Not that long now until Second Wanda. Only a few more chapters to go. And like with any regeneration, she will have some personality differences. But she will still have the main core of Wanda within her. Just like the show itself with the Doctor. :)

**Queenylime2**: Aww, I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter so much. :D It's one of my favorite adventures as well. :) Nope, no more naive Wanda. At least . . . not to the Doctor's feelings. But there may be some hard core denial or refusal from her. But that spoilers for the future. ;) Hope you continue to enjoy the story. :) As well as the part two to come.

**beulah2013**: Glad you enjoyed both chapters. :) Thanks for leaving a review for both of them. As to explaining that disappearance to Vincent . . . it might be a while before we find out. But, then again, I'm guessing the Doctor has to do that explaining on a daily basis when Wanda leaves at awkward moments. lol

**Sah**: I'm so happy you enjoyed all three chapters. As well as the story. :D And I know, finally he told her and they kissed! lol Now, I wonder how long will it take until Wanda says it back, or finally does fall in love with the Doctor. ;) I'm so glad that you have enjoyed First Wanda so much. I was afraid everyone was getting annoyed with her for a while there. Yes, that really was the plan of mine. To do the same thing with Wanda as the show does with the Doctor in regeneration. I'm glad I wrote everything out so well for you to enjoy both Wanda and the story so much. :)

**Luna M. Moon**: No, I've never heard of Chameleon Circuit, actually. I'll have to check them out now. :) Thanks for the review.

**Kayla**: Happy to see you are enjoying the story so much. :) I hope you like the outcome of where I'm going with Wanda and Bad Wolf. It's going to be both exciting and rather surprising. At least, that's what I'm trying to go for. Oh, and I always write long chapters. At least, longer than 5,000 words. I might go to 4,000, but never any lower than that. I hate writing short chapters because it just takes the fun out of the story with short chapters then a long wait for the next one. And the only reason I've been able to update so fast is really because I've already taken the time to write out both part one and two for the trilogy. The only reason why I don't update every day is mostly because it takes a while to edit and finalize. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and the next part to come. :)

**Blinked310**: Welcome back! :D I hope your days away were fun and awesome. :) I'm so happy and glad you enjoyed the chapters. And that they were a nice surprise for you. I really wanted to go with Wanda being throw off by the whole 'love' thing. Especially with her being unable to really understand the certain emotion just yet. As well as for the fact that she really does see the Doctor as a father figure and just a good friend. At the current moment, at least. Glad I conveyed it correctly. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the future ones to come. :)

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: lol Never considered myself like River before. :) I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. And yes, he did indeed say that. lol The whole 'punch' will be explained, one day. And it was indeed Wanda who punched him. The only question now was when and why? ;) They are getting closer to being together, but it might take some time for Wanda has a difficult time in seeing the Doctor anything more than a friend. I mean, would you kiss a guy or girl you consider as a good friend and role model? Thanks for the reviews on both chapters. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)

Thanks to everyone for all the lovely words and reviews. :D As well as to those who have been reading the story and sticking with it. You are all totally awesome! XD Continue on being the amazing and wonderful readers you are. I hope everyone enjoys their day. :)

~Tinker~


	33. Ch 33: The Prophecy

Hey all you lovely readers! :)

Welcome back to another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 33: The Prophecy

Evelina fainted moments after the ground had stopped shaking. Metella quickly gather up her daughter and left the room with her, taking the girl to the back bedroom. Everyone else uneasily left the area. Wanda knew they must have felt nervous by the cracking wall. They might have seen it as some sort of sign from their gods. The Doctor waited specifically for everyone to be gone and out of sight before he marched both Wanda and Donna straight into the TARDIS.

"We're leaving," he grounded out. He slammed the doors behind him and rushed up to the console, beginning to work the controls for departure.

"Doctor, we can't just leave. There's something going to here that we have to investigate," Wanda said to him.

"I don't care," he retorted, his voice hard and set.

"You know something is wrong with that place. We need to stay behind and fix it," Wanda said firmly.

The Doctor slammed down a lever aggressively. "You're not staying in this place any longer. We're going."

"Oi, Spaceman! If Wanda says we need to stay behind, then I suggest we do what she says," Donna spoke sharply, marching up beside Wanda with her arms crossed. She stared strictly at the Doctor, greatly annoyed by his behavior.

"We're going and that's that," snapped the Doctor, glaring to the red head.

"Doctor, if you leave here, then you are changing a fixed point in time," Wanda said loudly. He whipped around, staring wide eyed to her.

"What?" he questioned in bewilderment.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But we _have_ to stay behind. I really, really, _really_ don't want to. But we _have_ to," Wanda spoke quietly.

The Doctor stared at her, his gaze still hard from earlier. "I'm not staying in a place that puts you in danger."

Wanda stared fixedly at him, examining his eyes closely. "Are you sure that this place is the danger? Or is it that _I'm_ the danger?"

"What?! No! You're not dangerous!" The Doctor said this quickly, in a rush. He walked up to her, holding her arms. He looked as though he were trying to reassure himself just as much as he was trying to reassure her.

Wanda stared at his eyes carefully. "I can see it, though. There in your eyes. You're frightened of me."

His eyes hardened, looking determined. "No. I'm frightened _for_ you."

"Are you sure about that?" Wanda whispered this quietly, staring at him evenly.

"Yes."

"Then tell me, what did those prophets mean? What were they talking about?"

He grip on her arms tightened. "Nothing. It was nothing. They were just rambling."

"Doctor, you and I both know they were telling the truth. Everything they say is true." Wanda paused, her eyes beginning to waver. "If . . . I'm dangerous—."

"You're not dan—."

Wanda continued on. "If I'm dangerous, then you need to tell me. Tell me everything."

He stared firmly to her. "No."

"Doctor—."

"No. And that's final. You are _not_ dangerous. Others may think so, but you're not. Just because you're not stable sometimes doesn't mean—."

Wanda's eyes lit up in alarm and fright. "I'm not 'stable'? What do you mean by that?"

The Doctor froze slightly, his eyes going wide as if he had made a grave mistake. "I-I didn't mean that. I meant . . . I meant . . ."

"Doctor, if . . . I'm threat to you and everyone—."

"You're not."

"But if I am, then I want you to tell me. I don't want to hurt anyone."

He pulled her into a tight hug. He breathed in deeply as though feeling strained and frustrated. "You're not going to hurt anyone. I know you. You always hold yourself back from ever truly hurting anyone. And that's never going to change."

"Will you tell me?" Wanda whispered into his shoulder.

"One day, yes. But not now. It's still too early for you," he breathed. He squeezed her arms lightly. "Do we really have to stay?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

He sighed, pulling and back patting her arms. "Fine, but you're staying close to me. And you're not going anywhere near those 'prophets' anymore. Got it?"

XxXxXxXx

It was not until later in the night when the Doctor began his investigations. He told Donna to go to Metella and ask questions on her daughter. Wanda tried going with Donna. Knowing what was going to happen to the woman, Wanda wanted to be there to protect her. Especially after what the prophets had said, she wanted to prove to herself more than anything that she was not a threat. That she would never let her friends come to harm and would always be there to protect them. But the Doctor refused, making her stay by his side. He seemed very tense and agitated. Wanda decided maybe it was better for her to stay with him, to help him keep a level head. She knew how he got sometimes, and it was better if she were there to help him figure things out.

Wanda sat by the geothermal vents of the house, watching the Doctor remove the grating to examine the location. She listened absently to Caecilius explaining how these had been placed within every home after a great earthquake seventeen years ago by the soothsayers. It was after these earthquakes, in fact, that the soothsayers began to make sense in their prophecies. Becoming very accurate in all of their predictions. But when the Doctor asked if these prophets had seen anything of tomorrow, Caecilius just shook his head. The Doctor was about to move away when Wanda realized he had not seen the dust.

"Doctor, check for the dust," she spoke up. The Doctor raised a brow, but reached down into the vents all the same.

He pulled back out particles of rock dust, looking surprised by the discovery. It was the same particles that all the prophets have been breathing in. He gave a small lick to the dust, smacking his lips and humming. He then pushed the grating back over the vents and walked away brushing off his hands. Caecilius asked them if there was anything more he could do for them, but they waved him off, telling him a goodnight.

The man exited the room, leaving them alone.

"All right. So, strange ancient prophets that know the forecast pretty well and geothermal heat vents with Vesuvius particles," the Doctor muttered. He hummed, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Come on. Let's go get Donna and go." He put his hands in his pockets and began walking away. Wanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Doctor, we're not going anywhere," she said sternly.

"Ohhh, why not? I really just want to go," the Doctor responded, almost sounding as though he were whining.

"Because now we need to talk with Quintus," she said evenly.

"I'd rather not, thanks."

"Doctor."

He spun around, staring firmly to her. "I'd rather not be in a dangerous place that might just . . . activate something that shouldn't be activated. Ever. And not only that, but you've been having the same anxious expression since we've arrived here and you keep twisting your thumb around." He pointed to her hands.

Wanda glanced down to see that, in fact, she was twisting her thumb around and had been without realizing it. She quickly dropped her hands.

"I know when I see that, that something horrible is about to happen. I'd rather not have us around for that," he continued.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you do," Wanda told him. "But like I said, we _have_ to."

The Doctor gazed to her, studying her carefully. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad?"

Wanda stared solemnly to him. "Twenty."

He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Care to give any sneak peeks?"

Wanda walked up to him, taking his hand into hers. "Sneak peek: let's go investigate the City Augur." She pulled him in the direction where she knew Quintus would be. Simply ready to have this day be over and done with.

XxXxXxXx

They made their through the dark streets of Pompeii. Quintus lead the front with a burning torch. The Doctor had to bribe Quintus to get him to show them to Lucius's house. It was not until after receiving a nice gold piece did the teenager agree.

They walked carefully around until they finally reached Lucius's home. Quintus began to get nervous as the Doctor and Wanda climbed into a window. They pulled themselves into a decorative room with a large geothermal vent in the centre. Quintus handed the Doctor his torch so they could have a better look around. Quintus crawled in after them a few seconds later. Deciding not to wait for the Doctor, Wanda walked over and pulled back the curtains over the different stone circuits. The Doctor walked over curiously, placing on his glasses to closely examining the stone pieces.

"The liar," Quintus spoke quietly at the sight of them. "He told my father it was the only one."

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town," the Doctor mumbled. "Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building."

"Which is what?" questioned Quintus.

"The future!"

They turned quickly to see Lucius standing in the doorway, glaring at them.

"Doctor, we are building the future, as dictated by the gods," he spoke in a commanding voice.

"Oh, building the future you say? Well, then, might I have a look see to what the future holds?" the Doctor asked lightly.

With Quintus's help, he started arranging the stone circuits in order. Lucius observed on, watching them carefully. Wanda knew he must have been wondering what exactly his 'gods' have been instructing him to make all these years. His curiosity out weighing his unease of what the Doctor was doing.

The Doctor pulled back away from the circuits. Finished with arranging them in the right order, he turned for Lucius to see.

"What have you got?" the Doctor pointed to the stones with a grin.

"Enlighten me," said Lucius.

"What? The soothsayer doesn't know?" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction," Lucius replied smugly.

The Doctor snickered in the back of his throat. "Yeah. I knew you were gonna say that. But it's an energy converter."

Lucius frowned some, not seeming to understand what exactly that was, or why his 'gods' had ordered him to make such a creation. "An energy converter of what?"

The Doctor grinned. "I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes."

"I wish I didn't know," Wanda mumbled under her breath. She stood leaning against the wall, twisting her thumb around tightly. Only the Doctor had heard her. He shot a quick glance to her before quickly over to Lucius.

"It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning—'is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so.' Takes all the fun out of life," the Doctor continued to speak merrily. "But who designed this, Lucius? Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?"

"I think you've babbled enough," barked Lucius, unwilling to betray his 'gods.'

"Lucius, really, tell me," the Doctor tried again, this time more firmly. "Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help."

"He won't tell you, Doctor. He's too proud of his _gift_ and his 'gods,'" spoke up Wanda.

She leaned heavily against the wall, glaring at the Augur. He made her feel so . . . angry. She had not felt like this since Finch and his greed in harming the school children. Lucius had the same greed. His desire of future knowledge led him to follow his 'gods' without question. To do things that he knew were wrong, and yet he chose to act on them anyway. His choices up to this point are what lead to the destruction of Pompeii. Lead to the Doctor having to make that same horrible choice as he had to during the Time War. The horrible choice that will kill everyone in the city. All men, women, . . . and children.

At the thought of the children, Wanda felt her anger spike even more. She mind and hearts began to pound. Her ears ringing. All of this could have been avoided. Pompeii could have lived on, never becoming a fixed point in time if Lucius had just made another choice. She could see it in her mind. If Lucius had just questioned things, Pompeii would have still stood proudly throughout history. If he had just made a different choice, no children would have had to die tomorrow.

The room began to shake some. Another earthquake starting up as the ground rumbled.

"You insult the gods," barked Lucius as he glared to her.

"They are no 'gods,'" Wanda bit out. "True gods would have never placed their people in danger. They would have never tempered with their own people in such a way, giving them abilities beyond their control. They would have never turned your arm to stone!" She pointed harshly to Lucius. He glared, throwing back his cloak for them to see his entire right arm made of stone.

"The work of the gods," he said proudly.

Wanda gritted her teeth angrily as she felt the ground shaking in tune with her ire. "That is no work of gods. That is the work of those who only seek control."

"You will hold your tongue woman. You have insulted the gods long enough, and there can be only one sentence. At arms!"

The guards came up behind Lucius and withdrew their swords, ready to kill Wanda. She only felt her anger boil up even more. The ground shook even harsher as she felt the same thing happen from before. Something pushed on the barrier in her mind, as if trying to escape. She did not care. All she cared was thinking about the little girl she saw on her mother's lap. The little girl who was going to die.

The Doctor stared worriedly at Wanda, seeing the anger building up. He rocked on his feet as he felt the Earth quaking in fury.

"Wanda, you need to calm d—," he tried to speak soothingly. But Wanda did not hear him over the furious ringing in her ears.

"Because of your greed you've destroyed the city! Because of your choices, all those children have to die!" she shouted in rage at Lucius.

She slammed her hand behind her. She meant to use the momentum to push herself off the wall and storm over to Lucius. But it happened again. Her anger dissipated instantly when the stone wall creaked loudly. Large cracks formed and it tumbled forward. Lucius and his men back up in fright to the sight.

The Doctor rushed to her, grabbing her arm and yanking her out of the way as the wall started to cave in. He grabbed Quintus at the same time and pushed them both out the window. He jumped out just as the wall came crashing down. They could hear Lucius screaming about the stone circuits, terrified that the work had been destroyed, and that he would anger his 'gods.'

They ran down the street, trying to place distance between themselves and the armed guards of Lucius. They stopped to rest by a well in a courtyard. Quintus started to babble into questions while Wanda rested against the well, feeling weak and exhausted.

The first time, she had merely deemed it a side effect from the quake. But for a second occurrence could not be mere coincidence. There were no such things as coincidences. Twice now, where she had placed her hand, the stone had broken apart like a puzzle piece. Pieces had literally turned to dust upon her touch. It had looked as though the molecular integrity of the stone had been compromised. But why? Had it been the so called 'gods' work, or . . . something else. She stared down to her hand, feeling dread while looking at it.

Then there was the strange force upon her mind. The first time, when she had felt cornered by the prophets and terrified by their words, it had felt as though it were trying to force its way out in an act of protection. As though it were a reaction to her extreme fear. Then, in Lucius's home, it had felt different. As though it were forcing its way out to fight, to hurt. To kill. She shivered at that thought. Each time the force in her mind had reacted with her over state of emotions. Feeding off of them. It wanted to do as her fears or anger called for. Whether that be to protect . . . or to destroy.

She glanced over to the Doctor, seeing how he talked to Quintus, explaining what was happening. She wanted to ask him, beg him to tell her what was happening to her. She knew at this point in time, this version of the Doctor knew. Younger ones did not, she knew of this. She could see it in their eyes. They were just as mystified by her as she was. But, for some reason, the Doctor during Donna's time and beyond knew. But as she stared to him, she knew it was pointless. He would only deny her questions and leave her in the dark.

She sighed, shaking her head sadly. Yes, the answers were spoilers. She would just have to hope and pray that the mystery would be solved soon. Before whatever was wrong with her took over and hurt her precious people. Or anyone else for that matter.

The ground began to shake as rhythmic thumping could be heard. Everything shook slightly as it grew closer to them.

"What was that?" wondered the Doctor.

"Time to go," Wanda said quickly. She grabbed their arms and pulled them to the opposite direction of the large, underground footsteps coming towards them.

"What is it?" Quintus asked fearfully as they ran.

"Footsteps! And pretty angry ones, too," Wanda told them hastily. They ran through different alleyways. Thermo vents in the streets burst their gratings off. Large hisses of steam gushed through into the air as they heard something roar beneath their feet.

They reached Caecilius's home in record time, just as the footsteps grew louder. The whole home shook as the sound approached. The Doctor shouted for Caecilius to get everyone out. As he tried to rush everyone out, the thing that followed them had reached the home. It threw the grating off the thermal vent, then smashed through the rest. It tore a large hole in the home's floor, pushing its way up to them. The creature stood up, facing them. They saw how it appeared to be a fiery stone warrior. It towered in the home, its head barely touching the ceiling.

"The gods are with us," Evelina cried out. The Doctor order Donna and Quintus to fetch water. They rushed out of the home just as the creature breathed out a stream of fire. One of the servants of the home had been in the way. He burned instantly from the fire, incinerating into dust. The creature reared back its head, ready for another assault.

"Talk to me! That's all I want," the Doctor shouted, stepping forward before the creature could kill anyone else. "Talk to me. Just tell me who you are." It started to breath out a small stream of fire. "Don't hurt these people! I only want to talk. Talk to me! I'm the Doctor. Just tell me who you are."

It started to open its mouth, ready to shoot out flames. Quintus rushed forward, grabbing a nearby potted plant. He dumped the plant and used the pot to scoop up wine from the small pool in the room. Quintus then turned and threw the wine onto the creature. Two more servants rushed up and did the same. The creature's body hissed loudly as the fire was doused. It groaned in pain as it broke apart. No long able to live without its fiery core. It fell to the ground in a pile of rubble. Nothing more than pieces of stone now.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked in dismay, horrified as much as the others in the room as to what happened.

"A carapace of stone, held together by internal magma . . . not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier," answered the Doctor.

"Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck to this house," Metella said angrily.

"I thought your son was brilliant," commented the Doctor. "Aren't you gonna thank him?" Metella rushed to her son, crying on his shoulder and thankful that he was all right. The Doctor turned, pulling Wanda to the side to talk quietly with her.

"Still . . . if there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it was a good thing we stayed," he whispered. He stared gratefully at her. "Thanks for talking some sense into me."

"No problem," she muttered. "Now, we better go save Donna." He blinked in surprise.

"Donna? What happened to Donna?" he questioned.

"The soothsayers took her because she told Evelina what was to happen tomorrow. Which then they saw and deemed Donna a false prophet. They're going to sacrifice her to the gods," explained Wanda.

"Oh, that's just great. She just had to open her big mouth, didn't she? That's Donna, she never stops rambling. I'm mean on and on and on—."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Look who's rambling now." He snapped his mouth shut, seeming to realize in surprise to what he had been doing. "Don't be rude either. Come on. We need to save her. After all, she is the most important woman in the universe."

XxXxXxXx

They walked into the temple of the Sibylline Sisterhood to see the soothsayers standing around Donna, strapped to an altar. The head priestess, Spurrina, stood over Donna, raising the knife in the air and ready to end the woman's life.

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" the priestess cried out as she was about to bring the knife down.

"Oh, that'll be the day," the Doctor spoke up calmly, stopping Spurrina's action in their tracks. The soothsayers whipped around to see Wanda and the Doctor standing at the temple's entrance.

"Rude," Wanda muttered to him. He only smirked in response.

"No man is allowed to enter the temple of Sibyl," Spurrina said angrily to the Doctor.

"Well, that's all right, just us girls," the Doctor replied cheerfully. He and Wanda walked towards them, going easily and carefully in hopes Spurrina would not suddenly turn around and kill Donna. "Do you know, I met Sibyl once. Yeah. Hell of a woman. Blimey! She could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said 'I know.' Well, she would."

They had reached Donna, going up close to her. Wanda reached forward and held onto one of Donna's tied up hands for reassurance. The Doctor leaned forward with a grin.

"You all right there?" he questioned brightly.

"Oh, never better," Donna retorted sarcastically.

"I like the toga," he commented, noting on the purple toga she had received from Evelina as a gift.

"Thank you. And the ropes?"

"Yeah, not so much."

Both he and Wanda pulled out their sonic screwdrivers at the same time, aiming and burning away the ropes around Donna's wrists. Freed, Donna sat up quickly and stood by Wanda. The soothsayers stared at them in shock.

"What magic is this?" asked Spurrina, stunned by what she had witnessed. The Doctor flipped around his sonic before tucking it away. Wanda slipped hers safely into her pocket. The Doctor leaned on the altar, light mood gone and replaced with an angry demeanour.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion," he said, his voice hard. "She would be ashamed of you . . . all her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh, on the blade of a knife?"

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you," answered Spurrina. She lifted it high in the air, ready to strike the Doctor.

Wanda tensed for a brief moment, frightened that the priestess would not be stopped and actually stab the Doctor. Wanda started to move towards him, to push him out of the way, but thankfully the High Priestess stopped Spurrina as she was meant to. Wanda sighed in relief as they turned to the High Priestess as she demanded to see the Doctor for herself.

The Doctor, Donna, and Wanda stood before the High Priestess as the curtains were withdrawn from her chamber. They saw a deformed woman lying on a bed. Her whole body had been completely turned to stone from the years of breathing in the smoke from the thermo vents. They looked on in shock as the woman breathed in and out slowly, as if she were in a great deal of pain.

"What's happened to you?" Donna asked in horror.

"The heavens have blessed me," answered the High priestess. The Doctor walked forward, examining the priestess's arm. The other priestesses revealed that the same transformation was happening them as well. The same occurrence happening to Evelina this very moment. The Doctor moved away from the High priestess, observing the rest.

"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts," the Doctor told them. He turned back to the High Priestess. "But why?"

"This word, this image in your mind, this volcano . . . what is that?" the High priestess asked, ignoring the Doctor's question.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?" the Doctor questioned her curiously. "Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibylline!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you, the thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into . . . what?"

The priestess began to shake, the thing inside of her beginning to fear the Doctor's words. "Your knowledge . . . is impossible!"

"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!"

The priestess shook more. She voice beginning to change as she spoke. "We are awakening." The rest of the priestess sat up from their bowed positions, believing her changing voice was that of the gods. They began to chant as the High Priestess struggled with the thing inside her.

The Doctor realized he was losing control of the situation. He needed to speed things up. "Name yourself! Plant of origin! Galactic coordinates! Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation!"

The High Priestess stood from her bed, the thing taking control. "We . . . are . . . rising!"

"Tell me your name!"

"Pyrovile!"

The Doctor stepped back in shock as Donna came up to him. Wanda slowly scooted over to one of the thermo vents in the corner of the room, ready to open it at the Doctor's command.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked quietly.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile . . . growing inside her," he answered. "She's at halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into—," Donna questioned.

"That thing in the Villa . . . that was an adult Pyrovile," confirmed the Doctor.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor!" shouted the High Priestess.

"I warn you, I'm armed," the Doctor responded, pulling out a water pistol from his jacket and quickly pointing it at the High Priestess. "Donna, Wanda, get that grille open."

Wanda had already done so, pushing aside the grate to open the vents to them.

"Donna, jump down," she ordered the woman. Donna stared skeptical to the vent.

"What, down there?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, now hurry," Wanda spoke quickly, pushing the woman down into the vents. "Don't wander off." Wanda stayed watching how the Doctor talked with the High Priestess.

He had the Pyrovile tell him how they had crashed there centuries ago, but had only awoken seventeen years ago. They had been using human bodies to bring themselves back after they had been rendered to dust by the crash. Giving the humans powers of the future. He kept pushing for more answers when Spurrina saw into the Doctor's mind. She shouted how his weapon was useless. The Doctor retaliated with a few good squirts at the High Priestess, making her scream in pain from the water on her hot stone. He rushed over and pushed Wanda down before jumping into the vents himself.

They all crouched in the small, rocky tunnel.

"You fought her off with a water pistol," Donna stated in disbelief, but also in humour. "I bloody love you."

"Now you know how I feel," Wanda joked lightly to Donna. The Doctor grinned cheekily, before pulling them down the tunnel to escape, heading straight into the volcano itself.

Wanda began to grow sad as they walked, feeling her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The terrible choice had come. She stared at the Doctor's back with a sorrowful expression. Oh, Doctor. How she wished he would never have to be the one to make the choice. She wished she could make him turn back now and do the act herself. Though, would she even be able to?

She stared down to the ground, hating herself. No, she would never be able to do it alone. She was too much of a coward. That was what made the Doctor so much better than her. He was strong enough for tasks such as this. While she, never could be.

Wanda listened to Donna, as the woman continued to try to persuade the Doctor to change history and save Pompeii. Wanda only grew sadder to the woman's pleas.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?" Donna questioned him.

"Still part of history," the Doctor answered curtly.

"But I'm history to you," stated Donna. "You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed. Some things are in flux," the Doctor replied. "Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?"

He turned to her, stared both sternly and sadly to her. The tired Time Lord seen clearly within his eyes. "Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna."

Donna stared at him in shock, stunned by his words, by the sadness in his eyes. "What, so . . . it's like Wanda's abilities?"

Wanda had frozen behind them, staring questionably to the Doctor. She had been wondering that herself for quite some time now, but had always forgotten to truly question him on it. He had told her how her gifts were different from other Time Lords. But how exactly? She stared to him, gazing deep into his eyes as he gazed to hers.

"No," he answered softly. "Mine are different. I only see the major events in history. The big picture. Wanda sees the more . . . personalized timelines. More individualized. She sees them like a giant tree, and can see all the different weaves of branches within that tree. So many vast numbers of branches and every leaf bud on them."

Donna turned, staring to Wanda in slight awe. Wanda gazed steadily back to the Doctor.

"You talk as if I see more than yours, Doctor," she spoke evenly. He continued staring at her, unblinking. She felt nervous under his intense gaze, so she looked away first. He blinked, looking away as well. He stared down to the ground with a forlorn gaze, knowing the burden of a Wanderer was much greater than a Time Lord's.

They heard the roar and loud footsteps coming behind them. The Doctor had them rush off, trying to get ahead of the approaching Pyrovile.

They ran into the stronghold of the Pyroviles. There were a vast number of them, all roaring and stomping around within the heart of Vesuvius. They could see how the Pyroviles had turned the hollowed volcano into a city of sorts. With large tunnels and pathways all around. The Doctor pulled out a small monocular to look a distance ahead. He spotted an escape pod of sorts. The very one which had crashed landed in the volcano. He placed it back into his jacket, slowly realizing what Vesuvius meant for the Pyroviles. He felt dread sink into his hearts.

"Heathens!"

They stared up to see Lucius standing on top of a high rock formation. He glared down at them in rage.

"Defilers!" he continued to shout at them. "They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!" He drew attention to them, getting all the Pyroviles to turn and spot the trio hidden behind a boulder.

The Doctor rushed them off, running towards the Pyroviles' craft. Lucius continued to scream for their deaths as the Pyroviles advanced. One towered over them, ready to unleash a fiery breath. The Doctor whipped out the water pistol and squirted at the Pyrovile. It screeched in pain, backing away from them. They rushed forward again, halting at the entrance of the space craft.

"If I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish, once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" the Doctor shouted out in question to Lucius.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself," answered Lucius in triumph. "An almighty empire bestriding the whole of civilization!"

"But if you've crashed and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked him in confusion, bewildered to why the Pyroviles would even wish to take over Earth.

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone," replied Lucius.

"What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?" asked the Doctor.

"It was taken! Pyrovillia is lost," stated Lucius. "But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there," said the Doctor.

"Water can boil! And everything will burn, Doctor!"

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

The Doctor turned and pushed both females inside the craft. He then closed the door with his sonic, locking them inside. They heard one of the Pyroviles breathing its fiery breath onto the craft. Making the craft boil on the inside. They stared in front of them to see the stone circuits in place at the front of the craft.

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human," the Doctor explained rapidly, starting to hit some buttons around the control panels. "Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"Well, can't you change it with these controls?" Donna asked.

"Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano," the Doctor said in a panic, feeling the dread hitting him in full force as to what he began to realize what he must do. "There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world."

Donna stared at him in alarm. "But you can change it back!"

"Well, I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes, but . . ." He stopped, turning to face Wanda who stood behind them. Tears leaked down her face as she stared gloomily to them. Donna turned as well, staring in horror to the crying Time Lady.

"Wanda?" she breathed.

"That's the choice . . . isn't it? Pompeii or the world," the Doctor spoke quietly. "It's the reason why we _had_ to be here. If Pompeii is destroyed , then it's not just history . . . . it's me. I make it happen." Wanda just lowered her gaze, unable to say a word.

The Doctor turned back around, his hands shaking as he worked the controls. It was Gallifrey all over again. He would have to choose between saving the few, or saving the many. He was always the one to make that choice. He could never run away from it. He had to always carry this burden alone. Always the one to push the button, killing off innocent lives all in the name of 'good.' How much he despised himself for it.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks," Donna stated quickly, wishing the Doctor would stop in his actions. That he would not have to make this choice. "Maybe they can't be blown up."

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty-four nuclear bombs," the Doctor stated. "Nothing can survive it . . . certainly not us." The Doctor turned, staring woefully to the females in the craft. Donna stared back, eyes glistening in tears.

"Never mind us," she breathed quietly. She felt a hand grab hers firmly. She looked to see Wanda holding onto it. Wanda hugged her, holding onto her tightly as she felt a few stray tears hitting her toga. Donna hugged girl back, knowing she would always cherish the memoires of the Doctor and the Wanderer.

The Doctor stared miserably at Wanda, feeling a wave of sadness overtake him. He pushed his hand into his pocket, feeling the small item held within. He would never get a chance to ask her now. Never. She would never know how much . . . how much she meant the world to him. The universe to him. He sucked in a sharp breath. This was Young Wanda. Dying here . . . would mean no other Wanda would ever exist. None of his past selves who have ever met any Wanda. They would never come to know the wonderful woman she was. Because he was the one to kill her off. Just as he was going to kill all the people of Pompeii.

He turned around, unwilling to look at Wanda any longer. Somehow . . . killing her felt worse than killing the rest. He let his hand leave the item in his pocket, where it would always stay now. Forever buried with him. He placed both hands on the lever of the controls. The one thing needed to activate the volcano. He stood there, shaking while staring over the controls. Knowing he was becoming the killer once again. The killer he so desperately tried to forget. So desperately tried to change from, to become something greater than. Something greater that he knew he needed to be. Not just for himself . . . but for his Wanderer as well.

Gentle hands slowly placed themselves on top of his. He stared up in shock, seeing Wanda gaze determinedly back. The tears still there, but with less sadness to them.

"You don't have to make these choices on your own. Not anymore," she said quietly. "I will always be there to make these decisions with you. I promise, you'll never have to be alone. Not ever again." She squeezed his hands softly, telling him so much more in that gentle grasp. A whole wave of emotions hit him. Both from himself and from her. He saw how Donna came up beside Wanda, placing her hands on top of the girl's as well, staring steadily to the Doctor.

No. He would not have to be alone again. Not ever.

As they pushed the lever, all Wanda could think of was the children of Pompeii. How they were killing them off. All those poor children. Their lives diminished in a flash by them. But . . . she also knew that by doing so . . . they would be saving even more children in the end. By stopping the Pyrovile, they ensured the lives of future generations of children to come. And in the end, Wanda wondered if, perhaps, the children of Pompeii would understand.

The craft was sent hurtling out of the volcano as it erupted. They bounced around inside the ship as it rocked out. Once they landed, the Doctor pushed open the door for them to see the volcano spitting out lava and ash. The whole city of Pompeii could be heard screaming in terror below them. An avalanche of ash roared towards them from behind. The Doctor grabbed Wanda's hand while she grabbed Donna's. They all ran at full speed towards the city.

The whole sky overhead blacked as night from the ash. The whole earth quaked in fear from the coming doom. The people of Pompeii ran and screamed in horror amongst the streets as the Doctor, Wanda, and Donna ran through. Wanda saw a brief glimpse of the same little girl from the day before. She saw how the child cried in her mother's arms, fright and horror plaster on the girl's face. Wanda turned away from the sight, tears rushing down her face as she continued to run after the Doctor. She would never forgive herself for killing that little girl. She would never forgive herself for putting the Doctor through this day and this choice. Not ever.

They rushed into Caecilius's home. They saw how the family huddled together in the far corner of the room in fright. Caecilius held on tightly to his family as he stared up to them with pleading eyes.

"Gods save us, Doctor!" the man cried out to them. The Doctor gave them a brief look before rushing off to the TARDIS. Wanda and Donna ran after him. Wanda sprinted into the TARDIS to see the Doctor working on the controls to send them off.

"You can't just leave them!" Donna yelled at him.

"Don't you think I've done enough?" grounded out the Doctor. He stared hard at the console. "History's back in place, and everyone dies."

"You've got to go back!" Donna pleaded to him. "Doctor, I'm telling you, take this thing back!" In response, the Doctor slammed down a lever and sent them off into the vortex. He refused to look at either of them, keeping his eyes on the controls. Donna began to cry more. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not."

"But your own planet . . . it burned."

He stared up to her, glaring at her. "That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would, but I can't." He went silent, his glare lessening to sorrowful gaze. "I can never go back. I can't. I just can't. I can't." He stared back down to the consoles, refusing to look up again. That is, until he heard Wanda speak.

"Doctor," she spoke quietly. He gazed up, trying to keep his hard stare, but at the look on her face it fell apart. She stare miserably back at him. Not a tear on her face. But that made it even more tragic to him.

"You can't save everyone, Doctor. You really can't," she whispered. She walked up, holding onto his hand on a lever in a shaking grasp. "But there are those few who you can save. And they're the ones that make it worth it time and time again. Because with those few lives . . . you can make all the difference in the universe."

The Doctor stared at her, beginning to shake some. Then, without thinking of the consequences of his actions, he smashed his lips into hers. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her, pouring out all his emotions into it. The few stray tears that he had been holding back finally fell. They dropped onto Wanda's face, mixing with her own. Wanda lifted her hands and placed them onto of his. She felt the emotions he poured out, and it made her hearts break.

She wished she could kiss him back. Oh, how she wished she had the strength or ability to. But . . . she did not know if she even could or should. So, she stood there. Allowing him to pour his anger, his fear, his pain, his sorrow, his misery, his everything into her. Letting him leak out these horrible feelings within him, and taking them onto herself. Allowing her to carry his burden. If it meant bringing peace to his mind and his hearts, then she would always gladly carry this weight for him. For always and forever.

He pulled back slowly, lingering with his lips to hers. He felt guilt in knowing he had practically forced himself onto Young Wanda. He only hoped she would forgive him. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew she already had. For more than just the kiss. She sent him a small smile, softly rubbing his hands that still lay on her cheeks.

"Now, let's go save them," she whispered against his lips.

XxXxXxXx

It's both a happy and sad moment. I'm not sure whether to cheer or cry. lol Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable for everyone. Please, let me know what you think in a review. I always love getting feedback from you guys. :)

Reviewers:

**Kayla**: lol I'm not quite sure if Moffat does have a good side. lol Thank you so much. :) I'm so happy that you enjoy the story. :D

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Well, I hope this chapter helped explained about what the prophets meant. But don't worry, it will be explained fully. More into the second part of the story. Let's just say, this is more of a tie in with the Silence. ;)

**firedog1235**: Well, as this chapter showed, yes. It was Wanda who did it. As to why exactly? Spoilers. ;)

**grapejuice101**: Don't worry, it will be explained as to what the prophets were talking about. More in part two, which is a main key to the Silence and their messing of the Doctor and Wanda's life. ;)

**beulah2013**: lol Yep, I think we all forgot about that. ;) I'll be doing that throughout the whole story, bringing in old information from older chapters and such. Keeps you on your toes. ;) Like I said, I will always be leaving secret hints and clues all around which will be brought into play later. You just have to keep a look out for it. ;) Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**pottergoose**: Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. ;) You'll just have to wait to find out. Also, you would be right about Third Wanda and what is to come. Let me just say, there is a very, very good reason for the Doctor being frightened of Wanda remembering. It will be quite awful. Oh, and the thing with Caecilius, as you can see I did not do. I never really seen Caecilius being Twelve so I decided against it. Hope you don't mind. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Glad you liked the chapter. :) No, Twelve will not be making a appearance. I'm not going to have Wanda interact with him. Maybe in the future in another fic I have planned. But . . . that's still in the air of what exactly I'm going to do with that.

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: Oh, you mentioning Pandorica, lets just say it's going to be interesting. ;) And they will be getting together, but not really until part two. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)

**sherlocksmistress**: Aww, thank you! :D I'm so, so happy that you have been enjoying it. :) Yes, I wanted this story to be different from others. I've noticed how other fics tend to rush into the relationships, to which I wanted to take it in a more realistic approach to which needs a slower pace. As well as make her a well rounded character in development and give her a real purpose in existing in the DW universe. Not just throw her in there as a love interest for the Doctor. lol Yes, it will be explained as to what 'swimming' means. But not until part three. Same goes for the 'Em-' from Amy. Let's just say, it has something to do with 'swimming' lol ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story in the future! :D Thanks a bunch for the review.

Have a wonderful day everyone! :D And thank you so much for all the lovely reviews!

~Tinker~


	34. Ch 34: The Dreaded Day

Well, hello there, readers! :)

We're getting really close now to the end. This chapter is the third from the last. I hope everyone is getting excited for Second Wanda. :)

Enjoy the chapter! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 34: The Dreaded Day

After they had taken Caecilius and his family to a safe location, Wanda immediately went to the shower. She stood there, letting the hot water sting her skin. She had rubbed every inch of her body raw. Scrubbing away all the ash as it made black trails in the drain. She wished the ache in her chest would go down the drain as well. All she could think about was the face of that little girl. Over and over her terror played out in Wanda's mind. She found she could no longer cry, even though she so wished to. To let out the sadness in some form, so it would not continue to swell up inside of her. But all her tears had been spent. So, all she could do now was stare blankly to the shower wall as she let the emotions swirl around.

Wanda sighed heavily, rubbing at her face with her hands. She needed to stop this. She needed to push forward and move on. She needed to be strong. To be strong like the Doctor. So, she closed her eyes tightly, counting in her mind. One. Two. Three. . . . . One. Two. Three. She found it harder to thrust the sadness away than her fears. But she managed. She slapped her face lightly to get a smile upon it. Today was not a day for sadness. Today was a day to be happy. After all, it was the day that made it official. She had been with the Doctor for exactly a year now. Exactly twelve months. She could not wait to tell the Doctor.

After drying herself off, she got dressed and bounced down the TARDIS corridor back to the control room. She saw that Donna had showered as well, sitting her in her normal clothing and talking with the Doctor. The Doctor had yet to wash up, only brush off the ash from his hair. Wanda knew he was probably waiting for her to be done. She should have asked him if he wanted it first before jumping in herself.

Donna looked up from the control seat, smiling at Wanda when she saw her.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" she asked gently. Wanda returned the smile.

"Better," she answered. She sat down next to the woman, hugging onto her arm. Donna returned the hug with a pat on Wanda's arm, grateful for the affection from the Time Lady.

"Do they make it all right in the end?" Donna asked her curiously.

"Oh, yes. Very much so," Wanda said happily. "Evelina takes your advice to just live and be a normal teenager." She turned her head, smiling to the Doctor. "And Quintus follows in your footsteps and becomes a doctor himself. The whole family has the most happy of lives. You two made the biggest difference in their world. You made it all the better." They both smiled brightly at that note. Glad to have done some good on this day.

"That's good to hear," the Doctor said softly. Wanda beamed away to him.

"And guess what today is," she said brightly. He chuckled some, just glad to see her happy self again.

"What?" he asked.

"Today, it's been a full year of travelling! Today, I have official been travelling with you for exactly twelve months." When she said this, she did not expect the reaction she received. Instead of the happy note she expected, the Doctor looked horrified. He gasped loudly, eyes widening greatly. He rushed forward and pulled Wanda up to him.

"What?!"

Wanda stared in shock, unsure what to think of his reaction. "Um, I-I said I've been travelling with you for a year now."

"No." He breathed out, shaking slightly. "No, not today." He held her tightly to his chest.

"Doctor?" she questioned in uncertainty.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. With that said, she felt a rush of warmth and white light overtake her. It threw her away from him and into another time. She fell against a wall as she stumbled from the sudden loss of support of the Doctor.

Wanda stared around in dismay as she tried to piece together where she had been sent. A large, empty, metal room surrounded her. A few lights built into the siding. She felt a chill sweep through her as she stared around, beginning to recognize some of the sights. Dread hit her full force. She was in Satellite Five. Satellite Five during its rein of the Bad Wolf Corporation. This meant . . . this was it. The day she had been dreading the most. The day of Bad Wolf.

It was as though it were an event or project due that one keeps putting off. Telling themselves they would get to it eventually. They would figure it out soon enough. Even when knowing there was a deadline, they kept putting it off. Figuring the answer would come to them some time or another. But, when that deadline finally arrived, they were completely unprepared and had no idea what to do with themselves.

Wanda felt just that.

All this time, she could have formulated a plan of action. She could have asked the Doctor, any version of him, for advice. She could have chosen which possibility to follow by now. But she had not. She thought she would have more time. She could have been more prepared. But she was here, now. And she had no idea what to do.

Everything about today, every single little detail could go wrong if Wanda did not play her cards right. For every time she had stared into a possibility for this certain, particular, day things kept changing. Most times, things were fine, playing out as they had in the show. But other times, they went so horribly wrong. Such as, Rose never becoming Bad Wolf, leaving the Doctor for dead. Or, she does become Bad Wolf, but her powers are too great and she destroys everything and everyone in sight. Or, when Rose gets transported away by the Anne Droid, the Daleks kill her on sight. Or, after Rose saves everyone as Bad Wolf, Nine refuses to save her from the Time Vortex and leaves her for dead. The last one Wanda felt hard to believe. But it was the most recurring vision, so she did not take it lightly.

Wanda was on thin ice now. She had to make sure that not only she walked carefully across this ice, but the others as well. She stared around, trying to make out where exactly she was on Satellite Five. She looked up to see she was on Floor two hundred ninety-nine. Which meant . . .

She heard a door open to her left and saw Captain Jack Harkness rushing out. He held a large gun in hand a he ran, glancing over his shoulder briefly to look back to the horrid game he had been in. He turned, seeing Wanda standing there in surprise. He held up his gun to her, staring sternly.

"All right. Are you the one in charge here?" he questioned her.

"Hello, Jack," she said quietly. He blinked in surprise, but kept his gun firm.

"So, you know my name, then? Not surprising, since I am, well, me," he grinned some before staring questionably at her. "Who are you? What have you done with the Doctor, Rose, and my Tink?"

"You know, I've always wondered since the first time we met why exactly you called me Tinkerbell," Wanda replied with a grin.

He blinked some more. "There's only one Tinkerbell in my eye, and you are defiantly not her. So, I'm gonna ask again. Where are they?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. She sure was glad to see him. Even though the day was going to be horrible, at least Jack was there to make her feel better. Even if he was currently pointing a gun at her. Seriously, what was it with men and pointing guns around?

Wanda nodded to the vortex manipulator on his arm. "If you used that scan of yours, you'll most likely see that I have two hearts. And that there is another signature of two hearts located somewhere in this station. But it won't tell you where. However, I can. You'll find the Doctor on the observation deck, but I can't recall which floor exactly. Can't remember everything you know."

She beamed away while he stared skeptically at her. He glanced down to his scanner on the vortex manipulator while still pointing the gun to her. He dropped it the moment he saw the register of two heart signatures standing before him, and the other two somewhere in the station. Just as she said. There was only one person he knew that could predict things to come.

"Tink!" He laughed and rushed forward, hugging her cheerfully. She laughed some as well, hugging him gratefully back. "Oh, glad you're all right. Though, you're not the same Tink who was just with me." He pulled back, looking her up and down. "You're much taller, and . . . a brunette. Well, I guess I can't really call _you_ Tink."

"Nah, you can still call me Tink if you want to." She grinned brightly to him.

He grinned back, giving her another once over. "You weren't kidding about the whole," he waved his hand around at her, "changing-face-thing. I must say, very nice. I like this you. Just as gorgeous as the last." He gave a sly wink which made her blush brightly. Wanda had forgotten how . . . overwhelming Jack's teasing could be. It made her feel uncomfortable, but surprisingly Jack did not make her feel as shy or nervous as when the Doctor did the same thing. Funny. Maybe the Doctor held more of an impact when he teased her.

"You—you can tease later. Right now we need to get a move on." She cleared her throat in an clear uncomfortable manner, moving towards the lift.

Jack laughed loudly behind her. "Aww, is someone shy?" He ran into the lift, standing cheerfully next to her. "Can't believe it's actually you, that you're the same Wanda. Normally you'd be flirting back."

"Yes, well, I'm still young. Practically a child, so . . ."

"Well, that makes things awkward." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling out of place with this strange Wanda. He was so used to the other who seemed to know him so well and how to flirt back with him. He knew neither of them meant anything by it. Only playing really. But he also knew that his Tink did it mostly to mess with the Doctor, making the Time Lord become jealous repeatedly.

Wanda smiled, shaking her head lightly as she dug around in her jacket. "I got you something."

"A present? For me? You shouldn't have. Though, now that I think about it, maybe you should. I have been a good boy this year." He winked at her. He took the gift gratefully, staring curiously as the clear, glass orb. "What is it?"

"It's a Urlel. It changes colors, letting you know if the person next to you is interested in you or not," she explained. "Red means love, purple means affection, and green means lust." He held it up to her seeing the orb change to purple. He grinned.

"Oh, does this mean you're interested in me, Tink?" he asked cheekily.

Wanda rolled her eyes in response. "Not all interests include a hormonal response. Some of the orb's indications are that of people who love you or is affectionate because they find a close bond with you as a friend."

"Aw, that's so nice, Tink. You're gonna get me all emotional now." He threw his arm around her shoulder, giving her a side hug of sorts. The lifts doors opened up for them to step out onto another floor. Wanda glanced around, recognizing it.

"This way," she pointed in a certain direction.

As they walked, she felt her anxiety kick in again. She tired fighting the urge to pinch her thumb, knowing how much it annoyed Nine. But she caved in and started to twist it around. The last time she saw this Doctor, he had been angry with her again. Nine really did not like her at all. At least, not this incarnation of her. She would have to make sure not to anger him any further and to stay out of his way. Especially, since today was so temperamental. She needed to stay quiet around him if things were going to turn out for the better. To stay on her toes and pray she did not upset him in the slightest.

They walked into the observation deck to see the Doctor and Lynda, one of the housemates in the _Big Brother House_ show, working on a computer.

"Hey, handsome, good to see you," Jack said brightly as he bounced down to them. "Any sign of Rose?"

"Can't _you_ track her down?" the Doctor retorted without glancing up from his work.

"No. She must still be inside the games," responded Jack, he fiddled with his manipulator some more. "All the rooms are shielded."

"What about Wanda?" asked the Doctor, sounding worried when asking this.

"Found her first thing." Jack pointed over his shoulder to Wanda, who had lingered behind a ways in the corner. The Doctor looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hey, Wanda," he said lightly.

"Hi," Wanda replied nervously.

The Doctor saw how she twisted her thumb around some, but when she spotted him staring, she hurriedly let go and placed her hands behind her back. He felt a twinge of guilt. Every moment he had met First Wanda, he had always been so harsh to her. Never a nice moment between them. He did not blame her for being nervous around him. Especially, since he understood now just how skittish Young Wanda could be.

He turned away, continuing to work on the task at hand. He would have to make it up to her. As soon as they found Rose and stopped what was going on in Satellite Five, he would take her somewhere nice. Somewhere she could relax. Where they could relax together and have fun. He could show her around some nice peaceful planets. Maybe Diadem? Yeah. That sounded nice. Peaceful planets were the perfect place for First Wanda. Then he could tell her how sorry he was for the way he acted and show her the real him. Not the angry and vengeful man she had seen. Just as soon as they made it through this day, he would do just that.

"If we can just get inside this computer—she's got to be here somewhere," the Doctor muttered as he continued his work. He needed to save Rose. He knew how important she was to Wanda. He could not let anything bad happen to the human girl.

"Don't bother, Doctor," Wanda spoke up, making them all look to her. "Rose is in _The Weakest Link_ on Floor four hundred seven."

"Oh, my god! She's with the Anne Droid!" Lynda cried out in alarm.

"Yes, and we need to hurry. Her game is about to end," Wanda said quickly, turning to run back towards the lift. They others followed behind in a rush.

They got into the lift and the Doctor slammed on the button. He stared anxiously to the floor numbers whizzing by on the screen. If anything were to happen to Rose, he would never forgive himself. And he knew Wanda never would, either. He glanced over to Wanda, seeing how the girl stared anxiously at the rising numbers as well. She twisted her thumb viciously around. That was never a good sign. He learned to be wary of that sign. If Wanda was worried, then he needed to be as well.

As soon as the lifts even began to open slightly, Wanda pushed her way out of them before the others could even try. She sped forward, rushing to room six. Not bothering to wait for the others. If the one possibility were to come true, then she needed to make it in time. She had her sonic in hand before she even reached the door. She adjusted it to the right setting and pointed it at the control panel to the side of the door.

"Work you stupid thing. Work," she grounded out. The doors finally flew open and she ran inside. She could hear the others coming close behind, but she did not even bother looking back. She was not thinking. She was only acting on instinct now.

She shouted out Rose's name. The girl turned, staring at Wanda in a panic. The Anne Droid was about to disintegrate Rose, declaring her the weakest link. She rushed away from her game podium and sprinted to Wanda. Rose could hear the Anne Droid calling her the weakest link behind her back. Wanda could hear the others calling for her to get back. Each girl pushed themselves harder to reach each other in time.

Wanda saw the Anne Droid open its mouth, ready to fire at Rose. She lunged herself at Rose. She grabbed the girl in a hug and spun them around, just as the Anne Droid fired.

Rose stood in horror; her eyes widening fully as she felt her friend turn to dust in her arms. The ash settled around her, a pile of it at her feet. She shook as she stared at her hands, seeing the gray powder in them. Knowing that was no dust. It was pieces of Wanda in her hands. Millions and millions of little pieces. All making up the friend she only just held in her arms. A friend who had died saving her.

Rose could hear Jack screaming, fuming in anger. He shouted at the game show hosts, furious at the loss of his Tink. Rose watched as the Doctor slowly fell to the ground on his knees by her. His hand shaking as it reached for the dust. He picked up some in his hand, letting it trail out of his fingers as he stared at it in dismay. Rose felt her heart clench. Oh, he had been so close to realizing what Wanda really meant to him. And now . . . he would never get the chance. He would never get the chance to have . . . the family he had always dreamed of having again.

"Doctor," she whimpered. She watched how his hand tightened into a fist. It shook in rage as he continued to stare down at the pile of dust.

"It should have been you," he muttered quietly. Rose blinked in shock, thinking she must have heard him wrong.

"What?" she questioned. He shot up, towering over her in fury.

"It should have been you! You were the one that was supposed to die! Not her!" he screamed into her face. She back up slightly, feeling fear in seeing his anger. "She did everything for you! And look where it led her! Why didn't you take the beam?! You knew it was coming, but you let her do it anyway! You killed her!"

The security guards came up and grabbed the Doctor roughly. He continued to scream at Rose as they held the gun to his head to make Jack drop his own.

"It should have been you! It should have been you! Why did it have to be her?! Why did it have to be _her_?!"

Rose began to cry when she saw the stray tear falling from his face. She wanted to tell him she understood how he felt. She was heartbroken by the loss, too. The guards came up behind her and roughly grabbed her as well. They had gotten everyone now, both Jack and Lynda, too. They were marched out of the game room and into holding. The guards searched them, looking for any weapons. Rose watched how the Doctor had gone quiet. His face going blank and silent of all emotions. He refused to talk, only staring off distantly as the guards questioned him. She knew he must be numb now from the shock. She knew she and Jack were as well. But, Wanda's death . . . it was hitting him so much worse than for the rest of them.

The Doctor remained within his mind. Uncaring to those around him and what was happening. All he could think about was the images of Wanda turning to dust over and over in his mind. All he could think about was the fact he would never see her again. Never see any Wanda again now that time had been rewritten with First Wanda's death. He might even start forgetting her soon, once time caught up. He would never get the chance to apologize to Young Wanda for his mistakes. Never get a chance to really know her. And all she would ever know of him was a spiteful and angry Time Lord.

He felt different from the time he had thought Wanda had died in van Statten's museum. Then, it had been the loss of a fellow Time Lord. The feeling of finally being the last of his kind, of being alone. But now . . . it hurt so much worse. His hearts would not stop clenching and aching. Every second he thought of Wanda, they felt as if they were breaking. He was not foolish. He knew what this feeling was. He had been trying to ignore it for some time now, not wanting to grow attach to anyone ever again. But it was there. He knew it now. His true emotions for the lovely Wanderer that had entered his life. And now . . . he would never know where the emotions could have led him. Could have led them both. He would never know.

And it was their entire fault. The Doctor glared to the guards' backs as they began to walk away. He had not even been paying attention to what they had been saying. He hardly cared at all. All he knew was how much they needed to pay. They needed to pay for what they did to Wanda. They needed to feel this pain in his chest that he could barely stand. Feel it for themselves and know how much _real_ suffering was. He glanced over to Jack and saw the man seemed to be thinking the same thing. For once, the Doctor actually felt glad to have the man on board with them.

"Let's do it," the Doctor growled out when the guard had his back turn, their cell half open. Jack knew instantly what he was saying. Jack jumped up and punched the guard, knocking the guard out in a second. Then he kicked the cell open and took care of the other guard. The Doctor, Lynda, and Rose followed behind, the Doctor having harsh footsteps as he walked. Another guard went to rush at him, but he merely grabbed the man and slammed his head into a nearby wall.

He and Jack grabbed different weapons, ready for action. The Doctor himself held a rather large gun in hand, armed and primed to shoot. Rose watched him warily as they went into the lift, going straight to Floor five hundred. He looked about the same as he did that one day with the Dalek.

"Doctor," Rose began to speak.

"Shut up," the Doctor barked at her. Rose straightened up, holding a stern gaze to him.

"Doctor, don't do anything you will regret. Wanda wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want you to do something rash and hurt people," she said firmly.

"Well, we'll never know what Wanda would have wanted, now would we?" the Doctor retorted. The lift doors opened and he stormed out, aiming the gun straight at the crowd of programmers at the end of the room. They all stood around a strange female who seemed to be hooked up to the entire mainframe of Satellite Five.

"Okay, move away from the desk!" Jack shouted at them. The programmers scattered, looking terrified by the sight of them. "Nobody try anything clever! Everybody clear? Stand to the side and stay there!" The Doctor stormed and up pointed the gun to the woman, the Controller.

"Who's in charge of this place?" he demanded. The Controller ignored him, continuing to mutter away numbers. The Doctor glared at her. "This satellite's more than a game station. Who killed Wanderer?" The Controller spoke up, announcing of a solar flare arriving soon. Then continued on muttering away. The Doctor began to shake slightly, feeling his rage building up. "I want an answer!"

"She can't reply," answered a male programmer. The Doctor whipped the gun around and pointed it at the group of programmers. They all flinched and ducked some. "Don't shoot!"

The Doctor glared at them. He felt half tempted to do just that. To show these people how much he truly hurt inside. But as he tightened his grip on the gun, he knew Rose had been right about one thing: Wanda would never want him to do such a thing. If he was to honour her death, then he would never harm someone in such a way. He vowed that he would never use a gun against a living soul. Not ever. He would do it for her . . . for his Wanderer.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever gonna shoot," the Doctor replied easily, tossing the male programmer his gun, dismissing his enragement that had almost sent him over the edge. He turned back to the Controller, focusing on stopping the horrid acts of Satellite Five. Wanda would want him to do that. She would want him to save these people from harm. She had always been kind like that. She would have never held a gun to a person as he had. Never.

"Captain, we've got more guards on the way up," the Doctor said to Jack. "Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir," Jack responded quickly, rushing off to do just that.

"You," the Doctor turned back to the male programmer, "what were you saying?" The man blinked at him, stunned by the gun in his arms.

"But I've got your gun," the man replied in disbelief to the situation around him.

"Okay, so shoot me," the Doctor retorted in annoyance. "Why can't she answer?"

"She's um . . .can I put this down?" asked the programmer.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, feeling greatly agitated by this man. "If you want. Just hurry up."

"Thanks. Sorry." The man set the gun to the side on a desk, turning back to the Doctor to answer his questions. "Um, the controller is linked into the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff, so she doesn't recognize your existence."

The Doctor looked back to the Controller. "What's her name?"

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes," Jack announced to the room.

"Keep an eye on 'em," the Doctor ordered him, not bothering to look back. The male programmer began to tell the Doctor of strange things that had been happening within the game station. It was more than just broadcasting the games. Within every transmission, there were encrypted signals being sent out for years now. The Doctor had the man show him this, wanting to see the transmissions for himself.

Rose watched the Doctor as he went to work, solving the issues and saving the day. But, it did not feel the same to her. To any of them. It was merely a required task they had to complete now. Like a chore. Without Wanda here, none of them felt up to doing much else. None of them looked each other in the eye. They were all still numb, somewhat in denial, to the Time Lady's death.

Rose wondered, after they completed their task here, if the Doctor would still keep her around. Most of the time, she expected he had only allowed her to stay with them because of Wanda. To which Rose knew was most likely the case. It hurt thinking of that.

The lights around the station flickered as everything began to shut down. The solar flare had finally happened, sending the station powerless. Suddenly, the Controller began calling out to the Doctor. The Doctor rushed over to the Controller, standing before her.

"I'm here," he said.

"Can't see. I'm blind, so blind. All my life, blind," she breathed as she stared around blindly. Rose walked up beside the Doctor, staring sadly to the girl. She felt horrible by the torture the Controller had been placed through. To be experimented on and forced to be used as a tool. To be forced into this at such a young age, never growing up to as proper child. It was unthinkable, unimaginable to Rose. Who could ever do something like that to a child?

"All I can see is numbers. But I saw you," the Controller continued on.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked her.

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me . . . my—my masters listen, but they can't hear me now," the Controller said in relief, in joy, as though it were her first moment of peace in her life. "The Sun. The Sun is so bright."

"Who are your masters?"

"They wired my head. The name is forbidden. They control my thoughts, my masters. My masters . . . I had to be careful. They monitor transmission, but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you inside the games. I knew that you would find me." She smiled some to the Doctor, delighted that he was here. Here for her.

The Doctor's gaze hardened. "My friend died inside your games."

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that!" He gritted his teeth and glared in rage at the Controller.

"They've been hiding. My masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth. So, so, so many years." The Controller shook as she spoke, seeming to quiver in terror. "They've always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years."

"Who are they?" She kept talking, saying how strong and powerful her masters were. The Doctor grew impatient. "Who are they?"

"My masters . . . they fear the Doctor."

The Doctor started wonder, fearing that he knew exactly who these masters were. But he needed to hear it before his fears were made true. "Tell me! Who are they?" But then, the lights flickered back on and the transmission continued. The Controller went on muttering her numbers, unable to speak any longer. The Doctor tired pressing when the next solar flare would be, but the programmers only stated the next flare was two years from now. Two years too late.

"Found the TARDIS!" Jack said joyfully, rushing out of the archive six.

The moment Jack had set foot within the room and into the ship, he knew something was wrong. The TARDIS had been beeping, humming, and flash her lights wildly. Almost in a panicked frenzy. The whole ship seemed to be freaking out about something. He had gone up to the scanner; watched the screen flash by numbers and letters. It had only taken him moments to understand what the TARDIS so desperately wanted him to know.

"We're not leaving now," the Doctor grounded out.

"No. But the TARDIS worked it out," Jack said quickly. He pulled up a male programmer from his seat, taking his place at a computer. "You'll want to watch this." The Doctor turned and watched curiously as Jack had Lynda stand over by the doors. He had everyone watching as he activated the disintegrater, instantly turning Lynda into dust.

"Oh, my god!" Rose shouted in horror. "Jack, why would you do such a thing?!"

"You killed her," the Doctor stated in shock.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack replied with a grin. He flipped a switch and Lynda reappeared right beside Rose and the Doctor. They both stared to the girl, stunned by the sight. Jack beamed in triumph. "It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. They get transported across space."

"Wanda's alive?" Rose gasped in astonishment.

"Wanda's alive!" Jack exclaimed with joy. Both of them ran up and hugged each other, laughing in delight.

"Wanda's alive," the Doctor breathed. He stood there, his eyes wide and his hearts soaring at the revelation. A wonderful feeling of bliss overtook him at the thought of seeing Wanda, alive and well. Oh, how he really had been foolish. These emotions, these feelings . . . they were so much more than mere attachment as he thought they were. They were so much more that even he could not fully grasp nor begin to understand them. But, in knowing that the Wanderer was alive, he knew he could figure them out with her. They could figure it out together.

"She's alive," he breathed again, the brightest smile crossing his face. Rose and Jack stared back, smiling at him. He rushed forward with a cheerful laugh, hugging them both. They all hugged and cheered; glad to know there was still hope in the universe.

They began to rush, working on finding their Wanderer. Knowing that she was alive was not enough. They needed her back with them as well to complete their happiness. They rushed to work on the coordinates, but were having difficulties. That was, until the Controller helped. She rushed the correct coordiantes, rapidly shouting them before her masters would stop her. She screamed as they beamed her away, leaving the empty space of where she had once been.

They stared sadly to the spot where the poor girl had once been. But they kept at their work, determined to not let her death be in vain. The male programmer helped, giving them some of his logs of transmissions in hopes it would tell them some more coordinates. Pulling up the origin of the coordinates on a monitor, they saw how the certain region of space looked empty. But when the Doctor canceled the signal that was hiding whatever lay there, they stared in horror to what truly hid from them. The Doctor's suspicious fears had been true. It was the Daleks. It was a massive _army_ of Daleks. Over two hundred ships, all holding over two thousand blood thirsty Daleks.

And Wanda was there with them.

He felt another twinge of fear go through him. His hearts twisted at the thought. He stared up quickly when the monitor changed, showing them a transmission from within the main Dalek mother ship. He saw three Daleks facing the screen. Wanda stood in between them, staring up to the screen. The Doctor saw how she stood tall with her hands to her sides, a determined expression on her face. But he also saw the wavering fear within her eyes. She was trying to be so brave. She was trying to prove herself. Prove herself to him. He felt proud of the girl, in knowing how much she tried to show strength beyond her years. Young Wanda would become just that one day. The bravest woman he has ever known.

He leaned back in his chair, staring coolly at the Daleks. Trying his hardest to keep his cool and remain calm.

"I will talk to the Doctor!" one of the Daleks cried out.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello," the Doctor spoke up brightly, giving a small wave and grin.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion," said the Dalek. "The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" asked the Doctor.

"We have your associate." It turned its eyestalk on her in threatening manner. Wanda did not even flinch nor move. She remained standing still, steadily staring at the screen. "You will obey, or she will be exterminated."

The Doctor stared to her, watching the way she remained staring at him. He saw his answer in her eyes. "No." Everyone turned in disbelief to the Doctor, even the Daleks. Only Wanda remained unaffected. He even saw a small smile forming on her lips. A similar one formed on his face as well.

"Explain yourself," ordered the Dalek.

"I said 'no,'" stated the Doctor.

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means 'no.'"

"But she will be destroyed!"

The Doctor shot up from his chair, glaring at the Dalek. "No! 'Cause this is what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Wanda from the middle of the Dalek fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan."

The Doctor grinned at them. "Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death?" He turned his gaze to Wanda, grinning at her. "Wanda?" She remained silent, but gave a small grin in response. "I'm coming to get you." He pointed his sonic to the screen, ready to cut transmission.

Just before the screen went black, he saw how she smiled softly and heard her speak up warmly.

"See you soon."

XxXxXxXx

Woo! Things are getting exciting and intense. :) I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please, let me know if you did in a review. Any feedback is welcomed greatly and helps. :)

Reviewers:

**Blinked310**: I'm glad it was a good surprise. Wanda has a little secret living within her, but now we all just have to find out what that exactly is. ;) And don't worry, it will be revealed what is within Wanda later in the part two of the story. I'm so happy the story has been good. I'm so glad you enjoy it as well. :)

**grapejuice101**: Glad you liked it. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D

**curlyhairedfriendsr0x**: Spoilers. ;) lol I'm happy you enjoy the story. Glad that I write Eleven well. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: They will be getting together in part two. Not that much later within the story. I hope you don't mind the wait on their relationship. There is a reason why exactly is has been taking Wanda so long to fall for the Doctor, and once its explained, it will make a lot of sense. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and this chapter. :)

**pottergoose**: lol Well, I hope that wasn't a bad thing in the roller coaster of emotions. I so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. :) As well as the lovely kiss between Wanda and Ten. I was really trying to get the emotions out well, and I'm so happy to see that I did well. :)

**Sah**: I'm so glad you have enjoyed the chapters. :) Don't worry about not commenting, it's all good. You don't have to leave one for every chapter. Just leave one whenever you have a thought to talk about. :) Thank you so much for taking the time to leave one. :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story to come.

Thank you to all the reviewers for the lovely comments and thoughts. Fezzes for you all! :D And for all the lovely, lovely readers out there, too! XD You are all amazing.

~Tinker~


	35. Ch 35: Bad Wolf

Hey there, readers. :)

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and are excited to see what happens next. Please, be merry and enjoy the chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 35: Bad Wolf

The moment Wanda had been transmitted away from Satellite Five by the Anne Droid, the Daleks had been ready to kill her. They had surrounded her, screaming to exterminate. Then, they all ceased their actions when the Emperor ordered for her to remain alive. Why exactly? Wanda was not sure and she did not question it. They pushed her into a corner where she stayed still and quiet, waiting for the Doctor, hopeful that she would see him again.

Surprisingly being surrounded by thousands of Daleks, Wanda felt no fear of them. It was the no fear of dying coursing through her once more. Her own death was really not a bother whatsoever. She wondered if that were normal for other people as well. She wondered if the Doctor also had fear of his own death. What fear she did feel though, was over what were to happen to the Doctor, Jack, and Rose next. Even greatly worrying on the other people of Satellite Five and Earth. She passed through one possibility all right. But what of the others? She felt anxious even thinking of it, going back into her habit of pinching her thumb. She really needed to work on breaking that.

The Controller eventually came through, forcefully transmitted into the Dalek ship. Before Wanda could even speak or move to act, they killed the Controller. Wanda watched sorrowfully as they moved her body away. The poor girl. She had never been able to live any sort of real life. Wanda only hoped the girl could rest in peace now. No longer tortured by the Daleks.

Then, came the transmission from the Doctor. Wanda was forced to stand as the Daleks and the Doctor talked. When he ended the conversation, Wanda hoped by smiling and letting him see that she had faith in him might bring some ease to his mind. She waited nervously, hoping that the shield Jack would place around the TARDIS would pull through as it had in the show.

"You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions," ordered one Dalek. It turned and pointed its weapon at her. She stared evenly back to it, keeping her face clear of emotions.

"Spoilers," she answered calmly. It started to advance towards her angrily.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" it shouted in command. She remained firm.

"Spoilers," Wanda repeated.

The Dalek was interrupted when the others announced the detection of the TARDIS. She was in flight, hurtling straight for them. They launched missiles, trying to destroy her before the old girl could reach them. Wanda waited calmly, but kept her fingers crossed just in case.

She smiled brightly when she heard the most beautiful sound in the universe. The TARDIS slowly materialized around her, bringing her straight into the ship along with the Dalek who had been questioning her. She could see the Doctor, Jack, and Rose standing by the console as they slowly came into view. Jack stood with a rather large gun in hand, prepping it for action. Wanda ducked even before the Doctor shouted for her to do so. Jack aimed the gun and destroyed the Dalek just as it shot off its weapon, luckily missing everyone on board.

She bounced up, smiling to them. Rose rushed at her first, giving the Time Lady a tight hug.

"Feel like I haven't seen you in years," the girl said. Wanda smiled, patting the girl's back affectionately.

"Same here," she replied. They let go of each other, beaming away that things had worked out all right.

"You know, you could have just let me take the hit," Rose laughed some. "It wasn't going to kill me. You knew that. What, did you just not want me being scared or something?" She meant to joke around some, but at the expression on Wanda's face, her smiled dropped. "It . . . it wasn't going to kill me, right?"

"The transmat wouldn't. But the Daleks would have," Wanda said quietly. Rose's eyes went wide, realizing that Wanda had truly saved her. Wanda hugged her again in reassurance. "We're both okay, just keeping thinking of that."

"But . . . how did you know they wouldn't have killed you, too?"

"I didn't." Wanda pulled back, smiling away. "Let's not think about that. I've got you something, actually." She dug through her jacket, pulling out the twin necklace to the one she had been wearing since purchase. She placed it around Rose's neck.

Rose stared at it in surprise. "What's this?"

"It's a friendship necklace." Wanda pulled out her own from under her shirt. "I have the twin. They grow warm the closer we are to each other, and cold the farther apart. I thought it'd be something nice. A little reminded that, no matter how far I travel from you, I'll always come back." Rose gave her the brightest smile and hugged her tightly once more.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack asked lightly. Wanda laughed and bounced up the stairs to him, giving him a bright and warm hug.

Wanda laughed loudly as Jack chatted away on just how gorgeous she was. She pulled away; ready to reply when someone grabbed her in for a strong hug. She froze as the Doctor held her in his grasp. She was shocked that Nine would be showing her such affection, but she hugged him back all the same.

When the Doctor had heard what Wanda had said, how Rose had meant to die and the chestnut girl would have gladly taken her friend's place . . . a barrage of emotions had hit him. One being terrified that she had acted so irrationally and without thinking things through. Complete horror to the idea that Wanda would be so willing to give up her life for another. But, at the same time, it made him feel even more proud of her. Even more respective. Even more . . . He was not what more he felt. He was still trying to piece together what exactly his feelings for Wanda were. But, for now, he would consider it an _extremely_ strong affection.

He pulled back with a bright grin.

"Glad you're all right," he said merrily. He watched how she kept looking back and forth between him and the ground, seeming nervous by his affection. Another wave of guilt went through him, making him wince some at her apparent anxious behavior around him. He really must apologize and make it up to her for his past actions. After the day was over, of course.

"I'm glad you're all right, too," she replied. He smiled warmly, patting her shoulder gently and started towards the dead Dalek.

With everyone (besides Wanda) wondering how the Daleks could have possibly survived the Time War, Doctor decided the best option of finding out how was to talk with the Daleks. He stepped outside and the Daleks surrounding opened fire. Luckily, the shield kept their gun fire at bay, blocking off all the deadly rays from the Doctor. The Doctor smirked at them for their lack of ability to actually kill him. The others stepped out of the TARDIS a moment later, more cautious than he about the enemies around them.

"So, tell me, how did you survive the Time War?" the Doctor finally asked them.

"They survived through me," answered a booming voice. They all turned to see a gigantic Dalek occupying the entire centre of the ship. They walked forward, facing the Dalek as the Doctor stared on in a horrified shock.

"Wanda, Rose, Captain," the Doctor said quietly. "This is the Emperor of the Daleks."

"You destroyed us, Doctor," responded the Emperor. "The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled, but alive."

"I get it," the Doctor retorted gruffly. The Daleks around yelled at him not to interrupt. The Doctor stared at them in annoyance. "I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" He turned around, glaring at the Daleks. They backed up in fear. He turned back around, smiling to the Emperor.

"Okey-doke. So, where were we?" the Doctor continued on.

"We waited here, in the dark space, damaged, but rebuilding," the Emperor went on with his story. "Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed: they all came to us. The bodies were filleted, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

The Doctor felt disgust at the Emperor's story. Fury at what lengths the Daleks had gone. "So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead."

"That makes them . . . ," Rose trailed off some, unable to finish her sentence.

"Half-human," Wanda finished for her. She nodded gravely to the girl.

"Those words are blasphemy!" shouted the Emperor. The Daleks behind them repeated the words, commanding them not blaspheme. "Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" the Doctor asked, baffled by he was hearing.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life," the Emperor spoke smugly. "I am the god of all Daleks!" All the Daleks around them chanted for them to worship the Emperor.

The Doctor stared at them, stunned by the events unfolding. "They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years . . . that's enough to drive anyone mad." He stared harshly at the Daleks behind them. "But it's worse than that. Driven mad by you own flesh . . . the stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever."

He turned back to the Emperor, telling him, "We're going." Wanda grabbed Rose's hand and they quickly started towards the TARDIS. Jack followed behind.

"You may not leave my presence!" shouted the Emperor. The Doctor merely grinned as he walked back to the TARDIS.

He closed the doors behind him as the Daleks cried out 'exterminate' outside the doors. The Doctor stood at those doors, leaning his head against them as he listened to their cries. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Wanda standing there next to him, staring worriedly at him. He patted her hand lightly.

"I'm fine," he assured her. He bounded up to the console and sent them off.

They arrived back into Satellite Five. As soon as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, he ordered the programmers to turn all transmitters to their fullest power. They did as they were told, quickly stopping the Daleks from transmatting on board. The Doctor asked if there was any contacting Earth, to warn the planet, but the male programmer said the planet would not listen. There were also still a hundred of the gaming contestants on board, Lynda being one of them. She sat next to the programmers, ready to help the Doctor where he needed it.

"Oh, my god. The fleet is moving," the male programmer told them. "They're on their way." Sure enough, they watched on screen as the fleet moved through space, heading straight to Earth for a killing.

The Doctor rushed away, pulling out wires and electronics from different areas of the room. He was working on the transmitter of the satellite, ready to make a delta wave. A wave of energy that would fry any living things brain within distance, which would kill the Daleks and stop their actions. The only issue was that it would take the Doctor three days to finish while the Daleks would be arriving in twenty-two minutes.

They all rushed to work on something, getting the satellite ready for action while the Doctor continued his hopeless task. Wanda helped where she could with Jack on getting a force field up around the satellite. Everyone set up a plan of action for when the Daleks would finally arrive, deciding on fighting off the Daleks from the lower floors. The Doctor had Wanda and Rose stay up there with him as he worked on the delta wave as the rest of the party took off to begin preparing for battle.

Wanda stared sadly to them, knowing there was nothing she could do for them now. She only hoped, if there were some sort of afterlife in this universe, that they would find some peace there. She looked over as Jack came over to say goodbye, feeling her eyes wavering and tearing up. She knew he would be brought to life in the end (hopefully), but she still did not want him to go through such pain. Then, even being brought back into immortality seemed even worse than death to her. Living forever, that was not living. It was a walking death.

"It's been fun," Jack said brightly to them, smirking away. Though, they could see the last goodbye in his eyes. He knew where this day was leading for them all. "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that," Rose said quickly, in denial to what exactly was to happen to the people below. Rose turned, looking anxious as she stared almost pleadingly to Wanda. "Everything is going to turn all right, isn't it? The Doctor's going to do it and everyone's going to make it, right?" Wanda responded by giving Jack a strong hug, holding onto him tightly. He returned the hug, patting her back, knowing what the hug meant.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "But life for you is going to be rough for now on. Just remain strong and keep searching for the Doctor. And know that you will return to us one day. I promise." She pulled away and kept her gaze to the floor, hating that there was nothing she could do for him. Jack stared at her in puzzlement, not sure what to think of her comment.

Wanda walked away allowing him to say goodbye to the other two. Jack patted her back as he walked by, telling her goodbye as he ran off. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps before she allowed the stray tear to fall. She wiped away quickly, not wanting to be weak for Nine.

"Hey."

Wanda turned when she heard the Doctor call to her, seeing how he stared kindly to her.

"Don't put yourself down for something you can't control," he said. "It isn't your fault." He smiled, walking over to gently rub Wanda's shoulder. She glanced up briefly to him, still shyly staring down when feeling confused as to why Nine was being so kind to her. But she did like it. She was glad he no longer hated her. The Doctor patted her shoulder, understanding why she was still acting nervous. As well as why she was so upset by Jack's departure.

"He's going to be all right," said a smiling Rose, trying to reassure herself more than anything. But at the sorrowful stares she received from Wanda and the Doctor, her smile dropped. "Isn't he?"

Neither answered as they turned back to the wires and continued their work on the delta wave. They remained in silence for some time as they worked. Rose sat twiddling with a couple of wires for a moment before speaking up.

"Suppose . . .," she wondered aloud.

"What?" the Doctor questioned, not bothering to look up from his work. Wanda paused for a second; glancing over to the girl before continuing with her own section the Doctor had ordered her to work on. Doing as he had instructed. She felt tense, knowing what was about to happen.

"Nothing," Rose muttered.

"You said 'suppose,'" the Doctor stated, continuing to fiddle with some wires.

"No, I was just thinking," spoke Rose, deciding to voice her idea. "I mean, obviously, you can't, but . . . you got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline," answered the Doctor.

Rose frowned, feeling dejected that there was no way out of this situation. "Yeah, thought it would be something like that."

The Doctor continued his work, wondering about Rose. "There's another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We could leave, let history take its course. We got to Marbella in 1989."

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling at him. "Yeah, but you'd never do that. And even if you tried, I know Wanda here would never let you. I also know that if Third Wanda ever got ahold of you, you'd be feeling her might again." She laughed some when the Doctor rubbed sorely at his right cheek.

"True. And I wouldn't want that to happen ever again." They both laughed at this. Wanda stared at them curiously.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"Nothing," replied the Doctor.

"Spoilers," laughed Rose.

Wanda shook her head, but smiled at them. Glad they were getting along. She had been so worried that the Doctor had not grown attached to Rose as he had in the show. That time corrupted their relationship. Her worries especially doubled with the way future Doctors had been acting around her, and the whole . . . 'love' thing. But, everything seemed normal here. She smiled as she turned back around, finishing her work. Glad that the Doctor and Rose still loved each other. Wanda hoped this meant time had been changed and then the Doctor would no longer wish to be with her in the future. That River and Eleven will still have their happiness. She paused briefly in her work. She could only keep her fingers crossed on that.

"You could have asked though. To be taken away from here," the Doctor spoke up, finishing their conversation. He saw the way Rose blinked in surprise to that thought. He smiled lightly to her. "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good," Rose replied lightly, smiling some. He smiled back, finally understanding what Wanda had truly seen in the girl all this time. He felt a twinge of guilt for what he had said before, when he thought Wanda had . . . . Rose was another he had to apologize to, to make up for his mistakes. Though, sadly, he did not think they would last through the day for him to be able to. He would just have to make up for it another way, then.

The computer made a noise as the delta wave was starting to build. They rushed over to the main controls. The Doctor checked over the system, only to find there was not enough time. The delta wave would never reach the full potential he needed to be able to kill the Daleks. Not without killing everyone else. Including all the people of Earth. He hung his head, knowing there was no saving everyone here today. He could hear Rose talking behind him. He could feel Wanda watching him carefully. No, there were a few people he could save. And he knew, this was how he could make it up to them.

He shot his head back up, putting up the biggest fake grin he could manage.

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius!" he cried out in joy. He gave Rose a quick peck on the forehead, making her beam. "We can do it, if I use the TARDIS to cross my own timeline. Yes!" He rushed off to the TARDIS, opening the doors quickly. Rose rushed off with him while Wanda lingered behind some. She stared in fear to the ship, twisting her thumb around madly.

This was it. The moment had come. What would she choose? Stay with the Doctor? Or leave with Rose? Ensure the Doctor's life? Or Rose's instead?

She walked quickly towards the TARDIS. Her mind muddled as to what to do. Everything jumbled around inside her head. Everything was in a panic. A rather nasty headache started to form with a certain barrier shifting in concern. She reached the doors as the Doctor rushed out, leaving Rose in there, thinking she was holding down a lever to help him. He came to a stop before Wanda, keeping up that fake grin.

"Wanda, I need you to go in there and hold down the lever next to Rose," he said quickly. "It'll help stabilize the TARDIS." He hoped she would buy it. However, from the look in her eyes, he saw that she knew the truth behind his actions and words. She always did know.

"Doctor, I . . . I don't want—," she began to say before the Doctor grabbed a hold of her by her arms and spun them around. Making her back face the open TARDIS and his the station.

Wanda froze as she saw the look in his eye. The final and solemn goodbye. He continued to smile at her, though it was cheerless now. More desolate. He pulled her in slightly closer to him, but kept a good few inches of space between them. Her eyes widened as she looked into his sad ones. She had never noticed before now. Nine . . . had the most brilliant blue eyes.

"Wanda," he said quietly. He grinned gloomily. "I'm sorry." With that said, he pushed her into the TARDIS. She stumbled back, falling to the floor as the doors slammed shut at her feet. The TARDIS engine started before she could even register what happened. She shot up from the ground, throwing herself at the doors. Rose came rushing to the doors as well as they both began to slam their hands against them, trying to get them to open.

"Doctor, what have you done?!" Rose shouted at the doors.

"Doctor!" Wanda cried, unable to think of anything else besides wanting with all her hearts to stay with him. Even if it meant they both died, she wanted to be with him. It was selfish of her, she knew that. But her hearts would not stop screaming for him. "Doctor!"

"Doctor, let us out! Let us out!" Rose screamed at the doors. The girls pounded away madly as the TARDIS was sent into the Vortex. They heard as a voice came up behind them. The Doctor's voice.

"This is Emergency Program One," spoke the voice. They turned to see a hologram of the Doctor standing by the console. "Wanda, Rose, now, listen—this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing: we must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead, or about to die any second, with no chance of escape."

"No," gasped Rose. Wanda shook at the thought. They both rushed up to be closer to the hologram.

"And that's okay . . . hope it's a good death," continued on the hologram. "But, Rose, I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. And Wanda, I promised myself I would ensure the survival of the Time Lords, and that's what I'm doing through you." Wanda stared with eyes wavering at the hologram. All this time, she thought Nine did not consider her a Time Lord.

"The TARDIS is taking you home," the hologram said. "I know it isn't exactly home for you, Wanda. But I know how much Jackie and Rose love you so you'll be in good hands."

They both walked up to the hologram, standing on either side. The hologram went on as normal.

"And I bet you're both fussing and moaning now—typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. So, don't even bother trying to travel back, Wanda. You won't be able to. I have the TARDIS set to go on lock down as soon as it lands. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do . . . let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on, and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all . . . one thing. Have a good life. The both of you."

The hologram turned, facing Rose first with a grin.

"Have a fantastic life, Rose."

It then turned to Wanda, giving her a warm smile.

"And Wanda," it paused some as she stared at the Doctor's image. The holographic image of the Doctor seemed to hesitate. As if, when the Doctor had recorded this he was searching for the right words. He finally smiled, giving Wanda a very kind gaze. "Be magnificent."

They continued to watch as the image slowly faded. Rose refused to believe it. She ran to the console, pulling levers and pushing as many buttons as she could find. All the while screaming for the TARDIS to take them back. Wanda stood in a daze, staring off blankly to the spot where the hologram once been. To where the Doctor had said his final goodbye. She felt numb, unable to think about what had just occurred. She only knew that the Doctor was back in Satellite Five, alone and facing an army of Daleks, ready to make the decision to kill off every living thing on Earth to stop the rest of the universe to be destroyed by the fleet.

But she had promised him he would not have to be alone anymore. That she would be there for him when he needed someone to be with him. That he would never have to face a dreadful decision on his own, ever again. She had promised . . . and she was not about to break that promise. Not now, not ever. She straightened, staring to that spot determinedly. If the Doctor thought he could send them off, Rose Tyler, the human girl he was meant to love, and the Wanderer, one of the last Time Lords in existence, then he had another thing coming.

As soon as the TARDIS landed and went into lock down, Wanda turned on the spot and marched to the doors. Rose ran up behind her as the Time Lady opened the doors. They stared outside to see they were back in Powell Estate. Rose's flat could be seen from where they were standing. Rose rushed back to work with the controls again while Wanda stood at the doors, her mind racing like lightening to begin a plan of action.

Wanda knew she could not force the TARDIS to teach her to navigate the console. For one, the old girl was on lock down. Two, she would never do that anyway. Today was the reason why Sexy never taught Wanda how to pilot her. Wanda knew that now. The old girl had wanted Wanda to remain here where it was safe. Either that or, the old girl wanted to leave Wanda no choice but to allow the creation of Bad Wolf. That was unthinkable. She would have to be decisive upon another course of action.

The only logical choice in the end though, was indeed the creation of Bad Wolf. But . . . the timeline never said exactly _who_ had to become Bad Wolf. She knew the possibilities had always indicated that Rose _had_ to be Bad Wolf. However, there was also the possibility that Wanda had never been able to see any other option because it had involved her directly. Leaving the area blank to her since it involved her own timeline. She kept contemplating this as an image flashed by of Rose dying from the over powering Time Vortex. Dying right in Wanda's arms. Her hands fisted tightly. She would never allow that to happen. Not only would she hate and never forgive herself for putting Rose in danger, but she knew the Doctor would as well.

Wanda glanced up as she heard Mickey come running down the way towards the TARDIS. Perfect. He was step one in the plan. She stepped fully out of the TARDIS, allowing Rose out as well.

"I knew it," Mickey called out happily. "I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines, I thought, 'There's only one thing that makes a noise like that.'" He walked up smiling, then it dropped when he saw Wanda's blank face and Rose's crying one. "What is it?"

Rose walked up and hugged Mickey, crying into his shoulder. Wanda walked up swiftly and pulled them apart.

"No time. We need to get a move on if we're going to save the Doctor," she said curtly. She grabbed their arms and dragged them back down the street towards Rose's flat.

"But—but, Wanda, y-you heard th-he Doctor," Rose sniffled. "We-e can't go back. There's n-no way for us t-to get back. It's impossible." Wanda stopped abruptly and spun to face Rose, staring sternly at the girl.

"Rose Tyler, if there's one thing you've learn in travelling with the Doctor is that there is nothing in this universe that's impossible. Just a bit unlikely," Wanda said firmly. "If things were ever impossible, then there would be no madman with a box travelling around and bringing hope to all worlds all across the universe. Now, since there is such a madman with a box of impossibilities, we are going to go back there and save him."

"How?" Rose asked in puzzlement, but feeling hope to the determined look within the Time Lady's eyes.

"We are going to break into the TARDIS and _make_ her travel back," Wanda said powerfully. "Because, if there is one thing you know about me, Rose, is that I always keep my promises. I made a promise to the Doctor, and I'm damn sure not going to start breaking it now." She grabbed their arms again and marched them along.

"What do you want us to do?" Mickey asked quickly, ready to help. Not even questioning who exactly this new Wanda was. He figured he could always ask later.

"Step one was to acquire your assistance, Mickey," Wanda answered swiftly. "Step two: get Jackie."

XxXxXxXx

Mickey decided he had to try first. They hooked a large chain to his car, and he slammed on the gas. He tried with all his might to get the car to break the TARDIS console open, but no good. The chain merely broke in response to the fierce towing. It then took some convincing for Jackie on Rose's part, but the mother eventually found the heavy-duty recovery vehicle to give it a go. Wanda would have gone to that vehicle first, but she had no idea how the woman had received the transportation. Even the possibilities did not show her that specific information. Not that they would have anyway. Her mind was too jumbled into a panicked mess at the current moment for her to even think properly on anything other than her plan of action to save the Doctor.

So, Wanda watched on in anticipation while Rose cheered on Mickey. Jackie could be heard giving encouragement outside next to Mickey. Wanda and Rose both fixed their eyes to the console inside the TARDIS as the chain hauled it. Rose stayed close to the console, keeping herself firmly in place while Wanda stood ready for action close by the girl. Wanda was not foolish. She knew what the girl was planning. They both knew how dangerous it was to face the power of the TARDIS's heart head-on. Rose merely thought she could place herself in that dangerous path before Wanda could. Rose wanted to keep Wanda safe as a way to pay the Time Lady back from saving her from the Daleks' transmit. Well, Rose had another thing coming if she thought Wanda would ever allow any harm come to her.

Wanda planned to push her out of the way once the console opened. She would take the full force of the Time Vortex in the girl's place. This would ensure the survival of both the Doctor and Rose while they could allow Wanda's body to burn up in its power. This way Nine would not have to sacrifice himself in saving Wanda. It would not change much in the Doctor's timeline. Ten would make an appearance soon enough and things would continue on as normal. Things could move on. Rose could live on and be with her Doctor. As the Doctor could be with his Rose. Just as it should be. Just as it would be. Wanda was determined to see to that.

Wanda heard the console begin to creak. She tensed, knowing it was almost time. It had taken longer than expected, but that was the timeline. Always the unexpected. Wanda began to shift forward, going to move Rose out of the way. Just before she reached out to Rose, the voice burst into her mind.

_Stop! _

Wanda froze, her eye widening in fright. She remained stiff as she heard the echo of that voice ringing through her mind. The very same voice she had heard on the _S.S. Pentallian_.

Bad Wolf.

Why was her voice ringing out to Wanda? Was it some sort of premonition? Wanda shook her head quickly, forcing her thoughts back to continue with her task at hand. She needed to concentration before the Time Vortex was exposed and affected Rose. She started forward again.

_I said stop!_ shouted Bad Wolf. Wanda stopped again, feeling her hearts pound away in fright. _You can't be the one to become me. It has to be Rose Tyler. It must always be her._ Wanda felt her eyes tighten. Bad Wolf or not, she had no idea what lay at stake here.

_Rose is in danger. _Wanda said sternly._ There is a possibility of her dying today._

_Then, so be it. Either way, I am born._ Bad Wolf replied easily, dismissing to the dangers that lie ahead for Rose. Wanda felt outraged.

_Are you telling me you don't care for Rose's safety whatsoever?!_ Wanda shouted at the entity.

_None. The girl's life is meaningless to me. My concern today is only for my creation to go smoothly, and for helping Alpha._

Wanda blinked in confusion. _Alpha? What's Alpha?_

_I do believe the term to be . . . spoilers? _

Wanda gritted her teeth slightly._ Whatever. You may not care about Rose, but _I _do. I am not letting her get killed today nor ever. _Wanda reached for Rose again, hearing the console creak once more.

_I command you to cease! You have no idea what is at stake here! You must not become me!_

Wanda froze again, feeling some uncertainty come over her. _Why? Is it because I will not be able to handle the Time Vortex myself? Because I'm a Time Lord that I might become a vengeful god as Ten once said? _

The idea had not really crossed her mind until then. What if, it really had to be Rose? She was the most human of humans after all. The best of humanity. Wanda could never hold up to the wonderful light that Rose had. Wanda might become corrupt by the Time Vortex and lose control of the powers. She might die on the spot upon seeing the heart of the TARDIS. Or even kill everyone around her. Then, where would that leave the Doctor or Rose if that was to happen? The idea sent a shiver down Wanda's spine.

_On the contrary._ said Bad Wolf._ You would be able to handle the Vortex very successfully. With much more fluidity than the girl ever could. To an extent, at least._

_Then, why must it be her? _Wanda asked, frowning heavily. _Why . . . why must she die?_

_There is not an exact case of her imminent demise. Only a ninety-nine percent probability._

Wanda's eyes narrowed some. _Oh, that's assuring. One percent of her living and the rest death? I don't think so._

_My, my. Young Wanda using sarcasm? That is delightful. _

Wanda could hear Bad Wolf laughing some. This only made Wanda feel even angrier at the entity. _It doesn't matter. You can't stop me. I'm not taking any chances of Rose being destroyed. _

_This is a fixed point in time. There is nothing you can do. _

_Watch me. Time can be rewritten, and I'm rewriting it now. _

_You have no say in the matter. She won't let you. She's even more protective of you than even I._

Wanda ignored the last words, moving Rose out of the way as the console got ready to burst.

"Wanda?! What are you doing?!" Rose shouted, trying to move back in front. Wanda kept her at bay. Keeping her eyes fixed to the console.

She waited for it to open. And waited. But the creaking had stopped. It refused to budge. Wanda's eyes widened as she stared to the controls. The TARDIS . . . had never been refusing to open in the first place. Sexy had been merely waiting until the time here would match to that of where the Doctor was. She had planned to open on her own the moment that happened. But . . . she would also never open unless . . . it was Rose Tyler standing there, waiting for the Vortex.

"No," Wanda whispered. She reached up and placed her hands on the console. "Please, no."

"Wanda? What's going on?" Rose asked her, confused as to what the chestnut girl was doing. Wanda shook as she stared to the console.

"Please," she begged the TARDIS, staring up to the time rotor. "Please, don't let it be her." Wand began to cry. "I only see her death. Only death. I never see the outcome I saw from the show. Never. Please, just use me instead. I know I'm not the best of humanity but . . . but . . ."

"Wanda?"

Wanda turned, staring to the shocked Rose. Wanda looked back to the TARDIS, her gazing saddening. "She planned it to be you all along, you know. Rose Tyler: Defender of Earth. It was you she wanted all along, all this time."

Rose shook her head, completely perplexed as to what Wanda was talking about. "Who? Who wanted me?"

"But she also knew what it might do to you. She knew the choices . . . and she chose." Wanda leaned on the console, pleading with the TARDIS. "Please. Please, tell me she lives. Let her live. I can't . . . I can't stand to lose her. To lose anyone. Please let her be okay in the end! Don't let her die!" The TARDIS hummed. The first noise she had made since arriving back to Earth. It was a sad hum. A regretful and guilty hum.

Wanda bowed her head in defeat, knowing the choice had been long made. She had no means to stopping it, even if she wanted to. She only prayed that none of the possibilities were true and her universe's show came through of how things would turn out. It had in the past. Hopefully, it would for this day, too. Time could be rewritten, and Wanda did not want Rose Tyler to be rewritten out of her life. Out of the Doctor's life. Not ever.

Wanda stepped back and out of the way. Rose stepped forward, sending her a confused look. Wanda kept her eyes closed tightly as the console burst open and Rose turned to stare into the heart of the TARDIS. The Time Vortex going straight into the girl's eyes. The engines started up and the doors slammed shut. Wanda could feel the TARDIS flying through the Vortex and back to rescue the Doctor.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Bad Wolf standing before her. No longer the human Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf smirked some, her eyes glowing golden.

"Glad you listened to me," she said lightly.

"I'm not," Wanda whispered, backing away from the entity. "I had always thought Bad Wolf was Rose. Or just . . . another consciousness of Rose."

"I was never apart of Rose's consciousness," Bad Wolf explained. "I, am the entity created by the Vortex into this human body of Rose Tyler. We are separate, yet same. I am in control of this body currently. The human has been pushed aside for my control."

"Then . . . Rose really has died," Wanda whispered. She grabbed her hands, holding them close to her chest as she felt her hearts weeping to that thought. The thought of her best friend being no more.

Bad Wolf sent the Time Lady a look of pity. "Not yet. But soon if I am not released from her." Bad Wolf walked up, smiling in reassurance to Wanda. "But . . . I do not think this will happen. I truly believe the Doctor cares enough to save her."

Wanda stared to the entity with wavering and tearful eyes. "Then, why do I only see her death?"

Bad Wolf tilted her head, studying Wanda carefully. "Things are . . . muddled within your mind. The true potential of the timelines are not quite open for you yet. It would only create chaos if they were." She paused for a moment. "And not only that, but past events are clouding your judgment here. You see another dying rather than Rose. The falsities of the possibilities."

Wanda stared at her, confused by her words. "What do you mean?"

Bad Wolf hesitated, seeming conflicted as to what to say. "What I mean is, there were past events to which your mind is replaying. To which are mixing together with the true possibilities, making it so that you see a mixture of past and future. Then again, I always get those mixed up anyway, so I don't blame you for being confused as well." Bad Wolf chuckled merrily, but stopped immediately when seeing how scared Wanda still seemed to be. The entity stared at Wanda in concern and paused in thought. "Perhaps . . . the possibilities of which you have been seeing are creations of your fear. Your mind created them because that is what it thought or assumed it would see."

Wanda still felt bewildered as to how that could possibly be, but she did not question the entity any further. Then she realized a strange feeling within her. A feeling of being . . . oddly relaxed around the entity. She should be terrified. The power of the Time Vortex was a dangerous and unstable thing. But yet, she felt . . . peaceful and at home next to Bad Wolf. At the same time, Wanda knew this was wrong for her to feel. No one should feel comfortable with the Time Vortex. She shook the feeling off and continued her questioning.

"Why did it have to be Rose?" Wanda asked quietly.

"There would have been terrible consequences otherwise," answered Bad Wolf.

"Is it because of Gallifrey?" Wanda questioned her carefully.

Bad Wolf gave a playful grin. "Oh, much more than that."

Wanda stared at her, observing her closely. "What do you mean?"

"I stopped the Universe's Weapon from activating."

Wanda blinked, confused by her words. "What weapon?"

"All in due time, Wanderer." Bad Wolf walked up and patted her arm playfully. "For now, just know that you are doing the right thing."

Wanda furrowed her brows, unsure what exactly to make of the entity. "You're much different than the Bad Wolf from the show."

Bad Wolf gazed turned from playful to serious, staring solemnly at Wanda. "A show is nothing more than a staged viewing to entertain its viewer. A lot of things had to be changed to not upset said viewer." Wanda blinked some, while Bad Wolf patted her arm again. This time, much more serious in her tone and demeanour. "Now, I must play the part of an innocent Rose Tyler coming to save the day. The Doctor must not know of the truth to my existence until the Day of Sorrow. And if you play your own part right today, Wanderer, you might just save your dear Rose yet."

Bad Wolf went to step towards the TARDIS doors, but stopped short. She turned back to Wanda, giving the Time Lady a warm hug.

"Be careful, Wanderer. Not just for today, but for those to come," whispered the entity. "And know this: When you need me, I am there." Bad Wolf pulled back, smiling kindly. Wanda could only stare at the entity, feeling at a loss of what to say.

They felt the TARDIS land, arriving to save the Doctor. Wanda backed away from Bad Wolf, allowing the entity to step out first. The entity did just as she said she would. She acted out to be Rose in charge, killing off all of the Daleks. Just in the same manner as Wanda had watched in the show. It was hard for her to even focus on what was being said or what actions the entity was doing. Wanda mostly watched in a daze, unable to fully grasp what happened only moments ago in the TARDIS.

Had this been the same thing within her show? Had the real Bad Wolf also held this cunning plan for Rose all along? Had nothing Wanda watched been real during this point in time? No answers seemed to come to Wanda as she felt so stunned by the current events. Finally, her focus came back to her as she shook herself out of her daze. She watched as Bad Wolf lowered her hands, finished in bringing the Daleks to their demise and life to Jack somewhere distantly within the station. Turning her attention away from the entity, Wanda saw the Doctor sitting on the floor a few feet from them, looking on just as dazed and awed as she herself felt. She hurriedly walked over to the Time Lord.

"Why are you here?" he asked her quickly. "I sent you back. You should have stayed there."

"We had to save you," Wanda answered him gently. She crouched down next to him and went to touch his arm. But the Doctor jerked away from her in anger. He stood up, glaring down at her.

"But at the cost of Rose?!" he shouted. He pointed over to the blonde girl as she continued to stare blankly at them both with her glowing golden eyes. "It's the Time Vortex inside of her! It's killing her!" Wanda stood up as well, gripping and twisting her hands around tightly as she stared pleading to the Doctor.

"I tried to stop it. But I had to let it happen," Wanda explained to him. "The TARDIS wouldn't let me—."

"You knowingly let her do this?!" The Doctor stared at her in horror, unbelieving to the Wanda who stood before him. All this time, he had thought she had cared for Rose. How she would do anything for the girl. To never let harm befall on her precious friend. But now . . . he saw the truth. "All this time, you kept saying how important she was. How much you cared for her. But you only had her around for this?! You set her up for slaughter!"

"No! It wasn't like that at all!" Wanda felt her tears leaking down her face. The idea that she had set Rose up for slaughter; it hurt her hearts at the very idea. But it was true. All this time, she never did a thing to really stop it. She could have fought harder. She could have begged more. She could have warned the Doctor. But she caved in, in the end, and allowed it to happen.

"That's what it looks like to me," growled the Doctor.

"It was a fixed point in time. There was nothing I could have done," Wanda replied, shaking her head fiercely. Hating herself more than anything. "It had to be Rose. I don't even understand it myself. But it had to be her."

"Why? Why did it have to be her? Why is her death a fixed point in time?" the Doctor asked severely.

Wanda looked at him in horror. "No! She isn't supposed to die! You can't let her die!"

"That's not what it looks like to me. Looks to me like she's going to burn up. Burn up because you let it happen."

"No! Please, you can't let that happen!" Wanda reached for him, begging to him. He only yanked back from her hands, glaring at her. Wanda shook even more, seeing the set fury of the Doctor. "You have to save her!"

The Doctor crossed his arms, glaring harshly at Wanda. "Tell me why it's a fixed point in time, then."

"I can't." Wanda cried, tears pilling down her face.

"That's what it always comes down to. Spoilers. Well, this time I'd really like to know. Seizures or not, you tell me. Because I'd really like to know why the Wanderer would ever be willing to kill her friend."

Wanda could hear Rose calling out to them. Crying as she felt the power burning her up. Wanda whipped her head over, seeing her friend within those glowing eyes. She hurriedly looked back to the Doctor. "Please, it's killing her! You have to save her!"

The Doctor jerked his head in the direction of Rose. "Why don't you save her, then? If she's that important to you, you save her."

Wanda shook her head sadly. "I don't know if I can. I don't even think she'll let me."

The Doctor raised a brow to that. "Who won't let you?"

Wanda shook her head once more. "I can't tell you. Just, please, save her." She stared at him with pleading eyes, ready to get down on her knees and beg. She did not wish for Nine to use up his life and regenerate, but . . . she did not wish for Rose to die, either. And Wanda was certain the way Bad Wolf acted, and from some of the things of which had been said, the entity would not allow Wanda to be the one to give up her life to save Rose.

The Doctor set a hard gaze at Wanda. "Why?"

"Please."

"Tell me why?"

"Please!"

"Why should I?"

"Because of Gallifrey!" They both froze to what Wanda shouted. The Doctor stared on in shock as Wanda continued to look at him with pleading eyes. "Because of what Rose did for Gallifrey."

"What . . . what did she do for Gallifrey?" The Doctor looked at her, stunned by what she had said. He was breathless and lightheaded to the very name of his lost planet.

Wanda shook her head quickly. "I _can't_ tell you."

"Doctor. Wanda. Please. It hurts," Rose called out to them. Wanda shivered, reaching forward quickly before he could pull back again, grabbing onto his hands. She felt the warmth and white light picking up. She had to act fast.

"Please, Doctor! Save her!" she cried. She begged. "Please, save Rose! Save Rose!" The white light made her unable to see his shocked face any longer. But she continued to plea.

"Save Rose! Save Rose! Save Rose!"

XxXxXxXx

So, did everyone see that coming? Was it good? Bad? Please, let me know what you think in a review. :)

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: Here's Bad Wolf. I hope you liked her. And the chapter, too. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Did this chapter surprise you as well? I hope it was a nice surprise if it did. :) I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. I hope you will like part two and three in the future. :D

**Jesuslovesmarina**: lol Sorry for the freak out. Yep, she finally did change at least one thing. But as you can see, not everything. And for good reasons why, too. Some things just can never be changed. Also, I never really thought of that before, didn't even dawn on me that it goes with my username. lol It's mostly a nickname for Third Wanda for a special reason. You'll see why later when Wanda and Jack meet for the 'first' time. I'm glad you enjoy the little name he gave her. :)

**Kayla**: Only one to go now. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will like the ending. :)

**RuthlessNReckless**: I agree. :) I'm glad you don't mind the wait. Thanks for the review. :)

**jasmine1810**: I'm so glad that you enjoy the story so much. :) And that you like Wanda, too. :) I hope you will like her second incarnation as well. And that you will continue to enjoy the story into part two and three. Thanks for the lovely review.

**anonymous**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for the review. :)

**Fireball221B**: Hello! :D Aww, thank you so much. I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :) I really hope you will enjoy the next part to come. :)

**Sah**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. :) And thank you so, so much for taking the time to leave reviews. I always enjoy seeing reviews from recurring readers. :D And I'm so happy that you've stuck around for the story and that the story gives you joy. :) Oh, and tell your sister she is completely welcome to join the story. I really hope she enjoys the story if she ever gets the time to read it. :D

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: Well, I hope this chapter answered all of your questions. :) Thanks for the review! :D

That's all for now! :) Thank you all for the lovely words and support. :) Everyone go out and have an amazing day! :D

~Tinker~


	36. Ch 36: A Changed Wanda

Hello, readers. :)

Well, this is it. We've reached the end of part one of the story. It's been really great! :D I just want to say thank you all so much for the support you have given this story. You have no idea how much it means to me to see so many people enjoying the story. For in the end, that's my goal: To bring joy to others through my writing. I truly hope I have succeed in this goal with this story. :) I know it's not the greatest or most perfect story, but then again nothing is truly perfect in the end. As long as it brings you happiness, that is all that matters. :)

But, hey, let's not be sad about it, because there is still more to come! :D Another two parts to go until the _very_ end. So, I hope to see all of you in the next part. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 36: A Changed Wanda

"Save Rose! Save Rose!"

Wanda continued to cry these words. She kept her eyes closed tightly, refusing to believe she had left her friend there to die. Refusing to believe that the Doctor had not saved Rose. Wanda only hoped she were still there. There to convince the Doctor to save Rose. Wanda felt horrible that she could not do it herself. But the images kept flashing through. Images that it must be the Doctor to be the one to do it. She knew these were not the possibilities. They were images coming from Bad Wolf. Or possibly the TARDIS. Or even from both. They would have never let Wanda be the one to take the Time Vortex out of Rose. Nine's regeneration was a much as a fixed point in time as Rose becoming Bad Wolf.

"Wanda?! Wanda, calm down. It's all right. You're safe."

No, no one's safe. Did they not understand? No one was safe as long as Wanda was so willing to just let her friend die like that. Did they not see? She truly was a killer if she had let Rose die. And Wanda was going to kill again if someone did not put a stop to her. She would only kill again. Who would be next? Clara? Amy? Rory? River? Donna? Martha? The Doctor?

"Wanda!"

SLAP!

Wanda's head whipped to the side, ceasing her screams. She stared around in a daze as the room around her came into view. It seemed to be an underground bunk of sorts. Large medical machines scattered around, and an assortment of weapons scattered around here and there. She also saw strange humanoids. Their heads were that of fish with a green liquid tube attached to their mouths. All wore black, military uniforms. They stared at Wanda cautiously as she gazed around.

She snapped her head back to see Martha standing before her. She had been the one to call out to Wanda and slap her. Martha stared at her with worry, looking anxious by Wanda's behavior.

"Sorry about the slap. But it was the only thing I could think of," said Martha. Wanda blinked at the girl, and then jerked away from her.

"Stay away from me! I'll only kill you, too!" Wanda shouted in fright. She backed up quickly, going into a corner. She slid down; hiding her face within her pulled up her knees and covered her head with her hands. She cried as she thought about Rose. She had really changed time in the end. She had killed off Rose forever. Oh, poor Jackie and Mickey. They would be heartbroken. Poor Doctor. Because of her, he lost the girl he was meant to love.

Martha stared in shock to her friend. She had never seen Young Wanda in such a state before. Maybe older Wandas, but never this one. The Hath around her began pointing their weapons at the crying girl.

"No! Wait!" Martha called out quickly, stopping their actions by hold up her hands and standing in front of them. "She's my friend. She doesn't mean you harm. She's just . . . a little upset over something. I'll talk to her." The Hath lowered their weapons, nodding for her to do so. Martha quickly walked over and crouched by Wanda's side. "Wanda? What happened?"

"I killed her," Wanda cried.

"Killed who?"

Wanda lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "Rose. I killed Rose. I'd let her die."

Martha blinked in confusion. "Rose's dead? Since when?"

Wanda rubbed at her tears, trying to get herself back into her right mind. She stared up at Martha, suddenly hopeful for Rose's fate. "Do you know what happened to Rose?"

"Last time I heard, she was lost to another universe."

"Oh, thank god!" Wanda cried in relief, hugging Martha tightly. "I mean, not thank god that's she's lost, just . . . thank god she's all right. Oh, thank god." Wanda began to cry some more, holding Martha as she shook.

Martha patted the girl's back gently, still feeling anxious about her friend's mental state. "Are you all right, Wanda? What happened to make you so upset?"

Wanda sighed, letting herself relax. "It's nothing. Nothing. I just . . . had a run in with Bad Wolf."

"What's Bad Wolf?"

Wanda only shook her head in response, letting go of Martha to stand up to really take in where exactly she was. Wanda saw the Hath standing around, seeming wary of her presence. She knew she would be too if some random girl suddenly appeared, screaming her head off. She felt slightly embarrassed for acting in such a way. But still . . . the idea of her letting Rose take in the Time Vortex still haunted her. She had willingly let her friend's life be in jeopardy and for what? Because Bad Wolf and the TARDIS told her to?

Wanda sighed heavily, letting her mind settle some so she could think straight. Bad Wolf had been right; it had been muddled towards the end there. Everything had been bombarding her all at once. Her overextended emotions, memories, and the massive amount of possibilities running through her head. She was surprised she had even managed to think straight with everything jumbled and spinning into a mess within her mind. It also did not help matters that she had exceed her limit of delving into the possibilities for this day. She had always only been able to go into at least three times a day. Depending how long she stayed within them, sometimes she could manage four. She had never tried any more than that. It had always hurt too much to try any farther. Just as it hurt now.

Her whole body ached in severe pain and her mind would not stop throbbing. She felt ready to pass out at any second. But, she would press on. She had to be here for Martha. Wanda had failed to be there for one friend already. She was not about to fail another.

"So, where are we?" Wanda asked Martha. She knew that she _should_ know this. But her mind did not seem to want to function correctly at the moment.

"I think we're in some kind of military war camp. Or something like that," Martha explained. "The Doctor accidently brought us here. Ran into some kind of fight between a group of humans and these guys. I think they're called the Hath."

"Right," Wanda muttered quietly, slowly putting the pieces together. Her mind started producing the correct memories.

She was in the colony of the humans and the Hath. Where each side was fighting a war over a power struggle for the Source. The Doctor and Donna were separated with the humans, while she and Martha were with the Hath. This meant this was the episode of which Jenny, the cloned daughter of the Doctor, had been created. Wanda felt slightly excited for this. She had always wanted to meet Jenny. The young girl had been amazing on the show. One of Wanda's favorite characters. Though . . . she felt as if she had only seen Jenny briefly. But, she could not remember why. Maybe Jenny had not been a recurring character? It was hard for Wanda to tell, her mind was not giving her all the information she needed.

"Okay, then I know where we are," said Wanda. She walked over to the Hath, giving them a kind smile. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all. I didn't mean to frighten you by my sudden appearance. I hope all is forgiven." The Hath's breathing tubes bubbled some as they nodded their heads. They seem to think since she was a friend of Martha's, then she could be trustworthy.

Martha walked over with Wanda as the Hath brought them over to a holographic map. They could see the layout of the colony and its connecting tunnels. Each of the main location of the colonies could be seen located on the map. The base for the Hath, and base for the humans. One of the Hath, seeming to be a commander of sorts, began walking around them as he gurgled away. Apparently, he was explaining to them exactly what the map meant and what their story was in the war. Martha nodded some absently, pretending to listen and understand what the Hath was saying.

"Right," she said slowly, glancing around in confusion as the Hath got done explaining. "So, we're here?" She pointed to the location on the map. The Hath kind of glanced around to each other. Martha stared around curiously to their reaction.

"Actually, I think we're here," Wanda corrected the woman, pointing to another spot. The Hath nodded, indicating that she had gotten it. Wanda smiled some at them, pulling out her sonic screwdriver as she stared at the map. She remembered this part. "But you guys actually don't have the full map. If I may?"

She held up the sonic for permission. They nodded, giving her the go ahead. She pointed the screwdriver to the base of the hologram, making the machine whirl. The hologram changed to show a much larger map with a vast collection of complex tunnels systems scattered around the colonies. The Hath gurgled in excitement upon seeing the new map. They suddenly began to raise their weapons in the air, seeming to cheer. Martha stared around in shock as Wanda continued to stare at the map with a smile, feeling somewhat pleased in beating the Doctor to uncovering the suppressed information within the hologram. She wished she could have seen the look on his face. Then, her smiled dropped slowly as she continued to stare at the map.

That is, of course, if he still wanted to see her. She very much doubted he would still want her around after what she had allowed to happen. Yes, Rose survived in the end. But would the Doctor ever forgive her for putting Rose through such a thing? Wanda doubted it. She could hardly forgive herself.

"I think you just started a war, Wanda," said Martha.

"No, I am merely ending it," Wanda replied. She closed her eyes, trying to remain focused as her head throbbed even worse. Boy was she tired. She could hardly even keep her eyes open.

"Wanda," Martha said to her quickly. Wanda snapped her eyes open again to see she had fallen against Martha. Wanda quickly moved away, blushing in embarrassment to her lack of control.

"Sorry. I'm just kind of out of it at the moment," Wanda hurriedly explained, feeling herself become very dizzy. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Martha said sternly. She steered the Time Lady over to a nearby cot, forcing her to sit down. "Lie down here and get some rest."

"But . . .," Wanda tried to protest.

Martha waved a finger strictly. "No 'buts' about it. Doctor's orders."

Wanda snorted lightly, smiling in affection to the doctor. "Fine. You're the doctor." Martha smiled, patting Wanda's shoulder as the Time Lady laid down. She watched as Martha walked back over to the Hath. Wanda slowly closed her eyes, letting her mind begin to relax enough to think.

Now, she could finally think.

Everything had happened so fast back where she had come from. Everything rushed so quickly towards the end. The revelation of Bad Wolf being a completely conscious entity. The realization that Rose becoming Bad Wolf played a huge key to Gallifrey. That becoming Bad Wolf was a fixed point in time for Rose. Though, that last part Wanda believed to have been a lie. She did not feel it to be a fixed point in time. If it truly had been, then she would have seen no changes for it as she had with Pompeii. Bad Wolf and the TARDIS must have passed it off as a fixed time so Wanda would go along with their plans. And she had fallen for it.

The idea of Bad Wolf being a completely separate and conscious entity boggled her mind. How was it even possible? Why was it possible? And what exactly did Bad Wolf mean by everything she had said? All only confused Wanda more. She even half wondered if none of it had actually happened and it had been nothing more than a dream. But her tired body spoke otherwise.

Then, there was the mystery to Gallifrey. Wanda did not know how or why Rose, or rather Bad Wolf, played such a major role to the Doctor's home planet. Wanda never saw the full image, most of which was fuzzy to her. The only thing she knew was she saw Bad Wolf there, smiling away on top of the Moment. And somehow, this ensured the safety of Gallifrey. It only frustrated Wanda in not knowing, but she knew the answers would come to her eventually. They always did in the end. She only hoped, with all her hearts, that everything will turn out fine in the end. For everyone.

Wanda let out a sigh of breath, allowing her mind to drift off into nothing. Letting her body finally fall into the rest it desperately needed.

Martha glanced over to see Wanda fast asleep. The Time Lady really had been exhausted. She wondered what the girl could have possibly been through to have put her in such a state. Martha jumped slightly when her mobile began to ring. Quickly grabbing it from her pocket, she held it up to her ear.

"Doctor?" she spoke into the mobile.

"Martha! You're alive!" she heard the Doctor cry happily on the other end.

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice," Martha replied back just as cheerfully. "Are you all right?"

"I'm with Donna. We're fine," responded the Doctor. "What about you?"

"And Jenny. She's fine, too," Martha could hear the muffled voice of Donna.

"Yes. Right. And . . . and Jenny. That's the . . . the woman from the machine, the soldier . . . my daughter, expect she isn't. She's . . . she's . . . Anyway, where are you?"

Martha could hear how nervous and conflicted the Doctor sounded to the idea of being a father and suddenly having a daughter. She would not blame him for that. She probably would be too if she suddenly learned she had a child arriving on the way. Or, well, in Jenny's case, already arrived.

"I'm in the Hath camp. I'm okay," Martha responded. She glanced worriedly over to the sleeping form of Wanda. "But I don't think Wanda is."

"Hang on, Wanda? She's there with you?" asked the Doctor.

"Wanda? What's she doing there?" Martha heard Donna ask over the line.

"Wanda? Is that the woman you were talking about, Donna?" she heard another voice ask in excitement. She figured that was Jenny. "Is that my mum?"

"She is no mother to you," the Doctor said harshly. Martha heard a slap and the Doctor shouting 'ow!'

"Oh, shut up, Spaceman," Donna scolded him. Martha heard the Doctor grumble some before speaking again.

"What's wrong with Wanda?" the Doctor asked.

"She appeared as she usually does. But when she arrived . . . she wouldn't stop screaming," Martha said nervously. She heard a sharp intake of breath from the Doctor.

"Which Wanda is it, Martha?" he asked hurriedly, sounding anxious.

"First."

"Was she saying 'I remember'?"

"No. She just kept screaming 'save Rose', then later said something about . . . 'Bad Wolf.'" She heard a heavy sigh come from him. Though, it almost sounded like a sigh of relief as well. She, herself, felt relieved, too. She knew what the Doctor was thinking of what might have been wrong with Wanda. She knew what remembering meant for the Time Lady.

"I know what's wrong. Can you put her on?" the Doctor asked, still sounding greatly concerned about his Wanderer.

Martha glanced over to Wanda, seeing how the girl breathed in and out evenly, looking peaceful in her sleep. "No. I had to put her to rest. She was about ready to pass out when she arrived."

"Hmm. I'll just have to talk with her after this is all over. Anyway, what's going on your end? What are the Hath doing?"

Martha gazed around, watching how the Hath gathered up guns and were marching out into the rest of the compound, ready to storm through the tunnels to their destination. "The Hath are all marching off to some place that Wanda made appear on this map thing."

"Oh? That was her, was it?" The Doctor sounded impressed. "Ha! She beat me to it. Anyway, the same is going on our end. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Just stay where you are. If you're safe there, don't move. Especially if Wanda is in a bad state. Do you hear?" The Doctor sounded stern, ready to be strict in his decision if need be.

Martha opened her mouth to argue when the line went dead. She looked at her mobile to see the battery had died. She huffed in annoyance. She quickly went over to the one Hath she had helped relocate his shoulder earlier. Peck, is what she believed his name was. She asked him if he could charge her mobile up again. She needed to talk with the Doctor again and figure out what exactly Wanda and she could do to help. Peck continued to work on the map, showing her how there was even more to the map than originally thought. The whole map laid out in three-dimensions. Closely examining the map, she saw how the best option she had was to go up on the surface and reach the location first before the armies did. She explained this plan to Peck, only to be shown how there was radiation on the surface. Though, as long as she was not out there too long she would be fine.

"So, is that our plan of action?"

Martha turned to see Wanda standing behind them. She looked slightly less ready to faint, but still appeared very exhausted.

"That's _my_ plan. You'll be staying here where it's safe. Doctor's orders," Martha told her firmly.

"That your doctorate expertise speaking, or the Doctor's?" Wanda asked her, raising a brow.

"Both," replied Martha.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm fine now. Really."

Martha crossed her arms sternly. "Yeah, well, I don't want to take the chance of you getting hurt. The Doctor would have my head if anything happened to you."

"Oh, don't worry about him. I doubt very much he would care about this version of me at the current moment." Wanda waved her off, dismissing any protests Martha tried to put up.

Wanda walked off while Martha and Peck followed behind. They came up to a far off pathway of metal stairs leading towards the surface. Both Wanda and Martha made their way to the surface as Peck hesitated behind them. But, eventually, he tagged along as well after they had already pushed their way through a hatch.

The surface was very barren, with only a waste land around them. No signs of life anywhere. The whole planet had strong, cold winds gusting through as they walked across the surface. The sky was black with thick dark clouds. Three dim suns could be seen, but none gave enough light onto the landscape for the trio to see well. Wanda could hardly imagine the planet being anything more than this devastated land. Could the Source really change all of this? She wondered what it would look like after the terraforming took hold. She tried picturing it in her mind, a beautiful landscape filled with life. It was hard seeing else besides what dead earth which lay before her.

Wanda was lost in her ponderings when it happened. She heard Martha screaming behind her, yelling out for help. Wanda spun around to see Martha falling down a rocky hill, straight into a pool of quicksand.

"Martha!" Wanda screamed for her friend. She slid down the slope to the girl, coming up beside the edge of the sandy pool. She stretched out as far as she could to reach her. "Martha! Martha, reach! Reach for me! Come on!"

"I can't! You're too far away!" cried Martha. The girl began to sink into the sand, almost up to her chin. Wanda stood up, getting ready to jump in after her friend when Peck rushed in before her. He pushed Martha into Wanda's open arms, moving her to safety. Both girls cried out as they watched the sand take hold of Peck and pull him down. Martha cried into Wanda's shoulder after seeing the death of their friend.

Wanda stared in horror to the spot where the Hath had once been. She had forgotten all about Martha's fall. Wanda had been too stupid and ignorant. Just like all the other times. She could have stopped this from happening. She could have stopped his death. Just as she could have stopped all those others. A brief flash, a quick image of the little girl from Pompeii went through her mind as she stared to the quicksand. Her grip tightened around Martha and her eyes hardened as she felt something snap within her.

Things live, things die. That is what Wanda had told others. That's what she had been telling herself. An easy way of dismissing the deaths and moving on. Giving her an excuse not to act and dwell on deaths. All this time, she could have acted instead of believing there was nothing she could have done. The ones she had believed to be doomed from the start and never questioning a thing. She had believed nothing could be done since her disaster with Jabe. Wanda believed she never had the power to changing deaths. But she did once, with Jex. It worked then. It could work again. She was not foolish. She knew she could never save everyone. But there were those few who she could have saved. Who she can save.

No longer would Wanda take things laying down when it came to the people she could save. No longer would she believe she had no authority or power to save them. No longer would she idly stand by, watch and allow them to suffer because of her lack of self-confidence. No longer would she allow others to stand in her way in protecting those that she could. She was a Time Lord. She had the possibilities. She had been placed in this universe for a goal. She had been transformed from measly human to powerful being for a purpose. She had been given this gift for a reason. And she would use her gifts, her abilities, from this day forward. Starting today, she would protect everyone she could, especially her most precious people. Or, by god, she would die trying.

Wanda stood up with Martha, keeping a firm grip on her friend as they continued their journey. Wanda kept her eyes focused forward as they marched on. They finally came to the outer expanse of the colony building. The door opened up for them, allowing them to get out of the harsh environment and into safety.

"What now?" Martha asked her. Wanda could hear how upset the doctor still was about Peck's death, but Martha had pushed onward. Just as they always have to.

"This way," Wanda said curtly, moving them along. She kept her eyes focused firmly in front of them, feeling a great wave of determination course through her. But it drained right out of her once she saw the Doctor and the others come around a corner in from of her and Martha. Wanda felt only dread at the sight of him. Her determined demeanour diminished quickly as she felt herself recede back into her shell, fearing on what the Doctor will say or think of her being there. Martha rushed forward throwing her arms around the Time Lord happily.

They both hugged each other with a laugh. Martha went to move on to give Donna a hug while the Doctor smiled at the chestnut girl. Wanda felt her eyes waver as she stared to him.

"Doctor," she breathed quietly. She felt her eyes prick with tears. She quickly looked down to the floor. She heard the Doctor walk forward swiftly. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to shake. She did not deserve his compassion. She did not deserve anything but for him to yell and hate her.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered as she shook in his arms. She hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she whispered over and over. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I only wanted Rose to be safe. I never wanted her to be hurt."

"I know. It's all right," the Doctor hushed her gently. He moved them back so he could stare at her. He cupped her face gently. "I understand now that there was nothing you could have done."

Wanda shook her head. "There was everything in the world I could have done. I just didn't think I could do it."

The Doctor gave her a stern gaze. "The TARDIS wouldn't have let you. We both know that."

"Yes, but . . ." She lowered her eyes from him, though unable to do so with her head as it was trapped in his grasp. "I could have tried harder."

"I don't think trying harder would have done anything. In the end, it had to be Rose."

Wanda remained silent for a moment. "Could you ever forgive me?"

The Doctor pulled her forward, making her stare at him again. "I'm the one who should be asking that. I was rather harsh on you . . . again. I was never really angry with you, just with everything else. And I let my temper get the best of me and say things I didn't mean. But I let my temper go in knowing you cared about her more than anything, and that it tore you up inside more than even me to see her like that. Well, that, and being in a regeneration coma might have helped cool me down some to think about it. Maybe even a little chat with your Third self as well." He gave a small grin to her. Wanda only stared up sadly, still not believing that she could be forgiven so easily. He smiled, leaning forward to give her a peck on the forehead.

"We'll talk more later," he said quickly. "Right now, we have a war to stop." Wanda nodded, allowing herself to move away from him. Donna came up quickly, giving her a tight hug.

"Glad you're all right, sweetheart," Donna said gently. She smiled warmly at Wanda when she moved away.

Wanda spotted Jenny behind her, seeing how the girl looked nervous by the Time Lady's gaze. Wanda only smiled brightly upon seeing her. The first thought crossing her mind on how much Jenny looked like the Doctor, and a little like Rose as well with her blonde hair and bright eyes. Wanda swiftly walked forward, giving Jenny a warm and welcoming hug.

"Oh, I've been waiting to meet you for ages now," Wanda said in delight. Jenny laughed cheerfully, returning the hug.

"How could it have been ages? You only just met me," the girl questioned in wonderment. Wanda pulled back, giving her a wink.

"Didn't you know? I can see the future," she said merrily. Jenny blinked in amazement.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"Long story. I'll explain it later once we get a chance to chat."

Jenny grinned. "And then travelling around, right?"

"Of course! Where else?"

Jenny gave the brightest and happiest smile. "Ha! Donna was right. She said you would accept me. So, does that really make you my mum, then?"

Wanda laughed, finding Jenny calling her 'mum' hilarious. The blonde girl was just about as old as she was. But Wanda figured since she was one of the last Time Lords, and a female at that, she might as well be considered Jenny's mother for now. Until River came around, of course.

"Sure. I'll be your mum," Wanda replied happily. Jenny beamed at that, giving her another delighted hug.

They rushed off when they heard General Cobb shouting in the distance. The human army was on their way. As the group ran up the flights of stairs, they all began to smell flowers. The Doctor led the way to follow said smell. They climbed up stairs until the came into a large garden area. It was filled with a vast amount of plant life. Scattered around were pools of fresh water and many different types of fish swimming.

"Isn't this brilliant?" the Doctor said happily at the sight. He gazed around cheerfully seeing all the beautiful plants. They walked up, seeing a large glass ball of light in the centre of the garden.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asked curiously to the sight of the glass orb.

"It's beautiful," breathed Jenny.

"What is it?" wondered Martha.

"Terraforming," the Doctor explained easily. "It's a third-generation terraforming device."

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" questioned Donna.

"'Cause that's what it does," answered the Doctor, pointing around to the tropical garden around them. "All this, only bigger, much bigger. It's in a transit state, producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally—."

The Doctor was interrupted by a loud banging coming from behind him. He turned around quickly to see the Hath rushing in towards them, their weapons aimed for them. On the other side, the humans rushed in just the same way.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" the Doctor shouted to them, holding up his hands to halt them. The two armies kept their weapons drawn, refusing to let up on their fight. But they did hold back, waiting to hear from the Doctor. The others moved away from the drawing line, allowing the Doctor the space he needed.

"What is this, some kind of trap?" questioned Cobb suspiciously.

"You said you wanted this war over," the Doctor said hurriedly, hoping to convince them in time before anyone was to get hurt.

"I want this war _won_," barked Cobb.

"You can't win. No one can," the Doctor spoke calmly to him. He quickly looked around to all the rest, trying to get them to see the truth. "You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on."

He paused to point at the terraformer.

"This is the Source," the Doctor continued to explain. "This is what you're fighting over, a device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases, a cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution: methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable."

He stared around, seeing how the armies seemed to be slowly questioning themselves, slowly beginning to see truth to his words.

"Look around you," the Doctor went on. "It's not for killing. It's _bringing _life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting. No more killing." He glanced over seeing how Jenny and Wanda smiled at him, both happy upon hearing his words. Both seeing the way he saved the worlds and its people, through the wonderful words of hope and life. He reached forward, yanking the terraform glass off its stand. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!"

He smashed the glass ball to the floor. It broke apart, releasing the gases within. The beautiful green and gold colours danced into the air. The armies lowered their weapons to the ground, staring on in awe as the gases lifted upward and into the air above. The gases going off to begin its work and bring life to the world, bring hope to the colonists below. The war had ended upon the promise of life. No longer to bring death to anyone. Jenny walked up to the Doctor cheerfully; glad to have seen such wonderful feats from him.

"What's happening?" she asked him curiously.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process," the Doctor explained, smiling away to the sight of the green and gold lights above. Wanda smiled, feeling bliss in seeing the Doctor and Jenny beaming at each other. Laughing away as father and daughter should.

Wanda felt it then. A ping of warning in the back of her mind. A small shiver of fright and a chill of dread encased her body. Her eyes widened as they drifted over to Cobb. She saw the way the man glared to the Doctor, filled with hatred. The gleam within the General's eyes . . . Wanda had seen it before. Seen it too many times. The gleam, ready to make the worst act possible. The worst act imaginable.

The act to kill and end a life.

It happened so slowly to Wanda. The pistol in the man's hand crept upward, going to point straight at the Doctor. How Jenny saw this too, beginning to move in front of the Doctor and keep him from harm's way. All Wanda could see were a flurry of visions cross over her eyes. All the people, who had died at Wanda's inabilities, at her weakness. That was all she had ever been. Weak. But she had changed out there on the surface of that barren land. Something had changed about her. She no longer felt weak. She no longer felt powerless. She felt strong, powerful. And she had made her vow upon that change: Save them, or die trying.

And that was just what she was going to do.

Wanda moved without thinking. She kept her eyes focused on her task with a full force of resolve. As Jenny threw herself in front of the Doctor, Wanda threw herself in front of Jenny. The Time Lady made no noise, not a single sound. As Jenny yelled 'no,' Wanda simple stood tall in front of the Doctor and his daughter with her arms held out wide to protect them both from harm's way. She stood with complete firmness and intent, gladly ready to be their shield. The shot rang out and the bullet hit Wanda squarely in the chest, straight into her second heart. It stopped upon impact of the deadly force. Dying immediately as the bullet pierced it.

Wanda found it strange as she started to fall backwards. It did not hurt as she had been expecting. It only felt warm. So, warm. But she knew, this warmth, it was the feeling in knowing she had saved someone.

She fell back into the Doctor and Jenny's arms. They stumbled to the ground with her as she became dead weight, unable to stand. The Doctor gripped onto Wanda tightly as Jenny hovered over with fright. Martha and Donna both exclaimed in horror, hurriedly kneeling down next to Jenny as they hovered next to Wanda in alarm.

"No, no, no, not today," the Doctor said shakily, brokenly. He shook as he held her, breathing out unevenly as he stared down to his Wanderer, completely tormented by the sight of her in such a state. "Please, please, not today. Why did it have to be today?"

Wanda gasped out as she felt her wounded heart cease to function, becoming nothing more than a dead organ. Her remaining heart pumped viciously as it tried to keep up with its lost partner's task. She clutched at the Doctor's suit jacket in a vice grip as she felt herself slowly begin to slip. He began to pry at her hands, his own shaking greatly.

"Wanda. Wanda, you have to hold my hand," he said quickly, pleading to her. "You have to hold onto my hand. You have to regenerate." Wanda did not pay attention to his words, only focusing on what she had originally tried to accomplish.

"Jenny. Jenny? Is Jenny all right? Did I save Jenny?" Wanda asked, her voice wheezing as her breathes came out in gasps.

"She's fine. She's right here," the Doctor assured her. He kept trying to grab onto one of Wanda's hands. An uneasy task as her hands simply refused to move, and his own would just not stop shaking.

"Jenny?" Wanda breathed out.

"I'm right here," Jenny said gently to her, trying to keep both herself and the dying Time Lady calm. Jenny stroked at Wanda's head, wishing to help stop her pain and from dying in some way. "I'm right here, mum." Wanda breathed in a sigh of relief.

"I saved you. I stopped it from happening," Wanda spoke happily, her eyes beginning to glaze over as her remaining heart slowed down. Her mind was going fuzzy. The Doctor fiercely tried to pry at least one of her hands away from his shirt.

"Wanda. Wanda, stay with me," he spoke in alarm. "You've got to stay with me. You can't leave me. Please, don't leave me. Take my hand, please! You have to regenerate!"

Wanda stared up to him as everything around the room began going dim. She only focused on him as her mind became muddled. The warmth. It was so warm. She never imagined death could feel so wonderfully warm. She never imagined being in the Doctor's arms could feel so . . . blissful.

As her mind slipped, Wanda knew she needed to tell him. Tell him something. But with her mind so fuzzy, unable to think of anything, she did what her hearts wanted. What they had wanted to do all this time. She could practically hear them screaming now, even with one dead and the other dying. She pulled the Doctor down and kissed him. She kissed him warmly, gently, softly, lovingly. Wanting to pour out all the emotions she had felt for him. Since meeting him. Since seeing him on the telly. Since knowing of his existence. Telling him everything he had done for her. Everything he did to make her life wonderful in that one, simple, kiss.

Wanda pulled away slowly, staring into his shocked and wavering eyes.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she whispered. The warmth filled her up. The white light appeared. She was gone from his arms in a blink, with her loving words lingering behind.

**To be continued in _Wanderer of Time: Silence Begins._**

XxXxXxXx

Okay . . . please don't hate me! Sorry, I know that is a pretty bad place to leave it off on, but don't worry, it's for a really good reason. It was the only to make part two's opening make sense so I just had to end it this way. Also, don't worry for a long wait. I will be posting the newest story up say . . . I think the latest by Friday. It might be going up sooner than that, but if life gets in the way, then definitely on Friday. I hope you guys are not too mad with me for that ending. If you are, I'll happily post up two chapters of the next story to make up for it. :)

_**Quick Note**_: Any reviews sent from this point will be happily answered in the first chapter of the next part of the story. :) Also, I will place a quick author's note on this story as a notice for when I post up the next story. This way, everyone will not be left in the dark as to when I do post the next part. :)

Reviewers:

**Blinked310**: Yeah, Nine let his temper get the best of him again. Glad you enjoyed the twist. Let's just say, Bad Wolf does play a huge part into Wanda's past. And into the future as well. ;) I also hope this was a nice surprise as to how First Wanda left off on. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support you have given me throughout the story. I really, truly appreciate it. :) Hope to see you in the next part!

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yay! I'm glad it was a good surprise. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Thank you so much for sending your support and sticking with the story. :D I really hope to see you in the next part.

**grapejuice101**: lol Well . . . I hope you did not mind the way this chapter ended. I know I left it off a bad spot. Please, don't be upset. I will be updating soon, so don't worry you will find out what happens next. I promise. :) Anyway, thank you for all the support you have given the story. I'm so glad to see you've enjoyed it so much. :)

**Luna M. Moon**: I know it's sort of late now, but Happy Birthday! :D I hope last chapter was a nice present for you. :) I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :) Thanks for being here for the story!

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: Glad last chapter answered all your questions. As to the Doctor and Rose's relationship, that will be given more light into the next part. As well as why exactly the Doctor was so concerned about First Wanda and her twelve month time with him. Oh, and with the Day of the Doctor, let's just say that will be playing a very important role in part three of the Wanderer of Time trilogy. ;) Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and support you have given the story. I hope to see you in the next story! :D

**The bunny always dies first**: Well . . . I guess this counts as her regenerating. We just haven't necessarily witnessed it just yet. I hope you are not too mad about the ending. Thank you so much for sticking around through the story. I really hope you have been enjoying it. :) Also hope to see you in the next part! :D

**firedog1235**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) I hope you liked this one as well. Thank you for being around for the story. I hope to see you in the next part! :D

**Kayla**: You're ever so welcome! Thank you for sticking around for the story for so long and sending reviews! :D I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and will like the next part to come as well. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Yay! I'm happy it was a nice surprise. :) No, the Doctor was horrified by another reason to which will be explained towards the beginning of the next part. As for her hating herself, it will play a big key in Second Wanda's personality and many of the turmoil she will be going through in the next story to come. Also, you will get to see what the Doctor and Rose were like right after Bad Wolf in part two as well. :) Thank you so, so much for being here throughout the story, and for all the support and lovely reviews! :D I hope to see you in the next part of Wanderer of Time. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: Hey, welcome back! I haven't seen you in a while. :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you liked this one as well. No, Rose is not the Moment, neither is Bad Wolf. It's more of Wanda could not tell the Doctor that Bad Wolf had helped Gallifrey out in such a big way, so she sort of said Rose instead. Though, if you think about it, for Rose becoming Bad Wolf to which Bad Wolf then helped the Time War, Rose did in fact sort of helped Gallifrey out as well. :) Anyway, all will be explained in the future as to why that all is. Let's just say, it will be a huge key to Wanda's past and future. Thanks for being here for the story even in the very end. :) Thanks for all the reviews, too! I hope to see you in the next part as well. :D

**yellowroseofthenw**: lol Well . . . please don't be mad at me for this one, either. Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next part. I really hope you enjoy the next story, and I also really hope to see you there! :D Thanks for the support and the review!

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yes, I completely agree it would be awesome! But . . . there's a important reason as to why Wanda can't really regenerate along with the Doctor. Spoilers for the future. ;) Thank you so much for sticking around with the story for so long and giving your support. :) I really hope to see you in the next part.

**Fireball221B**: lol Hello, again! :D Aww, thank you again so much. I really appreciate that. :) And don't worry, the next part will be updated very soon so you can see her next incarnation. :) I hope you will enjoy the next part. Thank you for giving support for this first part, and I hope to see you in the next one! :D

**HarryPotter4EverAndBeyond**: Hey! It's been ages since I've seen you! :D Welcome back! Aww, thank you so much, I'm so happy that you have enjoyed the story. :) I hope you will enjoy the next part as well. :) Here's to hoping to see you there! And thanks for the support and the reviews you have given me. :D

**Sah**: Sorry the chapter wasn't posted yesterday. lol I actually just finished editing this when I got your second review. :) Sorry about the wait, life got in the way. Don't be too angry with Nine. He really does just let his temper get the best of him sometimes and says and does things he does not necessarily mean. :) I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and the nice twist with Bad Wolf. And yes, the continuation will be coming out by the end of the week. :) Thank you so much for giving your support and all the lovely reviews to the story. I really hope to see you in the next part! :D

Thanks once again to everyone! For all the reviews, favorites, and follows! :D Even if you didn't do these, I'm completely grateful even if you simply just gave the story a chance and read it. :) I really, really, really and truly hope to see all readers in the next part of the Wanderer trilogy. As well as hoping everyone will enjoy the next part to come! :D

~Tinker~


	37. Author Note

Hello, readers! :)

Here's a quick authors note to let everyone know I have officially posted up the next part of the story,

**_Wanderer of Time: Silence Begins._**

I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks of it. I hope it's good for you all. :)

Please let me know within the next part if you do indeed enjoy it.

Hope to see you all there! :D

~Tinker~


End file.
